


Dynasty

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Assassins AU (to be renamed one day) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Disturbing Themes, Dragons, Epic Battles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, longfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 234,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: With the cold season coming to an end, the snow isn't the only thing beginning to thaw. Tensions rise quickly as the stormy weather arrives in the south-western realm. Court politics give Tooru a headache, Tobio quietly prepares for the incoming battle and the Brotherhood finds themselves once again scattered across the realm partly by choice but also necessity.When the inevitable happens, the choices made by those in power will seal the fates of others.The price of victory is a costly one, and someone must pay it.





	1. The Snake's Den

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you the 3rd part of the series; some of the first ideas for the assassins au were scenes for this part of the story and I just had to write two parts to get us all here in the first place! It's a crazy ride, lots of twists and turns and well, I'll leave you to find out what else there is ;)
> 
> (Yes there is a 4th part of the series to come, eta; March 2020)

_'Victory is reserved for those willing to pay its price'_

_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Snake** **’s Den**

There was the flapping of sails as the wind strengthened, wood creaked as the hull pressed through the choppy water. The young man narrowed his eyes at the horizon and the headland they were heading towards. Gulls screeched overhead as they neared land, signalling their final approach to the harbour.

“It’s been a fine voyage methinks.” The laid back voice stirred him from his thoughts. 

“Hm, informative more like.” He replied, running his fingers through his hair as the wind swept over the deck. “I bet I’m gonna get a few choice words for the lateness.”

The laid back sailor beside him chuckled. “Those Daishou brothers aren’t renowned for their patience are they?”

“Not the older, no.”  

“But you’re with the younger?”

He snorted. “You’ve never met Takeshi, have you?”

There was a head shake.  

“Just because we’re employed by his younger brother, doesn’t mean his influence doesn’t stretch.” He kept his gaze on the land as their captain steered the ship into the sheltered cove. Mist rolled down from the hills, coating the harbour town in swirling fog like ghostly hands clutching at a treasure chest. “I’ve seen Takeshi in action. He’s not the forgiving type, and therefore neither is Suguru.”

“Well, I’d hate to be you now then.” The sailor shrugged, moving to his assigned post to ready the ship for docking.

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as the crew began barking orders at each other. Ropes and chains were pulled this way and that as the jetty came into sight. Several other ships were moored in the harbour, the dorsal fin-shaped sails in varying states of unfurling, a variety of colours on display. He hummed in thought as he spied a familiar face waiting on the dock.

“Semi~” The sing-song voice made him wince as he stepped off the gangplank. Its owner was a tall man, his rust-red hair stuck up at odd wind-swept angles as he waved at Semi.

“Yes Satori, it’s me.” He sighed as he nodded in greeting. They immediately began walking towards the clustered buildings of the town. To most, they appeared as friends, Tendou mid-ramble about the latest comings and goings in the port town of Hyōkai and Semi nodding along as they navigated the twisting pathways of the loosely outlined district. However to those within the circle they operated, they knew the two were anything but.

“So where is he?” Semi cut Tendou off as he started going into gruesome detail about his last hit.

“Hmm? Anxious to see him are we? Perhaps, _excited_?” He nudged Semi’s arm and nearly got a punch for his trouble.

“Knock it off.” Semi scoffed.

Tendou rolled his eyes before gesturing to the warehouse they were approaching. “He wanted a less lavish building than usual.”

Semi didn’t like the possible reasons for needing a dirty, old, probably empty warehouse. It felt a lot like the kind of place they used when disposing of witnesses to various crimes.

The large double doors were cracked open when they got there, Tendou knocked on one of them before sliding it open further. White beams of light filtered down from the roof, the cavernous room opened up to him as he stepped inside. The sound of the doors sliding shut behind him made his hair stand up on his neck. His fingers twitched as he rested on hand on his waist, the pommel of his dagger bumping against his palm.

He counted six shadowy figures, seven if he included Tendou in that number. Walking slowly towards the centre of the room, the wind whistled hardly through gaps in the roof and walls.

“Eita, Eita, Eita…” The velvety smooth voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once. He daren’t look around for the source. “You’re late.”

“Yes, there was bad weather at sea.” He replied, cool and composed as he could be with his life potentially at stake. “But I’ve returned now.”

“So you have.”

Someone cleared their throat, Semi’s eyes roved around the shadows of the room.

“Well? I don’t have all day Eita.”

Semi’s fingers twitched again. “He lives, for now.”

“For now?” There was a short laugh. “What makes you think you’re getting a second chance at this?”

He heard the ringing of steel swords unsheathing. He let out a long breath.

“Because I know how he is,” he replied, hand slowly closing around his dagger, “he’ll get cocky now. Self-sacrificial if you like.”

There was a pause. “Go on.”

“He’ll think we’re just after him, which obviously is the main aim, but he’s forgotten the first rule; double cross us and your family pays the price.” The distant memory of having to fire the first warning to Kuroo was still vivid in his mind; the blood, the screams, the begs for mercy. His stomach turned.

“And you’re proposing what exactly Eita?”

“Killing his mother wasn’t enough. We need to draw him out.” he paused as he heard the shifting above him. Dust fell from the rafters before the owner of the smooth voice dropped down and landed gracefully in front of him. Short brown hair caught the light as he swept it to the side, slanted eyes gave nothing away as Semi continued, “we need to get inside the Brotherhood and tear them apart.”

A raised eyebrow was the more promising reaction Semi had hoped for, it was better than the alternatives.

“Inside the Brotherhood you say?”

“We know enough about some of them to cause some suffering. We target them and the bonds of Brotherhood will surely falter.”

A grin spread across the other’s face. “You’ve been thinking about this huh, I’m a little proud of you Eita. Such a good boy.”

Semi swallowed the scoff. “Yes Suguru,” he gestured to the scar on his face that had remained after the rest of the scratches healed over. “I’ve got some revenge to dish out for this.”

Suguru cackled. “So,” he composed himself. “Who are we hitting first hm?”

“Get me on a ship to Kōshi. I’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

“You’re sounding more and more like Satori every day.” Suguru nodded. “The Scarlet Sharks have a ship heading there next month. Don’t be late back this time, yeah?”

Sensing that the meeting was at an end, Semi released his grip on the dagger. “I’ll try my best.”

“Very well. I’ll tell my dearest brother that you have it under control. Don’t make me regret this, you know the consequences should you fail.”

Semi flashed a glance to Tendou who waved his dagger at Semi in what could’ve been considered a joking manner. Tendou didn’t ever joke about killing people, it was a promise.

“Of course. I’ll draw the bastard out and bring him back for you.”

“There’s a good boy.” Suguru patted Semi’s head like a dog. “We’re done here.”

Semi waited for the other to leave before moving from his spot. As the salty sea air invaded his senses, he felt slightly relieved.

“So, Kōshi eh?” Tendou purred in his ear, making him startle a little.

“Yes, _K_ _ōshi_.” Semi repeated with a glare. “What?”

“What’s there?”

“You should read the reports from the spies better, dumbass.” He sighed, stepping away from Tendou. “But in case you were too busy mutilating our victims I’ll tell you, in Kōshi there’s a family belonging to one of Kuroo’s closest companions. They’ll be the first target and from there we move west to a smaller town, it’s a much smaller hit but one that’ll make waves nonetheless.”

Tendou nodded, grinning as his eyes widened. “Need any help?”

“Not from _you_.” Semi snapped. “You’ll just make a mess.”

Tendou chuckled, his grin growing. “But Semi, that’s the best part of our job.”

There was the sinking feeling in his stomach again. Semi shook his head as he began walking away from the warehouse, leaving Tendou to get wrapped up in the freakish fantasies he concocted.

 

* * *

 

  **I**

**Rainfall**

Thunder rumbled overhead, cold rain lashed down against the closed shutters. His fingers moved slowly, orange wisps wrapped around his palm. As his eyes opened slowly, the wisps pulsed. Six smooth pebbles began rising from the floor, his other hand came up in front of him, green sparks crackled as a gentle breeze whipped around the pebbles suspended in the air.

His lips were pressed together in concentration, eyes focused on the pebbles as they started spinning.

“Looking good.” Kenma hummed as he pressed his fingertip to one of the pebbles to see if it would fall. When it remained floating in the air he nodded in approval.

Hinata blinked slowly, rotating his right hand so one of the pebbles could drop into his palm. His left hand continued manipulating the air that swirled around the small room.

“Try making them form a shape.”

With a nod, Hinata focused. When all six stones were once again floating in the air he envisaged an arrow pointing at the floor. Slowly, the stones drifted to their assigned positions, still spinning silently. He held their formation, not paying attention to the sound of the door opening and closing as someone entered.

“Can they be set on fire?” Kenma asked, scribbling some notes on his parchment.

Halting his manipulation of the air, his left hand waved over the floating pebbles, red wisps appearing briefly before faint rings of fire flickered into existence around each pebble, almost as if mimicking the sun.

“It’s somewhat terrifying just how much you’re capable of.” The sassy remark broke the serene feeling in the room as Kenma snorted.

“Yeah yeah, you hate mages, heard it all before.” Kenma replied, noting down the latest development before meeting Kunimi’s gaze. “Do you need anything?”

Kunimi’s attention was firmly on the spinning stones now being orbited by fire. “Uh…not really, Kuroo’s asking if anyone wants to accompany him and Akaashi west to Kōshi. I think Bokuto’s going with them.”

Hinata let out a short exhale before snapping his fingers. With a small hiss and a loud clatter, the fire went out and the pebbles fell onto the wooden floor.

“I kinda wanna go.” He declared with a smile. “As much as it’s cool here, I haven’t been to Kōshi in _ages_.”

Kunimi and Kenma shared a small chuckle before the former replied. “Well no-one’s gone anywhere really since before the cold season.”

“Except here of course.” Kenma folded the parchment up. “But Tobio requested us so that doesn’t count.”

“Either way,” Kunimi shrugged. “Best go tell Kuroo you want in on the trip west Hinata, he’s itching to leave at dawn’s light.”

After Hinata left, Kunimi let out a heavy sigh. Kenma raised an eyebrow before collecting up the pebbles that were still hot to the touch.

“So when do you and Yaku leave?” Kenma asked, reading the situation.

“At dawn’s light.” Kunimi snorted. “I imagine Daichi will return to Kēpu yōsai within a few days.”

“Good, it’s too cold here.” Kenma piled the pebbles at the end of his bedroll. As he glanced up at Kunimi, he understood there was more to the other hanging around than simple chitchat. “What’s wrong?”

Kunimi shook his head at first, turning to leave but reconsidering. “I get sending Yaku to the north, he’s been good at scouting and the like, but why send me with him? Surely someone like Nishinoya would be better with his travelling experience?”

Thunder rumbled louder, the rain was still lashing against the closed shutters. The candles that provided light in the room flickered as the silence between them hung in the air.

“Morisuke trusts you.” Kenma reasoned. “As much as no-one wants to say it, there is danger on the path ahead for both of you once you cross the border.” He picked up one of the pebbles and turned it over in his hands. “Let’s be honest Akira if anyone is to go north and survive, it’s you two.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kunimi wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not as Kenma smiled slightly.

“You’re both fairly…content with doing what needs to be done to stay alive.”

“Is that your way of saying we kill without consciences?”

Kenma shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s me saying you’re both good at thinking on your feet. And people like Nishinoya are much more likely to ‘accidentally’ blow up a building.”

There was a shared laugh. Kunimi shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alright then, I hear ya I guess. I better go and find out if Tobio has any fresh orders for me and Yaku from Tooru before we leave. I think we’re heading north-west from here to get into the territories quickly and not piss about with going to Tanishiti.”

“Seems wise,” Kenma set the pebble down and rose to his feet “I’ll tag along I guess.”

Moving through the halls of Hokubujōsai, the two of them passed various members of House Kageyama’s serving staff. The fortress was bustling more than ever as the growing season had roused the sleepy inhabitants of Tobu Misaki-Mura to their fields of crops. Farmers were keenly looking to the grey skies promising rain instead of snow, for the bright sunshine to grace the lake surface once more, for the harsh winds to die down sooner rather than later. Hardy as the folk were, the treacherous weather of the cold season had confined even the most headstrong of workers to their homes.

“You think this storm will be the last?” Kunimi asked Kenma as they descended the stairs to turn into the throne room. “Feels like we haven’t seen the sun in days.”

“Nishinoya is the one in tune with the weather, not me.” Kenma retorted with a smile. The throne room opened up to them, the large banner of House Kageyama shifted in the wind that crept through the shutters, the black serpent-like dragon with an orange underbelly glared down at them with golden eyes.

“Well, he’s been chasing squirrels in the forest.” Kunimi waved a hand dismissively. “Or whatever he does these days.”

Kenma shrugged. “Nishinoya is his own person, I think he mentioned something about climbing a mountain because he felt cooped up as of late.”

Kunimi clearly hadn’t expected that reply judging by how he halted and his eyes widened as he glanced at Kenma’s neutral expression. “…he’s climbing a mountain in this weather?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not fucking with me are you?”

“Why would I?” Kenma smiled, continuing to cross the throne room without a care in the world. Kunimi stood frozen for a moment as he tried to work out if Kenma really _was_ fucking with him or not.

They found Tobio in his chambers, which had quickly become the place where he debated private matters with those it concerned. He felt that discussing certain things out in the open where any of his people could walk in and hear was in poor taste. Daichi was present in the room, as was Kiyoko. Kenma noted three individuals he didn’t recognise who appeared to be rangers of sorts; their clothing a mix of leather bindings and light chainmail, daggers were strapped to their thighs and one of them had a bow.

Rather than interrupting, the two of them waited for Tobio to finish whatever meeting he was in currently. In the few months since regaining his kingdom and his people, the young king had been busy setting up trade deals with House Oikawa and small city-states across the ocean to their south. He had already begun to better the lives of his people before the growing seasons’ first rains fell.

But this wasn’t a trade discussion.

“So scour the northern forest,” he instructed the ranger leaning over the map stretched out across the low table, “go right up to their border. I want to know how vulnerable we are and how to stop it.”

“And the griffins, your majesty?” The older man asked, looking to Tobio’s concentrated expression. “Will they attack?”

Tobio snorted, shaking his head. “They won’t, they’re peaceful creatures. They may lend assistance if you get lost.”

Kunimi wanted to laugh at the expression on the ranger’s face at the idea they would get _lost_. They held their tongue, however, merely nodding.

“Of course. Should we look for evidence of magic too?”

Tobio glanced up at Daichi and Kiyoko, neither of them said anything. “No,” He replied, “we are not searching for him. He’s gone with the wind.”

The ranger nodded again and was dismissed. With them dispatched on their task, Tobio relaxed his shoulders, letting out an exhale. He gestured for Kunimi and Kenma to approach, waiting for them to kneel by the table before offering a smile.

“I guess this is about you and Yaku leaving tomorrow?” Tobio’s gaze was directed at Kunimi.

“Yeah, I think Yaku is gonna head north-west so we’re not going to be close to Tanishiti,” he replied, “so if there’s anything we need to know, now’s the time to tell us.”

Daichi had long since given up trying to get some of the guild to actually talk to Tobio in a respectful, kingly, manner. He sighed slightly as the blunt wording got a raised eyebrow from Tobio.

“As far as I’m concerned you know what you need to know.” Tobio shrugged, being equally as blunt. “You’re going north to find out what you can about the Serpents. You’re only ‘order’ per se is to not get caught.”

Kenma hid his smile at Kunimi’s slight pout.

“Is that all?” Tobio smiled.

“Yes.” Kunimi rose to his feet without being dismissed and left without a word. As the door slid shut, Tobio chuckled.

“Say,” Kenma turned his attention to Daichi “where’s Nishinoya?”

Daichi gave him a puzzled look. “…with Inuoka?”

“So not climbing a mountain.”

Kiyoko seemed puzzled too as Daichi shook his head.

“Good, cause that’s what I told Kunimi.”

“And why would you tell Kunimi that?”

Kenma shrugged. “I was bored,” he smiled “the look on his face was priceless.”

“Maybe because climbing a mountain in a thunderstorm is _exactly_ the kinda thing Nishinoya would do given half a chance to escape without getting caught by Suga.” Kiyoko remarked.

Daichi sighed heavily, trying to keep himself from smiling. “I think Kuroo’s rubbing off on you too much.”

Kenma pouted slightly, noting Tobio avoiding the entire conversation as he became wrapped up in a letter from Yamaguchi.

“I think not.” He muttered. “I’ve always been like this, Kunimi just makes it easy.”

Kiyoko paced around the room and ruffled Kenma’s hair, much to his irritation. “In any case, we’re here to help Tobio organise any military efforts that need rallying.” Her tone soft but the topic heavy. “Those rangers have been sent to monitor the border with the Empire so we know whether to anticipate an attack.”

Kenma nodded. “So we’re remaining here for a while?”

“No,” Daichi replied. “We’ll be heading back to Kēpu yōsai in a few days. There’s no point keeping all of us here now that the weather is improving.”

A crash of thunder outside seemed to contradict Daichi’s reasoning, making the others smile slightly in amusement.

“You mean once this storm passes?” Kiyoko provided.

Daichi gave her a sheepish smile. “Yes, that’s exactly what I meant.”

* * *

 

Hinata inhaled the smell of fresh pine. After weeks of the stale, cold air it was nice to feel life being breathed once more into the world around them. He had found Kuroo inspecting the horses ahead of leaving at dawn and told him that he wanted to join. Apparently it would make the party four members strong as Bokuto and Akaashi were travelling with him, upon hearing that their over-enthusiastic blacksmith was joining them, Hinata got the feeling he was going to be set up to spar with the younger Bokuto brothers again.

He brushed the thought away, it was over a week’s ride away anyway. With the conversation at an end, Hinata had decided to venture out into the rainstorm, just for a little bit. Thunder rumbled overhead as he stood just outside the stable doors, forks of lightning lit up the sky occasionally but almost barely noticeable as it was still relatively light out. Rain fell thick and fast, drumming off the roof tiles of the fortress, the dirt long since turned into mud.

As his eyes drifted over the forest, he wondered if it would be worth venturing to see the griffins. The snow and early dusk had made any attempt to visit them previously nigh impossible. If he was leaving at dawn’s light with the others, he wanted to have one last conversation with them.

He thought about telling someone where he was going, but the staff of House Kageyama knew by now not to let him go off alone and if he tried, they’d rat him out to Suga or Daichi. Once he was sure no-one was looking, he slipped into the forest. He had the trail memorised by now, and if he did get lost there was always this subconscious pull towards the cave. He still couldn’t work it out but rolled with it as he walked beneath the pine trees, sheltered by the rain for the most part.

The mud squelched underfoot as he neared the river, from there he followed it deeper into the forest until he found the pool. The water level was higher due to the melting snow and the rainfall but the archway that the lantern hung from wasn’t surrounded by water yet. As he jumped down into the pool, he regretted not wearing better boots for the occasion but figured he could deal with it later.

He paused at the entrance to the cave, letting his eyes close for a moment.

_“You may enter_.”

The cavern opened up to him, light filtering through the cracks in the roof, water dripped all around him, the faint signs of new life were sprouting beside the ever-growing blue shrooms that the griffins favoured. The creature herself, the one he had come to call the matriarch, was laying upon the large stone slab, tail curled around herself, moss clinging to her antlers.

Her golden eyes met his and the familiar calm swept over him. “ _Ah, Shoyo._ ”

“Hey.” He smiled, they had only spoken a handful of times in recent months but it was enough for him to not feel daunted by her presence.

“ _Is there something on your mind?_ ”

“Not exactly.” He shrugged. “But now that the cold season is leaving, we’re gonna be going west for a while.”

“ _Yes, the seasons changing._ _”_ She glanced up at the cracks in the roof where the daylight and rain streamed in. “ _What was frozen in time shall now begin to live again._ ”

Hinata nodded slightly. “Yeah…well, I was just wondering if you had any like,” he gestured to the air “advice?”

She blinked slowly before meeting his gaze again. “ _Advice? On what?_ ”

“Anything? The Blue Serpents? Finding Tsukishima? Wielding more magic?” He waved his hands excitedly, small green sparks leaving his fingertips as the air in the cavern whipped up dust and dried leaves.

She thought for a few moments, her tail twitching as the leaves settled once more.

_“Sometimes the right thing to do, isn’t always what first comes to mind._ ”

As advice went, it was as cryptic as Hinata expected. He knew by now not to try and ask for more specifics but simply accept the words he had been given. He was ready to leave her in peace but she spoke again;

“ _And in regards to Tsukishima, he is not to the west. He is beyond our reach for now._ ”

Hinata was actually relieved to hear that, Tsukishima could stay away as far as he was concerned. Sure there was a score to settle in the Brotherhood’s mind but he personally could do without another mage stirring things up inside his head.

“Well if that’s all—”

“ _Be cautious if you end up dealing with any nobles of House Oikawa_ _’s court. Not all of them share Tooru’s tolerance for the Brotherhood’s dealings._ ”

There was no way he was going to remember all of this if the matriarch kept going on.

“…anything else?” He hesitated to ask. “Less cryptic maybe?”

Another slow blink.

“ _If there is blood in the water, the sharks will come._ ”

He added ‘stay out of the ocean’ to his list of things to do. “Great! Well, I should get back before a search party gets summoned—”

“ _Safe travels Shoyo. We eagerly await your return._ ”

Before any further confusing remarks were made, he bowed his head and left the cavern. It was still raining when he got back to the stables, a slightly unimpressed Kindaichi tossed a scrubbing brush his way before he tracked mud all over the fortress. When Hinata asked if anyone noticed he was gone Kindaichi laughed.

“It boils down to this,” he watched as Hinata scrubbed the mud off his boots, “if you’re not in Inuoka’s chambers and you’re not glued to Kenma’s side, everyone - by that I mean mainly Suga - assumes you’ve ventured outside the castle and will return at some point with a crazy story about why it was important.”

He wasn’t sure if he was offended or not. “I mean—” He handed the brush back “I went to see the griffin.”

“I can see that.” Kindaichi gestured to the mud-stained clothing. “You better get yourself cleaned up before dinner or Yamaguchi will drown you in the springs himself.”

There wasn’t a doubt in Hinata’s mind that the King’s steward would do that given half a chance.


	2. On The Move

**II**

**On the Move**

“Can I ask you something Tobio?”

The king raised an eyebrow as he tore his gaze away from the horses being prepared for travel. Hinata shifted beside him, toying with the chain that hung around his neck, fragments of runestones clinked together as they caught the early morning light.

“Go for it.” He replied.

Hinata shifted his weight, holding the red runestone between his finger and thumb. “Can I bring my family here one day, to visit I mean.”

Tobio smiled slightly. “Your family? Why?”

Hinata shrugged. “I just, I think my sister would like to see the lake. My mother always told us stories of the world beyond our village, of how different things can be...”

“Yeah?”

Bright eyes met Tobio’s gaze. The dawn’s light that peeked over the mountaintops reflected in them.

“The things I’ve seen just in the past year alone, the friends I’ve made, the places we’ve been…I want my sister to have a chance at seeing more than the fields around our village.”

There was a nod in understanding from Tobio, but he couldn’t _really_ relate to Hinata’s desire. Maybe it was due to him being well-travelled from an early age, or maybe it was the effect of being an only child.

“Hey Hinata, we’re ready to go.” Akaashi called over, holding Yuki’s reins.

Tobio patted Hinata on the shoulder. “To answer your question, yes you may bring your family to visit.” He smiled. “But wait until the dry season, yeah?”

Hinata nodded quickly before rushing to catch up with Akaashi leading the horse away. Despite the fact four of them were leaving, they were only taking Yuki to carry their supplies. This meant it was going to be a long walk, but no-one really minded after being cooped up in Hokubujōsai for days on end.

Before they left the courtyard, they saw off Yaku and Kunimi. The two of them had a much more pressing matter to attend, so along with Amaya Tobio had granted them the use of one of his horses. With the clattering of hooves on the stone and a curt nod from Yaku, the duo was on their way.

“We got everything then?” Kuroo asked as Akaashi started leading Yuki towards the archway.

“Yep, might have to stop off somewhere for more food but we should be okay up to the border.” Akaashi replied coolly, nodding as Bokuto strode up to join them.

Hinata fell in step with Bokuto as they walked the winding streets of Tobu Misaki-Mura. The life had been breathed back into the city through Tobio’s hard work; the markets were always bustling, children bounded back and forth between the side streets and alleyways, horse-drawn carts ladened with wares were always coming and going as the new banners of House Kageyama hung proudly from the taller buildings. Tobu Misaki-Mura was feeling more and more like a capital city each day.

Sunlight shimmered off the lake surface as they crossed the footbridge over one of the many rivers. For now, the storms had blown over but dark clouds were lingering on the horizon. As they started through the mountain pass towards the grasslands, Hinata asked what their business was in Kōshi.

“Hm? Oh, well we don’t really have business…” Kuroo shrugged, shooting Akaashi a smile. “Keiji and I anyway.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Akaashi returned the smile before answering Hinata’s question;

“I’m going home.” He stated simply. “For the first time since I left, I’m going to visit my family and…” he trailed off for a moment “and I’m introducing Kuroo to them.”

“They live in Kōshi?” Hinata seemed completely oblivious to the fact Kuroo would be meeting Akaashi’s parents as the other’s lover and not just as a simple companion.

“No, they live in a smaller town to the west, Kōshi is the nearest trading hub.” Akaashi gestured to Bokuto. “Plus Bo can visit his family.”

Hinata got the idea he was inadvertently interrupting some much-needed family time. He relaxed a little as Bokuto’s large hand settled on his head and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t sweat it.” He grinned. “You’re not gonna be in the way.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto’s grin didn’t waver. “Besides, being cooped up in Hokubujōsai isn’t fun, the endless chores, sharing tiny rooms with like fourteen people…”

“And a cat.” Kuroo added.

“And a cat…” Bokuto repeated. “My point is, we don’t blame you for tagging along. Plus my lil’ bros will appreciate having another person to practice with.”

Hinata snorted, remembering the duel he had with one of the Bokuto brothers. The reassurance was appreciated nonetheless. Hinata smiled as the conversation moved onto different topics.

The grasslands came into view as they emerged from the mountain pass. After so many weeks of endless white and grey fields, of bare trees and shrivelled up shrubs, catching glimpses of the budding blossom on the trees reaffirmed that the cold season was relinquishing its grip on the land.

It was slow going, but the weather was kind to them as they plodded along the road. They were in no rush to get to Kōshi within a certain timeframe, for once there was little reason to hurry Yuki along. Hinata listened as Bokuto talked him through his recent projects; the upgrades to armour pieces, forging a second blade for Kiyoko to use, coming up with an idea for a guild shield design.

“No-one uses a shield though?” Hinata pointed out.

Bokuto shrugged. “But it’ll look so cool mounted above the fire pit!”

“We have a banner already though,” Kuroo remarked, glancing over his shoulder. “I’d like to see you reason with Daichi why a shield would look better.”

Bokuto puffed out his cheeks slightly. “I mean, if we get attacked _again_ , then at least we can throw a shield at the intruder.”

Kuroo snorted. “Or we could stab them, y’know, cause that’s more effective?”

“If I recall,” Akaashi piped up, turning slightly as they continued walking, “Lev was the one to actually attack last time.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto doubled down on his point. “He came in like _nyeeeh!_ ”

Akaashi laughed as Bokuto sprang forward and clung to Kuroo’s shoulder and started imitating cat noises.

“Look,” Kuroo shoved Bokuto away with a chuckle “I had it under control…ish.”

“You’re just butt-hurt that a cat saved you and not a human.” Bokuto grinned.

“Lev is rather vicious.” Akaashi shrugged. “I wouldn’t say he’s your average cat.”

A strong breeze made the long pale green grass at the side of the road ripple like the ocean. They came to a large gated village, one of the many that had been nothing but ruins a few months previously and took some time to give Yuki a break and some water.

Hinata and Akaashi remained with the horse as Bokuto and Kuroo scouted out the village for anything interesting to see or do.

Since the cold season had begun to thaw, Akaashi had been slowly warming to the idea of taking Kuroo to his home. The two had discussed it over the dark nights kept cooped up in Kēpu yōsai like they had discussed a lot of things that had affected the Brotherhood as of late. The attack on their old home was still in the back of their minds, the move to a new home had lessened the stress and fear of a repeat attack occurring but the night terrors still plagued Akaashi’s thoughts occasionally.

His seemingly sudden declaration to head back to his home had caught many by surprise. Since joining he hadn’t spoken of returning once, the repercussions of being known as ‘cursed’ had cut too deep to even entertain it. Yet here they were, half a day’s ride into the journey. Hinata didn’t claim to understand - or even want to understand - the various reasonings behind the choices that made up the Brotherhood’s path. But if he was to freely admit it; he was always _curious_ about what made the others tick.

“You say you’ve never gone home before Akaashi,” Hinata broke the silence between them as Yuki eagerly drank from a trough of water, “I remember you saying you didn’t feel welcome.”

Akaashi gave him a sad smile. “This is true.” He patted Yuki’s neck before continuing, “but things have been difficult as of late.”

“Difficult?” Hinata tilted his head to the side, nothing of note had happened since they moved to Kēpu yōsai.

With a small nod, Akaashi busied his fingers with detangling Yuki’s mane. “Not within the guild as such, but…for me.”

Hinata waited for him to continue, but instead he found their gazes meeting. Several images flashed in his mind, most seemed to be memories from the other’s childhood. They were fairly mundane; late afternoon sunsets playing with other children, tall sail ships, a kind woman’s smile. He felt happy as they flashed through his mind. That was until there was an abrupt darkness followed by a flash of lightning. Before he could make any sense of it Akaashi was back to focusing on caring for their steed.

“Nightmares?” Hinata asked quietly, mindful of the very public setting they were in.

“Yup,” Akaashi replied bluntly. “I feel like there’s something…on the horizon.”

“Like a storm?” Hinata supplied, his many conversations with Hēishān came to mind. There was certainly _something_ on the horizon.

“Not exactly, more like a change, a shift, something permanent.”

“Death?”

Akaashi stiffened. “Maybe.” His smile faded as a strong breeze whipped up. Hinata swallowed as he cast his glance around; the tavern they were stood outside was busy but there was an odd feeling in the air. He hazarded a glance at Akaashi, neither of them said anything but they could feel it.

_“Is the air feeling charged to you?_ ” Akaashi’s voice in Hinata’s head confirmed what he was thinking. He nodded in response.

“ _Something isn_ _’t right._ ”

Yuki lifted her head, water dripping from her nose. She exhaled as she glanced around, shifting her weight on her hooves.

The two of them stood still, trying to pick up on anything that seemed out of the ordinary. They were no strangers to random shifts in the air, especially in settlements where anyone could be a practising mage. But this felt off to both of them, and they couldn’t pinpoint why.

“I don’t see anyone.” Hinata murmured.

“No, neither do I,” Akaashi replied in an equally hushed tone. “But that doesn’t mean it’s safe.”

They carried on tending to Yuki, giving her handfuls of grains as they waited for Kuroo and Bokuto to return from their exploration.

Hinata wanted to pick up the conversation again, the uneasiness in the air hadn’t disappeared though so bringing up nightmares wasn’t the best of ideas. He expected Kuroo and Bokuto to be oblivious to the shift, yet when they returned there were hushed murmurs passed between the four of them.

“I don’t like it.” Kuroo uttered, making sure the leather bindings on Yuki’s pack were secure for another few hours of walking.

“It whipped up out of nowhere, I don’t blame you.” Akaashi replied, already taking reins in his hand. “We didn’t see any suspicious people.”

“Us neither.” Bokuto chipped in, gesturing for Hinata to walk ahead of him as they left the turning circle of the tavern’s courtyard.

Kuroo glanced back over his shoulder as they started towards the gates. He scanned the main road through the village but saw no-one but the village folk going about their business. The skin-crawling sensation was still there, like a shadow had fallen across the entire village yet overhead were simply light grey clouds.

“I vote we stop in the next town for the night.” Bokuto remarked as they got back to the road with empty fields to either side. “Cause after that there’s not much until the border.”

“Seconded.” Akaashi nodded.

Kuroo looked to Hinata for his thoughts, Hinata gave a thumbs up, certainly not opposed to the idea of sleeping in a tavern as opposed to a tent.

“Okay, next town it is.” He declared.

As they fell back into a comfortable silence, there was still the nagging thought of what they just experienced. Mages sensing shifts were one thing, but non-mages noticing it was cause for alarm.

The trouble was, they didn’t know what had caused it, but they weren’t sticking around to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

When the letter had been handed to him, Tooru had been curious, to say the least. The wax seal didn’t strike him as one he had seen before, but after studying the engraving for a few moments it came back to him.

“Your mother, I’m guessing?” Iwaizumi hummed as Tooru sighed slightly. “That’s the seal of your brother-in-law’s kingdom.”

“Yes.” Tooru didn’t take care to preserve the intricate flower design pressed into the wax, unfolding the parchment and scanning the neatly inked words. It had been a few months since his last letter from his mother, she was doting on his new-born nephew which was fine by him. The longer she spent away meant she couldn’t harass him about having his own kid, at least that’s what he thought.

“Ugh, within the first two lines she’s already mentioned it.” He folded up the letter before continuing any further. He expected that she went on for half a page about it and he didn’t need that currently. “This can wait.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as Tooru rose from his writing desk, pocketing the letter as he strode towards the door to his chambers. “We have a court meeting to attend.”

“Well, I’m sure they can wait—”

“It’s fine!” Tooru held up a hand, beckoning Iwaizumi to follow. “It’s not like she’s here waiting for a response.”

The knight shrugged as he dutifully followed his king. They weren’t holding a war council meeting, or even a private one, that day Tooru had summoned some of the many lords and ladies who held power in his kingdom. Some of them owned huge swathes of land, others were owners of businesses and employers of the townsfolk all over his kingdom. They all had one thing in common though; they were in control of much of House Oikawa’s army. Whilst he could declare war on certain territories to the north, if he wanted soldiers to fight, he would have to gain support from the noble families.

Such meetings were rare of course, only during times of prosperity or great stress were all the nobles called forth. There was a reason for that; most of them didn’t get along with House Oikawa, let alone with each other. Reaching a consensus would be hard, but Tooru needed to broach the subject sooner rather than later. He had chosen to meet with the nobles who held the most power and wealth first, expanding to the lesser nobles in due course when the time was right.

As he walked into the throne room, the nine rose from their seats. There used to be ten but with Lord Takamatsu’s betrayal causing him to be stripped of his titles, Tooru hadn’t elected a replacement yet. Nine nobles were enough for now. There were _more_ than enough opinions in the room for arguments to be caused. He hadn’t properly met all of them enough to completely remember names and faces, but he was confident enough to not need the guard announcing everyone.

“Thank you for answering my summons.” Tooru nodded to them as a signal to be seated once more. He himself remained stood at his seat; the throne remaining empty behind him as he stood next to an ornate wooden chair. “I trust you are aware of the reason I called you here.”

Along with the four of the war council, there were five other nobles; two lords and three ladies, though they were just as opinionated and stubborn as their war council counterparts.

“Your majesty,” the youngest of the nobles immediately replied, her expression was calm but there was a fire in her eyes as she met Tooru’s gaze without a hint of fear, “unless you’re suddenly declaring a new tax ruling, I think everyone and their horse knows that’s on the horizon. Our question is what do you propose to do about it?”

Iwaizumi snorted, the bluntness in her attitude was refreshing to a degree.

“Lady Rini of House Furuta, correct?” Tooru raised an eyebrow as he got a nod of confirmation. “You are perceptive milady, I’ve not tried to hide the threat across our border from our folk, however, I am not going to sit here idly either.”

“Your father seemed to think that was the best course.” A gruff older man uttered.

“Lord Araya,” Tooru hummed, “what my father did or did not do is not why we’re here today. I am my own person with my own ideals.”

The older man snorted. “Uh huh, well I’m yet to properly throw my weight behind your cause, your majesty. You’ve given me little reason to so far.”

Lady Rini nodded in agreement. “You’ve shown little inclination to act until now.”

Tooru was silent for a moment. “This is also true, but with House Kageyama rising once more, I’ve had my hands full trying to accommodate the new treaty.”

A different lady of the court let out a sarcastic laugh, flicking her long white hair behind her shoulder. “Well whilst you were busy rekindling old friendships in the east sire, several scouts have sighted movement in the wilderness to our north. Whilst you were moving borders around, my sailors ran into three different ships coming down our western coast from the north. I’d love to know what your grand plan is to stop this invasion when you’ve barely been here to give out orders.”

Safe to say Tooru was slightly taken aback, but the ruthless honesty was accurate. He swallowed, trying to summon his calm facade.

“Ah, Lady Uta it is most unfortunate that you don’t see my actions in the east as important.” He smiled. “However we are one kingdom, and we have reason to believe that the northern territories are numerous, thus the alliance I swore with House Kageyama should reap benefits when it comes to the battlefield.”

“Should.” Lady Uta repeated, eyes narrowing.

Lady Suzuki snorted. “Yes, because whilst our military is strong, House Kageyama will be able to provide more men, more weapons, more supplies.”

There was a pause before a third feminine voice joined the fray. “You speak of soldiers like cattle. Like we’re just tools for killing.”

“With all due respects Lady Shige,” Lady Suzuki gave her the once over, a small grimace appearing as she glanced over the other’s more warrior-like features, “that’s all some of you are good for. “

Lady Shige didn’t miss a beat as she rose from her seat and drew her sword, prompting Lord Araya to do the same. The sounds of steel scraping against leather rang out as Iwaizumi and Yamamoto followed suit.

Tooru cleared his throat. “Okay.” He stated, signalling for calm as Lady Shige’s short sword glinted in the light. “If everyone could calm down—”

“Then tell this she-wolf that if she values her life, she better start regarding her soldiers with respect.” Lady Shige spat, pointing her blade at Lady Suzuki.

“Can I remind you all that murder isn’t going to solve this problem?” Tooru sighed.

“That didn’t seem to stop you letting that assassin’s guild become your lapdog.” Lord Araya uttered.

“Yeah,” Lady Rini chipped in “you let the palace servant live so you could make up with Tobio? Nevermind the fact that entire ‘Brotherhood’ are criminals.”

“Okay, this isn’t what we’re here to debate—”

“It’s true though.” Lady Shige snorted, still not lowering her sword. “You’re full of shit.”

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, his grip on his blade tightening as Tooru didn’t reply at first.

“It might do you all some good to hold your tongues.” Tooru murmured. “Because like it or not, whether you agree with my methods or not, whether you trust me as your _king_ or not, we’re standing on the cusp of war and unlike me; none of you have been privy to all the stakes. You think you know what’s on the line for us, but you don’t.”

“Oh yeah?” Lord Araya raised an eyebrow “then what’s at stake, _your majesty_?”

Tooru held his nerve. “If we don’t act, it won’t just be our kingdom that is destroyed.”

He remembered the words that Hēishān spoke, that the dragon and the phoenix must rise together or not at all. He had taken that as if they _didn_ _’t_ work together, then they’d both fail. He had been reluctant to mention it but when facing a revolt he was prepared to lay it all on the table.

“I went to House Kageyama, I offered that alliance because larger forces are at play in this war. We may think of ourselves as the largest and therefore most powerful, but I’ve seen and heard things that I can’t explain. And those things tell me that acting alone in this conflict is _the last_ thing we want to do.”

“Things.” Lady Uta snorted. “Old wives’ tales?”

Iwaizumi was done with being silent. “No.” He ignored the glare from Tooru. “How about a mage conjuring the spirit of a long-dead dragon specifically telling us that ‘the phoenix and the dragon will rise together or not at all’? I think that’s rather easy for even the simple-minded to understand.”

There was a stony silence as the words sunk in. Glances of confusion passed between everyone present. Tooru blinked slowly as he tried to find the words to follow up Iwaizumi’s revelation. Swords were lowered slowly, the hostility remained in the air.

“If I may,” a voice seldom heard spoke up. Gazes moved to the man dressed in green robes. He was neither friend nor foe of House Oikawa, and Tooru was painfully aware of this.

“Yes, Lord Ikari?” Tooru murmured.

He nodded in thanks. “I am sure none of us envies your position, your majesty, to have the weight of not only this kingdom but, apparently, another on your shoulders.” He spoke softly, much like Lady Ise who nodded in approval at the tone this new direction. “However, the fact of the matter is that many of our predecessors spent time trying to prevent the Blue Serpents from gaining the foothold they have.”

“Where are you going with this?” Lady Uta said, boredom clear in her voice.

“Patience,” Lady Ise quipped, shooting a glare at the other.

Lord Ikari nodded. “My father died in one of the many skirmishes on the northern border. I don’t claim to have the answers your majesty, but I do have experience growing up knowing that the ones who robbed me of my father have gotten away with it.”

“Join the club.” Lady Shige remarked. “It’s a big one.”

“Nevertheless, we cannot blindly rush into this,” Lord Ikari continued “they must be slaughtered whilst we have the chance. Call upon House Kageyama and call for talks on strategy before we rally our soldiers for battle.”

There were several objections but Tooru tuned them out. He felt numb to the situation by this point.

“Clearly, we’re never going to agree.” Lady Rini scoffed as quiet fell again. “So,” she met Tooru’s gaze “what does our king suggest?”

Tooru wanted to suggest they shut up and fall in line, but these nine spoke for the kingdom as a whole and saying that would be a terrible idea. He wondered if Tobio suffered similar plights back in his kingdom, or if the Brotherhood ever had squabbles on this scale.

Being king was hard, he always knew this, but it was times like this was made him consider faking his death.

“I suggest we get a better read on our enemy.” He stated calmly. “And I’ll contact Tobio to see how he plans to deal with the threat.”

“Sending more scouts?” Lady Suzuki offered.

Tooru smiled slightly. “Who’s to say they aren’t already en route?”

Iwaizumi fought the urge to smile, the letter that had passed from Tooru’s desk to the hawk from House Kageyama only a week ago had no doubt been received. If his estimate was correct, Yaku and Kunimi should be preparing to leave already.

“So until we get a report back,” Tooru decided to wrap this up before more insults were hurled “you’re dismissed.”

With a slight grumble, the nobles stood and nodded in parting before Tooru turned and strode out of the room. He reached into his robes and found his mother’s letter, deciding to cast his eyes over it once more.

As he read the letter in full, the tone took an abrupt turn. Where he had expected her to go into detail about how he should be courting a girl already, she had taken a different approach;

_‘Whilst I do hope you are at least showing interest; I understand you have more pressing matters to attend. Yes, I have heard about your campaign to rid the realm of the Blue Serpents as your father pledged._

_I don_ ' _t_ _necessarily approve, my son, but I understand. To be a king is to make the kingdom’s problems your own. Your father didn’t act rashly enough, he was soft on them and honest men paid the price._

_Tooru now is your chance to revive our dynasty in a positive light. Do not squander this chance. As much as you are pressured to have an heir sooner rather than later, if you don_ _’t act accordingly to this threat there won’t be a kingdom left for any heir to inherit.’_

He swallowed. The harsh reality of the situation had never been clearer. His mother was telling him to put the kingdom before the family’s succession, something he’d never thought would happen.

 

 

 


	3. Sentiments

**III**

**Sentiments**

Steel clashed against steel. Leather scraped against the sharp edge of the blade. Low grunts bounced off the walls of the armoury as neither of them showed a sign of tiring.

Kiyoko watched their movements carefully with Suga, taking mental notes as Asahi swung his battle-axe around his head. Daichi ducked and brought his sword up to slash at Asahi’s arm. As sparring sessions went, this was intense. She raised an eyebrow as Daichi took two steps back and rotated his wrist, rapier zipping through the air as Asahi adjusted the grip on his axe.

“Tired already Sawamura?” Asahi remarked, the sweat collecting on his brow making strands of hair stick.

“You wish.” Daichi chuckled. “Come at me.”

The royal guard took up the challenge. He inhaled deeply before advancing. The edge of the battle-axe caught the light as it cut through the air. Daichi knew better than to try and block it with his sword, he ducked again but Asahi’s reflexes were quicker. The double-sided axe head came back towards Daichi before he properly caught his bearings again. He let out a yelp as he lost his footing in the desperate attempt to not have his face rearranged.

Asahi took full advantage of Daichi’s loss of composure, kicking out the other’s ankle and sending him to the floor with a loud grunt. He waited a few seconds before extending a hand to help the other up.

“You still fall for that one.”

Daichi took his hand and got back to his feet, sheathing his sword and letting out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, well there’s something about that thing—” he gestured to the axe that Asahi held comfortably in one hand “heading straight at my _face_ that’s a little bit intimidating.”

Kiyoko laughed. “But Daichi, what was it you told Hinata that one time?”

“If memory serves it was something along the lines of ‘Trust your instincts, they’re usually right.” Suga supplied. “Or was it ‘only a dumbass wastes time thinking in a fight’?” He hummed in thought, ignoring the exasperated look from Daichi. “Oh no, it was ‘If you have time to worry about being dead then you have time to counter the attack.’ Yeah!”

Kiyoko laughed again, shaking her head as Daichi rolled his eyes. “Alright,” he said, “one of you two duel Asahi and let’s see how well you do.”

Suga put up his hands in surrender. “I’m an archer, not a swordsman.”

“Pffft.” Kiyoko punched his shoulder. “Pitiful excuse Suga.”

“Uh huh, well if you’re so confident, I’d love to see you duel Asahi.” Suga raised an eyebrow. “I bet you ten gold that you don’t last longer than Daichi.”

Kiyoko gave him an incredulous look. “Only ten? You must not have that much confidence in Asahi.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Asahi let out a loud laugh, slinging his axe across his shoulders. “You’re on Sugawara. Ten gold to the winner.”

“That’s not—” Suga looked startled as Kiyoko gave him a confident look before trading places with Daichi in the duelling circle. “Fine, ten gold to the winner.”

Kiyoko drew her katana, deciding one blade would do for now. Asahi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before taking his axe in his hands. For a moment neither of them moved, sizing each other up. Kiyoko would freely admit she had no idea how to duel a warrior with an axe but that wasn’t going to stop her trying.

She moved first, tilting her blade as she lunged forwards. Asahi read the move easily enough and used his dodging manoeuvre to build momentum before swinging the axe in a horizontal line. As Daichi had done, Kiyoko ducked but she stooped lower and in the same movement brought her blade to hit his right side. She stepped back as he tried to pull a fast lunge, meeting his gaze momentarily.

“Don’t feel like you have to go easy on me.” She remarked, rotating her wrist before taking the hilt of her sword with both hands.

There was no verbal reply from Asahi, he merely raised an eyebrow before moving quicker than she anticipated. Several lunges and swings were performed in quick succession completely erasing any doubt over the speed he could move at. With the last lunge coming closer than she would’ve liked, she reached behind her to the second sheath, drawing her new, slightly shorter blade.

Now with two swords, she could try to counter some of these lunges. The flexing of muscles preceded another lunge, the air shifting as the axe head came down. She dug her heels in as she brought her blades up together to halt the axe. Her shoulders ached as the force of the lunge dispersed but she got the sense Asahi had expected it.

With a loud ringing noise accompanying her blades scraping against one another, she stepped aside. Asahi pulled back and regarded her with curiosity for what her next move was. They paced the duelling circle, the smell of sweat in the air as they caught their breath back. There was a small smile on Kiyoko’s face as she paused.

Anticipation for the next strike built as she didn’t move. Her fingers flexed around the hilts of her blades. There was a sharp inhale before she sprang forward. Asahi blocked her first few parries with the haft of his axe, pushing her back a little as she tired. She let him think she was done before sidestepping and spinning to strike his left side with both blades. Their points merely dug into the chainmail a little, but it was a solid hit.

Asahi conceded momentarily before catching her off guard with a fast swing. She brought up her bracer to clash with the haft of the axe, slowing the swing enough to bring her knee up to strike his chest.

“Oof.” Suga breathed as he watched Asahi take half a step back after being winded slightly. He watched as they traded more parries, getting the idea that Kiyoko had great skill with a sword but also in hand-to-hand combat and she wasn’t afraid to mix the two together. Daichi hummed in amusement as the duel continued.

“Don’t make me headbutt you.” Asahi grunted as Kiyoko sheathed her shorter sword in favour of having one hand free.

“Why? Afraid you’ll give yourself a headache?” Kiyoko taunted, ducking away from another swing.

Suga and Daichi both chuckled at the taunting. Asahi met Kiyoko’s next parry with the haft of his axe, as she pulled back quickly, he stepped out of reach and adjusted his grip on his axe. Given that he had duelled Daichi beforehand, Kiyoko had to admire how much energy the royal guard still had. There was a determination in his eyes as he wiped his sweaty brow again and squared up for another onslaught.

“Not giving in yet?” Kiyoko asked, swinging her blade.

“Giving in isn’t in my job description.” Asahi retorted.

She figured that was a fair statement. “Man you must want that ten gold real badly.”

There was a sarcastic laugh from Asahi. “Uh huh, you keep thinking that.”

They met again, clashing of steel ringing out. With both of them tiring, the blows were scrappier in nature and there were sure to be bruises on show afterwards. She brought her blade up to meet the edge of his axe, leaning into the hit enough to stop the swing.

They paused, jostling for dominance. Suga and Daichi couldn’t tell at this point who would come out on top; Asahi had more experience, but Kiyoko wasn’t one to go down without pulling a few fast ones.

“Do you yield?” Asahi hummed, applying more pressure, steel scraped against steel with an ear-piercing screech.

“Yielding isn’t in my job description.” Kiyoko retorted, stepping back abruptly and taking advantage of Asahi being off-balance. She brought her blade up to his neck, stopping short of slicing through the exposed skin.

Asahi snorted, sensing that continuing would be pointless at this stage. He lowered his battle-axe and nodded.

“Impressive.”

Kiyoko sheathed her sword and bowed, smiling as she straightened her posture once more. “I try my best.”

“It’s not often I find myself bested by another.” Asahi hummed, setting his axe aside for a moment. “It’s been a while since I lost a duel.”

“Oh yeah?” Daichi remarked. “Who to?”

Asahi smiled. “Tobio.”

Confused glances passed between the trio, Tobio didn’t seem like the champion swordsman type. Asahi let out a low laugh, wiping at his sweaty brow before picking up the battle-axe again.

“I know, he doesn’t look it but he’s a devil with a sword.” He sighed, slinging the weapon over his shoulders. “Stabbed me a fair few times in our childhood…” he trailed off, glancing around the room almost like he was remembering his younger days. “Gods I hope he doesn’t have to take up the sword again.”

If any of the others had further questions, they couldn’t voice them before Asahi nodded in parting and strode out of the armoury. Kiyoko let out a heavy sigh, wincing as the buzz of combat faded and the soreness set in quickly. There was no doubt in her mind she had pulled a few muscles by parrying and blocking.

“Well, I think both of you should go and soak in the springs,” Suga stated. “You both probably stink.”

“Gee thanks.” Daichi scoffed, rolling his eyes as Kiyoko laughed. “Are you gonna let him say that about you?”

She shrugged. “I think you protest too much Daichi.”

Suga had to steel himself before he laughed at Daichi’s incredulous expression. He excused himself to see what business needed taking care off in Hokubujōsai that afternoon.

With half of the guild gone, the number of people he had to keep tabs on had halved with it. In a way he was thankful, but as with all trips away from the safety of the guild, there was an underlying anxiety about it. True, Kuroo and company weren’t on a job per se, but that didn’t mean they weren’t in danger. Yaku and Kunimi were headed directly into enemy hands and Suga had to reason with himself that they were more than capable of surviving any ambushes. He still worried though, because that’s how he was.

He left the fortress, taking his bow and quiver of arrows with him. He walked through the city streets, nodding in greeting to the townsfolk as he went. Shopping was not on his agenda as he passed through the market square, tactfully avoiding the merchants trying to get a few last sales in before the sun began to set. To see Tobu Misaki-Mura bustling left him feeling proud of the Brotherhood’s efforts.

Away from the crowded streets, over the footbridge and into the woodland, Suga found the area he was looking for. Past the trees was an overhang that gave him a gorgeous view of the sunken lake and the city overlooking it. An overturned tree trunk covered in moss and long hollowed out by critters served as a bench. When he spotted the figure sat there, he smiled.

“Figured you’d be out here.” He remarked, sitting next to the other and letting his bow and quiver drop onto the grass.

Blond hair shifted as Kenma glanced up, snapping out of his thoughts. “Hm, how so?”

“I found Nishinoya and Inuoka creating smoke runes and figured you’d want no part of that,” Suga replied. “And the weather has let up for once, the rivers have thawed, and the flowers are starting to bud.”

There was a small smile. “As much as I like the warmth of a library, it is nice to bask in nature’s beauty.”

“Precisely.” Suga leaned back slightly and took in the view; the lake surface glittered in patches where the sunlight pierced the clouds overhead. The usual roar of the waterfalls that fed the lake blocked out most of the hustle and bustle of the city, white spray rose from the plunging water and caught the light. Birdsong could be faintly heard from behind them in the trees, the buds of blossoms were beginning to sprout on the bare branches, signalling the cold season’s departure.

“My village was bordered by a forest,” Kenma broke the silence between them “every growing season would begin with the trees being covered in bright red blossoms.”

“Red?” Suga repeated, glancing at some of the buds on the trees, they were pink in colour.

“Mhm. It was strange.” Kenma hummed. “For most of my childhood I never understood why they were red. One of the elders said there was an earth mage who performed some kind of blood ritual and the forest still bears the marks but…” he trailed off as he slipped into thought. “When I started learning alchemy I studied the petals, well as best as I could anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Suga leaned forward, interested in where this was going and why Kenma had suddenly brought up a part of his past.

He nodded. “They weren’t normal blossoms, they contained some kind of magic in them.” He held out his hand and started tracing the shape on his palm. “The plant veins pulsed whenever I held them, but when my mother held them, they’d appear like normal blossoms.”

“Did you even find out what they were?”

He shook his head. “The last growing season I was there, I crushed several up into a paste and started testing its uses. From what I could tell, they could be useful for elixirs of power, but I didn’t get any further than that before,” he stopped himself, fixing his gaze on a flock of birds flying over the lake. “I don’t know if that forest is still standing.”

Suga followed his gaze, the birds were heading towards a forest on the other side of the lake in a ‘v’ formation.

“We can always send a scout?” Suga suggested. “Next time we have business in Tanishiti we can find someone willing to go looking—”

“No.” Kenma bluntly said, shaking his head. “I…thank you but no.”

Suga didn’t push the idea. By all accounts, Kenma’s village was probably in ruins and confirming that fact wouldn’t bring any closure to him. He had made it clear he didn’t want to find out what fate befell his parents.

“So why bring it up?” Suga asked. “If you don’t want to go back or find out, why bring it up?”

Another small smile graced Kenma’s face. “Nothing gets past you huh.”

“Puh-lease, living with Kuroo, Bokuto _and_ Daichi means you have to always read between the lines.”

“True.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, but I’ll listen if you want to get it off your chest.”

There were a few moments of silence between them again, Kenma’s gaze stayed on the lake, never glancing at Suga even when he continued;

“Akaashi has taken Kuroo to meet his family.” His tone was quiet, but Suga sensed it wasn’t because he was shy. “And Hinata has gone with them, though he’ll probably stay with Bokuto and his family.”

Suga didn’t interrupt, knowing it was far better to just let the other talk.

“I didn’t volunteer to go for various reasons, but when I sat here alone all afternoon until you arrived…I had time to reflect on stuff.” He shifted on the tree trunk, bringing his legs up to cross them underneath him. “I’m thankful to the Brotherhood for everything, for giving me a place to stay, but I’m wondering if it’s where I’m supposed to be.”

“How so?” Suga dared to ask.

He wrinkled his nose in thought. “I’m not sure. I just…” He tore his gaze away from the lake to meet Suga’s. “With Shoyo’s powers being what they are, I’m not sure he’s destined to settle down in one place for too long, but he’s not the type to travel alone either.”

There was a pause, Suga smiled warmly as he put the pieces together. “You’re saying if Hinata decides he needs to leave, you’d go with him?”

Kenma shrugged. “I had little choice when I left home, I had to go alone - well with Kuro but I barely knew him - and I guess I don’t want Shoyo to feel that this is something he has to face alone.”

“Are you saying that Hinata is thinking about leaving or are you speculating?”

Another shrug. “He hasn’t said anything to me about leaving, but I think we can all agree that it wouldn’t be a surprise if he declared it necessary.”

Suga let the roar of the waterfalls fill the silence for a moment, the sombre conversation didn’t fit the peaceful surroundings they were in. He smiled again as he reached out and clasped a hand over Kenma’s shoulder. “Well, regardless of where the road takes each of us, we’re still part of the Brotherhood. No matter how long our journeys are, the guild will be there to welcome us home.”

Kenma’s eyes were glassy as he listened, his hand came up to cover Suga’s. “Thank you.” He breathed “you have no idea how much that sentiment means.”

“You may be surprised.” Suga squeezed his shoulder before letting go. “I’ve had similar thoughts of leaving, but for now I’m content here.”

He nodded. “I think it’s almost inevitable that some of us will move on for a time, as you say, the bonds of Brotherhood won’t falter just because of distance.”

“Exactly.” Suga smiled. “Well, I’m going to head back and see if Yamaguchi needs help with anything.”

“I think I’ll stay a while, at least until the sun begins to set.” Kenma’s eyes were on the lake once more. “But thank you for listening, I…I wasn’t sure who to bring it up with.”

“I understand, I’m always here if you need me.”

As Suga left to return to the fortress, Kenma let himself mull over his thoughts. He didn’t imagine Hinata was planning on leaving anytime soon, but it was a possibility nonetheless. He couldn’t see a mage of that calibre being content staying in one place for too long, that was without thinking about what certain guardian spirits wanted him to do. For all Kenma knew, Hinata’s destiny lay in a far-flung corner of the realm that none of them had heard of.

He meant what he said though, that if Hinata felt he had to leave, he was going with him.


	4. Kingly Business

**IV**

**Kingly Business**

The glow of the fire illuminated Yaku’s face as he watched the flames dance in the breeze. Three days they had travelled and only that evening had they caught a glimpse of the expanding wilderness to the north. It had been a good ride so far, the kingdom of Kageyama wasn’t known for its easy-to-find trails but between them and a few helpful farmers they met along the way, they had made it to the border.

As the sun had set, they had taken in the way the grass yellowed in the afterglow. It had struck both of them that the wilderness was rather flat, a few dunes and small hills were scattered here and there but for the most part, it looked easy going. Which is what made Yaku all the more nervous about what was waiting out there.

“It would be different if it was a thick forest.” Kunimi continued the conversation they had been having about the lie of the land as he pushed some stew around the bowl he was eating out of. “Grasslands though, seems odd.”

“Yeah, like why has no-one claimed it?” Yaku replied, casting his eyes out into the darkness. They were still inside the border, at least according to the poorly maintained wall they were. The wilderness had been cloaked in darkness as the sun sunk below the horizon and the moon rose. Despite it nearly being a full moon, he couldn’t see many silhouettes beyond the odd gnarled tree here and there.

Kunimi shrugged. “Something to do with House Oikawa constantly harassing them?”

“But it’s fertile land by the looks of things. It clearly gets enough rain to sustain grass, so livestock would have no issue.”

“How long do you reckon it’ll take to cross it?”

In all honesty, Yaku didn’t know much about this part of the realm. He knew enough to know that the Northern Territories didn’t have a hard border but in terms of riding distances, he didn’t know much at all.

“Two days?” He offered as Kunimi set his bowl down. “Maybe three?”

The other seemed happy with his answer, gazing off into the darkness as well. They hadn’t spoken much on this trip, sure they had talked about this and that, but in regards to their situation neither had breathed a word. It was almost like an unspoken oath to not bring up the perilous task ahead of them.

“How long do you think we need to stay?”

Yaku shrugged. Again, he didn’t know what was waiting for them so he didn’t know how easy it would be to get the information they needed.

“Hm, I’m almost willing to say I don’t think we have a plan.” Kunimi hummed.

There was a snort from Yaku. “Plans? Since when has the Brotherhood ever made up and _then stuck with_ a single plan?”

Kunimi chuckled, poking their small campfire with a stick. “True, but we don’t have the liabilities we usually do. So what’s our plan?”

“We cross this wasteland first, then we make it up as we go along.” He smiled. “I’m sure between you and me we can’t fuck this up.”

Kunimi wasn’t sure if Yaku was being serious with that assumption. “…sure. But for the record, I’m not pretending to be looking for some long-lost relative. I’m pretty sure neither of us look like northerners.”

Yaku laughed. “Have you _met_ a northerner?”

“…does the Empire count?”

“No!”

“Then no.” Kunimi huffed. “Why?”

Yaku shook his head. “They don’t look vastly different, they just act a lot more…blunt.”

“Like you then.” Kunimi remarked under his breath.

“Hey!”

“You didn’t deny it,” Kunimi grinned “so we _could_ pretend to be trying to find my brother who doesn’t exist. Or we could try a different plan.”

“Uh huh, like?”

Kunimi paused for thought, watching the fire for a few moments. “Pretending to have information on House Oikawa? After all, I was a disgraced palace servant who may or may not harbour a grudge.”

Yaku could see this working more in the avenue of ‘getting closer to the Blue Serpents’ but it could also backfire spectacularly. They still had a few days to properly come up with something more believable.

“Sure, it could get us closer in, but you’re gonna have to get inventive with the information. I doubt they’ll accept petty rumours of who Tooru is fucking.”

Kunimi cleared his throat. “Pretty sure he’s not the one doing the fucking but that’s none of my business anymore.”

“Oh gods,” Yaku broke down into a fit of laughter “do I want to know how you found that out?”

Kunimi raised his eyebrows. “Well, it was like this you see…”

 

* * *

 

 

He rolled over in bed, the furs slipping off his shoulder as he settled again. Sunlight streamed into the bedchambers through the thin drapes, prompting him to open his eyes.

Iwaizumi was still asleep, even in the reasonably chilly room he refused to wear a shirt to bed. Tooru smiled into the pillow as he remained quiet. He rarely woke before Iwaizumi, the knight usually woke early enough to light the fire in the chamber. To see him still fast asleep was a rarity for Tooru.

Where Iwaizumi usually wore a stoic expression, his features were more relaxed as he slept. Tooru reached out and brushed his fingertips over Iwaizumi’s cheek. He wanted to preserve this moment forever; the innocence of it all without the burden of duty weighing either of them down. Being king was tiresome, some days he wondered how his life would’ve been if he hadn’t been born into this family.

After a while, Iwaizumi stirred, bringing his hand up to cover Tooru’s as his eyes slowly opened. A sleepy smile graced his features as he slowly woke up.

“How long have you been awake?” He murmured, shuffling closer under the heavy furs.

Tooru smiled as Iwaizumi’s forehead pressed against his. “Does it matter?”

“Hm yes, you’re usually asleep until I poke you awake,” Iwaizumi brought his hand to Tooru’s cheek and cupped his face “something wrong?”

There was a small shrug as Tooru regarded Iwaizumi with calm eyes. He had been thinking about his current issue with the nobles but didn’t really want to start the day by talking about it.

“Usual stuff, kingly business.”

Iwaizumi gave him a sceptical look. “You sure?”

“Hajime, you can stop worrying.” Tooru leaned forward and stole Iwaizumi’s lips in a chaste kiss. “It’s not your burden to carry.”

Iwaizumi returned the kiss, lingering for a few moments brushing his lips against Tooru’s.

“True, but I would gladly carry your burdens for the rest of my days.”

“I know, you remind me nearly every day.” Tooru pouted slightly.

“That’s because I feel like you _need_ to be reminded.” He hummed, poking Tooru’s nose playfully. “You’re getting too wrapped up in it all.”

Tooru hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to accuse him of that. he frowned slightly as he sat up, furs falling from his torso and pooling in his lap as he rubbed his chin in thought. The sunlight warmed his skin but there was still a chill in the room.

“Wrapped up in it all you say,” He glanced over his shoulder at Iwaizumi who hadn’t moved “what am I supposed to do?”

“Recognise that as much as the nobles bicker, they are there to help.”

“Hardly.” He scoffed. “Hajime I have to sort this mess out myself, the mess my father made as Lord Araya pointed out.”

“But you don’t have to do it alone.”

“You keep _saying that_ but it’s not true.” Tooru shook his head, feeling the bed shift as Iwaizumi sat up. “I’m the king here, not you.”

There was a tense pause as Iwaizumi inhaled deeply. Despite the thick walls, there were sounds of servants bustling about in the nearby rooms, calls from the courtyard rose outside as the horses were seen to and the guard recruits were beginning training that day.

They’d had disagreements before, Tooru would decide on something and Iwaizumi would argue it wasn’t the best course of action. There would be a harsh exchange, but an apology was never hard to come by.

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi broke the silence, “I’m not the king.”

Tooru snorted. “And?”

“And I don’t have a clue how to lead a kingdom, but I do know a thing or two about people in general.”

“Oh yeah?” Tooru dared to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. “And what great use is that right now?”

A hand came up and ruffled Tooru’s hair. Most people would never dream of touching the king’s head in such a manner. Then again Iwaizumi wasn’t ‘most people’. The simple gesture reminded Tooru of their younger days; the late summer nights catching fireflies in the southern region, the rough and tumble afternoons learning how to ride horses in the meadows of the east, the jokes about how Tooru would never be able to keep his horse galloping in a straight line.

“I remember a young boy who went from the son in a noble family to the heir to the throne.” Iwaizumi murmured, wrapping an arm around Tooru’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I remember being told that we’d be the centre of attention as we grew up, that girls would fawn over him and I’d have to keep him safe no matter the cost.”

Tooru swallowed, noting the soft tone to the other’s voice. This wasn’t a lecture, this was something more intimate.

“And I told the crown princess that I would gladly be there for my best friend, that whatever happens, he could rely on me, even if we don’t agree on things, I’ll be there through it all.”

“Thank you Hajime.” Tooru breathed.

“Just let yourself ask for help from time to time yeah?” Iwaizumi poked his cheek. “You’re allowed to ask for people’s opinions.”

“Alright,” Tooru smiled “so what do you propose my next move is?”

Caught a little off guard, Iwaizumi laughed. “That was fast.” He pulled away and stood up from the bed. Loose woollen pants clung to his waist as he stretched, muscles flexing as Tooru marvelled at the simplistic beauty of his lover.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Iwaizumi took his question seriously.

“Well it’s obvious that getting the nobles together all at once just breeds chaos.” He folded his arms across his chest. “So maybe summon them one at a time? Or in pairs? You need to get some useful conversations going if you hope to solve this crisis.”

He blinked slowly. He hadn’t thought of private summons before, every time he entertained the idea he got an unwelcome shiver down his spine as he remembered how Lady Suzuki _loves_ private summons.

“Huh,” Tooru rubbed his chin in thought “you’re on to something there.”

Iwaizumi smiled smugly. “Mhm. Get Lady Shige and Lord Araya together, they seem to have similar experiences in battle. Ladies Uta and Rini seem to put the kingdom’s folk before conquests of war.” He listed off. “It might be wiser to see Lord Ikari alone, same goes for Lady Ise, they both are soft-spoken and won’t appreciate another speaking over them.”

“And the rest can be seen as a trio because I’m not having Lady Suzuki here with me alone.” Tooru finished. “I’m almost willing to bet she’s trying to…” he waved off the rest of his sentence “either way, this sounds like a good plan Hajime.”

“I try my best.” Iwaizumi bowed his head.

The king rose from his bed, tossing the furs back onto the bed before approaching Iwaizumi. The heaviness that had weighed on his shoulders felt as if it had been lifted.

“Shall I send for Lady Shige and Lord Araya then?” Iwaizumi asked.

“In a few moments.” Tooru replied, taking Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and drawing him into a deeper kiss. As he drew back again, he met Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Let’s have a few more moments together before the day’s business steals me away from you.”

“I’m not gonna object to that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Tooru wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist. As important as the meetings with nobles were, they could wait just a little bit longer.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tadashi can I ask you something?” Tobio asked, drumming his fingers on the armrests of his throne.

“Uh, sure.” Yamaguchi glanced up from the parchment he had been keeping notes on as the day’s business got underway.

“How quickly would our soldiers be able to rally together and march?”

Yamaguchi seemed unfazed at the question, mainly due to the fact it had been asked a fair few times already by various generals, guards, townsfolk and the Brotherhood. “About four days. Some would meet you along the road. Though I’d have to talk more with the veterans for a more accurate answer.”

Tobio nodded, waiting for the next citizen to approach the throne. He didn’t usually conduct face-to-face meetings in this fashion; he preferred to see them in the city streets and discuss things more casually but there was a lot happening in Hokubujōsai that day so he couldn’t afford to leave. It would also pull away others from their tasks, even in the relative safety of Tobu Misaki-Mura he’d need at least Asahi and one other guard with him. And whilst Asahi would gladly walk with him, the royal guard had his hands full as it was.

“The villages have pledged their men?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Some are a bit…reluctant given that they only just returned but once informed of the dire situation _and_ the alliance with House Oikawa, most are supportive.”

Tobio sighted the older gentleman being led into the throne room by a guard. He held up a hand to Yamaguchi before beckoning the commoner forward.

“Greetings, what can I help you with today, sir?” He smiled.

The man was older than most merchants with his white hair and bushy beard, he didn’t wear any work clothes but instead more lavish furs to keep the winter chill out. Tobio guessed he owned land or businesses in the city to be dressed in such a manner.

“Your majesty,” he bowed “this isn’t a...uh normal request for money or aid.” He glanced at Yamaguchi before meeting Tobio’s now curious gaze. “It’s something more otherworldly.”

Tobio’s interest was snagged. “Otherworldly? How so?”

The gentleman shifted his weight, clasping his hands together and wringing them. “Your majesty I don’t wish to speak out of term—”

“Describe what it is however you see fit, there will be no punishment for the language.” Tobio leaned forward. “You have my full attention.”

He swallowed. “Yes, yes well…I was checking in on my son’s forge last night, the moon was out so there was a silvery light cast through the windows of the shop.” He paused, eyes widened as he wetted his lips to continue. “It was empty of course, being the night but I felt like there was something there y’know?”

Tobio nodded slowly, noting Yamaguchi’s quill making notes at a slower rate than normal as his attention was wrapped up in the man’s story.

“I took a torch around and couldn’t see anyone, no thieves or pickpockets rooting around so figured I was just imaginin’ it all.”

“But you weren’t.” Tobio supplied, getting a hasty nod from the man.

“As I was leaving, I caught sight of them, on the floor by the side door, paw prints.”

“Pawprints,” Yamaguchi repeated. “So a wolf?”

The man shook his head. “These weren’t just paw prints milord,” he ran a hand through his beard. “They were made of ice.”

At the mention of the element, Tobio’s first thought was to summon Inuoka and ask if he’s been testing any ‘new tricks’, but something didn’t feel right with that accusation.

Paw prints of ice?” Tobio clarified. “How many?”

“About half a dozen, like it had walked through the wall and out the door.”

Tobio paused for thought. Wolves weren’t exactly rare in these parts, but paw prints made of ice were a new thing. He twisted the ring on his finger as he debated what to do. Yamaguchi made several quick notes on the parchment before showing them to him.

With a nod, Tobio cleared his throat; “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Do you mind if I send the court mage and a few others to your son’s shop to investigate?”

“Not at all your majesty,” he bowed hastily “my son didn’t want to open today for fear something…cursed was happening.”

Tobio nodded. “That is fair enough, Inuoka will be sent as will two trusted individuals to aide him. We will try to get to the bottom of this matter for you and your son.”

“Thank-you your majesty!” He let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll leave the address with the guards and hurry back to tell my son to expect visitors.”

Tobio nodded again, waiting for the gentleman to leave the throne room before turning to Yamaguchi.

“Get Nishinoya and Kenma on this one with Inuoka, if this has anything to do with Tsukishima I want to know _immediately_.”

“Understood.” Yamaguchi nodded. “I’ll pass it along now.”

As the next commoner approached the throne, Tobio tried to forget about the strange sighting for now. There were several theories bubbling inside his mind, for his sake he hoped this was just a trick of the light or something equally mundane.


	5. Family

**V**

**Family**

As the familiar sight of Kōshi greeted them, so did a light rain shower. Once they had crossed the border, the rains had doused them on and off throughout the days of walking. In a way they preferred it to snow or hail, but it still made them eager to get to Kōshi and sleep in a proper bed for the night. Kuroo and Akaashi had already agreed to carry on to Akaashi’s home village considering it wasn’t that much further, leaving Yuki with Bokuto and Hinata in Kōshi.

“When will you be back?” Bokuto asked as they paused outside his family’s house, the road to the gate out of town running right past it. “Like, two days? A week? Should we come and find you?”

Kuroo looked to Akaashi for some kind of estimate. The other shrugged. “I’d say if we’re not back in three days’ time, come find us.”

“Gotchya~” Bokuto grinned, giving them a thumbs up as they stepped back and started walking. With him and Hinata waving them off, the duo proceeded towards the gateway back to the outside world.

Kuroo had tried not to bombard Akaashi with questions whilst in the company of others, but he was feeling a lot of different things; mainly nerves that Akaashi’s parents didn’t react poorly to their commitment to each other, but he was also wary of how they’d react to Akaashi returning at all.

“Stop over-thinking.” Akaashi remarked, nudging Kuroo in the side as they found themselves alone on the coastal road. The sea was choppy today meaning it was doubtful his father was at sea. He had declined to send any messages beforehand, he didn’t want them to anticipate his return. Kuroo would say _he_ was the one over-thinking.

“Hey now, I’m about to meet the parents of the love of my life.” Kuroo swooned, making Akaashi chuckle. “I gotta make a good impression.”

“Uh-huh.” Akaashi wasn’t going to shatter Kuroo’s apparent optimism over the entire situation. Maybe it was for the best that they didn’t acknowledge the uncomfortable truth.

“How much further?” Kuroo asked, spotting a settlement not too far away.

“It’s not that one.” Akaashi replied with a small smile. “We’ll be walking for another hour or so.”

“An hour?!” Kuroo glanced up at the dark skies, storm clouds had rolled in off the sea and the wind had picked up. It wasn’t going to be a pleasant hour.

They passed the settlement without much thought, Akaashi knew there might’ve been a few friendly faces he could’ve checked in with but delaying the inevitable wasn’t going to make the twisting knot in his stomach go away. The road rose with a hill, obstructing the rest of the coast from view until they reached the summit. Looking down the hill Akaashi felt a wave of nostalgia hit him; the relatively large village curved with the coast, fencing in as much of the beach as they could. Sail ships were moored in the harbour, a network of jetties sprawled out from the beach like a rabbit warren, freeing up multiple spaces for ships of all sizes to dock.

Buildings were tightly clustered the further inland they got, leaving the large warehouses and workshops by the coastline. Akaashi knew the layout of the village well. There were only two gates into the village, one that led straight into the busy harbour and the other was more towards the residential district. He pointed Kuroo towards the harbour gate;

“We’ll be able to see how many of the ships are out at sea, though not many in this weather I expect.” He reasoned. The dirt path took them straight into the bustling port hands. For a small village, it was a popular harbour to sail into if the goods weren’t destined for Kōshi or Tanishiti.

Closer up, the scale of the sailing ships dawned on them both; large vessels that easily dwarfed the Wolves of the Waves ships they had seen. These weren’t just inter-kingdom boats, these were ships that sailed to lands far away and wore the scars of the open ocean with pride. Their wooden frames creaked as water lapped at the hulls. Whatever sails or flags that were left untied were flapping in the coastal wind. Figureheads stood proudly at the bows, some with fresh coats of paint and others that had clearly been through treacherous seas lately.

“My father’s vessel is here.” Akaashi nodded to one of the largest ships, it had three masts, but the dorsal-fin sails were furled indicating she had been docked for a while. He didn’t feel the need to do a closer inspection as Kuroo seemed caught up in the sheer size of the ships surrounding them.

“Wait, you were taught how to sail these giants?” Kuroo gestured to the cannons peeking out of the port side of one ship. “And you were in charge of these?”

Akaashi snorted. “No. I…I left before then.” He shook his head, the knot in his stomach twisting as he cast his gaze around at the port-hands. He didn’t think they had recognised him yet but it wouldn’t take long for word to travel. “Let’s go.”

He took Kuroo’s hand, dragging him towards the tightly clustered buildings that made up the homes of the villagers. Kuroo didn’t object to being torn away from his new fascination. He squeezed Akaashi’s hand as the dirt path below them turned to wooden planks. The houses here were made of wood mainly, built to withstand the coastal winds and mounted on stilts to avoid flooding seawater.

It was different from his own home but familiar enough that he didn’t have to ask any questions.

Akaashi halted at the intersection and turned towards Kuroo. “It’s just down this lane.”

“Okay.” Kuroo smiled. He met Akaashi’s gaze, he didn’t need to ask as the feeling of uncertainty washed over him.

_I_ _’m scared Tetsu_

Kuroo patted his head with his free hand. “Worst case scenario, we head back to Kōshi and find Bo, yeah?”

There was a moment of silence before Akaashi hummed in agreement. With his uneasy mind still turning irrational thoughts over, Akaashi tugged Kuroo into the lane. The large blue door had a brass knocker on it, unusual Kuroo thought, for a fishing village but given how big the ship in the harbour was, it was obvious Akaashi’s family had money and influence.

After using the knocker, Akaashi squeezed Kuroo’s hand harder than he’d ever squeezed it. Kuroo inhaled as he heard footsteps before the door was pulled open slowly. A young girl stood in the doorway, her features didn’t match Akaashi’s which indicated she wasn’t a relation. Her plain dress and apron further gave Kuroo the idea she didn’t belong to the apparently upper-class family.

“To whom does the master owe the pleasure?” She asked, glancing between Akaashi and Kuroo. “We don’t do handouts here I’m afraid.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Not even to his eldest son?”

The girl looked slightly confused, tilting her head as she regarded Akaashi with a more intense gaze.

“Eldest…son.”

“Keiji,” Akaashi stated. “I’m guessing they hired you after I left.”

“Oh, _Keiji_.” She smiled slightly. “They…they’ll be happy to see you.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure if this was a sincere response or not. Nevertheless, they were invited inside, Akaashi slipping his hand away from Kuroo’s as they entered. They found themselves immediately in a common area of sorts, Akaashi would later call it a parlour, Kuroo wrinkled his nose at the smell of fresh cut flowers that assaulted his senses.

“I’ll fetch the master of the house, please wait here.” The girl told them, bowing before she stepped into another room.

“Master,” Kuroo repeated, glancing at Akaashi “are you gonna tell me you’re nobility now?”

“Don’t be fucking stupid, if they were nobles I wouldn’t be stood here right now.” Akaashi hissed. “No, my father just knew what to do with money and probably got himself a good position in the merchants guild.”

Kuroo paid no mind to Akaashi’s blunt reply, instead he took in the room they were in; a wooden bench was positioned near a small fireplace that was lit, a framed painting hung on the wall above it depicting a large sailing ship in a storm. Kuroo had seen these fancier fire pits before but usually it was in the middle of a job and he didn’t have time to appreciate the ornate details.

Akaashi cautiously followed him to stand in front of the flickering flames, not saying anything as Kuroo’s gaze focused on the carved stone of the mantelpiece.

They waited a while, it felt like an hour but that was due to Akaashi’s nervous state. In reality, it was barely a few minutes before footsteps on the wooden floor signalled company was arriving. Kuroo glanced over to the doorway to see an imposing gentleman with a dark coloured beard that matched his full head of hair, his expression was stern but there was something in his gaze that made Kuroo feel a little hopeful. He didn’t appear dressed as a sailor with his finely cut clothes; a navy-blue shirt and black pants, Akaashi’s comment about the merchant’s guild seemed to ring true.  A woman accompanied him, her hair the same dark brown as the man’s, set in an elaborate braid that draped over her left shoulder. She was less imposing in her stature, but she seemed cautious of their business in her home, clasping her hands together in front of her simple form-fitting pale blue dress.

The same serving girl entered, smiling briefly at Kuroo before looking to her employers. “Sir, ma’am, this is—”

As she spoke, Akaashi turned to face the couple. Kuroo wasn’t sure what his reaction should’ve been, electing to clasp his hands behind his back as the woman cut off the serving girl’s sentence.

“Keiji?” Her voice was soft but the caution still clear. “It’s really you?”

Akaashi swallowed before smiling slightly. “I’ve only been gone three summers, I can’t look that different.”

She stepped forward, getting a better look at her son. She wasn’t that much taller than him but she still cupped his face and tilted his face up to meet her gaze. Her slate-coloured eyes matched his, Kuroo noted as she abruptly pulled Akaashi into a hug. The gentleman remained by the door as his wife embraced their son. Kuroo slowly stepped away and dared to approach him, flashing the serving girl a glance to see if she gave away any clues to his reaction. When she didn’t shake her head, he sensed the man was simply shocked.

“Are you Keiji’s father?” Kuroo quietly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yes.” He said, looking Kuroo up and down. “And you are?”

“A friend.” Kuroo smiled, offering his hand to shake. “I met Keiji not far from Kōshi and we travelled together for a time…well, ever since actually.”

His hand was taken in a firm handshake. “I assume you know what he is.

“If by that you mean a skilled mage, then yes.” Kuroo shrugged off the slight apprehension in the other’s tone. He glanced over at Akaashi who was now being asked several questions by his now smiling mother. There was a sense of relief in him as he glanced back to the other’s father. “He’s more than that though.”

“He had a different path to follow.” There was a head shake. “A more secure path.”

Kuroo was starting to understand the unspoken tension that had always risen in Akaashi when he spoke about returning home. Their conversation was cut short by Akaashi’s mother stating that they must be tired and hungry from travelling before sending the serving girl to find some drinks and food. It seemed they were staying for dinner at least, and Kuroo wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing.

They were taken into a larger room that was dominated by a long table with six chairs surrounding it. The centrepiece of the table was a large pot of bright purple flowers. Akaashi glanced around the room taking in the suspended chandelier with six candles illuminating the room and the oil paintings on the walls. Things had changed a lot since he left.

“Please sit, there will be tea shortly.” The serving girl quietly stated before ducking out of the room. Kuroo took the initiative and pulled out a chair for Akaashi and then himself as the other’s parents did the same. There was a pause as the four of them sat across from each other. Akaashi’s gaze flicked between his mother and father as he waited for the questions to start.

“So, where exactly did you go?” His father asked, straight to the point as Akaashi had anticipated.

“North at first.” Akaashi replied calmly, leaning forward on the table. “I met Tetsurou,” he gestured to Kuroo “and a few others along the way. We travelled together for a while doing mercenary work and the like.”

“Mercenary, you.” His father let out a sarcastic laugh. Kuroo had to clench his hand into a fist under the table to stop himself interrupting.

“Laugh all you wish, but yes.” Akaashi kept his composure. “We earned our fair share of gold and did some good work.”

His mother raised an eyebrow. “You said ‘at first’, are you telling us you travelled further?”

There was a small nod from Akaashi. “We went west for some work, and then back towards Tanishiti. Eventually we had enough gold to get a place of our own, the four of us.” He glanced at Kuroo as the serving girl reappeared with tea for them.

_Don_ _’t mention the fact we’ve killed people, whatever you do._

Kuroo blinked slowly, nodding as the full teacup was given to him. Akaashi smiled and nodded at the serving girl as he was given tea before he continued.

“We made more friends as we did more work, and more interesting characters came into our little group.” He watched his mother smile a little, the fact that he met half of the guild through criminal acts was beside the point. “They’re not all mercenaries either, there’s a blacksmith, a hunter, a stable boy, former palace servant…” he listed off. “And a few mages.”

“Mages.” His father uttered. “Right.”

Kuroo was getting the idea that Akaashi’s father’s hatred for mages was more deep-rooted than Kunimi’s.

“Either way, we were employed by the king at one point.” Akaashi dropped the news in a very nonchalant fashion making both his parents splutter.

“The king?” His mother repeated. “Keiji don’t tell us lies—”

“It’s true.” Kuroo added with a smile. “King Tooru requested our help.”

“What could he possibly have wanted a bunch of…misfits?” Akaashi’s father chose his words carefully. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. The word ‘outcasts’ was on the tip of his father’s tongue, he knew it.

“Funnily enough, sending his banner-men into a neighbouring kingdom can be classed as an act of war.” Akaashi shrugged. “And as I said, we had a former palace servant with us so the loose ends got joined up…and we found ourselves headed east.”

“House Kageyama.” His father grumbled. “You mean to tell me that you and your band of friends had a hand in that?”

Akaashi was silent for a moment. “And what’s it to you if that’s the truth?”

Kuroo waited for another cutting remark, instead Akaashi’s father rose from his seat and began pacing the length of the table. The silence returned as Akaashi watched him, waiting for an answer.

“You could’ve stayed here.” He uttered pausing at the large window that overlooked a small piece of land behind the house. “You could’ve had a normal life here Keiji.”

“You and I both know that wasn’t going to happen.” Akaashi replied, linking his fingers together on the table.

“Because you let the whispers in the shadows get to you. You were a fine deckhand, a navigator in the making. Your siblings were crushed when I told them you had gone. They thought you were going to take my place and continue the legacy of our family.”

“You told me that I’m _cursed_.” He spat, ignoring the look Kuroo gave him. “For all my potential, in your eyes I’m still cursed.”

His mother shot him a pitied look, Kuroo wanted to interrupt but this was clearly a family matter. He kept his mouth shut as Akaashi’s father turned to meet his son’s gaze.

“You could’ve learnt to control them, instead you flaunted them. You only have yourself to blame for that.”

Kuroo was teetering on the edge of his patience, he met Akaashi’s mother’s gaze. She shook her head in warning. Akaashi ignored this warning as he rose to his feet.

“I was barely thirteen summers old!” He snapped. “And you didn’t give a fuck about helping me control them, no you just forced me to try and navigate through a storm barely two days after my powers surfaced.”

His father’s eyes narrowed. “You hold your tongue—”

“Or what? You’ll disown me? Too late for that, I took those matters into my hands already.”

“I never wanted you to leave Keiji.” His father’s tone softened slightly, the first hint of remorse flickering across his stern features. “You’re my _son_. I didn’t want something like this to get the better of you.”

“You keep talking like it’s something I can snap my fingers and make disappear.” Akaashi held his gaze as he gestured to the air around him. “I tried. Gods know I tried. Do you think I enjoy being able to do what I can? The things I’ve seen, the things I’ve felt second-hand, the fact that after some of it I’ve not slept for days on end because I know it’ll all resurface again but _worse_. You think I’d enjoy having these powers?”

Some of this was news to Kuroo. He knew Akaashi had been somewhat reluctant to showcase his powers, but he didn’t know the other had actively tried to get rid of his powers. He wanted to pull Akaashi close to him and offer some comfort.

“I can control them now,” Akaashi continued “but only because I’ve faced this storm head on. I spoke to other mages and trusted others with my life in the darkest moments of my life.” His fingers twitched at the memory of undoing Tsukishima’s handiwork. “In the three summers I’ve been gone I’ve grown with these powers into the person you see before you. And none of that was down to you, father.”

Kuroo waited for another outburst. Akaashi’s father was silent for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh.

“…clearly.” He murmured, glancing to his wife. “I’m going down to the ship, I’ll be back after sundown.”

With a purposeful stride, he left the dining room. Akaashi snorted as he heard the front door close behind his father. He let out his own heavy sigh as he sat back down and put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry mother.”

She reached across the table and gently took his hands in hers, making him meet her gaze. “As I said three summers ago, this isn’t your fault Keiji.”

“He still despises that part of me though.”

She shook her head. “He blames himself.”

“For what? For reacting in a normal way to finding out his eldest son is a freak?”

Kuroo tsked loudly. “Hey now, we’ve been through this; you’re not a freak.”

“He’s right,” his mother smiled “you’re not a freak, you’re not cursed.”

“You’re not like Hinata either,” Kuroo added “you’ve not got _that_ craziness going on.”

Akaashi hummed softly. “Then what am I? If I’m not a freak, then what am I?”

“You’re my eldest son,” His mother replied without missing a beat “you’re my pride and joy, you’re the boy who would rather stand at the bow of his father’s ship and stare out across the water imagining the new realms he’d visit instead of helping his younger brother with the cargo.”

“You never told me you had a brother.” Kuroo murmured, nudging Akaashi playfully.

“I have a sister too.” Akaashi shrugged.

“They’re both serving on the family’s fleet.” His mother told Kuroo. “His older sister is the navigator for one of our largest vessels, his brother is a lookout on another.”

“I haven’t seen or heard from them since I left. I doubt they care.”

“Rei cares,” his mother smiled, squeezing his hands, “she asks after you every time she writes. Shinji is a little less frequent in his letters but when he returns home he recalls stories from when you were kids.”

Akaashi didn’t say anything, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had assumed his siblings had given up on him. His mother squeezed his hands again as his bottom lip quivered. She glanced down at his hands and took more interest in the silver band around his finger.

“Keiji, what’s this?” She twisted the ring around. Akaashi’s heart was in his throat now, he had overlooked the commitment ring.

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Ah, uh that’s actually mine.”

“Yours.” She couldn’t keep the smile from her face, even as she raised an eyebrow quizzically. “I trust there’s an explanation.”

Kuroo let his own smile play on his face before launching into the tale before Akaashi could object. “Well my father gave it to my mother as a declaration of love. And when I left home my mother gave it to me so I knew wherever I went that I was loved.” He rattled off without hesitation, watching her smile grow as he spoke. “And uh…” he trailed off, telling Akaashi’s mother about reversing a taboo ritual was one way to ruin the moment they were having. “Basically I…I mean for a while I…”

Akaashi could feel his cheeks reddening as Kuroo stumbled over words. His mother’s smile was growing as she turned the ring around his finger.

“We had some tough jobs,” Kuroo eventually decided how to put it into words. “These jobs weren’t nice and they were dangerous. Our guild got split up for some of it and things were said…I was a jerk really. And me being a jerk nearly got Keiji killed.” He met Akaashi’s gaze, the memory of the ritual coming back, how his argument with Suga resulted in Akaashi ending up in the middle of it alone. “And in the few moments that I wasn’t sure if he was alive or not, I could only think of one thing;”

“Don’t be dead.” Akaashi finished.

“Yeah.” Kuroo let out a breathless laugh, redirecting his attention back to Akaashi’s mother, she was hanging on Kuroo’s every word. “Once the dust settled, I knew I had to tell him. I knew bits and pieces of his past, how he left home because of his powers, how he thought he was cursed…I wanted him to know that he’s loved. That I love him.”

Akaashi smiled, waiting for his mother to say something as she glanced between the two of them.

“I’m glad something good came out of you leaving home.” She said, squeezing his hand. “And I’m glad you came back to share this with me.”

“He’s been asking me for a while to bring him home.” Akaashi nodded to Kuroo. “I just…didn’t want to face father.”

“Understandable. But he won’t be back for a while so feel free to stay. He probably just needs some time to think.”

“We have friends in Kōshi if it’s too much—” Kuroo started before she cut him off.

She snorted, shaking her head. “Oh you’re staying, and if my husband has an issue with it then he can stay in the tavern. I’m not kicking my son, whom I’ve not seen for three summers, and his lover out on the street just because of him.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I like your mother Keiji. She reminds me of Suga a little bit.”

Akaashi laughed. “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

“Suga?”

“Ah he’s the hunter of our guild,” Kuroo explained, “it’s actually a funny story how we met him…”

Akaashi got the idea that the next few hours were going to consist of them telling his mother about the Brotherhood and the grand adventures they had been on. He was happy she was receptive to their slightly odd lifestyle, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bothered by his father’s reaction to it all.

Clearly, there was still work to do.

 


	6. Looking Forward

**VI**

**Looking Forward**

Things had changed a little in Kōshi since Hinata was last there. In the time that the Brotherhood had moved to the rural countryside of Tobio’s kingdom, things had gotten more chaotic in House Oikawa’s cities. As they had arrived, Hinata noted the posters stuck onto the doors of taverns and businesses alike proclaiming that ‘the Northern Threat must be eliminated’ amongst other political statements. Bokuto had kept quiet about it as they arrived at his family’s home, opting instead to entertain his younger brothers over dinner with stories from the neighbouring kingdom and the people they had met there.

“A _dragon_ tamer?!” Kazuo repeated, nearly knocking his cup of water over. Bokuto’s mother, a woman who could both prompt Hinata to laugh until his sides hurt and scare him half to death with one look, rolled her eyes slightly as both boys stared at Bokuto with wide eyes.

“Yes!” Bokuto replied equally as enthusiastically. “He was a bit of a jerk wasn’t he Hinata?”

“He nearly ate Kuroo!” Hinata chipped in.

“Well, his _dragon_ nearly did.” Bokuto laughed. “But after a while he was alright, and his dragon didn’t really mind us I don't think.”

“What about the king?” Kenji asked, mouth full of bread. “What’s _he_ like?”

Bokuto grinned. “I think Hinata should tell you that, he spoke to Tobio a lot more than me.”

Feeling put on the spot, Hinata nodded slowly. How _should_ he describe Tobio? There was a lot of layers to the lonely king, especially when they first met him. It was hard to put into words at first, especially words that wouldn’t bore two young boys who had no interest in politics.

“Uhm,” he fiddled with the wooden spoon he had been eating stew with “Tobio is…special.” He settled on that word, there wasn’t really another like Tobio in his mind; confident in front of his staff and his people but underneath there were glimpses of the scared boy that had been thrust into the seat of power. “He trusts his friends to help him be a good king, he leads by example, trying to do what’s right for his people and his family.”

“I thought you said his family died?” Kazuo pouted.

“They did.” Bokuto nodded, a more sombre tone to his voice. “Tobio is the last of his line.”

“That’s gotta be tough on him.” Bokuto’s father spoke up, glancing at his three sons. “To think he doesn’t have any siblings.”

Hinata tried to imagine how he’d feel if Natsu wasn’t around, even though she’s far younger than him and he hasn’t seen her in several months he felt a pang of sadness wash over him at the thought of losing her.

“He’s got good friends.” Hinata smiled. “They went through everything with him, they know better than everyone else what he’s been through.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement, draining his cup and immediately pouring another. “Ooh you should tell them about the griffins!”

“Griffins?” Both brothers said in unison. “What are those?”

Hinata described the majestic beauty of the griffins in as much detail as he could; their regal appearance that was unlike any other he had seen, how they silently walked through the forests behind Hokubujōsai, their soft voices inside his head, the calm aura they gave off whenever he was around them. He found himself longing to return to them as he spoke.

“Y’know, they sound almost like gods of the forest.” Bokuto hummed after Hinata finished explaining how the griffins are cryptic in their words. “I’ve never met them so I can’t say for sure.”

“Maybe,” Hinata shrugged. “They say they can hear Hēishān.”

“Who’s Hēishān?” Kenji asked. Hinata could sense this conversation was going to go on for a while.

After they finished dinner, and in turn telling Bokuto’s family about their adventures in the east, the younger brothers were sent to bed with promises that the next day they could ask all the questions they wanted after they were done with their chores. The firepit crackled as water was heated up for some tea, wind pressed lightly against the wooden door of the humble home. Bokuto helped his mother wash the dishes from dinner as Hinata warmed himself in front of the fire with the other’s father.

“So you speak to those griffin creatures, yes?” Bokuto’s father asked quietly, catching Hinata slightly off guard.

“Y-Yes, why?”

“Merely curious,” he smiled, shifting in the large wooden chair he sat in. His loose-fitting clothes creased as he rubbed the stubble on his chin in thought. “Can anyone else talk to them?”

“Only Tobio, well our friend Yaku heard them once…I guess anyone can?” Hinata hummed in thought. “But I’m the only one to enter their cave. Tobio said it’s a death wish to enter a creature’s lair uninvited.”

Bokuto’s father let out a deep booming laugh. “Yes, he’s right. I remember one time when me and my friends were combing the beaches to the west of Kōshi and we came across this cave—”

“Ooh!” Bokuto interrupted as he hurried over. “Is this the story of the—”

“Patience boy,” His father playfully jabbed him in the side. Bokuto sunk to the floor in fake agony before getting into a more comfortable position next to Hinata to listen to the story. His eyes were wide as his father sighed heavily and picked up the tale again. “So yes, we found this cave, seaweed dangling from the ceiling, rocks all pushed this way and that by the high tide. There were four of us and we fancied ourselves braver than most,”

“More like stupider.” His wife remarked as she sat in a second wooden chair.

“You still fell for me, brains or not.” He winked. Hinata could definitely see where Bokuto got his charisma from as they shared a laugh. “Anyway, we decided ‘fuck let’s check this cave out’. None of us had any fire magic to light the way but my mate Ryu had a fancy runestone that could cast some light so that’s all we had to go with. He went first, of course, I followed and our other two friends hung back a bit to make sure the tide didn’t come in out of nowhere but they followed us in a little bit.”

“How deep did the cave go?” Hinata asked.

“Deep enough for us to only have the runestone as a light source.” He replied. “It was like a mineshaft carved by a worm, twisting and turning. We lost sight of the entrance quickly and it got _real quiet._ ” He paused. “So quiet that when Ryu whispered a question to me, I jumped out of me skin.”

Bokuto was biting his lip as he hung on his father’s every word, Hinata found himself leaning in as the other’s father went on to tell them how the cave opened up as they got deeper.

“And all we could see in the glow of the runestone was the pieces of shipwrecks that had washed in from the sea. Wooden beams, tattered sails, rope coiled up like snakes…” His voice got quieter, making them both lean closer to hear. “And then, in the silence of the cave, we hear it; scuffling and hissing. Me and Ryu look at each other like ‘what the fuck’ but before we can do anything there’s this ear-piercing screech and it lunges at us—” He abruptly pounced on Bokuto, clinging to his arm as he caught his eldest off guard. “—and it’s screeching and I’m hollering for Ryu to run for it and the idiot drops the fucking runestone!”

He let Bokuto go, reclining back in his chair as he looked between the two of them.

“I’ll never forget it, the way this creature’s bony face was illuminated by the runestone.” He sighed in content as if he was recalling a fond memory and not nightmare fuel. “It was like a man’s, but greener. Eyes bigger than apples, teeth yellower than the sun.” He smiled as both Bokuto and Hinata’s faces paled. “And well, me and Ryu did the sensible thing and _ran the fuck away_. We high-tailed it outta there faster than a hare being chased by a fox. We were hollering and screaming for our friends to start runnin.”

“Did it chase you all the way?” Bokuto asked.

He shrugged. “Dunno. We didn’t look back even when we got to the cave entrance. We never went back, we never told anyone. Course, we laughed about it a lot, Ryu’s still got the scar on his arm where it scratched him.” He gestured to his forearm. “But we escaped with our lives.”

“So cool…” Hinata breathed, utterly entranced by the tale. “Any idea what it was?”

“Nope.” He grinned, glancing to his wife. “She reckons it was a she-devil of the sea, one of them sirens.”

Bokuto mother raised an eyebrow, not glancing up from the knitting she had begun halfway through the story. “It was in a cave that’s usually flooded and was surrounded by shipwrecks.” She reasoned. “It’s a good a guess as any.”

“Not saying it ain’t dear.”

Hinata was wide-eyed as Bokuto laughed. Tea was served shortly afterwards, a comforting beverage as the chilly night air whistled through a crack in the door. As Bokuto’s parents retired for the night, leaving the pair of them a pile of blankets, Hinata started wondering how their friends were doing. Bokuto was quiet, keeping his thoughts to himself as he put more logs on the fire to keep it burning all night. They both remained awake for a while, quietly conversing about the plans for the next day and recalling the tale Bokuto’s father had told them. When they settled down to sleep, Hinata’s gaze fell on the fire; the dancing flames bringing some comfort as he tried to get used to not having Kenma’s presence there.

 

* * *

 

If Tooru had to pick a ‘favourite noble’, his would be Lady Ise simply because she didn’t constantly remind him that he’s the person who has to lead the kingdom to greatness. She was always the quieter of the war council, silently listening and taking notes on the matters that were discussed, rarely did she ever speak up in the midst of the squabbling. When she did speak up, the others listened with interest. She was a wise woman beyond her years and it was that wisdom that had ensured her region, and the city of Kōshi residing in it, had remained prosperous and stable.

So when it came to discussing matters of importance with her, Tooru wasn’t feeling nearly as nervous as he had with the others.

“Your majesty,” she greeted with a curtsy, her modest red robes shifting with the movement. Her short brown hair was pinned back that afternoon with an ornate butterfly pin, the silvery highlights the only giveaway that she was much older than the king. “I hope you are well.”

Tooru nodded in reply, inviting her into his chambers and gesturing her to sit on one of the two cushioned seats. He’d requested two of the reading chairs be brought to his chambers for these discussions with the nobles, they were more comfortable than the chairs of the banqueting hall and considering how long some of these talks had been, he wasn’t about to be uncomfortable for another three hours.

“I’m grateful you agreed to see me.” He smiled as she took a seat and accepted the tea offered to her by one of the chambermaids.

“I’m more than happy to be of assistance to you your majesty.” She replied, her voice soft and calming. “And definitely more at ease to talk to you in private.”

Tooru nodded again. “It was obvious that having group conversations was not effective, thus I decided to hold smaller, more focused discussions where fewer distractions are present.”

Lady Ise took a dainty sip before meeting his gaze. Her green eyes contrasted with her red robes making them appear brighter. “So what is it you wish to discuss sire?”

“In short,” He accepted his own tea from the maid “I wish to know what your concerns are as we head forward into the growing season. Obviously the Blue Serpents dominate much of our council discussions so I’m keen to hear what a Lady of your position and opinion has to say.”

There were a few moments of quiet as she thought of a reply. “Well, Kōshi is a large city with many able-bodied men and women ready to lend their sword arms to any battle. Opinion is one-sided it seems, they wish to take the battle to the Serpents.”

“I see.” Tooru hummed. “But what do you think milady?”

She smiled slightly. “I understand my people’s desires but I fear that rushing into a war without a plan will only cause a collapse of peace.”

Tooru nodded, this sentiment had been raised by Lady Shige and Lord Araya that morning. “And what kind of plan would fill you with confidence?”

She took another sip, letting the silence between them linger. “A plan that ensures the kingdom will not fall if the outcome is not what we desire.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow, draining his own cup. “You want a fall-back plan?”

“I wish for confidence that we will not see a repeat of the New Age Rebellion should any war effort fail.” She blinked slowly. “Your grandfather had his noble intentions when he overthrew the last house, but it threw chaos into the ranks. Many men died needlessly. We lost a lot of economic stability as a result and we’ve only just gotten it back.”

“I can’t say I know much about the rebellion milady, I was only five summers old.” He sighed. “But I hear your concern, I do not wish to head straight into a war unless it’s necessary to protect our people.”

“I welcome that sentiment, I have one other wish,” she set her cup aside “do not let them reach our borders.”

“You would have me engage them in the wilderness?”

“At any cost,” she nodded, her calm tone shifting and taking on an edge, “do not scar this kingdom with razed forests and bloodied rivers. Our people do not deserve that sight.”

Remembering the stomach-turning sight of the villages his own banner-men razed on their way to attack House Kageyama, Tooru nodded, his lips pressing together in a firm line.

“They don’t, they shouldn’t have to see that.” He murmured. “We shall engage them in the north, I promise you Lady Ise, I won’t let them touch our people’s homes.”

“Good, of course this is just my opinion sire,” she smiled, “you’re the one to lead us. Whatever you decide, as long as it’s for the good of the kingdom as a whole, you have my support.”

“That means a lot milady, thank you.” Tooru nodded.

They spent a while longer discussing more mundane matters before she declared that she had said all she needed to say. After she curtsied and left, Tooru let out a long sigh. Whilst Lady Ise was much more understanding, she still had heavy requests.

Thinking about the New Age Rebellion, he decided he needed to know more about what his grandfather actually did. He was aware that the last house’s leader was buried in the crypt but beyond that, he knew nothing. He didn’t feel like he could truly ask any of the nobles to explain it, they all had their own agendas, and no-one could be trusted to be straight with him.

Iwaizumi was waiting outside the door but Tooru said nothing as he strode past. He could’ve gone to the records keeper for tomes on the history of the kingdom, but who was to say any of those accounts were accurate? He also wanted to get away from the pomp and pageantry for a moment. Iwaizumi said nothing, even if his puzzled expression said it all when they walked towards the doors of the crypt.

“Hey,” Tooru murmured before he opened the doors “hang back here and make sure I’m not disturbed? I just want a moment to myself.”

“Of course.” Iwaizumi nodded, turning on his heel to stand guard over the sacred burial site.

Taking an unlit torch and using a brazier to light it, Tooru then proceeded into the crypt. The dark tunnels lined with graves of his predecessors made his skin crawl but he pressed on. The crests of noble houses gone by were largely ignored as he went deeper to where his family’s crest became apparent.

Before he reached his grandfather’s grave, he stopped at the tomb that took centre place. The ageing crest didn’t strike him as familiar as he let the torchlight illuminate it; the white dog on a yellow stripe. The grave decorated with the figure in the likeness of the young queen struck a solemn chord with him.

She looked young, younger than most of their predecessors, he dared to think that maybe she wasn’t that much older than him when she ruled.

Looking closer at the plaque beneath, he swallowed;

‘ _Her Royal Highness Queen Wakana of House—_ _’_ He couldn’t make out the noble family’s name. Someone had gone to great length to carve it out. He shook his head in dismay before reading the rest of it; ‘ _ruler of the southwestern realm, uniter of the northern clans, mother of the hounds of the frost. Slain in the revolt of the new age. May she rest in peace with her fore-mothers._ ’

“I’m…I’m sorry.” He breathed, reaching out and running his fingertips over the shoulder of the statue. “Whatever your legacy should’ve been, I’m sorry it isn’t known.”

Silence replied, Tooru lingered for a while. Something about this queen made his chest ache. If her epitaph was to be believed, she was a peaceful ruler who was cut down by his certainly-not-peaceful grandfather.

He didn’t remember much from that time of his life, just snippets here and there of visiting different noble families and being introduced with his sister as the future nobles. He remembered meeting Iwaizumi shortly after being catapulted into life in Tanishiti as ‘the future king’. How he came to be in that situation was never explained to him, when he asked he was simply told to be quiet and look to the future. He guessed if he did go to the record keepers then all he’d find would be scraps of information - nothing set in stone.

All he knew was there had been a bloody rebellion, one that had split the nobility between the old ruling house and his own. Lord Ikari was just one of the remnants of the hostility of the time. It seemed so long ago, yet for many it was in living memory. Though whatever happened, he had a feeling none of his current nobles were going to tell him. After all, it was years ago now, what use would digging up the past be?

As he took a step back from the grave, he wondered what else had been hidden from him. He was supposed to rule this kingdom but how could he if he didn’t know everything? He didn’t know why his grandfather cut off the Northern Territories from their kingdom, he didn’t know what this Queen Wakana had done to justify a rebellion. There was just so much he didn’t know or understand and no-one to guide him.

He envied Tobio in a way, at least he had a strong connection to some kind of guardian spirit.

He considered the phoenix of his family’s crest, maybe that was some kind of deity that had been lost to time like so many others? Without his mother here to guide him, he figured there was nothing stopping him finding out.

Setting the torch into a wall sconce, he knelt down on the stone floor of the crypt, he figured this was the most sacred area of the castle, the most in touch with the spiritual world. A stray thought occurred to him that maybe he should ask Shirabu for help, but he was sick of asking other people at this point. _He_ wanted to do something, _he_ wanted to make a difference because _he_ was the leader of House Oikawa and no-one else.

He clasped his hands together, the family ring biting into his palm slightly. “Spirits, ancestors, those who have walked and served before me…” He breathed, “I know I have not done anything to deserve your grace and mercy, but I humbly ask for your guidance in this time of need.”

It was silent in the crypt, the thick stone walls blocking any sounds from outside or above. He could hear his pulse in his ears as he knelt there alone in the near dark.

“I feel torn, I do not know where to take this kingdom for the good of the people and myself. I feel as if I cannot rise from the ashes of my father as the phoenix dictates…” he could almost see his father’s disappointed eyes on him at the admission. “Please…send me some kind of sign…a message, _something_ to give me direction in these troubled times.”

With nothing else to add and Iwaizumi no doubt getting worried, he got to his feet and dusted himself down before picking up the torch from the wall sconce and leaving without looking back.

Dwelling on the past could only be of so much benefit to him, he had to start looking forward now.


	7. Paw Prints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight lateness, I had a slightly chaotic weekend and wasn't really able to sit down and focus on editing and uploading. Thankyou for your patience!! :')

**VII**

**Paw Prints**

When they had been summoned by Tobio and told to investigate some ‘strange sightings’ at a blacksmith’s workshop, Nishinoya wasn’t sure what to make of it. In a way he was a little put out that they had been interrupted, their smoke bomb project was near completion when Yamaguchi strode in with an air of authority he hadn’t witnessed often.

Inuoka being summoned was one thing but having himself and Kenma also requested felt off to Nishinoya. Tobio didn’t often request the Brotherhood’s mages be involved in matters, and the urgency Yamaguchi had conveyed to them didn’t sit right either.

The three of them were accompanied by Tanaka, he invited himself in order to avoid getting drawn into more mundane chores. In the weeks they had been staying in   Hokubujōsai, things had become boring for the mercenary who was used to crazy adventures.

“So what’s the story?” Nishinoya asked Inuoka as they left the courtyard of Hokubujōsai.

The court mage wasn’t his usual laid-back attitude that day. Since being summoned by Tobio, he was more subdued in his mannerisms, even more so as they walked the streets of Tobu Misaki-Mura. He was even wearing his more official attire; form-fitting black tunic over leather pants, a dark cloak draped over his shoulders shielded his body from the cold and in turn hiding his hands that were adorned with rings with all manner of runestones embedded in them.

“Blacksmith’s father came to Tobio yesterday reporting some strange markings. We’re looking into it.” He kept the explanation short as they passed the bustling markets. Their presence didn’t go unnoticed by the people, whispers and murmurs rose from the crowds around them.

Kenma avoided looking at anyone as they neared the workshop in question. The older gentleman was stood outside waiting, relief flickering over his face as he spotted Inuoka.

“Ah, thank you for coming.” He bowed to Inuoka who nodded slightly. “I’ll let you in and you can uh do whatever you need.”

Inuoka gave him a small smile. “Of course, you need not stay with us whilst we’re looking around.”

After they were let in, the older gentleman left them to do their own investigation, much to Inuoka’s appreciation. He briefly told them what Yamaguchi had told him as they stepped inside.

The workshop had small windows, meaning only thin beams of light streamed in from the outside world and wooden walls left crevices for the wind to whistle through. In the centre of the large room a stone chimney rose from the furnace that had been left cold for a few days, ash and soot collected in the brazier. Around the room were various tables and workbenches covered in clutter, tools and unfinished projects, nothing stood out to any of them as they paced the room in search of clues.

Inuoka hummed as he halted by the side door. Going by what Yamaguchi had told him; the paw prints had appeared from the wall and trailed towards the side door but glancing down at his feet, there were no signs of the tracks.

“So the windows are too high for a wolf to have jumped in.” Nishinoya broke the silence as he stared up at the small panes of glass, even the likes of Kuroo would’ve had a hard time climbing through without a rope of sorts. “Possibly could’ve gotten in beforehand?”

“You’d need to be very thin to get through that window.” Tanaka remarked.

“I doubt it was here beforehand.” Kenma ran his fingertips over the stone of the chimney and examining the soot that came away from the grey stone. “We’re in the heart of the city, a wolf wouldn’t travel this far alone and stay quiet.”

“I agree,” Inuoka’s eyes skirted around the floor “plus there would be something tangible left behind; fur, shit, remnants of any food it ate…but I see nothing.”

The four of them fell silent again as they continued poking around the shop. Horseshoes were hung up along the length of one wall; different sizes and shapes but all made from the same metal. A few pieces of armour were also on display; several helmets were stacked side by side on a table, gauntlets paired up alongside bracers. One piece stood out to Tanaka as he inspected each one, a chest piece but not made from iron like many others he had seen and not in the same design as the leather pieces he had worn himself from time to time.

“Yo Inuoka, why does this armour look so different?”

Inuoka gave him a puzzled look. “Because it’s the traditional design?” He paced over, joined by Nishinoya who was now more interested in the armour than looking for paw prints. The piece was made of studded leather and appeared it would cover the full chest easily enough, but where iron chest-pieces gave way for chainmail under-layers, smaller square leather pieces were connected by strong twine, extending to cover the lower torso and upper thighs.

“Why are there gaps?” Nishinoya asked, gesturing to the small void between two of the squares.

“To make it easy to move?” Inuoka’s confusion was clear in his voice. “Have you never tried to spar in full iron armour? It’s very limiting.”

Tanaka chuckled. “Are you saying this is meant to make it easier to move? Cause all I see are easy places to get stabbed.”

“Well that’s because this is only one part of the full set.” Inuoka pouted. “Get Asahi to show you the _full_ attire and then we’ll see who’s laughing.”

Kenma had stayed out of the conversation, focusing more on their task at hand instead of the bickering about armour designs. From what he had deduced about the workshop, the doors were probably both locked on the night that the paw prints appeared which ruled out the chance of a live wolf getting in.

Therefore that left a slightly more troubling thought; a spectral wolf. That in itself opened a lot of other questions, some of which Kenma didn’t want to voice.

“Did they say these paw prints were made of ice?” Kenma asked, bringing the rest of the party back to their original task.

“Yeah,” Inuoka replied. “I’m guessing that’s why Tobio sent _me._ ”

Kenma shrugged. “Tracks made of ice implies a magical beast, or an undead one.” He hummed, lifting the latch on the side door to pull it open. Outside the workshop was a small fenced-in plot of land, Kenma guessed it was for horses to be tethered whilst their shoes were fitted, backing onto the narrow back streets. Peering down the passageway in both directions, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“Suppose someone has a grudge against the smithy,” Tanaka thought aloud, “maybe it was just a spectre conjured to scare him?”

“That’s not unheard of,” Inuoka placed his hands on his hips, “but the behaviour is odd; if the wolf was meant to scare him then why would it appear only to leave tracks behind?”

Nishinoya nodded. “Conjuring spectres is hard, you would want to get the most out of it, not just leaving tracks behind.”

Kenma returned from looking around outside, closing the door firmly and leaning against it in thought. With no other clues apparent to them, they were at a loose end.

“Has anything like this happened before Inuoka?” Tanaka asked as Kenma remained silent.

The court mage didn’t reply immediately, “as you can imagine, there are a lot of old tales of ghosts.” He shrugged. “You’d have to be more specific.”

Kenma hummed softly, eyes roving over the stone floor. Nishinoya let out a heavy sigh as he scratched the back of his head. Tanaka folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

“I’d say just keep an ear out for any other sightings?” Nishinoya offered. “Like maybe this was just a one off?”

Inuoka didn’t seem convinced. “I think I’ll inform Tobio that we couldn’t find any clues of foul play, but tonight I’ll walk the city myself and see if I come across anything.”

“Do you want accompanying?” Kenma spoke up. “We’re dealing with the unknown here.”

Inuoka smiled. “I thought dealing with the unknown was your guild’s speciality.”

“Nah, doing forbidden rituals is.” Nishinoya remarked, getting a small chuckle from Tanaka.

 

* * *

 

 

The hustle and bustle of Kōshi was almost a surprise to Hinata as he and Bokuto spent the day walking through the streets of the city. Yuki was left at the family home to relax after the long journey, so anything the duo bought would have to be carried back themselves. It had been a long day, but one filled with laughter and excited conversations between the two of them.

“Say, do you wanna check out the tavern before we head back?” Bokuto asked as the sunset basked the harbour in an orange glow. “My mom won’t mind us being later back.”

“Sure.” Hinata nodded. He didn’t care much for taverns most of the time, but the lively atmosphere would make them feel like they were back with the Brotherhood. He hadn’t wanted to bring up feeling homesick, but it was getting harder to ignore as time went on.

The Wailing Whale was busy that night as Bokuto led him inside. With several ships in the harbour, there were easily four or five crews all jostling for tables and drinks in the small cliff-top tavern. They found a small table near a window overlooking the harbour, there they could see the tall masts of the ships being unloaded and loaded to disembark in the morning. Small torchlights illuminated the few dockhands scurrying around as dusk fell, Hinata didn’t envy them and their workload as Bokuto set a small tankard of ale in front of him and sat down with his own, much larger, tankard.

“Busy ain’t it?” Bokuto remarked, casting his eyes around the other patrons. Sailors tended to be rowdy folk, he knew that from living so close to the harbour, but there was almost an added dose of excitement that night. He figured it was near payday for some of the trading guilds and the sheer number of ships meant everyone had managed to arrive at the home port on time for once.

They didn’t say much between them, soaking up the noise of the tavern as they drank. Hinata wrinkled his nose as he too glanced around at the patrons. Most of the men were built like warriors from their time at sea, the women too but there was an air of grace about some of them that reminded him of Kiyoko and Misaki. He tried not to make eye contact with anyone, he didn’t really want a drunk sailor asking so many questions.

“Wonder how Kuroo and Akaashi are doing.” Bokuto murmured, casting his eyes out the window instead. “Funamura is a lot quieter than Kōshi.”

“But it’s got a harbour too right?”

Bokuto nodded. “It’s more of a ship-building place, ships that dock there are either being sold on, fixed up or scrapped for parts.” He drained his tankard. “Cargo bound for places other than the major cities comes and goes but it’s quieter for sure. ”

Hinata looked down at his own empty tankard, prompting Bokuto to chuckle and summon a serving boy for another round. “We can go after this,” he smiled at Hinata “I know you’re not the type to get wasted all night.”

The small acknowledgement made Hinata smile back. He eyed the full tankard placed in front of him and was ready to ask Bokuto how much he knew about shipping when something caught his attention.

A few tables away, a dark-haired man sat with two others. It struck Hinata that they weren’t being rowdy as the others in the tavern but keeping their conversation to a hushed tone. He could barely hear what they were talking about, but his sudden focus had caught Bokuto’s attention. The two of them remained quiet as they eavesdropped on the conversation;

“Look, that ship leaves at dawn okay?” The dark-haired man told his two companions. “I don’t care if you’ve finished loading the cargo, she needs to be further east to pick up shipment #444.”

The number rang bells in Bokuto’s head, Hinata narrowed his eyes in thought as Bokuto leaned forward to whisper.

“That’s a Blue Serpents ship they’re talking about.”

“Shipment #444?”

“It’s the ship that kidnaps people.”

They regarded each other with careful gazes, waiting for the mysterious man to speak again.

“Your pitiful goods mean nothing to Takeshi, he only cares about keeping the stranglehold on the western cove. To do that he needs that shipment.”

One of the companions spoke up, nerves clear in their tone. “But Chikara, the ship is scheduled to leave after _The Dove,_ that’s why you’re moored behind her. You can’t expect us to put you ahead of her just because your superior has a short fuse.”

The other companion chimed in. “You should’ve arrived in port sooner, then you’d be on your way already.”

The one known as ‘Chikara’ snorted. “Listen here you dogs, no-one says ‘no’ to us. We’re leaving at daybreak, your goods can either be on that ship when she leaves or they can be picked up by the other ship coming in next week, I don’t give a fuck about the delivery delay.”

There were hushed murmurs between them, Hinata watched Bokuto’s brow furrow in thought. He didn’t need to ask, he knew Bokuto was plotting something.

“Alright,” the first companion sighed “we’ll load what we can tonight and the rest will have to wait.”

“Perfect.” The scraping of chair legs against the stone floor signalled Chikara standing up. “I have other matters to attend, I trust that I don’t have to watch over you like a mother bear?”

When there was no verbal reply, the mysterious man chuckled and left the table. Bokuto watched as he left the tavern, waiting for a few moments before breaking the silence with Hinata.

“They said it was moored behind The Dove, correct?”

“Yup.”

“Let’s go have a poke around.”

If Hinata had an objection, he didn’t voice it. He drained his tankard as followed Bokuto’s lead out into the crisp evening air. Bokuto explained that once the ships had been unloaded of their cargo, they were often moved around the vast harbour into some sort of order of departure. This made it easier for the harbour master to keep track of when each ship was leaving and if there were any unexpected delays. It also made finding certain ships easier if they knew where she was in the line.

The boardwalk extended out from the beach and ran the length of the coast. Bokuto had delivered enough shipments here in his childhood to know exactly where the departure pattern began and how to blag his way through the guards. Thankfully, despite the urgency in the air as three ships were due to leave within an hour of sunrise, there were no guards around to question their intentions. Given the presence of a Blue Serpents’ ship, Bokuto suspected they had been paid off.

“Which one is it?” Hinata whispered as they looked between the three ships.

Bokuto scanned the stern of the ship first in line, her name plaque read ‘ _Grey Fox_ ’, and she also seemed ready to set sail as soon as the morning broke. The second ship in the line had a bird for a figurehead, not a fancy eagle or hawk, just a small bird with a branch of sorts in its beak. He smiled slightly, beckoning Hinata to follow him as they walked the length of the sailing ship. Sure enough, her name plaque on her stern read ‘ _The Dove_ ’.

“Which means this,” Bokuto pointed to the slightly smaller sail ship behind the Dove “is our Blue Serpents ship.”

The figurehead wasn’t easily seen in the darkness, but Bokuto could see it wasn’t a bird or any land animal. He squinted a little and was able to make out the rounded head of something, potentially a fish of sorts. He didn’t dwell on it as they again walked the length of the ship so not to immediately board and seem suspicious. The name plaque at the stern read ‘ _Silent Terror_ ’, giving Bokuto no doubts in his mind it was a ship from the north.

“Now what?” Hinata stuck close to Bokuto for fear of getting set upon. “Do we board?”

Bokuto glanced around, there were few dock-hands nearby and fewer crew members. “Quietly, yes.”

They approached the large ship, rope ladders hung from the top deck giving them easy access. Once aboard, it was obvious that the cargo loading had been halted for now; crates and barrels were left all over the top deck with the access to the lower decks left open to the night sky. There was no-one around by the look of things, giving Bokuto the idea most of the crew were in the tavern or asleep. He nodded towards the raised helm, more specifically at the doors beneath it.

“Let’s try there first.” He murmured, noting the lack of lamps or torches. The doors were unlocked as he turned the handle, darkness awaited inside as the moonlight failed to penetrate the thick dirty windowpanes. Hinata instinctively summoned a small ball of light, just enough to see that they were in a study of sorts, a staircase led down to the lower decks but front and centre was a large desk. “Navigator’s study.” Bokuto pointed out the large map that was unrolled and mail to the wall.

“What are we looking for?” Hinata whispered.

“Where they’re headed, maybe we can get a warning to the Lord or Lady of the region.”

Bokuto approached the desk that had letters strewn across it as Hinata looked at the large map. He recognised the western region, the coastline that jutted out to the west but then levelled out as it carried eastward. The cove that Kēpu yōsai overlooked was there, nestled within the eastern kingdom before the coastline continued eastwards to places Hinata didn’t know the names of. His attention drifted north, the ‘unclaimed’ wastelands were covered in inked crosses and circles, depicting something had happened there but it was a mystery to him what. Beyond them were the Northern Territories, six in total, each carefully noted down.

He wondered where up there Yaku and Kunimi were in that moment. He wasn’t allowed to dwell on those thoughts long as Bokuto hissed for him to come over. The other was holding letters, rifling through them as quickly as he could. Various different coloured seals marked them, some were clans, others were slightly more familiar.

“That’s the same blue that House Oikawa uses.” Hinata observed one seal. The pale blue wax was unmistakably the same shade that House Oikawa’s was, but the seal was different. It wasn’t the phoenix of the royal house, it was a lily flower.

“Coincidence.” Bokuto shrugged it off. “You can only get so many candle colours.” He continued scanning the letters, they were mostly communications from other clans and trading guilds on matters of shipments. Nothing pointed to a destination for the Silent Terror, not yet anyway.

Voices on the top deck made them both glance at the door. Hinata snuffed out the light and stepped closer to Bokuto who carefully set the pile of letters down. They waited as the voices didn’t get louder, nor did they fade.

“Crap, probably dock workers carrying on with the loading.” Bokuto breathed. “Right, we need to—”

Footsteps began towards them, only one pair but all it would take would be one person. Bokuto took Hinata by the wrist and dragged him to the stairs. Completely in the dark as the descended, Bokuto hoped that they hadn’t just screwed themselves over. Beneath the study, they found themselves in a bedchamber of sorts. As the door above them opened, the drunken voice of someone - potentially the navigator - boomed;

“An’ I said, to hell with your feckin’ whore!”

Bokuto swallowed as Hinata summoned an even smaller ball of light. Falling back on what they had been taught about avoiding detection, they looked for a hiding spot. Hinata found a chest to hide in, far enough away from the cot that the drunken sod above them shouldn’t pay any attention to it. Bokuto, being much larger, had to think fast and creatively as the floorboards creaked overhead. An armoire in the corner of the room seemed like the only option. The wooden frame creaked in protest as he stepped into it, he was thankful the only weapons inside were dull swords and not maces, he pulled the doors closed and waited.

Slow, heavy footsteps proceeded down the stairs. Bokuto swallowed as he slowed his breathing. The drunk entered the room, humming a tavern tune loudly as he stumbled about. A loud creak was quickly followed by a heavy sigh. The humming ceased.

It felt like an eternity before the snores began, signalling the other was now asleep and it was safe to emerge from the armoire. Bokuto found the chest Hinata was hiding in and slowly lifted the lid, trying not to let it creak. A small pillar candle had been lit by the drunk navigator, providing some light, it was enough for them to escape by.

They didn’t say anything until they were on the top deck again, the moon above them and the cool air against their skin. The ship moved subtly in the lapping waters of the harbour, creaking slightly in the back and forth motion.

“So we didn’t really find anything.” Hinata murmured.

“No,” Bokuto sighed “we could try the captain’s cabin.”

Hinata felt a little uneasy about continuing their search, but he asked anyway, “Where would that be?”

Bokuto beckoned him to follow. They climbed through the open access to the lower deck, sticking to the shadows as they navigated through narrow passageways towards the stern of the ship. A large door greeted them, a plaque above read ‘Captain’s Cabin’. Bokuto pressed his ear to the door to listen for sounds of life, when he was satisfied there was no-one, he turned the handle and let the door swing open.

A candlelit lantern hung from the main ceiling beam, bathing the room in warmth and light. Suspended from another beam was a large hammock swaying with the ship’s subtle movements. Another large desk was evident here but it was much neater than the navigator’s. Bokuto strode towards it without a second thought as Hinata hung back slightly. If the navigator was already back, then how long was it going to be before the rest of the crew returned?

“Okay, normal shipping records, permit to dock in Kōshi…” Bokuto murmured aloud as he flicked through the parchment neatly stacked. “Nothing nefarious.”

“Maybe we misheard?” Hinata offered, stepping up to peer over Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Nah, they definitely said ‘#444’.” Bokuto shook his head. “Fuck, where would the slimy bastards hide it?”

The abrupt ringing of steel against leather caught them both off guard. Wheeling around, they met the gaze of the same mysterious man they had listened to in the tavern.

“And who might you two be?” He brought his sword up as he stepped into the room. “And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Bokuto put his hands up in surrender, Hinata following suit quickly. “Uh, what’s it to you?” He remarked.

The other scowled. “You sneak onto _my_ ship, and you have the audacity to ask _me_ questions?”

“Well y’know,” Bokuto shrugged “you could’ve just been a thief like us.”

There was a snort from the other as he stepped forward, sword still raised as he glanced between the two of them. “Uh huh. Well, I happen to be the captain of this ship and it seems to me that you’re up to no good.”

“So turn us into the city guard.”

“Hah!” The other smirked. “No. Not a chance.” He glanced over his shoulder and whistled. Two deckhands responded to his summons. “Bind these two up. Maybe we don’t have to go east after all.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as they were approached by the two burly sailors. Neither of them put up a fight as their wrists were bound behind their backs and then hauled up to the top deck as per the captain’s orders. The moonlight reflected off the harbour water as they were both forced to their knees in front of the captain.

“What do you want from us?” Bokuto uttered, meeting the other’s gaze. He tested the strength of the rope binding his wrists, it wasn’t going to be easy to get out of this situation.

“Want?” The captain sheathed his sword. “You’re the ones who boarded my ship.”

Bokuto clicked his teeth, watching as the captain took a step towards them. He was tall and had this imposing aura about him despite his lean build. He wasn’t a fighter, no, he had to have gained ranks in the Blue Serpents in other ways.

“This is a Serpent’s ship,” Bokuto stated, clenching his hands behind his back as the captain narrowed his eyes “what business do you have here?”

“None that concerns you.”

“Aw c’mon,” Bokuto flashed him a smile “you can tell us. It’s not like we’re gonna be escaping now.”

Hinata swallowed. There was a painful prickling feeling in his fingertips as he fought to keep his powers under control. As Bokuto led the ship’s captain in a battle of remarks, he was trying to think of a way out. He wracked his brain for a shred of a story from the others, trying to think what the likes of Yaku or Kuroo would do to escape.

Breaking their binds would be the first step, but he needed a follow-up. He didn’t want to kill anyone, Blue Serpents or not, killing wasn’t in his blood, he didn’t need another nightmare.

“I will not divulge our plans to a buffoon who gets himself caught.” The captain snorted in reply to Bokuto’s remark. “You’re lucky we’re not throwing you to the sharks ourselves.”

On cue, they were dragged to their feet. The captain was only an inch or two shorter than Bokuto but refused to look up to his gaze. He waited for a few moments, sizing up both of them before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. Almost as an afterthought, he called over his shoulder;

“Throw them in the cells in the bow.”

“Aye Capt’n Ennoshita.” The sailors replied together.

Hinata had to force his hands to close into fists as they were half-dragged half-pushed down into the bowels of the ship. The small cell that greeted them was barely big enough for them to lie down in, not that either of them was in the mood for sleeping. Their wrists were untied at the very least before the iron door was closed and they were left with only a single lantern to give them light.

The ship’s movements were more noticeable as they stood there in the gloom. Hinata ran his fingertips over the iron bars that were so close together he’d struggle to put his hand through the gaps. Bokuto paced the small cell, barely able to go more than four steps before having to turn around.

“Well fuck.” He cursed. “Fucking…” He rubbed his face, leaving his hands on his cheeks as he met Hinata’s gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

Hinata swallowed. “I mean, it could be worse.” He murmured.

“How?” Bokuto hissed. “We’ve basically just been taking prisoner by the Blue fucking Serpents. We should’ve bailed after we found nothing in the navigator’s cabin, fuck why did I suggest—”

Hinata had tuned out. He was taking in their surroundings outside the iron bars. The ship was made of wood, thick oak beams held together with rope and nails, aside from the cell, there wasn’t much metal in use in the structure of the ship. He moved to the door, locked with a padlock that would need a key to open.

“God if we make it out of this, Daichi is gonna have my hide.” Bokuto was still rambling. “And we’re probably not gonna be able to stop them heading east. We didn’t even sabotage the ship!”

With a heavy inhale, Hinata closed his eyes. He needed to do something, they couldn’t leave on this ship, he needed to get them out before the ship left. Bokuto didn’t seem to notice Hinata ignoring him as he kept rambling about how no-one would know where they are once they left port.

“Gods knows what they’ll do with us,” Bokuto sunk to the floor, holding his head in his hands “I wish they had gutted us and threw us to the sharks instead.”

The tingling in Hinata’s fingers was more prominent as he ran his fingertips over the iron bars. He sighed, opening his eyes as seeing the red wisps forming.

He had heard about how Tsukishima broke out of the cells in Hokubujōsai, he decided to see if the same method could work here.

Bokuto glanced up to see Hinata’s hand closed around the iron bar that stood between him and the padlock. The fire took hold, flames licking his skin as the iron began to glow. It took a short while, but sure enough, the metal buckled and the segment of the bar came away. Hinata tossed it down without a care in the world as he brought up both hands to close around the heavy padlock. He repeated the same motion, applying force and flame to the mechanism.

The padlock dropped to the floor in two melted pieces. Sliding open the door, Bokuto was all too happy to agree to leave the cell. It would be easy enough to sneak off the ship without being noticed. But Hinata had been listening to Bokuto’s rambling. They hadn’t sabotaged the ship, so by all accounts, it would head east the next morning to no doubt raid some villages.

“Any ideas?” He asked, his fingers still hot from the fire. Bokuto glanced around and took in the deck; it was cargo storage mainly. He knew that the valuable cargo was elsewhere but this area would be used to offset the balance. Therefore, there was plenty of reasons to assume a fire in this part wouldn’t be spotted immediately.

“We’re what, two decks down? Which means we’re pretty much at the hull…” Bokuto pondered, he spied a spare anchor, another counterweight no doubt. “A hole in the hull would cripple the ship.”

Hinata followed his gaze to the anchor, it was mounted on hooks but there was a pile of wooden boxes below it.

“Here’s the plan, you set fire to these boxes.” He then gestured to the anchor “can you make that float?”

Considering Hinata had just started making rocks float, he wasn’t sure what his powers were limited to. He held out his hands, orange wisps coming to life around his fingers. He had to think hard, to visualise the anchor flying in the air. It took a few more moments than he intended, but the anchor started moving.

“Okay!” Bokuto halted him before it left the hooks. “We weaken the hull slightly with fire, then you lift the anchor and drop it. Hopefully, it’ll punch through to the ocean.”

“Hopefully.” Hinata repeated. Bokuto grinned. “And what do we do then?”

“Uh, run like hell, or _swim_ like hell?”

Hinata felt like bringing up that he didn’t know how to swim was maybe a good idea but Bokuto was already set on this idea. He nodded, as crazy as the plan sounded, at least it would save lives if they succeeded. He took a moment to place his hand over his chest where the runestones hung on a chain, they felt warm to the touch even through his clothes. He got the feeling Kenma would need to recharge them soon and that would prompt an interrogation of ‘what the hell have you been up to?’.

Bringing himself back into the moment, Hinata held out both hands, pointing his fingertips towards the boxes. Red wisps shot out, smoke fizzling as the flames defied the normal behaviour that the element was known for. Fire caught on the dried wood quickly. Loud hisses and pops rang out as the wood was engulfed quickly. Bokuto took a few steps back out of habit as Hinata snapped his fingers. A pulse of energy rippled out as the wooden floor started catching, embers creeping out like ants emerging from a nest, catching alight on whatever lay in their path; boxes, oily rags, rope, cargo, nothing was safe.

It was at this moment, that Bokuto started to understand just how much power Hinata was capable of wielding. As the fire spread faster, Hinata’s attention shifted to the anchor. The smoke was thick in the air as he fixed his eyes on the anchor. Figuring it would be easier to pull and push, he summoned orange wisps in one hand and green in the other. His left hand reached out as if to grab it, orange pulsating around his hand and wrist whilst his right hand moved in a circle, green tendrils crawling up from his elbow as the smoke began to swirl in the air.

It proved to be more effective, the anchor being pulled by one force as the other pushed from below. The air fanned the flames as well, feeding the fire’s hunger. Creaks and pops could be heard over the fire, the wood began to splinter around him. Slowly, the anchor rose from the hooks, floating into the swirling smoke as Hinata’s gaze didn’t falter. He gritted his teeth as the mental strain started getting to him.

Bokuto watched in awe as he watched the mage barely flinch as the flames reached his feet, the mage’s own fire armour flaring up and merely adding to the destruction.

“Ready?” He called to Bokuto as the anchor’s head tapped against the ceiling.

Bokuto gave him a thumbs up. Hinata inhaled, spluttering slightly from the smoke before halting his right hand. Green wisps were replaced with orange as he focused on the anchor. The fire was raging now, the hull of the ship weakening as the walls started to catch alight too.

Hinata swallowed before throwing the anchor at the hull with a loud grunt. The pure metal crashed into the weakened wood, splitting the now brittle beams. He pushed it further, forcing it to lodge itself in the hull and pull the ship down. Cold water began pouring in, putting out some of the fire but the damage had been done. Oily rags were proving harder to put out than wood, the walls were out of reach of the water currently and there was nothing to stop the water gushing in even after the fire was out.

“Run.” Bokuto grabbed Hinata’s arm, startled at how warm it was but ignoring that in favour of getting the tired mage out of there alive.

The ship began dipping forwards as the hull began giving way to the shifting weight and the new anchor embedded in it. Bokuto had to practically carry Hinata out of the ship, managing to avoid getting caught in the process. At least until they got to the top deck and locked eyes with Ennoshita.

“You!” He shouted. “What the fuck did you do?”

Bokuto couldn’t help himself. “I’m not divulging our plan to you.” He stuck his tongue out before leaping from the ship and landing with as much grace as a drunk cat. Hinata spluttered, his brain catching up with his body as he glanced at the ship. She was listing to her starboard side, taking on water faster than the crew could ever hope to bail it.

As much as he felt happy they had prevented the ship from sailing, he hoped his actions didn’t result in anyone dying.

“C’mon,” Bokuto hauled him to his feet “let’s get back to my family before the city guard finds out.”

Hinata didn’t object, letting Bokuto guide him through the docks that had come alive in panic at a ship sinking seemingly out of nowhere.  They passed several crowds gathering, each with their own theory;

“By the gods, they pissed off the harbour monster…”

“The fuck? No you bilge-rat, they just got too pissed and blew themselves up!”

“Nah! Mutiny probably! Can’t be forced to serve under a capt’n if they have no ship!”

Bokuto didn’t hang around to entertain the stories. They both stank of smoke and Hinata was already showing signs of being exhausted. He was unsure if this was going to come back to haunt them, but either way he had gained some useful insight into how much Hinata is truly capable of. And he had a feeling that information was going to be vital.


	8. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely dropped the ball this week with uploading, got run off my feet at work and now a heatwave has hit my country so it's all going just fine over here :')  
> So there'll be a double update this weekend and hopefully, be back to normal scheduling in July (even as I participate in camp nanowrimo haha...)

**VIII**

**The Past**

The setting sun reflected off the water’s surface, the sky bathed in a pale pink glow as ships bobbed about in the harbour. Akaashi walked the well-trodden path towards his father’s large vessel. Kids played in the fading light of day, their laughter loud in the peaceful village. He smiled slightly as he remembered the fonder times of his childhood.

The large sailing ship loomed over him. The figurehead was beginning to show wear and tear; the lion’s carved mane had been dulled by waves crashing against it, the paint worn away so only a golden hue was left. As he walked towards the steps leading up to the top deck, he felt like he was a child once more going to call his father to supper. To be walking the same path now after several summers away felt odd, like coming home.

The crew hadn’t changed much in his absence, a few fresh faces had been enlisted, but the experienced sailors that his father depended on in the storms they faced were the same rowdy bunch.

“Is that Keiji?” A voice caught his attention, he turned his gaze to the older man. He only had a few summers on Akaashi, but there was a wealth of experience on those shoulders. “By the gods, what…when did you get back?”

Akaashi smiled slightly, the bright blond hair of the other seemed out of place in a crew made up of brunets and raven-haired men. The laid-back smile that returned his preceded a firm handshake that abruptly turned into a hug.

“Damn it’s good to see you.”

Akaashi shook his head slightly as he pulled back. “Konoha, it’s been a while.”

“A while?” Konoha repeated, “man you’ve been gone for years! Komi and the others will be over the moon to see you!”

Akaashi kept smiling, even as the guilt rose inside him. Gazing around he saw the familiar faces of his father’s crew, they were supposed to have been _his_ crew, but he had decided fate had another path for him to follow.

“I’m not staying.” He delicately put, watching Konoha’s smile falter slightly. “I’m just visiting.”

“Oh?” Konoha folded his arms across his chest. “Where’d you go anyway?”

There was a slight shake of the head. “I’ll tell you everything in the tavern before I leave,” he glanced up to the captain’s wheel “I need to talk to my father first.”

“A’ight.” Konoha patted his shoulder reassuringly “we’ll be waitin’!”

Akaashi nodded before walking towards the stairs that would take him up to the stern of the ship. He saw his father standing looking out over the cove and to the ocean beyond. Often the head of the family would spend his evenings watching the sunset, it was a good time to reflect on things, the past, present and future. Akaashi didn’t make an effort to sneak up on his father, merely standing beside him and leaning forward on the thick railing like he used to do when he was a boy.

They stood in silence. Gulls screeched overhead as a fishing boat approached the dock, the last of the day no doubt. They could hear the distant laughter of the children, the hearty calls of the sailors heading to the tavern, the waves lapping against the hulls of the ships. His time spent inland made the salty sea air seem more pungent to his senses.

“The day you left, there was a sunset like this.” His father spoke up abruptly, eyes not shifting from the horizon where the sun was long gone and had left deep pink streaks in her wake. “I wondered if I would ever watch another sunset with you.”

Akaashi swallowed, glancing down at the water hitting the hull. The name plaque of the ship jutted out, upside down he couldn’t read it, but he knew it anyway; _The Lionheart_. Often the first ship to head into a storm, she had weathered many bad nights at sea and certainly lived up to her name.

“Some would say that the gods are signalling my return.” Akaashi murmured.

“But you’re not really returning, are you?” His father sighed. “You’re visiting.”

The words stung a little, Akaashi stood up straight and glanced to his father. “Correct, but that’s because I have a life away from the village now.”

“You had a life _here_.”

“I know, but it wasn’t going to be a happy one, was it?” Akaashi kept his voice calm. “As much as you and mom tried to shield me from the prejudice, it was going to be there regardless.”

“True, but you still had potential.”

“I’ve not lost it.” Akaashi turned to fully face his father, the older man’s face was set in a stern expression but his eyes - much like Akaashi’s - showed deeper emotions. He refused to meet Akaashi’s gaze.

“So what do you actually do for a living hm? I mean besides doing errands for the king, how did you end up in the east?”

“I’m a sword arm for hire, Kuroo too.” He replied. “We have several friends in the same line of work. We work together and look out for one another.”

“Uh-huh. Honest work. So why great tell did you feel like you couldn’t do honest work _here_? Why did you leave?”

Akaashi shook his head. “Father, you know why—”

“Tell me.” He snapped, voice cracking slightly. “I want to hear you say it.”

After a deep inhale, Akaashi averted his gaze. His hand reached out to the railing, running his fingers over the knotted wood. There was a memory buried so deep even Kuroo didn’t know about it. No-one knew about it. Akaashi had decided to take the memory to his grave than reveal it to anyone.

“The way you treated Sei.” He uttered. “When you found us behind the warehouse together. The way you wouldn’t dare look at me for days afterwards…you and mom may have been prepared to shield me from the whispers about my powers, but you couldn’t stand to think that your eldest son didn’t have any interest in women.”

There wasn’t a response at first. Akaashi’s hand clenched into a fist against the wooden beam as he waited.

“You were barely thirteen summers old.” His father uttered back. “You didn’t know the implications.”

“Were you paranoid that your crew wouldn’t respect me? Or were you more paranoid that our family name would be tarnished by it?”

“No, I didn’t want you getting involved with a member of the crew only to have them fall overboard in a storm.” He turned his head and met Akaashi’s gaze for the first time that conversation. “With your powers becoming apparent, I could only imagine how chaotic things could get if—”

“If I fell in love with a guy under my command?” Akaashi finished. “Because mages are unstable enough, let alone when heartbroken?” He snorted. “Maybe if you actually viewed us as people, you’d see that’s a load of horse-shit.”

“And if I had encouraged you, who knows what scandals would’ve risen.”

“Ooh,” Akaashi laughed sarcastically “Keiji Akaashi got caught kissing a boy behind the warehouse, what a fucking tragedy.”

“Hold your tongue boy.”

“I’m not your _boy_ any longer.” He hissed. “I threw that title away the night I left.”

“Then what are you now?” His father regarded him with a stern glance.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “I am Keiji Akaashi of the Silver Owl Brotherhood. I may be your son by blood, but the Brotherhood has shown me more love and support these past few summers than you ever have.”

Gulls screeched overhead as his father held his gaze. He expected another outburst, a lecture on how he didn’t know the true meaning of family, how his father had tried his best to show him the ‘right way’ of life. Instead, his father sighed heavily, leaning forward on the railing as dusk began to fall.

“I can see that you and I won’t see eye to eye on this.” He glanced at Akaashi. “But as you said, you are my son by blood. My father would turn over in his grave if I turned you away again.”

It was a slightly suspicious change of heart, but Akaashi nodded. “I…I wasn’t really looking for acceptance, just so that you’d at least look me in the eye again, that you wouldn’t keep pretending that is was my magic that disgusted you.”

“You don’t disgust me Keiji.” His father’s tone softened as he stood up straight and turned to fully face his son. The stern exterior had faded and he smiled, albeit a little forced. “I reacted piss poorly, there’s no excuse, but I don’t want you to feel unwelcome.”

“You’re right, there is no excuse for making me feel the way I did. You made me feel like the gods had cursed me for the way I felt about Sei.” Akaashi stood his ground. “And I still don’t forgive you.”

His father nodded. “Neither does your mother. But I want to make amends, over time of course.”

“If you want to make amends, you can first apologise to Tetsurou.” Akaashi stated. “Because father, him and I—”

“Are lovers. I know,” his father gestured to the silver ring on Akaashi’s finger “a seaman’s tradition to give his beloved a commitment ring in case he doesn’t make it back. I’m guessing Kuroo’s father was a seaman?”

“Fisherman.” Akaashi corrected. “Went missing when Tetsurou was ten, the ring is the only thing he has left of his family.”

“And he’s given it to you, you must mean the world to him.” There was a softness to his voice as he smiled more genuinely. “Your mother is probably so proud of you to have found someone who treasures you that much.”

Akaashi smiled, twisting the ring around his finger. “Yeah, he treasures me alright…and I, him.”

“Tell me about it, how you met and all.”

“You want to know?”

His father nodded, casting his gaze up to the stars that were coming out of the darkness. “Our time in this world is limited Keiji, and I wasted three years not knowing you,” he returned his gaze to Akaashi “let me try to make up for lost time?”

Akaashi thought for a moment, dwelling on the sentiment. “Okay,” he breathed, leaning back on the railing as the moon began to rise “it started in Kōshi…”

 

* * *

 

 

Yaku cussed loudly as the heaven’s opened again. Since entering the unending wilderness, it had rained almost every waking moment. The horses were forced to go at a slower pace as the grass threatened to ensnare their hooves, the mud churned up in their wake making the grasslands look more like the White Marshes.

“Fifth day in a row it’s rained.” Kunimi uttered, wringing his tied back hair and making a disgusted face at the water that was squeezed from the braid. “When will it end?”

Yaku shrugged, wiping his face with the back of his hand as cold water fell from the sky. “I can’t see any of these forests that the border begins at. How fucking big is this swathe of land?”

The horizon was nothing more than a grey mist. The dull grass showed little sign of ending, the only change were the occasional dips and bumps of small hills and the occasional dead tree. They had followed the eastern mountains as they stretched north, but the natural border had faded now and each direction they glanced there was just more grasslands.

“If the clouds would fuck off, I’d be able to actually figure out how far we’ve gone.” Yaku sighed as they let the horses trudge through the mud and foliage at a walking pace.

“Maybe this is why these lands are unclaimed.” Kunimi mused. “Cause it’s so…bland.”

The rain fell consistently for a while, neither of them speaking above the downpour. When it let up, the sun managed to splice through the clouds and warm their tired bodies a little.

“See anything new?” Yaku asked Kunimi.

The sentry shifted in his saddle as they halted the horses for a moment. The mist was still lingering on the horizon, but to their left it was thinner.

“Not really,” Kunimi ushered his horse to turn left “but we might be able to see more over here.”

A short ride later, they found themselves at a headland, the roar of the ocean almost a welcome sound after days of rain. From the vantage point they could see the rolling fields that stretched further north sloping down. The sea met land at a wide but shallow cove that disappeared into the mist once more.

“Okay, so if we follow the coastline we’ll end up…at a different territory to what we planned.” Yaku hummed.

“The…uh…” Kunimi searched his head for a name. “Nope, no idea.”

“Well, I guess it’s just north from here.” Yaku sighed, coaxing Amaya to a trot. “C’mon, hopefully it’s not much further.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tooru rapped on the wooden door impatiently, glancing over his shoulder at Iwaizumi’s expectant expression as he waited for the door to open.

“Ah, your majesty I wasn’t aware you were—” The young woman started, bowing quickly as she let the door swing open.

“It’s okay,” Tooru put up a hand to cease her apologies “it’s not a matter of importance, merely curiosity.”

The records keeper of the Blue Palace had recently changed, the old man who had been in charge of documenting the kingdom’s history and events had become too frail to continue his work, and so his granddaughter had taken over in his place. She was near enough Tooru’s age for him to feel more at ease around her than most, she knew the palace customs and didn’t seem obsessed with trying to court him for her own gain.

Simply put, he felt she could almost be a friendly face in comparison to certain others inhabiting his estate.

She nodded, letting Iwaizumi follow Tooru into the room before closing the door. Her long brown hair was swept up into a bun but strands had fallen out of place in her duties of dusting the bookcases and reorganising the latest tomes that were to be sealed away. Tooru appreciated that he probably caught her in the middle of taking inventory of her latest delivery and motioned for her to continue.

“We have nowhere to be milady,” Iwaizumi told her “take your time.”

“Of course.” She smiled as she gathered several rolls scrolls up in her arms and set off into the maze of floor to ceiling bookcases. Several years of history had been preserved since Tooru’s family took over, but the books that stocked this library dated back to before the New Age Rebellion, some even further to before the Empire was the behemoth it was today.

It was this reason, that Tooru had decided to stop by that afternoon. He took a seat on one of the reading chairs by the small fireplace, glancing out the tall windows at the afternoon sun whilst he waited.

After a few minutes, she returned with a smile, dusting her hands on the small white apron she wore before untying it and draping the garment over a wooden chair. Tooru returned the smile as she sat opposite him and placed her hands in her lap.

“So, what is it that you require of me?” She asked.

“You’re Nakahara’s granddaughter, correct?”

She nodded. “Chiyo Nakahara, the only granddaughter.”

Tooru hummed softly. “No siblings?”

“A brother, he’s a soldier in the city guard. Why do you ask your majesty?”

“No reason,” Tooru shrugged, “I just like to know those working in the palace. It helps me feel more connected to them as people rather than staff.”

A relaxed smile graced her young face. “Ah, grandpapa mentioned you’re not like your predecessors.”

Tooru quirked an eyebrow. “How so?”

Chiyo thought for a moment, still relaxed as she glanced between Tooru and Iwaizumi. “He used to say things like ‘Tooru shows a more open-minded approach, you can tell he was born a mere noble as opposed to a prince’.” She recounted. “I don’t think he meant it in a negative way, more as…you’re different.”

Iwaizumi smiled slightly as Tooru seemed surprised that someone had picked up on the subtle characteristic.

“In any case,” Tooru leaned back in the soft chair, “I wish to ask you something slightly more…abstract”

“Oh?” She tilted her head. “Go ahead.”

“In the records, do you know if there is any mention of why my family chose the phoenix as a sigil?”

Her brow furrowed, breaking her gaze with him as she leaned back and brought up a hand to her face, tapping her fingertips against her lips as she thought. Tooru continued;

“It’s just that when I went to House Kageyama, there is a lot more belief in the dragon—” he stopped himself, chuckling a little “well, hard not to believe when a mage conjures it in front of your face but anyway. There’s clearly a story to the dragon being their sigil, I find it odd how I don’t know my family’s story.”

“Quite,” she murmured “I can think of one or two tomes…” she trailed off as she glanced at the maze of bookshelves. “It’s quite a specific detail.”

“I don’t mind helping.” Tooru smiled, Iwaizumi did a double take.

“Wow, you really don’t wanna talk to the war council.” He remarked.

Tooru rolled his eyes “I’d much rather be here in the company of a soft-spoken lady and having meaningful conversations”

Chiyo’s eyes widened slightly, the rosiness on her cheeks obvious as he put her hands back in her lap.

“Uhm, right well if your majesty is sure—”

“I would be honoured to handle the tomes myself. Not questioning your skills of course, but I’d feel bad making you delay your work for something so specific.”

She nodded. “Okay, uh well this way.” She quickly got to her feet and gestured for him to follow.

The bookshelves were neatly organised depending on eras, not quite as segregated as the crypts in terms of who was in charge at the time as the throne often changed hands faster than the eras changed. Tooru noted the leather-bound books varied in size, some had writing engraved on their spines but many did not. Chiyo murmured to herself as she glanced between the shelves, running her fingertips over the spines of tomes, craning her neck to see the upper shelves before pacing forward only to stop again quickly.

Tooru tried to take in as much as he could, unsure how many of these tomes were full of cryptic secrets and scandals, and how many were full of more mundane knowledge like the price of a bushel of rice thirty summers ago.

“Okay,” Chiyo broke the silence, halting at one of the lower shelves “this might be our first candidate.” She pulled a book out from the shelf, leather worn slightly on the edges but the pages inside were crisp with little sign of being touched. She flipped open the cover and scanned the inked words.

“What does it—”

She closed the book and handed it to Tooru. “Might be a dead end, but many of these records are either really vague or ridiculously specific on their topics.”

“And this one?” Tooru opened the cover to read the title, he raised an eyebrow at the older dialect of writing. “Uh, ‘ _Shrines built for_ …’ what is this?”

“The Summer Season Goddess.” Chiyo finished, already hunting for the next book. “I get the feeling the phoenix being a firebird could be linked to the dry season.”

“Oh.” Tooru closed the book and handed it to Iwaizumi who now found himself being the knight in shining armour and glorified book holder for the king. Sometimes he wished he didn’t follow Tooru everywhere. “Which one’s next?”

Chiyo hunted around some more, humming in thought every now and then, occasionally muttering aloud about which section she was looking at. Tooru began to understand that the shelves were stocked with official records and more embellished bard tales, making it hard to distinguish the difference.

“This one?” Tooru pointed to a large tome with the engraving of a bird in flight on the spine. Chiyo looked a little closer before giggling.

“Uhm no.” She firmly pushed the book back into its place. “That’s…uh, a rather racy book, your majesty.”

Tooru immediately pulled the book out and flipped open the cover, if he hadn’t been told it was of more mature content, the title would’ve given it away for sure;

“Of Doves and Lust.” He read aloud without a hint of embarrassment. Chiyo’s face flushed red as Iwaizumi did a poor job of hiding his own flustered expression. “Hey Hajime, maybe this could be some interesting night reading.” He winked at his lover.

“Or you could put it back and we can forget it even exists.” Iwaizumi uttered, clearing his throat as he tried to avoid looking at either the king or the poor records keeper.

“You’re no fun,” Tooru sighed, slipping the book back into its slot “why is this in our royal library anyway?”

“Uh,” Chiyo shrugged “one of my predecessors let it slip through? One of _your_ predecessors wanted it immortalised here?”

“ _Mine_?” Tooru clutched his chest in fake shock. “A king wanting that kept alongside the records of his ancestors?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Maybe it was a ‘sign of the times’. Or rather, a metaphor for how the king of the time felt—”

“ _Okay_ enough,” Tooru recomposed himself before glancing at Chiyo “the next book?”

Chiyo quickly moved to find a new tome to scrutinise for its contents, hoping to leave the more explicit books firmly behind them now. She moved around the corner of the shelves into a new row with Tooru and Iwaizumi following. The books lining the shelves were older, leather worn away and pages yellowed with age. Water had damaged a few of them but the work of the records keeper had preserved the vital information inside

She paused, looking up at a shelf just out of reach. “Oh uh, let me get a ladder—” She started before Tooru shook his head.

“Hajime, could you help the lady out?”

Iwaizumi nodded, handing the book to Tooru before clasping his hands together to form a foothold. At first Chiyo wasn’t sure it was the best idea, but she smiled and gently stepped onto Iwaizumi’s hands. A short motion later, she was studying the book spines as Iwaizumi stood steady, holding her entire weight without so much as a grunt of effort.

“Ah, here we are.” She declared, pulling a thicker tome out and holding it closer to her chest. “Can you put me—”

Iwaizumi slowly crouched down to lower her back to the floor. He nodded as he stepped back to allow her to speak to Tooru once more.

“Anyway,” Chiyo was a little more flustered than she would’ve liked as she opened the cover of the tome “this is just a book of talismans, but I have a feeling…” she flicked through some of the brightly illustrated pages “yep, a phoenix.”

She showed Tooru the full-page drawing of a bird in flight within a thick black border. IT looked almost like a playing card, save for the writings surrounding it.

“What does it mean?” Tooru asked, tracing his fingertips over the bright orange feathers.

“Uh, we can look in more detail when it’s on the table,” Chiyo replied, turning the book back to face her “but at first glance it seems to be a talisman to bring good fortune.”

“Huh.” Tooru nodded, letting her give the tome to Iwaizumi who furrowed his brow at the heaviness but didn’t verbally complain.

“There should be one more, at least that I immediately know of.” She continued, turning and walking along more shelves. “Maybe…more historical…”

Tooru waited as she murmured to herself once more, enjoying the peace and quiet of the room and the musky smell of the books. He wished he could spend more time in these quiet quarters.

“This is more of a bard’s tale,” she broke his reverie as she handed a rolled-up scroll to him “a song call ‘The Hero of Flame’.”

“A song?”

“Mhm.” She smiled. “My grandpapa showed it to me once when your father was about to ascend to the throne, he said it was the oldest account of when House Oikawa was founded.”

Tooru’s hands were trembling slightly as he took the scroll. The parchment was rigid, the wax seal that had once held it close still remained but many fragments long broken off. It was now held close under its own shape and a thick orange ribbon that wound around the middle.

“How old is it?”

She shrugged. “Grandpapa thinks it precedes this era, your family is one of the oldest lines of nobility in the kingdom, certainly the oldest to still hold power in the courts.”

Tooru felt as if the scroll was heavier than it should’ve been for a piece of rolled up parchment. He kept hold of it as Chiyo lead them back to the reading chairs, clearing a space on the low table for Iwaizumi to set the two books down.

“So which do you want to look at first?” She asked.

He didn’t need to think hard as he glanced down at the scroll in his hands. “I feel we should start at the beginning.”

“Of course,” she held out a hand to accept the scroll.

With dainty fingers, she untied the ribbon and set it aside before placing the scroll on the table and slowly but forcefully unrolling it. The parchment crinkled as it was unrolled for what was probably the first time in years. Dried ink shone in the firelight; black letters brought to life by the red-inked pictures of fire decorating the empty spaces between the verses.

“Ah, it’s in the old tongue.” She sighed, not seemingly bothered by it. “This might take a while for me to read.”

Tooru nodded, glancing to Iwaizumi. “Could you go and inform the war council that I am attending an important meeting?”

“Sure…” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how they were going to handle that news, but it wasn’t his problem. “Do you want any tea whilst I’m at it?”

Tooru nodded, turning his attention back to Chiyo who was fully invested in reading the older dialect. As Iwaizumi left them in comfortable silence, Tooru allowed himself to relax a little and enjoy the quiet once more.

 


	9. Speculation

**IX**

**Speculation**

Hinata woke up in front of the fire in Bokuto’s family home. His head ached like he had been hit with a log. The dancing flames in the fireplace were blurry, it hurt to look at them for too long. A cool rag had been placed over his forehead as he slept, it was still damp, but it felt like it had been there a while.

“Hey, don’t sit up.” A familiar voice told him. The oldest of Bokuto’s brothers approached slowly, Hinata couldn’t make out much in his blurred vision but Kenji didn’t seem his usual bubbly self. “Koutarou said to keep you still if you woke up.”

“Huh.” Hinata murmured, bringing his hand up to rub his face. “Where is he?”

“Out.” Kenji replied coldly. “I don’t know where. He…” he trailed off, Hinata noted his form shifting slightly as he seemed to look around before continuing. “He carried you back here, babbling about an accident. Ma took care of you and he disappeared with pa.”

Hinata remembered vague flashes. The big ship, the Silent Terror it was called. They had been caught, and he had helped them both escape. His memories were a jumbled mess and recalling them made him wince.

“Ma’s outside right now, there was a lotta yellin’ in the harbour.”

“The ship sank.” Hinata whispered. “We sunk the ship.”

“You sunk a ship?” Kenji’s voice cracked slightly. “How? Why?”

Hinata shook his head, wincing again as the headache flared. “What time is it?”

There was a pause as Kenji disappeared from his vision momentarily. He came back into view, clearer now that he was closer. There was a shell-shocked expression on his face but he didn’t seem panicked.

“It’s just turning dawn.”

He must’ve been passed out for hours by that count then. They had snuck aboard barely before midnight, the sinking couldn’t have happened much long after that. Against his body’s wishes, he sat up, his head swimming as the damp rag fell.

“Woah, hey now you gotta rest, Kout—”

“I know he said to make me rest,” Hinata uttered “but I need to talk to him.”

“I don’t even know where he is,” Kenji pouted “so lie down and rest until he gets back!”

Hinata let out a weak laugh, meeting Kenji’s gaze. “Okay, but can you get me some water or something?”

There was a distrusting look from the youngster before he nodded. Hinata stayed on the long bench that had been dragged near to the fire to keep him warm, wrapping the woollen blanket around him as the other brought him a clay cup of cold water.

There was silence as Hinata drank, his vision was still blurry around the edges but he was starting to remember the night before. Before he could ask Kenji any further questions, Bokuto’s mother returned from outside.

“Oh you’re awake,” she immediately set aside her wicker basket as she approached “Koutarou was adamant that we look after you.”

Hinata let her tilt his face up to meet her gaze, the firelight allowing her to look him over. Her hands were cool still from the early morning air and felt nice against his forehead.

“Where is he?” Hinata asked as she let him be. “Kenji said he left with his pa?”

She smiled softly. “Yes, they’ve gone off somewhere. It’s not unusual, don’t worry.”

“It’s not?”

She shook her head. “Whether he wants to admit it or not, my husband isn’t as strong as he once was, and neither of the boys here are as big as Koutarou.” She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked back to her basket, chicken feathers clung to the bent reeds giving Hinata the idea she had been seeing to their hens. “Koutarou probably offered to go to the market in order to bring back raw metal for his father to work with. The raw ingots weigh a lot when bought in bulk so he probably figured he’d help stock up whilst he’s here.”

Hinata felt a little more at ease upon hearing that. In a city like Kōshi, being at the markets as soon as dawn broke was vital in getting the best goods. He should’ve guessed Bokuto was doing something mundane but given his last awake memory before that morning had been of them escaping a Blue Serpent’s ship, he wasn’t beating himself up about it.

His stomach let out a loud protest, getting a giggle from Kenji. “Uh, I guess breakfast isn’t happening until they get back?”

Bokuto’s mother raised an eyebrow. “Normally, you’d be correct. But considering you’re our guest and Koutarou was insistent on me looking after you, I’ll make an exception.”

Kenji seemed just as surprised by the declaration as Hinata. “What? We get to eat early?”

“Just this once.” She remarked. “And you and Kazuo have to wash the dishes afterwards.”

“Yes ma!”

Hinata smiled, the simple conversation reminding him of his own mother. A pang of sadness struck him as he thought about his little sister. He wondered how the village had coped with the cold season, how the crops had fared, how badly had the storms hit. Guilt started seeping into his thoughts, he should be home helping his mother, not being a guest to someone else’s.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing with Lev?” Daichi asked as he took in the chaotic scene in front of him.

The mage quarters of Hokubujōsai were in a more dramatic disarray than usual and that was without Hinata being involved. Parchment had been scattered everywhere; at first glance he had thought there had been an unexpected gust of wind conjured but he realised it was a much more deliberate act.

He had originally come to ask Nishinoya if he knew where Tanaka was, instead, he found the three mages and Moniwa all on their feet surrounded by parchment in varying states of being written on. He raised an eyebrow at Nishinoya who was currently holding Lev in the air, the cat’s paws each covered in different coloured ink. On closer examination, the parchment scattered around the room had the same shades of ink printed into them.

“Uh, testing a theory.” Nishinoya grinned as Lev’s tail twitched. It was obvious to Daichi that the feline was used to being manhandled by now.

“A theory.” Daichi looked to Moniwa. “Care to elaborate?”

Moniwa shook his head and pointed to Inuoka. “It was him to started it.”

“Me?” Inuoka glanced up from the mortar and pestle he was grinding up herbs in. “Look no-one else has had any other ideas to explain the paw prints.”

“Pawprints?” Daichi repeated. “What paw prints?”

Whilst Kenma was finding their leader being in the dark amusing, he was interrupting their research. He sighed before loosely explaining the task Tobio had asked of them a few days previously, followed by their night-time investigating that yielded no new clues and thus led them to try to recreate them by using Lev.

“So, as you see,” Kenma held up the latest prints. Lev’s tracks were a lot smaller than the reported wolf tracks and had only continued to prove that it wasn’t a ‘normal’ animal that made them. “This just deepens the mystery.”

Daichi hummed in thought as Nishinoya set Lev on the table. The cat didn’t seem bothered by his wet paws, or the ink clinging to his fur, if anything the abundance of attention was just what he wanted. Inuoka finished grinding herbs and grabbed one of the prints, spreading the bright blue paste onto the ink. He bit on his lip as he picked up the parchment and admired his work.

“Okay,” He murmured “let me try something.”

He snapped his fingers and the candles in the room went out with a hiss. Plunged into darkness, the group was startled when the paste began to slowly glow. As seconds ticked by, the paw print became brighter.

“What did you do to it?” Kenma asked as they continued to watch the glowing parchment.

Inuoka hummed in the darkness. “I just threw some of the herbs that enrich a mage’s powers together. Similar to the ones I use in the portal runes.”

“Are you saying the tracks that the smithy’s pa saw were runes?” Nishinoya’s voice came from nowhere.

There was a pause before Inuoka replied. “No,” he snapped his fingers and the candles reignited, basking the room in light once more “I’m thinking that it wasn’t a normal wolf, or even a conjured wolf.”

“Then what was it?” Daichi folded his arms across his chest. Inuoka’s gaze was on the parchment in front of him, a troubled expression on his face.

“A ghost.”

Kenma snorted. “A ghost, right.”

Moniwa raised an eyebrow, more open to the idea than the other. “An actual wolf ghost or—”

Inuoka shrugged. “I don’t think this is the work of a mage, that’s what I’m saying. A conjured wolf leaves no tracks. A natural one leaves non-glowing tracks. Therefore,” he met Kenma’s gaze “we have a ghost wandering the city.”

“And this is a problem?” Nishinoya asked, petting Lev’s head.

“Yes.” Inuoka didn’t smile as he glanced past those gathered around the table and fixed his gaze on his bookshelves. “House Kageyama believes that when the dead start walking the streets, it’s a bad omen. First, it’s animals, then it’ll be people and if nothing is done…” he trailed off for a moment, steeling himself “the kings and queens of old will walk the palace halls and that is the point of no return.”

Daichi didn’t know whether this was an old wives’ tale or something that should seriously be considered. Inuoka certainly seemed rattled by it, who knew how Tobio would react to the news.

“And you think one wolf track sighting is proof?” Kenma retorted. “No-one’s seen the wolf itself. No-one’s seen any other ghosts or spectres or _whatever_.” He shook his head. “We’ve seen a lot of crazy shit in recent years, but I don’t see how this alone can indicate the end is nigh.”

Inuoka kept a steady gaze. “All I’m saying is that there are warnings about this.”

“Yeah and all I’m saying is that sometimes these warnings prey on your fear.” Kenma stood his ground. “I’m inclined to wait for another sighting before we go running to the king with false speculation.” He paused before making an added comment; “we all know how false speculation can be damaging Sou. I advise you think carefully about this.”

The silence as Kenma finished felt heavy. Inuoka didn’t say another word as Daichi exhaled slowly.

“Okay,” Daichi let his arms fall to his sides as he approached the table “maybe you’ve all been too focused on this—”

“It’s been five days.” Moniwa piped up, “at least since they were told by Tobio.”

“Five days.” Daichi blinked slowly. “Okay, you’ve definitely been thinking about this for too long.”

“But Daichi,” Nishinoya went to argue but thought better of it.

“No, the second Suga hears any of this you know he’ll demand you all take a break.” He glanced to Inuoka. “Whether it’s royal business or not, you’re gonna exhaust yourselves.”

There was an uncomfortable pause as Kenma and Inuoka exchanged a glance.

“He’s right.” Moniwa closed one of the many books that had been left open. “We’ve done as much as we can with our minds combined.” He smiled. “Unfortunately, none of us are gifted with a direct connection to the spirit world so we can’t ask the gods for questions.”

“The one guy who does has been gone for ten days.” Nishinoya added. “And Hinata may not even be able to help.”

Kenma sighed in defeat, he leaned on the table and hung his head. Daichi was, irritatingly, right. Five days of speculation, of reading every book at Inuoka’s disposal, of revisiting the first sighting and all they had to show for it was an idea that there were ghosts in the city.

Maybe that’s all it was. Maybe it was just an illusion, the ramblings of an old man. Maybe they were chasing literal ghosts.

But something felt off to Kenma. It felt like he was missing something, and he wasn’t used to this feeling. He was used to having the answers and right now he didn’t have them. A furry face appeared in front of his, Lev’s green eyes peered up at Kenma. A small chirp rumbled from the feline, breaking the silence.

“Fine.” Kenma breathed, standing up straight but keeping his gaze on Lev. “What would you have us do instead?”

Daichi let a warm smile play on his lips. “Well, Tobio needs all the help he can get to prepare the troops.”

“Troops? He’s marching?” Moniwa’s brow furrowed.

“Not yet. He’s preparing but it’s still early days.” Daichi sighed. “He’d need at least a few weeks to properly gather his men, and that’s before he knows where he’d march them.”

“Huh, makes sense I guess.” Inuoka said. “He swore an alliance with Tooru, and Tooru looks like he’s staring war in the face…”

Daichi nodded, glancing around as the mages seemed to agree to finally drop their current obsession. Moniwa met his gaze and nodded subtly. The guild leader told them to report to Yamaguchi if they wanted to help with the war effort before excusing himself from the conversation.

He hadn’t quite imagined going to ask a simple question would reveal an entirely different problem. At first glance it just seemed that there had been a strange sighting possibly fuelled by too much ale being drunk, but the way Kenma and Inuoka both were firm in their beliefs that it was something more had struck him.

In some ways, he was glad he wasn’t gifted with magic, it always seemed to lead to trouble in some form.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fucking _finally_.” Yaku sighed in relief as the faint silhouette of a town appeared within the mist. Another three days of riding along the coast had finally proved the right course of action as they came across their first sign of civilisation.

“First stop, the tavern?” Kunimi joked, spurring his horse to keep pace with Amaya as she broke into a canter.

The grasslands had thinned over the afternoon to a more rugged dirt patch, indicating they were coming up on something but until now they had no idea what. Yaku had guessed they were crop fields but there were no buildings in sight to confirm or deny that. As the sun had set, they had debated yet another night out under the stars, their ninth since leaving Tobu Misaki-Mura but thankfully the settlement in the distance was just close enough to justify continuing.

“I can’t wait to just have a roof over my head.” Yaku replied as they kept pace with each other.

The town seemed much less lavish than what they had been used to. The likes of Kōshi and Tanishiti put this place to shame in terms of tall buildings and wide streets with market stalls on every corner. However, there was something more peaceful about this place, less crowded and more homely. The buildings were shorter, but what they lacked in height they made up for in size on the ground; each one looked like the size of a great hall in the southern kingdom and very few appeared to have a second floor; their sloping roofs accommodating dormer windows on occasion but nothing like the multiple floors most of Kōshi’s buildings had.

“Timber framed but with stone chimneys…” Yaku murmured aloud as they slowed to a trot. A large wooden archway gave them access to the town that was otherwise sealed within a tall fence made out of thick logs. One way in, one way out.

“Would explain all the dirt we just rode over.” Kunimi replied in an equally hushed tone. “Probably levelled the forest that was once there.”

They came to a larger than most building that caused the road to fork. It was in the same design as most of the others except the eaves were decorated with carvings, intricate patterns weaved in and out of one another along the roof edges. The building itself was a long oval with the entrance jutting out of the middle, two large doors stood cracked open enough to let the light inside out. Above the doors was a sign dictating the name of the building in large black letters; _The Priest_ _’s Flagon_.

“One tavern found.” Yaku snorted, noting the small fenced off field that several horses were already resting in. “Let’s meet the locals.”

After ensuring Amaya and her new companion were settled, Yaku and Kunimi entered the tavern wary of what might await them in this foreign land. Long wooden tables took up a lot of space, benches accompanied each table and several groups of revellers were already partaking in the evening’s drinking. A large fire took up most of the floor space in the righthand side of the building, cooking pots and roasting spits hung from chains that had all been secured to the stone chimney that funnelled the smoke out of the building. Cooks and their various helpers tended to the food being slowly prepared over the flames, none of them paying attention to the tavern patrons beyond ushering them away from the fire.

“Ah, fresh faces!” A voice boomed from their left. Behind a wooden counter stood a large man, brown beard covering most of his face but warm brown eyes convinced them both that he was merely an over-friendly barman as opposed to someone picking a fight.

“Yes.” Yaku replied evenly, slowly moving to the counter. Behind the man were shelves of variously shaped bottles, some Yaku could recognise as products found in Kitamine, others were utterly foreign. “We’re not from around here.”

“I could see that.” The man remarked. “Name’s Fujimoto, but most ‘ere call me Doppo.”

“Uh huh.” Yaku nodded “This your tavern?”

“Sure is.” Doppo smiled, though it was hard to tell given how much facial hair was in the way. It didn’t really have an overall shape, certainly hadn’t been trimmed like most in the south did. “So what can I get ya?”

Yaku glanced to Kunimi before meeting Doppo’s gaze. “Don’t suppose there are rooms for hire anywhere? We don’t have any family here to stay with—”

Doppo didn’t seem fazed. “Ah, I don’t have rooms but I can point ya in the direction of a rest house run by my brother Gekko.”

Kunimi kept his laugh to himself at the brother’s name. He was feeling more and more out of place the longer they stood there.

“Gekko,” Yaku repeated, “aight. Any idea what the going rate is?”

Doppo stroked his beard for a few moments. “Usually it’s five gold a night, but as I’m referin’ ya, he might take one or two off.”

“How kind.” Yaku stated, the uneasiness in him was apparent to Kunimi. It went without saying between them that trusting anyone this far away from their home was dangerous, especially given how much they stood out.

Kunimi cleared his throat as he stepped forward. “So, what’s this town actually called? We just rode in from elsewhere and don’t really have a map.”

Doppo nodded. “The translations are a bit vague, but most us locals refer to this place as ‘Jiro’s Outpost’.” He proudly stated. “Jiro was a guy a few generations back who set up shop here near our border, and well business boomed and poof—” he made an exploding gesture with his hands “one town appeared.”

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Huh, so is this the only town around for a fair bit then?”

“Yeah,” Doppo sighed, glancing over the patrons of the tavern “most folk here travel back and forth between here and Nishikou, others are from further north like Hyōkai.”

Yaku nodded as if he knew exactly where those two places were. “I guess you have your regulars then? Which is why it was easy to tell we aren’t from around here.”

“You betchya.” Doppo grinned. “Say, let me get you both some drinks and I’ll send word to Gekko that you’ll be wanting a room yes?”

Seeing no reason to turn the barman down, Yaku accepted. They were ushered over to one of the long tables to sit down. More patrons had arrived during their discussion giving the place a more lively feeling than before.

Kunimi watched the people around them with caution, not quite appreciating just how much they stood out. Most folk in the tavern were men, almost all of them were burly like Bokuto and it seemed that thick beards were in fashion up here as he barely saw anyone with stubble, let alone being clean shaven. The array of weapons on display was interesting to him as well; broadswords, shortswords, axes and daggers aplenty but there were a fair number of maces and flails about.

“Armed to the teeth.” He murmured as a serving girl set down two tankards of ale and promptly left without a word. Unlike the tavern in Kitamine, the serving girls didn’t seem the talkative types.

Yaku hummed in agreement, watching as a few men approach the table and sat down close to them. There were no greetings exchanged, but Kunimi got the sense that any further conversation could be overheard easily.

“Next stop then?” Kunimi asked innocently, knowing full well Yaku had no clue.

“We head north I guess, see how far we get.” Yaku shrugged.

“What about heading inland again? Towards the forest Moniwa told us about.”

Yaku took a long drink from the tankard. “And get lost in them? No thanks, had enough fun in those marshes.”

“Well we wouldn’t die in this forest obviously.” Kunimi rolled his eyes.

A sarcastic laugh interrupted them. A slightly scrawny male met their gaze, he was one of the men who recently joined the table and evidently had been eavesdropping.

“You’d die in the eastern forests. Anyone who enters is fair game to the huntresses.”

“To who?” Yaku repeated “I don’t give a toss about old wives’ tales so if you’re chatting shit about ghosts, don’t bother.”

The group of men laughed at Yaku’s remark, the scrawny one was the first to stop laughing and met Yaku’s gaze. “Ah, a cocky little shit aren’t ya?”

Yaku exhaled slowly, Kunimi swallowed. Starting a bar fight wasn’t a good way to be subtle in their mission. They weren’t Kuroo and Bokuto, besides it wouldn’t be a fight, more like several murders.

“I’ve killed a fair few men and monsters,” Yaku replied “a few hunters don’t scare me.”

“A few hunters,” the other repeated, “I’d _love_ to be there when you tell the Emerald Blood clan that they’re simply ‘a few hunters’. Man they’d hang, draw and quarter you before you could beg for yer life.”

“Emerald Blood clan.” Kunimi remarked, drawing attention to him. “Is that what they call themselves, sound like right pompous dicks.”

“Hey, watch yerself.” The tone shifted as the group scowled at Kunimi. “They may be a rival clan, but don't badmouth ‘em.”

“So which do you belong to?” Yaku changed the topic slightly.

There was a pause as the group eyed the duo. The scrawny male pointed across the table at one of his companions. “Him and me are part of the Iced Blades,” he pointed to two others “they’s part of the Scarlet Sharks and this guy,” he pointed to the last in their company “is part of the Blue Serpents.”

“Serpents.” Kunimi repeated. “Huh, ran into a few of them not long back.”

“And? Is that meant to be a profound statement?”

Kunimi shared a glance with Yaku before shrugging. “Just a remark, haven’t heard of any of the other clans you just rattled off.”

There was a snort from the scrawny male. “Guess you really aren’t from around ‘ere.” He uttered. “What business are you on?”

There was a brief moment of panic as neither of them replied. If they had been speaking to someone not connected to their enemy, they might’ve been more honest about their reasons for being so far north.

“We’re looking for someone.” Yaku replied indifferently, swirling the contents of his tankard around. “Nothing major.”

“Who ya looking for?”

“My younger sister.” Yaku continued, taking another long sip of his ale. “She ran off a few weeks back in the middle of the fucking cold season. Claims she’s in love or some shit like that.”

Kunimi inwardly sighed at the direction Yaku was going with this story. He had specifically wanted to stay away from concocting wild stories that rivalled Nishinoya’s. Yet he found himself nodding and playing along. “We heard from some scout of sorts that she was heading north. So we followed.”

For such a simple story, it seemed that their new acquaintances bought it. They exchanged a glance over their own drinks before shrugging.

“Any idea who she ran after?”

Yaku didn’t miss a beat as he seized an opportunity to gather some information. “Some guy called ‘Daishou’. Dunno who the fuck he is.”

The Blue Serpents member spluttered into his tankard. “Daishou? Are you _sure_?”

Kunimi raised an eyebrow in faux confusion. “Yeah, why does that name mean something?”

“Does it—” he shook his head, meeting Yaku’s gaze “your sister’s only chasing a member of the family who controls my clan.”

Yaku’s brow furrowed. “…she’s _what_?”

“The Daishou brothers control my clan.” His tone dropped to a murmur, prompting both Yaku and Kunimi to lean closer. “I don’t know how your sister met them, whichever she’s claiming to be courting, but I can tell you right now that they only have one goal right now and it’s _not_ to start a new dynasty by havin’ children.”

Yaku sighed heavily, taking a moment to pretend to be devastated at the news. What he had learnt was that there were _two_ Daishous, Kuroo had only mentioned one. This complicated things. Was the Daishou hunting Kuroo the one in charge or not?

“Fuck.” Yaku cussed, rubbing his forehead. “Gods Miyu what have you done…”

“All I can say is I hope she’s not deluded and that they’re _actually_ interested.”

Kunimi chose this moment to interject. “Can you point us in the general direction of your clan’s territory?”

He shook his head. “It’s pointless. If she’s there, she’s as good as gone.”

“I don’t believe that.” Yaku quipped. “What are you not telling me?”

All eyes were on the Blue Serpents clansman.  He looked between Yaku and Kunimi as he thought. After a reluctant sigh, he conceded.

“Takeshi Daishou, my chieftain, has no interest in women right now, nor does his brother. The only thing they’re both interested in is conquering the southern kingdom.”

“Come again?” Kunimi asked.

“You heard me.” He uttered. “As I said, they’re not interested in continuing their bloodline, no the kind of dynasty they’re looking for is one where they take the southern kingdom in revenge for what was done to us,” he glanced at his companions, “all of our clans.”

Yaku and Kunimi didn’t reply at first. This was becoming less and less of an act the more they found out about the bigger picture. The fact they hadn’t been set upon simply for being from the south surprised Yaku.

“Not all of us share the sentiment.” One of the Iced Blade clansmen murmured. “They’re simply the ones with the loudest voices. Most of our clans will heed their call to arms should it come to pass.”

The scrawny male snorted. “The Sisterhood seem gaggin’ at the prospect of war.”

“They’re bloodthirsty and you know it.” His companion shrugged. “Some of us just wanna simple life.”

“I hear that.” Kunimi remarked, getting a small smile from him.

The two from the Scarlet Sharks had been quiet, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the Blue Serpents’ way of things. Yaku supposed it was a touchy subject here.

“Well, if I were to go and search for my sister, which way would I go?” Yaku asked. “I know you said it’s pointless, but I gotta try, she’s my kin and I promised our dying ma I’d look after her.”

There was a look of sympathy from the Blue Serpents clansman. He shook his head slightly but refrained from repeating his original advice. “You head north from ‘ere, to the port town of Nishikou. Then east along the trading road, should take ya straight to our main settlement of Aoya.”

Yaku nodded. “Thanks.”

“Word of advice, don’t go shooting your mouth of there.” He warned. “Here it’s not as bad ‘cause we’re used to the clans folk mixing with outsiders. But deeper into the territories folk are a lot more…” he trailed off.

“Blunt.” One of the others supplied.

“Likely to beat the crap out of you.” The scrawny male elaborated with a sly smile.

“Noted.” Kunimi nodded.

The tavern had been rowdy all evening with the usual patrons revelling in their drink. Whilst the conversation with their new acquaintances hadn’t yielded much in the way of friendship, they ate together and learnt some more about the inner working of the clans. Yaku and Kunimi told blatant lies when asked where they were from, borrowing stories from other members of the guild as their own.

“You don’t _look_ like a hunter.” The scrawny male squinted at Kunimi.

“Do you really want me to launch a knife at your throat faster than you can swallow that meat?” Kunimi replied without a care in the world.

A few hours ago that comment would’ve started a bar fight, now however it gained several deep, loud laughs.

“You two are certainly a pair.” The Iced blades clansman remarked.

Yaku shrugged as he set his spoon down. “We’re used to people doubting our skills so we have an armada of responses.”

“Next you’ll tell me you’re part of a travelling bard troop.”

“Well _actually_ ,” Kunimi said, smiling as the group broke off into howls of laughter.

As the night drew on, the duo decided to call it and begin finding this Gekko guy about their rooms for the night. Their new unlikely friends bid them goodnight and gave them some vague directions to the resting house.

The sky was clear that night, the moon shining brightly and casting a glow across the roofs of the buildings. Following the directions given to them, they proceeded down one of the main roads. It was cold, colder than they were used to. Thankfully they spotted the building they were looking for.

It was one of the few buildings that had two floors, a hanging lantern illuminated the door. Before they even reached the door, it opened and a burly man stood in the doorway.

“Ah, you must be Gekko.” Yaku greeted him. He had the same bushy brown beard that the barkeep had and the same warm eyes.

“Ah yes! You must be those travellers Doppo mentioned.” He pointed to their two horses. “Ah we have a stable yes, let my friend here take them around.”

He stepped aside and revealed a slightly slimmer man with a slightly more tamed beard than most around these parts. He smiled and took the reins from them and coaxed the two mares to follow him around the building.

“Come, come inside!” Gekko insisted, gesturing for them to enter.

A wave of warmth hit them as they crossed the threshold. It felt like stepping into a normal family home; soft rugs covered the wooden flooring, a roaring fire in the hearth was surrounded by chairs and blankets, a table was laid out with bowls and platters of food.

Yaku was impressed at the level of hospitality, even if a little suspicious.

“So what actually brings you to our outpost?” Gekko asked as he took them to a staircase leading up to the second floor.

“We’re looking for my sister.” Yaku lied. “She ran off after claiming to be in love with someone from the clans.”

“Ah, young love.” Gekko hummed.

“Foolish love more like.” Yaku sighed. Kunimi was starting to get the idea Yaku wasn’t totally faking his reactions.

“Which clan?” Gekko asked, gesturing to a door “this is your room by the way. Be aware, there are some hunters resting in other rooms and they’ll be up at dawn to go huntin’.”

“Sure,” Yaku nodded “and yeah she mentioned some guy called Daishou. I hear he’s in the Blue Serpents.”

Gekko’s warm expression vanished. “Oh. Oh no. Daishou? Oh dear.”

“Do you know something?” Kunimi pressed.

Gekko shifted his weight from one for to the other. “Well, Daishou could be two different brothers. The older is the chieftain, the younger…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck “the younger has a deathwish. Keeps going south and messing with the kingdoms.”

“Hm.” Yaku pretended to mull it over. “I don’t know either of them, all I know is my foolish sister is ‘in love’ with one.”

“What else do you know about the brothers?” Kunimi leaned against the doorframe

Gekko shook his head. “I don’t know much, and the clansmen won’t tell you much either…” He glanced around, noting no-one else was around. “To be honest, not many of the clans will speak ill of them. They’re the clan that seeks to right what wrongs have been committed against us by the south.”

“Wrongs?” Kunimi raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“…surely you know about the New Age Rebellion?”

Yaku and Kunimi exchanged a glance. Such things weren’t freely discussed in public anymore, and even if they were, given how House Oikawa didn’t exactly have a good track record of telling the whole truth they would be doubtful of whatever was said.

“No.” Yaku murmured. “Not really.”

Gekko let out a heavy sigh. “Well, before you venture any further you should probably know what happened, at least according to us...”

 


	10. To Kōshi

**X**

To Kōshi

When Akaashi woke the next morning, he could hear the commotion in the streets. Kuroo hadn’t stirred beside him, even with the raised voices coming through the open window. He nudged the other in the side, getting a sleepy grumble in reply before a harsher nudge woke him up.

“Wha?”

“Listen.” Akaashi hissed.

From outside, two female voices came on the gentle breeze. They weren’t trying to be quiet, but they equally weren’t screaming like drunks.

“I heard a ship sank in Kōshi last night.” One said, “Real suspicious according to my brother.”

“Yeah?” The other replied, “Ships don’t just start sinking in the harbour.”

“He said that there was a loud crash out of nowhere and the bow started caving in. It was unlike anything he had seen! There was chaos on the dock as they tried to save her, but the damage was too much.”

“Gods…” There was a pause. “Anyone go down with her?”

“Not sure, most of the crew were in taverns or whorehouses.”

“Hmm…which ship was it?”

Akaashi swallowed as he waited to hear the name, he remembered a lot of the ships his father helped build and hoped it wasn’t one of them.

“The Silent Terror. I’m not sure who owned her, certainly wasn’t a trading guild.”

Kuroo sat up abruptly. “That’s a Serpents ship.”

Akaashi furrowed his brow. “And you know that how?”

“Misaki sent us a list not long ago, that was one of them.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments as they processed this apparent news.

“Do you think…” Akaashi uttered.

“Bokuto and Hinata?” Kuroo supplied. “Who knows, I guess Bo might take the risk…but so close to his family?”

Akaashi shrugged. “My father might know something more.”

After getting dressed, the two of them left the guest bedroom of the house. Akaashi asked the serving girl if his father was in the house and she told him to check the docks. Kuroo’s first impression of the large vessel they approached was that it was the pride of the fleet; larger than most around the docks even more so with her impressive figurehead of a pouncing lion.

The crew appeared to be getting ready to set sail, cargo was being loaded and decks were being scrubbed with vigour. Akaashi paid no mind as he made a beeline to the captain’s cabin.

“Father,” he greeted as he strode through the door.

“Keiji, something wrong?” His father asked, glancing up from the large map that was unfurled on the desk.

“Not exactly, did a ship sink in Kōshi last night?”

The blunt nature of the question puzzled his father but not for the subject matter itself.

“Uh, there have been reports yes, why?”

Kuroo wasn’t sure how to reply, giving a small headshake to Akaashi. He didn’t want his lover’s family dragged into this, that was the _last_ thing he wanted.

“We have friends in Kōshi,” Akaashi shrugged “I wanted to make sure it wasn’t something more.”

His father nodded, glancing down at the map on his desk. “It was a Blue Serpents ship, nothing to worry about.”

“How did it sink?” Kuroo asked.

There was a shrug. “Breech in the hull is all that’s clear. How it was breached is unknown.”

They exchanged a glance. Kuroo didn’t know what to think or how to deal with this situation. Akaashi seemed set on getting to the bottom of it though.

“We’ll go and investigate.” He told his father.

“Why? It’s just a Serpent’s ship. It’s not like any of the guilds will miss them.”

Akaashi shook his head. “But it means there are displaced thugs in the area. And someone was responsible.”

His father shrugged. “If that’s what you wish Keiji. We’ll be leaving at noon.”

“Leaving?” Akaashi gave his father a puzzled glance. “For where?”

“The Western Isles.” Was the short reply. “We need to pick up a shipment of spices and a few added extras for some noble families.”

Akaashi knew of the Western Isles in the sense that they were at least two weeks travel away. Not many ships made the long journey across open water, The Lionheart was one of the only ships capable of making such a trip safely.

“Okay, well…good sailing to you.” He offered a smile. His father glanced up and returned it.

“And good travels to you both,” he replied, “wherever the road takes you.”

Without another word, Akaashi beckoned Kuroo to leave with him. As they disembarked the ship, he took another glance up at the figurehead bearing down on them both.

“So, to Kōshi?” Kuroo offered.

“Yeah,” Akaashi murmured “to Kōshi.”

He had no idea what awaited them, but there was a sense of calm about him now he had finally made peace with his father.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun rose over the harbour of Kōshi, Bokuto watched the city guard inspecting what was left of the ship. Poking out of the water was her tallest mast along with the stern that had risen out of the water. As the bow had collapsed in on itself, the rest of the ship slowly broke apart leaving the back third of the ship to slump downward. The only reason any of it was still above the water’s surface was that the harbour wasn’t as deep as some expected.

He kept out of sight, leaning against a tower of crates waiting to be loaded onto another ship. The Serpents themselves seemed to be few and far between, at least ones Bokuto recognised. The captain was conversing with the guards, visibly annoyed and loudly complaining that he needed to talk to ‘whoever was in charge’ immediately.

The guards seemed less than enthusiastic about that idea, claiming that Lady Ise was in the capital on business and wouldn’t care about one ship sinking.

The Silent Terror was no more, but the threat still remained. Bokuto slipped away without a word, heading straight home. He found Hinata sitting outside near where Yuki was grazing, his father was working some of the ingots they bought at the market and neither of his younger brothers seemed to be around.

Hinata wasn’t sitting idly like Bokuto first thought, whilst his gaze was cast out towards the rolling hills of the west, his fingers were moving slowly; green wisps moving between them like ribbon.

“You alright?” Bokuto asked as he sat down.

“Mhm,” Hinata replied, closing his fist. “I have a headache.”

Bokuto frowned slightly. “Still?”

Hinata nodded. “I…” He trailed off for a moment before meeting Bokuto’s gaze “I’ve never lifted something that heavy.”

“Huh, well I guess Kenma would call it reckless…”

There was a short laugh. Hinata had been thinking about what Kenma would say to it all. He had concluded that the other would’ve just tutted and told him to be more careful.

“What happens now?” He asked. “We leave?”

Bokuto shrugged. “We wait for Kuroo and Akaashi, then leave I guess. Daichi will want us back home soon.”

“Mm…and the Serpents?”

Bokuto didn’t really think there was anything else for them to do in Kōshi in regard to the Blue Serpents. They had done enough by sinking The Silent Terror, anything further would draw unwanted attention.

“I think sinking a ship is gonna get us in enough trouble,” Bokuto grinned “I’m already dreading the lecture from Suga about it.”

Hinata cracked a smile. “He doesn’t have to know.”

“C’mon, this is _Suga_ we’re talking about. He just has this way of knowing when you’re hiding something from him.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Hinata shrugged “I don’t try to hide things from Suga.”

“Uh huh, well that'll be a learning curve for you when we get back to Hokubujōsai.”

The conversation drew to a natural close as they enjoyed the moment of peace. Warm sunlight bathed them both, blue skies were a blessing that day after the cold rain they had walked through to get there. It was almost too pleasant given the events of the night before.

Making the long trip back to Tobu Misaki-Mura would give them time to think of course, but Hinata got the feeling they’d be detouring to Tanishiti to check in with House Oikawa. There were official messengers for the kings, but it never hurt to offer their services. They still needed to earn some gold after all. He wasn’t particularly bothered by it if anything he could ask to talk to Shirabu about a thing or two.

They settled for waiting for Kuroo and Akaashi to show up, with no formal agreement between the two duos, it could be a long wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiyoko walked in step with Asahi, her hair being swept up by the cold breeze that had been battering the shutters for the past few hours. The courtyard was the perfect place for the swirling vortex of wind to form, a perfect test of obedience and discipline for the soldiers that had just arrived from one of the nearby villages.

In comparison to House Oikawa, Tobio’s army was tiny. It made sense to a degree; his kingdom was less populated and more spread out. That being said, twenty foot soldiers from one village, another fifteen from a different settlement, thirty from one of the border towns, it started to add up.

Overseeing the new recruits from across the kingdom had been delegated to Kiyoko, mainly to give her something to do that was worthy of her skill set but also to help Asahi with the task of training some of the inexperienced farmhands in how to stay alive on a battlefield.

“This is the group from the eastern cliffs.” Yamaguchi told them as the fifteen young able-bodied people assembled in front of them. They lacked the form of a trained unit, but Kiyoko knew that marching in perfect formation only had so many benefits. Sure it looked pretty, but they weren’t preparing for a parade.

“Any training?” Asahi grunted.

Yamaguchi scanned the letter he had received upon their arrival. “Farmhands mainly, a few have killed wolves in defence before.”

Kiyoko set her hand on the hilt of her katana, glancing to Asahi for a nod of approval. When he gave it to her, she strode forward. Her chainmail rattled as she halted and gave the group the once over.

“This is your first, and only chance to rethink the choice you have made by signing yourselves up for his majesty’s army,” she told them “once we begin training, you will not be dismissed unless you are deemed unfit to fight.”

It sounded harsh, but with the threat they were facing, she had been told to be ruthless with them. War was not a fun pastime, Tobio wasn’t eagerly awaiting a war anymore. He was fearing one would break out any day now.

When there was no objection, she nodded. “Very well, then we shall begin.”

First order of business was giving them all practice swords. Tanaka was summoned to help teach them proper stances so Asahi could return to Tobio’s side. Between the two of them, Kiyoko and Tanaka gave the new recruits a breakdown in how not to stab their ally and keep themselves upright even in the thick of the fight.

These were long days for Kiyoko, being in charge of several units at different levels of training took its toll on her.

“I think they’ll be okay.” Tanaka sighed as they entered the warmer confines of Hokubujōsai. The soldiers had been passed off to some of the seasoned veterans of the army for now, Kiyoko still had to monitor them but for now they weren’t her problem.

“Could be worse, at least they’ve all passed their sixteenth name-day.” Kiyoko sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “If I had to tell another twelve-year-old that he’s too young to fight then I’d…” she shook her head. “I don’t like sending men to their death, let alone children.”

Tanaka snorted. “You sound like an old man.” He nudged her playfully. “We’re not sending anyone to their death…yet, they might surprise you.”

She gave him a weak smile for his efforts as they paused in the throne room. Tobio wasn’t on the throne, meaning he was probably in discussions with Daichi again. Instead Kyoutani was milling around, talking to various guards and guild members who happened to cross his path. Kiyoko paid him no mind as Tanaka approached to give him an update on the recruit situation.

Instead Kiyoko made her way to the guest quarters, or rather ‘the guild’s unofficial quarters’. It was usually empty during the day, most of the Brotherhood were busy with various tasks both for Tobio and themselves, so she was slightly surprised to find Suga there dressed in his casual clothes as opposed to his hunting gear.

“Hey,” he greeted, tearing his gaze away from the partly opened shutters “you okay?”

“Cold, a little sore.” She replied, finally able to loosen the fasteners on her armour. “Dying to go soak in the springs.”

Suga smiled. “New recruits shaping up?”

“Slowly, a lot of them have only ever held a shovel or a hoe before so this is gonna take a while.” She unfastened her iron-plated chest piece before slipping it off and setting it aside next to both her blades. “I don’t know how Tobio thinks we hope to come out on top of any confrontation.”

“True, they might not be the most qualified…but they responded to the call.” Suga hummed. “That has to count for something, right?”

She pulled off her chainmail, leaving her wearing her loose tunic and leather pants. She let out a heavy sigh, partly in relief of ridding herself of the heavy weight and partly in response to Suga’s question.

“I guess, but loyalty to the crown isn’t going to keep you alive in the battle.”

“Never said it would.” Suga shrugged. “But don’t discount them so easily just because of their lack of skill with a sword. After all, I favour the bow but that doesn’t make me any less of a fighter.”

She smiled. “Of course, but you have seen how brutal this world can be Koushi,” she paced over to a bedroll and knelt down, finally taking the weight off her feet. “These are farmhands, sons and daughters of honest folk who have minded their own business for years without war. All they know of those dark times are stories passed down.”

“Stories of how their forefathers fought for a better life,” Suga sat down next to her “stories of those who stood up for their folk despite the odds begin stacked against them. I remember my father telling me about his brothers joining the border guards to hold back the northern clans. I was too young to really understand what he was talking about, certainly about the clans being a threat, but what I _did_ understand was that they went willingly to battle.” He paused for a moment to think. “These men and women gave up their normal, relatively safe, lives to fight for the safety of others. They weren’t knights in shining armour, they weren’t doing it for the gold, sure some wanted a change of pace and some did want the glory…”

Kiyoko nodded as he sighed.

“They went because they believed it was the right thing to do. Whether they came home alive or not.” He looked at her, hoping she understood where he was coming from. “You may doubt their skills, but don’t dismiss their spirit.”

She held his gaze, nodding slightly before looking away. “Koushi, may I voice something that’s been on my mind?”

He nodded. “What is it?”

She shifted to sit more comfortably, her fingers ran over the soft leather of the bedroll, avoiding looking at him directly at first. Without her armour on, her shoulders felt lighter both literally and figuratively, but she also felt less protected, less stable. It wasn’t often that she set aside her armour.

“You know how my village was attacked frequently by raiders, how I’ve seen my fair share of blood and death in both human and beast form. I’ve known violence and war for most of my life,” She met his gaze “when this is all over, assuming we survive, what happens next?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, their conversation in the tavern in Tanishiti came back to him. “We finally get some time to relax and not worry about dying?”

She swallowed, bringing both her arms up to hug her knees to her chest. “What I mean is, I don’t know if I can relax.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “How come?”

She shrugged. “Every time we’ve had even a shred of peaceful times, there’s always been something that emerged from the shadows to challenge it. Even if this battle solves some of the conflicts, there’s always going to be another on the horizon.”

For a few moments neither said anything, letting her words hang in the air. From outside the partly opened shutters the sounds of a busy courtyard filtered in; the clanging of a blacksmith at work crafting swords and armour for the numerous soldiers that had arrived, horse hooves striking the stone path that led towards the inner city, loud conversations between veteran guards about the number of ‘whelps’ they had to watch over now.

It was far from peaceful, but by now they had tuned out the sounds of the once-deserted city. Life had been breathed back into Tobu Misaki-Mura, and there was little anyone could do to snuff it out.

Suga watched her for a few moments, waiting for her to say anything else. She kept her gaze on the floor in front of her, wrapped up in her own thoughts as she hugged her knees tightly.

“That’s just how life is,” Suga broke the silence “there will always be new conflicts but we can’t let our lives be governed by them.”

“You make it sound so easy to be carefree.” She whispered “How do you do it?”

He mirrored her pose, hugging his knees before nudging her with his elbow. She rested her head on her knees as she looked at him, he smiled as he copied her.

“Honestly? I’m just as fearful as you are,”

She snorted. “I never said I was fearful.”

“You didn’t have to say it.” He retorted. “But the way to deal with it is focussing on the little moments. The times of peace, when we can laugh at our guild’s antics until our sides hurt, when the skies are blue and the fields are green, when we don’t have to worry about tomorrow.”

“Those moments are few and far between.” She sighed, not breaking his gaze. He dwelled for a moment on her calm eyes regarding him.

“But they’re not,” he replied, nudging her again “you’re just focusing too much on the bigger picture.”

She cracked a smile. “Name me one ‘little moment’ in recent days that I should focus on then instead of our impending death?”

“Ever the optimist.” He snorted, he thought for a few moments, the last week and a bit had been hectic since Kuroo and company left. There hadn’t been many times when they all sat down together and just talked as friends.

“What about right now?” He hummed.

“What about it?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well it’s not exactly a stressful conversation? And we’re not in any immediate danger…”

“Is that really your criteria for a ‘little moment’?” She remarked, lifting her head as she laughed.

“Hey, you’re laughing so that’s part of it.”

She shoved him playfully, laughing as he lost his balance and toppled over. He laughed too, secretly relieved that she hadn’t grown cold in the last few weeks of uncertainty.

“In all seriousness,” he relaxed his posture, leaning back on his hands as she nodded for him to continue “try not to let your vision get clouded by the dark times ahead. We’re allowed to be happy even with what awaits us.”

Kiyoko hummed softly. “I think, as long as you’re around it’ll be easier.”

He smiled. “Glad to hear it.”

“What were you doing in here anyway?” She asked.

“Can’t a guy just relax for once?” Suga joked, moving to lie down across two bedrolls as he continued, “I was simply taking some time to mull things over, get some peace and quiet before getting back to work, maybe even take a nap.”

“A nap.” She repeated. “There’s so much work to do though.”

Suga raised his eyebrows, propping himself up on one elbow to give her a pointed look. “You work a little too much these days.”

“Oh _really_?” The sass clear in her tone. “And what are you trying to say?”

He chuckled slightly, reaching out with his free hand to gently take hers. She didn’t protest as he gently tugged her to lay down beside him. Calm blue eyes met his playful brown ones. He kept hold of her hand as they lay on their sides facing each other.

“What I’m saying is that maybe you need to take some time out from doing his majesty’s bidding.” He murmured, letting a coy smile play on his lips.

She slowly linked their fingers together. “But,” she began stopping as he shook his head slightly.

“Just for a few moments,” he squeezed her hand “close your eyes and take some deep breaths.”

For a few seconds, she held his gaze, but as he kept smiling fondly at her she got the sense he wasn’t going to let her sass her way out of this one. In a way, she was thankful. The weight on her shoulders may have lifted when she took off her armour but the weight on her mind was always there.

Slowly, she let her eyes slip shut. The sounds of the outside world began to fade as she focused on her breathing and the feel of his fingers against hers. As she felt her mind begin to drift, a sense of calm washed over her. The worries of what awaited them seemed meaningless in that little moment.


	11. Aoya

**XI**

**Aoya**

After saying farewell to his mother, Akaashi led Kuroo away from his home village. The walk to Kōshi was a pleasant one, the sun was shining as they walked side by side holding hands. Kuroo hadn’t said much whilst in the presence of Akaashi’s parents. The tension of their first meeting had struck a chord with him, he knew Akaashi had been reluctant to come back but hearing the conversation play out made it all real.

“Thank-you.” Kuroo broke the silence, Akaashi’s head whipped up to meet his gaze, confusion clear in his expression as he frowned.

“For what?”

Kuroo smiled. “For bringing me back here, even though it hurt.”

Akaashi smiled slightly. “Yeah…but it’s okay now.” He shrugged. “My father likes you.”

“He does?” Kuroo found that a little hard to believe but took Akaashi’s word for it. “Huh, well then.”

As they entered the city of Kōshi they encountered a checkpoint manned by city guardsmen. After stating their business, Kuroo dared to ask what the commotion was about.

“Ship sank in the harbour last night.” The guard replied in a short manner. “No-one knows how, but Lady Ise wants us keeping track of who’s coming and going.”

Akaashi didn’t like the sound of the latter part of the statement. Kuroo shrugged it off as they were allowed through. After all, the two of them had an alibi for last night.

“First priority, find Bo.” Kuroo murmured once they were out of earshot of the guards.

“Agreed, then I suggest we leave.” Akaashi replied. “Maybe via the western gate.”

“Most crowded gateway?”

“Easier to slip through. I doubt they’re gonna be able to stop _everyone_.”

Finding Bokuto’s home wasn’t hard and finding both Bokuto and Hinata was easier than they’d preferred given the circumstances. The two of them were outside his father’s workshop grooming Yuki in the midday sunshine.

“Oh, you’re back early.” Bokuto remarked as they entered the yard.

“Well _yeah,_ ” Akaashi hissed, stepping closer to Bokuto so the conversation could be kept somewhat private “a Blue Serpents ship sunk last night, you wouldn’t happen to know how?”

Bokuto had the audacity to look confused. Kuroo glanced around to make sure there was no-one else around before looking to Hinata.

“What happened?”

Being put on the spot wasn’t Hinata’s idea of fun, sure enough, he let the truth spill out before Bokuto could signal for him to be quiet.

“We heard some guy talking about needing to head east for that shipment you all keep talking about. He was really mad about being held up but the people he was with wouldn’t let him leave before dawn.” He babbled, waving his arms around as he explained. “So we snuck aboard the ship to find out where they were going to like warn them? And well we got caught, thrown into a cell, I melted the lock and then we threw an anchor at the hull and made it sink.”

Akaashi let out a long, heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he processed the lunacy.

“You threw an anchor?” Kuroo looked Hinata up and down. “I don’t think so—”

Hinata didn’t miss a beat as he held out a hand, orange wisps shot forth and several heavy iron ingots that had been stacked beside the door began floating. Bokuto slapped his hand down, sending the ingots to the ground with a clatter.

“Stop that, we’ll get caught if you do that in public!”

“Oh and just casually hanging out in the front yard _won_ _’t_?” Akaashi remarked.

“Hey now, no-one knows it was us.” Bokuto huffed. “Well…apart from that Chikara guy.”

“Who?”

“The captain.”

It dawned on Kuroo just how indifferent Bokuto seemed. “Uh,” he interrupted before Akaashi could start losing his patience “you do realise they’re doing gateway checks? As in, the guards have probably spoken to the captain and he’s probably _described you in detail_ to them?”

“…well that changes things.” Bokuto looked to Yuki who was blissfully ignorant of what her owners had gotten themselves into.

“Does that mean we have to sneak out of the city?” Hinata asked.

“Probably.” Akaashi told him. “Depends how strict they are about checking everyone.”

“Say,” Bokuto smiled “don’t suppose we have any of those royal decrees from Tooru by any chance?”

“No.” Akaashi flatly replied, “and I don’t think it would excuse sinking a ship anyway.”

“Shame.” Bokuto shrugged.

“Will you take this seriously?”

“I am, but unless you have a plan, there’s no reason to rush.”

Kuroo gently set a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, attracting his attention. “Hey, let me talk to him.” After the other nodded, Kuroo quickly stepped forth, wrapping an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and ushering him to start walking.

They walked several paces before Kuroo allowed his arm to drop, he turned to face Bokuto with a serious expression. “Chikara?”

“Mhm. Captain Ennoshita.” Bokuto replied. “He was going on about shipment #444 and how ‘Takeshi’ wants to keep a stranglehold on the western cove.”

Kuroo frowned. “Takeshi…that’s a name I’ve not heard. Chikara I heard about in passing. The ship was The Silent Terror, right?”

Bokuto nodded. “It was heading east but I couldn’t confirm where.”

Kuroo let out a short exhale. “Okay, so half of me wants to say well done but the other, slightly more Keiji-influenced side is like ‘what the fuck’. So, you can see why I’m not really…”

“It’s cool,” Bokuto smiled slightly. “I should’ve thought it through, but I just wanted to do _something_ y’know?”

Kuroo brought a hand up to Bokuto’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “You did good, now we just gotta get you and Hinata out of here before the guards find you.”

“Yeah.”

“Any other Blue Serpents see you? Did you see Semi?”

Bokuto shook his head. “Just Ennoshita.”

“Well that’s one good thing.”

“Mhm, so how are we getting out of here?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Fancy stealing another boat?”

“I think Keiji might kill us if we do that, and if he doesn’t, Daichi certainly will.”

“Okay, no boats.” Kuroo snorted. “How about, we split up; you and Keiji leave through the west gate, I’ll take Hinata through the east gate and we’ll meet up on the road to Tanishiti?”

“Are you sure Keiji won’t kill me?” Bokuto half-joked. “He seems tense.”

Kuroo gave him a sympathetic smile. “Uh, let’s just say that seeing his father again didn’t go smoothly at first…”

“Ah.” Bokuto nodded. “I see—”

“But they made peace apparently, I wasn’t privy to the discussion.” Kuroo glanced back to Akaashi who was already preparing Yuki for travel. “I haven’t asked him much about it yet.”

“We know how Keiji is,” Bokuto followed his gaze “him and Kenma are good at keeping things under wraps .”

“Yeah, I feel bad for asking about such things.” Kuroo glanced back at Bokuto “feels like I’m interrogating my own lover.”

“I get that, but he might not think you want to ‘bear the burden of knowledge’, as Kenma would say.”

The sentiment wasn’t too far-fetched. Time and time again the two mages had expertly avoided discussing more personal matters unless directed asked outright. It wasn’t a flaw per se, but it did mean if Kuroo wanted to know how Akaashi actually made peace with his father, he’d have to ask him.

“So split up and meet on the northern road?” Bokuto brought the conversation back to the original topic. “We leaving right this second or can I at least say goodbye to my family?”

Kuroo nodded, gesturing to the front door of the main house. As Bokuto set off, Kuroo returned to Akaashi and Hinata with a small smile. He relayed the plan to them both and Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“Won’t they still recognise us though?” Hinata asked, he didn’t remember much after throwing the anchor at the hull, but if they spotted Bokuto then they probably spotted him too.

“Possibly, but if you’re not together then they might not.” Kuroo replied. “They would’ve been told you were travelling _together_ , not with other people.”

“Huh okay.”

Akaashi finished getting Yuki ready for travelling by the time Bokuto emerged from his home. He gave them a wide smile as Kuroo took the reins and started leading the horse away, Hinata by his side.

“Meet by sundown on the northern road.” Kuroo called over his shoulder. “And don’t kill each other.”

Hinata stuck close to Kuroo as they navigated the crowded streets of Kōshi, he hadn’t been too afraid of the consequences of sinking the ship in the moment beyond the loss of life. However as they passed more guards patrolling the city than before, he started getting a twisting feeling in his stomach.

“Shouldn’t I be hiding my face?” He murmured to Kuroo as they paused to let several horse-drawn carts pass.

“No. That’ll draw more attention to you.” Kuroo replied quietly. “Just relax, everything will be okay.”

The proceeded towards the eastern gateway of Kōshi, it was one of two busy entrances that as predicted; didn’t have a strict checkpoint. Yuki plodded along behind Kuroo, unfazed by the guards watching their movements. Hinata patted her neck, trying to keep his hands busy as they walked past the dozen or so armed guards.

He let out a sigh of relief as they made it to the open road. Kuroo smiled as they took the well-trodden path that would take them to join the road to Tanishiti.

“See? No problem.” Kuroo remarked, letting Yuki’s reins slack a little. “So, tell me again what exactly happened last night.”

Hinata startled slightly at the abrupt turn of conversation. “Uh, I mean you know—”

“No, what did you actually do to get a ship that big to sink on command?” Kuroo’s laid-back tone faltered, his more serious ‘guild-leader’ tone coming out. “Shoyo, you did what usually would take a large amount of cannon-fire to do with only your powers and an anchor.”

When put like that, Hinata could understand the desire to know more. As they walked the quiet road around the outer wall of the city, he ran through the chain of events leading up to their capture, how they were imprisoned on the ship and facing life under the Blue Serpents command, how Bokuto had a minor breakdown at the situation and felt like he failed. As he described remembering how Tsukishima broke out of Hokubujōsai, Kuroo chuckled slightly.

“So his escape was somewhat useful after all.”

“Mhm,” Hinata flexed his fingers, “it was low-quality metal, it snapped easily.”

Kuroo laughed a little harder. “Uh huh, continue, you melted the lock and then what?”

“Bokuto wanted to sabotage the ship, and when he spotted the anchor he asked if I could lift it with my powers.” He explained. “It took a lot but I did it…and then we set a fire going— well, I set a fire going under his instruction and then threw the anchor at the hull.”

Kuroo still wasn’t quite believing how Hinata actually threw an anchor with his mind but decided it wasn’t his place to ask. That was more of a Kenma question.

“And well I don’t remember anything after that, I woke up in Bokuto’s house with his brother Kenji watching over me.”

“Huh, alright.” Kuroo spied the northern road ahead of them, there was no sign of the other two just yet. “And this wasn’t spurred on by any visions or voices, right?”

“Not…that I remember?” Hinata gave him a puzzled glance. There had been no comments from Hēishān since they crossed the kingdom border.

“Good, I dunno how likely the guards would believe you were told to do it by a dead dragon.”

As their road joined the northern one, they spotted Bokuto and Akaashi sat under a tree a little way ahead. Relieved that they had made it out of the city, their thoughts turned to the journey home. After agreeing to stop off in Tanishiti, they pressed onwards.

 

* * *

 

 

The sky was dark overhead, the heavens ready to open at any given moment and let forth a downpour unlike any other. Following the directions given to them in the tavern of Jiro’s Outpost, Yaku and Kunimi had headed north along the road towards Nishikou but avoided going into the harbour town itself. As they travelled, the wilderness they had become accustomed to seemed to have been tamed within the territory. Wooden fences kept the flora and fauna contained and the roads clear of obstructions, a stone bridge that enabled them to cross a wide river was in good condition, there were even signposts showing them the way towards what they had been told was the main settlement of the Blue Serpent’s lands.

“Aoya,” Yaku noted on the wooden signpost. So far, the Northern Territories were impressing him with their civilised behaviour. What they had experienced painted a far different picture to what the Southern kingdoms had said about the ‘savages’ to the north.

“Loosely translates to…?” Kunimi prompted, he hadn’t been taught anything about the lands they currently traversed. He was reacting to every new twist and turn like a kit leaving the den for the first time; with utmost caution.

“Blue Valley.” Yaku told him, spurring Amaya to keep walking. “I’m guessing we’re about to pass a mountain range and Aoya will be nestled in the valley.”

Pine trees surrounded the road, a forest had forced the road to curve northward, crossing the scarcely marked border of the clans. There was a chill in the air, but Yaku was more concerned about the rain that looked imminent. They had barely seen another soul that day, a few hunters had passed them, horses loaded up with deer carcases, they had nodded in greeting and that was the end of the exchange.

To say it was a little unsettling just how quiet and peaceful the lands were was an understatement. However, given the history lesson Gekko had given them, neither was particularly surprised. It had been an interesting discussion, to say the least, and it would be very telling how Tooru reacted to being told.

“So when we get to Aoya, what’s the plan?” Kunimi asked, so far they had successfully blagged their way into getting information, but if the Daishou brothers were as dangerous as everyone said, their honeyed words would fall on deaf ears.

“No idea.” Yaku shrugged. “We don't die?”

“That was priority number two if I recall” Kunimi snorted “number one was find information.”

Yaku chuckled slightly, casting his eyes to the horizon, the trees either side of them had thinned and he could see the mountain range he had predicted, snow dusted their slopes, the peaks lost in the clouds that swirled around them. The road sloped downhill, giving them a view of the spanning valley.

It wasn’t quite the lush grass one would expect, but the ground seemed fertile nonetheless. Shrubs and low hanging trees were scattered across the flatland, some appeared to have been planted in a farm-like arrangement and others appeared to be wild flora. A heard of deer grazed in the shadow of the mountains that wrapped around, blissfully ignoring the few travellers that made their way across the valley. Nestled at the base of the mountains, Yaku spotted the settlement.

“There it is.” He pointed.

The striking thing was the lack of a protective wall around the buildings. As they rode closer they could see a large building that Yaku was convinced was whatever the northern equivalent of a palace is. Standing proud at three floors tall, a pointed roof rose to the heavens, two banners flapping in the wind. Two balconies overlooked the rest of the settlement, more banners draped from the railing. The entire building was wooden, intricate carvings of serpents could be seen even from a distance as the approached.

“Still waiting on that plan Morisuke.” Kunimi murmured as they came to the first buildings of the settlement.

Much like the outpost, the common structures mostly consisted of long, one storey buildings. Wooden walls supported pointed roofs, large shutters were flung open to let the late afternoon air in before the rains fell. Hanging braziers provided some light in the covered workshops and seating areas.

The folk of the settlement eyed them with a certain amount of caution, but greeted them with smiles and polite nods nonetheless. They found a long building that looked similar to the tavern at the outpost, a hanging brazier illuminated a sign reading; _The Warrior_ _’s Hall_. Dismounting the horses and securing them to a nearby fence post, they entered the building.

A large hanging brazier bathed the room in firelight, long tables and benches lined the walls, a few townsfolk sat eating their meals in quiet conversation. Yaku glanced around seeking some helpful barkeep or serving girl to question.

“And who might you be?” A calm voice said as a slender woman approached. Her long black hair tied up in an intricate braid. She didn’t seem to be a serving girl given her lavish looking fur coat, a fox pelt hung around her neck as she looked them both up and down. “You’re not of our clan.”

Kunimi sensed Yaku was slightly too stunned by the woman’s youthful beauty to reply. Her calm eyes flitted over them as she waited for a reply.

“No, we’re not.” Kunimi nudged Yaku in the side. “Just passing through.”

“Yeah,” Yaku nodded “just two travellers.”

“Right,” She raised an eyebrow “And your names?”

“You first.” Kunimi wasn’t letting her have the upper hand if he could help it.

She smiled sweetly. “Most call me Reika.”

“Most call me Akira.” Kunimi replied, glancing to Yaku. “He’s Morisuke.”

She nodded. “Pleasure to meet you both, would you care for some food and drink? The hunters brought in a large kill this morning, the cuts of meat are the best you’ll find in the valley.”

Still suspicious of the woman’s true intentions, Kunimi accepted the offer. The three of them sat down at one of the benches, Reika sitting opposite them and waving over a serving girl. After a  request for the finest cuts of meat was placed, she smiled at the two of them.

“So what brings you to Aoya?”

Yaku knew their story of finding his sister wasn’t going to fly in this town, unfortunately he hadn’t anticipated being caught out this quickly. Kunimi cleared his throat before taking control of the situation.

“We’re looking for my father.” He told her. “He was a farrier and had been travelling with one of the southern kingdom’s units.” He hoped Kindaichi wouldn’t mind him ‘borrowing’ his father’s story and embellishing it slightly. “Well the unit got split up in the wilderness and I’ve never heard from him again.”

She frowned slightly, nodding in sympathy. “Oh, well if he made his way all the way up here, I can’t say I know of him.”

Kunimi clicked his tongue. “Thought that would be the case, my ma thinks he’s long dead but part of me thinks he might’ve been injured and sought shelter in one of the clans. I hear you folk will help a weary traveller if they’re in need.”

Reika nodded again. “The beasts that roam these parts will pick you apart within seconds. Despite the differences in the clans, they look out for one another.”

“What kinda beasts are we talking about?” Yaku asked. “Bears? Wolves?”

She shook her head slightly as the serving girl arrived with a platter of steaming cuts of meat. Once alone again, she spoke;

“Bears and wolves are the least of your worries.” Her tone was quiet as the two of them helped themselves to the food. “In the forests that connect this clan to two others, larger beasts stalk the darkness. In the caves of the mountain ranges, primaeval creatures lurk waiting for their next offering. Walking these territories is not for the faint-hearted.”

Yaku studied her as he ate, she didn’t seem to be lying, but likewise, he had no reason to trust her word as truth.

“So who are you exactly?” He asked. “As in, do you live here? Are you of another clan?”

She batted her eyelids a few times. “I hold a position of influence in the chief’s keep.”

Kunimi spluttered slightly, hitting his chest with his fist to stop himself choking. Yaku raised an eyebrow at the claim.

“Chief’s keep, as in Daishou?”

She smiled. “Takeshi Daishou, aye. Leader of the Blue Serpents Clan and the one you’re currently answering to if you should break any of our laws.”

Yaku nodded, chewing on the meat in his mouth slowly in thought. He wasn’t sure if Kuroo had dealings with that one or the ‘other’ one.

“I hear he has a younger brother,” Kunimi remarked, taking a long drink of water.

“He does, Suguru,” Reika nodded “you’re both well informed for travellers.”

Yaku smiled in return. “We talk to people wherever we go, build up a picture of who’s who and the like.”

“Good to hear.”

“So anything we should know about here? Or this Daishou guy? What beasts should be feared the most?”

Reika drummed her fingers on the table in thought as they finished eating. “Well I guess the main thing you should know is that…hmm…” she trailed off, murmuring to herself. “I guess I can tell you, Takeshi isn’t the most patient of chieftains.”

“How so?” Kunimi asked.

“Put it this way, if he hears you two southerners are here, he’ll demand you tell him everything you know about House Oikawa’s current plans.” She stated bluntly. “He’s a calm individual, but the second the southern kingdoms are brought up, he’s quick to act and merciless in doing so.”

Yaku was glad they hadn’t continued with the original story now. He got the feeling if Daishou heard their accent, he’d turn on them quickly. Which begged a slightly different question.

“How come he allows you here then?” He leaned forward as he lowered his tone “’’cause you don’t have the northern dialect milady.”

Reika smirked slightly, keeping her voice equally low. “You may be correct in your assumption, but that doesn’t mean Takeshi is ignorant of it. He knows my loyalties don’t lie with that fool of a king, and therefore I’m allowed to stay.”

Kunimi exchanged a glance with Yaku. The conversation felt like it had taken a dramatic turn with that statement.

“Uh, okay.” Yaku replied quietly. “Noted.”

“Tell me,” Reika kept her guard up “are you loyal to that brat?”

Kunimi swallowed, claiming indifference probably wasn’t going to end well. “Well, he’s not exactly perfect but he’s not the worst either.”

She snorted. “Ever since his grandfather fucked everything up with that ‘rebellion’, we’ve been left up here to rot. Not a single word of apology to our people.”

“Has Takeshi actually _tried_ to talk to him?” Yaku asked. “Forgive me, but whilst House Oikawa had had the throne for a while, their recent king has barely had a full year. Does he even know what happened?”

Reika narrowed her eyes at Yaku. “Why should we have to ask for an apology? His family wronged an entire kingdom, six territories were united and prepared to live peacefully until—”

“Until it went to shit, yeah, we know of it.” Kunimi cut in. “A guy told us at the border, well some of it.”

She let out a sarcastic laugh. “Alright, come with me. You can tell Takeshi himself that he should go to that brat and ask for an apology.”

With little way to back out without seeming even more suspicious, they reluctantly agreed. She rose to her feet and quickly ushered them outside. The building they had spotted from the road loomed over them, now they knew it was the chief’s keep and Takeshi sat on the seat of power inside.

Yaku let out a heavy sigh as the doors opened at Reika’s arrival. More hanging braziers provided light as the sun began to set outside, the vaulted ceiling of the main room reminded them of Hokubujōsai, except instead of stone the interior was mainly wooden. The carvings of serpents continued inside, the rafters and columns decorated in statues of vipers, jaws open and fangs bared. Several warriors stood guard, battle-axes and swords glinting in the firelight. A large banner of the Blue Serpents clan hung behind a throne; the snake wrapped around a dagger was a now familiar image in Yaku’s mind.

Upon the ornate wooden throne sat a man. Long brown hair came down to his shoulders in two thick braids, a golden circlet sat atop his head with deep blue gems embedded in the pure metal. Gold rings adorned his fingers as his hands rested on the armrests, the theme of gold continuing with his clothes; dark leather robes padded with fox fur seemed humble at first, but the gold embellishments said otherwise.

His slanted eyes fell upon Yaku and Kunimi, a subtle quirk of the eyebrow at their presence preceded a slight smile as he met Reika’s gaze.

“Ah, my dear, what brings you to the keep?” He asked. “And who are these two?”

Reika smiled sweetly, bowing quickly. “Takeshi, these are two travellers from the southern kingdom.” She explained, casting a glance to Yaku. “They wish to know more about your way of governing.”

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. “Southern kingdom you say,” he drummed his fingers on the armrest. “That brat on the throne cast you out?”

Considering the exact opposite was the case, Yaku found himself shaking his head before properly thinking of an explanation. “We left of our own accord…sire?”

There was a loud laugh. “We don’t do titles here.” Takeshi smiled. “Just call me by my namesake.”

There was an unsettling feeling in Kunimi’s stomach, given what Gekko had told them, they had every reason to feel reasonably safe here but there was something unpredictable about Takeshi.

“So you want to know about my way of governing?” Takeshi continued, “Or is there something else at play here? Did he send you with an apology?”

“Uh,” Kunimi glanced to Yaku, there was no way they could say ‘yes’ to that, even if they were sure it was the safer answer “no...”

The smile on Takeshi’s face didn’t falter, but Yaku could read the more sinister look in his eyes. “Well then, what brings you to my humble abode, if not delivering a message from the brat?”

“They’re not strictly loyal to him,” Reika chimed in “but neither do they appear to hate him. Even knowing of the rebellion.”

“Ah, the _rebellion_. Is that what they’re calling it.” Takeshi snorted, rising from the throne. He was taller than Yaku and Kunimi thought, he had a few summers on Tooru guaranteed. “The peace that reigned in Queen Wakana’s time was torn apart in a _rebellion_. What a load of horse shit.”

“That’s what it sounds like it was.” Yaku replied. “It was before our time, so all we have are stories.”

“Barely, before our time.” Kunimi whispered.

Takeshi hummed. “I’ll tell you what I remember of the ‘rebellion’.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “My uncle, who sat upon this throne before me, worked with the other chieftains of the time to unite our territories, our clans, as one larger family. That’s not an easy task to do.” He paused for a moment. “Queen Wakana made it possible, she made the effort to reach out and talk to us. Because of her we lived in peace, us and the south.”

Yaku sensed the ‘but’ coming as Takeshi sighed heavily.

“But then that brat’s grandfather decided gold was worth more than peace. He started the infighting, the rumour spreading, the hatred towards us. We would’ve stuck it out but when Queen Wakana died, there was no going back. It was clear that the south are the savages here, hungry for gold and power but not wanting to ask for it. They’d rather take it from our cold dead hands.”

Kunimi inhaled deeply, glaring at Takeshi. “Tooru isn’t like that.” He uttered.

“Pardon?”

“I said, Tooru isn’t like that.”

“And how would _you_ know?” Takeshi hummed.

Before Kunimi had a chance to respond, the doors burst open and a woman entered at a brisk pace. Upon her shoulder perched an impressive hawk, it screeched as she kept walking for Takeshi.

“Takeshi, a letter from Ennoshita.” She announced, producing a folded piece of parchment. “It’s urgent.”

Takeshi frowned, taking the note with a nod of thanks. He read it quickly, frowning deeper. He glanced up to meet Reika’s gaze.

“The Silent Terror sank in the southern city’s harbour.”

“Sank?” She clarified. “How?”

Takeshi reread the letter. “Chikara just said ‘two stowaways were imprisoned, one happened to be a mage of great power and in the scuffle of them escaping, the hull was breached.’ Huh, probably spies of House Oikawa.”

Yaku and Kunimi exchanged an alarmed look.

“What the fuck did they do?” Kunimi breathed, getting cut off by Takeshi summoning their attention.

“You two are dismissed. I have nothing more to say to the scum of the south. Clearly, Tooru is a fool to think he can take on our clans in battle. Sinking one of my ships…what a fucking idiot.”

Both Yaku and Kunimi knew for a fact that Tooru had nothing to do with this. Risking the Brotherhood’s safety wasn’t worth ratting out Hinata.

“What are you going to do?” Yaku challenged.

“Hm?” Takeshi folded the parchment up. “Well, Tooru just sank one of my ships in a neutral harbour. That’s a declaration of war.”

Kunimi and Yaku didn’t want to believe it.

“I suggest you get on your way back home boys,” Takeshi continued with a smile “you won’t want to get caught up in the wilderness when my army marches south.”

He turned to the warriors standing guard. “Send word to the clans, we ride in three days. House Oikawa has fucked with the wrong son of Daishou and now his kingdom will fall.” He turned to the woman with the hawk. “Send the declaration to the Blue Palace. Tonight.”

As much as they wanted to argue, it was clear his mind was made up. Yaku grabbed Kunimi’s arm and pulled him to walk briskly out of the keep. They mounted their horses without a word and made straight for the road cutting through the valley.

It was safe to say, war was definitely on the horizon. The question was, would Tooru be ready?

 


	12. War is Coming

**XII**

**War is Coming**

Tooru set the letter down on the table. The war council exchanged glances as the words of the declaration hung in the air. Silence fell as the situation sunk in. Tooru’s gaze was fixed on the inked words that had arrived at daybreak, the hawk nearly took the finger off the guard who tried to untie the note. Once the severity of the words was clear, Tooru had summoned the war council to debate how to handle it.

It was troubling enough that Takeshi had a hawk that knew its way to the Blue Palace, but when he mentioned a ship of his clan’s being sunk in Kōshi’s harbour, that was another thing entirely.

“A ship sank two days ago.” Lady Ise explained. “A hull breach caused by…well we personally don’t know. The captain reckons a rogue mage was responsible, but we haven’t found them yet.”

“A Blue Serpents ship in Kōshi.” Tooru repeated. “How? Why?”

Lady Ise shook her head. “Since before the rebellion, that harbour has been dubbed as ‘neutral’. Any ship can dock there without fear of being investigated.”

Tooru frowned. “A neutral harbour in our kingdom. Why wasn’t I aware of this?”

Lord Honjou cleared his throat. “I assumed it was common knowledge passed down. There might be a written decree somewhere, but as far as most kingdoms and clans are concerned, Kōshi is a free port.”

Tooru sighed heavily. He certainly had no hand in the sinking of the ship, but Takeshi was adamant that he did and that was enough for a war declaration.

“In any case,” Tooru sighed “what do we do about this?”

“Well, it’s obvious isn’t it?” Lady Suzuki spoke first. “We march north and meet them in the wilderness.”

“I disagree.” Lord Honjou replied immediately. “He only wishes to scare us.”

“I highly doubt that.” She snorted. “This is a direct attack on our king, he must act to save face if nothing else.”

Lady Ise furrowed her brow. “Save face? Lady Suzuki, we’re talking about sending out men to _war_. This is more than saving face.”

Lord Makino had been silent on the matter as the two ladies continued arguing. Tooru’s gaze didn’t move from the letter, his hands clasped in front of his face.

“Regardless of the reasons,” Lord Honjou tried to rein in the squabbling “we cannot ignore this.”

“Agreed. Action must be taken.” Lady Suzuki stated. “Rally the soldiers to the border.”

“Without a clear plan?” Lady Ise’s tone was sharp, a far cry from her usual soft voice. “Just put all our soldiers in enemy sight and charge? No scouting beforehand? Are you mad?”

“No, I just know that if we don’t act with speed, we will be overrun.” Lady Suzuki snapped. “Your majesty, I can have the soldiers of my hold ready to meet you at the border within two days.”

“Listen to yourself, will you?” Lady Ise wasn’t letting this go. “Sure, you may be able to get your soldiers there quick enough, but Lord Makino and I are days away from being ready to assist.”

“Well you better get a move on then.”

Iwaizumi would’ve laughed had the situation not been as dire. Lady Ise rose from her seat with a look of thunder on her face.

“Lady Suzuki, I cannot believe you are behaving in such a manner.” She uttered. “You are acting like a selfish brat; this kingdom works best when the regions work as one and move as such. You are causing a divide in us by being so insistent that we march immediately without opening a proper debate.”

“With all due respect, I have a duty to protect this kingdom as much as you, Lady Ise, and my soldiers have been ready to take the fight north for some time. It is unfortunate that yours are not because they’ve been too busy sitting idle.”

“Enough!” Tooru rose his voice. “This childish squabbling is the last thing we need.”

“Then by all means, give us some instructions.” Lady Suzuki quipped.

“Hold your tongue.” Tooru uttered, picking up the letter and rereading it. “Takeshi has said he will march in three days, Lady Ise, I made a promise to you to keep this fight away from our border.”

“That you did.” Lady Ise replied quietly.

“To do that, I will need as many men as can be spared.” He met her gaze. “Three days.”

Lady Suzuki smiled smugly, a smile that quickly vanished when Tooru turned his attention to her.

“And you, do not forget that I have allowed you to be more outspoken than most, that I have let your comments and jabs at me slide by without consequence.” He kept his eyes firmly on her. “For your sake, your soldiers better be as good as you make them out to be, or else I may have to hold you accountable for any loss of territory.”

“U-Understood.” Lady Suzuki nodded.

Tooru glanced at the two Lords. “I know neither of you are particularly happy about this, but can I depend on your support?”

Lord Honjou sighed. “I’ll rally the soldiers I can, I can by no means promise full strength at short notice.”

Lord Makino nodded in agreement. “I’ll send a crow to my son. He’ll gather a force and march as soon as he is able.”

Tooru nodded, glancing back to Lady Ise. “I’ll send Captain Yamamoto north ahead of us with some of the palace guards, they'll scout as much as they can before we arrive.”

“Your majesty,” Lord Makino said, “what of House Kageyama?”

“Shirabu is sending a message as we speak through magical means. I expect Tobio will march as soon as he is ready but given the distance, it’ll be tight.”

“Understood.”

“What of the rest of the court?” Lady Suzuki asked.

Iwaizumi spoke up, having received a note from one of the guards. “Lords Ikari and Araya have pledged their tentative support pending a more in-depth discussion. Lady Shige is withholding judgement until she can speak to Tooru directly, and Ladies Rini and Uta have refused unless the war council pledge their full support.”

“There you have it.” Tooru sighed. “We have a force, smaller than I’d like but a force nonetheless…” He stood up, adjusting the crown on his head before continuing “I will protect our kingdom, I will not idly sit here in this palace as our people defend us. I’ll be on that battlefield with them.”

“But what about—” Lord Honjou started before Tooru cut him off.

“If I should fall, then my nephew is technically in line. Though my sister may not appreciate it, failing that…” He shrugged. “I guess someone will rise up to take my place, but I am not dwelling on that.”

The war council exchanged glances. Tooru decided to take his leave.

“I will see what House Kageyama had said, let us meet again in two hours to discuss further plans.” He told them, receiving nods of agreement before he turned and strode out of the room. Iwaizumi followed close behind, getting the sense that this wasn’t as black and white as Tooru was painting it.

Tooru paused in the quiet hallway that led to the mage’s chambers, leaning back against the wall as he closed his eyes.

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Hajime,” Tooru breathed “I’m not ready for this war.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I know.”

“You’re meant to say ‘you are’.” He laughed weakly.

Iwaizumi wasn’t laughing. “I mean, you’re not ready. None of us are ready.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Let’s face it, we’ll be staring down a six-clan strong army with barely a complete one ourselves. If Tobio can get to us in time, we may avoid a massacre.”

“Forever the blunt.”

“You need me to be honest.” Iwaizumi stated. “I’m not here to give you the illusion everything is going to be fine Tooru. I’m here to protect you with my life, and to do that you need to know exactly what you’re walking into.”

“Like I have a choice.” Tooru scoffed. “Three days.”

“Technically more, he’s leaving in three, it’ll be five before he gets anywhere near our border… so if Tobio leaves today, he might make it.”

“…I guess.”

“So quit moping around and start preparing to lead.” Iwaizumi punched his shoulder a little harder than necessary. “You’re the god damn _king_ Tooru. The people need you to honour your family’s motto; Above all _you_ stand.”

Tooru swallowed, rubbing his shoulder slightly. Iwaizumi quoting his family’s motto at him helped a little.

“Yeah…”

“Make your father proud by fixing this mess once and for all.” Iwaizumi told him. “Lead our men into battle and show Takeshi that you are a more honourable man than he thinks you are.”

Tooru nodded. “Yes. You’re right Hajime.” He stood up straight and dusted himself off, letting out a short exhale. “Let’s get going then.”

Iwaizumi smiled slightly as he nodded in return. The next few hours and days would be the defining moment of Tooru’s reign, how he dealt with the incoming threat would send ripples across the ages to come. His actions now would seal his fate.

 

* * *

 

 

“A ship sank?” Tobio clarified as Inuoka reported to him in his chambers alone. “And?”

Inuoka’s usually cheerful disposition was rattled as he scanned his notes. “Well, Takeshi Daishou, leader of the Blue Serpents clan in the northern territories has…declared war over the matter.”

Tobio took a long drink of tea, saying nothing at first. “War, over one ship?”

“There’s probably more to it, but Shirabu could only report on what he was told.” Inuoka waited as Tobio drank more tea and considered the situation.

“And what does Tooru want me to do?”

“Uh, march west?”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. “How long do we have?”

“Three days until the clans march, Tooru is probably going to meet them—”

“We will need at least five.” Tobio cut in “And that’s if we left _today_.”

Inuoka swallowed. “I-I get that, but Tooru will no doubt need our forces.”

Tobio met his gaze with a steely expression, eyes dark and a slight frown gracing his features. “Five days. And I trust you are aware that the treaty forbids mages, so you shall remain here, as should the Brotherhood’s mages.”

“And Kyoutani?”

Tobio shrugged. “He is a man unto himself. I will not order him to come, likewise he is permitted to remain here.” He refilled his cup with fresh tea. “Go, fetch Tadashi and Asahi. And pass along to Daichi what has transpired.”

With a curt nod, Inuoka left the king’s chambers. A sick feeling was rising in his stomach as the reality set in; they were going to war and he had to sit on the sidelines. He passed along the summons to Yamaguchi and Asahi before relaying the news to Daichi.

The leader of the Brotherhood showed more concern than Tobio did, as did the rest of the guild that was gathered around.

“He declared war based on a single ship sinking?” Nishinoya scoffed. “What’s so important about one ship?”

Daichi shook his head. “It’s what the ship symbolises, do we know how it sank?”

Inuoka shook his head. “Mixed reports. It happened in the middle of the night so it’s anyone’s guess.”

“So this Takeshi dude has decided to march against House Oikawa and Tobio’s doing what exactly?”

Inuoka shrugged. “He says if he leaves today, they’ll make it to the border in five days.”

“They’re not ready.” Kiyoko replied. “The soldiers are nowhere near ready for battle.”

“Tobio may not have much of a choice in all fairness.” Inuoka gave her a sympathetic smile. “He swore an oath, so whether the soldiers are ready or not, he’ll have to honour it.”

“But doesn’t he have the right to say no to protect his own people?” Tanaka asked. “Like, oaths and alliances aside, he has a duty too.”

Inuoka shrugged again, shaking his head. “I don't know. Honestly, I’m not even going to be involved. The Treaty of the Eagle dictates that I can’t have any involvement once battle commences.”

He was met with various looks of confusion, the only person who seemed to understand was Moniwa who decided he ought to explain.

“It’s an old treaty from a while ago,” he told them, absentmindedly letting Lev climb into his lap and demand attention “I haven’t seen the full text, but I can loosely say that mages are forbidden to enter the field of battle.”

Nishinoya snorted. “Right.”

Inuoka nodded in agreement. “Hinata had a slightly, alarmed, reaction to me telling him about it.”

Kenma cracked a smile. “Of course he would, he wants to help in any way he can.”

Daichi cleared his throat. “So no mages at all, not even to tend to the wounded?”

Moniwa shook his head. “Most would air on the side of caution. Only truly disciplined mages would be allowed near the battlefield. Neither king could afford an elemental mage feeling inspired to help.”

“What happens if a mage does get involved?” Suga asked.

Moniwa glanced down at Lev, bright green eyes looked up at him in curiosity. “The Grand Council get involved.”

Inuoka sucked in a breath. “And we don’t want that, at all.”

“And who the fuck are they?” Nishinoya pouted. “Treaties, ‘Grand Councils’, next you’ll tell me the Empire has a hand in this too.”

There was a short laugh from Inuoka. “Yuu, there is a lot of old politics at play here. As for the council, they were supposedly formed to keep peace in the realm but if you ask Tobio…they’re not very good at it.”

Nishinoya let out a sarcastic laugh. “Considering this Takeshi guy is declaring war, no, they’re not very good. Where even are they right now? Can’t they wade in and sort this out?”

Suga and Kiyoko exchanged a glance as Daichi sighed heavily. Before Inuoka could reply, the guild leader rose to his feet. “I’ll go and talk to Tobio myself and see what he plans to do.” He glanced around the group. “Just, be prepared for bad news.”

They nodded, watching him leave. Daichi let out another heavy sigh as he walked down to the throne room. Kyoutani was lingering again, looking up at the house banner that hung silently.

“I hear Tobio’s heard from Tooru.” Kyoutani stated as Daichi paused to look up at the banner. “Takeshi’s declared war.”

“That’s the story, yeah.” Daichi replied, looking to Kyoutani. The dragon tamer’s expression was unreadable, no indication of how he felt about the matter could be seen. “And what will you do?”

Kyoutani wrinkled his nose. “This isn’t my fight.” He met Daichi’s gaze. “And Tobio won’t force me.”

Daichi nodded, understanding even if he disagreed.

“You’re probably wondering why I wouldn’t take up arms to help,” Kyoutani remarked. “Truth is, I don’t know.”

“What’s making you hesitate?”

There was a pause. “Something doesn’t feel right, in my gut,” Kyoutani replied, dropping his guard slightly. “Like fighting under House Kageyama’s banner isn’t…I dunno.”

Daichi gave him a half smile. “Well, I’m sure Tobio would appreciate your support.”

“Yeah, but as I said, this isn’t my fight. Strictly speaking, it isn’t Tobio’s either.”

“Oaths are a funny thing,” Daichi sighed “and it’s in his best interest to make sure House Oikawa doesn’t fall I guess.”

Kyoutani shrugged. “The clans of the north aren’t as evil as some people say.”

The remark intrigued Daichi, not much had been said about where Kyoutani came from and he was starting to think that the dragon tamer knew more about their foe then he was letting on. Regardless, he wasn’t going to keep poking the issue, he had a Brotherhood to think about first and foremost.

“I’m on my way to see Tobio,” Daichi told him “I need to know exactly what he’s thinking before I ask my friends and family to agree to assist in this fight.”

Kyoutani nodded in agreement. “Yes, make sure you know exactly what you’re getting into Daichi,” he glanced up to the banner “these royal houses have a nasty habit of changing the rules as they go.”

With yet another intriguing remark to mull over, Daichi nodded and continued on his way to Tobio’s chambers. He could hear the slightly raised voice of Yamaguchi as he approached the door and knocked on the door frame. As he slid the door open, he noted the tension in the air; Asahi had set his axe down and was knelt beside Tobio, the first time Daichi had ever seen the royal guard not standing. He was calm but a troubled expression painted a different picture.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was pacing the room, arms folded across his chest and mid-sentence when Daichi entered.

“Hope I’m not interrupting?” He sheepishly remarked. “I’ve come to hear your plan of action sire.”

Tobio nodded, gesturing for him to take a seat. Before Daichi could ask any further questions, Yamaguchi continued his train of thought.

“So as I said, whilst we’re not ready in the slightest, leaving Tooru to fend off the threat alone is out of the question.”

Asahi shook his head. “It’ll be a bloodbath Tadashi.” He uttered.

“Yes, but it’ll be _more_ of one if we don’t lend our support.”

“You’d have our young men and women slaughtered in the name of a king who barely has control of his own nobles?”

Daichi looked to Tobio who was drinking tea. All the king ever seemed to do in these conversations was drink tea, but Daichi wasn’t about to bring it up now of all times.

“Tooru is putting his own men on the line here.” Yamaguchi argued. “And if the clans take over his kingdom, who’s to say we won’t be next? We’re stuck between the Empire and the ocean. Tooru is our only ally here.”

“He is correct.” Tobio spoke up, silencing them both. “The clans will be unpredictable.”

Asahi rested his hands on his thighs, his long hair falling to cover his face as he looked at the empty cup on the table. “Tobio, you just got your kingdom back. Your people have been through so much already, they ache for their lives to return to normal, to how it was before that day.” He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Are you really considering marching?”

“Yes.” Tobio replied. “Because Tooru is my brother in arms.”

Daichi had to smile at the simple statement. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago Tobio was convinced Tooru was out to kill him. Yet there was something a little off about how easily Tobio agreeing to march.

“What exactly do you have in terms of numbers?” Daichi asked.

Yamaguchi stepped forth and produced a piece of parchment with some hastily scribbled numbers on it.

“In total, five hundred.” He said. “We’re still awaiting the final group to arrive from our easternmost town.”

“Town?” Daichi raised an eyebrow. “In just six months you’ve got a town thriving?”

Tobio smiled. “It’s amazing what happens when the truth gets out. Turns out, the town had been thriving this entire time as a city-state. They were all too happy to come back into the fold.”

“City state…”

“They were too far away from the border with the Empire to be swallowed up, though they did say they were getting desperate when my scout arrived with the news.”

“They’re going to bolster our main forces,” Yamaguchi explained “horse-mounted cavalry and archers.”

“And the rest will be either foot soldiers or archers.” Asahi finished. “Most of our volunteers are hunters by trade so it makes sense to keep them with their weapon of choice.”

Daichi found himself nodding. Tobio set his cup down, clasping his hands on the table as he met Daichi’s gaze.

“The question is Sawamura,” he regarded Daichi with a serious expression “what is the Brotherhood going to do?”

When the news had first broken, Daichi asked himself the very same question. The truth of the matter was, he didn’t want to make the call. With Kuroo and company in Kōshi and Yaku and Kunimi somewhere between Tobu Misaki-Mura and the Northern Territories, the guild was barely half present to vote on such a thing. It was times like this that Daichi’s judgement had to be correct, he had to know what was best for them as a family.

To agree to go to war was agreeing that they’d give their lives to the cause. A cause that at the moment was unclear beyond ‘repel the Blue Serpents’. He’d like to think they were all in agreement that it was the honourable thing to do, that none of them would have an objection, but really he couldn’t be sure.

In hindsight, he should’ve brought Suga with him to this discussion, but Suga wasn’t the guild leader here. He was. He was the mountain that stood tall regardless of whatever storm blew their way, he allowed the others to falter because no matter what he’d be there to protect them.

“In all honesty Tobio, I can’t say right now.” He replied eventually. “I’ll need time to talk to the others.”

Tobio seemed to understand, even if he didn’t agree. Daichi could relate to the feeling.

“You have until sundown today.” Tobio told him. “Then I’ll need to know your intentions.”

It seemed fair enough. Daichi nodded and excused himself, glancing over his shoulder just before he got to the door. “If we agree, what would you have us do?”

Tobio didn’t think too long before he replied; “You have been a friend of House Kageyama, and so you will stand alongside myself on the field of battle as our allies, not our subordinates. I hope that is sufficient.”

Daichi nodded, sliding open the door to leave.

“Sawamura,” Tobio called, waiting for Daichi to meet his gaze “whatever your decision, I respect it as one leader to another.”

The comment made Daichi feel a little less stressed about getting a consensus from the others, but it also made him feel more determined. Tobio was in some ways, still the innocent prince thrust into the seat of power. Daichi almost felt as if it was the Brotherhood’s duty to ensure he succeeded.


	13. Tanishiti

**XIII**

**Tanishiti**

They could tell something was wrong as they neared Tanishiti. Three mounted guards galloped past them on route to Kōshi, the phoenix of House Oikawa adorning their horse’s harnesses. As they entered the city, they spotted Yamamoto on his way towards the gate leading an impressive horse wearing light chainmail armour.

“What’s happened?” Kuroo asked as the captain stopped to greet them.

“You haven’t heard?” He frowned.

“Heard what?”

Yamamoto signalled for his two accompanying soldiers to halt. “You should go talk to Iwaizumi,” he murmured “the Blue Serpents have sent a declaration of war.”

Hinata felt his heart drop as Kuroo gave Yamamoto a disbelieving look. “War?”

“Go talk to Iwaizumi,” Yamamoto repeated. “I need to go and scout out the border.”

Kuroo nodded, letting him continue on his way. He exchanged a glance with Bokuto before they set off for the Blue Palace. The people of Tanishiti seemed to understand something was up, the sheer number of foot and mounted soldiers that were rushing around the inner city gave it away most of all.

They were allowed into the palace without hassle, having been recognised by several guards. Inside, there were more soldiers, but these were veterans of combat, survivors of past battles, heroes to some people. They all wore their respective house colours, the minor noble families still commanded units of their own men even if they didn’t reign supreme.

“Ah, Kuroo.” A voice greeted them. Iwaizumi excused himself from a group of the soldiers and beckoned the four of them to follow him into the palace. He didn’t say a word as he led them through the empty throne room and towards the room where the war council met. Again, it was empty, but it was here that he turned to face them.

“You’ve no doubt heard, I imagine.”

Kuroo nodded. “Yamamoto said to find you.”

Iwaizumi nodded, not smiling as he sighed. “It was somewhat unexpected.”

“I’d say.” Akaashi remarked. “On what grounds are they declaring war?”

Iwaizumi looked between them. “A ship sank in Kōshi. Apparently it was a Blue Serpents ship.”

Hinata’s stomach twisted. He had caused this. Bokuto swallowed, shooting him a glance and shaking his head slightly.

“A ship sank, okay how does that equal war?” Akaashi carefully replied, who knew how Iwaizumi would react to the news that Hinata and Bokuto were responsible.

“We’re not entirely sure, and I don’t think we’re going to know. All we can do is react to what the message received said.”

“And it’s a legitimate message from the leader of the clan, not some punk like Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked.

Iwaizumi produced the note in question from his pocket and handed it to Kuroo. Upon opening it, the first thing to strike him was the inked seal of the Blue Serpents, not wax, but ink, meaning someone had gone to the effort to hand draw the seal. He began to read quietly aloud to the others;

_‘To the brat in charge of the Southern Kingdom._

_We have received news that one of our vessels; the Silent Terror, has suffered a crippling blow to her hull and as a result sunk in the harbour of K_ _ōshi. As you are aware, Kōshi is a neutral harbour and regardless of the relations between you and my clan, our ships were permitted free passage via this port._

_As you have already voiced distaste for my clansmen_ _’s apparent actions in your kingdom, I have reason to believe you are responsible for the loss of the ship and her goods. Therefore, you are in direct violation of the Treaty of the Swan._

_The other clans have voiced their distaste for you and your people. And this act of unprovoked violence has them calling for retaliation. Thus, the six clans will march south in three days._

_If you think you can defy us, I welcome the challenge._

_Takeshi Daishou. Chieftain of the Blue Serpents clan and the Northern Territories._ _’_

Akaashi snorted. “He sounds like a brat himself.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t laughing. “Do you know anything about this ship sinking?”

“No.” Kuroo replied before anyone else could. “We were along the coast in a smaller village. As we passed through Kōshi we overheard talk of it.”

Hinata didn’t like Kuroo lying for him, but he didn’t argue as Iwaizumi nodded.

“Okay, we have sent word to Tobio, I’m assuming your Brotherhood will come to a decision?”

Kuroo looked first to Akaashi and then Bokuto. They both nodded in agreement.

“What the Brotherhood decides is up to them,” Kuroo replied, “but we three pledge our sword arms to the cause under Tooru’s banner.”

The surprise was clear on Iwaizumi’s face as he looked over the three of them. “Oh, I thought—”

“Daichi makes decisions for the guild as a whole,” Akaashi replied, “but he’s always said we can follow our own paths if we wish.”

“And we want to help.” Bokuto added.

“I’m not going to turn you away, but,” Iwaizumi looked to Hinata “you can’t be on the battlefield.”

“Treaty of the Eagle, yeah…” Hinata sighed.

“You can stay with Shirabu.” Iwaizumi told him. “I’ll have someone take you there shortly,” he turned back to the other three. “Tooru will want to see you and fully talk this over.”

“Understood.” Kuroo nodded.

“And hey,” Iwaizumi smiled slightly “thank you. You have no idea how good it feels to have three friends with us.”

Bokuto folded his arms across his chest. “But you have a lot of  them—”

“Soldiers who are paid to fight.” Iwaizumi corrected. “Paid to fall on their swords in battle. But you three have sought us out and offered your swords without mentioning a single gold piece.”

He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “It means a lot, to me at least, that we’re not totally alone.”

Kuroo returned the smile. “Hey, the Brotherhood is here to help, whatever it takes.”

With a snap of his fingers, Iwaizumi summoned a guard from outside the room. Hinata was escorted away, through several rooms and down a narrow hallway. A knock on the wooden door revealed the court mage’s quarters and one slightly baffled Shirabu.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

Hinata nervously watched the guard leave, shutting the door behind them and leaving him with the court mage. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as Shirabu continued staring at him.

“Well?”

“I uh, uhm, we were in Kōshi.”

Shirabu blinked slowly. The simple reply already told him everything he needed to know. Well, almost everything. “Who’s ‘we’.”

“Me and Bokuto.” Hinata replied.

“…and now you’re here. So what’s happening?”

“Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi have pledged their swords to Tooru.” He averted his gaze, glancing around the room at the impressive displays of alchemy ingredients and books. “Iwaizumi said I should stay with you.”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. “Of course he would, because we’re not permitted to leave.”

“But the treaty is unfair.” Hinata abruptly walked forward and leaned on the cluttered table, paying no mind to the parchment laid out for note taking or the vials of strange coloured liquid. “I don’t want to just sit here whilst my friends are fighting!”

Shirabu shrugged, he had accepted his role in this a long time ago. He didn’t have offensive powers anyway, so even if he wanted to do something, he couldn’t.

“It’s the law of the land.”

“But it’s not. It’s not a law.”

“It might as well be.” He turned to the small labyrinth of bookcases in the corner of the room. They weren’t wide but they were tall, stretching from floor to ceiling. Hinata lost sight of him for a few moments before he came out holding a scroll.

With little care, Shirabu brushed aside a few books, sending a few vials toppling over with only a wine cork keeping the potions from spilling out. He set the rolled up scroll down, a purple wax seal had once held it together but was since broken.

“I’ll read to you, word for word, what the Grand Council decided on the matter and then maybe you’ll understand.” Shirabu told him as he slowly unrolled the scroll.

He cleared his throat before reading; “ _To the agreement of the parties present, written and agreed upon by His Lordship, head of the Grand Council, with regards to the Battle of The Black Mountain. This Council decrees that from henceforth, no mages of any ability shall be permitted to serve on the battlefield._

_Due to the use of magic being undocumented, often untraceable and unreliable, the Grand Council cannot see positive reasoning for allowing mages to engage on the battlefield. Friendly fire aside, the threat to their own forces - which includes but is not limited to; backfiring spells, misjudged conjurations and unhinging mages - far outweighs their benefit._

_With the Battle of the Black Mountain in mind, any individual shown to be capable of similar feats must be handed over to the Grand Council or the Imperial Palace either voluntarily or by force._

_With the signing of this treaty, all leaders present hereby agree to this term. Failure to do so will result in the matter being handed to the Imperial Palace of the Summer Vale and military forces being mobilised to trace the individual at any cost._

_This Council recognises the risk of allowing such individuals to remain unchecked and pledges to never allow a repeat of the Battle of the Black Mountain_.”

Hinata watched as Shirabu began rolling the parchment back up, securing it shut with a piece of thin ribbon.

“Any questions?” Shirabu asked.

“Imperial Palace of the Summer Vale?”

“That’s the Empire’s official name,” he shrugged “no-one down here refers to them by that often.”

He nodded. “What’s the Battle of the Black Mountain? And the mage?”

Shirabu smiled slightly. “That’s not recorded here,” he gestured to the small library he had “nor in the palace records. I’m guessing it was a spat between the empire and another kingdom during their early expansion days. As for the mage, again, not recorded here.”

Hinata pouted slightly. “So, I’m not allowed on the battlefield because a mage several decades ago went crazy?”

“Pretty much.”

“But I won’t go crazy!” Hinata waved his arms in the air, giving Shirabu little confidence. “And I need to help!”

“Why do you think you _need_ to help? You’re probably barely competent with a sword.”

“Because I sunk the ship that started this war!”

It took Shirabu a few moments to process what Hinata just confessed.

“You, sunk the ship?” He repeated. “Explain yourself.”

Realising the implications of what he just said, Hinata was left with no choice but to explain the night he and Bokuto overheard Ennoshita talking about the shipment and the chain of events that lead to them sinking The Silent Terror in Kōshi’s harbour. All through the story, Shirabu didn’t interrupt, he barely batted an eye even when Hinata explained his powers allowing him to lift an entire anchor off its hook and smash it into the hull.

“So yeah, I sunk the ship, I started this war and so I should be there fighting it.” He finished, hanging his head as he leaned on the table.

Shirabu let out a small sigh. Something about this didn’t add up. Sure, sinking a ship was bound to cause strife, but would Takeshi really use it to rally all six clans to war? He found it doubtful that it was the only reason they were marching, there had to be another reason.

“Regardless,” Shirabu evenly broke the silence. “You’re not permitted on the battlefield Hinata.”

“But—”

“If Tooru or Tobio allows you on that battlefield and something bad happens, the Empire will have both their asses for it. And that’s not even counting what they’ll do to _you_.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Hinata pouted “It can’t be worse than me watching my friends die!”

Shirabu snorted. “You have no idea Hinata, you have no idea at all.”

“Then enlighten me.”

Shirabu glared at him. The memories he had buried were not ones he wanted to spill, but this defiant mage was getting on his nerves and it seemed they’d be stuck together for a while.

“There’s a reason I left Hinata,” he uttered, bringing up his hand as a soft white glow left his fingertips “you’d think they’d love having a mage capable of speeding up healing within their ranks. But no. The Empire made it clear from day one that mages are frowned upon, even more so than they are here.”

Hinata watched as the glowing light formed a ball and remained floating in the air. He knew Shirabu had been given the title of ‘court mage’ but he never knew Shirabu was gifted with powers like this. Shirabu shook his head as he continued.

“You think some mages have it bad here being shunned by their family? I was hauled away from mine and nearly killed. I should’ve died.”

“What did they do?”

“You’re not going to find out the details.” Shirabu said bluntly. “All you need to know is that if it wasn’t for my ability to speed up the body’s healing process, I would be dead. They kept me in a cell from the age of ten and pushed my body to the brink, they toyed with me Hinata because I was different. They wanted to know why my wounds healed faster, why my blood dripped slower. They wanted to know so they could figure out how to kill me quicker, and even maybe kill others like me.”

“…how did you escape?”

Shirabu backed away from the table. “The Empress abdicated, threw the imperial palace into chaos. As soon as her niece took over, a new set of stewards got put in charge and my torture ended. I was a lucky mage. Others were not. I took my new freedom and I ran. Because Hinata, I know how the empire never changes, it may claim to alter every time a new kingdom is ‘acquired’,  but old habits die hard.”

“…they still hate mages?”

Shirabu nodded. “They’ve always hated mages. The few that manage to gain influence do so by sacrificing a great deal; family, friends, money…even a part of themselves. But that’s the nature of the game in the Empire. A game I refused to be part of.”

He picked up the scroll that dictated the treaty, “so Hinata if the Empire gets a hold of you, _you_ the aura mage, what do you think they’re going to do? Shower you in gifts? Treat you like a god? Let you become a thane of some province?” He paused for a moment. “No, they’re going to chain you up and find out what makes you so damn special. You can kiss your freedom, and probably your life, goodbye.”

The tension in the air was thick as Hinata mulled over the new information. It boiled down to a simple fact; he couldn’t help his friends without severely endangering himself. Of course, that would have to mean that Shirabu was telling the whole truth and that he was right in his assumption that the empire never changes. The guilt of starting this war was now mounting as he came to accept he wouldn’t be able to do a single thing to help his friends.

“So, what do we do whilst they’re fighting?” He asked quietly.

Shirabu gave him a weak smile. “We make sure we’re ready to assist them when they return.”

“When they return? Can’t we even go and help from the sidelines—in a completely non-fighting way?”

Shirabu mulled it over for a few moments, watching the glowing white ball of light floating in the air. Officially speaking, they weren’t allowed to be anywhere on the battlefield, but in his time in the Blue Palace he had done many taboo things, one more couldn’t hurt.

“Fine.” He sighed. “But you’re going to have to learn a few things about healing poultices in order for this to work properly. And for the love of the gods, do not mention any of this to _anyone._ I’ll call in a favour to get us there on a purely support role but as far as Iwaizumi or your friends are concerned, we’re gonna be staying cooped up here in the lovely warm, safe, palace doing perfectly _normal_ mage work. Understand?”

Hinata nodded quickly. “Yes!” His spirits felt a little lifted at the new plan of action.

“Great. Now your first lesson; not fainting at the sight of blood.” He declared, whipping out a dagger and pressing the blade to his outer forearm. Hinata yelped slightly at the dramatic shift in tone and then the glint of steel. He watched with wide eyes as the blade came away and revealed a thin cut, barely deep enough to draw blood.

Hinata swallowed, not sure what to do as Shirabu held his arm still. Blood seeped slightly from the wound, a far cry from the gushing Hinata had half expected. Already a thin white glow was emitting from the cut, it didn’t appear to be healing over but Shirabu didn’t seem in pain either.

“Well done, you passed the first test in becoming useful to a wounded soldier.”

“Great…?” Hinata let out a nervous laugh.

Shirabu set the blade down. “We have three days to get this right, three days until Takeshi’s forces march south. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Hinata didn’t need time to dwell on it. His friends were going to go to war because he and Bokuto had sunk a ship. His friends were putting themselves into danger to protect the kingdom because of his actions. He was pretty sure this wasn’t what the Hēishān had in mind when he said that Hinata’s actions would shape the future.

“Yes, I have to, I won’t be able to live with myself if any of them…” he trailed off “…die.”

Shirabu nodded. “Very well. Then we’ll do our best to avoid that outcome.”

“Shirabu?”

“Hmm?”

Hinata bit on his lip as he thought about what he wanted to say. “I’m sorry for how the empire treated you.”

Shirabu smiled slightly, glancing down at his arm. The faint white glow was present, blood had started drying. He hadn’t thought about ever getting an apology, let alone one from a mage who had nothing to do with it all. Yet, the sentiment Hinata expressed made him like he could put it behind him a little further.

“It’s in the past, at least for me.” Shirabu said “I’m just thankful Tooru needed a court mage when I arrived, but that’s a story for another time. We have work to do.”


	14. Signing Up

**XIV**

**Signing Up**

“So what would you have us do?” Daichi asked, looking around the group. “I cannot vouch for them all, but I can reasonably assume Kuroo and Bokuto will pledge their sword to the cause, the others I am not sure.”

“It’s hard to pinpoint what Akaashi and Yaku would do, they have no reason to support Tooru beyond protecting their families.” Kindaichi replied. “Akira though, he’s closer to Tooru so I imagine he’ll agree to fight.”

The rest of the group remained silent. It went without saying that Nishinoya and Kenma were barred from fighting, however that didn’t mean they couldn’t be part of the conversation, after all, six of their brothers were gone, meaning the remaining eight had to stick together. The guest quarters felt more crowded that day as they postponed their regular duties to have this discussion, the firepit crackled and hissed as they sat around it. House Kageyama’s staff had agreed to leave them be for now until Daichi came back with a reply, for that, Daichi was thankful. Lev was pacing around the group, getting ear scratches and pets from various members of the group as no-one said anything for a while.

“We’d have to leave by dawn to even hope to get there in time,” Tanaka broke the silence “and once we get there, it’ll most likely be a bloodbath.”

“They may hold out, Takeshi said he’d march in three days, not that he’d engage.” Kindaichi replied. “Surely he’d wanna set up camp and stuff?”

Kiyoko shrugged. “No-one knows how he’ll handle it. Who’s to say that he won’t just march until he faces resistance?”

“But what does the guy even _want_?” Nishinoya asked. “Like, okay his ship got sunk, but why march all six fucking clans down now of all times?”

Moniwa held out his hand for Lev to sniff. “Well it’s possible he has many more motives, he probably heard this news and decided it was the perfect catalyst.”

Nishinoya didn’t seem convinced as he scrunched up his nose in disgust. “All I’m saying is we know fuck all about this Takeshi guy, and even less about how the clans would fight. Are you guys sure you wanna get tangled up in that?”

“What’s the alternative,” Suga leaned back on his hands “we let them storm through the border and take the kingdom for themselves?”

“Assuming they _want_ it.” Nishinoya remarked “Everyone seems to think he wants to take control of the south? Maybe he just hates Tooru and wants his head on a stick?”

Daichi wasn’t going to discount Nishinoya’s theory, likewise, he wasn’t going to wholeheartedly support it. He glanced to Kenma who had refused to say anything.

“What do you think?”

Lev had made his way around to Kenma in the throes of conversation. His tail thrashing as he looked up at the mage with wide eyes. Kenma reached out and tickled the underside of Lev’s chin, smiling slightly as he purred.

“I think,” he murmured “you should go. Not because we’re allies of either house, but because if we don’t and the worst comes to pass, we can say we took our stand.” He glanced up to meet Daichi’s gaze. “And you and I both know that Kuroo will be on that battlefield, after all, he’ll feel like he brought this all upon us.”

Daichi nodded. “And if there’s one thing the Brotherhood stands for, it’s having each other’s backs in whatever we face.”

“Agreed.” Suga spoke up. “We may not be prepared, but Kuroo and the others who are probably going to be by his side are our brothers. We’ve lived and fought alongside each other for years, and now is not the time to throw away the loyalty he’s shown us.”

“You’re willingly going, knowing that you’ll be outnumbered.” Nishinoya clarified. “I…guys I really don’t…”

Tanaka took a long look at Nishinoya. “Bro, we have to. Not just for each other, but for the families we still have out there.” He gestured to Suga. “He’s got an entire village in the southeast,” he pointed to Daichi “Dai’s got his father in the central region, Yaku’s sister is in Kitamine, Akaashi’s family in the south…” He nudged Nishinoya “I have my parents, your family…”

“But I should be able to help.” Nishinoya’s hands sparked. “I should be allowed to help defend our families Ryuu.” He uttered. “That dumb treaty of theirs…”

“Is in place, and it fucking sucks.” Tanaka finished, taking Nishinoya by the shoulders and making him face him. “So you can’t physically help us bro, but what we need right now is you and Kenma and Hinata and all the people who can’t fight to tell us it’s gonna be alright.” Tanaka’s voice wobbled slightly as Nishinoya met his gaze. “We’re scared. Some of us are gonna die, Yuu. And it fucking sucks so please as my bro, just tell me that what we’re doing is the right thing so if I die I can know that it wasn’t for nothing.”

Nishinoya’s lip quivered slightly as Tanaka’s eyes teared up. No-one said anything, even as Suga and Daichi looked like they wanted to comfort the other. As much as no-one wanted to admit it, Tanaka had spoken the truth. Some of them could die. Some may not see the outcome of the battle.

“It’s up to you guys to make sure our deaths aren’t a waste.” Tanaka whispered, hanging his head. “So please Yuu, just lend me your support.”

Hands gently came up to rest on Tanaka’s. Nishinoya let out a ragged breath. Slowly, Nishinoya took Tanaka’s hands off his shoulders and held them.

“Alright.” He breathed, misty eyes meeting Tanaka’s gaze. “Alright Ryuu, I got your back bro.” He forced a smile. “You go out there and you make those slithery fucks regret messing with the Silver Owl Brotherhood. Cause you mess with one brother,”

“The get the rest on your tail.” Tanaka finished.

The rest of the group exchanged glances at the exchange, Daichi waited until the two of them had hastily wiped the tears from their eyes before clearing his throat.

“So, I guess that’s decided then; we’ll march with Tobio.”

 

* * *

 

 

The deer startled as their horses charged through the valley towards the Chief’s keep. Semi cussed under his breath as Suguru didn’t show a care in the world for the poor unsuspecting settlers as they galloped into the cluster of buildings. The cold air stung his cheeks as they abruptly halted at the large doors.

Suguru dismounted sluggishly, he could almost afford to be too relaxed in the presence of their leader. Semi, not so much.

The younger Daishou threw the doors open, not so much as glancing at the two warriors standing guard. Semi diligently followed him into the keep. Upon the ornate throne sat Suguru’s older brother, several summers separated their ages, but the unbreakable bond of brothers ensured the clan’s survival.

“So, what’s all this about?” Suguru asked, hands on his hips. “We were about to set sail for another shipment, the mines in the sisterhood’s territory are almost overflowing with ore—”

“They sunk our ship.” Takeshi cut in, golden rings winking in the firelight as he drummed his fingers on the armrests. “The Silent Terror.”

“…that’s Chikara’s ship.” Suguru acknowledged.

“He’s alive. Sent us a hawk.” Takeshi shrugged. “A mage was the cause of the sinking. Crippled her hull, though how, he’s not sure.”

Semi snorted. “A mage, that narrows it down.”

There was a louder snort from Suguru. “Tetsurou fucking Kuroo. Probably one of his little friends.”

Takeshi didn’t say anything at first, merely drumming his fingers on the armrests as he thought.

“Regardless of who, I’ve put the blame on that brat Tooru.”

Suguru seemed confused by the statement, Semi wasn’t sure if it was genuine or merely an act to appease his older brother’s intelligence.

“I’m done sitting around waiting.” Takeshi continued. “And the Imperial Palace seems unwilling to do anything, thus it falls to us to put them in their place.”

“Their place?” Semi dared to ask. “Which is?”

Takeshi smirked. “Tooru is a foolish boy. No idea how to get the best out of the kingdom. He’d rather follow in his father’s footsteps and seal her lands off from everyone.”

“Queen Wakana knew how,” Suguru added “but House Oikawa put a stop to that. So we’ll put a stop to them.”

“Quite,” Takeshi nodded “after all, Tooru has no heir. And we have our people in his court. When he falls, we’ll seize power one way or another.”

“And if Kuroo gets in the way, we can kill him too.”

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. “…sure. But he’s not my priority Suguru. By all means, take your people and hunt him down, but I need you on that battlefield with me.”

Suguru nodded. “Yeah yeah, united Brotherhood and all that, I got it.” Semi almost couldn’t believe the way Suguru spoke to his brother.  “So when do you leave?”

“I told Tooru I’d give him three days. Not like I need to rush, with the state of his nobles, he’ll be struggling to get an army together.”

“And House Kageyama?”

There was a short laugh. “A week’s ride away, at least that’s what Kei said.”

“And what of our lovely adopted brother?” Suguru hummed. “Still ‘away’?”

Takeshi shook his head. “I know exactly where he is, he won’t be required.”

A little put-out, Suguru pouted. “What’s he up to?”

“Nothing that concerns you. He requested that it be kept on a need to know basis for now.”

Semi found this interesting, Suguru was rarely barred from knowing something.

“Fine.” Suguru uttered. “Then we’ll be on our way to start sorting out the clansmen. I guess I’ll see you in three days, dearest brother.”

“Quite.” Takeshi nodded. “Until then.”

As they mounted their steeds once more, Suguru wasted no time in getting them out of the settlement. He also wasted no time in letting his feelings known.

“That fucking snake.” He cussed. “Kei has some nerve.”

Semi hummed. “He’s been like that for a while, why do you think I held him at arm’s length.”

“Pft, just cause he’s a mage he thinks he’s got a one-up on me. Well he better watch it or I’ll bury my knife in his face.”

Semi nodded, choosing to leave his partner to his macabre fantasies as they rode south through the valley.

 

* * *

 

 

The noble families of House Oikawa’s court were vocal that evening as Tooru gave them his instructions. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi listened as the banner-men voiced their protests and concerns surrounding the rash nature of this war. Tooru had elected not to sit on his throne as he listened to each other them in turn, adamant that he blurs the line between king and soldier in an effort to gain their trust.

The banquet hall that usually was reserved for lavish parties had been repurposed for the discussions. Tooru had ordered as many chairs and benches as possible be brought into the room for the occasion in preparation for the several factions of his kingdom’s nobility to chew him out. The long ornate table that usually dominated the space in the room had been carefully moved to one side, opening the large room up for the seated debates but also leaving a void in the centre.

“All we’re saying is do you have a battle strategy?” One burly man asked, his family’s crest favoured a horse’s head. “I’m not committing my father’s cavalry of war horses if they’re just gonna get slaughtered in the first clash.

Tooru let out a breath. “We are forming one as we speak,” he replied, “I need to know how many of you are answering the call so I can apply your men and resources properly.”

There was a murmur between the group. Kuroo guessed there had to be over twenty noble families present, excluding the war council and usual court attendees. Most of them held considerable amounts of wealth in the regions from farms, mines, businesses and privately made fortunes. If Tooru could get them on board, he might have a chance at succeeding.

Unfortunately, it seemed the abrupt nature of the declaration had ruffled a few feathers.

“And why exactly should we believe that you’re going to be able to lead us into battle?” Another voiced. “Your majesty, with all due respect, you aren’t exactly a veteran of war.”

Iwaizumi had managed to keep his mouth shut during most of the shit-slinging. There had always been this unspoken agreement between him and Tooru that keeping the lesser nobles in line with violence and threats was never going to work. They had been downright disrespectful to the king they supposedly supported on a number of occasions but Iwaizumi kept his hands firmly clasped behind his back and away from his sword.

“True,” Tooru replied confidently “but Takeshi has directly challenged me. He hasn’t challenged the kingdom, or Tobio, he’s challenged me.”

“So why a war?”

“I’m not foolish enough to think he’ll march six clans to our border just for a one-on-one duel.” Tooru snorted. “And given what we know about the Northern Territories, I don’t trust him to be honest with his intentions.”

Another murmur passed over the men and women gathered. Tooru glanced around anticipating the next objection. A familiar face approached from the crowd; built like a warrior, her long brown hair free-flowing that evening. She stood in front of Tooru, serious expression gracing her face as the room focused on her.

“Lady Shige.” Tooru acknowledged. “Of House Hirohashi.”

She nodded. “Your majesty.”

“What is your concern?”

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly as if she wanted to smile. Akaashi noted how tense her form was, she was holding herself tall as a royal guard would but there was uncertainty in her expression.

“Over a week ago you asked the court if we’d support a war effort.” She stated. “And I told you that our men are not cattle. We will not go willingly to a slaughter.” She didn’t let him interrupt her as she continued, “however, this brute in the North has officially declared war. This is no longer a matter of speculation Tooru.”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a glance, unsure what angle the Lady warrior was going with. Tooru raised an eyebrow.

“And? Does that mean you’ve changed your stance?”

Lady Shige exhaled. “House Hirohashi does not rush blindly into war, not without a solid plan of attack. We will defend the border, yes, but we will not travel north to meet the enemy without a plan of attack. If you want my family’s full force, you must give us a proper plan.”

There were nods of agreement, it seemed a lot of the noble families shared the sentiment; happy to protect the border, but not willing to travel to meet their enemy. Tooru was well aware of his promise to Lady Ise, to keep the innocents from witnessing slaughter, but now he had a difficult choice.

“Very well, I respect your terms.” He nodded, looking around the crowded hall. He met Lord Ikari’s gaze, motioning for him to step forward. “Lord Ikari, what are your thoughts?”

The ally of House Oikawa smiled slightly, nodding in respect as he stepped forth. “I must say, given our history with the Blue Serpents, I am disappointed more of my brethren are not prepared to fight for our survival.”

Lady Shige snorted, shaking her head as she stepped away from the centre of the room. Lord Ikari filled the void she left, pacing the small area as he continued. “The Rebellion is far behind us, yes it was regrettable but sorely needed. The Northern Territories have spat on our ways, they refused to see reason so we did what was required.”

“Is this going somewhere?” A bored voice called from the crowd. Lord Ikari brushed it off.

“Now the Blue Serpents have the audacity to challenge our king,” he rose his voice “they reckon they’re more worthy to lead than any of us. It is one thing to argue amongst ourselves about how good a leader Tooru is, but are we to let a savage man walk into our lands and take the throne for himself? No!”

There were a few hums of agreement, a far cry from overwhelming majority though.

“So I say, men and women of the south, whether it is to stand on the border to protect our kin or to march forth at Tooru’s side, it is our duty as leaders to act now before the enemy is upon us.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow, not quite expecting the grandeurs display. Equally, he was not expecting louder agreements with Lord Ikari’s words. There was still a large number of families refusing to budge on the matter, but there were enough voicing agreement that Tooru felt more confident about their chances.

“And those are my thoughts.” Lord Ikari smiled. “House Kubo will be pledging their full support to House Oikawa, just as my father did before me.”

Iwaizumi let out a small sigh of relief as several other nobles stood up to declare their support. However, they were still outnumbered considerably by those refusing to budge. With the clock ticking and Takeshi’s forces about to leave, Lady Shige’s compromise looked to be the best they could hope for.

Given the length of time they had been discussing matters, Tooru called for a break and waited for the hall to empty of nobles and their staff alike. With the meeting adjourned, Tooru beckoned the members of the Brotherhood to approach.

“So,” Tooru murmured, glancing over the three of them “you know the Blue Serpents better than I do. How are they going to attack?”

Kuroo felt eyes upon him. “Honestly, I have no idea.” He replied, “We didn’t know they were a clan until you did.”

Tooru hummed. “Right. So we don’t know how big these clans are, what they’re capable of or even if they’re willingly going into battle.”

“Yaku and Kunimi night have an idea,” Akaashi chimed in “but we don’t know their whereabouts.”

For the first time since they arrived, they saw the fear in Tooru’s expression. The king rubbed his forehead before reaching up and removing the golden crown from his head. He held it in his hands, looking down at the jewels embedded in it.

“We have half an army,” he whispered, “Tobio is a week away, we have no plan of attack and no tricks up our sleeves.”

Akaashi stepped forward and met his gaze. “But you’re not alone.”

Tooru held Akaashi’s gaze before glancing at Kuroo and Bokuto, the two of them nodding in agreement. He swallowed as he looked back down at the crown in his hands.

“Three members of a guild aren’t going to tip the scales.” He murmured. “I appreciate your help but on the grander scale of things—”

“We can.” Akaashi said. “We can help in ways soldiers can’t.”

Tooru’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Akaashi glanced over his shoulder at Kuroo;

_You have a plan, right?_

Kuroo thought for a moment, sighing heavily before he nodded. Akaashi understood enough to look back at Tooru with a smile. “Because we always find a way, a way to help when all seems lost.”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “And how would you help exactly?”

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “Give us a few hours to think things through. We have our ways and means to fuck with the enemy, we’ll buy you the time you need.”

Iwaizumi seemed sceptical but nodded, albeit slowly. “Right, well if you’re so sure of yourselves then go for it.”

Akaashi held Tooru’s gaze, without even trying to, he could feel the waves of uncertainty rolling off of the young king. There was fear, not of death but failure.

“Trust me Tooru, just like Tobio trusted me.” He whispered. “We will do everything we can.”

“I…I still don’t know how—” Tooru started before Akaashi cut him off.

“Don’t worry about how just focus on the why.” Akaashi smiled. “We want to help, so let us.”

Despite the clear scepticism, Tooru nodded. He smiled slightly at the trio before setting the crown back on his head and excusing himself. As soon as the three of them were alone, Bokuto addressed the situation.

“So what exactly did you just agree to?”

Kuroo shook his head. “We’re gonna try to hold off the enemy as long as possible.”

“Right,” Bokuto folded his arms across his chest. “How?”

Akaashi hadn’t thought of a solid plan, but he knew Kuroo would’ve thought of something. Looking at his lover, he could see the sparkle of a plan in his eyes.

“I’m going to challenge Suguru to a duel.” Kuroo declared. “Bastard wants to kill me so badly, he can damn well try.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Are you fucking insane?!”

“Yes,” Akaashi replied on his behalf. “He is. But it’s so insane it might have the intended effect.” He glanced around the room at the various banners of the nobility. “I imagine Takeshi and the clans are suckers for tradition, the one thing the south can also offer. So, assuming that the clans have a similar tradition of duelling for the chance to succeed in power, Kuroo challenging Suguru could indeed work out as a diversion.”

“Exactly.” Kuroo nodded. “Look Bo, I know you’re thinking it’s crazy—”

“That’s one word for it.” Bokuto remarked. “Tetsu, he could actually kill you.”

“And so could several other warriors.” Kuroo shrugged. “But if me occupying him for half a day in an organised duel means Tobio and the others can get here faster, then I’ll gladly risk it.”

“Maybe not ‘gladly’…” Akaashi murmured.

“And that’s assuming Suguru is there.” Bokuto added. “Are you sure he’s not off somewhere else, sailing ships to the east?”

Kuroo snorted. “Suguru will be there alright. If he’s still the same sadistic monster he was back then, he won’t pass up the opportunity.” He met Bokuto’s gaze with a smirk. “Besides, you and Hinata sunk his ship, and he’ll want revenge for that.”

Bokuto let out a heavy sigh. He couldn’t argue with that logic and it was clear Kuroo wasn’t going to be talked out of it now.

“Fine,” He conceded “but we’re going with you.”

Kuroo offered a warmer smile. “Of course,” he placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and the other on Akaashi’s “I need my best friends there to watch me kick the shit out of Suguru after all~”

Akaashi forced a smile, ignoring the uneasy feeling in him. This plan was indeed, insane, but if Kuroo was willing to risk it for the good of the kingdom then who was he to stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should've mentioned this earlier but there will be some tag updates shortly, I tend to leave them vague to avoid spoiling my own darn fic xD
> 
> but yeah, things are uh, getting tense. ;P


	15. Being Honest

**XV**

**Being Honest**

Three days of riding at full gallop had been rough, but Yaku and Kunimi were damned if they’d waste any time. As they charged into Tanishiti, they were somewhat relieved to see the banners of the nobility flying high. It meant Tooru had sent out a call to arms. Amaya and the mare given to them by Tobio were exhausted as they clattered into the Blue Palace’s courtyard. Relief swept over them again as they saw Akaashi tending to Yuki.

“By the gods,” Yaku greeted him with a hug. Akaashi sensed the fear in both of them “Keiji, where’s Tooru?”

Akaashi looked between them; their clothes were drenched from rain, grass and leaves stuck to them, both of their faces were covered in scratches and mud, windswept hair barely made them presentable to the king.

“Give the horses to a stable hand, I’ll take you to Kuroo first.” He uttered. “Don’t argue with me.”

Neither of them did. They followed Akaashi into the palace, getting odd looks from the guards and nobles alike, and were taken to a small guest room. Four solid oak beds were made up with light blue silks, giving the impression they were being regarded as guests, not soldiers. A crackling fire gave them both a much-appreciated warm welcome as the door closed softly behind them. As they had entered, Kuroo and Bokuto were in deep conversation about something, Hinata perked up immediately when he saw them.

“Gods, you look like you’ve fallen through a bog.” Kuroo remarked.

Yaku tsked loudly, ignoring the remark and getting straight to the point. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Kuroo replied, glancing at Bokuto. “He did.”

Yaku and Kunimi listened as Bokuto explained the situation and how Hinata had to break them out of the cell aboard the ship. When he got to the ‘punching a hole in the hull’ part, Yaku let out a loud sigh of frustration.

“You could’ve just _left_ it.”

“And let a load of people get kidnapped?” Bokuto scoffed. “Nah.”

“No, instead a load of men are gonna die in battle.”

Kunimi put a hand on Yaku’s shoulder. “Hey, chill.” He said “You and I know that Takeshi has been waiting to declare war for a while. This has just pushed it closer.”

Yaku shrugged off Kunimi’s hand. “Yeah well I hope you have a plan, cause Takeshi’s marching at dawn.”

Kuroo smiled. “Yes, yes I do have a plan.”

As soon as Yaku heard the plan, he went ballistic. His eyes widened as the implications of the duel set in, he threw his hands in the air in disbelief. “Are you fucking crazy?”

“Already asked that.” Bokuto remarked.

“He’s going to kill you!”

“Already said that too.”

“Shut up Bokuto.” Yaku snapped, glaring at Kuroo. “We spoke to several people in the north, and none of them ever said ‘ _Oh the Daishou brothers are really nice people who won't_ _hurt a fly~_ ’. No, they said they’re sadistic fuckers who will stop at nothing to get what they want and you want to fucking duel one of them?!”

Kunimi resigned himself to staying out of the conversation, stepping over and sitting on the edge of the bed Hinata was sitting on. Yaku continued his half lecture, half rant, voice rising in volume.

“Of all the stupid plans Tetsurou, this has got to be the _worst_! You really think you can hold off an entire army because you offer to do a swords dance with Suguru? Has Daichi heard this plan?”

“No.” Kuroo appeared to show little care for what Yaku was saying. He had been chewed out about this already that afternoon by Bokuto and Akaashi alike.

“Daichi and the others are probably on their way already.” Akaashi said. “Tobio’s been sent a request for aid.”

“Great, so he’s a week out.” Yaku sighed, a little calmer. “And how many nobles are pledging support?”

Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged an uneasy glance, one that didn’t go unnoticed by Yaku.

“A handful.” Kuroo replied. “Barely half.”

“There’s a compromise, most are okay with protecting the _border_ , not marching north to meet the enemy.” Akaashi added. “They wanted a full plan of attack which Tooru couldn’t give.”

Yaku snorted. “Well there’s a surprise.”

“So what did you learn?” Bokuto asked Yaku. “Other than the Daishou brothers are sadists?”

“This rebellion everyone goes on about? Yeah they’re still pissed about that.” Yaku shrugged.

“And that’s more or less the real reason Takeshi is marching. He gives zero fucks about the boat.” Kunimi added. “He’s pissed about this rebellion that they’re painting as a dick move by Tooru’s grandfather.”

“I would’ve put it more eloquently…but sure.”

Kuroo hummed in thought. “So the clans are the peaceful ones, yet they’re going to march south to meet us?”

“They seem more organised than us, that’s for sure. Like, at odds with each other sure, but committed to going together.” Kunimi sighed, flopping back on the soft silks of the bed. “I guess Tooru is ready to march?”

“Who knows, we haven’t seen him all day.” Akaashi replied. “Iwaizumi’s been everywhere getting troops in line. Tooru’s been…somewhere.”

Yaku raised an eyebrow. The absence of their king in this troubling hour was not good.

Most would assume the king would be preparing for the battle ahead by going over plans, strategies, the terrain he’d be fighting on. However Tooru Oikawa wasn’t a seasoned king, he had been thrust onto the seat of power by his father’s untimely demise. His mother was in another kingdom, safe and alive, but out of reach. He was surrounded by opinionated nobles and loyal soldiers alike, but there was something lonesome about his current position.

As he walked into the record keeper’s room, he wished that there was at least some good news.

“I’m sorry sir,” Chiyo murmured in the candlelight “I’d need more time to study the dialect to get a wholly accurate reading. Here’s what I’ve managed to translate but it’s by no means the entire piece.”

Tooru nodded. “Thank you for doing what you could.” He smiled, taking the piece of parchment from her. “I’ll…I’ll be in the crypt if anyone searches for me.”

Without another word, Tooru excused himself. He walked the dark hallways of his palace clutching the parchment. As he descended the stone steps of the crypt, he paused to light a torch. The firelight cast a dim glow against the walls, footsteps echoed back to him as he walked past the graves of those who came before him.

He paused at Queen Wakana’s grave before swiftly moving to that of his grandfather and father. The red phoenix looked down upon him as he read the parchment for the first time. What had been translated of the old bard song had been written in neat inked writing. It was merely a handful of lines, but he found some solace in them even with the voids between them that indicated there was much more to this tale;

‘ _The land cried out for a soul to lead,_

_To save her from wickedness and greed.  
~_

_The rich were stubborn, the poor were desperate,_

_And the land on the edge of becoming desolate.  
~_

_He was of House Oikawa, Yukikazu was his name_

_And under his command was a bird of flame.  
~_

_With valour and courage, they fought to the death,_

_Giving their all until their last breath._ ’

He looked up at the crest that overlooked his family’s graves. The same bird that the song spoke of. He ached to be blessed with the same courage his ancestors had.

But he wasn’t. He was just a scared boy. A boy who had to lead men to their deaths. He wanted to believe the Brotherhood could stay true to their promise, that Tobio would arrive faster than everyone said, that maybe they could still stop the bloodshed. But in a moment when he needed faith, he couldn’t find any.

“…gods…” he whispered, crumpling the parchment in his hand “if you exist, give me strength.”

The crypt was silent. The torchlight bounced off the walls making the family crest reflect the glow back at him. He clutched the crumbled parchment in his hand, willing for the words of old to seep into his being and give him any shred of hope that he’d make it out of this battle alive.

Even with Akaashi’s promise to delay until Tobio arrived, there was still a battle to be had. He was confident in his skills with a blade, but battles are not won by one man, at least none that he had heard. Tooru had to face this trial head-on. It would define his reign, how his House would be remembered. If he succeeded by some miracle it would go down as one of the greatest battles of this dynasty.

“Forefathers,” he breathed, raising his eyes to the crest one last time “protect him please, as he has protected me all these years. Don’t let him be punished by my foolish choices, let him outlive this ordeal even if I do not.”

The crypt remained silent.

 

* * *

 

 

The mud easily got churned up under the hooves of the horses. The wooden carts ladened with weapons and supplies were pulled along by strong war horses, Kindaichi had his work cut out for him as he moved up and down the line checking each mare and stallion for exhaustion. It had been slow going, the weather had turned but Tobio was determined to get to the border.

“There’s the wall that Noya punched a hole through.” Suga remarked to Kiyoko as he pointed to the faint outline of the stone structure. She smiled slightly, remembering the fonder times.

“Did it ever get repaired?”

“Nope.” Suga chuckled. He glanced up the convoy to where Daichi was in discussion with Asahi. Tobio was riding a few paces behind, alone, in thought. Most of the soldiers had gotten wind of the desperation in the air, even if Tobio hadn’t said anything about them needing to be in a certain place by a certain time.

There was also the unspoken matter of where the rest of their guild was. No-one had dared to ask the question, ‘would the others be on the battlefield?’. No-one really wanted to think that Kuroo and the others would be there, but the other’s past actions told a different story. Suga had mulled it over, by all accounts, Kuroo was far from the valiant knight that House Oikawa would want, but in a way,  there was no-one better to lend a sword than the guy who crossed the Serpents and lived.

“How far out are we do you reckon?” Kiyoko asked as mountains began to surround them.

“About a day, maybe two.” Suga replied quietly. “I hope we’re not too late.”

She reached across and squeezed his hand. “We won’t be. Even if we have to ride without rest, we will make it.”

The determination in her voice gave him some hope, even if the entire force couldn’t make it, the bonds of Brotherhood ran deep. If they had to abandon the others to save their friends, they would.

Further back in the procession, Tanaka sighed heavily as the mountains loomed over them. Yamaguchi gave him a weak smile as he scowled.

“This is the point where our border reaches the unclaimed lands.” He explained. “The mountains are a good natural border, but it also means it slows us down.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka huffed, shifting in the saddle. “I hope it doesn’t slow us down so much.”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “We’ll get there, and when we do it might be at the turning point.”

“Might.” Tanaka repeated. “It also might be far too late to save them.”

That was the shared sentiment up and down the long procession of soldiers; ‘would they arrive in time?’. As the mountains closed in around them and forced them into single file, Tanaka was reminded of the first time they ventured into Tobu Misaki-Mura. Many thoughts were running through his head, he wished Nishinoya was with them, he wished they could rely on their mages to come to their aid, he was angry that Kyoutani had been left behind.

When he questioned Daichi on the matter, the guild leader had said Kyoutani was a free spirit, not bound to any house. It had enraged Tanaka, here they were - a guild not bound to any house - willingly taking part in a war they weren’t supposed to be involved in and _Kyoutani_ was allowed to stay behind with his dragon? What kind of justice was that?

He had opted not to talk to Yamaguchi about it, knowing the strange friendship most of the staff had with the dragon tamer. But it made him clench the reins of his horse a little tighter as they continued onwards.

Also wrapped up in his own thoughts, Tobio twisted the family ring around his finger. His stallion followed Asahi’s horse without complaint, letting him think about what was happening. Where most of those travelling had opted for comfortable clothes, he was wearing armour, the finest piece that was fit to wear in the largely forgotten about armoury. He knew there was a set that once belonged to his grandfather, but the alternations hadn’t been made to deem it wearable in an actual battle. He felt odd in the metal plating, like he was a child trying on his father’s armour in secret. He had dreamt of being a good king, one who would proudly lead his men and avoid bloodshed at all costs.

And yet, here he was leading his unprepared men to a battle that he wasn’t even invited to by their enemy. He found the entire thing to be like some fever dream. Sometimes he wondered if Tsukishima’s influence was still playing tricks on him. If there was ever a time he wished Hinata was by his side with words of wisdom from Hēishān, it was then. Alas, Hinata was somewhere in the southern kingdom, though where - Tobio didn’t know.

They continued at the same pace until the sun began to dip below the horizon. The mountains gave way to a small plateau overlooking the wilderness. They could see no army yet, but the mist and clouds obscured their view. As the camp was set up and fires built, Tobio called Yamaguchi to his side to overlook the unclaimed lands. They were more familiar with these treacherous lands than most, the marsh-like bogs that lurked, the creatures that roamed in the winter, the sheer vast emptiness of it all. He remembered the harsh winter they had endured out there, their only saving grace coming in the form of Kyoutani. He hadn’t stepped foot in the wilderness since, but he knew how unforgiving it could be.

“Are you scared?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, breaking the quiet between them. Distantly, the sounds of their forces camping could be heard but they were far out of earshot for most to hear their conversation.

Tobio smiled slightly, remembering Hinata asking the same question. He had said that ‘to be scared is to know your time is limited’. Such a statement now would seem defeatist, yet he still believed it.

“Of course.” He replied in the same hushed tone. “It’s natural to be scared Tadashi.”

“Being scared is one thing though, you have to instil confidence in them to fight. Can you do that?”

Tobio hadn’t planned any speeches. They weren’t his style anyway. The men and women had responded to the call, that was good enough. They knew what was on the line already, he didn’t need to remind them.

“All I can do is get on my horse, draw my blade and charge the enemy.” He stated. “All I can do is ask them to follow my lead.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “You’re looking at this too…heartlessly.”

Tobio met his gaze, seeing the soft smile of his best friend and understanding a little. His family prided themselves on being one with the people, sharing in their fears and hopes. To ignore that now would be an insult to his family and his people.

“We’re possibly going to die tomorrow, getting overly emotional won’t help.” He told Yamaguchi. “And they’re all feeling it anyway, I shouldn’t—”

“But you should because then they’ll know you feel it too.” Yamaguchi took Tobio’s hands and made him turn to face him. “You’re human Tobio, you’re allowed to feel fear. You’re allowed to show it. Being a great leader isn’t about burying it ‘for the good of the people’, it’s being honest with them.”

Tobio swallowed. “Being honest.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Just be honest, with them and yourself.”

Yamaguchi squeezed his hands. Tobio wondered if there was anything he could hide from the other. Best friends since childhood, been through hell and back only to be standing on a cliff overlooking their potential demise.

He let go of Yamaguchi’s hands and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. The tears fell without him prompting, warm against his cold cheeks as arms wrapped around him.

Being honest felt odd, but if he was to die tomorrow, then he’d at least die knowing his best friend knew he was appreciated.


	16. The Duel

**XVI**

**The Duel**

It had been a trying five days. Getting the army together in the central region of the kingdom had been a chaotic ordeal. Iwaizumi had been heading up most of the barking of orders, leaving Tooru to appease the nobles who had shown support and craft some form of strategy with the veterans of past battles. What they had so far was basic, very few moments of flair or even any surprise attacks were incorporated. Simply put; Tooru was going to stare down the blade that threatened his life and he was going to do it with the full force of the small army he had.

The border was well defended, the compromise of many families including that of Lady Shige and Lord Araya did mean the kingdom itself would stand a fair chance. The common folk may yet be spared a bloodbath in the streets. Tooru had entrusted Lady Ise with running Tanishiti throughout the battle, given her age and lack of combat know-how, she wasn’t going to take up a sword, but she could defend the southern kingdom in her own way. Many of the nobles who had been tasked with voicing support or objections were actually on hand to fight as opposed to hiding behind the border, even the likes of Lady Suzuki had turned up in armour and with weapons at their sides.

It was small comfort to Tooru as they had ridden north. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto had been quiet about their plan, Kuroo assuring Tooru that everything was going as intended despite the lack of evidence. By the end of the fifth day, the force of the southern kingdom had halted, made camp on the flat grasslands and intended to wait out the arrival of their foes.

Akaashi had been wary of saying anything to Kuroo as dusk began to fall, he didn’t really know how this duel was going to pan out and he didn’t want to think too much on the stakes involved. They made camp with the other three members of the Brotherhood gathered, a small fire between them. Kunimi set about sharpening his throwing knives, distracting himself from the fact he was one of the most ill-equipped for a battle like this. Yaku watched the flames, picking at the long grass they sat upon but remaining silent even with the thoughts in his head. Bokuto had kept up a facade of serenity, trying to keep everyone’s spirits raised. Though he could only go so long before the shake in his voice could be heard.

Kuroo seemed the calmest, deciding to stand and gaze out at the mist instead of sitting by the fire. Akaashi stood by him, watching the swirling clouds as the sunlight faded. It was far from quiet with the number of soldiers and horses around, but from where they were, it seemed like the calm before the storm.

“Tetsurou,” Akaashi started before Kuroo interrupted.

“Don’t.” He murmured.

“Don’t what?”

There was another shake of the head from Kuroo, a heavy sigh leaving him. “Just, I know it’s an insane plan.”

“That wasn’t what I was going to say.” Akaashi glanced up at him, there was a faraway look on his face like he was remembering something as he stared out at the wilderness before them.

“…then what?” Kuroo eventually replied.

“I was going to say that it’s a noble deed that you’re doing.”

It succeeded in breaking Kuroo’s concentration on the scenery and focusing on Akaashi instead. He met the other’s gaze, there was a small smile, though it felt forced. The empath mage could hide his emotions from most, but Kuroo had learnt that the aversion of gaze usually meant something was bugging him.

“But,” Kuroo supplied, bringing a hand up to cup Akaashi’s face “what is it?”

Akaashi swallowed. “What happens if you lose?”

“I won’t.”

“But—”

Kuroo stepped closer and brought his other hand up to gently take hold of Akaashi’s face and coax him to look him in the eyes. “Keiji, listen to me.” He breathed. “I won’t lose to Suguru, I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?” Akaashi’s voice shook as he covered Kuroo’s hands with his own.

Kuroo offered a weak smile. “I’m not, but after all the hell I’ve raised, all the lives I’ve taken, all the shitty things I’ve done both in the Blue Serpents and out of it, I believe in myself to finally do something right. No matter what it takes.”

“You’ve done right before.” Akaashi squeezed his hands. “You’ve helped people, you helped Kenma, you helped Hinata, you’ve been there for Daichi and Bokuto…you helped us bring peace between two kings, you’ve brought a family together over several summers—” he broke off, trying to suppress a sob “you gave me a place where I can be myself, you make me feel safe, Tetsurou you make me feel loved when I felt the most alone in the world.”

Kuroo nodded, inhaling deeply as he pulled Akaashi into a hug. The sobs were quiet as Akaashi shook, clinging to Kuroo’s shirt the entire time. Kuroo kissed the top of his head, trying to keep his own tears from falling. The heaviness in his chest was getting hard to ignore.

“It’s okay,” he whispered “Keiji it’s going to be okay.”

“How…you’re going to—”

Kuroo gently pushed Akaashi back so he could meet his gaze again. “Hey, have some more faith in my skill with a sword yeah?” He wiped at Akaashi’s tear-stained cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “How many times have I gone into fights at the underdog and come out on top? Plenty. How many times have we defied the odds together? More than a few and I don’t intend to stop now just because I’ve known my foe longer than most.”

He paused for a moment, waiting for Akaashi to nod in reply. “I’m not saying I’m invincible Keiji, but I’ve fared a lot better than most in my position. Most of it is probably luck, but I feel like some of it is fate. Maybe I’m not gifted like a mage, but you gotta admit, there’s more to this than a lucky streak.”

“You think fate has brought you to this point?”

“I think fate has given me a lot of things to fight for.” Kuroo’s smile was more genuine as he gazed into Akaashi’s eyes fondly. “Our paths crossed that day in Kōshi for a reason. As much as you say I saved you…I think it goes both ways.”

There was a pause as the words sunk in. Akaashi forced a smile as Kuroo pressed their foreheads together. The night was creeping in as they remained still for a while, holding onto one another.

“You saved me Keiji, and I love you for it, don’t you ever forget that.”

“I love you too.” Akaashi breathed.

They fell silent as the distant sounds of camp drifted out across the grasslands. It was a peaceful night so far, but with no telling how far away Takeshi’s forces were, the tranquillity could be easily shattered.

As most of the soldiers retired for the night, the scouts began their first watch. It was a lonely job usually, but one Kunimi was used to. He sat on the fringes of the camp, not too far from a fire but far enough that his eyes adjusted to the darkness. If he looked to his right, down the length of the camp, he could make out other scouts sat on watch. To his left were a few of the many horses consigned to the effort, most of them were asleep but a few were awake and grazing whilst there were no obvious threats.

He let out a low sigh, keeping himself busy by twirling one of his shurikens around his fingers. He guessed that the mist rolled in from the cove he and Yaku had discovered, he found it odd how it just seemed to hang around rather than dissipating. He briefly considered it being somewhat magical but put that thought out of his mind.

The night was quiet, too quiet. When he and Yaku had been camping out under the stars - or clouds if he was being more accurate - the sheer quiet nature of the wilderness had unnerved him. There had been sounds of wolves, occasionally he had heard what he guessed to be wild deer, but beyond that, they had rarely seen anything else. The horses had been calm despite the poor weather, further giving him the idea that just nothing threatening roamed these wilds.

That was a week ago now before the talk of war become more than speculation. When he had heard Kuroo’s plan he thought it was a joke, but after mulling it over he found himself agreeing with Kuroo more and more. They needed to delay the battle until Tobio arrived, and if Kuroo could appeal to Suguru’s pride and was prepared to deal with the consequences, then so be it. Kunimi sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him unless he put others at risk in the process.

Footsteps to his right made him glance up, Yamamoto greeted him with a small smile. “Hey, how are you guys coping?”

Kunimi snorted. “As well as could be expected.” He shrugged. “You?”

Yamamoto sat down on the grass next to him. “Eh, I got a lot of young guys in my unit, most haven’t seen a battle.”

“Have you?”

He shook his head. “I took over from the last captain of the guard after he died in a border skirmish. I’ve been fortunate enough to serve a king who resisted all scraps so far.”

“At least you can wield a sword.” Kunimi remarked, holding up his shuriken. “I’m much better at sneaky ambushes than open-field war.”

Yamamoto hummed. “You never know, in the middle of a fight, you might pick up a blade and find yourself a natural.”

Kunimi let out a laugh. “Uh-huh, look I’ve been to the north and seen the weapons they wield.” He met Yamamoto’s gaze “Axes, maces, long-swords, all of those long reach weapons that means I’m gonna have fuck all chance at getting in close.”

“You say that,” Yamamoto raised an eyebrow “pair up with a burly dude and use him as a decoy so you can sidestep around the foe and sink a dagger between his armour plates. You’re small enough to go unnoticed by most and I imagine your ambushes have made you quick on your feet.”

Kunimi didn’t reply immediately, staring off into the distance. “We’ll see if I’m quick enough I guess.”

Yamamoto reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. The wordless reassurance made Kunimi smile slightly. As the captain of the guard got up and started walking away, Kunimi returned to his pondering. The darkness in front of him seemed unending as he mulled over the last few months of his life.

He was tugged from his thoughts by a small orange glow within the mist. What started as one became two, then three. Soon there were over a dozen small orange glows on the horizon. He glanced down the line, the nearest scout to him was on her feet, fully focused on the development unfolding. He rose to his feet, watching the glows as they pulsed.  When no more flickered into life, he felt confident enough to accept it; the forces of the north had arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

In the dawn’s light, the mist still hung around but lighter than before. They could see their foe clearer now. Tooru watched as Kuroo prepared Yuki to ride out to the middle of the field between the two sides.

“Are you sure about this?” Iwaizumi asked as he held the mare’s reins. He didn’t like how all three horses were wearing leather protection around their necks, it seemed to him that Kuroo wasn’t necessarily expecting this to smoothly.

Kuroo met his gaze, keeping a neutral expression. “Well I can’t really say ‘no’ now.” He remarked, glancing to Bokuto who was already seated in his horse’s saddle. Akaashi adjusted his saddle before mounting his horse, trying to hide the shaking in his hands as he too waited for Kuroo to be ready.

Word had travelled quickly in the ranks about this duel. Many of the soldiers were intrigued by this plan of theirs, even more so when Kuroo donned his full leather and chainmail armour that morning. He had spent time sharpening his sword as the sun rose, barely speaking to anyone as the camp awoke to the sight of their enemy.

“Okay,” Kuroo breathed as he mounted Yuki. He nodded in thanks to Iwaizumi as he took the reins, looking to Tooru who had remained silent on the matter. “If it all goes tits up, Bokuto and Akaashi will return to you.”

The two in question exchanged a glance, Kuroo could promise what he liked, they weren’t going to leave him alone out there.

“Good luck.” Tooru replied. “May the gods favour you.”

Kuroo smiled, urging Yuki to a trot. The three of them made way through the camp, soldiers and support staff watching them go. As they passed the last few tents, they broke into a canter. Finally out on their own, Bokuto let his thoughts be known.

“Dude, if Suguru tries to pull a fast one, I’m running my sword through him.”

“Same.” Akaashi added.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Guys, please. That isn’t going to help.”

“And you dying is?” Bokuto quipped.

Kuroo ignored him, slowing Yuki to a trot once more as they neared the halfway point. The mist was thinner now and they could finally see the full force of the north assembled. Six clans stretched out across the wilderness, each banner flying high; A red shark, two blue blades crossed over one another, a bleeding tree, a rose surrounded by fire, a lion’s face and last but not least, flying higher than the other five, the blue snake coiled around a dagger.

From this distance, they couldn’t pick out details of each clan beyond their banners. To Kuroo they all looked the same; burly men and strong women all carrying various weapons. He scanned the frontline, wondering if Suguru was going to ambush them. After a few moments, three horses broke free from the encampment and began galloping towards them.

“Here we go.” Kuroo murmured, fixing his gaze on the trio that rode towards them. As they got closer he felt a twisting in his stomach. For years their faces had plagued his nightmares, the memories of what he had done under their instruction, the guilt that consumed him. Here was the chance to pay it back to them. They halted a few paces away, for a moment neither side said anything, the tension in the air building before Kuroo dismounted, Bokuto and Akaashi followed suit.

The trio in front of them dismounted, Kuroo finally had a chance to look at their impressive iron armour, the Blue Serpents crest was engraved in their chest pieces. It seemed they were just as ready for an all-out fight as he was. With the silence becoming near unbearable, Kuroo decided to break it;

“Ah Semi,” he nodded in greeting to the blond who scowled at him “still got the scar from our cat?”

“The spawn of the devil more like” Semi uttered, turning his nose up at him. Kuroo snorted as he glanced to the tall man to his right. Red hair was stuck up almost as impressively as Bokuto’s, wide eyes and a wide grin to match made his skin crawl.

“Satori.” He nodded.

“Tetsu~” Tendou mock bowed. “Still gutting milkmaids—oh wait, you hated that didn’t you?” He grinned.

Kuroo inhaled deeply as he met the gaze of the one who had ruined his life in the first place. Slanted eyes and a smug grin gazed back. The air of confidence around him bordered on arrogance.

“And you.” He uttered.

Suguru grinned. “Me, yes. I have to say Tetsurou, my brother was surprised when you offered to duel me. Confused as well.”

“Uh-huh.” Kuroo snorted. “Cause I’m sure you haven’t told him how you’d like to murder me countless times…”

Suguru laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh Tetsurou,” He recomposed himself “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Feeling’s not mutual.”

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a glance, hands twitching as they resisted the urge to draw their blades. Suguru folded his arms across his chest, the sword at his side looked deadly even before it was drawn.

“So, why now?” Suguru asked. “Why today…” he began pacing, Semi and Tendou took a step back, prompting Bokuto and Akaashi to do the same. Kuroo watched him, slowly mirroring his pace.

“Oh I dunno, I guessed it would be fun y’know.” Kuroo remarked. “It’s been a while.”

“Hmm, fun.” Suguru shrugged. “I think you’re buying time.”

“Maybe.”

“Buying time because that fool of a king can’t get his act together. Just like his father and his father before him.”

“And you’re so perfect yourself.” Kuroo scoffed. “Kidnapping, murder, enslavement of all kinds.”

“Yeah?” Suguru raised an eyebrow. “And you took part in it.”

“I cut my ties.”

“That means fuck all and you know it.” Suguru chuckled. “Once a serpent, always a serpent. Besides, you’d be as good as dead if it wasn’t for me and this is how you repay me?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “I’m not one of you, not anymore. I cut my ties and—”

“And did what? Became an assassin? Because that’s a much nobler occupation.” Suguru halted, smirking as Kuroo let out a short exhale. “Face it Tetsurou, you’re no better than us.”

“So if I’m no better, why so set on killing me?” Kuroo asked. “Did I hurt your feelings when I left?”

Suguru drew his blade, a longsword with an ornate silver handguard. Kuroo drew his own blade, not nearly as ornate but it had served him well thus far.

“Don’t get cocky with me Tetsurou, you should know better than anyone that betraying us gets people killed.”

“Oh I know.” Kuroo snorted. “I guess killing my mother wasn’t enough for you?”

Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged a glance as the duo began circling like vultures. Semi and Tendou were attentive but neither looked ready to jump to Suguru’s defence. A gentle breeze shifted the long grass as they paced, not breaking eye contact as Suguru cackled.

“She screamed for mercy you know,” he grinned “I almost felt sorry for her.”

The composure Kuroo had been exercising shattered. He brought his blade up as he abruptly stepped forward. Suguru’s blade caught it before he struck his shoulder. From there they parried each other’s blows, neither had a shield or even a helmet but that didn’t seem to bother them.

Loud clangs rang out as Kuroo’s sword met Suguru’s repeatedly. They came together multiple times with loud grunts, evenly matched in skill and reflexes. Kuroo wasn’t giving Suguru a chance to catch his breath as he lunged forward, steel scraped against steel as they met in the middle.

“Wonder how she’d feel now hm?” Suguru hummed “knowing what you’ve done, the people you’ve killed.”

“Shut your whore mouth.” Kuroo snarled, abruptly shoving Suguru back. He glared at the other as Suguru laughed. He wasn’t really interested in discussing his twisted past, he just wanted this to end.

They regarded each other in silence. Kuroo rotated his wrist as he tried to read Suguru’s next move. He recalled a distant memory of them sparring when they were younger, though the memory was blurry and not one he exactly treasured, he remembered how headstrong the other could be.

“Something wrong?” Suguru taunted. “You look like a lost boy.” He gave his blade a swing, cutting the air between them before raising the point in line with Kuroo’s eyes. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft.”

Kuroo’s blade clashed with Suguru’s as he reacted without a word. A flurry of parries followed, each bite of steel accompanied by a clash or clang. Akaashi winced as the tempo increased. He watched them exchange blows, ducking and sidestepping to avoid getting hit. It was far from a graceful duel, but this wasn’t a display of pageantry. It may have looked like an elaborate dance, but there was no mistake about it; Suguru could and would kill Kuroo given the chance.

But not before he made his point crystal clear.

He surprised Kuroo by punching him in the face. It caught Kuroo off guard completely, sending him staggering back. Blood trickled from his nose as he righted his posture. He didn’t say anything as he adjusted the grip on his sword, Suguru raised an eyebrow the smirk on his face growing in confidence.

“What do we do?” Bokuto whispered to Akaashi.

“Nothing.” Akaashi replied, as painful as it was to say. “Let things run their course for now.”

Bokuto shook his head, it didn’t sit right with him to watch his best friend get beaten up. He glanced at Semi and Tendou, they seemed indifferent to the proceedings, almost like they didn’t care who came out of this alive.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t send Tendou back to my brother with an order to engage.” Suguru remarked. “Cause you’re just wasting my time right now.”

Kuroo wiped at his upper lip, hand coming away bloody. “Because you want the satisfaction of killing me yourself.” He replied, holding his head high despite his nose bleeding. “You struggle in Takeshi’s shadow.”

“Do not.” Suguru scowled. “You wouldn’t know the first thing about being a brother.”

Kuroo laughed, causing Suguru’s scowl to deepen. “I think I do.”

“Prove it.” Suguru quipped, lunging forward.

There was a flurry of parries, scrappier than the first few. Suguru showed no mercy as he struck Kuroo’s forearms, barely giving himself time to breathe before he wheeled around to strike Kuroo’s shoulder with full force. Kuroo dug his heels in, repelling the blows best he could. He struggled to keep his thoughts from running away in panic. Like Daichi once said; if you have time to worry about being dead, you have time to counter’, so he hit out when he could. He brought up his knee to Suguru’s stomach, winding him momentarily and enabling himself to get the upper hand.

When he took a second to breathe, he glanced up. He froze when he saw Akaashi being held by Tendou; blade pressed against his throat. Bokuto had reached for his blade but seemed to think better of it as Semi held up a sword in mild threat.

“So, here’s the choice you make Tetsurou.” Suguru said. “It’s quite simple really—”

“Let him go, he had nothing to do with this.” Kuroo snapped at Tendou who merely grinned.

“You know that isn’t how we play Tetsu~” Tendou tightened his grip on Akaashi.

“Does it look like I’m ‘playing’?”

Suguru chuckled. “You’re dumber than I remember.” He approached Akaashi, looking him up and down before meeting Kuroo’s gaze. “So Tetsurou, it’s either you or him.”

Bokuto glanced back and forth, caught between his two friends. Semi kept his gaze on Bokuto, unwavering even with the bickering. There was a standoff as Kuroo faced this ultimatum; let himself be killed or watch them kill Akaashi.

“What happened to us duelling to the death?” He asked.

“This is more fun.” Suguru shrugged. “And less exhausting.”

“It’s a cop-out.” Bokuto interrupted.

Suguru rolled his eyes. “You clearly don’t understand how we work, did Tetsu leave out all the gory details?”

“You killed my mother already, I paid the price of betrayal.” Kuroo uttered.

“You sunk our ship.” Suguru replied. “Don’t think that I wouldn’t figure it out.”

Bokuto drew his blade despite Semi’s stance. “That was me I’ll have you know.” He declared. “I sunk your precious ship. Ennoshita can confirm that.”

Suguru took a few moments to process the new information. He looked back and forth between them. “Well then, I can kill all three of you and be done with it then.” He grinned as he glanced back at Tendou. “Kill him.” He met Akaashi’s gaze.

Akaashi took his opportunity. As soon as Suguru met his gaze, he unclenched his fist. The horrific memories that he had taken from Tobio replayed in quick succession in his mind’s eye. He felt Suguru’s confusion at the memories being played, a confusion that was clear on his face. Seizing the moment, Bokuto reacted the fastest; stepping around Semi and ripping Tendou’s arm away from Akaashi’s throat before punching him in the face.

Kuroo was equally confused by the flurry of activity but got to grips with it quickly as Suguru’s attention was focused on Akaashi’s manipulation. He paid no attention to Semi as he tackled Suguru to the ground, kicking his sword away and wrapping his hands around the other’s neck, allowing him to breathe but the threat of choking was present.

He held Suguru there, staring down at him.

“What…the fuck was that?” Suguru whispered.

Kuroo had no idea what had happened really, but given Akaashi was rubbing his forehead, he guessed there was magic at play. Semi seemed confused and equally not in a hurry to intervene. Bokuto had Tendou in a headlock, refusing to release until Kuroo told him to.

“You’re done Suguru.” Kuroo uttered.

The other grinned up at him. “You won’t kill me. You’re too innocent like that.” He made no move to try to prise Kuroo’s hands away from his neck. “And if you do, Takeshi will just engage immediately.”

“And if I let you go?” Kuroo replied, second-guessing his choices now of all times.

“I’ll kill you one way or another.” Suguru raised his eyebrows. “If you kill me, you’ll lose the last lead on Kei anyway.”

At the mention of Tsukishima’s name, Kuroo faltered.

His hesitation didn’t go unnoticed. Suguru started laughing despite the hands at his throat. “Ah-ha, so you want to know?”

Bokuto scoffed. “We can find out in our own time Tetsu, just knock him out.”

Kuroo shook his head. They couldn’t end this now, Tobio hadn’t arrived yet. They needed more time. He glanced to Semi who seemed shell shocked at the turn of events.

“Oi, is he speaking the truth? Is Kei involved?”

Semi blinked, glancing between Suguru and Kuroo. “Yes. Yes, he is.”

“Do you know to what extent?”

Suguru didn’t need to be a genius to work this out. “Oh no buddy, Eita doesn’t know the full story. You need _me_ alive.”

“Like hell he does.” Akaashi remarked. “I can just pull it out of you right here and now.”

“Keiji no,” Kuroo shook his head “you don’t wanna get inside this freak’s head.”

Akaashi seemed put out, to say the least. “What’s the alternative? You let him live? He isn’t gonna tell you anything Tetsurou.”

“And you don’t wanna see how he tortured people for kicks, or how he destroyed families—”

Suguru snorted. “Nah, you don’t want him to see the smile on your face after your first kill.”

Kuroo took one hand away and punched Suguru’s face. “You shut up.”

“Or what?”

Another punch was swiftly delivered.

“I don’t fear death Tetsurou, I’ve danced with it for many years.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you sound like Tendou when he’s drunk.”

“See, you can’t stomach the idea of killing me can you?” Suguru asked. “You would’ve done it by now if you could.”

“Shut up!”

Akaashi could see the frustration in Kuroo’s expression, caught between his morals and his past. Here was the one he had been both hunting and been hunted by, ready to have his life snuffed out and Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to do it. No matter how much anger he held inside himself, no matter how much guilt he carried because of Suguru, he couldn’t seem to do it.

He had been an efficient killer not too long ago, but something was holding him back.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi glanced over “let him go.”

“What?”

“I said, let him go.” Akaashi repeated, watching as Bokuto reluctantly released Tendou. Turning his attention back to Kuroo, he could still see the frustration in his expression as he stared down at Suguru’s triumphant expression.

“I win Tetsurou.” He uttered as Akaashi’s hand touched Kuroo’s shoulder. “You’re a pathetic excuse for a—”

Kuroo punched him again, harder than before, there was a crack as blood began trickling out of Suguru’s nose. He got up abruptly, shaking off Akaashi’s hand. He made a beeline for Yuki, mounting without a word or a glance to anyone. Akaashi followed suit, waiting for Bokuto before they left Suguru to peel himself off the ground.

“Well, that could’ve gone…better?” Bokuto murmured as Kuroo urged Yuki to gallop ahead of them.

“It also could’ve gone worse.” Akaashi replied. “But who knows what’s going to happen now.”

“Oh I know,” Bokuto sighed “they’re gonna engage by dusk, and Tobio’s not gonna be here in time.”

He didn’t need to confirm Bokuto’s speculation, they both knew it was true. Kuroo had bought time, yes, but he hadn’t killed Suguru and now there was nothing else stopping the battle from beginning.

 


	17. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tags Have Been Added*

**XVII**

**The Battle**

Hinata hadn’t been sure how Shirabu was going to get them to the battlefield unnoticed. He had managed to put on a brave face as Kuroo and the others had left, ignoring how dire the situation was and the lunacy in Kuroo’s plan. As the days passed, Hinata became more restless, and it got on Shirabu’s nerves more than once.

“So, remember what I told you to say if anyone questions us?” Shirabu asked as he adjusted the saddle on the horse they were borrowing.

“We’re carrying messages from Lady Ise.” Hinata recited. “For Tooru.” He added.

“Good.” Shirabu nodded, glancing around the near-empty courtyard. “Hurry up now,” he gave Hinata a boost up into the saddle before mounting himself “let’s get going before one of the guards sees us.”

It was barely daybreak as they left the city. Shirabu almost couldn’t believe he had agreed to this, but in a way,  he wanted to witness the battle with his own eyes. He may only be the court mage, but he did consider the likes of Iwaizumi and Yamamoto as friends, and he wanted to see for himself just what his friends were facing that day. He was hoping that they’d reach the border by midday and then be able to catch the back end of the convoy before they engaged with the enemy. They rode quickly, following the main road that the army had taken before them. Hinata managed to stay quiet as they rode, wrapped up in his thoughts as he clung to Shirabu in an effort not to fall off the horse.

As the midday sun peeked through the clouds, Shirabu caught sight of the border and the first of many units ready to protect it. He nodded in passing to the soldiers, fishing out a letter with Lady Ise’s seal on it.

“Correspondents for his majesty.” He flashed the seal at them as he slowed to a trot.

“Very well, true north from here.” The man in charge nodded and pointed up the path. “Lady Shige will direct you from the border.”

Hinata watched the encampment pass by as Shirabu wasted no time urging the horse to a canter once more. Tents had been pitched anywhere there was flat ground. Men and women waited for the orders to stand ready, biding their time in the meanwhile. As the forests of the southern kingdom gave way to the grasslands, Hinata felt a rush of cool air.

Mist swirled around the horizon, he wasn’t sure why it felt as odd to him as it did; mist rolling across the flat land at midday. Shirabu brought them to an abrupt stop, confronting the last of the tents that made up the border encampment. The banners of House Oikawa flapped in the breeze.

“Shirabu, why are you here?” Lady Shige asked, narrowing her eyes at Hinata. “And who is this?”

Shirabu raised an eyebrow. “Running an errand for Lady Ise, delivering some herbs to the healers and a few notes to the generals.” He opened a satchel and showed her the bushels of plants. “Hinata is just here to help.”

Lady Shige didn’t seem convinced but she nodded. “A’ight, head west slightly and then north.”

He nodded in thanks, spurring the horse to a canter and then a gallop. The wind rushed around them as he pushed the horse as fast as she’d go. Hinata felt slightly sick and it wasn’t down to the rough riding. Something about the mist irked him. As they continued, Shirabu remained silent, remaining on a westerly course longer than necessary. He anticipated having to stop for a rest before continuing but was caught slightly off guard by the outskirts of the forward camp appearing out of the mist.

“…this isn’t good.” He uttered, abruptly turning the horse to head true west. “We can’t be seen.”

Hinata gazed at the tents that could be faintly seen in the mist, they were too far away to pick out details but Shirabu wasn’t taking any chances. Once they reached the end of the camp, Shirabu turned north, still keeping them a certain distance away even as they got closer. They weren’t far from the coastline, the distant roar of the ocean was enough to give Shirabu a vague notion as to their location.

He could hear something else though, and it wasn’t something he wanted to hear so quickly.

As the mist cleared, they saw the banners of the northern clans, and they were a lot closer than Shirabu knew they should’ve been. Steel caught the sunlight that pierced the clouds overhead, shields lay scattered amongst the bodies. Shirabu halted the horse abruptly. They had reached a hill that overlooked what he guessed had ended up as the battlefield, both armies had clashed in the long grass of the wilderness and the ground was soaked with blood.

“Oh gods.” Shirabu breathed as their gazes roved over the chaos below.

If he had to guess, he would’ve said the clans of the north each brought over two thousand men. He knew for a fact that only the full force of Tooru’s kingdom would’ve been able to repel those numbers.

“I don’t see Tobio’s banner.” Hinata murmured.

This was true, Shirabu cast his eyes over the land and there was no sign of the orange dragon. The fighting was still going on, but it was clear to him at least that Tooru’s army was floundering against such numbers. They were too far away to pick out individuals though.

“We have to get closer.” Hinata urged him, tugging on his arm. “Shirabu we can’t just—”

“I’m not letting you get anywhere near that mess down there.” He replied. “You’re not—”

“I can control myself!” Hinata argued.

Shirabu shook his head. “No. We stay here, and if it looks dire, we’ll report back to Lady Shige and then go _home_.”

Hinata wanted to get off the horse but Shirabu grabbed hold of his arm and refused to let go. He cast his eyes down to the battlefield, hoping, wishing with every bone in his body that House Kageyama would arrive in time.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a mess, that much was obvious. Iwaizumi had seen Kuroo’s bloodied nose and known already that it hadn’t gone exactly to plan. The midday sun had barely begun to set when the blast of a war horn erupted across the valley. Once Akaashi had a chance to explain that Suguru had nearly killed him and then been allowed to live, Iwaizumi wondered why he had been stupid enough to think the Brotherhood would be able to stop a full-on war in the first place.

Now here they were ankle keep in grass and mud, blood caked his armour and sword. He was back to back with Tooru in the thick of it, men lay dead and dying around them from both sides and it was becoming a more dire situation as the minutes ticked by. He plunged his blade through the thin leather armour of another man wearing the crest of a shark. There were simply too many of them.

“Tooru this is ridiculous,” Yamamoto cussed over the chaos as he shoved another sword-wielding clansman away with his shield, “we are outnumbered here!”

Tooru grunted as he raised his shield to deflect another blow. As the enemy had rushed forward, he had wanted to run. Every bone in his body told him to turn tail and run but his duty as king kept him rooted to the spot. Iwaizumi had let the fear show on his expression for a moment before rallying the men to his side. They had charged to meet their foes, but from the moment the first swords clashed, Tooru had felt fear take a stranglehold on him.

They were far from prepared, but they’d be damned if they went down without a fight.

“Save it Tora!” Iwaizumi barked as he withdrew his blade and kicked the dying man away.

Across the battlefield, similar conversations were playing out between killing and being killed. Kunimi had been right about one thing, he was crap at close combat when it came to staying alive. He had saved most of his throwing blades and picked up a sword when the call to arms sounded across the camp. He was far from efficient with the sword but he was still alive even in the throes of battle so for that, he was thankful.

He stuck close to Yaku, both of them tag-teaming enemies and finishing off kills to free up the more experienced soldiers. Between them they had gone from the fringes of the battlefield to the middle, finding themselves surrounded.

“You know, kinda wish we hadn’t returned to Tanishiti now.” Kunimi remarked as he ducked out of the way of a flail headed his way.

“And I kinda wish Kuroo hadn’t been so god damn stupid but here we are.” Yaku replied, slicing the throat of a soldier on the ground. He turned back to see a soldier preparing to bring his axe down on Kunimi. With the flick of his wrist, he sent a knife straight at his face. A loud pained noise left him before his towering body fell to the floor with a thud. Kunimi nodded in thanks.

Having slightly more success, Bokuto was finding himself giving some of the less experienced soldiers a helping hand. His larger than most form gave him an upper hand over the smaller soldiers of the north. Where Kunimi and Yaku were picking off wounded soldiers, Bokuto was the one dealing out the most pain. He didn’t enjoy this fact, but when faced with the alternative, he figured the gods would forgive him. Duel-wielding blades as he went, he side-stepped, slashed, stabbed and shoulder-charged the enemy making way for those behind him to finish the job he started.

He was covered in blood, mud and guts as a result and he tried not to dwell too much on the lives he took. It was kill or be killed. His armour was scratched to hell, he was sure his arms were bleeding somewhere as blood coated his fingers but his focus was squarely on the next unfortunate soul to meet his blades.

He found one hand free as a blade flew off after he clashed with a woman of equal skill. He narrowed his gaze, ignoring the others around them as he met her parries with impressive speed. There were no words exchanged as he closed in on her, he brought his blade in a circular motion to disarm her before grabbing her arm and forcing her onto his blade. Her eyes widened as he squeezed her shoulder.

“Be at peace.” He murmured before withdrawing his blade and letting her slump to the ground. He glanced around briefly, spying a polearm that had been dropped. He sheathed his sword and picked up the long reach weapon, gaze already looking for the next target.

Kuroo was very much over his previous reluctance to kill. He was now actively searching for Suguru. Akaashi was at his side as they carved a path through the opposition. The whip-blade proved devastating in close quarters, sharp edges digging into armour and exposed skin alike. Kuroo showed no mercy, even with those who begged. He wanted Suguru’s head on a platter and no-one was getting in his way this time, especially himself.

They found themselves with Yamamoto on the eastern flank, Tooru was nowhere in sight but the bigger problem was a surge of fresh fighters charging at them.

“Gods how many are there.” Yamamoto huffed, rotating his wrist and adjusting his shield.

“Too many.” Akaashi replied, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the rune in the hilt of his weapon. The whip retracted, forming the strong steel blade. “On me.” He uttered, Yamamoto nodded.

Akaashi nodded to Kuroo and the two of them sprinted to meet he oncoming force, Yamamoto and a handful of others following them into the fray. Clashing of steel and screams of pain echoed around them, blood spilt and stained armour and weapons. Akaashi didn’t look anyone in the eye as he slashed and stabbed his way through, conscious that in his exhausted state, anything could tip him over the edge.

The battle went on, both sides took casualties, but it was obvious Tooru’s forces were much fewer in number. The king himself was tiring both physically and mentally. The never-ending onslaught was getting to him. Another blow here, another slash there. His ears were ringing, his head spinning, his chest ached as he tried to force air into his lungs. Death surrounded him, screams of those who had their lives snuffed out quickly and sobs of those who were slowly fading away.

His men and women, his kingdom folk, those he swore to protect. They lay dying around him.

There was no way he could win this. He had failed them.

Once he had accepted that fact, the will to fight left him.

He saw the brute headed for him, sword already swinging to take his head off. He didn’t move. He waited for the blow to hit but the loud clash of steel spooked him. Iwaizumi stood defiant, shoving back against the other before bringing his sword out to slash at his legs. Kunimi came out of nowhere and sunk a blade into the brute’s neck, dragging him to the floor before moving on.

“Are you fucking insane?!” Iwaizumi snapped.

“Hajime…” Tooru sighed.

“Don’t.” Iwaizumi deflected another blow and put the soldier down with a renewed sense of vigour. “Don’t you dare give up on me now Tooru. Don’t you _fucking_ dare give up on your _people_.”

“But we’re-”

“Outnumbered, yes, but unless you call a retreat, we’re not leaving.” Iwaizumi glanced across the battlefield, it was a mess of bodies, weapons, shields and banners. He swallowed as he thought about how many they had lost. He wondered where the fuck Tobio was before promptly deciding the other king was late beyond forgiveness.

“Decide quickly,” He told Tooru “I don’t know how much longer we’ll hold out without Tobio.”

In the mess of the front line, Kuroo could barely tell friend from foe. He barely had time to look at the crests engraved in the armour before he swung his sword. They had a brief moment of rest as the last of the new surge of soldiers was put down. He cast his eyes up to see the still numerous forces ahead of them. Closest, however, was the Blue Serpents banner.

“I’m gonna kill him.” He hissed. “He’s mine.”

Akaashi swallowed, wiping the blood splattered across his cheek. “I’m with you.”

Kuroo nodded, shooting Akaashi a smile before they set off. They were both tiring but there was a sense that they needed to put an end to this endless chase once and for all. Bokuto joined up with them, followed by a small group of soldiers he had been carving a path for. It was by no means a solid unit, but as they reached the first of the soldiers, they fancied their chances a lot more. Their iron-plated armour deflected the first blows, pushing through was difficult but Kuroo wasn’t letting this stop him. The sweeping polearm that Bokuto wielded did a good job of tripping up the foot soldiers, giving Akaashi and the others a chance to land several fatal blows.

Then he spotted him. Suguru smirked as he unsheathed his blades. Kuroo didn’t miss a beat as he lunged forward. Steel clashed as Kuroo ducked and spun around to try and get an upper hand if possible. He deflected blows from other soldiers, his focus on Suguru. They traded parries, an ear-piercing ringing striking out every time they collided. Several times they ended up slipping on the grass and mud, grunts and curses filled the air between them as Suguru’s smirk faltered.

“You’re a pain in the ass Tetsurou.” He hissed, ducking out of the way of another swing.

Kuroo didn’t reply. His grip on his blade was slipping with the sweat and blood coating his fingers. Around him men fought, he didn’t know who was where or how well they were faring. He met Suguru’s gaze as he lunged forward again to stab him.

His blade was knocked from his hand by another. He found himself on his back as a blade came towards him, he instinctively brought up his covered forearm to block it. Tendou’s grinning face came into view as the sword pressed down.

“Time’s up Tetsu~”

Kuroo gritted his teeth as he tried to repel the force the other exerted on his arm. Tendou’s grin widened as he landed a hard punch to Kuroo’s face, dazing him enough to let his guard down. Suguru allowed Tendou to drag Kuroo to his feet, getting him eye level. From a few paces away, Akaashi caught a glimpse of what was happening, finding himself pinned back by a brute he could only watch as Suguru said something to Kuroo and brought his sword up to Kuroo’s neck.

Coming face to face with Suguru for the second time that day, Kuroo struggled against Tendou’s hold. His arms locked painfully behind him as Suguru’s sword approached his neck. He felt dizzy, his stomach twisted in knots as the cool metal pressed against his hot skin. He could feel the cold sweat breaking out as he locked eyes with Suguru.

There was not a single shred of remorse in the other’s gaze.

In the distance, a war horn sounded. Suguru paused for a moment, casting his gaze to the eastern flank. A black banner with an orange dragon loomed from the mist.

“So they made it.” Suguru hummed, turning back to Kuroo. “Pity they weren’t here sooner, eh?” He tightened his grip on the sword. “Goodbye Tetsurou.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as the sword struck cleanly across Kuroo’s neck. Blood poured from his neck as his body slumped. The sounds of war around Akaashi faded. His chest ached. His mind went numb. His vision blurred as the grip on his sword tightened. He felt the crackling of heat between his fingers as he landed a hard left hook on the brute in front of him and tore away from them.

Suguru looked up with a grin as he approached. Tendou tossed Kuroo’s body aside and readied his blade. Akaashi didn’t think at all as he wielded his whip-blade with ease in one hand. Before he got to the duo however, Bokuto threw the polearm at Tendou, catching him in the side before grabbing Akaashi in a bear hug, restraining him as fresh soldiers wearing House Kageyama’s colours flooded the battlefield.

“No. Not here.” He hissed, squeezing tightly.

“Koutarou let me go!” Akaashi snapped.

“Keiji you’re going to do something stupid.”

“They just killed Tetsu!”

“I know that!” Bokuto shouted over the din of battle. “You can’t. I’m not about to lose you too!”

Akaashi shook his head, he had lost sight of Suguru in the chaos that was the new soldiers surging forth. He let out a heart-wrenching scream as the reality of the situation sunk in. The bloodied walls of Hokubujōsai came back to him, the fear and paranoia he had buried all these months surged through his mind as Bokuto held him tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

As the banner of House Kageyama came out of the mist, Hinata felt a sense of relief. Shirabu didn’t seem as optimistic. He shook his head.

“They’re too late.” He uttered, watching the northern clans begin to regroup. “Tooru needs to call a retreat to the border.”

“But Tobio is here now.”

“With barely a thousand men.” Shirabu stated coldly. “They’ll be enough to secure a retreat.”

As they watched, it seemed Tooru had given the order already. Slowly, the southern kingdom’s forces drew back as House Kageyama provided protection. Shirabu didn’t hang around, spurring the horse to a gallop. He remained silent as they raced to make it back to the border to inform Lady Shige of the potential impending doom. Rather than hightail it back to Tanishiti, Shirabu decided they could stay and tend to the wounded, giving Hinata a strict order not to ‘go running off’.

As the tired and wounded staggered towards the border camp, Hinata waited to see any sign of the others. He fumbled as he tried to help the healers, the sight of blood didn’t make him recoil since his ‘training’ with Shirabu. He kept an ear out for the familiar voices of his friends.

The clatter of horse hooves signalled Tooru and Iwaizumi arriving, the king seemed dazed but only minor wounds littered his skin. Iwaizumi’s armour was stained with blood but Hinata couldn’t tell if it was his or someone else’s.

Still, he waited. Even with a retreat, the north could still march south and Lady Shige was prepared to repel any attack. The sun sank lower in the sky, still no word.

Something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. He busied himself some more, trying to not think about what could’ve happened. But his mind wouldn’t focus on the task at hand. One slightly irate healer told him to clear off if he wasn’t focusing. Hinata took that as a good a sign as any to ‘borrow’ a horse and ride out to where the battle could still be raging.

He didn’t care about some old treaty, he needed to know what was happening.

Up close, the battlefield looked worse than he imagined. Bodies lay twisted and broken. Blood stained everything, even soaking the grass and mud. Low groans could be heard of those who lay dying, the smell was the worst; if death had a smell, then the area was reeking of it. His horse picked through slowly, unsteady in places but she persevered as he searched for any of the guild.

The banner of House Kageyama stood tall, flapping in the breeze. The ‘barely a thousand men’ had formed a defensive line but it wasn’t going to hold forever. The northern army had halted to regroup it seemed, but for how long remained to be seen.

Standing further back from the defensive line, alone surrounded by discarded weapons and shields, he spotted Suga.

“Suga!” He called as he urged his horse to a trot, the other whipped around, bow ready to let loose an arrow before he realised who it was.

“Hinata? What the fu—hell are you doing out here?” He hissed as Hinata dismounted and hugged him. “Seriously how did you—”

“Shirabu brought me. Where is everyone? I haven’t seen Bokuto or Akaashi or Kuroo—” He babbled before Suga pushed him away to look him in the eyes.

“Hinata, you can’t be here.” He spoke sternly but there was a shaking in his voice. He was trying to hide something.

Hinata shook his head. “Well I’m here now.” He shrugged. “What’s wrong?”

Before Suga could say anything, a loud wail drifted over. Hinata craned his neck to see, Suga sighed heavily and let go of his shoulders.

“Just, don’t…don’t be too loud.” He whispered, taking Hinata’s hand and beginning to lead him towards the sobbing. Hinata saw the various members of the Brotherhood who had travelled with Tobio stood in a huddle, he also saw Yaku and Kunimi stood a little off to the side. As Suga approached, he touched Daichi on the shoulder to get him to move.

As the guild leader stepped aside, Hinata saw him lying on the ground. Akaashi was sobbing violently as he lay over Kuroo’s lifeless body. His hands had purple wisps encircling them as he cried, clutching at Kuroo’s hands. Hinata felt a strange feeling in his chest as he knelt beside him.

“What…”

“Suguru.” Bokuto replied with a whisper, his voice hoarse. “I…I had to stop Keiji before he…”

Hinata wasn’t sure what to do. He looked at Kuroo’s body, aside from the neck wound, he seemed to just be sleeping as Akaashi wailed. The purple wisps pulsed, Hinata reached out to take hold of Akaashi’s hands and got an unwelcome static shock for his efforts.

“I wouldn’t,” Bokuto told him “he’s been inconsolable since it happened…gods know what’s going on inside his head.”

“He hasn’t said anything?” Suga asked.

Bokuto shook his head, letting out a ragged breath. “I, I can’t.” He abruptly turned and walked away. Daichi immediately followed him, they got out of earshot before Bokuto stopped, knowing he’d been followed.

“I tried Dai.” He breathed, shoulders trembling. “Gods I tried.”

Daichi nodded, stepping closer. “I know.”

“I couldn’t let Keiji go after them, he was unstable, he’d-he’d probably…” He trailed off, running hands through his hair as he let out a ragged breath. “He probably hates me.”

Daichi shook his head. “You did what you had to do.”

“I couldn’t lose both of them Dai.” Bokuto’s eyes were glassy. “I couldn’t lose both my best friends in one day.”

Daichi swallowed. “Come here.” He held out his arms, Bokuto sniffed loudly as he walked into Daichi’s embrace and hugged him tightly. Neither wanted to accept the events that had come to pass, there was still an air of disbelief that Kuroo of all people had fallen that day.

And now someone had to break the news to Kenma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all shit would get crazy.
> 
> We still have over 20 chapters left, so there's every opportunity for a happy ending to occur :3


	18. Aftermaths

**XVIII**

**Aftermaths**

Lady Shige glared at the advancing forces, her king had lost his already dwindling confidence in the face of their enemy. Beside her Lord Araya hummed in thought, two of many veterans of war who now seemed to be the kingdom’s final hope. The defensive line that House Kageyama had formed was now split in half, a surge in the north’s forces had punched through and now headed towards them.

“I told Tooru this was a fool’s errand.” Lord Araya huffed.

“And I told him we weren’t leading our men to slaughter.” She replied. “Yet here we are.”

She drew her blade, the family sword glinting in the afternoon’s sunlight. Her men glanced her way as the Blue Serpents banner approached. From her right, she spotted the black warhorse approaching, the orange dragon she had only heard of in reports was striking against the dark leather that covered its hindquarters.

“House Kageyama.” Lord Araya noted as the horse approached at a canter. Its rider didn’t give them the impression of a general or even a soldier, it wasn’t until he removed his helmet and revealed his youthful face that they realised who he was. He halted in front of them, glancing between them before addressing Lady Shige.

“I assume Tooru has fallen back?”

“Yes…” She carefully replied. “And I assume you’re King Tobio?”

Tobio nodded. “My forces aren’t plentiful, but they’re doing their best to hold back the main brunt.” He glanced over his shoulder at the Blue Serpent banner. “Unfortunately there have been a few complications.”

“Like what boy?” Lord Araya barked, getting a glare from Tobio.

“Well thanks to Tooru not having a solid plan of attack, what remains of his forward charge are scattered and confused.” Tobio shrugged, running the reins through his fingers. “I don’t know what has happened to the Brotherhood, but safe to say whatever forces you’ve gathered here will be the final stand for your kingdom.”

Lady Shige sighed heavily. “Are you standing with us?”

Tobio raised an eyebrow, casting his gaze to the advancing men as he placed his helmet on his head again. He drew his sword as he wheeled his horse around to face them.

“I swore an oath in front of my ancestors that I’d stand with House Oikawa.” He uttered. “I marched my men across the realm only for him to abandon the battlefield. The least I can do is stand with the people he led to this point.”

“Well at least someone has a sense of duty.” Lord Araya drew his sword and began striding down to rally his men.

Lady Shige nodded. “Then we will follow your lead.”

Tobio held his sword aloft, from above the battlefield, a hawk screeched.

“Ancestors preserve me,” Tobio breathed, pointing the tip of his sword at the army ahead of him “guide my sword to our foe’s heart and help me bring peace to this realm once and for all.”

He dug his heels into his horse’s side, spurring the stallion to a trot and then a canter. From somewhere behind Lady Shige let out a call to arms, the forces of the southern kingdom returning it before the sound of shifting armour and thundering hooves rose from the forests of the border. A charging cavalry wasn’t a great tactic but given their limited options, it would have to do.

As his horse began to gallop, he glanced to his left and saw Asahi’s warhorse leading a small charge, to his right he saw Yamaguchi leading a similar effort. A loud war-cry rose from behind him as the cavalry raced to catch up with him.

This was not how he imagined this battle would play out; him leading Tooru’s forces to defend their border, but the alternative didn’t bear thinking about. He focused his gaze on the first line of soldiers, remembering a training session from long ago about charging an enemy with pikes extended.

“Tooru, you owe me big time for this.” He breathed, waiting until the last moment to spur his horse to jump. As the pikes scraped against the horse’s underside armour, he singled out his target, slashing their face open as they landed in the thick of their enemy.

This battle was far from over.

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to go, now.” Kiyoko hissed to Suga. They were still on an active battlefield, it was only a matter of time before a stray arrow came their way.

Suga shook his head. There was no way they’d be able to get Akaashi to leave Kuroo’s body. Hinata had sunk to his knees next to the other mage but even touching him gave him a sharp static shock. They could hear the sounds of House Kageyama’s forces engaging with the north’s, the Brotherhood as a whole had remained shell shocked at Kuroo’s death.

“What do we do?” Suga whispered to Daichi. “We can’t leave him here but—”

The guild leader was at a loss. He couldn’t leave Kuroo’s body to the elements but getting him away from the battlefield wasn’t going to be easy. As he thought, a familiar grey mare approached from afar. She was covered in blood and mud alike, her saddle had been jostled, the thin cut of cloth underneath stained with mud and torn in several places, but she appeared uninjured as she slowly walked over to them.

“Oh no,” Bokuto breathed, striding to meet the mare and gather her reins. “Yuki, oh gods.” She plodded closer, lowering her head to sniff the ground until she came upon Kuroo’s body.

No-one said a word as the horse let out a small whimper, nuzzling Kuroo’s face. Akaashi looked up at her with tearful eyes before reaching out to stroke her nose. Bokuto let go of Yuki’s reins, allowing her to move closer to Akaashi.

A loud cry sounded from behind them, several of them turned to see what it was. From the direction of the border, a lone horse led a cavalry charge.

“Okay,” Kiyoko turned to Daichi “we need to move, _now_.”

Daichi had to put his feelings aside in that moment, Kuroo’s death couldn’t cause the rest of them to get caught up in the two sides meeting. He approached Yuki and loosened her saddle, pulling the cut of cloth from underneath it and unfolding it. He passed it to Suga.

“Wrap him in this, take Yuki and go.” He told Suga. “Ignore any other orders, just make for Kēpu yōsai.”

Suga reluctantly took the cloth, glancing to Akaashi and Hinata. “Should I take them both with me?”

Daichi nodded, turning to Kunimi. “Go with them, make sure they get back in one piece.”

“Got it.” Kunimi glanced around and spotted Hotaru not too far away. “I’ll grab us another horse.”

With a weak smile, Daichi reached out and patted Suga’s shoulder. “We’ll send word to Hokubujōsai. Now go.”

He took a few steps back, turning and drawing his blade. “As for the rest of us,” he watched as the forces from the border quickly approached the enemy “Tobio needs our help.”

“Agreed.” Kiyoko nodded, shooting him a half-smile. “Let’s finish what has begun.”

Bokuto let out a long exhale as he strode to Daichi’s side. Suguru was still out there and he was going to pay for this. With a final glance at Akaashi, he drew his blade and lightly punched Daichi’s shoulder.

“Let’s get this son of a bitch.”

Hinata watched as they set off, Suga worked quickly to bundle up Kuroo’s body despite Akaashi’s protests. With Yuki bearing the weight of her owner, Akaashi was manhandled into Hotaru’s saddle before he could argue. Hinata swallowed as the two forces met again, even from a distance they could hear the screams of death.

“Let’s go.” Suga told Kunimi. “Head south first and then east.”

Hinata was gently pushed to start walking, tearing his eyes away from the battlefield, he looked to the long journey ahead. He was still reeling from everything that had happened, the chain of events that had led up to this point.

This surely had to be a bad dream. A nightmare. Kuroo couldn’t really be dead.

Could he?

 

* * *

 

Voices boomed around him, but he had long tuned them out. He wrung his hands as he sat upon a tree stump. The crown on his head felt heavier than usual, the weight of responsibility was evident now more than ever.

 “And you abandoned the entire forward guard? I can’t believe this Tooru!” The shrill voice of Lady Rini made him wince.

“King Tobio is leading the border charge right now,” another voice stated, Tooru by this point didn’t care who was speaking as his head pounded. “Lady Shige and Lord Araya rallied to his call.”

Lady Rini scoffed. “And where the fuck is Suzuki? She was talking up a storm, I bet she isn’t anywhere near it.”

The scout that had been delivering reports shifted his weight. “Uh, Lady Suzuki’s banner retreated, and we haven’t seen her forces since.”

Iwaizumi’s attention was divided between the bickering and Tooru’s disinterest. He stood up, wincing slightly at the soreness in his shoulder.

“Alright,” he barked. “I think it’s obvious we’ve lost this one.”

Lady Rini shook her head. “We were never going to win it.”

Tooru’s gaze was fixed on the forest floor. He had no idea what to do. Ordering a retreat was probably the wisest move but it opened the kingdom up to being overrun. The clattering of horse hooves preceded Lord Honjou and Lord Makino arriving.

“Your majesty, King Tobio has repelled the enemy forces for now. They’re far from retreating entirely but—”

“Order the retreat.” Tooru uttered. “We’ve lost.”

The two lords exchanged a glance. “The border?”

“Defend it to your dying breath.” Iwaizumi replied before Tooru could. “Lady Suzuki has abandoned the battlefield.”

“That bitch...” Lord Honjou scoffed.

“We’ll do our best.” Lord Makino nodded, wheeling his horse around. “Let’s go.”

Tooru shook his head as he stood up. Lady Rini regarded him with a stern expression. “Your majesty, what will you do?”

Tooru swallowed. “Make for Tanishiti. Lady Ise must be informed and…prepare for invading forces.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Let’s not waste any time. Tobio will only put his men on the line for so long.”

With Lady Rini riding with them, they left their army to endure the incoming threat. Riding fast and hard, they reached Tanishiti as the dusk began to fall. The city was quiet, the banners of the noble houses flying high in the wind. A few commoners out in the streets watched them arrive, the solemn expressions told them all they needed to know.

News had already reached Lady Ise that the battle was lost, but not by a scout’s report.

The doors to the throne room of the Blue Palace opened slowly. Tooru’s eyes narrowed on the woman stood in front of his throne. Black hair was in a long braid, her armour barely had a speck of blood on it.

“Lady Suzuki.” Tooru remarked.

“Tooru.” She replied with a small smile.

Lady Rini scowled as she stepped forth. “I thought you were meant to be in the forward charge. Why are you here?”

Lady Suzuki raised an eyebrow. “I could ask the same of our king here.”

“I ordered a retreat.” Tooru replied. “House Kageyama is supporting our defensive line.”

“Are they now?” Lady Suzuki’s lips pursed. “A little late. Many of my bannermen gave their lives before I called them to retreat.”

“You swore you’d stand with House Oikawa.” Tooru took a step forward. “You were the most vocal about me going to war, so why are you surprised?”

“It became obvious to me that you are incompetent at leading. Thus, whilst I agreed war was our only option, it served another purpose.” She titled her head slightly. “Tooru, you’re not fit to be king. The fact you’re stood here indicates that you also abandoned your men on the battlefield.”

Iwaizumi drew his sword. “I’ll have you jailed for treason if you say another word.” He uttered. “He has not abandoned his men, he called a retreat and House Kageyama has bolstered our defences.”

Lady Suzuki laughed. “Hajime, you’re blinded by your infatuation. You know as well as I that Tooru has shown no sign of being a strong leader.” She took a step forward, chainmail glinting in the light of the setting sun that streamed through the windows. “He’s let the nobility bicker and bully him into making choices. He relied on a rival kingdom to come to his aide. He refused to sire an heir. He dismissed a Lord on the count of treason but failed to stop the larger threat before it was too late,”

She paused for a moment, smiling as Tooru glared at her.

“And he let a group of criminals not only influence his choices but entrusted them to stop the war before it began. And correct me if I’m wrong, but that didn’t go according to plan, did it?”

Iwaizumi stepped in front of Tooru, holding up his sword with his less dominant hand. “Stand down Lady Suzuki.”

“Or what? You’ll butcher me?” She remarked. “Hajime Iwaizumi of the Royal guard slays a noblewoman because she spoke the truth? Because she exposed his lover for the weak man he is?”

Iwaizumi’s arm trembled as he glared down the blade at her. “Where is Lady Ise?”

“I sent her back to Kōshi.” Lazy Suzuki smiled. “Her work was done here.”

“You have no authority.” Iwaizumi quipped.

“Had.” Lady Suzuki corrected. “The nobles present here agreed I’m a much better fit for the crown.”

“That’s a load of horse-shit.” Lady Rini scoffed.

“Oh but it’s true,” Lady Suzuki held up her hands in a surrender gesture “as soon as they heard Tooru had fucked it all up, they were clamouring for a new queen and I simply—”

The sound of something cutting through air cut her off. She lurched forward abruptly, eyes widening and lips trembling. She let out a gargled gasp as she fell to her knees before slumping down to the floor.

An arrow poked out the back of her neck, blood seeped from the jagged wound. From the doorway to the banquet hall, light footsteps came. The orange light of the sunset bathed Lady Ise as she held her bow in one hand.

“Your majesty,” she nodded as she got close enough “I apologise for the rash reaction.”

Tooru glanced between Lady Suzuki’s body and Lady Ise. “Uh, care to explain?”

Lady Ise sighed slightly. “She arrived before sunset, shouting and acting as bullish as ever. She said the battle was lost and you were incompetent. That House Kageyama was nowhere to be found and our men were dying needlessly.” She met Tooru’s gaze. “She told me that you had renounced your birthright and that a new king or queen was called for.”

Iwaizumi sheathed his sword, wincing again before meeting Tooru’s gaze. “She’s been planning this for a while.”

Tooru swallowed. This day was too much for him to process. “Right.” He turned his gaze back to Lady Ise. “She was right about the battle being lost. But I’m not handing over my kingdom that easily.”

“Thank fuck for that.” Lady Rini remarked. “So, plan?”

Tooru rubbed his forehead. “Send a message to Takeshi. See if he’ll accept a surrender.”

“And when he doesn’t?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He wants this throne, he won’t care about the other towns and villages.” Tooru murmured. “Let him come and challenge me directly for it.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, no he’ll kill you.”

“Then I must die.” Tooru snapped. “If I can’t stop him…then I don’t deserve to be called king.”

Iwaizumi gave him a long hard look, sighing heavily as he reached out and clapped his hand on Tooru’s shoulder. “Then I will die by your side, as I swore an oath to put myself between you and our foe no matter the cost.”

Lady Rini raised an eyebrow. “…wonderful. So not that this isn’t a lovely moment, but our men are dying right now so shall we get this half-surrender underway?”

Lady Ise nodded in agreement. She cast her gaze to Iwaizumi as he stepped away and winced again. She had the good grace to wait for Tooru to begin walking and talking with Lady Rini before approaching the knight about his discomfort.

“I think I got caught by an arrow…or four.” He peeled back his chainmail to glance at his aching shoulder. Blood was seeping out of several puncture wounds that had been the result of multiple hits, the chainmail had done a decent job of protecting him but the thin arrowheads had dug deep

“Hm. I’d say go to Shirabu, but he’s not here.” Lady Ise murmured. “Come, I’ll try my best to patch you up before that gets infected…if it isn’t already.”

Iwaizumi didn’t like the last remark. He nodded as he followed her towards the guest chambers.

 


	19. Denial

**XIX**

**Denial**

The halls of Hokubujōsai were almost unbearably quiet. In the days since Tobio took his forces westward, many in the city of Tobu Misaki-Mura went about their business as best they could without wondering what was happening beyond their border. Inuoka had been tentatively placed in charge in Tobio’s absence, keeping the peace was easy when the people understood he didn’t have all the answers. Things had remained calm, at least on the surface.

Kyoutani had made himself scarce, keeping a distance from Nishinoya who seemed set on repeatedly asking why he hadn’t gone with Tobio. The group had barely seen him during daylight hours, though the beating of wings every evening signalled that he was leaving or returning on the back of his dragon Aoi.

It was on the eve of the seventh day that the hawk arrived. The ear-piercing screech drew Moniwa to the rookery. He recognised the bird, she glared at him as she hopped impatiently. He slowly withdrew the folded parchment from the leather pouch on her back, giving her the cue to begin preening herself.

He noted there was no seal, just his name hastily written. He felt a sense of dread as he unfolded the letter and began reading the shaky handwriting.

_‘Moniwa, Kiyoko here. I have bad news._ ’

He closed his eyes momentarily, he didn’t want to know, not like this. Why was it addressed to him and not Inuoka? Why did he have to know first? Steeling himself, he continued.

_‘At midday Tooru’s forces engaged with the North. The battle was chaotic from the reports I’ve heard. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku and Kunimi were all involved._

_King Tooru was hopelessly outnumbered, underprepared and his confidence shaken. It is understood that after the first charge, his forces found themselves overwhelmed._

_It was during this chaotic time; the worst came to pass._ _’_

Moniwa inhaled deeply. His worst fear coming true before him on the page. The hawk glanced up at him, regarding him silently as the mountain breeze whipped around them.

‘ _Shortly before Tobio_ _’s forces arrived, Kuroo engaged Suguru in combat. Though I do not know exactly what lead to the killing blow, we do know Akaashi witnessed it._

_Tetsurou is dead. Keiji has begun to unhinge. The rest of us are_ _…dealing with it. Daichi has agreed to hold out with Tobio until either a surrender is called by House Oikawa or Tobio feels he had fulfilled his side of the deal._

_Understandably, reading this will probably upset you. Kaname, we need you to tell Kenma. He needs to know._ _’_

Moniwa let out a ragged breath. He hadn’t known Kuroo that long in the grand scheme of things, even since joining the Brotherhood he had kept some distance. But his heart had dropped as he read Kiyoko’s words. Just because he hadn’t personally considered Kuroo a close friend, it didn’t make the news any easier to stomach.

_‘Suga is taking his body to Kēpu yōsai, Akaashi is going with him accompanied by Kunimi and Hinata._

_We will send word when we are on our way home. Until then, may the gods grant you strength._

_-Kiyoko._ _’_

He glanced up at the hawk, she had ceased hopping about impatiently but still stared at him silently. He decided to put off telling Kenma by writing a reply to Kiyoko, if only to get the hawk to leave. Finding a scrap of parchment in a small chest kept in the rookery, he penned a brief letter in reply, wishing the rest of them safe travels and good luck with whatever battle they have to contend with.

He ignored the desire to express his feelings on the matter of Kuroo’s death. He was fortunate enough to not be on the battlefield himself. Slipping the folded parchment back into the hawk’s harness, he encouraged her onto his arm. She tilted her head at him before letting out a screech.

“Yes, I know.” He sighed, glancing out over the mountains that embraced the city. “At least you just have to carry the messages, poor souls like me have to deal with their contents.”

She extended her wings to catch the breeze, feathers ruffling as she shifted her weight between her talons. With another screech she took off, gliding down from the tower before flapping her wings to gain height quickly. Moniwa watched her soar towards the mountains, a feeling of dread rising within him at the new burden on his shoulders.

He couldn’t hide it from Kenma, he didn’t want to. As Kiyoko had said; Kenma needed to know. But it wasn’t a conversation Moniwa was looking forward to.

The evening was setting in as he made his way back into the quiet fortress. Inuoka was talking quietly to some concerned townsfolk about their family members at war so he didn't pay Moniwa more than a nod in greeting. Kyoutani was nowhere to be found as usual meaning Nishinoya was with Kenma in the mage’s quarters.

He slid the door closed behind him as he entered the room. Nishinoya glanced up from the book he had been thumbing through, frowning slightly at Moniwa’s expression.

“Something wrong?”

Kenma looked up to meet Moniwa’s gaze at the question, his expression neutral as Lev chirped in greeting. Moniwa had the letter in his hand still, slightly crumpled from how tightly he was gripping it.

“Uh, well there was a hawk in the rookery.” He hadn’t even rehearsed how he was going to bring this all up. He could’ve been gentler, more cautious with his approach. But no matter how he dressed it up; the news was still going to be a punch in the gut.

“Oh?” Nishinoya dared to smile a little. “They stick it to the Serpents?”

Moniwa bit on his bottom lip slightly before shaking his head. “Not exactly.”

Kenma’s neutral expression faltered slightly, golden eyes going to the folded parchment. “Then what is it?”

Moniwa approached the table, trying to think of the myriad of ways Kenma could react to the news, and that was before he factored Nishinoya into the mix.

“House Kageyama arrived late, as expected.” He quietly stated, glancing between the two mages. “Things weren’t good when they arrived.”

“…okay?” Nishinoya filled the silence, a tremble in his voice. “Elaborate?”

Moniwa slowly blinked, trying to keep himself composed. “Tooru was unprepared for the sheer numbers, it was a mess. And according to Kiyoko, several of the Brotherhood were on the front lines with him.”

“How many were there?” Nishinoya asked as Kenma remained silent.

Moniwa shrugged. “She didn’t say,” he unfolded the letter “but Suguru was there.”

“Suguru.” Kenma repeated.

“He and Kuroo came to blows and—”

“No.” Kenma stated coldly. “No, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying.”

Moniwa wasn’t sure how to reply. He glanced down at the letter again. “Kenma I’m sorry.”

Nishinoya seemed confused, reaching out and taking the letter form Moniwa. He read it quickly, his throat going dry as he reached the part that spoke of Kuroo’s death. He reluctantly met Kenma’s gaze.

“…he’s right, Kuroo’s—”

“No, he’s not.” Kenma snapped, calm facade vanishing as he slammed his fist on the table. “Kuroo can’t just die. He’s a stubborn pain in the ass who wouldn’t let himself get killed so carelessly!”

“Well Kiyoko wouldn’t lie.” Nishinoya replied firmly, the shaking in his voice betraying him. “Why would she lie to us about it?”

Kenma shook his head. “There must be a mistake. A lookalike or something.”

Nishinoya offered him the letter. “Akaashi wouldn’t unhinge over the death of a lookalike.”

The blunt statement hung in the air as Kenma read the letter for himself. Hands trembled as his brow furrowed.

“No. He’s not…he’s not dead.” Kenma uttered, setting the letter on the cluttered table. “I won’t believe it.”

Moniwa and Nishinoya exchanged a glance. If Kenma was truly denying it, there was little they could do to make him see sense. As silence hung in the air between them, Lev jumped onto the table, sniffing at the parchment for a moment. He sat down, tail twitching as he looked up at Kenma and let out a small meow.

“What?” Kenma uttered, Lev pawed at the letter again.

Nishinoya sucked in a breath before moving around the table toward Kenma. He stopped himself reaching out to touch the other, simply standing close enough to talk quietly.

“Kenma, she said they’re taking his body to Kēpu yōsai. Even if you don’t believe it now, you’ll be faced with the harsh truth when they get there.”

Kenma didn’t reply, his gaze fixed on Lev. There was this unspoken feeling that the cat could comprehend the situation almost as clearly as them.

“If anything, Akaashi needs you now. If he’s truly unhinged then you’re the only one with any hope of consoling him.”

Lev meowed as Kenma completely avoided Nishinoya’s gaze and hung his head. His hair fell across his face like drapes, shielding his eyes from the others. A soft purring preceded Lev padding over to sit in front of him. Paws came up against his chest as a furry face sniffed at his nose.

Shaky hands came up to run through thick grey fur. A ragged breath escaped.

Moniwa nodded slightly to Nishinoya before quietly seeing himself out. The air in the empty hallway felt a lot lighter than in the mage’s quarters. He sighed heavily and rubbed his damp eyes.

This was going to be a long few days, and that was before they even entertained the idea of meeting the others at Kēpu yōsai.

 

* * *

 

 

Shirabu had found himself almost overwhelmed by the situation. The forces of House Oikawa were scattered thin, those willing to fight were rallying behind their lords or House Kageyama. The casualty list was climbing, fatalities were being reported thick and fast.

This entire battle had been a disaster.

He had lost sight of Hinata but the erratic mage was the least of his worries as he heard conflicting reports of the king being injured. He had grabbed the first horse available to him and made for Tanishiti. Night had fallen by the time he reached the palace, he was greeted with the news that Lady Suzuki was dead and Tooru was fine.

It was the report about Iwaizumi that worried him slightly.

“It’s just a few punctures.” Iwaizumi tried to deflect Shirabu’s concern. “Lady Ise’s handmaid did a good job of patching me up.”

Shirabu wasn’t going to disagree. The neat bandages had been wrapped around the knight’s shoulder and stopped him bleeding out. But many other factors hadn’t been addressed.

“And you feel fine?” Shirabu asked again. “No fever? No dizziness?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I’m fine. Just sore. Comes with the job Kenjirou.”

Shirabu pouted slightly. “Fine. If you’re sure. I’ve got enough poultices and potions to make for the hundreds of wounded men limping back here so if you’ll excuse me.”

He watched as Iwaizumi shrugged on a loose-fitting tunic. A far cry from the heavy armour he usually wore but the shoulder injury would demand he rested for a while. Not that rest was on his agenda currently of course. He would’ve offered to properly see to the wound with his powers but Iwaizumi seemed like the stubborn type to bear the brunt of it anyway, and so let the knight leave him in peace.

Iwaizumi rubbed his sore shoulder, the arrowheads had done a number on him but he thanked the gods that he could still wield his sword. He made his way to Tooru’s chambers, Lady Rini and Lady Ise were both there helping to pen a letter of surrender to Takeshi, an armoured scout was standing by waiting to leave with the letter.

As he sat on the edge of the bed, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He shook it off as Tooru dictated the terms to him;

“So basically, I’m telling him that he’s proved his point and we will cease hostilities as long as he takes his army back north.” Tooru finalised. “If he refuses, then we’ll respond accordingly.”

“And House Kageyama is to temporarily retreat until we know what’s happening.” Lady Rini added, getting a nod form Tooru.

Iwaizumi considered the possible outcomes before nodding. “Okay.”

Tooru smiled slightly, clearly not happy at having to surrender but the alternative was to let all his men die out there in the wilderness. He sealed the letter with wax before penning a quick note to be delivered to Tobio and sealing that one too.

The scout took both letters and left with a bow. Both Ladies also took their leave on the account of the late hour. Tooru nodded in reply and waited for the door to shut behind them before flopping onto the bed besides Iwaizumi.

“Well, this was a fucking awful day.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “We’re both alive, that’s one blessing.”

Tooru hummed as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. It had been a hasty retreat from the battlefield, many men were still out there fearing the dawn’s light and a new round of fighting. Guilt was flooding his mind as he thought about many of them who considered him a friend, a king to believe in, a brave warrior. Here he was, sheltering in his palace without a crippling injury. He felt sick to his stomach knowing there would be many who would never make it back.

“Tobio’s gonna want serious repayment for this.” Iwaizumi sighed. “He’s probably seething that you called a retreat and left him there to pick up the pieces.”

“Well I can deal with him later. I’ll give him a few warhorses or a few sailing ships…and probably publicly declare him a saviour to the kingdom or some shit like that.” He laughed weakly, holding his head in his hands. “Hajime, I’ve failed, haven’t I?”

“You haven’t given up just yet,” Iwaizumi replied without hesitation “you retreated and are using the borrowed time to try and solve the dispute with diplomacy.”

“I couldn’t stand with them to face death. Many will say I’m a coward.”

“And I would argue you are braver than most.” Iwaizumi placed a hand on his shoulder. “A king who had no experience in battle met his enemy head-on in a foreign land. You knew the chances of success were slim, yet still you honoured your word to Lady Ise and you refused to let them invade us outright.”

“We might still prevent a disaster.” Tooru whispered. “If Takeshi accepts surrender.”

Iwaizumi squeezed his shoulder. “Tooru, you must admit that the odds of the tyrant agreeing are slim to none…”

“But I had to try!” Tooru pushed his hand away and stood up abruptly. “I couldn’t just sit here and wait for our men to be slaughtered without at least _trying_ to get a truce. The writing is on the wall Hajime; I fucked up. I wasn’t ready, I sent men and women to die in a completely pointless battle.” He began pacing as he continued; “I didn’t even try to stop Takeshi marching south, I just accepted it! A good king would’ve sent a letter back insisting there was another way to solve the problems. I didn’t.”

He reached up and tore the crown from his head, eyeing the gemstones that glittered within the solid gold. The weight of responsibility fell on squarely on his shoulders as king and he was only now beginning to realise how costly this war was going to be.

“I should’ve listened to those saying it was pointless, but I let that bitch push me into it. I didn’t fight back. I didn’t stand up for myself, my family, or our people.” He glanced at Iwaizumi. “I’m not fit to be king.”

“So now what?” Iwaizumi asked. “You’re giving up?” He rose to his feet slowly, wincing at his shoulder. “Because the Tooru I know is full of pride, full of hope for the future, full of determination to rise from the ashes.” He took the crown from Tooru’s hands and placed it back on his head. “The Tooru I know swore to lead to the best of his ability, and so far I haven’t seen any indication he’s failed in that sense.”

“I’ve failed—”

“You may not have made the wisest choices, no.” Iwaizumi cut him off. “But you made each one with the knowledge available and you strove for the best outcome possible given the circumstances.” He smiled. “No-one else had the balls to make half the calls you did. No-one else would’ve ridden across an entire kingdom to talk to a former rival king. No-one else would repeatedly tell the nobles to fuck off with their clamouring for an heir.”

He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in.

“There’s a fire about you Tooru, you just need to believe in yourself. You have the makings of a great king, just trust yourself.”

“Hajime…”

“So quit wallowing in the what-ifs and maybes and focus on what lies ahead. Keep your head up, because this is far from over.”

Tooru smiled, bringing his hands up to cup Iwaizumi’s face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Iwaizumi hummed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tooru’s briefly. “It’s not worth thinking about.”

The candles flickered as they returned to bed, the exhaustion that came with the day’s events took little time to overwhelm them both. The night drew on, the moon was just reaching the highest point in the sky as Shirabu stayed up. He was getting reports of the various ailments that needed tending to, the herbs and supplies that had been taken to the front line were running out and so he had to organise shipments from warehouses in the city if they had any hope of saving as many lives as possible.

He worked tirelessly, a few palace servants assisted in gathering clean jars and vials and preparing herbs for him to measure out carefully. He worked in silence, mind working faster than his hands. Most of the wounds needed simple healing balms, others were more serious and needed slightly more dangerous herbs. The report that arrived as the sun began to rise sent an uneasy feeling through him.

“Poison.” He uttered, scanning the words of the healer in the field. He reported that many men hadn’t woken up even when shaken roughly. They had been found with barely a pulse and it wasn’t looking promising.

“What do you need to reverse poison?” One of the servants asked as she secured several jars of healing balm in a saddlebag to leave within moments.

Shirabu shook his head. “You don’t ‘reverse’ it.” He stated. “You hope the god of death grants them mercy.”

The servant seemed stunned at his cold reply. He shrugged it off as he scanned his collection of herbs and other ingredients. Of all the ‘remedies’ he had heard of, very few of them were able to be made in a hurry and fewer then actually worked. He’d need to know what exactly the poison was made of; snake’s venom, a flower, a combination of both, to even begin to make a remedy.

There were far too many ways to make poison and not enough ways to cure it.

He was disrupted from his thoughts abruptly by Tooru slamming open the door. The king was barely dressed, his face pale and eyes wide as he locked eyes with Shirabu.

“Hajime won’t wake up.”

Shirabu’s throat went dry.

 


	20. Surrender

**XX**

**Surrender**

The night falling was seen as a blessing. Even the forces of the north didn’t favour fighting in the dark and so the fighting ceased. Tensions were high as Tobio walked the battlefield toward where his forces had retreated, for now, what was left of House Oikawa’s floundering army had joined his own, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

“So,” Asahi greeted him a few paces away from the main body of the camp “what’s our next move?”

Tobio wiped his sword on the long grass before righting his posture and gazing across the mangled mess of bodies of men and mounts alike. His stomach twisted as the stench in the air strengthened in the wind.

“We survive.” Tobio replied. “How are our numbers?”

Asahi set the head of his axe on the ground, leaning on the haft as he followed Tobio’s gaze. He absentmindedly tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear from where his usually tight bun had come loose “We lost a few, well, more than a few but not nearly as many as Tooru.”

“And the Brotherhood?”

Asahi was silent for a moment. “Kuroo didn’t make it. Sugawara is taking his body to Kēpu yōsai along with Akaashi and Kunimi.” He decided not to mention Hinata for now, Tobio didn’t need that distraction. “The rest are remaining in support.”

“At least they know how to honour a deal.” Tobio scoffed, meeting Asahi’s gaze. “So now what?”

“I’d advise we wait it out. Be prepared for an attack but give them a chance to decide to call it off now Tooru isn’t here.”

“Hm, you think?”

“They wanted Tooru’s head, not ours.” Asahi pointed out. “Tooru is no longer here, so they would be wasting men fighting us for no real reason.”

Tobio nodded. “And if Kuroo is dead, then that’s one less reason to keep fighting.”

Asahi snorted. “Kuroo dying was more of a personal vendetta between Suguru and him, not the northern clans and the southern kingdoms.”

There was a shrug. “True, but you and I know that personal vendettas can make entire kingdoms lash out…” He trailed off for a moment. “I still don’t know why Tsukishima did it.”

“I don’t think it’s wise to dwell on it now.” Asahi sighed, standing up straight and picking his axe up again. “Let’s focus on surviving this first.”

Tobio nodded, turning to continue his way into the camp of mixed soldiers. The prospect of another day of fighting wasn’t exactly inspiring them but they were far from despairing. It was obvious to them that Tooru had retreated and probably had some kind of plan, what it was though, no-one knew. Lady Shige and Lord Araya had chewed out some of the other Lords who had been in the initial charge on the merits of letting their king abandon them. A rather feisty conversation nearly boiled over into an outright brawl but Yamaguchi stepped in to tell them all to save it for later, launching into a lecture on getting at each other’s throats in front of their own men who they’re meant to be instilling confidence in, _not_ pointing out the stupidity of the entire battle plan.

The Brotherhood had kept to themselves, no-one wanted to bring up the subject on everyone’s minds. Bokuto was far from the confident, bright light that he usually was. Daichi was at a loss as to how to keep them all looking ahead, Kiyoko had sent a hawk to Hokubujōsai but remained silent when questioned how she worded it all. Yaku had been unable to sit still, turning his throwing knives in his hands as he paced back and forth. Kindaichi and Tanaka had tried to get a conversation going but the others seemed in a less than chatty mood.

The fire crackled between them, each wrapped up in their thoughts.

“How far do you reckon Suga’s gotten?” Tanaka asked, not expecting anyone to answer at this stage.

Yaku glanced over, pausing in his pacing. “Might be near the border of House Oikawa.” He replied. “Depends how much of a mess Akaashi is.”

“He’s unhinged and Hinata’s probably got no idea how to handle it.” Bokuto added solemnly. “He’s gonna be all over the place.”

“When you say unhinged…” Tanaka made a gesture for Bokuto to continue. “I’ve never heard of its effects...”

Bokuto shook his head, glancing to Kiyoko and then to Daichi. The guild leader let out a small hum in thought before answering.

“From what I’ve heard,” he shifted his sitting position slightly “it’s when a mage’s emotions overwhelm them, and they lose control of their powers. But to what degree…I don’t know.”

Kiyoko nodded. “My village elder once said that unhinging is worse than death for mages. To lose oneself to that extent and not know if you’ll make it back to ‘normal’ can mean an early grave.”

“And Akaashi has unhinged?” Kindaichi clarified. “How can you tell?”

Bokuto clenched his hand into a fist. “He saw his lover die, Yuutarou. I’d say that’s a good a reason as any.”

Daichi shot him a glance, one that showed both empathy and caution. Bokuto didn’t relax.

“So that’s why you sent Kunimi with them I guess.” Tanaka steered the conversation slightly to avoid an outburst. “To give Suga a hand should…” he trailed off. He didn't want to say Akaashi was ‘dangerous’, but a mage not in control of themselves was exactly that; dangerous.

Daichi nodded. “Plus Hinata will need someone to lean on, I didn’t want to put Koushi under all the stress alone.”

“And they’re going back to Kēpu yōsai, not Tobio’s fortress?” Tanaka asked.

Daichi nodded. “I…I just feel like this should be a private matter.”

No-one had an objection to it. In a way they were somewhat thankful that Suga was dealing with it and it was out of their hands. All they could do for now is wait for the outcome of the war to become clear, would there be a surrender? Would they be overwhelmed at dawns light? With Kuroo’s passing both proving no-one was invincible and serving as a reminder that death doesn’t discriminate, there was a sense of hopelessness about them.

A gentle breeze fanned the flames of their campfire. Whilst they had fallen quiet, the sounds of the larger camp of soldiers filled the air. Despite being surrounded by others facing the same challenges ahead, the Brotherhood felt alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in the distance an owl screeched. The dark forest felt oddly comforting to Suga as he finished removing Hotaru’s saddle. It reminded him of the night-time hunts he used to do, sometimes out of boredom, sometimes out of necessity. They were simpler times, before he knew several thieves and killers, before he had to kill his first person to avoid dying himself.

If asked, he would say he preferred a simpler life for its security. But life in the Brotherhood had been one filled with laughter, adventure and stories that rivalled any bard tales. As he glanced over the small campsite they had set up in a small clearing amongst the trees, his eyes dwelt on the wrapped bundle that was Kuroo’s body.

They had dodged death for so long with only a handful of scars to show for it, yet this was one encounter they would not recover from with simple herbs and healing balms. This wound cut deeper than any other, and the only person capable of easing anyone’s pain was on the edge of losing himself.

Akaashi hugged his knees, remaining still where he had sat down upon the campfire being started. Purple wisps encircled his left hand as his gaze was vacant. Hinata had tried to talk to him but Akaashi refused to reply. Silence had reigned throughout their journey across the border, deep into the night they walked until Suga and Kunimi were too exhausted to press further.

From the darkness, Kunimi returned from collecting firewood, dropping a few sticks onto the fire before dumping the rest nearby. He sat down next to Hinata and ruffled his hair, a small gesture but one that brought a weak smile to the mage.

“How is he?” Kunimi whispered, glancing at Akaashi.

Hinata shrugged. “I can’t tell.” He replied. “He won’t say anything.”

The purple wisps were almost a constant now, even when Akaashi’s eyes slipped shut. Hinata wasn’t sure what they were, they weren’t like any magic he had heard of or seen.

Suga sat down with a sigh having secured the horses to a nearby tree. The forests of the land were thick and unchartered to some degree. Barely touched by the towns and villages, the trees had been left to grow wild, ferns and bushes took up as much of the forest floor as they could meaning there were few places to camp. It also meant they were fairly safe from harm.

Another screech from an owl made Suga smile. The guild’s figurehead of an owl had always been a bit of a joke between them all, but sat in the forest now with the events of the day fresh in his mind it made him reflect a bit more. They had never claimed to be warriors, not ones who stood on a battlefield in the daylight anyway. Yet when push came to shove, Kuroo had willingly gone to his death. He had to have known he wouldn’t stand a chance, that he was an assassin and a thief, not a knight.

He hadn’t given it a second thought, for whatever reason. Suga sighed heavily, rubbing his face. He always told Kuroo that his rash decision-making would be the death of him, but he hadn’t truly meant it.

He remembered the drunken discussion about the Brotherhood’s motto, that they ‘had to have one’. Kenma had mulled over the struggles of those in the guild to that point and the tales of the determination that had been needed to overcome them. It seemed gimmicky at first and there were certainly several tongue-in-cheek remarks about it, yet now more than ever Suga felt it was important to take it to heart.

“We’ll get through this.” He murmured, attracting Kunimi and Hinata’s attention. He let out a small ragged breath, wiping at his damp eyes. “As our motto says, through the shadows, we persevered.”

“I’d say this is more than a shadow.” Kunimi poked the fire with a twig.

Hinata swallowed. He wasn’t sure how they’d get through it given Akaashi’s state.

“It’s what Kuroo would want from us.” Suga ran a hand through his hair. “He’d want us to carry on, to fix it all.”

“To look after Keiji.” Kunimi added quietly.

“…what do we do when we get home?” Hinata asked, trying to change the subject as the purple wisps continued to pulse.

Suga shrugged. “Kiyoko should’ve sent word to Moniwa. There might be a bird waiting with a letter.” His eyes glanced to Kuroo’s body, he hadn’t thought too much into how they were going to deal with it. “We’ll figure it out once we’re there.”

The fire crackled, bright yellow flames casting a warm glow on their faces, yet the gloomy mood remained. Akaashi remained silent, his eyes closed and body tense as he purple wisps glowed brighter.

 

* * *

 

 

Shirabu tried to remain calm despite the fear drumming inside his head. He wasn’t sure what he had expected when he walked into the king’s chamber, Tooru didn’t give him many details other than Iwaizumi not waking up even if he was shaken. The knight was laying on his back, the bandages around his shoulder were stained with blood but that wasn’t of concern as Shirabu noted the pale complexion.

He placed a hand over Iwaizumi’s chest. There was a heartbeat at least. He felt the other’s forehead for signs of a fever, his fingers feeling cold against overly warm skin. Iwaizumi’s breathing was shallow and quick as a sweat broke out on his body.

“I see.” Shirabu whispered. He replayed the conversation from earlier in his head, how he had offered to look at Iwaizumi’s injury but the other maintained he was fine. Shirabu knew he should’ve been more insistent. Sure he had healing powers to a degree, but they could only do so much. He could close bleeding wounds, he could help lower fevers, he could even speed up the recovery of torn muscles.

But countering the effects of poison was beyond his skill.

“What is it?” Tooru asked with a frantic look in his eyes did little to make Shirabu feel at ease.

“His wound has either become infected or…the arrowheads were laced in poison,” Shirabu stated, gently pulling back the thin cloth that was wrapped around the other’s shoulder. The puncture wounds were swollen, blood seeped from them. He shook his head as the green veins stood out, sprawling over Iwaizumi’s shoulder like a spider’s web and up the side of his neck. “It’s in his body and I can’t get it out.”

Tooru shook his head. “No, no Kenjirou you’re a mage—”

“I can’t remove poison once it’s in his blood.” Shirabu uttered. “All I can do is try to…ease his pain.” His fingertips began to emit a soft white light. “Maybe even wake him for a time—”

Tooru covered his face with his hands, breathing in a heavy, ragged breath. He moved to Iwaizumi’s side, clenching his hand as tears welled up in his eyes. Shirabu swallowed, there wasn’t anything he could do to actually _save_ Iwaizumi. For all his knowledge and technique, he was powerless to keep the other alive indefinitely.

“Please,” Tooru whispered, “don’t leave me.”

Shirabu placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s chest once more, he let his eyes slip shut as he tried to rouse the other from the poison-induced slumber. Tooru watched the soft white glow with teary eyes. Iwaizumi’s chest rose and fell slowly, his brow furrowed as he weakly squeezed Tooru’s hand.

“Hajime.” Tooru squeezed his hand back “Hajime please.”

Slowly, Iwaizumi turned to look at Tooru. His usually bright, clear eyes were cloudy. When he spoke, it was quiet, raspy and barely audible.

“Tooru.”

Tears began to fall as he moved closer, bringing a hand up to Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Please don’t leave me.”

Even as his body was struggling to continue, Iwaizumi cracked a smile. His hand covered Tooru’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. “You’ll be okay Tooru.”

“No, no I won’t, not without you.”

“Continue what you started Tooru.” Iwaizumi winced as he sucked in a ragged breath. “Make peace in this kingdom, make your mother proud.”

Tooru shook his head. “I can’t, not without you! I need you Hajime.”A loud sob left him as tears streamed down his face. “I need you to be by my side, to make me a better person. To give me courage, to-to remind me what’s right, to —to hold me and…”

Iwaizumi reached out gently brushed his fingertips against Tooru’s cheek. “You don’t need me to be a great king, you’re already one in my eyes.”

“I don’t care about the kingdom, I care about you! Being with you Hajime, I just want to be with you, to grow old together, to see the summer sunsets again—”

Iwaizumi coughed loudly, chest rattling as he fought to breathe. He met Tooru’s gaze again, hand still covering Tooru’s against his cheek.

“Tooru, you have been the light of my life, everything we’ve been through together, I am honoured to have fought by your side and shared in happiness together; my lover, my king.”

“No Hajime don’t say things like that—” Tooru pleaded between sobs. “Don’t leave me…”

“I love you Tooru Oikawa, I’ve always loved you. Never forget that.” He smiled weakly, his eyes slipping shut. “You’ll always be my king...”

The hand that had been caressing Tooru’s cheek fell limp.

Shirabu felt the life leave the other and the eerie emptiness that was left behind.

He drew his hand back slowly, swallowing the weak sob that threatened to escape as he felt the bed dip with Tooru’s weight. Loud wails bounced off the walls as the king clutched the still warm body of his lover. 

He took his leave, closing the chamber door behind him. Yamamoto met his gaze and seemed to understand. He bowed his head, clenching his hands into fists.

“Don’t let him be disturbed.” Shirabu whispered. “He…he needs time.”

Yamamoto nodded wordlessly. Shirabu continued on his way. The walls of the Blue Palace were still standing strong, even if her king was not.


	21. Unstable Ground

**XXI**

**Unstable Ground**

Yaku had spotted the armoured scout galloping towards the opposing army in the early morning’s light. The banner of House Oikawa streamed behind them in the breeze, but no weapon was drawn. He figured the young man must have balls of steel to ride straight into the enemy’s frontline like that. As the soldiers around him awakened, they were expecting an abrupt return to fighting. Yet the army from the north didn’t move.

Yaku wasn’t sure how to feel about this turn of events. A surrender from House Oikawa wasn’t completely off the table, but he found it doubtful that Takeshi would accept a surrender.

He wanted the southern kingdom’s throne, at least as far as Yaku was concerned. Though how badly did he want it? Marching an army into the centre of a kingdom required it to be worthwhile on a large scale. Soldiers wouldn’t be satisfied just putting their chieftain on a throne, there had to be more to it.

“Morisuke?” Daichi’s voice broke his concentration.

“Hm?” He turned his gaze to the other, a clay cup of water was offered to him.

“Tobio’s received a letter from Tooru.” Daichi told him as he took it. “Tooru’s offered Takeshi a surrender; effectively saying he proved his point and there was nothing more to be gained.”

Yaku snorted into the cup before draining it. “Uh-huh, and Takeshi is going to say, ‘yeah sure Tooru, we’ll go home now’. Likely story.”

Daichi shrugged. “Depends on what he really wants.”

There was a pause as Yaku examined the now empty cup. “He seemed to have no quarrel with Tobio when Kunimi and I were there.” He said. “He was more pissed that his ship got sunk.”

“The ship in Kōshi?”

Yaku nodded. “Hinata and Bokuto sunk it, not quite realising it was so important or that word would get back to Takeshi.” He glanced at the banners of the north flapping in the wind. “Takeshi views the southerners as savages, that they’re hungry for gold.”

“So what do you think he wants to gain from taking the throne?” Daichi quirked an eyebrow. “Land? Resources? Glory?”

“Who says he wants the throne for himself? Maybe he just wants someone else on it. Someone like a queen from before the rebellion?”

Daichi nodded. “If he wanted the throne, he would’ve pressed on through Tobio’s forces by now. He has the numbers.”

“So why is he waiting?”

From within the ranks of soldiers, the scout re-emerged, unharmed, with the banner of House Oikawa intact. His horse broke into a gallop, heading straight for the border.

“If he didn’t want to take the throne for himself, who would sit on it?”

“His brother maybe?” Yaku offered. “Suguru seems like the type to try and strike out on his own.”

Daichi sighed. “But if Tooru surrenders, what now?”

A voice from behind answered Daichi’s question. The head of the battle axe gently hit the ground as Asahi stilled before them. “We go home.”

“Just like that?” Yaku raised an eyebrow.

Asahi nodded. “Tobio’s fulfilled his side of the deal; he came to Tooru’s aid in battle. He sees no reason to stick around.”

“He’d just leave Tooru’s broken forces to defend a border? He wouldn’t even hang around to sure up defences?”

“We have our own kingdom to protect.” Asahi replied. “Tobio can’t hang around just because—”

Frantic voices cut Asahi off. Another scout had arrived and was demanding an urgent meeting with Tobio. The three of them pushed through the camp to Tobio’s tent. The scout was clutching a hastily folded piece of parchment, offering it to Tobio with a shaking hand.

“Your majesty. It’s urgent.” He panted.

Tobio took the letter, aware of the eyes on him from around them as he unfolded it. His eyes moved quickly over the words, swallowing as he processed the message.

“I see.” He uttered. “This is unfortunate.”

Yamaguchi stepped closer as Tobio offered him the letter to read. His face paled slightly as he looked up at the scout.

“Iwaizumi?”

“Yes.” The scout replied. “Early this morning, Shirabu tried his best but ultimately it was too late.”

“…Tooru’s probably distraught then.” Tobio murmured. “And in no fit position to lead.”

The scout nervously glanced around. “Uh, well Lady Ise is…kind of in charge…for now.”

“And what does she want from me?”

The scout seemed caught off guard by this question, Daichi pitied him slightly, his youth gave the impression this was his first assignment of great importance.

“Lady Ise is very much against conflict.” The scout replied eventually after much thought. “She’ll want a peaceful resolution.”

Yaku nudged Daichi before whispering; “Remember what I said about Takeshi just not wanting Tooru on the throne?”

Daichi nodded, stepping forward and gaining the attention of everyone. “Forgive me for interrupting, but maybe it’ll be enough for Takeshi to consider accepting surrender. If Tooru is in mourning, he can’t lead a kingdom, can he? It would’ve proved Takeshi’s point?”

There were a few raised eyebrows from the Lords and Ladies present, regardless of individual stances, the fact Tooru wasn’t with them on the frontline was enough to make even the most loyal question their reasons for fighting now.

Tobio didn’t appear convinced as he sighed heavily. “I’m not getting involved in the politics of your kingdom,” he glanced to Lady Shige “but I need someone in it to give me an idea of what the desired outcome here is. Do you want me to stay or go?”

Lady Shige looked to the scout. “Boy, return to Lady Ise and get her answer. And find out if this surrender has been accepted.”

The scout nodded, scrambling back to his horse. As he left, Tobio shook his head, beckoning Yamaguchi to follow him as he moved through the camp in silence.

He walked to the fringes of their camp, keeping his sword close to him as they cast their eyes over the opposing forces. They didn’t seem in a hurry to leave but looks could be deceiving. Yamaguchi paused beside him, offering a weak smile as he waited for Tobio to speak first.

“Iwaizumi of all people,” Tobio breathed “and poison of all things.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Several men have passed in the night. I suspect one of the clans uses it to lace their arrows given how few were struck down by poison alone.”

There was a small shake of the head. “To lose his right-hand man, his lover even.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s a cruel thing, war.” Yamaguchi hummed.

“He took an oath, to stand by Tooru’s side in peace and in war.” Tobio met Yamaguchi’s gaze. “He would’ve made peace with death long before stepping out onto this battlefield.”

There was a small smile on Yamaguchi’s face despite the sombre topic. “He would’ve said that no matter what happened, he’d stay by Tooru’s side. Not out of duty to his king, but love.” He added.

“So why does it still feel so wrong?” Tobio’s brow furrowed. “For him to have fallen, _him_ of all people. The knight who swore to lay down his life for his king…”

Yamaguchi placed a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “Because you and I know that swearing oaths doesn’t make it any easier. At the end of it all, we’re all just people trying to live the best lives we can. Regardless of status and wealth, under all the titles and pageantry, you and Tooru are still men, men with feelings.” He squeezed Tobio’s shoulder. “You knew Iwaizumi too. You’re allowed to mourn him too.”

There was an ache in Tobio’s chest as Yamaguchi’s words rang true. The faint memories of a childhood cut short by tragedy were filled with summer evenings in the southern kingdom with Tooru and Iwaizumi. Unlikely friends, sure, but Tobio had known the duo that would later become king and knight. He had been in their presence enough to know that the way Iwaizumi served the other was with respect but also as Yamaguchi had said; love.

Such things couldn’t be rushed; they had to be built over time. Trust could not be bought. Respect had to be earned. Love could not be forced. Yet Iwaizumi had openly shown all three on his sleeve, regardless of the court gossip and the pressures that came with it.

That was why his passing felt all the more ‘wrong’, because he made no secret of his love for his king and his willingness to die so he might live on.

“If I didn’t have to keep our men in line, I’d go to him right now.” Tobio breathed. “Tooru doesn’t deserve to be alone, not right now.”

Yamaguchi took Tobio by both shoulders and squeezed them. “We’ll go. As soon as we can Tobio. I’ll entrust the troops to one of our generals or even the Brotherhood and we’ll go to Tooru’s side.”

Misty eyes met Yamaguchi’s; a weak smile played on Tobio’s lips before a small ragged breath escaped him. “Thank you, Tadashi.”

He found himself being hugged by Yamaguchi. Thankful that he could still feel his best friend’s heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

The news from the front line of battle had done a number on those who had remained behind. Kenma had remained quiet, on the surface there was barely any change but Nishinoya and Inuoka could sense the turbulent emotions underneath his facade. In the king’s absence, Inuoka had his attention squarely on keeping the kingdom in one piece. As such, he had gotten used to holding down the fortress alone.

Nishinoya didn’t want to leave Kenma alone, but the other was unwilling to talk about the subject of Kuroo’s death. Even when Nishinoya woke up to the sounds of crying, Kenma refused to talk about it. Moniwa was at a loss for most of the time, unsure whether to suggest they make their way home again or not. They couldn’t run away from the situation forever, and like Nishinoya had said; Kenma was the only one with any hope of getting through to Akaashi.

There was one who seemed unaffected by it, Kyoutani had returned as dusk fell, his dragon’s growls echoing through the throne room as she settled for the night. Nishinoya had been making his way towards the hot springs when he heard Aoi beating her wings and her claws scraping against the wooden flooring above. His curiosity mounted, Kyoutani had barely been around since Tobio and the others left and no-one had any idea where he was going.

He was going to find out what was keeping the other away all day every day.

Climbing the stairs to the top floor, he rapped on the door. It opened a few seconds later, Kyoutani wearing thick leathers, he had been outside in if the mud was anything to go by.

“What?” He answered gruffly, eyes narrowing at Nishinoya.

The hostility in the air didn’t make Nishinoya turn tail and run, rather he found it curious. “Just came to see how you were doing.” He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Haven’t seen you in days.”

Kyoutani looked him up and down before stepping aside to let him into the room. Part of the sliding wall had been opened to allow light to flood in from the throne room’s hanging braziers, the dim glow reflecting off the dragon’s dark blue scales. Aoi paid no mind to Nishinoya as he stood there silently for a few moments as Kyoutani strode over and closed a second door that led off to a separate room.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on our northern and eastern borders.” Kyoutani stated, folding his arms across his chest. “With so many men and women drafted to Tobio’s army, someone has to keep watch and Aoi gives me a vantage point like no other.”

Nishinoya nodded, the logic made sense. “I see.”

“Has Tobio sent word?”

Nishinoya shook his head. “Not Tobio, no.”

“But you’ve heard something?”

As much as Nishinoya wanted to keep it under wraps for now, Kyoutani would see straight through any lies. “Kuroo’s dead.”

He waited for Kyoutani’s reaction, daring to meet his gaze and seeing a blank expression, almost like he didn’t quite understand what he just said.

“Kuroo, as in Kuroo who taunted me when we first met?”

Nishinoya nodded, remembering the standoff in the throne room below. “Apparently the entire battle was a mess. No coordination, they were outnumbered like hell.”

Kyoutani snorted. “I could’ve told them that.” He paced over to Aoi and patted her head as she gazed up at him. “I told Kuroo that the north was a bigger threat than he realised.”

“And how did you know that exactly?” Nishinoya asked, slowly withdrawing his hands from his pockets.

He was met with a slightly bored look. “I met Tobio whilst moving through the wilderness myself. I’ve had run-ins with the northern clans more than enough times to know who they are, how they operate and so on.”

There was a slight twitch in Nishinoya’s fingers. If Kyoutani knew so much, why didn’t he offer more help? Why hadn’t he gone with Tobio to the frontline? Why hadn’t he at least sent letters to aide them?

“Right,” he said, watching Kyoutani’s fingers run over Aoi’s scales “and you told Tobio all this information, correct?”

There was a small chuckle. “Tobio never asked.”

A spark crackled between fingers. “You…didn’t tell Tobio because he didn’t ask?” Nishinoya clarified. “You sat here and let Tobio march off without telling him vital information?”

“I’m not one of his advisers, Noya.” Kyoutani scoffed. “I just helped a prince survive one cold season, that doesn’t mean I have to bear all about my past to him.” He retracted his hand and faced Nishinoya “think about it, if I had gone to Tobio with any of my knowledge, someone somewhere would’ve started to ask questions. How do I know that the Scarlet Sharks are the meatheads of the army? How do I know the Flame Roses use runestones in their weapons? When did I find out the Bronze Sword Sisterhood only use swords forged from metal in their mines? Or that the Emerald Blood clan use poison on all their arrows?” He paused for a moment. “I am under no obligation to anyone to reveal anything I know. You all should remember that.”

More sparks crackled between Nishinoya’s fingers. “Then why are you here? And why didn’t you at least go with them?”

Kyoutani shook his head. “This isn’t my war.”

“Well it wasn’t Kuroo’s either.” Nishinoya snapped, sparks arching sporadically as he took a step back towards the opened wall panel. “You have a dragon, you could’ve tipped the scales in their favour, but you didn’t, so _why_?”

“This was a score to settle between House Oikawa and the Northern Territories. I have no part in that.” Kyoutani shrugged. “I’m not part of House Kageyama. I’m not part of any royal or noble house.”

“Neither am I, but I would’ve gone! In fact, many men and women went regardless of their status.” Nishinoya waved his hands as he continued, sparks flying uncontrollably as he got more and more worked up. “They went and they fucking died Kyoutani, they died because they felt that it was their war. That the Northern territories are a risk to us all and we had to stop them invading.”

“Then they clearly don’t know what caused the rift between us and them in the first place.” Kyoutani scowled. “All this talk of valour and duty, none of you actually know the first victims of this war, do you?”

“Then feel free to fucking educate me.”

There was a pause. Kyoutani tsked loudly as he shook his head. “It’s pointless now, what’s done is done.”

“Well you seemed to think it was important enough.” Nishinoya scoffed.

“It won’t change anything, just like you yelling at me and making sparks fly everywhere won’t change anything.”

He was right to a degree, but that didn’t make Nishinoya’s feelings any easier to stomach. He was furious at this revelation. Kyoutani had been sat on information that could’ve shifted the way the battle fell. Kuroo could’ve been alive if they had known the true number of foes they were facing.

“Then when Tobio gets back here, I’m telling him that you knew all of this all along.”

Kyoutani shrugged. “And he’ll probably have a hundred other, more important things to do than worry about what I did and did not tell him.”

“Don’t you even feel a shred of remorse?”

“Why should I?” Kyoutani took a step towards him. “Why should I be remorseful over the fact that your friend died? Aren’t you all assassins? Aren’t you the ones usually taking lives for profit? Wasn’t Kuroo one of the Blue Serpents originally?” He stepped closer still. “Why should I mourn the death of a criminal?”

Nishinoya’s hands came alight with blue sparks as he shoved Kyoutani back, the charged energy in his hands sending a loud rumble of thunder throughout the fortress. In a quick flurry, Aoi was on her feet growing and snapping at him as Kyoutani lay sprawled out on the floor groaning in confusion. With an irate dragon blocking his way out, Nishinoya stepped backwards off the ledge. Extending his hands out, he sent a charge through his fingers to cushion his fall slightly, though the stone floor suffered a small amount of damage in return.

After dusting himself off, he strode towards the mage quarters to tell Inuoka exactly what he had been told. Anger boiled within him, Kyoutani’s attitude stank, not because he seemed uncaring, but it was obvious to him that Kyoutani was hiding something.

Whatever that something was, Nishinoya hoped it was worth people dying over.


	22. Dismissed

**XXII**

**Dismissed**

The midday sun beat down on them. The wilderness’ lack of trees made it seem more intense, but the ocean breeze kept the heat at bay. From their vantage point the battlefield spread out towards the border; a mess of bodies, weapons, mud and blood-stained grass divided them from their southern foes. The banner of House Kageyama stood proudly, a silent taunt, yet not one Takeshi seemed inclined to answer.

He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as he gazed out in silent thought. His brother on the other hand, not so silent in his thoughts.

“You accepted their surrender?” Suguru scoffed, narrowing his eyes at his older brother. “Why? They’re sitting ducks right now!”

“I have no quarrel with Tobio.” He replied bluntly. “And neither do you if my memory serves.”

“But the Brotherhood is there—”

Takeshi sighed loudly, Semi shifted awkwardly as the older Daishou brother gave Suguru a pointed look. “Will you just drop the Brotherhood already? You killed Kuroo, that’s all you fucking talked about for the last three years. Drop it.”

Suguru scowled. “So what do we want from the south then? Cause Tooru’s slunk back with his tail between his legs. He’s not dead.”

Takeshi smirked slightly. “He’s not, but Iwaizumi is.”

“How’d you figure that?”

“Asami assured me all her clan’s arrows would be laced with her most lethal poison. And several men reported that Iwaizumi had been on the receiving end of many.”

As Suguru realised what this meant, he smiled. “So Iwaizumi is dead, Tooru is probably gonna give up the throne?”

“If he doesn’t, Reika’s sister will handle the rest. She would’ve pulled back from the battle as soon as Tooru showed his cowardice.” Takeshi shrugged, turning on his heel and walking back into the chieftain’s tent, both Suguru and Semi following dutifully. “All I want is Tooru to not be on the throne.”

“And anyone who opposed us before knows that we could _easily_ win a war. So…then what?”

Takeshi sat down atop a folded fur blanket, setting his sword down beside him as he looked between Suguru and Semi. He sat up straight as he mulled over his answer.

“We get taken seriously for once, as a unified people. The Empire gets away with being hostile yet no-one challenges them, why shouldn’t the same be for us?”

“We’re not the Empire,” Semi uttered, averting his gaze as both brothers looked to him. “Nor do we want to be part of it.”

Takeshi hummed in agreement. “True, but you and Suguru both know how the southerners regard us, we’re nothing but savages in their eyes. We need to correct that.”

“And war is going to do that?” Semi found himself debating. “So you comfortably forced a surrender, now what? The nobles elect a new king, then what? Your actions haven’t inspired them to make peace talks happen.”

Suguru nudged him harshly in the side, a silent demand to stop questioning the other. Takeshi raised an eyebrow as he looked Semi up and down. A small smirk played on his lips.

“You knew Kuroo, didn’t you Eita?” He asked abruptly, catching both of them off guard. “Are you perhaps, not wanting his death to be in vain?”

Semi snorted. “Knew. He tried to kill me twice.” He coldly replied. “I don’t give a fuck about him, I do give a fuck about how this battle of yours makes us look to the wider realm.”

Slowly, Takeshi rose to his feet once more, towering over both of them. “Eita, I don’t see why you’re struggling to understand. It’s quite simple; we proved that House Oikawa is weak, that House Kageyama will answer a call to battle but ultimately looks out for itself, that the Brotherhood are less influential than they seem. But we also proved that when the six clans come together, we are stronger than entire kingdoms.”

“And we are a force to be reckoned with.” Suguru added.

“But the reason I gave them their pitiful surrender is also to show that we are _not_ bloodthirsty tyrants.” Takeshi met Semi’s gaze. “I do not see why innocent villages should be pillaged when it’s their king who failed them.”

There was a pause as Semi found both Daishou brothers waiting for his response. He nodded slowly. “I see. Well, I should go and make sure Tendou isn’t mutilating corpses or something.” He didn’t wait to be dismissed, turning on his heel and leaving the tent.

The sunlight blinded him momentarily. As his eyes adjusted, the smell of death wafted over the wind. Takeshi’s assumption that he had known Kuroo as a friend wasn’t too inaccurate. Many summers previously, he would’ve considered Kuroo his friend. That was what strayed his hand many times whenever they encountered each other. Death had always seemed an extreme punishment for his crime, but the rules were clear on that summer’s eve when Kuroo agreed to join the Serpents.

He had simply pushed Suguru too far to avoid death. But that wasn’t to say Semi agreed with it. And now that Kuroo was gone, Suguru needed a new puppy to kick and Semi got the idea that Tendou wasn’t a likely candidate for that role.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobio read the words presented to him. It seemed Lady Ise was firmly in the seat of power as she signed off on the letter but still used Tooru’s family seal. The surrender had been accepted, House Kageyama was officially dismissed.

He ordered his men to pack up, summoning the remaining members of the Brotherhood to his tent as soldiers of both armies made quick work of the camp around them.

“I’m sending my men home under the instruction of one of my generals.” He told Daichi as they sat on folded blankets acting as stools. “But myself, Tadashi and Asahi are going onto Tanishiti. You are free to do what you wish.”

“Tanishiti?” Daichi repeated, getting a nod from Tobio. “To see Tooru?”

“Correct. With Iwaizumi…gone, he’s not going to be right in the head.” Tobio replied. “And, he was my friend too for a time.” He forced a grim smile. “As I said, you are free to return to your fort. I imagine you have your own respects to pay.”

Daichi didn’t need to glance at the others, he knew they were all aching to be home. “Yes, Sugawara should be nearly halfway there by now. And we did send word to Moniwa.”

Another nod from Tobio. “Very well. As soon as Tooru’s forces are ready, I’ll be returning to Tanishiti with Lady Shige and Lord Araya.” As the Brotherhood began to rise from their seats, Tobio spoke again. “Oh and thank-you. All of you.”

“For what?” Bokuto asked, voice void of emotion.

Tobio gave him a blank expression. “For risking your lives. For fighting alongside me.”

There was silence for a moment before Bokuto shrugged. “Yeah well, that’s not gonna bring Tetsu back, is it?”

There was no reply from Tobio as they continued on their way out. Between the soldiers breaking up camp, they found Amaya and Raimei, both unharmed in the conflict and more than happy to see them. They didn’t waste time in getting on the long road home.

The sun warmed their tired bodies, birdsong filled the silence between them. No-one was sure what to say after everything they had been through. With the north accepting Tooru’s surrender, it felt like a void had been left. Things were far from ‘fixed’, but by all accounts, the immediate conflict had finished. The effects of the battle fought would cut deep though, many men weren’t returning home alive, if at all.

Bokuto pressed on ahead of most of the others, cutting a path through the shrubs and low hanging tree branches. He kept himself busy, willing himself to ignore the tumbling thoughts in his head. The what-ifs and maybes had haunted him enough already. He hacked away at a particularly stubborn bush, getting lost in the motions until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Kou, I don’t think the bush deserved to be pummelled that much.” Tanaka murmured, gently prising the blade from his hand. Bokuto looked down at the stump that remained, leaves had been shredded and lay scattered around them. With a sigh, he shrugged off Tanaka’s hand and continued walking, this time without the blade to cut a path.

He expected to be left alone, but to his relief he found Yaku walking beside him. The two of them remained silent for a time as the party continued south. When the murmurs of conversation broke out behind them regarding their direction of travel, Yaku merely glanced at Bokuto. The usually bright-natured member of the guild didn’t even force a smile.

It was only when the daylight began to fade that they entertained the idea of stopping. Bokuto and Yaku had walked in silence for most of the day with only the occasional comment passing between them when trying not to trip over tree roots. Though as the small campfire was set up, Bokuto didn’t sit beside it’s inviting glow. He walked into the darkness of the forest until he found a small overhang. A river had carved a channel through the forest floor, cool mountain water slowly passed under the sparse canopy of trees. The first few stars could be seen in the darkening sky as he sat against a tree stump.

All he could hear was the sound of the wind in the leaves above him as the river silently moved. Even the camp was far enough away that he couldn’t hear them. For the first time since it happened, he was alone with his thoughts. No soldiers around. No brothers-in-arms. No chance of being attacked. No reason to hold it back any longer.

The first few tears fell without him prompting them.

He rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. His chest ached as he tried to stay quiet. The peaceful forest around him didn’t need to be ruined by his sobs. Slowly he lowered his arms, hugging himself as he rested his forehead on his knees. He wanted the ground to swallow him up.

For him, this was more than losing one friend. With Akaashi unhinging, he felt like he was losing two. He didn’t know how Kenma had reacted to the news, but he couldn’t rule out losing a third. All he had wanted when he left home was to have a fun adventure, to make friends and drink ale. To have it turn out this way felt like a bad dream.

He would give anything to go back to how things were before; to hear Kuroo’s obnoxious laugh, to see him try to keep a straight face after Suga made a joke, to see him teasing Kenma, getting a rise out of both Yaku and Daichi, hopelessly exaggerating a story to an awestruck Hinata. He may not have been a conventional leader like Daichi, but there was no doubt about Kuroo’s love for them all.

Bokuto never doubted Kuroo’s love, not for him as a brother. He would give anything to hear Kuroo say he had his back just one more time.

A snapping twig barely registered in his mind. He didn’t raise his head as the other sat next to him. Only when a reassuring hand gently rested on his arm did he glance up. In the dim light of the moon, he could see Yaku watching him with knowing eyes.

“He’s gone.” Bokuto whispered.

Yaku nodded slightly. “Yeah,” his voice was raspy like he had been crying himself “he is.”

“I don’t want him to be.”

“None of us want him to be gone.”

Bokuto inhaled deeply, turning his gaze to the river moonlight shimmered on the smooth surface. Yaku squeezed his arm gently before continuing.

“Do you know how he and I met?” He asked, a solemn smile on his face as he recalled the memory.

“He stole one of your kills, right?”

Yaku nodded, letting his hand fall as he shifted his sitting position slightly. “There was a guy from out of town who kept coming to the tavern and giving the tavern-maids a hard time. Kept being really pushy and shit. I had seen him a fair few times and he was a real piece of work. No-one knew him personally but everyone _knew_ him, y’know?”

Bokuto nodded, wiping at his damp eyes. “So you wanted to kill him?”

“Not quite, I challenged him one night. He got up in my face and tried to rough me up but I had expected it. Sent the guy packing that night. He came back the second night and tried it all again. And well, by this point most of the town knew him so he got booted again.” Yaku smirked slightly. “So he was a little pissed with me.”

“I can’t imagine why Morisuke.”

After a small chuckle, Yaku continued. “So the tavern owner, that old lady who let us have Lev, she asked if I could ‘get rid of him’. And I was like ‘sure, I’ll see what I can do’. I don’t think she meant to murder him but hey, Kitamine is a wild place.”

“You set out to kill him?”

Yaku shrugged. “He wanted to rough me up so hey, if my knife slipped…” he chuckled. “And so I cornered this guy in an alleyway, had it all planned out. It was gonna be quick and clean but nope, that dumb idiot had other ideas.”

“Steal your thunder?”

“Just a bit!” Yaku scoffed. “Walked into the alleyway like the cat that got the cream, twirling his knife around his fingers…he had terrible bed hair even then by the way—” he laughed, Bokuto snorted as he imagined the scene. “And he just stopped, looked at me, looked at this thug and clicked his teeth. And then the bastard said; ‘ _oh, am I interrupting a moment?_ ’.”

A laugh came from Bokuto, a far cry from the sobs that had been wracking his body a few moments previously. “Sounds like him.” He shook his head.

“Yeah, that was Kuroo alright. He took the few moments of me being confused as fuck to launch the knife at this thug’s face. Clean hit, right between the eyes.” He brought his fingertip to his forehead. “I didn’t know anyone could move that fast…and the smug grin on his face, that dumb grin…” he trailed off, breathing becoming slightly ragged. “That fucking dumb smile…”

Bokuto noted the shaking in Yaku’s voice. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder just as he had done to him moments ago.

“So yeah,” Yaku sighed, “I asked who the hell he was and the idiot fucking bowed like he was addressing the king and said ‘ _Tetsurou Kuroo, just here to save your life_ ’. And I was so dumbfounded. This guy just stole my kill and then had the audacity to say he saved me!” He paused for a moment, remembering the meeting like it was yesterday. “So I bought him a drink in the tavern and we got talking. He eventually told me about your little Brotherhood and offered me a place to hide out if I ever needed it.”

“And you took him up on that offer?” Bokuto supplied.

“After a few days, yeah.” Yaku smiled at Bokuto. “And you know what? I’m glad I did. Sure there’s been a few bumps in the road, but the overall adventure, the memories, the friends…” he glanced up at the stars “I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.”

Bokuto followed his gaze. The stars shone brighter now that the sun had fully set. Neither of them were sure if they believed in the gods, in another life after this one, but there was an odd sense of comfort in hoping that wherever Kuroo was now, he wasn’t in pain.

 


	23. One king to another

**XXIII**

**One King to Another**

Tobio’s horse plodded through the streets of Tanishiti. The stallion was curious about the new city he found himself in, but there was almost an eerie feel to the capital city of Tooru’s kingdom. With the surrender fresh on their minds, many of the soldiers that had returned did not speak of victory. If they spoke of anything, it was how the black banner had ridden in from the east and saved them from the slaughter that awaited them. With the blood and mud still staining their armour, House Kageyama’s leading trio followed Lady Shige’s escort through the city.

The Tanishiti from Tobio’s memories didn’t differ much from the present-day city; the tall buildings still boasted their ornate architecture, the roads were wide and paved with flat stone. Despite the harsh cold season, flowers had started to bud, trees were beginning to blossom, birdsong filled the air, but it was the people that stuck out most to Tobio. They had expected a victorious parade, for the threat from the north to have been defeated. Instead, their king had retreated and no word had reached them as to why. Tobi’s presence seemed to lift their spirits a little, those who knew of the alliance they shared at least.

As the Blue Palace came into view, Tobio glanced at Yamaguchi. They hadn’t sent word of their visit, so therefore had no idea what awaited them inside. Once inside the palace, Tobio felt almost dwarfed by the tall windows and large paintings that lined the main hallway toward the throne room. They were met by Shirabu, he hadn’t exactly been a ray of sunshine when they last met, but now he seemed even gloomier.

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here.” He greeted with a nod to Tobio, followed by another to Yamaguchi and Asahi respectfully.

Tobio gave him a weak smile. “Well once we got word of…you know, I felt that I should at least visit Tooru.”

Shirabu returned the smile. “He’s in a pretty bad way, took me most of the morning to coax him to eat. Lady Ise is somewhat in charge for now, even if she doesn’t want to be.”

Tobio didn’t like how quiet the palace felt, usually there was a buzz of activity between servants and soldiers alike. Aside from the two guards that ushered them through to the throne room, they hadn’t seen a soul until Shirabu.

“Where is he now?” Tobio asked.

Shirabu wrinkled his nose, glancing the king up and down. “Uh, his chambers, but could you…not show up with blood all over you?”

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at the mage’s curt remark, Asahi snorted slightly as Tobio seemed to consider his response. “Get us a cut of cloth to clean ourselves with, then sure.”

Somewhat amused by Tobio’s willingness to cooperate, Shirabu nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He took them to the guest quarters to give them some privacy before summoning a servant to fetch water and some washcloths.

“I’ll have Yamamoto fetch you in a few minutes,” he told them as he held the door open “I need to get back to the long list of duties that Iwaizumi left behind.”

“You’re filling in for him?” Yamaguchi asked, confusion in his voice. “You’re just the court mage though.”

Shirabu snorted, shaking his head slightly before replying in a much quieter voice; “yeah well, Iwaizumi wasn’t meant to die so young, so he doesn’t have a successor. And as I’m the next closest person to Tooru within these palace walls, it seems only right that I try to fill the void he left behind…even if that’s an impossible task.”

He left as soon as the servant returned with the water and washcloth, closing the door firmly behind him. Tobio remained silent as Yamaguchi stepped forth to begin wiping away the remnants of the battle from his armour. He watched as the once clean water began to darken as the blood and mud mixed with it, his gaze focusing on the bucket so much that he hadn’t realised Asahi had said anything.

“Huh?” He glanced up at Yamaguchi paused in front of him.

Asahi had set his axe down and was watching the scene in the courtyard, arms folded across his chest. He barely glanced over as he repeated his question. “I said, do you think Tooru is even going to be in a fit state to talk?”

Tobio shrugged, chainmail clinking. He wished he had brought a spare set of clothes now he stood here with the heavy armour on. Yamaguchi gave him a sympathetic smile, his leather armour was lighter but was still beginning to weigh him down.

“Even if he’s not, I need to see for myself.” Tobio replied. “And as much as I don’t want to get involved in politics, those nobles will do good to remember who just saved them from being conquered.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Asahi who nodded, still keeping his gaze on the courtyard. More horses and soldiers were returning as they waited for Yamamoto to arrive. He could see the weariness in their bodies, he imagined their spirits were just as dampened. A knock at the door preceded Yamamoto greeting them with a small nod. He took them to the king’s chambers without saying a word, Tobio didn’t see the need to coax a conversation out of him as the closed-door beckoned him.

“You two remain out here.” He said to Yamaguchi and Asahi. “This is a conversation that needs no spectators.”

The two for them nodded as he reached the door and knocked. When there was no reply, he took a deep breath and pulled the handle. As he slipped inside the room, he noted how gloomy the room felt; the drapes hadn’t been opened despite it nearing the middle of the day, there was no fire lit, food lay untouched on a table near the bed. He was relieved to see that Tooru was alone, it meant that the body of the knight had been removed even if the king had been reluctant. As for the king himself, he was sat in the middle of his bed, legs crossed and a pillow sitting in his lap. He hadn’t even glanced up at Tobio closed the door behind him.

The crown that usually graced his head had been discarded on the floor by the bed, the glittering gold dulled in the darkened room.

Tobio slowly made his way across the room, wondering how Tooru would react to his presence let alone any attempt to have a conversation. As he neared the bed, he stopped, twisting the ring on his finger as he glanced Tooru up and down.

“Takeshi accepted your surrender.” He stated. “The Northern clans are heading home as we speak.”

No response. He swallowed before continuing;

“I’ve sent my men home too under Lady Ise’s instructions, the Brotherhood has been dismissed as well. But this isn’t the last we’ll hear of this conflict Tooru.”

Tooru shook his head. “I know.” He murmured, meeting Tobio’s gaze finally, brown eyes stared at him like he was a ghost. “Why are you here?”

As questions went, Tobio had expected it but the look in Tooru’s eyes unsettled him. “Why do you think I’m here?” He refrained from scoffing. “I heard about Iwaizumi and couldn’t just leave you alone.”

“Uh-huh.” Tooru seemed unconvinced as his gaze moved to the pillow in his lap. “You’re not here to claim my throne?”

“Uh, no?” Tobio let out a nervous laugh. “Why would I want your throne? I have my own and besides, _you_ _’re_ the king. Nothing has changed that.”

“My men probably think I deserted them, the nobles are bickering as we speak, Takeshi knows I’m weak-willed and you think that I’m still the king?” There was a pause as Tooru shook his head. “Don’t try to kid me Tobio, we both know I’m not cut out for this, even when…” he clapped a hand over his mouth as he stifled a sob, his voice trembling as he continued “even when Hajime was here, I was barely capable.”

“And you think I am?” Tobio retorted. “You forget what caused me to ascend.”

“But you don’t have nobles vying for your seat.”

“Which also means if I fail, my kingdom will fall entirely, like it did before.”

Tooru shrugged. “There are many in my court that reckon they can take over. My own grandfather was like them; took the throne from another in a rebellion…he made ruling seem so easy.”

Slowly, Tobio moved to sit on the edge of the bed, turning to face Tooru as he did so. “Hajime seemed to think you were cut out for it.”

“Well he’s not here anymore.” He met Tobio’s gaze, tears welling up in his eyes. “Tobio, why does it feel like half of me is missing?”

There was a pang in Tobio’s chest as he heard his own voice in Tooru’s question. He had asked Yamaguchi the same question once. The memories of that night still haunted him sometimes. He gave Tooru a weak smile, not of pity but empathy.

“Because it wasn’t meant to happen this way.” He replied softly. “Because Hajime seemed invincible. He always had done.”

“I don’t want to live in a world where he doesn’t.” Tooru whimpered, hugging the pillow tighter.

“What would he want you to do?”

There was a snort as he averted his gaze. “Don’t, Tobio.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t been told about any dying-breath conversations, but the way Tooru reacted indicated there had been one. “What did he tell you?”

“I said—”

“I heard you.” Tobio reached over and put a hand on Tooru’s knee. “And you need to hear me now,”

The tears that had welled up in Tooru’s eyes began to fall, he refused to meet Tobio’s gaze. His bottom lip trembled as small sobs left him. Tobio had to keep himself in check as he continued,

“Take it from someone who knows, there is a time to mourn but for you, this isn’t the time.” Tobio spoke softly but with an edge of sternness. “The people need you. Your soldiers are demoralised, your nobles are confused, your kingdom is perilously close to falling apart.”

“But it—”

“It hurts. I know.” Tobio shifted closer. “I know Tooru. But he wouldn’t want you to throw away everything he’s helped you build, because as much as you weren’t bound by a marriage tradition, he was by your side through it all wasn’t he?”

Tooru’s sobs became harder as he nodded.

“Exactly, he was your royal guard but he was also your friend, your lover, your soulmate. He was by your side the entire time, no matter the trial or tribulation, he was there. He held you up when you couldn’t stand, he protected you with his sword and his shield even if it meant he came to harm.”

He reached out and took Tooru’s hands in his, squeezing them as he made sure Tooru was still listening. Even as he spoke confidently, there was an ache in his own chest as he remembered the way Iwaizumi had always held himself to the highest standard, even as a teenager. The two princes had always been known to take advantage of any opportunity to be rebellious and frequently Iwaizumi was the one trying to rein them in, even if he was trying not to laugh in the middle of scolding them. It felt like a cruel judgement from the gods that someone like Iwaizumi had been taken so swiftly.

And that was why Tobio wasn’t about to let Tooru give up so easily.

“This kingdom is as much a testament of his devotion to you as it is of your devotion to your family name. Don’t you dare throw it away now he’s gone, because I’ll never forgive you for spitting on his memory like that.” He paused for a moment, Tooru’s hiccupped sobs echoing off the walls. “If you don’t carry on for yourself, carry on for him. Because that’s what he’d want you to do, and that’s what he told you to do, isn’t it?”

Tooru nodded again, sniffing loudly as he squeezed Tobio’s hands. The familial rings each of them wore biting into their palms, the phoenix of the west and the dragon of the east united in the loss of one knight, one servant of the crown, one friend who was taken before his time.

 

* * *

 

 

As the minor explosion in the fortress rang out, Moniwa decided now was the time to leave for home. Nishinoya came back to the mage quarters muttering about Kyoutani being a low-life, tears in his eyes but not of sadness, instead, frustration. Such a strong emotion was being showcased in the almost uncontrollable sparks arcing between his fingers.

Unsurprisingly, no-one objected. Inuoka breathed a slight sigh of relief when Moniwa told him they were leaving that evening. Even if riding at night wasn’t the best idea, they both agreed that Nishinoya and Kenma would be better off in familiar surroundings of home and more importantly, away from Kyoutani.

That being said, Nishinoya wasn’t exactly _quiet_ once on the road.

“I still don’t get why he didn’t even tell Tobio what he knew.” He sulked, Moniwa rolled his eyes. They had made it as far as the mountain pass before the mage started complaining again. Kenma remained silent, appreciating the small comfort that was Lev perched on the saddle in front of him.

“Because he clearly had other agendas.” Moniwa sighed. “Look Yuu, it sucks. And yeah, I kinda hate him for it too, but attacking him wasn’t going to change anything.”

Nishinoya pouted. “He asked me why he should feel remorse for Kuroo dying because—”

“Shut it.” Moniwa uttered. “What’s done is done. You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t complain to Tobio and get you banned from returning.”

The conversation ended there, Nishinoya tsking loudly and pressing his horse to trot ahead of Moniwa and Kenma’s, the clacking of horse hooves echoing through the mountain pass. The dusk was creeping in as they made their way onto the grasslands. Kenma barely spoke a word to Moniwa as they pressed on into the night, he lit two torches for them as Nishinoya continued ahead of them by the light of his own fingertips.

He had been letting his mind wander as the moon rose in the sky. Lev was calm, eyes watching their surroundings as the horses steadily trekked through the mud and grass. Kenma had been adamant that Kuroo wasn’t dead, but he couldn’t argue with himself or logic for long. Slowly, the logical thoughts won but he had no way of knowing what _seeing_ Kuroo’s body would do. Reality seemed bent out of shape. His reality was that Kuroo would always find a way to defy the odds as he had always done.

The road westward was quiet, they kept away from the main settlements as they pressed onwards each day. Nishinoya continued to ride ahead of them a little and didn’t say a word during breaks for food and rest. Moniwa wasn’t a mage, but even he could sense the build-up of energy that was going to erupt in a thunderstorm sooner or later.

As they sighted the forest that led to Kēpu yōsai, Moniwa let out a sigh of relief. They had managed to make it back without coming to blows. Kenma tensed up as they found the gate open. Sure enough, Yuki and Hotaru were in the stable block, Kunimi glanced up as he heard them entered and smiled weakly.

“Ah, you got Kiyoko’s letter I guess.” He murmured, holding the reins of Moniwa’s horse to let him dismount.

“Yeah,” Moniwa replied in an equally hushed tone “where’s Suga—”

“Main tower,” Kunimi replied, glancing to Kenma “Akaashi and Hinata are in the mage tower.”

Nishinoya dismounted quickly and looked like he was going to bolt towards the mage tower before Moniwa caught him. He was met with a scornful look but Moniwa wasn’t about to let Nishinoya go rushing to Akaashi until he had properly vented his frustration.

“Suga. Now.” He told the mage, half expecting to get told to fuck off. “You can yell at him about Kyoutani being a rat.”

Nishinoya tugged his arm free. “Oh I plan to.” He retorted, striding away towards the main tower door. Kunimi gave Moniwa a quizzical look.

“It’s a long story.” Moniwa sighed, looking to the mage tower. “More importantly, how is Keiji?”

Kunimi’s expression dropped. “…not good.” He stroked the nose of the horse closest to him. “He’s been in this no-talking state since we left the battlefield. It’s terrifying.”

“And Hinata?”

“He’s been bottling it up, putting on a brave smile to avoid anyone asking about it. Though from what I heard, he’s got a good reason to.”

Moniwa raised an eyebrow, prompting Kunimi to continue.

“Him and Bokuto sank the ship that sparked the battle in the first place.” He stated bluntly. “So he’s probably feeling responsible for Kuroo’s death…”

“…ah.”

“Yeah,” Kunimi forced a smile “the kid who was reluctant to kill when we first met him now feels like he has his friend’s blood on his hands. What irony.”

“I’d call it a tragedy.” Moniwa murmured. “And now he’s got to watch Akaashi and Kenma fall apart…”

“If anything, we need to keep a watch on him.” Kunimi’s smile faded, a frown appearing on his face as he glanced at the mage tower “we already have one unhinged mage, I dread to think what’ll happen if Hinata falls over the edge.”

As he had left Moniwa to talk to Kunimi, Kenma made his way to the mage tower. It was quiet as he closed the door behind him, the spiral staircase beckoned him to the first floor. Finding no-one, he continued to the second level of their library. The sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor caught Hinata’s attention. For a moment neither of them moved. It had been over three weeks, and in that time things had changed a lot.

“Kenma.” Hinata breathed, a relieved smile breaking out on his face as he stood up from the table he had been sat at.

Despite the sorrow in his chest, Kenma found himself smiling as Hinata bounded up to him and threw himself into his arms. Hands clutched at his back as Hinata hugged him tightly, burying his face in Kenma’s shoulder.

“You’re alive.” Kenma breathed, more for himself than stating the obvious to Hinata.

Words couldn’t convey the mix of emotions they were both feeling, a weight felt like it was lifting from Kenma’s chest but he was painfully aware that this wasn’t the happiest of reunions.

A small meow interrupted them, Hinata glanced down at Lev and scooped him up in his arms. The cat chirped in greeting and licked his cheek. Kenma stepped around them and walked towards the centre of the level. Between the bookcases and storage chests, Akaashi sat at a low table staring down at his hands.

Silently, Kenma sat down next to him. Akaashi didn’t acknowledge his presence. As they sat there, Kenma watched the other’s fingers twitching. In slow movements, Akaashi removed the ring from his finger and began toying with it, turning it over and over. It was obvious to Kenma that Akaashi was a shell of his former self. Whatever he witnessed had cut deeper than any blade could.

Hinata carried Lev over, carefully sitting down next to Kenma. “He’s not said a word since we left.”

Kenma nodded, keeping his gaze on Akaashi. Faint purple wisps began forming around his hands as the silver band turned over again and again. It wasn’t any element he had seen. He leaned his elbows on the table, trying to catch Akaashi’s vacant stare. Slate grey eyes yielded no emotion, not even sorrow, and that in itself worried Kenma.

“Not good...” He murmured, glancing back to Hinata. “Have any of you tried to talk to him?”

Hinata frowned, swallowing before replying; “…every night Suga would sit in front of him and talk to him. He’d start by telling Akaashi that he was safe, that we were all safe. Then he’d…” he trailed off, almost reluctant to repeat the things he had heard over the week of travelling. “He would tell Akaashi stories, stories from when the guild was founded, the ‘good times’ as he put it.”

He didn’t want to say that Suga had reduced himself to tears in these late-night story-telling moments. It had become clear that he wasn’t just doing it in hopes of getting Akaashi to talk, he was trying to cope with his own grief.

Kenma nodded. Turning his attention back to Akaashi, he let out a small sigh. He had figured the other would be in a bad way, but this was far beyond Akaashi’s usual impassive disposition.

“What do we do?” Hinata asked.

“I don’t know.” Kenma replied, the reply feeling wrong on his lips. He was usually the one to crack the solution to any number of mysteries. But this was beyond even him. Even if they got Akaashi to talk again, there as no telling what was going on inside his mind.

“Has he eaten?” Kenma asked.

Hinata nodded. “Only bits of bread really. Kunimi managed to coax it into his hands and he was aware enough of it to eat.”

“That’s a small blessing.” Kenma’s gaze went back to Akaashi’s hands. The ring that Kuroo gave him seemed to be the only thing he focused on. Slowly, Kenma dared to reach out and place his hand over one of Akaashi’s.

A small charge of energy greeted him but he didn’t pull away. The purple wisps pulsed as Akaashi’s fingers halted, the ring dropping onto the table with a light clatter. Kenma hadn’t met Akaashi’s gaze, but he could sense the aching in him. Steeling himself for the full brunt of Akaashi’s unstable mental power, Kenma locked eyes with him.


	24. Unhinged and Fragmented

**XXIV**

**Unhinged and Fragmented**

A strong burning erupted in his chest as he met Akaashi’s gaze. It was painful but not enough to distract him from the voices in his head. They sounded far away but he could easily tell who they were.

_“You’re not alone now. I’m here Keiji.”_

It was Kuroo’s voice.

Just hearing it again made Kenma’s throat go dry. His vision began to cloud over. Darkness surrounded him as Kuroo’s voice came again;

“ _I have no intention of dying Keiji._ ”

_“You’re too kind for your own good.”_

The bloodied walls of Hokubujōsai flashed through his mind. When a voice spoke again, it was Akaashi’s that he heard first before Kuroo’s reply;

_“You think fate has brought you to this point?”_

_“I think fate has given me a lot of things to fight for.”_

Whilst the walls remained bloodied, they morphed into different shapes; soon he wasn’t staring at Hokubujōsai and the banner of House Kageyama, instead he was at Kēpu yōsai and the Silver Owl stared down at him. Blood seeped from the walls and he caught the scent of smoke.

_“We all have things that we don't want to remember, we have regrets and memories we'd rather forget.”_

Kenma figured there was a lot Akaashi wanted to forget. The burning pain in his chest intensified as the flames took hold at the bottom of the banner. Kuroo’s voice came again, repeatedly this time;

_“All I was thinking was... don't be dead.”_

_“I believe in myself to finally do something right. No matter what it takes.”_

_“I won’t lose to Suguru, I promise.”_

Kenma watched powerless as the flames engulfed the banner. Wave after wave of sorrow crashed into him. Anger and frustration made him want to scream as the red and black banner was overwhelmed by fire.

_“You saved me Keiji, and I love you for it, don’t you ever forget that.”_

A clearer voice broke through, clear but wracked with heartache;

“Tetsurou please don’t leave me alone…”

All at once, the fire vanished. The bleeding walls of Kēpu yōsai remained, the remnants of the banner hung silently, ash floating down from the ceiling. For a few moments there was silence, Kenma could hear his heartbeat in his ears before it was broken by a single sentence;

_"Goodnight Keiji, I'll be here all night if you need me."_

Kenma let out a ragged sigh. He blinked, finding himself back in Kēpu yōsai, tears had streamed down his face during the ordeal, his hands trembled as he brought them away from Akaashi’s. The stare of the other still appeared vacant, but the purple wisps were no more.

As he sat back, Kenma had to take a moment to try and figure out what he had just experienced.

“…are you okay?” Hinata quietly asked as he leaned forward, Lev chirped in mild curiosity.

Kenma’s ragged breathing hadn’t stabilised, hearing Kuroo’s voice felt odd. In a way he wished he could dig up all the comforting things he had said to him and replay them. Yet, being able to do just that was proving to be the end of Akaashi.

“I understand.” He breathed, glancing to Akaashi who had since closed his eyes before meeting Hinata’s gaze. “He needs time. I think it’s best to leave him be for now.”

Hinata wasn’t sure if that was really what Akaashi needed, but as he thought about it, it did dawn on him that since Kuroo’s death Akaashi hadn’t been left alone. Kenma slowly rose from the table, gently tapping Hinata’s shoulder to prompt him to follow. Lev jumped form Hinata’s arms and perched on the table regarding Akaashi with wide eyes. Regardless of whether he wanted to leave or not, Hinata went along with Kenma’s suggestion.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs in the tower, he caught Kenma’s hand.

“Is he going to be okay?” He whispered.

Kenma’s passive expression gave nothing away. He shrugged. “I don’t know Shoyo…are any of us really going to be okay with Kuroo dying?”

The haunting question didn’t make Hinata feel any better. He swallowed and let go of Kenma’s hand. He watched the other leave through the door that connected the mage tower to the rest of the quarters.

He stood there alone. The stone walls yielded no colour beyond dull grey and beige. Light filtered in through narrow windows, a chill was in the air as the silence felt heavy on his shoulders. Just as Akaashi hadn’t been alone since it happened, Hinata hadn’t found himself alone with his thoughts until now.

As soon as they had arrived back, Suga had taken Kuroo’s body to the coldest room in the fort in hopes of preserving it until the rest of the guild returned and a proper ceremony could be done. Kunimi had coaxed Akaashi up into the tower and told Hinata to sit with him before disappearing to start on the long list of jobs that needed doing.

Hinata had followed instructions. And now that Kenma had released him from his duty, his mind flooded him with the thoughts he had buried.

 Seeing Kuroo laying there in the aftermath of the battle had been startling to say the least. If Akaashi hadn’t been so distraught, he almost wouldn’t have believed Kuroo was dead. The way the others all seemed equally as disbelieving had given him a small amount of solace, but it hardly fixed the problem.

As they had ridden south, he had tried not to bring up how they got to that point. The fact of the matter was that Kuroo had willingly gone into battle. There was nothing saying he had to fight alongside King Tooru. He did though, and no-one could’ve stopped him, not even Akaashi. Hinata had always been aware of Kuroo’s vendetta against the Serpents and the drive to put things right, he hadn’t questioned it. Who was he to question any of his brothers’ motives?

What he could question, was his own choices.

Stood in the Blue Palace hearing Iwaizumi break them the news that a ship sinking in Kōshi had prompted a war had been a chilling moment. What had simply been a fight for his own survival had escalated beyond anything he could’ve imagined. It would be easy to blame Bokuto, but Bokuto wasn’t the one who had thrown the anchor through the hull.

Bokuto had only suggested it. He was the one who went through with it.

He was the one who sank the ship. The ship that meant enough to the northern clans to declare war on a kingdom that was hopelessly unprepared for it. A war that stole Kuroo from them.

In essence, Hinata had caused Kuroo’s death, and only now was that fact sinking in.

His chest felt tight as he stood there in the centre of the room. This entire situation felt wrong. He was supposed to be a powerful mage, one ‘destined for great things’. Everything that had happened felt like a bad dream, there was no way this was the hand fate was dealing them.

As he stood there, he felt his fingertips begin to spark. The air didn’t feel charged, nor did he particularly want to summon them but there they were, arching between his thumb and index finger and then onto his middle finger. Queasiness overtook him, his throat felt dry as he clasped a hand over his mouth. He staggered over to the door to the courtyard and shouldered it open. Cold, ocean air greeted him as he vomited into the small patch of wild grass outside the door.

He slumped down as the door swung shut behind him, leaning his head back against the wooden frame. His gaze fixed on the sky above; grey clouds rolled in from the ocean, he felt like he hadn’t seen the sun in days. He was thankful for the strong breeze carrying the sound of waves crashing against rocks, it gave him something to focus on as his stomach felt twisted in more knots than usual.

For a while he remained where he had slumped to the floor watching the clouds overhead. No matter how guilty he felt, he knew Akaashi was going through worse. He had no right to let it get the better of him whilst he was still in control of himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone approaching. He glanced over and saw Suga making a beeline for him, slowly, but purposefully. They didn’t exchange any greetings as Suga offered a hand to him, he gingerly took it and allowed the other to help him to his feet. Suga remained quiet, offering a small reassuring smile before gesturing for him to follow. Hinata expected to be taken inside, but Suga seemed to have other ideas.

They walked under the raised gate and took a left through the thinner part of the forest that encircled the fort. Soon they were at the cliff edge that overlooked the cove. Waves roared below them as Suga halted and carefully sat at the edge, letting his legs hang freely. Hinata was puzzled but followed suit. The wind was stronger here, the smell of salt in the air made his uneasy stomach turn but he wasn’t sure if he even had anything to throw up now.

A welcoming arm wrapped around him, pulling him into a half-hug. He wasn’t sure how to react at first before allowing Suga to pull him close without a word. The grey skies stretched out to sea, there was no sunshine reflecting off the water that day.

“What’s going to happen now?” Hinata murmured, anxious for Suga to say _something_ rather than sitting in silence.

“I…don’t know.” Suga replied quietly. “I’m waiting for Daichi to,” he shook his head “I don’t even think he knows what’s going to happen now.”

“Daichi will. He always has a plan.” Hinata pulled back to look clearly at Suga. “He’s _Daichi._ ”

There was a weak smile from Suga. The innocence that followed Hinata everywhere was cute, but with the situation so dire, he was doubtful it would help.

“Do you remember when you joined the guild, when I took you to Daichi in the first place?”

Hinata nodded. “He was annoyed, wasn’t he?”

Suga chuckled slightly. “Annoyed? Nah, more confused. Yaku was annoyed.”

Hinata remembered that first day in what would become his home. Yaku had been obvious in his distrust, Daichi had been more open to having him around despite this. It had been that evening when he met Kuroo for the first time, the other managing to deduce he was a mage just with one glance.

“I’m glad they let me stay,” Hinata said, “Daichi and Kuroo…they had no reason to.”

Suga leaned back on his hands, gazing out to sea. “Kuroo always believed that anyone in need was welcome at our door. No matter what they’d done, who they were, who they wanted to be…” he trailed off. “Kuroo wanted to make up for all the lives he had ruined by fixing others, no matter the cost.”

The guilt from before began to rise again. Hinata sighed heavily as he picked at the grass. “When he found out I sunk that ship, his first question was if I was sure _I_ had done it. He almost didn’t believe I had done it.”

“How did you do it?” Suga asked, no trace of judgement in his voice.

“I set a fire in the bottom deck to weaken the hull, then I threw the spare anchor at it.”

Suga glanced at him with an almost astonished look. “Right, and you sank the ship just like that?”

Hinata nodded. “Kuroo wasn’t even mad. Akaashi was, but that was more to do with Bokuto being so calm about it.”

Suga could picture the scene in his head; Akaashi seething at the danger, Bokuto being his usual flippant self and Kuroo being caught between encouraging it and scolding them.

“Akaashi was right to be mad.” Hinata continued. “After all, that ship sinking was what prompted the war, and that kill Kuroo.”

Before Suga could say anything Hinata wiped away the tears that were spilling from his eyes.

“Suga, I killed Kuroo.”

With one motion, Suga sat up straight and wrapped both arms around Hinata. He held the other as Hinata buried his face in his shirt. His own throat was dry, the urge to start crying was strong but he needed to keep it together.

“You didn’t kill Kuroo, Shoyo.” He murmured, rubbing Hinata’s back. “You and Bokuto sank that ship with good intentions. You had no idea that it would cause the war to spark.”

“But intentions don’t matter!” Hinata pushed Suga away and looked up with wide, teary eyes. “Good intentions don’t stop you getting killed. Good intentions won’t make Akaashi feel better. Good intentions won’t bring him back.”

Suga had to admit, Hinata was right on that point. No matter how noble anyone’s intentions were in life, that wouldn’t keep death from claiming them, even if it felt unjust.

“You’re right.” He replied, regarding Hinata with a serious expression. “It won’t. But the actions you take with good intentions will live on like a legacy. You and Bokuto sank that ship, that’s one less ship that can kidnap innocent people. It may seem small and insignificant, that it caused more problems than it solved, but that’s often the way of things. Sometimes all we can do is reflect on our choices and resolve to make better ones in the future.”

“It still—”

“Suguru Daishou killed Kuroo.” Suga told him firmly. “Not you. Stop lying to yourself Shoyo.”

The deafening roar of the waves crashing against rocks filled the air between them. Hinata’s eyes filled with fresh tears as he let out a wail. Suga closed his eyes as he pulled Hinata close again. In a way he was glad the guild was split up for now, it gave some of them time to process all their emotions without sparking arguments. However, the downside of that was that there were fewer stable people around.

And currently the guild could use any and all stability they could get.


	25. May Angels Lead You In

**XXV**

**May Angels Lead You In**

 

It took Daichi and the rest of the guild another two days to get back to Kēpu yōsai. The tall walls of the fortress were welcoming in their protective embrace. The thud of the gate hitting the ground as it was lowered behind them finally let them feel somewhat safe for the first time in days. Suga and Moniwa greeted them with weak smiles, the solemn feeling in the group hadn’t lifted with the reunion.

“How are things?” Daichi asked them both as the rest of the party began unloading the horses. Suga’s usual cheery smile was lacking as he met Daichi’s gaze and shook his head.

“Bad.”

Expecting that answer, Daichi nodded before gesturing for the other to walk with him. Leaving behind the busy courtyard, the two entered the main tower. Above the fireplace hung the guild’s banner, just as it had always done. Daichi’s gaze lingered on it for a moment before ascending the stairs. They climbed to the top of the tower where the guild leaders’ quarters were. The door to Kuroo’s room remained firmly closed as it had been on the day they left for Hokubujōsai.

Within Daichi’s room, the charade of the calm and collected leader began to falter. After removing his travelling coat, he sat on the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh, leaning forward to hang his head in exhaustion.

Suga sat down next to him, breathing out his own sigh as the silence fell between them for a moment.

With everything they had seen in the past few days, the conversations with their own friends in the aftermath of it all, their own feelings on the matter, the two of them knew the burden of being the friend to confide in.

“He’s gone.” Daichi breathed. “The dumb idiot…what was he thinking?”

Suga shook his head. “What he always was; that his life was worth giving up if it meant others could survive.”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t him who ended the conflict.” Daichi grumbled. “Tooru surrendered…”

“Surrendered?” Suga repeated, giving Daichi a confused look. “Why?”

For a moment Daichi didn’t reply, sitting up straight and rubbing a hand over his face. “Iwaizumi’s dead.”

“Oh…oh gods.”

“Mhm, Tobio’s gone to see Tooru but he wasn’t expecting it to be good…but I don’t care about politics right now.” Daichi stood up abruptly, pacing over to the window that overlooked the courtyard. He saw Kunimi and Kindaichi tending to the horses, though it seemed Kunimi was telling Kindaichi a very animated story as a grooming brush got launched in the ground at an impressive speed. “Our Brotherhood is fragmented.”

There was a hum in agreement from Suga. “Keiji hasn’t said anything. Even when Kenma returned from Hokubujōsai, he remained silent. Nishinoya had a fight with Kyoutani after the news broke, he felt it was wrong for Kyoutani to not be involved in the battle.”

“I think that dragon tamer has something to hide, but again, I don’t care about that.” Daichi uttered, turning to meet Suga’s gaze again. “Where did you put him?”

“In the storeroom.” Suga replied after a moment of thought. “I had Noya do some sort of basic enchantment to preserve him.”

“I see. I’ll send Tanaka and Kindaichi out to collect wood for a pyre.”

“What about Bokuto?”

“If Kenma couldn’t get Akaashi to talk, then Bokuto’s probably the only other person capable.”

A thought occurred to Suga, the memory the conversation he had with Hinata at the cliff-edge came back to him. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea…Bokuto and Hinata sunk the ship that started this battle.”

“Maybe it’ll jostle Akaashi out of his trance then.” He shrugged. “Akaashi bottles emotions up, everyone knows this.”

“Kuroo knew better than anyone.” Suga remarked quietly with a weak smile. “Are you sure he’s the only one?”

The question caught Daichi off guard slightly, but the reassuring presence of Suga was inviting him to let his guard down for once. Breathing out another heavy sigh, Daichi returned to sit on the edge of the bed. He was silent for a few moments as Suga turned to face him directly. A hand came up to cup his face gently, he covered it with his own, appreciating the small gesture.

“He was your friend.” Suga murmured. “For several years, he was your friend Daichi. Don’t pretend this hasn’t shaken you like it’s shaken Keiji.”

Daichi Sawamura, the leader of the Silver Owl Brotherhood, wasn’t used to being vulnerable. He wasn’t used to feeling lost. He was the strong foundation of the guild, the leader through good times and bad. Throughout it all, he had been blessed with friends standing beside him, supporting him and questioning him in equal measures as he took charge day after day.

He had always known that if one of them should fall, the rest of the brotherhood would fall apart. He had always vowed to battle through it, to continue protecting them whilst they mourned.

No-one had ever asked him when _he_ would get to grieve.

“He was.” Daichi weakly smiled, sniffing as he squeezed Suga’s hand. “He was brash, loud-mouthed, a cunning son of a…” he let out a small chuckle “he knew how to get under your skin but for all his annoying habits, he was a good man deep down.”

Suga nodded, taking Daichi’s other hand in his own.

“Even though I always felt like he was a rogue cannon, he could be soft. I saw it with Akaashi, how he went above and beyond to make sure he was safe, that he knew he as loved…but I don’t think Kuroo realised that he was loved, not just by Akaashi…”

Tears spilt down Daichi’s cheeks as Suga remained silent, merely nodding in reassurance.

“He seemed so blinded by his ambition to get rid of the Serpents that he didn’t see just how many of us cared. Even if we were outspoken about disagreeing with him. Yaku never saw eye to eye with him about going to Kitamine, but he went anyway. Bokuto and Akaashi probably didn’t approve of getting involved in the battle, but they went with him.”

Suga smiled slightly. “And when he openly disagreed with helping Kiyoko, when he slapped me after that botched interrogation, even when he nearly ruined the ritual, we accepted him back.” He brought his other hand up to hold Daichi’s face. “Kuroo knew we loved him. He was a perceptive bastard, he knew.”

There was a weak smile in return.

 

* * *

 

 

As the daylight began to fade, Tanaka and Yaku hauled the last log into place. Their instructions from Daichi had been anticipated once the entire guild had returned home, though it didn’t make it any easier. Kēpu yōsai felt dull, like the life had been drained from it in their absence. The wind whistled around the courtyard, the long grass and weeds danced in the breeze but there was this vast emptiness that smothered them when they entered the stone buildings that made up the fortress.

It had been a trying few days, that much was agreed upon. How each of them dealt with the grief of losing one of their own had seldom been brought up, but there were knowing glances passed back and forth. Nishinoya had been one of the more irritable ones, loudly muttering about how it shouldn’t have happened that way, how Kyoutani could’ve turned the tides easily if he had been bothered to. Daichi allowed him to be frank with his thoughts, sensing that getting him to be silent wasn’t going to anyone any good.

Kunimi and Yaku had been equally irked by it all, given how they had been to the north and made it back in one piece. It still unnerved them how easily Takeshi had declared war over a single ship. The fact it was their own who sunk that ship was beside the point in their minds, Takeshi had been ready there and then to order the invasion and that had been the true root of the problem. That was why Kuroo was dead.

Perhaps the more concerning, besides Akaashi’s mute state, was how Kenma hadn’t breathed a word about how he felt. He had busied himself with trying to get through to Akaashi, not once had he opened up since returning. He listened to Bokuto’s rambles about how he felt responsible, how he should’ve been with Kuroo when it happened, how he should’ve done more to talk him out of it. In any other circumstance, Kenma’s passive expression and tone would’ve been written off as normal, but when everyone else was processing their feelings on the same event around him and he was remaining stoic; it was troubling.

Hinata had tried to get him to talk, but Kenma flatly refused, focusing instead on the preparations for that evening and how he was going to get Akaashi to deal with it.

“He’s living in this state of believing Kuroo’s not dead.” Kenma explained to Kiyoko as she brought some much-appreciated tea to him. She had asked what Kenma knew about Akaashi’s state of mind and he saw no reason to lie. “He’s replaying conversations they’ve had just to hear his voice again.”

She frowned, concern clear in her eyes as she carefully knelt at the table. “And you can’t snap him out of it?”

Kenma shrugged. “I don’t know if I want to.”

“Why?”

Another shrug. “Maybe it’s better for him this way.”

Kiyoko shook her head. “Kenma, you can’t believe that, surely?”

His eyes went to the full cup of tea in front of him, thankful in that moment that they had managed to bring some back with them from Tobu Misaki-Mura. Truthfully, he didn’t know what was best for Akaashi anymore, not anything he could grant anyway.

“We don’t know what he’ll be like when he snaps out of it. And he seems…” he glanced up at Akaashi whose vacant stare had returned even after their experience the other day, “stable, for now.”

Kiyoko wasn’t convinced, she glanced over and all she saw was a mage who was a shadow of his former self. She saw one of their own in pain and unable to pull himself out of the downward spiral that awaited him.

“You know what’s happening at dusk, Kenma.” She said, glancing back to him. “We can’t exclude him from that, even if you think it would be better to keep him in this…state.”

Kenma let out a small sigh as he took the cup in his hands and blew across the lip of the cup. Taking his action as his reply, Kiyoko continued.

“You’re not willing to do anything about it because then you’ll have to deal with your own feelings, correct?”

There was a side-glare directed at her.

“I didn’t know Kuroo that well, I’ll admit.” She stood up from the table and began to leave. “But I know he wouldn’t want you to go back to being a recluse, Kenma. And besides, you have others relying on you right now to not only help Akaashi, but to help yourself.”

She paused at the top of the stairs leading down, glancing back to see him set the cup on the table. “I’m not telling you that to make you feel guilty, I’m telling you that because it’s easy to forget what we’re truly capable of when we’re lost in our own emotions.”

She didn’t wait for a reply, descending the stairs to the bottom of the tower. Once outside, she let out a small sigh. The pyre had been constructed and was ready, a brazier sat at its base, the flames danced in the breeze as Nishinoya watched on. The daylight was fading fast, which meant there wasn’t a lot of time for Kenma to decide.

Slowly, the Brotherhood began to congregate in the courtyard. Kiyoko waited to see if Kenma would change his mind after her remarks as Daichi spoke quietly to Bokuto and the other walked towards the storeroom of the fortress. Hinata stood nervously next to Kunimi, watching the door to the mage tower. As Bokuto returned carrying what everyone knew was Kuroo’s body, the door to the mage tower opened slowly.

Kenma eyed the pyre as he stepped aside to allow Akaashi outside. Since they had returned to Kēpu yōsai, Akaashi had remained in the mage tower and barely left, let alone been surrounded by so many people. His vacant stare had lifted, but he seemed far from okay as Bokuto slowly approached the stack of logs.

Carefully, Bokuto placed Kuroo’s body on top of the pyre. It had remained wrapped in the cloth Daichi had taken from Yuki’s saddle on the battlefield, whatever enchantment Nishinoya had cast had done its job of preventing decay.

Silence fell across the group as Daichi stepped forth and turned to face them all.

He hadn’t prepared a speech, not in the same way a king would anyway. This wasn’t the funeral for a knight or a noble, this was one for their friend, their brother-in-arms. They didn’t need pomp or pageantry, they just needed closure once and for all. They needed their leader and friend to speak his mind and try to ease their pain.

“We all met Kuroo under different circumstances,” he began “to some of us he was just another mercenary, to others he was the older brother we never wanted but got anyway, and to many of us he was a close friend. Regardless of how we met Kuroo, of why we joined the guild, he had our backs through anything. Whether it was fighting bandits, stealing from merchants, rescuing those who would later become our brothers, he was always involved one way or another.”

He paused for a moment, letting the words hang in the air as the gentle breeze fanned the flames in the brazier.

“He kept his past behind closed doors for a while until it became a threat to us as a whole. We stood by him regardless of the danger, just like he had done so many times for us, even when the threat seemed to outnumber us entirely. He always expressed regret for what he had done and was determined to redeem himself.” He glanced at the pyre. “And he fought til the bitter end to do that.”

“We know he has no blood-kin, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have a family.” Daichi paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “We all loved Tetsurou. We may have had our differences, but without his unwavering resolve, there wouldn’t be a Brotherhood here today. Many of our lives would be different, many for the worst. So whilst he is no longer with us in person, his spirit, his legacy lives on.”

He took a stick wrapped in greased rags and lit it from the brazier. As the flames caught on the make-shift torch, he turned to the pyre.  He glanced over to Akaashi, for a split second he caught the sensation of sorrow clouding his mind but he shook it away as he focused back on the task at hand. Facing Kuroo’s body on the stack of logs.

“Goodbye Tetsurou,” he whispered, “you persevered through many shadows, now you can rest within the light.”

He threw the torch onto the pyre. The flames took hold quickly as Tanaka lit it in a few other places to speed up the process. Silently, they watched as the fire spread until the entire structure was ablaze.

Confronted with the harsh reality, Akaashi sunk to his knees wordlessly. His eyes were wide as he watched the flames dancing on the breeze. The smell of burning wood filled the air, along with a very distinct smell no-one wanted to address. He barely reacted as Bokuto knelt next to him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a half hug. His eyes firmly on the pyre.

From the silence, a small sob came. Kenma’s usually passive expression had broken, hands clasped over his mouth as he tried to stay quiet. His hair fell across his face as he doubled over, the sobs getting louder even as Suga gently set a hand on his shoulder. As much as it was painful to watch, Kiyoko felt a small sense of relief.

The fire continued burning for hours, deep into the night. Kenma had been right about one thing; Akaashi snapped out of his mute state after seeing Kuroo’s body burned.

“He’s gone.” Akaashi breathed, looking down at the ring in his hands. “He’s really gone, isn’t he?”

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

They were alone in the common quarters, it was late and the pyre was still burning under Kunimi’s watchful gaze. Everyone else had retired to their own quarters, but Akaashi didn’t want to be alone in the room he once shared with another. Bokuto could understand it and was willing to give Akaashi any and all the support he needed.

“…now what do I do?” Akaashi asked, glancing up at Bokuto. “He…I don’t know what to do…”

With the tremble in his voice, Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand, closing his fingers around the silver ring. Bokuto patiently waited, thankful that Akaashi was even talking again.

As he let out a deep breath, Akaashi continued “The past three summers of my life, I barely did anything without talking to him about it. Even if it was a passing remark, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto nodded “he was always there.”

Akaashi smiled, sniffing as he glanced up at the banner. “Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if I hadn’t gone to Kōshi that day, if I hadn’t gone into the tavern and caught his eye.”

“You would’ve gone home probably, back to that asshole father of yours.”

There was a pause as Akaashi shook his head. “Gods, how am I gonna tell them…mom was so happy I had…” he trailed off, letting his eyes slip shut. Bokuto reached over and put a hand on his knee, squeezing in reassurance.

“Hey, hey there’s no rush Keiji.” He spoke softly. “You just take some time, time to process it.”

“I sat in silence for over a week Koutarou.” Akaashi murmured, opening his eyes. “Do you know what was happening in that week?”

Bokuto shook his head, keeping his hand on the other’s knee.

“All I could hear was his voice. Over and over. All I could see was,” he grimaced, “those images Tsukishima planted in Tobio’s head,” he glanced down at his hand, the same hand that had physically pulled the false memories from the young king’s head only a few months ago. “Fuck I wanna tear his throat out so badly.”

Bokuto felt a wave of fury, prompting him to pull his hand away as Akaashi’s grimace didn’t fade for a few moments. When it did, Akaashi let out another heavy sigh.

“Sorry.” He uttered. “I…still don’t have control.”

“You’re still unhin—”

“Yes. Very much so.” Akaashi’s tone was cold. “Physically, I’m back, but there’s still—” He flinched, hands clenching into fists. Bokuto watched in concern as he didn’t relax for several moments.

“There’s still a lot happening.” He hissed, relaxing his tensed shoulders. He unclenched his hand and looked at the ring again. “I don’t know what it is. But I’m not okay.”

“Maybe Kenma can—”

“No. No I don’t want anyone meddling in it.” Akaashi snapped, wincing at his own tone. “Sorry Kou, I just, I don’t want anyone else in pain because of me.”

“Now you’re talking like Tetsu.” Bokuto smiled weakly. “But okay, but if they get worse…promise me you’ll talk to someone about it, please?”

Akaashi met his gaze, wide golden eyes showed no humour as Bokuto looked at him. “I promise, Koutarou.” Akaashi nodded. “I promise I’ll talk to someone if they get worse.”

“Thankyou.” Bokuto let out a relieved sigh. “I don’t want to lose you too…y’know?”

“You won’t lose me.” Akaashi reached over and took Bokuto’s hand in his. “I need you now more than ever. Tetsu would want us to lean on one another.”

“Yeah, yeah he would.”

Akaashi tone shifted again as he squeezed Bokuto’s hand. “He also would want us to finish what he started.”

“…you mean, Suguru?”

Akaashi nodded. “The snake must be slain once and for all.”

There was an uneasiness in Bokuto’s body as he entertained the idea, but he figured it wouldn’t be an immediate task to take on.

“Okay, I got your back, bro.”

The simple phrase made them both smile sadly, it was a phrase that Bokuto and Kuroo often said to one another. The simple promise that had meant loyalty now had a bittersweet feeling to it.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Akaashi’s tone softened. “Uh, would it be weird to ask if I could stay with you…I don’t feel ready to…” he gestured above them where Kuroo’s quarters were. Bokuto nodded in understanding.

“Sure, sure, might be a tight squeeze in my bed though.”

Akaashi let out a small laugh, the first since the entire world fell apart around him. It made Bokuto smile.

“I’m sure we can manage.” He stood up, slipping the ring back on his finger as he glanced at the banner once more. “We always do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Things in Tanishiti had calmed down in the days that Tobio had spent there. Tooru was still too distraught with grief to really deal with the nobles, so the visiting king had taken it upon himself to politely request that Lady Ise handle the politics for the time being. This caused some vicious rumours to take hold as not many knew Iwaizumi had died and so they were understandably confused.

Someone who was unfortunately in the thick of it was Shirabu. As soon as he had heard about the presence of poison, he should’ve been more adamant about checking the knight. Now he had to deal with the complex burial rites of House Oikawa. He could’ve prevented this.

When asked how he wanted to go about this, Tooru had declined to comment. Shirabu was left to figure out the details of putting Iwaizumi’s body in the crypt below the palace. He enlisted Chiyo’s help as she had access to the last written record of a funeral for a knight, she too, was upset over the whole ordeal but they needed to put Tooru at ease before themselves.

Herbs had been gathered, candles bought from the market, the braziers and wall torches lit in the crypt. All that remained was the king and the few members of the palace staff that they felt needed to be present. Shirabu was thankful Tobio was still around, Tooru needed someone to lean on.

The usually dark stone tunnel of the crypt was bathed in warm light from the fire lighting a path. Tobio caught the strong smell of lavender as he accompanied Tooru into the depths of the burial site. He noted the different crests from noble families, their names proudly carved into plaque above their graves, the statues of past rulers and knights alike watched the precession. Tobio shuddered to think how many times this very scene had played out.

At the end of the tunnel, the now well-known grave of Queen Wakana lay. Tobio didn’t dwell long enough to inspect it, but he noted the effort that someone had gone to erase her family name. As he glanced up to the crest of the white dog, he felt a flicker of recognition, but he couldn’t put his finger on where he had seen it before. He firmly put that out of his mind as they took a left and saw Shirabu stood by an open grave; the stone slab that would seal the knight’s body had been set to one side. In his hands he held a leather-bound book and a small pouch of sorts. Tobio didn’t say anything as Tooru halted, glancing at both his grandfather and father’s graves before stepping aside to fully face that which his lover would now be laid to rest in.

A handful of others had followed them into the crypt, Yamamoto of the city guard, Lady Ise and both Lords Makino and Honjou, the only surviving members of the council, and both Yamaguchi and Asahi. They stood to one side as the sounds of slow footsteps approached. Shirabu kept his gaze steady as three palace guards carried Iwaizumi’s body through the tunnel and gently set it down inside the open casket.

As they stepped back, Tobio saw that Iwaizumi had been wrapped in a ceremonial cut of cloth, one with the bright red phoenix stitched onto it along with the family motto; ‘ _above all we stand_ ’. With the guards moving away, Shirabu opened the book in his hand, flicking through pages until he reached the point he needed.

“Here we lay to rest a knight of House Oikawa,” he spoke quietly but his voice carried far with the tunnel’s echo “Hajime Iwaizumi, son of Haruki Iwaizumi, the royal guard to King Tooru Oikawa.”

Tooru’s gaze was fixed on Iwaizumi’s body, his hands clasped behind his back as his expression remained serious.

“It is with sorrow in our hearts that we must bid farewell, but it is with great respect that we will remember Hajime. He was steadfast in his servitude to the crown, to his king,” Shirabu paused for a moment, hazarding a glance to Tooru before continuing “to his lover.”

No-one reacted, at least not externally, to the addition. Shirabu turned the page in the book as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Hajime was instrumental in aiding Tooru to rule, not just as a royal guardsman but as an adviser, a friend, one whom the king could trust to serve without question. Hajime acted with loyalty, with respect, with a determination unmatched by many. It was this loyalty that he would act with on his final day. But it was not the only thing he acted with,” Shirabu wasn’t reading the official rites anymore, he knew Tooru wouldn’t care for the endless rambles about duty and honour.

He knew there was a much deeper sorrow being felt here than that of losing a knight.

“Hajime acted out of love.” He stated, noting Tooru’s eyes slipping shut and the sharp inhale. “Many of his actions were seen by most as him fulfilling a duty, but few knew the truth. The truth that Hajime loved Tooru. That even on his deathbed, Hajime wanted Tooru to know that in his eyes, he will always be king of his heart.” He paused, reaching into the pouch that hung from his wrist and pulled out a collection of blue flower petals.

“As we bid farewell to Hajime, let us remember that he served without question, fought with honour and courage. He was proud to be of House Oikawa, to be by Tooru’s side throughout everything.”

He turned to the open casket and scattered the blue petals over Iwaizumi’s body. Trying to keep his hand from shaking too much as he then turned the page in the book once more.

“We ask the ancestors of House Oikawa to greet him as he walks with them upon the winds. To care for him as he cared for Tooru. To honour him as we do now.”

He nodded to the guards, prompting them to approach once more. Together they picked up the stone slab and carefully placed it on top of the casket, sealing it. As they stepped away again, Tooru let out a shaky breath. Shirabu reached into his satchel and produced two candles; one light blue and one white, the colours of House Oikawa. He set them atop the grave before snapping his fingers. Two flames burst into existence, lighting them.

“Farewell Hajime,” Shirabu broke the silence, his voice shaking slightly “you may rest in peace now. You have honoured House Oikawa with your service.”

He closed the book. Shakily inhaling as his eyes slipped shut. Silence fell as the candles burned, the flames barely moving in the still air. Tobio looked to Tooru whose eyes were misty, his lip trembled as he stood there looking at Iwaizumi’s grave. He glanced back to Lady Ise and nodded, understanding the gesture, she gently prompted everyone else to leave.

Once alone, Tobio slipped his hand into Tooru’s.

“Let it out, Tooru.” He whispered, “only the spirits will hear you now.”

With a nod, Tooru let out the sob he had been keeping in. The walls echoed them back to him as he let his facade come crashing down. Tobio squeezed his hand, not saying a word as his own tears fell.

It was a painful moment, but a necessary step toward recovering from what they had lost. He didn’t know how long it would take, but they needed to survive the threat of the north and beyond, no matter what.


	26. Dull

**XXVI**

**Dull**

As the days passed, the feeling in Kēpu yōsai barely shifted. The relief that Akaashi had begun talking again was short-lived as many witnessed his bouts of fury in unpredictable outbursts. Whilst he was no longer in a trance, he was still hurting. In the days following their final goodbye to Kuroo, the emptiness in the fort hadn’t been filled.

Some of them had handled it better than others, but in reality, no-one was going to be the same. Whenever there was a shared laugh, it quickly died as they remembered the one’s whose laugh they wouldn’t hear again. Daichi wasn’t sure how to broach the subject of resuming their work, sending any of them out to kill or steal wasn’t going to help them move on. He was too fearful that any of them could breakdown or worse.

He didn’t need any of them setting off on a revenge mission.

In one of his bouts of rage, Akaashi had told Daichi he wanted to slaughter Suguru. That he wanted to ‘get level’ with him. That he needed to finish what Kuroo had started. Daichi wasn’t letting Akaashi leave. He had been screamed at when Akaashi heard his denial but he held firm. He knew deep in his soul that Kuroo wouldn’t want Akaashi to waste his life hunting down Suguru. But Akaashi wasn’t seeing that.

The two hadn’t spoken in three days.

Hinata had been wary of approaching Akaashi, even before the entire fort heard the echoes of his screams directed at Daichi. He knew that it would be easy for blame to be placed on his head. That night in Kōshi still haunted him. It haunted him so much he barely hung around the mage tower anymore. Whenever he saw Kenma’s solemn face or Akaashi’s grimace in pain, he felt the sting of guilt clinging to his thoughts. Even with Suga’s pep talk at the cliff edge, he couldn’t shake it.

As the rains began to fall more frequently, life was breathed back into the forest surrounding them, but Kēpu yōsai still felt dull.

He spent more time away from the fort, sitting at the cliff edge and watching the ocean, watching the ships pass by most too far out to see their colours. Word had arrived from the Wolves of the Waves, their condolences to the guild upon hearing of Kuroo’s death and regret they were not able to help. All Hinata gathered from overhearing conversations was that by the time they knew anything was happening, their ships were over a weeks’ travel from the western coast.

It got him thinking, just how the tables would’ve been turned if things had fallen differently.

In his hours of thought, of watching the sunset over the ocean, of mulling over how much more he could’ve done. He remembered the prophecy Hēishān had dictated. Or at least, the part that said he had the power to change things. In the heated moment of conjuring the dragon, no-one had written down anything.

Hēishān hadn’t spoken to him at all since he left Hokubujōsai, but he could sense the eyes of the spirit on him. He was being judged for his actions.

As the sea churned beneath the cliff, Hinata’s mind felt like an ocean swell. Guilt mixed with regret. Sadness mixed with anger. He was supposed to be this aura mage of great power, a once in an age mage, one who could wield seven elements. What had gone wrong? What had he missed?

He let his eyes slip shut. In his mind he could see the seven elements, the five he had mastered shone brightly. The two purple lights, the mysterious elements no-one seemed to know anything about pulsed darker. As he dwelt on them, it occurred to him that Akaashi’s hands had glowed purple during his unhinged state. Whenever he was overtaken by a bout of rage, wisps of purple would encircle his fingers.

Whatever these purple elements were, they were powerful.

And he was meant to wield them, but no-one knew what they were.

His eyes opened, the last of the sun’s rays were disappearing under the horizon. He let out a loud sigh and lay back on the grass. The dusk was creeping over the sky, blue mixed with purple which would soon turn to black. Within the night sky the stars would shine, guiding the way for ships on the water.

His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed up at the sky.

The elements he had learnt so far were all things he could touch; fire, ice, rock, lightning, air. He counted them off on his hand, holding his palm towards the sky. Between his fingers, streaks of purple sky gazed down at him.

“…fire, ice, lightning, rock…air…” he whispered, counting again, this time a fingertip glowing the corresponding colour of the element.

He felt like he was onto something, but he couldn’t quite connect all the dots. He willed the elements to intertwine with one another around his fingers as he thought harder. Sparks began to fly as small shards of ice formed, tiny flames encircled fragments of rock, the green wisps pulsed as air began to shift around his hand.

The runestones that rested against his collarbone on their chain began to heat up.

“What are you…” He breathed, looking past his fingertips at the sky. “What _are_ you…”

He let his eyes slip shut. He could still feel the warmth on his chest and the swirling air around his fingers. There was a coldness though, the guilt and regret rose within him like a wave of nausea. He sat up abruptly. His concentration was broken.

Below, the sea crashed into the rocks, the wind rustled the leaves in the trees around the cove. He sighed heavily as he waited for any sign of a desperately needed epiphany. When no such sign emerged, he got to his feet and decided to return to the fort. He didn’t see anyone as he entered the courtyard, figuring everyone was inside eating, he made for the mage tower.

Above him he could hear the caws of their messenger crows, the fading light of day streamed through the narrow windows. He lingered for a while on the ground floor, still empty of any furniture but a few empty crates were stacked in the corner. There was still something about this tower that made him feel weird.

When he ascended the stairs to find no-one, he was a little concerned. Kenma had barely left the tower, and even Lev was absent that evening. He tried not to let it bother him as he returned to the ground floor. As he was about to make for the door to the east wing, something made him stop.

Glancing over his shoulder at the centre of the floor, a purple flame had appeared.

He rubbed his eyes, convinced he was hallucinating. When it didn’t fade, he instinctively walked towards it. As he closed in on it, it flared up unexpectedly, startling him. When it didn’t spread, he dared to reach out his hand, summoning his own flames to protect himself.

It felt cold to the touch, confusing him. Fire was meant to be warm, at least that was his understanding.

“What are you…” he murmured as his fingers touched the base of the flame.

He didn’t expect a voice to answer him.

“ _I am the void._ ” It was faint, a whisper on the wind, but calm. Almost too calm.

He blinked, confused even more. “…uh huh.”

“ _You seek the void._ ”

“Do I?”

It flared again before quickly vanishing. Leaving him staring at the stone floor once more. His confusion faded and was replaced by sheer irritation. He stood up, balling his hands into fists as he took a deep breath.

“Why has everything got to be so fucking cryptic?!” He shouted, his voice echoing around the tower. “Can’t you just speak simply?”

He felt a presence. His runestones were hot to the touch as he threw his hand into the air and envisaged the form of the dragon.

“Hēishān.”

He hadn’t summoned the dragon without a circle in a long time, but he had no trouble calling the spirit forth this time. From the air in front of his face, the serpent-like dragon shimmered into existence. His body took up most of the space in the mage tower, twisting and wrapping around itself much like a snake.

“ _Yes Shoyo? What is it?_ ” He spoke calmly, far too calmly.

“Hm, well,” Hinata was past being polite. The irritation escalating to anger, the pent-up guilt shifting into frustration. “You told me I was destined for great things, right?”

Hēishān’s form barely shifted. “ _This is correct._ ”

“Then why the hell did everything go so wrong?” He exploded. “How did it all go so wrong? You told me I could stop the war, that I could shape the realm for the better— Kuroo being dead isn’t better!”

There was a pause, Hēishān tilted his large head to the side, his body shifting slightly. “ _I never said you could stop the war, simply that you would aid in the choices made._ ”

“What freaking choices?!” Hinata threw his hands in the air in frustration. “I didn’t get to make any! Tooru and Tobio made all the decisions! All I did was sink a ship and then sent to Shirabu.”

“ _Sinking that ship was a choice._ ”

“Yes I know that _now_.” Hinata pouted. “But how was I to know it would be a bad one?”

“ _We never know what impact our choices will have Shoyo. That is why some are harder to make than others. Also the griffin warned you of that, did she not?_ ”

Thinking back, Hinata remembered a lot of cryptic things. But he recalled something that he probably should’ve remembered more than the rest;

_‘Sometimes the right thing to do, isn’t always what first comes to mind.’_

“You said the war would stop the Serpents, they’re still out there though!”

There was a low growl. Hēishān began to move around him, his long body twisting, large talons folded back against his underbelly like a bird in flight. “ _If I recall, I said five parties would sever the head_ _…now tell me Shoyo,_ ” he stopped, his head level with Hinata’s “ _how many parties were there?_ ”

Hinata counted the Brotherhood as a party, so there were three. He scowled. “Well who were the other two then? Cause I couldn’t do anything about that!”

_“Remember the vision you were gifted._ ”

“Which one?” He uttered.

He heard a sigh, almost like an impatient parent before his vision went dark suddenly. His eyes were open but Hēishān was in control.

“ _The griffin in the cave showed you this premonition, Shoyo. Before we properly met. Before you learnt to wield five elements_.”

The five colours burst forth in his mind, bright as they intertwined. Out of the darkness the two purple orbs appeared, twirling around one another as they joined the others.

“ _Seven colours. Seven Elements. Two are unlike the others, for they are linked and one cannot be wielded without the other. You alone must find a way to discover them._ ”

As the colours brightened, they vanished. The darkness didn’t return, instead he saw the old looking fort from before, except now it had a name, with two familiar towers that rose from within the walls and a large silver owl perched atop the gate.

“Kēpu yōsai?” He stated.

“ _The Silver Owl Brotherhood._ ” Hēishān corrected.

Next he saw the throne room of Hokubujōsai. The newer banner of House Kageyama hanging behind the throne where Tobio sat.

“Tobio...”

“ _The Dragon of the East. King Tobio of House Kageyama._ ”

The throne room faded, replaced by a brighter, whiter room. The blue and white banner hung behind the throne where Tooru sat.

“ _The Phoenix of the West. King Tooru of House Oikawa._ ”

Next, the sailing ship, except this time there were three sailing together. Each had a different figurehead but they all shared yellow sails.

“I don’t know—”

“ _You do. And you know why they weren_ _’t involved._ ”

He thought for a moment before it hit him. “Misaki?”

_“The Wolves of the Waves.”_

Hinata wasn’t sure how they were meant to be involved but he nodded along, waiting for the final piece of the puzzle. As the sailing ships faded, a grassland opened up.

A large white dog stood gazing at the distant mountains.

“Who is it?”

“ _You must find out._ ”

“What? Surely you know!”

Hēishān wasn’t budging. _“You must help them make the choice. Only you can convince them. No king or knight can persuade them, no-one holds authority over them. They are a law unto themselves Shoyo. You will need courage to face them, but to succeed, you will need them._ ”

“So…who is it?”

“ _You will know when you meet them._ ”

He was given his vision back, Hēishān remained in front of him as he blinked to get his bearings. He had a lot to think about.

“Wait,” he had gotten so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t realised the implications of what just happened “you just showed me all that, but the battle’s been fought? No-one wants to fight again…and nothing can be done about the past.”

For the first time since meeting Hēishān, Hinata thought he saw the dragon smile.

“ _Normally no. But you are no normal mage, are you Shoyo?_ ”

“What?”

_“Seek the void Shoyo. And remember, one cannot be wielded without the other._ ”

As Hinata opened his mouth to ask another question, Hēishān shook his head. Within a few moments, his form had vanished. As Hinata was left staring at the wall, the door behind him opened.

“Shoyo.” Kenma sounded confused. “Are you okay? You missed dinner.”

Hinata didn’t reply, trying to make sense of Hēishān’s usual cryptic musings. When the hand appeared on his shoulder, he startled.

“Kenma! What do you know about the void?”

“The what?” Kenma gave him a confused look. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s a mage thing, you have to know!”

“Shoyo, did you hit yourself in the head with a floating rock? You’re talking nonsense.”

“No no no, Hēishān told me, I saw a purple flame and—”

“Hēishān?” Kenma’s confusion was turning into concern. “Shoyo, did you eat the fungi that Nishinoya gathered yesterday, cause—”

“No!” Hinata pulled away. “Listen to me, Hēishān spoke to me again, he-he told me that I have two more elements to learn but one can’t be wielded without the other. That’s why they’re both purple! They’re the same but not!”

Kenma was more confused now than he had been in the past few _weeks_. The mysterious paw prints in Tobu Misaki-Mura had nothing on this.

“Okay, you can tell me more _after_ you’ve eaten. This is…far too much to take in now.”

Hinata pouted.

“Don’t make me tell Suga you’ve been summoning spirits without a full stomach...”

The threat of Suga lecturing him about doing intense magical rituals without properly eating was enough to make Hinata begrudgingly leave to seek out food.

Kenma sighed as he was left alone in the tower. There was an odd sensation in the air, like it had been charged. It wasn’t too surprising given Hēishān being mentioned.

He turned to begin climbing the stairs. Something made him stop. He glanced back at the centre of the tower floor. A small, purple flame had appeared.

“…I see.” He cautiously approached, crouching next to it. “Curious.”

“ _He seeks the void_.” The calm whisper told him.

“…and what is the void?” Kenma murmured in response

“ _The wrong that must be put right._ ”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “But we have that already. The wrong.”

It flared up, burning brighter as Kenma barely flinched. _“He is the light. The light that must eclipse the dark. The one to right the wrong._ ”

Kenma found this entire situation almost too much to wrap his head around as the small flame vanished. He mulled over the profound statement the mysterious little entity stated as he stood up and returned to climbing the stairs once more.

Life at Kēpu yōsai didn’t feel so dull anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small heads up; I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a short while. There'll still be two updates a week in that time but they might occur on slightly different days depending on when I can get online. I'll do my best to reply to comments whilst I'm away but again, might be a little delayed  
> Thank-you for your patience & understanding! :3


	27. The Purple Element

**XXVII**

**The Purple Element**

“I still have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nishinoya huffed, his exhale making the candlelight flicker. “The void?”

Hinata frowned, looking around the table at those gathered. Moniwa was deep in thought as Kenma idly patted Lev’s head. Nishinoya drummed his fingers on the table, sparks crackling every so often as he scratched his head. Akaashi had declined to join them, stating he wanted nothing to do with anything magic-based for a while. It was understandable, even if Hinata felt they would’ve benefited from his smarts.

“That’s what it said, and what Hēishān said.” Hinata nodded, folding his arms across his chest. “So, I gotta find it and whatever is linked to it.”

The candles flickered in the small draft that swirled around the mage tower. Most of the guild had retired for the night, at least to their own rooms to relax after another long day. The secluded nature of the tower meant they could be as loud as they wanted with their debate without fear of waking the others.

“So it told you to seek the void,” Moniwa clarified “and then what? What are you meant to do when you find it?”

Hinata shrugged. “Learn how to control it?”

Nishinoya huffed again. “Not gonna lie, ‘the void’ sounds very ominous. Like are you _sure_ , Hēishān wants you to find it for a good reason?”

“He hasn’t killed me so far.” Hinata pouted. He wanted to be more open about what the dragon had told him, but at the same time everyone was still hurting from Kuroo’s passing. The idea that he could ‘right the wrong’ didn’t feel like something he should bring up yet. Truthfully, even he wasn’t sure what finding the void would do.

“So first, what is the void, secondly, what possible use could you have for it?” Moniwa asked. “I haven’t read any texts on such an element, have you Kenma?”

Kenma shook his head. “It’s possible one of the court mages has, but I’d be inclined to not bother either of them right now.”

“Inuoka’s expecting Tobio back any day now, correct?”

“And Shirabu is dealing with Tooru’s grief.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Tooru?”

Kenma closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and meeting Hinata’s gaze. “Iwaizumi didn’t make it.”

Hinata didn’t react, at least not that the others could tell. He swallowed as he processed this news. He didn’t know the knight that well, but he had been in awe at the presence he carried wherever he went. He didn’t want to imagine how the king was handling it, or rather, not handling it.

“In any case, for now we’re on our own.” Kenma glanced down at Lev who had fallen asleep beside him. “And unless that flame decides to reappear, I doubt we’re going to get any further clues.”

There was a shared nod, yet no-one seemed in a hurry to leave. Moniwa flicked through his journal, the scribblings and sketches that he made whenever the guild ventured outside the walls of the fort littered the pages. He had written a lot when they were with Inuoka, the court mage had been bubbling with the prospect of sharing everything he knew with them, even if they didn’t fully understand.

He came across the notes on the strange icy paw prints, a stray thought occurred to him.

“Say, Hinata, did Hēishān mention anything about ghostly wolves?”

Kenma scoffed, rolling his eyes. Hinata shook his head. “No, why?”

Moniwa ignored Kenma’s dismissive attitude as he went on to explain what had happened in Tobu Misaki-Mura. “So this man reported to Tobio that he found paw prints of ice left in his son’s workshop. They were too big to be a dog, so the thought was that it was a wolf. Except, obviously, wolves don’t leave ice in their tracks.”

Nishinoya nodded, cutting in, “And a wolf would be way too big to sneak into a workshop, like we went to the same place and there was no way an actual wolf could sneak in there and not knock like a hundred things over.”

“There were no other signs of a beast being in the workshop.” Moniwa concluded. “So then Inuoka started wondering if it was a conjured wolf.”

“Which doesn’t make sense.” Kenma said. “Because conjured spectres take a lot of power to cast, they don’t just appear without being summoned.”

“And,” Nishinoya chuckled slightly, “why conjure a wolf just to leave paw prints?”

Hinata nodded, following the story so far. “So, then what?”

Moniwa and Kenma exchanged a glance. Kenma rolled his eyes as Moniwa turned the page in his notebook. “Inuoka believes it might be a ghost.”

“Which is stupid.” Kenma uttered.

“If you say so—”

“After all the crazy magical things we’ve seen, I refuse to believe that a wolf of all things is haunting that city.”

Nishinoya leaned back as Hinata seemed confused at the hostility in the air. “Basically Inuoka thinks it’s an old legend becoming true. Something about the kings and queens of old rising from the grave.”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh.”

“Huh?”

All eyes went to Hinata as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “So if it’s not a ghost, what is it?”

Kenma shrugged. “It could all just be the ramblings of a madman. We didn’t _see_ any tracks. No-one’s reported anything since then either. So it could just be a trick of the light—or lack of it.”

“That doesn’t sit right with me or Inuoka though.” Moniwa replied.

“A lot of things don’t sit right with us these days.” Kenma’s gaze met Hinata’s. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Clearly Hēishān thinks you need to focus on finding ‘the void’, whatever it is.”

Sensing that the conversation was at an end for the night, Nishinoya yawned loudly. The gesture prompted the group to disband for now, leaving the speculation for the next day. As the candles were blown out, they retired to their rooms, leaving Lev in the tower to sleep where he had curled up amongst the blankets.

 

* * *

 

 

The shimmering water on the lake was a welcome sight for Tobio as he finally returned home. The city was bustling that morning, even with the early hour that they had arrived. As soon as the townsfolk caught sight of their king, cheers and applause broke out, Tobio forced a smile as he greeted them. It felt like a hero’s welcome, but he didn’t feel like a hero. Sure, his men had been instrumental in pushing back the enemy long enough for a surrender to be declared, but it hadn’t been without its cost.

Many inexperienced warriors had died, and their kingdom may be safe for now but there was trouble still brewing in the western kingdom. Tooru was still no closer to regaining control, even with Iwaizumi laid to rest. Lady Ise and Lord Makino had taken matters into their own hands as Shirabu did his best to counsel the mourning king. However, Tooru had to choose to muster the strength to return to his throne, he could not be forced.

As Hokubujōsai came into view, Tobio felt a wave of relief. Once inside the familiar walls of his home, he let out a heavy sigh. Inuoka greeted him with a solemn smile, knowing the situation clearer than most.

“There are no outstanding matters that require immediate attention.” He spoke softly. “The people understand that you must be tired.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Tobio sighed, “but rest must wait just a little while.” He turned to Asahi and Yamaguchi. “I’ll be at the shrine.”

With that, he strode towards the stairs leading down into the bowels of the castle. Behind the sliding fence panels and along the narrow cave path, he came upon the imposing structure; the statue of the dragon wrapped around the alter. Still in his travelling clothes, he removed his crown from his head and set it down, striking stone against stone to light the brazier and then use the same flame to light the incense sticks.

As he sunk to one knee, he sighed.

“Ancestors,” he spoke quietly “I fear I have failed to uphold my end of the alliance. Sure, we beat back our foe, but they are not destroyed. Instead, Iwaizumi died, and the Brotherhood suffered an equally devastating blow. If anything, we are now in more danger than we were before.”

The wind whistled in the cavern, the fire catching. He felt a chill as he squeezed his hands together.

“Hēishān, protector of my kingdom, protector of this land and all those who live within it, hear my plea.” He paused, wetting his lips as he tried to word his thoughts. “Grant me wisdom to lead in these troubled times. I do not know what lies ahead for me, for us as a kingdom. But I know the road will not be smooth.”

There was a skin-crawling sensation as he knelt there, like a thousand eyes were on him. His pulse thudded loudly in his ears, he was alone, but he didn’t feel alone.

“There must be a way to ensure peace, some way…” He sighed, letting his posture relax. “…please…”

There was a rumble, almost like thunder. He met the gaze of the stone dragon. The skin-crawling sensation intensified as the brazier crackled in front of him.

“Give me something.”

An abrupt gust of wind fanned the flames of the brazier, the orange glow illuminating the stone face of the dragon. Shadows danced around him as the light moved, the flames licked the air as the kindling was engulfed at a more ferocious pace. As he watched the flames grow more and more, he heard whispers on the wind, several different voices of varying pitches.

“ _Shoyo._ ”

“ _Call upon him._ ”

“ _Just like we called upon Yukio_.”

Tobio scowled. “Who the hell is Yukio?”

“ _The Battle of the Black Mountain_ ”

Tobio shook his head. “I don’t know anything about that—”

The fire hissed violently. “ _Then learn._ ”

With another abrupt gust of wind, the fire died down, returning to its previous state. A little shaken at the brash nature of the conversation and the fact he hadn’t really anticipated that much from them, Tobio nodded.

“Very well, I shall learn.” He uttered. “Thank you for your time, guidance and patience.”

He stood up, collected his crown before extinguishing the incense sticks. Leaving the brazier to burn out on its own, he left the shrine. This ‘battle of the black mountain’ was news to him, but then again, there were many stories from his family’s long reign and even before the crown took control. It could mean anything, but even so, it was the guidance he got from the spirits so he had to work with it.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least get a good night’s sleep first.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata had a very restless night. Sleep did not come easily to him, his mind was bubbling with ideas of what ‘the void’ could be, what Hēishān meant by it, what other element it would be tied to. Dawn was just beginning to break when he could take it no longer. He left the room he shared with Kenma to seek out something to do whilst most of the fort remained asleep. The silence within the stone walls was somewhat comforting as he entered the common quarters. The fire had long since burnt out overnight, so he set some fresh firewood in the grate and snapped a flame into existence. Sitting on the floor, he watched the fire take hold.

Holding up his palm to the warmth, he remembered how the dusk sky had looked between his fingers, the purples and blues mixing together in the void between his fingers.

As the last thought occurred to him, his eyes widened.

“The void…between other elements.” He breathed.

He held out both hands in front of him, palms facing up. Splaying his fingers, he summoned elements on each fingertip; fire, ice, lightning and rock. He rotated his thumbs as the air around him moved in tandem with his thoughts.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. In his mind’s eye he thought of the purple flame, the coolness to its touch. An uneasy feeling rose inside him as he focused on it. The flame in his mind glowed brighter as the surroundings morphed into the mage tower. His fingers were beginning to sting as he focused harder.

“ _The Void, Shoyo._ _”_ The whisper came. “ _Find the void._ ”

He wasn’t sure where to look, where could there possibly be a void?

“ _It_ _’s not a place. It’s who you are_.”

The uneasiness within him rose up, just like the guilt had. In quick succession, emotions surged through him; guilt at what he had done, anger at what had come to pass, hopelessness at being unable to prevent any of it. Fear spiked as his thoughts turned to the future, his family’s future, the guild’s future. What was going to happen? What if he couldn’t fix it? What if he failed?

“ _The void, Shoyo, control it._ ”

He felt a new burning sensation in his hands, like frostbite but _alive_. Tears were trickling down his cheeks as the pain intensified.

What if he couldn’t control it? What if he wasn’t able to use it? Lightning flashed in his mind, fire engulfed the room. A chill ran down his spine as the stone flooring began to crumble.

“ _You alone are capable, but you must let the magic flow._ ”

There was a sharp pang between his fingers, his eyes flew open. Looking down at his hands, the gaps between his fingers were being filled with a dark mist, swirling in the air. He glared at it, willing it to move at his command. Slowly, the swirling mist began to move, extending past his fingers.

He moved one hand towards the fire, watching as the mist continued to extend its reach. As the flames touched the tendrils, purple fire took hold, rushing back toward him. Cold to the touch, he hissed and withdrew his hand.

He wasn’t entirely sure what this was still, but he was starting to get a vague notion. The void fed off negative emotions, or at least used them to manifest. There was a stray thought that occurred; how powerful would Akaashi be with such an element? The trouble was, now he had learnt of one, there was the final mystery element to go. And this one didn’t even have a name yet.

With a snap of his fingers, he ceased all conjurations and lay back on the hard floor. Exhaustion crept up on him quickly and the next thing he was aware of was Kunimi shaking him awake.

“Tell me you didn’t sleep here all night.” He uttered as Hinata rubbed his eyes.

“No…” he yawned “just…a while?”

Kunimi didn’t seem impressed but didn’t question him further. “Suga’s made breakfast.”

With a nod, Hinata got to his feet and followed the other into the west wing. The kitchen took up most of the space with its roasting spit and pots held over flames. A long solid wood table flanked with benches had been laid out with bread and fruits. Yaku and Kiyoko were eating, the rest of the guild either asleep or already been and gone.

As Hinata sat down next to Yaku, he looked at his hands. Up the sides of each finger were red lines, almost like burns. Yaku noted him staring and nudged him with his elbow.

“You good?”

“Y-Yeah.” He forced a smile. “Just been trying out some new…stuff.”

There was a shared glance of uncertainty between Yaku and Kiyoko as Kunimi flopped down opposite Hinata.

“Like what?” Kiyoko asked, picking at her bread.

“Like…” Hinata glanced at his fingers “Lightning coated icicles.” He lied.

Kunimi snorted. “Okay then.”

Yaku narrowed his eyes at Hinata but shrugged. “A’ight.”

Suga hadn’t been privy to the conversation as he walked over and nodded in greeting to Hinata. After letting him eat his fill, Suga held up a thin wooden plate with a pile of scraps on it.

“Can you take this to Lev please, I assume you’re going to the mage tower.”

Hinata nodded, stuffing one last piece of bread in his mouth as he took the plate. He avoided any further questions about his new marks as he made for the door immediately. As the door to the mage tower beckoned, he flexed his fingers and was surprised to find no pain.

Opening the door, he saw Lev sat in the middle of the floor. Odd in itself, without the new look about him.

Lev had a strange purple aura around him.

“Uh…Kenma?” He called up the stairs, hoping maybe the other had been testing a new herb on Lev. “Or…anyone?”

No response, the distant caws of the crows signalled no-one was up there. He cautiously approached the guild pet. He set the plate down and watched as Lev padded over, tail high in the air, and began nibbling at the scraps of food Suga had set aside for him. The purple wisps moved around him but also seems to be emanating from him. Hinata said nothing as he watched and waited. This morning had been too much for him already without this new mystery to solve.

As Lev sat down, licking his lips and purring. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do?” He asked, not quite appreciating how Lev’s eyes were focused on him. “Why are you glowing purple?”

As Lev tilted his head to the side, Hinata expected the usual chirp in response.

That was not what he got.

“I mean I ate a purple flame, maybe that was it.”

Hinata’s mind froze. He was caught between sheer disbelief and utter terror. Lev continued looking at him, not seeming to note how odd this was.

“You…wha…” Hinata stammered, running a hand through his hair.

“It was kinda cold.” Lev’s tail twitched. “And then the purple started.”

Hinata felt like this was a bad dream.

“…oh god Kenma is not going to like this.”

Lev perked up, standing up immediately. “Ooh Kenma! We should go find him!”

“No!”

Lev was too quick for Hinata, already trotting toward the open door. Hinata lunged to catch him but failed. The clicking of paws against wood signalled Lev was already at the staircase to the second floor.

Today was going to be a long day, Hinata could feel it.


	28. Portals

**XXVIII**

**Portals**

When the news spread around the guild that ‘something weird was going on’, Kunimi had to laugh a little. Though as soon as he saw Daichi’s exasperated expression, he figured it was maybe more serious than first thought. There was a _lot_ of yelling, mostly in confusion and disbelief, coming from the mage tower. Yaku seemed less than enthusiastic to find out what was going on but Daichi didn’t move a muscle even when something shattered.

“Well, I guess I’ll go look?” Yaku offered as both Suga and Kiyoko nodded.

“Please do.” Kiyoko smiled, continuing to take a drink, seemingly not bothered too much by the potential chaos brewing.

Kunimi tagged along, curious as to what mundane problem was plaguing their mages that morning. It was probably something stupid like Nishinoya foraged the wrong mushroom and the ones he collected we hallucinogenic or something. As they climbed the staircase to the top of the tower, the edge in Kenma’s voice didn’t bode well.

“Alright, what the fuck is going on—” Yaku sighed as he stepped out into the library. His eyes scanned the scene before him; Nishinoya’s hands were aglow with sparks, not unusual really, Hinata’s wide eyes were tracking back and forth between Kenma and Lev as Moniwa looked ready to have a nervous breakdown.

The sound of shattering glass had been the result of an ink bottle hitting the table at high speed, though who had thrown it was the least of anyone’s concerns as Yaku set his eyes on their cat.

“Why the fuck is Lev glowing?” He said, folding his arms across his chest. “What did you feed him?”

“He ate an enchanted flame of sorts.” Kenma carefully replied, the edge to his voice clear as he kept his distance from the feline. “It’s had some side effects.”

Yaku could tell, the purple wisps that pulsed around the grey cat were enough to tip anyone off that something weird was occurring. He sighed heavily.

“Is that all?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, glancing at Lev who was staring at Yaku with his large green eyes. “Why don’t you ask him?”

Scowling in puzzlement, Yaku met Lev’s gaze. The cat’s tail twitched as he sat on the table, fur covered in splashes of ink from the broken bottle. Kunimi wasn’t sure how to react to this situation, it seemed that he wasn’t the only one as Yaku refused to play along. The silence between the group was tense until a new voice broke it.

“You’re such a spoilsport Yaku~” Lev chirped, his voice a more playful tone than Kenma’s. Yaku tensed up at the sudden heightening of weirdness.

“Did…what the fuck?” He unfolded his arms. “Did you just—”

“Why is everyone making a big deal out of this?”

“Because you’re a cat and cats can’t speak the human language!” Nishinoya replied, exasperation in his voice.

Yaku glanced back at Kunimi who was equally disturbed at the events unfolding. He looked back to Lev with no idea how he was going to handle this.

“So…you ate an enchanted flame.”

“Yeah!”

“And then you just…were able to talk?”

“Yep.”

“And this didn’t seem weird to you at all?”

“Nope.”

Yaku sighed heavily, looking to Kenma for some sort of help. Kenma shrugged.

“So now what guys?” Lev asked, his ears moving slightly to follow the sound of movement as Kunimi paced around the table. Purple wisps moved without a sense of purpose, just wafting in the breeze.

“Now we get rid of whatever this…side effect is.” Yaku stated.

“What? No!” Lev stood up and backed away slightly, fur standing on end. “Why?”

“Because I can deal with all the other batshit crazy things these mages get up to, but I don’t think Daichi and Suga will appreciate a talking cat!”

Hinata stepped forward, putting himself between Yaku and Lev. “Wait, I-uh…” he was flustered as Yaku gave him a scrutinising look. “Maybe this isn’t a bad thing! Maybe…maybe Lev can help us!”

“Go on.” Yaku set his hands on his hips, waiting for Hinata’s no doubt genius plan.

Trying to think up something quickly, Hinata panicked. “Well, the purple element—I mean flame that Lev ate…I uh, it’s a _special_ element.”

Yaku didn’t seem convinced, neither did anyone else really.

Hinata startled to ramble. “And well, _I_ _’m_ the aura mage, and so like…I need Lev to…show me the element? Because, the flame was talking to me and it was saying a lot of stuff but like Hēishān, it was being real cryptic so I was gonna talk to it more but then Lev _ate_ it so—”

Yaku rubbed his forehead. “Alright, shut up for like two moments.”

Kenma took this moment to voice his opinion finally. “I agree with Hinata. Whatever that flame was, it’s now in Lev.”

“That…is a weird way to put it but okay.” Yaku sighed.

“So until we know what it is, we can’t really force it out of Lev.” Kenma glanced at the purple wisps. “At least not whilst it’s doing…whatever it’s doing.”

Sensing defeat, Yaku rolled his eyes. “Alright. But one of you has to come with me now and tell Daichi what’s happened.” As Lev made to jump down from the table, Yaku pointed at him. “Not you. You stay here.”

Lev sighed, the sigh sounding more feline-like than human. “You’re so boring Yaku.”

“No, I just don’t want Akaashi coming across you and flipping the fuck out.” Yaku uttered, reminding them all that there was one mage in the fort that probably would react poorly to this. “Stay here.”

Hinata got the impression that he had to go and talk to Daichi, mainly as Kenma gently pressed a hand to his back as he began to follow Yaku down the stairs.  The guild leader was sat outside watching Kindaichi groom one of the horses, Kiyoko and Suga were a few paces away practising their archery skills whilst the wind was calm. As Daichi noticed Yaku leading both Kenma and Hinata out of the tower, he turned to nod in greeting, sensing there was some explanation headed his way.

“So, what was all the shouting about?”

Kenma glanced to Hinata, expecting him to take some responsibility for once. With the guild leader looking expectantly at him, Hinata tried to keep himself from rambling again.

“Uh, well, you see…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “there was a weird flame in the mage tower and it was purple, and weird, and it started talking to me saying I need to ‘find the void’ and other stuff.”

“Right…” Daichi glanced at Yaku who gave him a look that basically said, ‘just wait, there’s more’.

“And so I was like ‘sure, sounds fun’, well not actually but you know. Hēishān wasn’t very helpful so maybe this flame would be?” Hinata started gesturing to the air as he continued. “And so I went to bed, woke up, did some practice focusing on elements and stuff and then I walked into the mage tower earlier and Lev was sat there where the flame was and he was glowing and stuff. So then it’s like ‘okay…’ and then he starts _talking_!”

“And everything went downhill from there.” Kenma added. “But I believe that Lev’s…new ability…might of some use.”

Daichi rubbed his chin in thought, not immediately replying as he mulled over the situation at hand. He hadn’t heard anything about this purple flame before now, and the idea that it was enchanted and that Lev had eaten it wasn’t exactly a comforting thought.

“So,” he frowned momentarily “Lev _ate_ a flame.”

“Yeah, and now he can talk!” Hinata reiterated.

“And you said this flame spoke to you about finding the void?”

“Yeah.”

Daichi looked to Yaku who shrugged. “So Lev ate it, and it granted him powers to talk…so what _is_ it?”

“We don’t know. Not really.” Kenma replied. “But I’m guessing, if it has anything to do with a sixth or even seventh element that Hinata could learn, then Lev might actually be able to teach him about it.”

Daichi paused for thought, glancing over to Suga and Kiyoko still wrapped up in their archery training. As he glanced back to Hinata and Kenma, he sighed heavily.

“Can you get in contact with Inuoka? Does he have any ideas?”

Kenma nodded. “I can try summoning him, but I doubt he’ll have anything—”

“Maybe send Lev through the portal to him, heck I don’t know.” Daichi laughed nervously. “Seriously, I’m not a mage so I don’t know. All I’ll say is be careful, whatever you’re doing, it’s more unusual than normal so…”

“No summoning mysterious magics unless we know what it is, got it.” Kenma nodded.

“It’s not very mysterious if we know what it is…” Hinata uttered under his breath.

“And try not to get a rise out of Akaashi,” Daichi added “he’s still very unpredictable at the moment. He keeps mentioning going off on a revenge plot against Suguru.”

Hinata and Kenma shared a glance. Akaashi being unpredictable seems to be the new normal and it wasn’t a good one. Sensing they had escaped a scolding, they nodded and made their way back to the mage tower.

Whilst they had been gone, Nishinoya had calmed down, as had Moniwa. Lev was sat on the table grooming himself when they arrived. He looked up when he heard them arrive, ears twitching.

“Hey! What did Daichi say?” Lev chirped.

Kenma still wasn’t used to hearing a human voice coming from Lev, he blinked in surprise before replying; “Uh, he said not to get a rise out of Akaashi and to talk to Inuoka.”

“Talk to Inuoka?”

“The portal.” Kenma sighed, making his way over to one of the locked chests shoved between two bookcases. He pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment before picking up some candles from one of the shelves.

Clearing a space on the table, he unrolled the scroll and set the candles on the corners to keep it flat. On the parchment were thick inked lines in a circular shape, several symbols were written around the outside that resembled the runes in the eastern kingdom for opening a portal for communication.

Kenma hadn’t dabbled too much in making his own, but the one Inuoka gave him had served them well so far.

He sighed heavily before clapping his hands together and letting out a more controlled breath. As his hands began to glow a soft white, he placed them in the circle and murmured a few words. As he took them away, the parchment shimmered like a pond surface, distorting as it began to swirl. They waited in silence, Lev looking curiously at the portal.

The swirling mists dispersed and Inuoka’s slightly reserved expression came into view.

“Kenma? Something wrong?”

Kenma smiled slightly. “Uh, depends on your definition.”

Inuoka frowned. “What happened?”

“Lev happened.”

On cue, Lev poked his head over the portal, getting a good look at Inuoka before opening his mouth. “Hey Inuoka!”

The ice mage on the other end startled. Inuoka took several steps back for a moment, eyes wide and hands up in a defensive stance. As he came to his senses, he stepped back to talk to them.

“Okay even I know that’s not normal.” He said. “What happened?”

Kenma sighed heavily before telling the other the chain of events that led to this conversation; how a purple flame had appeared, spoken to him and Hinata, mentioned a seventh element, then proceeded to get eaten by Lev who now glows purple and can speak.

“And Daichi seemed less than concerned, but then again, he’s got more pressing matters like Akaashi trying to leave on a murder mission.” Kenma concluded. “So yeah, thoughts?”

Inuoka seemed confused, at this point everyone was in varying states of accepting this new normal. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought, rubbing his chin before beginning to pace his quarters.

“It was purple, yes?”

“Purple. And cold to the touch.” Hinata answered. “Not like normal fire.”

“…what did it taste like?”

Lev sneezed, tail tensing up momentarily. “Uh, cold.”

Inuoka hummed. “Can you do any other crazy things Lev?”

“They won’t let me leave this tower.”

“Can’t imagine why….” Nishinoya hissed.

Inuoka nodded. “Here’s my theory;”

“Yay theories!” Lev chirped, rolling over onto his back. Kenma inhaled sharply at the attitude but said nothing as Inuoka continued.

“So, this element identified itself as the void. Hinata, do you know anything?”

Caught off guard, Hinata startled slightly. “Uh, uh well I thought it was like, the void between elements—but then it was all…” he gestured to the air in a strange manner, prompting raised eyebrows. “Like it said it’s not a thing or a place…it’s who I am?”

Inuoka nodded again. “Alright. So, in a really hella old tome I once read, which has since become lost in the attack blah blah…it mentioned something akin to the elements that make up who we are.”

“Convenient.” Kenma remarked, almost underwhelmed. “So you think it’s that?”

Inuoka shrugged. “There are so many rumoured elements, it could be any of them.”

“Well how do we narrow it down?” Nishinoya asked “Throw Lev and Hinata into as many life or death situations as possible and see what happened?”

“Uh, I vote no.” Hinata replied.

“Sounds like fun, when do we start?” Lev chirped.

“I’m not letting a cat decide my fate!”

“You let a ghostly dragon do it—” Lev got cut off as Kenma picked him up by the scruff of his neck. “Hey now.”

“Just because you can talk, doesn’t mean you get to dictate things.” He uttered. “In any case, Inuoka is right, there are too many rumours. We need something more solid to go on.”

Lev squirmed in Kenma’s hold, not appreciating the manhandling. Kenma held him firmly.

“So back to square one.” Nishinoya looked to Moniwa. “This shit is getting old. I wanna _solve_ something already!”

Lev kept squirming despite Kenma’s strong grip, twisting his body this way and that. As the wriggling cat got too much for Kenma’s hand to hold, he dropped onto the table.

Except he dropped onto the parchment, specifically, inside the portal boundary.

Lev vanished in an instant, and the next thing anyone knew was Inuoka’s confused yelp and a surprised meow followed by the sound of someone falling over. Crowding around the portal, they saw that Lev was now, apparently, in the mage quarters of Hokubujōsai.

“What the fuck just happened?” Nishinoya broke the silence and Inuoka stood up and looked down at his own feet.

“Uh, I just received a cat.” Inuoka’s voice was shaky as he picked up Lev who seemed perfectly fine in spite of the abnormal mode of transport. “Which is alarming on many levels.”

Kenma read the symbols and runes around the circle, it was definitely a conversation-only portal. No-one had mastered the art of passing objects through such portals as of yet, heck even this portal was revolutionary.

And yet somehow Lev had just moved through it like it was an open window.

Nishinoya set his hand against the shimmering surface, there was a solid table under his hand. Kenma too placed his palm against the portal and found the solid table underneath. After they removed their hands, Hinata dared to try it himself, his hand didn’t go through but he did feel a fierce charge of energy zap through his fingertips causing him to pull back abruptly.

“…okay this is far too weird.” Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re telling me,” Inuoka replied “Tobio is gonna be really fucking confused.”

“Ooh Tobio!” Lev chirped, trying to wriggle out of Inuoka’s grasp.

“No, no you’re not doing this Lev.”

“Try and stop me, I’m a magical cat!” Lev yowled.

There were the sounds of a scuffle before the slamming of a sliding door. Inuoka returned to the portal looking exhausted.

“Okay. So now what?”

Kenma shrugged. “He’s your problem now.”

“Not. Funny.”

“Seriously, can he even come back?”

Inuoka looked down at his feet as yowls of how ‘unfair’ it was that Lev was being kept a prisoner in a castle drifted through the air.

“Maybe we should work out how this happened?”

Hinata looked down at his hands. The gaps between his fingers were still marked up from earlier that morning, the memory of the black mists swirling between them fresh in his mind. He cast his mind back to the weird images he had seen, the elements in the mage tower tearing it apart.

Come to think of it, the purple flame had appeared in the centre of the tower, and there was always a weird feeling there to Hinata.

He wordlessly left the table, descending the stairs quickly until he reached the ground floor. He stood still in the centre of the room, trying to feel any shifts in feeling. The usual energy he felt thrumming through his body was quicker, the five runestones bumping against his neck.

As he thought of the magical stones, he sprinted back up the stairs and grabbed Kenma by the shoulders.

“Do you have a purple stone?”

Kenma normally would’ve demanded an explanation, but considering the circumstances, he simply nodded and walked back over to the locked chest. After rummaging for a few moments he pulled out a larger than usual stone, it was roughly cut and heavy but Hinata took it anyway.

Back on the ground floor, this time with Nishinoya at his heels, Hinata stood still in the centre of the room, holding the large rock between his hands.

He inhaled deeply, feeling the same intense surge of energy that he had felt that morning. Once again, he felt the guilt rising in his being.

He was starting to see a connection.

As he focused, he wasn’t aware of the elemental energy that was coming off of his body; sparks began to fly, small flames began swirling around him. Nishinoya watched in a mixture of fear and awe as snow appeared from nowhere and began falling.

By the time Kenma and Moniwa arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Hinata was surrounded by a vortex of different elements swirling together. Fire, ice and lightning clashed with rumbles of thunder and the shattering of rock and ice. A gust of wind conjured from nowhere caught anything loose in its path; parchment, leaves, feathers from the crows above and carried them around Hinata as he stood there, eyes shut and focusing.

In his mind, he could see it, the two purple orbs intertwining with one another as the other elements swirled around them.

“ _Let the magic flow._ ” A voice called.

The rock in Hinata’s hands grew icy cold as he held it, it began to vibrate in his hand as he reached out in his mind into the unknown.

He needed to succeed. He needed to gain this power. He _had_ to. He was the only one, the one who could right this wrong. He could fix this. But he _needed_ the power.

He reached for the void, grasping it with both hands.

The rock split in his hands, with a loud rumble akin to thunder the floor beneath him gave way. He felt himself falling before a sudden chill overtook him, then nothing.


	29. The Vault

**XXIX**

**The Vault**

As the dust settled, Kenma could see down into the new cellar they had acquired; it wasn’t just a dirt hole like he had been expecting. Despite the violent nature of the floor caving in, a stone staircase followed the wall down in a spiral, mostly intact apart from huge chunks of stone resting atop each step. Peering down, he could see Hinata in the rubble.

“…do we get the others?” Nishinoya asked.

“Uh…” Kenma seemed at a loss. “Not yet?”

Moniwa shook his head. “I’ll go and quietly inform Daichi. You two try and get him out of there before the entire guild shows up wondering what the hell is going on.”

As Moniwa left them, Kenma immediately made his way to the top of the stairs and began picking his way down. Nishinoya followed close behind. As they descended, Hinata stirred. By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, they could see that this wasn’t just a pit or weird foundation.

“Are those doors?” Nishinoya gestured to a set of double doors embedded in the wall. Hinata shakily got to his feet, dusting himself off before glancing around to find the runestone in two pieces. The two doors were carved in stone, ornate patterns dominating their form.

“Well, I guess as we’re here…” Kenma sighed, approaching them and placing a hand to them. When they didn’t budge, he frowned. “Or not…”

Hinata approached them, not minding the cuts and grazes littering his skin as he placed both hands against the doors. As he did so, a voice came out of nowhere, this time more familiar.

“ _Ah Shoyo._ ”

“Hēishān?” He said aloud. “What…what is this?”

“ _This is where you will find the answers you seek_.”

The stone doors cracked open, dust pluming into the air causing them to cough. He pushed the doors open more until they were able to slip inside. Instinctively he summoned a ball of light, immediately it became redundant as wall sconces lit without a command.

They were in a stone hallway lined with columns, nothing remarkable stood out to them as the torches illuminated the hallway.

“ _Proceed Shoyo._ ”

He let out a bated breath as he beckoned Kenma and Nishinoya to follow him. Neither of the others said anything as they walked down the short hallway to another set of doors. The idea that this had been under Kēpu yōsai the entire time and they hadn’t known was baffling to say the least.

Beyond the second set of doors, a chamber opened up. Bookcases lined the walls at first before making way for armour stands and pedestals. Upon the pedestals were glittering gems and elaborate pieces of jewellery.

“…what is this place?” Nishinoya breathed as Hinata halted.

At the far end of the chamber was a stone table, a statue of a dragon bore down on the table, eyes staring across the room at them. He slowly approached, feeling drawn to it. The dragon’s body twisted and curled around itself, black marble shimmered in the torchlight. There was a certain feeling of recognition as he gazed up at it.

“Hēishān?” He breathed.

“ _Yes._ ” The voice replied.

“That-that’s you?”

“ _It is._ ”

He glanced to his left and was caught off guard by another statue; a four-legged beast that resembled a stag with wings, except it had the face of a big cat and an impressive mane of fur. Its regal presence reminded Hinata of the griffins in the forest. Glancing to his right he saw a similar statue, except this one was more macabre; instead of a furry face of a big cat, its skull was showing, golden eyes were replaced with ruby red gems. Its mane was tattered and appeared more leathery than the other, wings were not feathers but instead like that of a dragon from the west.

“ _The Kirin_.”

“Kirin?” Hinata asked. “But Tobio—”

“ _A mistranslation from the old tongue._ _”_ Hēishān remarked. “ _They are the Kirin, protectors of the forest but also humble servants of those who command their respect._ ”

“So what is this place?” Hinata asked as Kenma and Nishinoya continued to gaze around the chamber at all the wonders.

“ _Do you recall Inuoka mentioning a sealed vault of knowledge, from long before his time?_ ”

Hinata tried to remember the conversation, it had been a while ago, many months in fact. King Tooru had visited and brought his court mage, the two court mages had a small argument over ‘forbidden tomes’ and their usefulness.

“Kinda?” He shrugged.

“ _House Kageyama sought to preserve the old magic. Magic that served and saved them countless times. Shoyo, it is no secret to you that the Empire does not approve of such magic._ ”

A conversation with Shirabu came to mind. Hinata nodded. “So…they sealed it here?”

“ _A fortress by the coast, far away from the city, what better place to hide the knowledge of your predecessor?_ ”

“So _what_ is here?”

Kenma had been examining the bookcases, he was somewhat disturbed by the number of taboo subjects here. Many titles he couldn’t read for they were in old runic languages and some not titled at all. Nishinoya’s attention had gone to the suits of armour not unlike that which they saw in the blacksmith’s workshop.

“ _Many answers to your questions lie within this chamber. Many truths are written within these tomes. It is up to you to decide whether they need to be revealed to the world._ ”

Hinata felt the presence of Hēishān wane as he looked down at the table. It was covered in gems which he assumed to be runestones. Amongst them, on a small pedestal, sat a large scroll sealed with wax. On closer examination, the wax seal depicted House Kageyama’s dragon.

He was unsure if he wanted to open it, getting distracted by Nishinoya calling him over. Atop three pedestals were carved wooden heads to set headpieces on. Upon these three heads were circlets made of silver, each with different coloured stones embedded in them. The differing design on each of them corresponded with the runes; teardrop outlines with the jagged edge for lightning, the flame for fire and the shard of ice.

“Cool huh.” Nishinoya remarked with a smile. “I bet these make you so powerful.”

Hinata didn’t reply, he was getting the idea that this vault wasn’t just to put pretty trinkets in. If House Kageyama wanted to protect them from the Empire, then everything in this chamber was of value to them.

“How’s the reading going?” Nishinoya called to Kenma.

“Curious.” Kenma remarked in reply. “There’s weeks of reading here. But I’m not sure what we’re looking for.”

Hinata paced over to the bookcase Kenma was stood at. Leather-bound tomes and sealed scrolls were stuffed in haphazardly, no system seemed evident as he scanned his eyes over the books.

He closed his eyes as he held his hand up, waiting for some sort of sign. He felt drawn to the right, fingertips running over spines until he halted. The book was thinner than most but heavy. As he looked at the cover, he felt a strange tingling in his fingers.

“ _Writings of Yukio Kusunoki - Aura Mage to House Kageyama_.” Hinata read aloud.

“Hinata,” Kenma murmured “how did you read that?”

Looking back at the engraved cover, the script was not their common language. It was something much older, almost unrecognisable.

“I…don’t know.”

Distant voices called for them. Daichi’s concerned tone spurred them to forget finding answers for now and return to the fort above.

Once above ground once more, Hinata sat patiently as Suga fussed over his minor injuries. Kenma explained to Daichi what happened after Moniwa left and how there was apparently a secret vault of knowledge below their new home.

“And Tobio doesn’t know anything about it?”

“If Hēishān is to be believed…no.” Kenma glanced at Hinata who remained quiet for once. “I’m not sure we should tell him yet.”

“It’s his family’s legacy.” Daichi firmly stated. “He deserves to know.”

“Inuoka didn’t even know this place existed _here_.” Kenma replied. “We don’t know what Tobio’s ancestors sealed away. As Hēishān said, it’s up to Hinata whether the truth gets out.”

Daichi seemed at a loss. The rest of the guild had assembled in the common quarters to hear out this new development. Akaashi remained poker-faced at the new revelations, Bokuto seemed interested but not to the same giddying degree he would’ve been in the past. Hinata noticed this, a pang of guilt rose again but he beat it down as Suga finished checking his cuts and grazes for serious damage.

“Also Lev is _where_?”

Kenma cracked a smile. “He fell through a portal.”

“Right, well figure that out first.” Daichi told them. “I don’t need Tobio summoning us over our cat appearing in his castle.”

Kenma’s smile grew a little. “Sure…that would be a tragedy.”

“Kenma…” Daichi’s tone implied he wasn’t in the mood for games.

“Sure, I’ll figure out how our dumbass cat fell through a portal. But at least let Hinata investigate the vault.”

Daichi exchanged a glance with Suga who shrugged. “Fine, but don’t summon any more weird things.”

Hinata nodded. As the mages left quickly, Daichi sighed heavily. This day had been far too eventful for it to be barely midday.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the afternoon Kenma poured over any and all information he could find one how these portals worked. Inuoka did his best to explain the process without Lev interrupting him with mundane requests for food or freedom. No matter how hard they tried to alter the runes around the edge, the patterns of the lines, even introducing new herbs and elements, nothing would permit anyone or thing to pass through the portal.

He was beginning to get frustrated.

“What are we missing?” Kenma sighed as Moniwa gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I mean, Lev ate the flame of…the void, yeah sure we’ll call it that,” Nishinoya remarked, “so maybe it’s…something to do with that?”

“Well Hinata would be the only one then, and he’s in the vault.”

“Plus that doesn’t really explain what the void is?” Inuoka chimed in. “Sure, Lev was gifted with it but what is it?”

Hinata hadn’t gone into detail about what the void was or felt like. In all honesty he didn’t know what it was. All he knew was that the guilt and pain of loss spiked when he tried to wield it. As he stood alone in the chamber, he flicked through the book he had picked up earlier. The writing was foreign to him, yet he could understand it. It was bizarre on many levels.

Most of the writings spoke of the mage’s travels in the realm, mostly around the present-day kingdom of Kageyama and then further afield to the northern territories. It seemed that this Yukio didn’t venture west often, opting to stay in the mountains of the east instead.

As he flicked through more of the journal, he read of the mage’s journey in his powers, how he learnt to wield the five base elements and gained respect in the court of Kageyama. Whilst things appeared good, there were many mentions of the Empire in the journal.

_‘Another scout arrived today. His majesty wasn’t very open to negotiating with them. He sees the new empire as a band of savages pretending to be noblemen._

_I don_ _’t know how long they’ll allow the scouts to return with nothing, but I noticed that it’s never the same one twice…_ ’

‘ _The Imperial Palace of The Summer Vale. That_ _’s what they call themselves. His majesty tells me that he respects them, but there are vicious rumours that they don’t treat mages with respect. I fear for my brethren. I hope this doesn’t spread._ ’

Hinata scanned the pages of notes detailing taming a bear, a conversation with a healer about new flowers spotted in the forests to the north. His attention waning until he found a page with only one sentence;

‘ _They invaded our neighbours. We received word this morning from one of our rangers. This isn_ _’t good._ ’

There were more pages of mundane writings before the sombre tone returned.

‘ _We_ _’ve received a surge of people looking for safety in our kingdom. Our kind-natured reputation is flattering but I worry it’ll make us a target. The volcano to the north of the fortress has been more active recently, some elders believe a dragon has taken up residence._

 _I feel like this is an omen of sorts. Maybe the dragon will ward off the empire, or maybe it_ _’ll wipe us out before they do._ ’

Hinata glanced to the statue of Hēishān before going back to the lengthier entries.

‘ _I encountered the Kirin again today. They are peaceful creatures, wise beyond their years as well. They ensure me that they only wish to protect the land and therefore protect our kingdom._

 _I spoke to his majesty and persuaded him to meet with them. They spoke in length about the threats to the kingdom. The connection established between king and beast is a unique one and I hope it lasts._ ’

He hummed in thought. So Yukio was the one who first made contact with the Kirin, that was interesting to him.

‘ _They_ _’ve moved close to our border. His majesty has rallied his men for battle. Myself and the court of mages are prepared to stand with them. We have heard their numbers are huge, so I feel that there is one way to gain an upper hand._

_Sightings from Akumanokuchi of a dragon caught my attention and gave me an idea._

_It is risky, but I am the beast tamer, and no beast is more worthy of battle than a dragon. I shall set off at dawn_ _’s light and hopefully I will be able to gain the dragon’s trust enough to save the kingdom._ ’

He set the journal down for a moment. The parallels between himself and Yukio were beginning to become more obvious. The quiet of the chamber was calming, he felt at ease in the lonely room.

He turned the page, finding it blank. He turned another page, blank again. Thinking that the dragon must’ve eaten the mage, he flicked through more blank pages before coming across one last entry;

_‘Hēishān is his name. Fitting, for a dragon that sits atop a mountain blackened with ash._

_I write this as I hurry down the mountain towards the city. Signal fires have been lit. The Army is coming._

_House Kageyama stands tall in times of strife, they have never been conquered, only feared. That fear has led to this battle._

_I struck a deal with H_ _ēishān, he will aide us if I summon him, but ultimately the burden falls upon my shoulders. He said to me;_

_With great power comes greater burdens and it is only those with the strongest wills who can hold those burdens on their shoulders._

_Few are given the chance to change their destiny and fewer do when opportunity arises._

_I do not know what this battle holds for us. But I hope the ancestors smile upon us. I hope that our defiance will be recorded in the tomes of time. I hope the line continues throughout the ages, that this dynasty never ends._

_I am honoured to have served House Kageyama._ ’

The journal stops there. Hinata let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to the statue of Hēishān.

“This Yukio, what happened to him?”

There was silence for a moment but Hinata could sense the presence of the other.

“ _He was courageous, but he did not belong on a battlefield._ ”

“He died.”

“ _He died. But there was something about him that transcends the events of that day. His defiance. His grit. His power. His desire to do good._ ”

Hinata looked down at the journal. Sorrow washed over him as he considered the sacrifice his predecessor made.

“ _Tell me Shoyo, with your powers, what do you desire most? Knowledge? Immortality? Power?_ ”

Hinata shook his head.

“I just,” he spoke quietly, feeling dwarfed in the room. “I just want to be the best I can be…”

“ _You seek the power of the void and its balance. Why?_ ”

The image of Kuroo’s body on the battlefield came back to him, the sounds of Akaashi’s sobs. The forlorn expressions of those who usually laughed until their sides hurt. His fingers twitched around the journal.

“Because I don’t want my friends to be sad. I want them to be happy. I want Kuroo back. I want everything to be okay again. Because I caused it all to happen how it did and I know I could’ve done better.”

There was a low hum.

“ _Do you know what the void is?_ ”

“Not really, it’s kinda…bad feelings?”

“ _The void is the regrets we carry with us, the darkness in men_ _’s hearts, the shadows in our lives. To control the void is to control your own regrets, sorrows, fury. To manipulate the negativity around you and not use it to harm others but to better the world._ ”

It explained the guilt rising up within him, if he was to control it, he had to confront it. It also explained why Akaashi would never be stable enough to wield such an element.

“And its balance?” Hinata asked. “What balances out the void?”

“ _The balance, the light to eclipse the void, to encourage others and inspire change. Change doesn_ _’t happen overnight, but the seeds of change must be sown and nurtured. You must show love, compassion, loyalty._ ”

“You can’t have one…”

“ _Without the other. You cannot dabble in the dark and reject the light. The light cannot be appreciated without the dark. Shoyo, to wield both elements you must remain true to yourself, your morals. You must have a clear head, a steady gaze to the future and not be tempted. That is why I made the deal with Yukio. He had that steadfast nature about him. I knew that he was a noble man of his word._ ”

“…so why have you picked me?”

“ _You have the makings of a great mage Shoyo. You show your friends undying loyalty, you put yourself in harm_ _’s way for kings you don’t know. You alone are seeking to change things for the better. Whilst everyone else moves on, you are fighting for a way to change it._ ”

“But I can’t. I can’t change the past.”

“ _But you can Shoyo. Just as Lev moved through portals to the fortress. You also have this power, but unlike Lev, you can control it._ ”

“What do you mean?”

There was a heavy sigh in the quiet room. “ _Inuoka perfected the art of making portals, but there is much more to them than carrying voices. Shoyo, here lies an opportunity, a chance if you will, for you to go back and change the course of time._ ”

“Ch-Change? What…that’s impossible.” He took a step back. “No, there’s no way I can…no-one’s done that before.”

“ _How do you know? There have been mages like you before. There have been men and women of great power long before you were born._ ”

“There are no tomes about it.” Hinata stated. “No-one even…it’s not even a legend…”

“ _Nothing is impossible if you put your mind, heart and soul into it. Even the improbable can become reality._ ”

If he was understanding this correctly, Hēishān was saying that he could use portals to go back in time. But it wasn’t going to be a walk in the forest. Deep inside himself, he knew that this was going to be hard.

But for a chance to bring Kuroo back, a chance to redeem himself, to save the guild such heartache and pain. If he truly was the only one capable, then he owed it to them to try. He owed it to those closest to Kuroo, the ones he called friends.

“I’ll do it.” He stated loudly, voice bouncing off the walls of the chamber. “I’ll…I’ll go back.”

The lit torches flickered as a strong breeze rushed through the previously stagnant air. He squinted as dust and dirt got picked up in the wind.

“ _One word of warning Shoyo; what you_ _’re embarking on is a task of danger but not in a physical sense. Once you go back, you must not reveal the future to those you find yourself with. You may be a powerful mage, but even you cannot influence all of fate’s choices. Make your decisions wisely and remember what you have been told._ ”

He nodded. “So how do I do it?”

“ _Conquer your void, eclipse the darkness but remember the lessons it teaches you. Then you will be ready_.”

He nodded, looking down at the journal in his hands. He wondered what would’ve happened if Yukio had survived the battle. Casting that thought aside, he set the journal back on the bookshelf.

He had to conquer the void, he understood that as he had to come to terms with what happened. He had to accept that his actions had consequences. He had already come to terms with most of it, but he had to _make peace_ with it.

He had to let the light shine through the shadows.

He already had an idea of how to do it, and it required talking to Akaashi. Nervous was an understatement as he considered how the other might react, but he had to confront the subject head-on.


	30. Guiding Light

**XXX**

**Guiding Light**

He had made it a point to not approach Akaashi alone since they returned to Kēpu yōsai. Once Akaashi had snapped out of the mute state, Hinata had made himself scarce. It had been fairly easy to give him a wide berth, Bokuto had been fiercely protective of him and Akaashi had not stepped foot inside the mage tower since leaving it that one evening.

It was almost like Akaashi had rejected magic. Hinata could understand to an extent, regardless of the powers they yielded, none of them had been able to stop Kuroo dying. None of them had been there when it happened. He supposed there was more to it but finding Akaashi was fairly easy given this new behaviour.

As much as Kēpu yōsai was a big fort, there were only so many places Akaashi could be.

If the other had been curious about the vault under the tower, he hadn’t shown it. If anything it made him more adamant he wasn’t getting involved. Hinata found him in the stables with Yuki, he spent a lot of time with Kuroo’s horse, often grooming her and talking in hushed tones. Most of the guild respected it was his way of coping and left him alone.

Which was precisely why Hinata was going to use it as an opportunity.

“Akaashi?” He knocked his knuckles against the large barn door of the stable building. The other horses, both belonging to the guild and borrowed from House Kageyama, were in their stalls sheltering from the still chilly breeze that hung around the fort. Akaashi glanced up from where he had been stroking Yuki’s nose. He barely smiled anymore, but there was a calmness to his gaze.

“Hinata.” He replied, voice neutral like it had been when they first met. This was the Akaashi he was familiar with to a degree; guarded, analytical and quiet. “Something the matter?”

Hinata stepped into the stable, closing the door behind him. The strong smell of hay and horse manure hung in the air, the various horses seemed curious at his presence but equally uncaring when they realised he had no treats for them. He walked toward Akaashi, halting a stall width from him. He swallowed, feeling uncertain but Hēishān’s words were at the back of his mind.

He needed to confront this, for both of them.

“No, nothing really,” he averted his gaze, glancing at Yuki. Her ears twitched as he spoke but her attention was on Akaashi. “Uh, how’s Yuki?”

Akaashi didn’t avert his gaze, continuing to look at Hinata with mild curiosity. “She’s okay.”

The silence after his response was noticeable. Hinata cleared his throat as he kicked up some dust on the floor. How was he meant to bring up the thorny topic? By all accounts, Akaashi seemed on the road to recovery, who knew how he’d react to Hinata reminding him that Kuroo was gone?

Shaking the apprehension aside, he inhaled sharply. Meeting Akaashi’s slate-grey eyes, he decided just to come out and say it.

“I’m sorry.” He bowed, not sure how else to react. “I’m sorry Akaashi.”

“…what?” Akaashi sounded confused, prompting Hinata to straighten his posture. “What are you talking about?”

“I-…uh…I’m sorry.” Hinata repeated. “For what happened.”

Akaashi’s expression hadn’t changed, but Hinata wasn’t taking that for a sign he was in the clear. He began to feel panicked as they just regarded each other.

“…when you came back to Kōshi, it was because Bokuto and I sunk the ship.” He replied. “… _I_ sunk the ship. The ship that the Serpents would use to start the war—Akaashi I’m sorry!” He bowed again, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. “I got Kuroo killed, and—and it’s all my fault! We should’ve just left the ship but Bokuto wanted to stop it going east and—”

Akaashi stepped forward and put a hand on Hinata’s head. He expected to feel a wave of calm, but there was none. He glanced up, hesitantly, as Akaashi gave him a pensive look.

“Kuroo died because Suguru slit his throat open.” He stated so matter-of-factly. “You were not responsible for his death.”

Hinata gulped. “But—but he wouldn’t have been there if I hadn’t—”

“Kuroo would’ve found a reason to duel Suguru.” Akaashi stated in a cold manner. “The fact it was there and then is irrelevant.”

“No it’s not!”

Akaashi frowned. “Hinata, don’t—”

Hinata brushed his hand away. “You don’t get it, we could’ve just left it all alone. Sure they would’ve gone east, sure they probably would’ve kidnapped and killed people but,” he paused trying to rationalise his thoughts “Takeshi would’ve had to delay invading. More time could’ve been bought!”

Akaashi shook his head, stepping away and turning away from Hinata. “No, _you_ _’re_ the one who doesn’t get it.” He uttered over his shoulder. “Takeshi was ready to invade regardless. Kuroo just…” he trailed off for a moment. “Tetsu wanted to buy more time. And I should’ve let him kill Suguru there and then.”

“You…huh?”

Akaashi wheeled around. “Hinata if anyone here is to blame for Tetsurou’s death, it’s Suguru first and foremost, but then _me_.” He snapped. “Because I was there when he let the chance slip away. He spared Suguru’s life only for his to be taken.”

There was a pause as Hinata understood what he had just been told. He stammered for a moment, not expecting Akaashi to be carrying self-loathing around with him.

“When he duelled Suguru, he managed to get an upper hand, he was ready to kill him there and there…” He clenched a hand into a fist as he recalled the moment. “For some reason he didn’t, and so I told Bokuto to unhand one of Suguru’s thugs. From there Kuroo lost his entire composure.” He let out a heavy sigh. “If he wasn’t up to it, I should’ve killed the fucker myself.”

“But you didn’t—”

“No, because I naively thought that this wasn’t my battle to finish.” Akaashi cut in. “Instead it got him killed. Suguru was right _there_ Hinata, and I let him walk away. And when we met Suguru again on the battlefield, I couldn’t get to Tetsurou in time to redeem myself. So you made the ship sink, sure it was probably a stupid thing to do, but you didn’t have a chance to save him like I did. And that’s what’s going to haunt me for the rest of my life.”

His bottom lip trembled as he clamped his mouth shut. Hinata was quiet as he tried to work out what he could possibly say to try and get the other to start forgiving himself.

“I guess neither of us could see what our choices would…cause.” He murmured. “But they’ve been made, so I guess we have to live with them.”

Akaashi’s eyes slipped shut slowly. “I guess we do.”

“We can try to make things better, just like Kuroo was trying…” He trailed off for a moment “we can try to shine a light in the darkness.”

There was a small snort from Akaashi, almost a sarcastic laugh. “You sound just like him in a way.” He met Hinata’s gaze, eyes glassy with tears. “How are you so optimistic after everything? After all the shit we’ve seen, all the death and destruction around us…just how?”

It would’ve been easy for Hinata to tell Akaashi the truth; that Hēishān had given him some words of wisdom but decided that words from an old dragon wouldn’t be much comfort to him. He tried to think why he was really so positive about life, how his humble upbringing had carried him this far in such a treacherous world.

He looked down at his hands, flames igniting with ease. “…when I discovered I could conjure fire, it was in the middle of a blizzard in the most difficult cold season we had experienced.” He turned his hands over, watching the fire move in tandem with him. “For months after that, my mother would often comment that it was the light in the darkness that our village needed. I was the flame of hope that things would be alright, that no matter what happened, I would be able to help light the way.”

As he glanced up to meet Akaashi’s gaze, he smiled weakly. “May-Maybe I can be that flame again, for us, for the guild.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Akaashi watched the fire around Hinata’s hands. In his memory he could see the pyre. He relaxed the tension in his body, swallowing as he wiped at his damp eyes.

“You really are a remarkable mage.” He murmured. “…completely blinded by innocence sometimes, but remarkable…” He stepped forth, minding the fire that still blazed as he set a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Just…try not to burn too bright for too long. Even the fiercest of flames will burn out if they’re not properly maintained.”

There was a sense of calm that fell this time as Akaashi touched him. Hinata could still sense a darkness within him, but it was less obvious now. He let his fire die out before abruptly pulling Akaashi into a hug, burying his face in the other’s chest.

“I won’t. I’ll fix it all.” He breathed, not sure if Akaashi really understood what he meant by that. “I-I’ll fix it, I promise.”

Even caught off guard, Akaashi didn’t flinch. The feeling of someone embracing him felt unfamiliar, but he accepted it. He didn’t hear what Hinata said, but he nodded, ruffling the other’s hair just as Kuroo would do to him.

The bittersweet memories that hung in his mind would be there regardless, he just had to accept them and begin to move on. If that meant following Hinata’s lead, then so be it.

 


	31. A King's Declaration

**XXXI**

**A King's Declaration**

“Battle of the Black Mountain?” Inuoka repeated as Tobio nodded. “Never heard of it.”

Tobio frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Inuoka shrugged, side-glancing at Lev. “Plus there are slightly more pressing matters.”

Tobio had been loosely told about the mage antics, specifically how Lev had ‘fallen’ through a portal of sorts and no-one knew how.

“Right, and what’s actually happened at Kēpu yōsai?”

Caught a little off guard, Inuoka glanced at Lev before meeting Tobio’s neutral gaze. “Uh, well, there was a minor…tremor. And uh, there’s a basement no-one knew about?”

“Go on.”

“There are all sorts of books and items down there, Kenma said that Hinata found some aura mage’s journal—”

“Yukio?”

Inuoka blinked. “Uh, I didn’t get a name?”

“I need to talk to Shoyo.”

It was as good as a direct order from his king, so Inuoka cleared his throat and loudly knocked on the wooden table. The open portal shimmered as Kenma came into view.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, Tobio wishes to talk to Hinata…like now.”

“He’s not here.”

“What?”

Kenma shrugged. “He left to accompany Suga on a hunt. Yeah it was weird to me too, but whatever. He’ll be back at sundown—”

Tobio gently pushed Inuoka aside to talk to Kenma himself. At the sight of the king, Kenma sat up a little straighter and made more effort to seem interested in whatever demand that was about to be uttered.

“Have you been in the basement?”

“Yeah, briefly.”

“Is there anything in there that speaks of an event called ‘The Battle of the Black Mountain’?”

Kenma glanced away, probably at others gathered around the table. “Uh, no, but a lot of the stuff down there is written in an old language. And Hinata’s not here to translate.”

“Since when did he—”

“We don’t know either.” Kenma snorted. “But he’s been…up to something. I assume you’ve seen our glowing cat?”

Tobio looked at Lev who was wise enough to remain silent in the presence of the king. “Yes.”

“Enchanted flame of the void, apparently.” Kenma shrugged. “Hinata then basically summoned all his elements at once, overcharged a runestone and that’s how we found a basement in Kēpu yōsai. The fact the basement seems to have an affinity with your family isn’t surprising, what’s surprising is that _Shoyo_ , of all people, seems the calmest about all this.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh, well there’s no doubt some god-like forces at play if Hēishān is involved.”

“Oh yeah, there’s a massive statue of him down there.” Kenma mentioned as if it was a minor detail. “And two of the…griffins…or kirin…whatever they are.”

There was a pause as Inuoka’s eyes widened. Tobio noted the look. As the mage covered his mouth with his hand, it was obvious a connection had been made.

“It’s the lost vault.” Inuoka breathed. “Tobio, that’s got—”

“Records of great importance and definitely shouldn’t be in the hands of a crazy assassins guild? Yeah.” Tobio remarked. “But it is, and to be honest, I trust them with it right now. Only a fool would attack them right now, and they certainly wouldn’t live to regret it.”

Inuoka seemed unsure of how to proceed, the way Tobio had replied indicated he already had made up his mind. “So…orders?”

Tobio looked down at Lev before meeting Kenma’s gaze through the portal. “When Shoyo gets back, I want him looking for any reference of the Battle of the Black Mountain. If he asks why, just tell him that it’s of great importance to me.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Sure. Anything else?”

“Figure out how your cat ended up in my castle.” Tobio snorted. “We already have a dragon, we don’t need more pets.”

Kenma nodded, glancing at Moniwa with an amused expression as he snapped his fingers. The portal shimmered as it clouded over, still active, but almost like a curtain had been pulled in front of it. The tables in the mage tower had become a cluttered mess of parchment, books, charcoal, spent candles and runestones. Between the two of them, Inuoka and Nishinoya, they had been trying to figure out how Inuoka’s portal worked and more importantly, how Lev had slipped through it.

They had narrowed their theories down, from what Kenma knew of the purple element he gathered it was a primordial source of energy. None of their tomes had any writings on it, and Hinata hadn’t unearthed anything from the vault yet to explain it. Kenma wasn’t an idiot. He knew Hinata had been talking to Hēishān.

There was a lot Hinata wasn’t telling him, but maybe that was for the best.

So their portal musings had gotten them so far, the working theory was that swapping out two of the runes that were written within the circle could dramatically change the purpose of the portal. The only issue _now_ was finding the runes to swap them out with.

“And Hinata’s the only one who can read those tomes?” Nishinoya sounded doubtful as he folded his arms across his chest. “Can’t we just start randomly switching them?”

“That’s reckless even for you.” Kenma snorted. “No, we don’t want to open up a portal that we can’t close again.”

“We already have a new cellar, I don’t think Daichi will want us creating new doors and windows.” Moniwa remarked. “It’s best we wait for him.”

“And why now, of all times, has he gone hunting with Suga?”

Kenma and Moniwa exchanged a glance. “He said he wanted to clear his head, to get out of the fort for a few hours.” Moniwa replied.

“Huh. What’s been going on in that head of his that isn’t going on in ours?” Nishinoya murmured.

Kenma shrugged. “He’s Hinata.” He stated. “There’s always something else going on, that’s how he’s always been.”

Out in the forests north of the fort, Hinata sat quietly in the bushes by a creek. Suga had scaled a tree and was watching the forest floor in silence. The sounds of the forest filled the air, birdsong drifted on the light wind, leaves rustled all around them. Pale yellow light streamed through gaps in the canopy, warming the air and catching on the water’s surface.

It was quite tranquil, Hinata thought, even as Suga readied an arrow and set his sights on an unsuspecting pig. Hinata closed his eyes as the zip of an arrow cutting through air preceded a squeal. Two more arrows were released in quick succession as panicked squeals and the sounds of bushes rustling disturbed the peace.

Silence fell again. Suga lowered himself down from the tree and patted Hinata’s head, prompting him to open his eyes. The wild pig was still alive as Suga approached and drew his hunting knife. It was the third kill of the afternoon and the last they’d need for a few days. As they loaded up Hotaru with their game, Suga gave Hinata a smile.

“You managed not to vomit this time.” He remarked.

Hinata normally would’ve felt mortified at the fun Suga was poking at him. He laughed it off. “Well, maybe I was too busy thinking to really…notice.”

“Thinking, huh.” Suga collected Hotaru’s reins and coaxed her to begin following him. They were about half an hour’s walk from the fort, meaning there was more than enough time for Suga to pry into the real reason Hinata had come all the way out here with him. “Thinking about what?”

Hinata shrugged. “Stuff.”

“Right, and you expect me to accept that vague answer?” Suga nudged him playfully.

“N-No…”

“So what ‘stuff’ distracted you enough from hunting to not be sick at the sight of death, yet made you want to leave the fort for the day?” Suga asked. “I would’ve thought you’d be in that new cellar of ours trying to decode everything.”

Hinata kicked a loose rock on the trail they were walking. It bounced over stones and into the bushes, startling some small birds in the process. There wasn’t any pressure to tell Suga anything, but the other had rightfully been a little suspicious of Hinata’s willingness to go hunting. It wasn’t exactly Hinata’s favourite job to do, it never had been and never would be.

“Have you spoken to Akaashi?” He asked.

“Briefly, he seems more stable now.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

He kicked another rock, this one skipped down the trail and landed in the middle of the path, waiting to be kicked along some more. “He told me that there was a chance to kill Suguru before the battle, but Kuroo didn’t take it. For some reason Kuroo didn’t kill Suguru.” His tone dropped to a murmur. “And Akaashi thinks that he should’ve told Kuroo to do it…and because he didn’t, he feels responsible for Kuroo dying.”

“Much like you do for sinking the ship.” Suga nodded. “I see. And you told him that it wasn’t his fault?”

“I-I told him that neither of us could see what our choices would…do.”

“True, when we make these choices, we can never truly know what the consequences will be.”

“But then I told him that we could try to make things better, like Kuroo would want.” Hinata smiled slightly. “He asked how I could be so positive…even after everything.”

“And, how are you?”

“I told him my mother used to call me the flame of hope, because of how I got my powers…but there’s more to it I guess.”

Suga watched as Hinata kicked the same rock again, sending it down the trail.

“Hēishān keeps telling me that I’m a powerful mage, and the whole tremor thing…I just feel like I can do something more.” He glanced back at Suga. “I just need to…focus?”

Suga tilted his head in slight puzzlement. “What do you mean?”

“Hēishān said something like, nothing being impossible if I put my mind, heart and soul into it…” Hinata turned fully to face Suga. “So, if I know I can change things…change them for the better, should I do it? Even if…even if I don’t know how it’ll play out?”

“…depends on how you intend to change things.” Suga carefully replied as they halted. “Don’t do anything stupid, we don’t need to burn another body.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Oh! No, no I wasn’t, no I’m not going to do anything like that!” He nervously laughed. “I…” he trailed off, scratching his head. “One thing that both Hēishān and the griffins kept telling me was to ‘let the magic flow’. And well, I guess I haven’t done that until now and that’s kinda why the cellar happened but…”

“Alright,” Suga put a gentle hand on Hinata’s shoulder “okay, well, if Hēishān is telling you to do something, who are we to tell you not to? For whatever reason, you’re the one he’s giving guidance to so…” Suga gestured to the air as he tried to think of a way to word his thoughts. “Just be careful.”

Hinata wasn’t sure why he felt he needed permission to go ahead with his plan but having Suga’s slightly guarded blessing made him feel more sure of himself. He decided that as soon as they got back, he was going to head back into the vault and continue his search for answers.

 

* * *

 

 

In the days after Tobio left, Tooru barely left his chambers. He couldn’t bring himself to face a world without Iwaizumi in it. Shirabu and Yamamoto had visited him but both were understandably wary of upsetting him further. Lady Ise had been holding down the fort so to speak; talking to the noble families and assuring them things were going to smooth over soon, keeping the people of the city as up to date as possible, organising a convoy to go north to the wilderness to try and retrieve any personal artefacts from the dead.

Tooru owed her a great deal of gratitude for keeping his kingdom together.

Letters had piled up on his desk as the days passed, he had ignored most of them but the familiar seal of his brother-in-law’s kingdom made him tear open the letter. His sister’s neat handwriting adorned the page, she told him of her son’s growth in recent weeks and the warm summer breezes that promised a good summer season.

Halfway down the page, her letter took a different tone;

_‘Tooru, we heard the news. When mother heard the Northern Territories had declared war, she wept. You and I know all too well how much father struggled with what grandfather did. You did not gain that throne through birth right alone, surely you know this. Our family may be nobility but we were never meant to sit on that throne._

_Regardless, the cards fate dealt you were cruel. To follow in the footsteps of both father and grandfather without knowing what happened_ _…even I do not know the details. It all got hushed up. Whatever grandfather did was barbaric, and now you have to deal with it. I’m sorry little brother._

_I_ _’m sorry I could not remain and be by your side, just like you were for me all those years. Remember when you used to challenge the other noble boys to fistfights if they got too close to me? I’d long to return to those evenings in Kōshi._

_In the letter we received, we also read that Hajime is no longer with us. If I could be with you right now to hold you, I would. I know he meant the world to you Tooru. You were rarely apart, even as children. I remember my friends would ask if you would ever look at a girl the way you looked at him. I know that he looked at you like you were the sun in the sky, even if he tried to hide it._

_Trying times lie ahead Tooru. You_ _’re hurting. You don’t want to continue. You want to hide away from the world. I know this because this is how you were when father died, but this time it cuts deeper, doesn’t it? You think you can’t face the court, your people, the rest of your life, without him._

_But you can, little brother. I know you can. All the talk of our family rising from the ashes may be fanciful bard talk, but maybe there is a shard of truth in them? Take solace in the strength he gave you, in the belief he instilled in you. Hajime believed you are a good king, one to right the wrongs of the past._

_Be a better king than those who walked before you._ ’

He sighed heavily as he finished reading. Even his sister was telling him to pick himself up and keep going. The idea of going anywhere in the palace and not have Iwaizumi by his side made his chest ache. But equally, he couldn’t continue like this forever. He needed to stand tall again.

Setting the letter aside, he stood up from his bed. The golden crown had been put on his writing desk, as his trembling hands reached for it, he swallowed. He was King Tooru of House Oikawa, he had vowed to be better than his father, to do good by his people, to do the right thing no matter what happened.

The crown felt heavy on his head, but he held his head high. Striding out of the chamber, he caught Yamamoto off guard slightly. He beckoned the other to follow as he continued his quick pace toward the palace doors. He was far from dressed in his usual regal clothes, his hair was a mess and there were probably dark circles under his eyes. He didn’t care as he approached the doors.

Daylight poured in as the guards opened them for him, the fresh air and familiar sounds of a busy courtyard were welcoming to his senses. Yamamoto refrained from asking where they were heading as he followed diligently. The streets of Tanishiti were busy but the crowds parted for him as he continued walking in silence, Yamamoto having summoned some of the city guard to accompany them.

Confused glances passed back and forth between the city-folk. The first time since the battle that their king had been seen outside the castle and he was without Iwaizumi. News of the knight’s passing had been kept behind the palace walls but it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out what had happened given Tooru’s silent state.

He came to the gateway leading to the north, halting under the archway as crowds watched on in confusion and curiosity. Yamamoto paused beside him.

“Uh, your majesty?” He spoke quietly. “What’s…what’s going on?”

Tooru inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of the outside world. Less than half a day’s ride from here was the battlefield that they fought on, that many died on. The battlefield that he lost on.

“Walk with me.” He stated, already setting off before Yamamoto could argue. The road north showed signs of wear and tear, the recent movement of soldiers through the area had flattened lush grass, churned up dirt and rocks. Tooru wasn’t intending on walking all the way to the battlefield, but he wanted to distance himself from the city, the palace and everything he had been handed in the last year.

Once far enough away, he ducked into the small grove of trees that lined the left-hand side of the road. Yamamoto followed, confused and concerned all at once as they walked for a few minutes into the untamed forest. Tooru halted at a tree stump, the fallen trunk lay beside it covered in leaves, moss and fungi. He sat down and let out a long sigh. Around them the foliage was lush, flowers were budding on the bushes and tree branches blooming with blossom.

“So…” Yamamoto broke the silence. “What—”

“Shhh.” Tooru breathed. “Just listen.”

The captain of the guard seemed unsure but obliged. He listened intently to the wind in the leaves, the birdsong that drifted around them. For a place so close to the city, it remained remarkably untouched. He shifted his weight as Tooru smiled slightly, the first time in days.

“Tell me Tora,” Tooru hummed. “How is morale?”

“Morale? Uh, well, obviously it’s kinda low but…they thank you for not wasting all their lives on a battle we could not win.”

“Has there been word from the north?”

“No.” Yamamoto replied. “Uh, it’s been suspiciously quiet.”

“Send the Brotherhood.”

“Pardon?”

“I said, send the Brotherhood. All of them.” Tooru met his gaze. “I want Takeshi’s head on a pike.”

Yamamoto blinked, not entirely sure how to exactly tell Tooru that not only was that a terrible idea, but that the Brotherhood was in no fit state to be going on assassination missions. Not to mention they weren’t even _in_ House Oikawa’s lands anymore.

“Uhm, well, you see—”

“Are they not assassins?”

“They are but—”

“Then what’s the hold up? I thought Kuroo wanted to kill the sorry bastards.”

Yamamoto inhaled sharply. “Kuroo’s dead.”

Tooru frowned. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck. “It…wasn’t pretty. From what I heard, Suguru dealt the blow himself. Akaashi basically had a breakdown and once you surrendered, Tobio dismissed them. And we’ve barely heard anything from them since.”

“…I see.”

“So really, they’re not in any state to…do that.”

Tooru nodded, leaning forward on the tree stump and resting his elbows on his knees. “And Tobio isn’t going to budge, is he?”

“I doubt it.”

“So are we going to sit and wait for them to attack again?”

Yamamoto shrugged. He wasn’t a strategist or even a knight. He was a city guardsman who knew how to arrest petty thieves and break up tavern brawls. He had no clue how to deal with any of these thinly woven politics.

“Lady Ise might have better insight than me.” He offered.

“Lady Ise isn’t the ruler of the kingdom. I am.” Tooru sighed. “All this talk about me being the king, and what happened? I hid. I ran away and hid like a child. Well, that’s not happening any longer.” He rose to his feet. “Hajime believed in me when I didn’t. And Tobio is right about one thing; to throw this entire kingdom away now is to dishonour him.”

“So…” Yamamoto wasn’t quite following.

“So, I’m returning to my palace, I am returning to my throne and I’m going to tell Shirabu to write a letter to the son of a bitch up north telling him that he may have provoked me to surrender once before, but it won’t happen again.” He clenched his hands into fists by his sides. “If he wants my kingdom to bend the knee to his, then he’ll have to come down here himself and force me to. House Oikawa kneels to no-one. And whilst this bond with House Kageyama stands, then he’ll have to contend with them afterwards. And Tobio is just as stubborn as me and not nearly as merciful.”

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. “Uh, okay then. What’s spurred all this, sire?”

Tooru smiled slightly. “Well, I am the Phoenix of the West, remember? I can’t lie around in these ashes forever.”

The answer wasn’t quite what Yamamoto expected but he nodded. They spent a while longer in the forest enjoying the peaceful feeling in the air before Tooru declared he should return. He strode confidently through the streets, greeting his people with a smile. He knew this new found confidence wouldn’t last, but whilst he had it, he was going to seize any and every opportunity to drag himself back to where he needed to be. 


	32. Hinata's Genius Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation finally, thank-you all for your patience with my slightly altered schedule of updating. Now I'm back, normal updating shall resume on Wednesdays and Saturday evenings (BST) :3

**XXXII**

**Hinata's Genius Plan**

“So you want to know what _all_ of these books say?” Hinata asked, glancing up at the stuffed shelves. The stone shelves spanned from the floor to the rocky ceiling, each of them full of books, scrolls and odd trinkets. It was going to take days if not weeks to go through them all.

“Well, Tobio wants to know about some event from ages ago,” Nishinoya shrugged, “Inuoka and Kenma wanna know about any old magic rituals and stuff, anything that could relate to portals.”

Hinata scanned the books. “That doesn’t narrow it down much.”

“Well no,” Nishinoya laughed nervously, “but like, got nothing better to do?”

The stone chamber was silent, the sounds of the fort above barely filtered through the open doors as they stood there looking up at the vast wealth of knowledge just sitting there. As Hinata had returned with Suga, he had been told of Tobio’s request and then promptly put it aside. As much as he wanted to fulfil his duty to the other, there were a few more pressing matters in his mind.

“Lev is still in Hokubujōsai?”

“Yup.” Nishinoya replied. “Either him passing through was a one-off or he just doesn’t feel like returning. Kenma is getting more and more annoyed that he can’t work out what happened, so that’s why he wants you to look through all this—” he gestured to the shelves. “Cause Inuoka hasn’t really been able to offer much on his end.”

“I thought he made the portal in the first place?” Hinata scrunched his nose up in thought as he reached out his hand to run his fingers along the spines of several books.

“He did, but the runes and stuff he used weren’t meant to let anything but voices through.”

“So how did Lev fall through?”

Nishinoya gave Hinata an almost incredulous look. “Really? That’s literally _all_ Kenma’s been trying to work out, have you not been paying attention?”

In all fairness, Hinata had been slightly distracted with all the talk of altering the past and changing the future. He shrugged, his fingers stopping on the spine of a book. As he pulled it out, dirt and dust fell, clouding the air for a moment. Looking at the cover, there were no identifying marks; just simple tanned leather that had been bound around yellowed parchment. He flipped open the cover and scanned the faded ink words, they were in common tongue as opposed to the older language he had surprised even himself with the ability to read.

“What is it?” Nishinoya asked, glancing over Hinata’s shoulder.

“Uh, ‘ _A guide to keeping Kirin_ ’.” He read aloud. “Nothing really,” he closed the book and put it back, sighing slightly at the enormity of the task ahead of him. He tried to think back to when Inuoka told him about the vault, about what knowledge would be in it. Of course the mage had no reason to suspect that it would be all unlabelled and covered in dust.

“When you picked up that journal, did you _feel_ anything to make it stand out?”

Hinata shook his head. “Not really. It was random.”

Nishinoya hummed in thought. “I have an idea.”

Hinata watched as the other stepped away with a small smile on his face. Nishinoya kicked away some of the loose rubble that littered the floor, exposing the stone flooring underneath. He cleared his throat as he clapped his hands together. Sparks flew from his fingers as he brought his hands away from one another, holding them out either side of him. The floor beneath his feet began to glow, bright blue lines began to form a circle around him as a gentle breeze rose from nowhere.

Hinata recognised the feeling from nearly a year ago, from the night he met Nishinoya for the first time; the static feeling in the air but now it didn’t feel dangerous or unknown. As Nishinoya met his gaze, his smile grew. He offered his hand to Hinata, sparks flying. Taking it with no hesitation, Hinata felt the surge of energy through his veins.

It wasn’t like getting a vision from Hēishān or the griffin, it felt different. It felt like a warm bowl of stew on a cold morning, a refreshing breeze on a hot afternoon, a hug from a mother or father. Nishinoya’s gaze was relaxed, all things considered, as the sparks weaved around them.

“Charging the air?” Hinata asked. “How’s that—”

“Use it to focus.” Nishinoya replied over the small rumbles of thunder. “Just close your eyes and think.”

Figuring there were worse ideas that Nishinoya could’ve had, Hinata nodded. He did as he was told, closing his eyes and trying to ignore any other thoughts. He firmly ignored the twisting and turning, the trivial memories of everything that had happened. He willed himself to just think about the portal and the runes around it. Soon all he could hear around him were the crackles of lightning. He felt warm like a fire had been stoked inside of him.

He let out a breath. He thought of the portal, the circle with runes that symbolised the elements around it. He remembered how Inuoka told him the reasons for the elements being present were to draw power from any mage present. The elements themselves weren’t required for the portal to activate.

So what made it possible for Lev to fall through? Obviously eating an enchanted flame had played a major part, but if what Hinata understood of the void was correct; how in the hell did Lev, a normal cat, manage to manipulate it to use the portal?

There had to be more to it than that.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The sparks were still flying around him as Nishinoya retained his focus. He didn’t feel particularly drawn to any of the books but decided to give any otherworldly forces a chance. He let go of Nishinoya’s hand and stepped out of the circle with no ill effects. Still, the sparks quietly crackled in the cool air as he approached the shelves.

Once again, he ran his fingertips along the spines of several books, waiting to see if he felt a pull to any of them. He kept quiet as he walked the length of the wall. Nishinoya didn’t move or say anything, merely keeping the air alive with sparks.

After he cleared all the shelves from the floor to his current head height, he stepped back to look up at the shelves above his reach. They seemed in more disarray than the ones closer to the floor. There were more scrolls stacked up between books and tomes, indicating they were much older than what he had already looked over.

Unfortunately there was no ladder to reach them. He furrowed his brow as he decided that he was going to get up there one way or another.

Stone slabs lay loose in the rubble of the collapsed floor of the mage tower. With little difficulty, he summoned orange wisps to begin levitating them a few inches off the ground and bringing them to rest at the base of the wall the shelves were carved into. At the sound of moving stone, Nishinoya glanced over, still maintaining his circle even with the confusion in his expression.

As Hinata let the last piece of stone settle into place, he dispelled his orange wisps with a heavy sigh. It didn’t feel nearly as exhausting as when he lifted the anchor, but he still had a minor headache. After catching his breath, he scaled the small pile of rocks that had now formed an access to the higher shelves.

Many of the books were covered in dust and cobwebs, making him less than enthusiastic about the idea of pulling any of them out. He ran his fingertips over the spines, not picking up any strong desires to investigate further.

He came to a gap in the books, expecting a rolled-up scroll, he stuck his hand into the gap and was surprised to feel cool stone. With a certain amount of caution, he pulled the stone toward him. A heavy stone slab ground against the shelf as it reached the edge. He looked at the carvings on it and felt a pang of recognition.

Except he didn’t know what he was looking at.

Facing a painful fall to the floor below, he decided to levitate the slab down as opposed to carrying it. Nishinoya’s interest piqued as he descended the pile of rocks and let the slab drop into his hands.

“What you got?” He asked, dispelling his own elements as Hinata examined the strange carvings.

“Not sure.” He replied, running fingertips over the markings. There were circles with varying angled lines running through them. They were all different, but they appeared to be some sort of old language. Older than the other books he had been reading.

“Maybe Kenma knows?” Nishinoya offered.

With a nod, Hinata immediately set off. As they climbed the tower, they could hear Kenma discussing Lev’s current refusal to even _try_ to re-enter the portal with Moniwa. Hinata didn’t wait for a gap in the conversation before setting the stone slab on the table with a thud.

“What’s that?” Kenma asked, nodding to the stone. “And where did you find it?”

“Below.” Hinata replied. “It was on the top shelf.”

Kenma looked Hinata up and down; the other was covered in dust and dirt, his hair was stuck up at odd angles more so than usual, but he wasn’t trying to hide anything. His eyes were bright with a fiery determination as he gestured to the stone slab again.

“Do you know what it says?”

Taking a closer look at it, Kenma could see there were many circles etched into this thick stone. Some of them just had one or two lines running through them, others had five or six. They weren’t in a particular order or pattern, leading him to think they weren’t some sort of talisman.

“No idea.” He offered Moniwa a look at it. “You got any?”

The scholar rubbed his chin in thought as he looked over the carvings. Just as they weren’t in a pattern, they didn’t appear to spell out anything; none of the circles repeated themselves enough to form words.

“Perhaps it’s a House Kageyama thing?” Moniwa offered. “It’s their vault after all.”

Kenma nodded. “Did you feel drawn to this at all?” He asked Hinata.

“Not really.” Hinata shrugged. He explained how Nishinoya charged the air and he felt no draw to any of the lower shelves and so had expanded his search to the upper shelves. “So yeah, I didn’t know there were stone slabs in there.”

“Probably old as fuck.” Nishinoya remarked, getting a slight eye-roll from Kenma. “Hey, I’m right though.”

“I’ll make sure to add ‘old as fuck’ to my notes in future when describing anything not from our lifetimes.”

Moniwa and Hinata snorted as Nishinoya gave Kenma a smug smile. “Well make sure you credit me with the term.”

“I wouldn’t dream of depriving you of it.” Kenma sarcastically stated. “In any case, I’m inclined to side with Moniwa here; it’s probably more likely to be relevant to Inuoka.”

Hinata glanced at the parchment that had been moved from the table to hang from one of the bookshelves. The portal wasn’t active, it merely looked like a summoning circle drawn onto parchment for later use.

“He’s apparently taken Lev to the griffins.” Kenma remarked as he noted Hinata’s gaze. “He said he’ll reactivate it when he gets back.”

“Oh…so what do we do before then?”

Kenma gestured to the stone slab. “We can sit around it and ask questions that no-one can answer…”

“Or.” Nishinoya approached the stone slab with a slightly mischievous look in his eyes. “We can stop asking questions and start trying shit out for once.”

Kenma gave Nishinoya a side glance, not quite sure what he was getting at until blue sparks crackled into life at the other’s fingertips. Before anyone could argue, Nishinoya brought his hand up and let several sparks leave his fingers. They flew straight toward the stone slab, ricocheting off the hard rock and dissipating.

“And what did that accomplish?” Kenma remarked.

Nishinoya shrugged. “It’s not enchanted to retaliate.”

“Well yeah it’s a stone tablet…it’s not meant to do anything.”

Moniwa took a closer look as Kenma and Nishinoya continued bickering about the merits of ‘throwing elements around’. Hinata too, took a closer look at the previously unremarkable piece of rock. They both noticed the slight glow in some of the carved circles; most were unchanged but some, specific ones seemed to be almost charged with energy.

“You see it, right?” Moniwa whispered, Hinata nodded. Within some circles, the straight lines were at a slant, like someone had brought the blade down in a diagonal line from left to right through the centre of the circle. Two of them, specifically, running parallel with one another.

“So why only these ones?” Hinata murmured.

Moniwa noted that all the diagonal lines that went from left to right in a downward motion were glowing a faint blue light, if he watched closely, he could see faint sparks emitting from them.

“Try throwing fire at it.” He told Hinata, successfully attracting both Nishinoya and Kenma’s attention with his statement.

Hinata didn’t bother to check with the others as the flames took hold. With well-practised aim, he willed them to fly at the slab. Like the sparks, they ricocheted off and disintegrated.

Like before, a faint elemental glow was left behind in some of the circles. This time it was the horizontal line going straight through the centre.

Now with two different coloured glows, things were starting to click.

“Ice?” Moniwa glanced at Nishinoya.

He nodded, summoning a simple shard of ice. As it shattered on impact, a darker blue glow took up residence within the vertical line that went through the centre of several circles.

At intersections between the elements, none of them reacted like they usually did when coming into contact with one another. No hisses of water evaporating, crackling of lightning against fire or shattering ice.

“…what else is there?” Moniwa asked as Hinata was already one step ahead of him. Parchment rustled as wind began to swirl in the room. Loose rocks were picked up in the vortex as he flexed his fingers and directed them at the stone tablet.

Green wisps burst forth as contact was made. Carvings that ran either side of the horizontal red glowing line began to come alive, wisps weaving within one another. At the same time, the last lines came to life. Mirroring the sparking carvings, diagonal lines going right to left in a downward motion were glowing with orange light.

Looking at the tablet, every circle had been touched by an element. Some had two or more, others even had three different elements coursing through it.

“So, it holds elemental power.” Kenma observed. “But why?”

Hinata’s gaze was firmly on the different symbols. As they had already noted; nothing was being spelt out by these apparent runes. Why would someone go to the trouble of carving so many runes in the first place?

“Maybe it’s…like a list?” Nishinoya suggested, gesturing to some of them that seemed to be combinations of elements. “Like to teach others which elements can be combined safely?”

“Doubt it.” Kenma pointed to the circle that had a horizontal and vertical line intersecting. “Fire and ice are known to be volatile.” He pointed to another with the sparking lines and a vertical one crossing. “And don’t get me started on mixing ice and lightning.”

“Okay so maybe not.” Nishinoya sighed, glancing at Hinata who had remained silent all this time. “Got any ideas?”

He had watched the wisps that moved through the different carvings. The pang of recognition was stronger this time as he cast his gaze over each of the circles. He stepped closer to the tablet and held his hand out over it. Without prompting, a gust of wind whipped up. There was a chill within it as the wisps leapt up to meet his hand all at once. Such a surge of energy caught him off guard but that wasn’t all that startled him.

Just as it had happened in his mind; the five colours began swirling together in a vortex. It was too bright to look at for more than a few moments, the burning sensation in his palm was almost too much to bear.

“ _Let the magic flow_.” A faint voice called, carried upon the wind.

He closed his eyes, trying to resist pulling his hand away from the vortex he wasn’t in control of.

“What the fuck is that?” Nishinoya’s confused and on edge voice shattered his illusion of peace. He glanced down to see a suspended orb of sorts forming in the middle of the vortex; purple in colour with swirling black mist inside of it.

“I think that’s the same purple thing Lev ate.” Kenma replied.

Hinata was alarmed at the presence of the void but gritted his teeth as he forced himself to remain calm - or at least _appear_ calm. However, the burning sensation was getting too much for him to bear. He hissed as he clenched his hand into a fist and yanked it away. Within seconds, the orb vanished, the rest of the elements dissipated, the tablet returned to its dull state.

For a few moments, no-one said anything. Hinata looked at his palm, there were friction burns left behind and a few shards of ice still melting. He swallowed as he glanced at the tablet again.

Moniwa was the first to speak; “So it held the power of the elements, it then reacted to Hinata’s presence, spat out the elements all at once and…allowed some sort of energy to form?”

“It was the void.” Hinata uttered. “I…I think I can control it now.”

“How? Last we heard, you didn’t even know what it was.” Moniwa remarked.

Hinata glanced at the three of them before looking back at the tablet. “…I may have…spoken to a certain dragon who told me what I needed to do.”

“And what great tell did he say?” Kenma folded his arms across his chest.

“I had to ‘conquer’ the void.” He replied. “To make peace with it so I went and spoke to Akaashi.”

The mystery of the tablet was temporarily forgotten as Kenma’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I spoke to Akaashi.” Hinata met his gaze. “The void is all about bad emotions; guilt, anger, sadness…all of it. It was rising up in me every time the purple wisps came about. So I went to confront it head-on with the only person who I knew would let his emotions fly.”

“Gods, and he didn’t kill you?”

“Well no, Akaashi’s not a monster.” Hinata shook his head. “He’s just hurting. He…he misses Kuroo, he blames himself.”

Nishinoya was still confused as to why this meant Hinata could control the void. “So, you spoke to Akaashi and now what? You can make other people feel bad? That sounds like a Tsukishima thing—”

“No, no it…it’s not that.”

“Then what _is_ it?” Kenma took a step forward. “What is the void, Shoyo?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata snapped. “Hēishān just said it can be used with portals, so I had to confront it and learn how to balance it so it didn’t swallow me whole!”

There was a pause as the bluntness of Hinata’s outburst settled on the silence.

Kenma inhaled deeply, letting out a slow exhale as he closed the gap between him and Hinata. “Okay.” He murmured. “Why is Hēishān talking about void portals?”

Hinata now found himself in a sticky situation; tell the others about the crazy idea of going back in time to alter the events and hope they agree to help or keep quiet and try to work it all out himself.

Hēishān had told him not to tell people in the _past_ about the plan, he said nothing about the present.

“I can fix everything.” He blurted out.

Kenma blinked. “Fix…how?”

“Hēishān said that…he said I could do the impossible if I put my heart, mind and soul into it.”

“Shoyo, what are you saying you’re trying to do?” Kenma’s golden eyes were serious as he held his gaze.

“…I’m going to go back and stop Kuroo dying.” He breathed. “But I’m also going to stop this war before it began. I’m going to not sink that ship, I’ll…I’ll make sure Tooru and Tobio are ready for Takeshi—”

Kenma squeezed Hinata’s shoulders. “Shoyo…that’s, that’s really, _really_ forbidden magic you’re talking about.” He shook his head. “I doubt even Shirabu would entertain such a task.”

“Good thing I’m not asking him for help then?” Hinata weakly smiled. “Kenma I can go back and fix it! I can make sure no-one dies, that we’re all happy—”

“You don’t even know how it would work.” Moniwa piped up. “I admire your determination but how can you be sure it’ll work and then if you’ll succeed?”

Hinata kept his gaze on Kenma as he answered the question posed. “Because I know what’ll happen, I know how big the army is, I know how it’ll play out…I can stop it, I can tell them—”

Kenma cut him off “Pretty sure you’re the last person either king would believe if you told him there was a six-clan army out there. Shoyo, you’re not an official adviser. And even then, how would you explain knowing any of it?”

“I—”

“If you somehow managed to go back in time, if you managed to change everything for the better…what would happen to us? The ones you’ve left behind? How would I explain any of it to Daichi?” Kenma’s voice cracked slightly. “I just lost one friend Shoyo, don’t let me lose another.”

Hinata swallowed. Hēishān hadn’t gone into detail about any of it, he didn’t really know what was going to happen. But as the dragon had said; nothing is impossible.

“I-I’ll figure it out.” Hinata stammered, reaching out and taking Kenma’s hands in his, bringing them together between the two of them. “But I need your help, I need you.” He glanced to Nishinoya and Moniwa. “I need all of you. I-I can’t do it alone.”

He looked back to Kenma. “I may be an aura mage, I may be…some sort of chosen one, but…I’m nowhere near as smart as you, I can wield all these elements but I don’t know what to _do_ with them. I-I need you to help me figure it out. That’s how the Brotherhood works best right? That’s how we changed Kiyoko back; we put our minds together and figured it out. We saved her by working together and we can do it again!”

“You’re talking about moving through time and…it’s just unheard of.” Kenma whispered, almost daring to believe. “Nothing has ever been written—”

“Not in our language, but that tablet there is just one of many things in that vault that could be the answer to it all.”

Kenma could feel the warmth in Hinata’s hands, not just his usual body heat but something more. He was used to the charged sensation in the air, but this was different. An unknown power surged through Hinata’s body whether he was aware of it or not.

He glanced to Moniwa who nodded ever-so-slightly. He glanced to Nishinoya who seemed apprehensive but willing to give it a go.

As he met Hinata’s glassy brown eyes, he was reminded of the time long ago when he met Kuroo. There had been fear in his voice, uncertainty in the air but Kenma had trusted Kuroo with his life. If he had wanted to live a normal, risk-free life, he had given up the opportunity to do so when he got on that horse.

“…promise me one thing Shoyo,” he whispered “if we succeed and you get the opportunity to save Kuro, don’t sacrifice yourself to do so. We’re not pulling him out of the fire just so you can fall straight back into it.”

“I’m fireproof though.” Hinata remarked coyly.

“You know what I mean.”

“Now we just have to convince Inuoka to help, he _is_ the one who made the portal in the first place.” Moniwa said.

“He went to talk to the griffin, right?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah?”

“She’ll probably give him some cryptic remark that’ll convince him to help. I’m sure of it!”

It was almost like fate as the inked outline of the portal began pulsating. With a shimmer, the parchment faded away and Inuoka was stood in the mage quarters of Hokubujōsai. Lev was perched on the table, fur slightly damp but looking content as the mage greeted them with a small smile.

“So,” he started, not even asking what they had been up to, “the griffin told me some interesting things.”

“Oh yeah?” Kenma remarked.

“Yeah, she said that Lev is a ‘sign of time shifting’, not entirely sure what that meant, but then she said that we’ve entered some kind of race to ‘right the wrongs before it’s too late.’.” He sighed. “So useful, but not specific enough to—why do you look so amused?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Well, this is gonna sound crazy, but we have a plan.”

“A crazy plan.” Nishinoya added.

“Like, we’re talking even more outlandish than Shirabu’s necromancy endeavours.”

“Oh gods.” Inuoka sighed. “Look normally I’d be all over this—”

Hinata picked up the tablet and brought it close enough to the portal for Inuoka to see. “Do you know what this is?”

Inuoka’s eyes widened. “Where, _how_ did you find that?” He spluttered. “That’s…that’s supposed to have been lost to…” he trailed off, running both hands through his hair. “Shoyo you don’t know what that is do you?”

Nishinoya chuckled. “It packs a punch when charged with elements.”

“You did _what_?”

“Threw elements at it?”

“Oh gods…” Inuoka looked to Lev who seemed uncaring to say the least. “You’re all the worst. I knew Tobio shouldn’t have trusted you with that vault.”

“What is it then?” Kenma’s amused mood had shifted.

Inuoka composed himself before replying. “It’s a sacred tablet that was passed down through Tobio’s ancestors. Rumour has it, it can summon like…ancient power. Like, we’re talking Hēishān levels of power.”

Hinata looked down at the circles. The nonsensical runes didn’t seem to say anything of that nature but then again, when did any old mages actually _write_ anything down? It was always ‘you would know this if you were meant to.’ And nothing else.

“So I summoned the void element with it, does that mean anything?” He asked.

“You did _what_?” Inuoka asked a second time. “Gods above Hinata, can you just not touch things without—”

The runes began glowing without prompting. Hinata swallowed as a strange tingling sensation took over his hands.

“And now you’ve basically broken whatever seal was placed on it.” Inuoka sighed. “Okay so what’s this crazy plan of yours?”

Kenma considered the new information. If tablet could summon powers on a scale similar to Hēishān, then it could be of more use than originally thought.

“Hinata’s going back in time.”

Inuoka blinked, his brow furrowed for a moment before he let out a nervous laugh. “Right, uh and the actual plan?”

“That is the plan.” Kenma retorted. “And we need your help.”

“And why would I help?” Inuoka folded his arms across his chest.

Kenma scoffed slightly. “Because you’re the portal guy, and the dragon of _your_ house apparently told Hinata that ‘anything is possible’, so there are two reasons. If you don’t help us, then I guess we’ll have to make our own and who knows what kind of destruction could fall onto that vault of yours—”

“Are you _threatening_ me?”

“No.” Kenma shrugged. “Simply telling you to what extent we’ll go,” he smiled “so, are you in or out?”

Lev’s nose twitched before he opened his mouth. “Put it this way, you’re stuck with me until they figure out how to make the portal do the weird thing, so really if you want to get rid of me, you _have_ to help them.”

Nishinoya chuckled at Inuoka’s irritated expression. Kenma glanced at Moniwa with a slight smirk. “For once, I’m kind of happy we have Lev around.”

“Aw see you _do_ like me Kenma!”

“Don’t make me regret saying that, fur-ball.” Kenma retorted, meeting Inuoka’s gaze again. “Well?”

Inuoka sighed heavily. “Fine. But I’m not happy about it. And if Tobio gets wind of this and orders me to stop, then I’ll have to, understand?”

“Got it.” Kenma smiled. “I knew you’d see sense Sou.”

“I don’t think ‘sense’ is the right word…” Inuoka uttered. “Tsukishima was right, you’re all lunatics.”

“And yet you’re still helping us.”

“It better be worth it, that’s all I’m saying.”

Hinata was starting to feel the mounting pressure of expectation. This was far beyond anything he had set out to do before; this went beyond learning new elements, beyond becoming a spy, beyond talking to kings and knights of the realm.

This was forbidden magic, unknown consequences would ripple across time if he pulled this off. Even if he succeeded in saving Kuroo, in preventing a war, there was always going to be another trial to face.

How many more tricks would he have up his sleeve? Even he didn’t know anymore.


	33. Summoned Again

**XXXIII**

**Summoned Again**

The crackling of the firepits filled the night air. Drunken revellers lay passed out on benches, across tables, slumped against walls. The Northern territories had been a site of celebration since the day of battle. Barely anyone had scoffed at the order to draw back, when it became clear the only reason they were doing so was that Tooru begged; the battle was merely a practicality.

The true prize was one no-one could hold; bragging rights.

Takeshi had been modest in his celebrations, choosing simply to entertain his closest veterans and friends by his side in the keep in Aoya. Suguru had been less humble, but that was to be expected considering his personal victory.

“You should’ve seen it though, the way the life left him—” He knocked back another tankard of ale. “And his pitiful lover couldn’t help but break apart. Wouldn’t have minded slicing his throat too.”

Semi rolled his eyes as Tendou cackled. “The southerners are so squeamish.” Tendou leaned on the table, knife in hand as he spoke. “Whimps would stand there petrified at the sight of someone’s guts being strewn out. Made it too easy to kill ‘em.”

“We were too merciful.” Suguru scoffed, glancing at Takeshi. “Why’d you accept his surrender? We would’ve easily crushed them.”

Takeshi swirled the contents of his tankard around as he met his younger brother’s gaze. “What would conquering them achieve? I don’t want more land, I have more than enough.”

“Would put them in their place.” Suguru accepted another tankard from a serving boy. “And House Kageyama are far too cocky, riding in like that and being all holier than thou—”

“House Kageyama will be dealt with.” Takeshi stated. “For now, Suguru, just bask in the glory of victory. And figure out what you’re going to do next for me.”

“For you?”

Takeshi set his tankard down, gaze unyielding as Suguru’s question hung in the air. “Well, you put your foe down on the field of battle. So now you have no purpose, correct? Wasn’t that what the last five years were about? So now what are you going to do to better our clan, hm?”

There was a pause as Suguru considered the question. “I’ll go fuck up the kingdom of Kageyama I guess.”

A smirk graced Takeshi’s face. “Good boy.” He raised his tankard again, “Don’t take five years this time.”

“Oh I’ll try my best, they won’t know what hit ‘em,” he glanced at Tendou “besides, we wouldn’t want our friend Satori here getting bored, would we?”

At the mention of his name, Tendou grinned. “Where Kei failed, I’m sure we can succeed. After all, Tobu Misaki-Mura is easy to seize. And playing dead won’t help them this time around.”

Semi inwardly sighed, nodding along for the time being as Tendou started describing his idea of the perfect siege plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobio stared at the letter with disdain. Tooru had clearly lost what was left of his mind. Yamaguchi and Asahi shared an uneasy glance as the details of the letter were described. By the sounds of it, Tooru was outright challenging Takeshi to another round of pain and destruction and he wanted Tobio’s forces to back him up.

“I can’t.” Tobio shook his head, glancing at the messenger from House Oikawa. “My men have just returned from a slimly survived encounter. None of them will want to go back for a second round, not to mention it won’t be in our interest if Tooru’s practically _invited_ them down.” He uttered.

“Regrettable, but understandable your majesty.” The messenger nodded.

“Tell Tooru that I wish him luck, but my kingdom will only act to protect ourselves this time around, if he’s challenging them to conquer him, then he alone shall bear the burden of seeing them off.”

The messenger nodded. “Very well, will that be all?”

Tobio thought for a moment. “Tell him that we’ll accept anyone seeking refuge. There’s no sense condemning his people to death if we can help them.”

With another nod, the messenger excused himself. With a heavy sigh, Tobio ushered Yamaguchi over.

“I don’t like this. I thought I had gotten through to him.”

Yamaguchi smiled weakly. “Tooru is still grieving. And maybe he thinks winning will put his nobles at ease.”

Tobio shook his head. “I don’t think anything is going to satisfy those nobles.”

“In any case, I admire your courage to turn him down.” Yamaguchi gently set a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “I know you want to help him, but the kingdom does come first.”

“Maybe I’m finally understanding what it means to be a king.”

Yamaguchi’s smile warmed as he squeezed Tobio’s shoulder. “And a good king, you are turning out to be, just as we knew you’d be.”

The sentiment was there, but Tobio couldn’t shake the hollow feeling from him. Tooru’s request for help was going to plague his mind for days. He met Yamaguchi’s gaze, trying to keep his voice quiet with so many other people around.

“Has the Brotherhood replied yet?”

“No, not yet.”

He shifted on his throne. “…I need to see Hinata.”

“I understand—”

“No, no you don’t.” Tobio breathed. “This is more than…I just need his presence.”

Yamaguchi gave him a slightly puzzled look but nodded. “I can send an official write of summons directly to them…if that’s what you want?”

Tobio snorted. “I uh, would appreciate that.”

“Of course, I’ll get to it.”

As he watched Yamaguchi leave to find one of their scouts, Tobio let out a small relieved sigh. He didn’t want to disclose to the other how uneasy he felt since the battle. Sure, they had come out on top, they made it home without any death on their part. But he still felt uneasy.

He had made his kingdom a target now. It was obvious to most that without his intervention, Tooru would’ve been slaughtered on that battlefield. If the Northern Territories wanted complete control, they had to get rid of House Kageyama.

Having Hinata around wasn’t going to prevent a full-scale invasion, but his ancestors had spoken; he needed to call upon the mage.

If he knew anything, it was that the gods had their plans and it seemed Hinata was at the centre of them.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what you’re saying is, this tablet is like a giant runestone?” Hinata titled the stone tablet to look at it from all angles.

“No, not at all.” Inuoka’s irritated tone came through the portal. “It’s something else entirely.”

“You said it can summon power, different from the elements?” Kenma asked.

Inuoka pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, so this is beyond any magic we know of, this is old magic, magic even my mentors knew nothing about.”

Nishinoya sharply inhaled. “Alright, so it glows when we shoot stuff at it, it conjured a purple orb of weird power and you’re telling me it’s old magic?” Nishinoya smiled, gesturing to Hinata. “Then it’s a good job he has it.”

“Go back into that vault and see if you can find any others then.” Inuoka remarked. “Or anything with those runes on it for that matter, because we’re going to need every scrap of parchment that relates to it.”

Not one to back down from a challenge, Nishinoya nodded. He rushed down the stairs and into the vault. The floor to ceiling shelves beckoned, as did the makeshift stairs Hinata had made already.

He scanned the shelves for anything that resembled the runes. He had no idea what most of the books said, he didn’t pay attention to anything that was illegible, Hinata was more than capable of figuring it out later on.

After scouring the shelves, he glanced around the rest of the room’; the statue of the dragon yielded no clues, as did the two statues of what they knew as griffins flanking it. He began looking closer at the armour stands and weapon brackets. Most of the pieces were polished to shine like glass, reflecting in the light as he moved between them.

He was about to give up when he sighed something, buried under what seemed to be really old versions of House Kageyama’s banner, a large wooden chest sat undisturbed.

Peeling back the old cuts of cloth, he saw carvings etched across the top. As he ran his fingertips over them, he felt the grooves that felt similar to those that matched the tablet’s representation of the basic trio of elements; fire, ice and lightning.

It was unlocked, so he opened the chest without thought. For such a large, heavy-looking box, there were only three items inside. He expected treasure in the form of coins, gems, even weapons. Instead he found three circlets.

Picking one of them up, he felt a faint vibration in the silver. He inspected it and the only thing of note was the lack of a gemstone, the socket where one would be was empty, the rune that he supposed represented ice was etched into it.

The other two circlets were equally empty of gems, the corresponding runes to fire and lightning were carved into the silver.

He gathered all three in his hands and took them up to the others, letting the bright candles of the mage tower shed more light on them. Kenma raised an eyebrow as he inspected them each, coming to the conclusion that runestones were needed.

Rummaging around his own chest of treasure, he found three small stones that could be lodged into the circlets without hassle. As he set them down on the table, nothing happened.

As Nishinoya picked up the lightning circlet, a stronger vibration rattled him. He froze short of putting it on his head, looking to those present for guidance before shrugging off the apprehension.

Once the circlet sat atop his head, he felt a welcome buzz in his veins, almost like he was being enchanted. Hinata followed suit, letting the circlet of fire sit on his head. The two runestones glowed brightly as the last circlet remained on the table.

“Well, that’s all great and all,” Inuoka remarked through the portal, “but that’s not exactly helped decode the tablet has it?”

“No,” Kenma looked back and forth between them “but it’s proved our theory right; this tablet has old runes that relate to the elements. So—” he picked up a piece of parchment and some charcoal. He crudely drew the runes he could identify as the elemental ones as he muttered to himself. Setting the charcoal down, he held up his notes.

“We have five elements here,” he gestured to the runes in turn; “fire, with the horizontal line, ice, the vertical one, lightning are these ones going down at a slant from left to right.” He got nods from Nishinoya, “so I think air is symbolised by these two lines running either side of the fire line, and that leaves stone to be the other slanted lines going from right to left.”

“And that means—”

Kenma continued. “So that means, with these combined runes, this tablet is actually some sort of summoning…thing…” He glanced at the dormant tablet. “We just need to figure out what it summons.”

“Can we just fire elements at it again?” Nishinoya asked.

“No!” Inuoka argued. “Certainly not in Kēpu yōsai of all god damn places.”

“Oh yeah?” Kenma remarked. “Then where?”

“Here.” Inuoka stated. “Bring it here where it belongs. You may be in the kingdom technically, but Hokubujōsai is the heart of the dragon as it were, if that tablet is going to react to anywhere, it’ll be this fortress.”

“Also, failing that,” Moniwa piped up “maybe the griffins…kirin, whatever they are, can help?”

Hinata perked up at the mention of them. Maybe they would be less cryptic this time around. Maybe they’d even be able to tell him how to go through with his plan.

The sounds of squabbling crows above them cut the conversation short. A loud screech echoed around the mage tower. Kenma and Nishinoya exchanged a glance before the former decided to venture up to find out what was going on. He spotted the familiar hawk of House Kageyama with a letter firmly strapped in its harness.

He expected it to be addressed to Daichi, but instead found Hinata to be the recipient.

“I’m being summoned again? Why?” He asked, rereading the letter. Yamaguchi’s signature left no doubt in his mind that this was a kingly matter at hand, not just a casual ‘come by for some tea and enjoy the sunshine’.

Inuoka shrugged. “I guess Tobio has…questions?”

“You can take the tablet.” Kenma told him. “Study it with Inuoka.”

“You’re not coming?” Hinata gave him a puzzled look.

“Well the letter just summons you—”

“And I’m part of the Brotherhood.” Hinata indignantly replied. “I’m not going alone, or with just one or two…” he smiled slightly. “The Brotherhood works best together, right?”

The corner of Kenma’s mouth twitched as he fought to smile. “I…I guess.” He sighed. “But you have to ask Daichi yourself.”

Hinata’s smile grew. “Alright, I’ll go ask him then.”

He didn’t hesitate, immediately setting off down the stairs of the tower. He made a beeline for the general tower’s common quarters, finding Bokuto and Suga enjoying the warmth of the fire, but no Daichi. They directed him back into the armoury, and sure enough, he was there. Kiyoko watched on as Daichi brought his sword down on the head of a straw-packed dummy. There was a sheen of sweat on the guild leader’s brow as Hinata let the door shut behind him.

“H-Hope I’m not interrupting?”

Kiyoko smiled at him as Daichi appeared to have not heard him enter. “Not really, Daichi is just keeping himself on his toes.”

“For what?”

“No reason in particular, he just likes to keep busy.” Kiyoko shrugged, leaning against the wall of the armoury to give Daichi the space he needed. “Do you need something?”

Hinata was almost too distracted by Daichi barely pausing in his movements. Steel caught the light as he swung it this way and that, dull thuds came from the dummy as small piece of straw came loose and dropped to the floor. Each swing was frighteningly fast, the blade turned at angles to maximise damage to the target.

“Uh, uhm well, Tobio has summoned me…” Hinata told her as Daichi paused for a moment to wipe at his brow. “And I…well Noya was the one to suggest it actually but we were thinking the entire guild took a trip…to Tobu Misaki-Mura…together?”

“Together.” Kiyoko repeated. “On what grounds?”

“…a fun journey east?” Hinata could tell he wasn’t doing a great job of convincing her. “I just, we haven’t left since…y’know. And I’m being _summoned,_ so I have to go. And I don’t wanna go alone. I don’t want the Brotherhood to split up, bad things happen when we split up.”

Kiyoko’s expression softened as Hinata averted his gaze. It had been the last remark that stuck out to her; it was true that things tended to go downhill when they were separated from one another. The consequences of the last time they split up was still rippling through them. She saw the note in his hand, presumably from the hawk of House Kageyama.

“What do you think Daichi?” She asked, looking up to see him sheathing his sword. “Taking the guild to see Tobio again, sound like a good idea?”

Daichi huffed, a wry smile on his face. “As long as they don’t end up giving Tobio a new basement…” Hinata’s head whipped up to meet his gaze with an alarmed look in his eyes. “Relax, I was kidding.” He put up a hand to calm the other. “I mean, if Tobio’s summoned you, then I suppose he’ll be expecting at least _some_ of us to accompany you.”

“Shall I break the good news to Kindaichi, he’ll need some help getting the horses prepared.” Kiyoko remarked, tactfully moving towards the door. With a simple nod from Daichi, she left the duo to continue their discussion.

“Why has Tobio summoned you?” Daichi asked, a relaxed smile on his face but the air of authority was obvious as he placed his hands on his hips. “And does it have anything to do with that vault?”

“Well, uh probably, maybe, I don’t really know. We found a weird tablet that does crazy stuff—”

“Okay, okay, I didn’t need to know all that.” Daichi chuckled. “Seriously though Hinata, did he mention anything about needing us?”

Hinata held out the piece of parchment, as Daichi read the short letter from Yamaguchi, he nodded in thought. There was nothing indicating that the Brotherhood were needed to defend any towns or borders, that he wasn’t required to act as an adviser, that other than Hinata; the entire Brotherhood would be there as guests and not in service. He handed the note back with a warmer smile than before.

“We’ll leave tomorrow, assuming Suga and Kindaichi can gather our supplies by then.” He stated. “I’ll handle the rest of the guild, you just make sure you have everything you need for Tobio; whatever he wants out of that vault, we can take to him.”

Feeling the weight lift from his shoulders, Hinata took the note back with a wide smile. “Y-Yes!” He nodded. “I’ll go tell Kenma and the others. Thank-you Daichi!”

Hinata scurried away, leaving the guild leader alone in the armoury. He sighed heavily as he drew his sword again, glancing down at his reflection in the steel. Fatigue was clear in the dark circles under his eyes, but there was still the warmth in his eyes. It was in these quiet moments that he could feel the loss the most. He had spent many evenings duelling with Kuroo, especially after more taxing jobs. Sometimes they wouldn’t duel, sometimes they would sit in the quiet of the old armoury and appreciate a few moments of peace. Kuroo would then inevitably break it with some wisecrack and Daichi would pretend to be annoyed before his facade slipped and he’d be laughing along with the other. As the guild had grown, so had they.

Now as the guild continued to grow and move on, Daichi found himself trying to hold on to the one thing that would remind him of the old days, of a time before kings and battles, before they had to tiptoe around politics, before Kuroo’s past caught up with him.

But no matter how much he wanted to dwell on the past, he had to hold his head high and lead like he always had done. He let out a small sigh as he decided against continuing his training that day, sheathing his sword once more before striding toward the door.

A guild leader’s job is never done.

 

 

 


	34. A Simple Plan

**XXXIV**

**A Simple Plan**

The trail to Hokubujōsai was well ridden at this stage. As the growing season had swept across the kingdom, the lush grasses began to grow greener once more. The trees were full of blossom, light pink petals catching on the wind as they rode quickly towards the heart of the kingdom. Tobio’s summons hadn’t been very specific beyond requesting Hinata’s presence, so acting under the guise of ‘needing a break’, Daichi rallied the entire guild to make the journey.

Being cooped up in their fort wasn’t going to help them move on, they needed to start a new chapter of the guild’s life.

Akaashi seemed to appreciate the fresh air, the colour beginning to sprout all around them as they rode eastward. He seemed less unstable than before, but most could sense there was much going on beneath the surface.

As the mountains came into view on their fifth day of travelling, Hinata began to smile more. Regardless of why Tobio summoned him, he was excited to be back in the bustling city. Others were cautiously optimistic about their time there, a chance to relax a little, to spend time with normal people and feel the fresh air on their faces.

Night was falling as they entered the mountain pass that would take them straight to the city. Stars dotted the dark sky as they slowed to a trot, it was deep into the evening as the lights of the city greeted them. Despite not being given any titles of sorts, the city folk greeted them with waves and nods of recognition. Once at the gates to Hokubujōsai, Yamaguchi and Asahi greeted them with warm smiles.

“Wasn’t quite expecting the entire Brotherhood, but okay.” Yamaguchi remarked as they dismounted. “I’m sure you know where your quarters are by now,” he looked to Hinata “you however, please follow us.”

Caught off guard by the strange formal nature, Hinata handed the reins of his horse to Tanaka before scrambling after the duo. He felt like some sort of esteemed guest as he was taken through the fortress and up the stairs to Tobio’s private chambers. He expected Asahi to follow him in, but the royal guard merely took up his protective post instead, leaving Hinata to venture in alone.

Tobio wasn’t sat at the table like he usually was. He stood at the window, shutters fully open leaving the moonlight to bathe him in a silvery glow. He didn’t so much as turn as the door slid shut behind Hinata.

“Shoyo.” He greeted. “I trust you are well.”

Hinata slowly approached the window, daring to stand next to the king. “Uh, yeah?”

Tobio let the silence settle between them, distant sounds of the wind in the trees wafted through the open window along with the strong smell of pine. A cloudless sky made the moon feel brighter than usual as it gazed down at them from high above the mountains that the fortress looked out onto.

“That battle was a mess.” He stated. “And it’s not over yet.”

“What?”

“Tooru’s laid down a challenge to Takeshi, to come and claim his kingdom.” Tobio scoffed. “I told him not to throw it away, for Iwaizumi’s sake, but the fool seems intent on destroying himself.”

“Oh…”

“He asked for my kingdom to stand with him once more, but I can’t ask my men to do that, not again.”

Hinata fidgeted slightly as Tobio sighed heavily and continued his vein of thought.

“Shoyo, can I ask you something?”

“Sure…”

Tobio looked at him, deep blue eyes serious and lacking in any of the friendly feeling from before the horrors of war. “You left for Kōshi with Kuroo, and in the time you were gone, someone sank a ship there. Supposedly a rogue mage. Would you happen to know anything about this?”

Hinata’s alarmed expression told Tobio everything he needed to know but he kept his stare on the other, watching and waiting for him to answer.

“Me?” Hinata squeaked. “Uh, no, I mean, why would I?”

Tobio didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t push it. “When I returned from battle, I visited a shrine beneath the fortress. I asked my ancestors for a sign, for anything to help me direct my kingdom to prosperity.” He directed his gaze back to the wilderness outside. “You know what they said?”

“N-No”

“They said to call upon you, just like they called upon a guy called Yukio.”

The name rang a bell in Hinata’s mind; the journal of the mage he had found in an old language.

“They mentioned a Battle of the Black Mountain. Neither Inuoka or I know anything about that battle. So that’s why I asked if you could look for mentions of it in the vault.” He paused for a moment. “So, did you find anything?”

“Uh…not anything by that name?” Hinata was a little unnerved by how quickly Tobio wanted to get down to business. “I mean we brought some stuff with us for Inuoka to look at but—”

“But what?”

Hinata swallowed, Tobio’s gaze was back on him, the friendly nature from that last time they met had vanished it seemed. And Hinata didn’t like that at all. Tobio seemed changed, almost as if he was more on edge now.

“Can we slow down?”

“I don’t have that luxury.”

“Uh, you do, you’re the king.” Hinata uttered. “I-I mean, I just got here! Can we at least like s-sit down?”

Tobio didn’t reply at first, merely holding Hinata’s gaze. Candles flickered in the breeze casting shadows against the walls. Hinata hesitantly took a step back, glancing to the low table that the king usually sat at. The silence between them broke as Tobio shook his head.

“Here.” He motioned for Hinata to follow him as he stepped over to the bed. He sat on the edge, relaxing his posture as he waited for Hinata to follow suit. “I didn’t even thank you for responding to the summons.”

Hinata weakly laughed. “Uh, well, no need. I-I’m kind of…I did stumble across that vault.”

Tobio nodded, leaning back on his hands and meeting Hinata’s gaze. “Yeah, you know that vault hasn’t been opened in generations. My grandfather didn’t know where it was, and he said his father had no idea either.”

“So it’s that old huh.”

“The stuff in that chamber, the statues, the tomes…all of it.” Tobio trailed off for a moment. “And it opened itself for you. Why _you_?”

Hinata let out a nervous laugh. “Because Hēishān told it to?”

“Perhaps.” Tobio hummed. “You’re weird, Shoyo. Powerful, optimistic and more determined than most soldiers I’ve met, oh and dumb, can’t forget that—”

“Hey!” Hinata pouted as Tobio laughed. The laughter rang out in the room, cutting through tension and lifting the weight from Hinata’s shoulders.

“But you’re still _weird_. Like, do you even know what makes you tick?”

Hinata shrugged. “If I did, my life would be so much easier.”

“Yours and mine both. We’d know what the hell my ancestors’ spirits meant by calling upon you then. Gods only know what they expect you to be able to do to get us out of this fucking lunacy that Tooru’s landed us in…”

Hinata had a vague idea what Tobio’s ancestors wanted from him, but he wasn’t about to tell the king that. Besides, simply sitting with the other in this now very relaxed setting felt too peaceful to shatter with wild ramblings about portals. It was in these moments that he found himself forgetting Tobio was royalty, the way the two could tease one another without a care in the world, he would never dream of saying such things to Tooru. The other king seemed of an entirely different class to him.

“What are you going to do?” He asked quietly.

Tobio shrugged, linking his fingers together as he clicked his teeth. “Well, Tooru’s gonna be getting a response from Takeshi probably, and I’ll just watch from afar. Lunatic invited them to challenge him, so if Tanishiti burns, we’ll just…watch.”

Hinata’s heart dropped. “After everything, you’d just watch him die?”

Tobio glanced to one of the many wall scrolls that depicted the family’s sigil. “Even if I wanted to help, we barely made it out alive last time we fought the north.” His gaze returned to Hinata. “Face it Shoyo, we’d lose. It would take a large dose of divine intervention to ensure our victory.”

Divine intervention seemed doable to Hinata, all things considered. He nodded slowly. “I see…”

“All I can do now, as king of this kingdom, is ensure my people’s safety. I’ll allow Tooru’s people to seek refuge here but I can’t send men into battle on the back of _his_ choice.”

“What if he didn’t know that his choice would…be a bad one?”

Tobio’s brow furrowed. “Did you miss the part where I said he practically invited them into his damn kingdom?”

“I-I mean, in general!” Hinata panicked. “Like, choices, we make a lot of them and sometimes we mess up…and we don’t realise it until like a week later when every thing’s going wrong and—” He slapped his hand over his mouth as Tobi’s confusion deepened.

“…uh huh.” Tobio raised an eyebrow. “And you wouldn’t know anything about that…would you?”

“N-Not…uh, no.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Am not!”

“Then why’d you stop yourself babbling? Something I wasn’t meant to hear?”

“N-no!” Hinata pouted. “Shut up!”

Tobio’s confusion melted into amusement as Hinata’s cheeks reddened. “You’re lucky I like you Shoyo, telling a king to shut up is grounds for a lashing.”

“You like me?”

Tobio sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t exactly make a habit of being alone in my chambers with anyone past nightfall.”

“Wha—”

“Don’t get any ideas. It’s not like _that_.” He quickly added, flush creeping over his own cheeks. “Though I expect Tadashi thinks it is.”

Hinata was all sorts of confused. They had gone from talking frankly about the aftermath of the war, to the secret vault, to him being weird, then back to Tooru’s lunatic endeavours and now…this.

This was weird, even by his standards. This wasn’t part of any royal etiquette he had heard of.

“Well, I guess I should leave, Daichi is probably _very_ concerned—”

“Or you could stay,” Tobio cut in, averting his gaze “if…you want.”

The silence that fell felt heavier than any Hinata had experienced. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. There were various thoughts and feelings running through his head about the situation he found himself in. Was he _allowed_ to decline? Did he _want_ to decline? Was this just Tobio feeling overly stressed and just needing a friend? He had Yamaguchi and Asahi for moral support surely so why did he want _Hinata_ to stay? Did his apparent god-given-destiny have anything to do with it?

Was he just in the right place at the right time? Had the planets aligned for some gods-forsaken reason? Was this part of his ongoing journey to figure out what his purpose was?

These were far too many questions for his mind to cope with as Tobio slowly met his gaze.

“S-Sure, I’ll…stay.” He replied.

The thing was, this wasn’t even the first time he had stayed in the king’s chamber, but this felt _different_ to the last. Maybe it was the banter-esque confession that Tobio actually liked Hinata being around that had changed things slightly. He didn’t know. He certainly wasn’t going to claim to be head over heels for the king, that was just _weird_ in his mind. He barely knew the other for a start.

“So why do you want me to stay?” Hinata hesitantly asked as Tobio didn’t move from where he was sat.

“No particular reason,” he replied, “it’s like I said during the feast in the cold season, I just feel more at ease when you’re around.”

Hinata remembered the conversation; they had sat atop a building to avoid the hustle and bustle of the crowds. He had found it odd how Tobio was hiding but it had paved the way for a rather nice conversation.

“Huh, really?”

Tobio nodded. “Yeah. And right now, I…” He trailed off for a moment, remembering how distraught Tooru was when he left Tanishiti. He had known loss, but the howls of anguish from the other spoke of a deeper loss than that of a parent. Tobio had been unsure if he would ever want to take the chance to feel such an emotion himself.

“We’ve all seen some shit, the battle, the aftermath of it, and now trying to get back to our normal lives.” He continued. “And it’s stressful, to say the least. And I just want one night where I don’t feel paranoid that I’ll end up dreaming of those damn bloodied walls.”

Hinata knew of the nightmares Tsukishima had planted, even if he hadn’t seen them himself. To have that visual playing over and over in his mind would be torture, so he could understand Tobio’s reluctance to be alone.

“So you want me to stay…so you feel more comfortable.” He clarified.

Tobio’s flushed cheeks betrayed his poker face. “Y-Yeah.”

“Was that so hard to admit?” He coyly smiled.

Tobio snorted, trying not to return the smile but cracking as Hinata poked his cheek.

“S-Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the weeks he had been gone the forests behind Hokubujōsai had changed a lot. Greenery had sprouted everywhere he looked as he made the journey through the trees towards the cave that the griffins resided in. He had woken early that morning in Tobio’s chambers, the light of daybreak streaming through the gaps in the shutters. For a while he had contemplated waking the king but decided against it. In his mind, Tobio needed all the rest he could get with the weight on his shoulders currently. So Hinata had slowly readied himself for the day ahead as quietly as possible so not to wake Tobio. More than once did he glance back at the peaceful expression on the other’s face; the same neutral look about him but without the crown adorning his head Tobio looked like any other young man resting.

The slightly odd conversation from the previous night still confused him. He tried to put it out of his mind as he ventured deeper into the forest. Once at the pool in front of the cave, he paused for a moment, relishing in the quiet of the forest. The sun filtered through gaps in the canopy overhead, blossoms bloomed around him, their petals varying shades of pink and red. The pool of water was deeper than the last time he had seen it; the snow and ice had melted to make way for the budding of lilies on the surface.

The lantern hung from the archway, the same lantern that reacted to Tobio’s ring. Hinata stood below it, watching it swing in the breeze. Usually he didn’t dwell on it, but he could feel a humming in his veins as he stood there. He lifted a hand, fingers splayed, focusing on the creaking iron.

“ _Don_ _’t._ ” A voice broke the silence in his mind. “ _There is no need for that._ ”

He let his hand fall, gaze on the cave mouth. As much as he wanted to see if he could light it, he left the lantern to swing in the breeze. Venturing into the cave, along the tunnel and into the inner clearing, a wave of calm washed over him. Much like outside, greenery had begun to grow once more in the cave, where the sunlight bathed the rock and dirt alike small clusters of flowers and mushrooms were flourishing.

As always, sat atop the rocky plateau was the griffin. Vines and ivy grew around her but she seemed unbothered by it. Her dull blue mane had grown a little longer in the time he had been away, though her antlers still remained damaged, her battle-torn body hadn’t healed.

“ _You return._ ” She nodded as he stepped into the centre of the clearing.

“Yeah…I have a, well _several_ questions.”

“ _Then ask._ ”

He inhaled sharply, where did he even want to start? There were so many questions, so much had happened, so many things needed explaining.

“Was sinking the ship the right thing to do?” He decided to start at the beginning.

She didn’t reply for a moment, looking up at the cracks in the ceiling where the sun was shining through.

“ _You were successful in your goal, were you not? You prevented the ship from fulfilling its mission_.”

“That’s,” he sighed “okay, did I cause Kuroo to die?” His voice cracked slightly.

“ _Your actions alone, no, did you become a catalyst for others? Yes._ _”_

He felt like he had been punched in the gut, sure he had been telling himself he was to blame, but to have the griffin herself tell him he was partly to blame was hard to stomach.

“…could I have stopped it?”

Her golden eyes met his, blinking slowly, she replied; “ _you could_ _’ve prevented many things, likewise you could’ve caused many other deaths. We won’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t sunk the ship. What’s done is done._ ”

“Unless I go back.” He abruptly stated. She tilted her head in thought, silence settling between them for a moment as her eyes slipped shut. An unexpected gust of wind whistled through the cavern, the clusters of flowers shifted as the swirling breeze surrounded him.

“ _It seems that the ancestors have a similar thought_.” She stated, the wind dying down immediately.

“The ancestors?” Hinata repeated. “Like, Tobio’s—”

“ _He sought guidance from them, they told him to call upon you._ ” Her eyes opened, fixing on him once more. “ _Now I understand_.”

“Understand what?”

“ _What you must do. But you already know, don_ _’t you? You’re just seeking someone to tell you to do it._ ”

“Hēishān told me I could do the impossible if I put my mind to it.” He retorted. “But I don’t know _how_ to do it. Surely you do?”

She let out a snort. “ _Once you know, you have to make the choice Shoyo, simply going back isn_ _’t going to solve it. Those around you will act the same way they did before, only you can change the way the cards fell, even if it’s simply by choosing your words wisely._ ”

“So what, I have to change everyone else’s actions?”

“ _Start by changing your own, the rest will react accordingly. But that alone won_ _’t be enough, your choices will have consequences Shoyo. At some point, history will repeat itself, and you must decide if you will allow it to. You must decide if the price of victory is worth the cost._ ”

He stood there in silence. This was as specific as she had been, and he wasn’t sure he liked why she was speaking so plainly. He had gathered that going back in time wasn’t just going to be difficult from a physical perspective. This was going to be a big ask, even for him.

“I’ll need time to think about it then.” He murmured. “I have time, no-one’s exactly going anywhere.”

“ _Indeed, no-one is going anywhere. That doesn_ _’t mean danger will not darken your door._ ”

Ominous as always, he nodded. “I’ll see you around then.”

“ _Until then Shoyo._ ”

He nodded again, bowing respectfully before turning and leaving. Birdsong filled the air as he emerged from the cave. He guessed it was nearly time for breakfast as he trudged back through the forest. First order of business once that was out of the way would be to take the tablet to Inuoka and find out what was so special about it. He supposed he should go through the journal he found, it seemed important to a degree. There was no mention of a battle of the black mountain though, he wasn’t sure how Tobio was going to take that news.

Hearing that the king had been told to seek him out by his ancestors was interesting though, and the way that the griffin seemed to quickly understand what Hēishān wanted him to do.

Why _did_ Hēishān want him to go back in time? That was a question Hinata hadn’t asked. It was obvious that it would give him a chance to save Kuroo, but what would an old spirit of the kingdom gain from it?

Clearly there was more going on here than he was privy to. Whilst asking Hēishān would be ideal, the old spirit hadn’t been very clear about his intentions so far and Hinata had little reason to think he’d be so helpful this time around.

After all, both Hēishān and the griffin seemed insistent that he figure it out by himself. There had to be a reason for that, was it part of wielding the void and its balance? As the thought occurred to him, he held up his hand, the void was unlike the other elements in the sense that he couldn’t summon it without properly focusing. To summon it he had to pull bad feelings from within him, memories of death and pain.

To control it was another skill entirely. He hadn’t even tried to do such a thing yet.

By the time he got back to Hokubujōsai he had figured out a list of things to do before he even entertained the prospect of time travel; step one, learn how to control the void, step two, figure out what the deal with the tablet is, step three, work with Inuoka to make a portal.

Then he had to slip through it and go back in time.

And then all he had to do was fix everything.


	35. The Tablet

**XXXV**

**The Tablet**

Seeing Lev for the first time since the portal incident was slightly odd. He was still very vocal and occasionally his fur would emit purple wisps for seemingly no reason, but other than those two factors, he seemed normal. Kenma ended up being on the receiving end of his affection, even if the alchemist was trying to focus more on the stone tablet on the table between them. Inuoka let out a heavy sigh of relief as he felt like he could actually pace his quarters without falling over the damn feline.

As for the stone tablet, it sat in the middle of the table. The court mage was joined by Kenma and Hinata, but also by Nishinoya, Moniwa and Tanaka. Tanaka had been curious about their sudden desire to go east once more, as he was filled in on the current situation, he had many questions for Nishinoya about this magical tablet.

“So it doesn’t have a name?” Tanaka gestured to the tablet as he looked to Inuoka. “It’s a sacred thing, but you don’t have a name for it? What kind of backwards thinking is that?”

Inuoka pouted slightly. “Hey now, I wasn’t in charge of this thing when it was carved.”

“So how do you know what it _is_?”

“Because these runes aren’t just mindless scribblings of a barbarian.”

Tanaka raised an eyebrow as the court mage huffed impatiently. “So, what are they?”

Moniwa cleared his throat. “You said it had been passed down through Tobio’s family. So it’s of great importance to them?”

“Yes,” Inuoka’s gaze went to the tablet itself, “it’s rumoured to be able to summon vast amounts of power only equal to the gods themselves.”

Hinata followed Inuoka’s gaze. In the brighter light of the mage’s quarters the engravings were clearer, the five elemental runes that he knew so well were etched into stone, both intact and combined with one another. To think such simple carvings could channel power beyond anything any of them had seen was mind-blowing.

He needed to figure it out if he was going to succeed.

“And you said a seal was on it, one that we broke?”

Inuoka shrugged. “I would assume there was one, but who knows. This was left in a vault for generations, cast aside on a shelf without any scrap of parchment to warn you of what it’s capable of.”

Nishinoya snorted. “Well, think about it, would you really want to put a massive sign over it saying, ‘really powerful piece of rock right here, don’t summon a god’?”

Inuoka pouted again. “In any case,” he uttered “I don’t really know what it can do, but that purple orb you summoned didn’t look natural.”

“It was the void element. One beyond most of our understanding and comprehension.” Kenma glanced at Hinata. “So, how does this tablet summon it once charged with all elements and then _why_ does it do it?”

Hinata’s gaze hadn’t shifted. The humming in his veins was more obvious now as he tuned out the questions being asked. He didn’t have the patience to sit around and wait for the others to act. If he was going to fix everything, he needed to take the lead himself. He reached out and let his fingers trace over the circles, bypassing the ones they knew were the elemental runes and looking to the ones that combined each element. Why had they gone to the trouble of combining them? What did it mean?

Inuoka watched him with apprehension. The air thick with tension as small flames ignited over the stone. He didn’t let it explode over the tablet like before, instead he allowed the flames to lick the surface, moving this way and that almost as if they were alive, sentient, beings. All eyes were on the flames as they found their way to the circles with a straight horizontal line through the centre. Slowly they began to glow red like lava was pooling within the tablet.

Silently, he clenched his hand into a fist before slowly spreading his fingers again. This time a cold fog faded into sight, the air barely moved around the table but shards of ice began forming, swirling as they fell like snow onto the stone. A light blue light flickered up from the carvings with vertical lines running through the circles.

Understanding what Hinata was doing, Nishinoya held his hand over the tablet as the other pulled away momentarily. Sparks crackled as they arched between his fingers. Unlike fire and ice, they were harder to control. He gritted his teeth as he aimed them at the runes he believed to be that of the lightning element. Each circle with two diagonal lines going from left to right were struck with bolts of lightning. A dark blue glow standing out from the grey stone. A faint crackling could be heard as he sharply pulled his hand back.

“Three down, two to go.” Nishinoya breathed, looking to Hinata.

“And then the void.” Hinata replied as he held out two hands above the tablet. He closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed deeply, clenching one hand into a fist as the other remained relaxed. The previously still air in the room began to move at his command, gently swirling around them; parchment and loose pieces of charcoal shifted as he unclenched his hand and let go of the small shards of stone he had conjured. The shards caught in the swirling air as he intended. He opened his eyes and slowly lowered both hands towards the tablet, the vortex closed in on the engravings, the sound of stone hitting stone rose from the table.

Orange light wove in between the circles, seeking the diagonal lines going down from right to left. Vibrant green seeped into the remaining horizontal lines that encompassed the fire element.

All the lines were alit with different colours, different elements came together to glow brightly. Just like that, the tablet was fully active, or at least that was the impression they got.

“So this is what happened last time?” Inuoka asked.

Hinata nodded, dissipating the air and rock elements and simply regarding the tablet in silence for a few moments. The wisps of each element moved almost like a slow river current, none of them breached the carved lines, none of them clashed violently. They coexisted peacefully within their confines.

With everyone still watching, he held his hand over the tablet, palm facing downward. The humming in his veins grew louder as he closed his eyes. A pang of sorrow gripped his heart, there was a flash of the burning guild’s banner in his mind. He could smell the same scent that had cloaked the battlefield that one afternoon. Death itself had hung in the air on the day that it all crumbled around him.

A sharp intake of breath later, he forced himself to think of a better time; the night in Hokubujōsai when both kings and their friends had eaten and drank together, exchanging stories of their younger days, their shenanigans. The smiles on their faces, the relief in their voices and laughter that bubbled out between fresh drinks being poured.

“Fucking hell—” Inuoka’s surprised voice made him open his eyes.

It was bigger than before and seemed more alive this time. The purple swirling mass that floated between his hand and the tablet didn’t move or fluctuate as he watched it. From the tablet, faint wisps from each element rose up to meet it like plants seeking light. They twisted together as they reached the purple mass, still not demonstrating any violent nature.

He narrowed his eyes at the mass, willing it to shift its form. What felt like minutes passed before anything noticeable happened; as he held his other hand over the mass, it began to grow but also change. What started as an unidentifiable blob morphed into a bird, a large round head with an equally round body. Wings stretched out as if it was mid-flight, talons formed ready to strike prey on the ground.

“An owl.” Tanaka observed.

Hinata remained silent in concentration. Still the elemental wisps fed the void, still there was sorrow gripping him but he was determined not to lose himself to it. He could not lose to the void if he hoped to control it. From within the body of the owl a bright light began to glow, within the swirling mixture of colours there was something else.

Beneath the conjured entity the tablet glowed, a faint humming could be heard as Hinata’s hands trembled. In his mind, he could see far too much and yet not enough. Flashes of buildings, people, both familiar and not. A dragon’s roar, the screech of an eagle, howling of dogs. Within the chaos of visuals and sounds, a crystal-clear voice rose from it all;

“ _Let the magic flow, to protect those who cannot and to rise above it all._ ”

A sharp burning sensation made his hands cramp up. He lost all concentration, the void mass dissipated quickly as did the elemental wisps yet the tablet remained alight.

“…I need to lie down.” He breathed, reaching out and clutching at Kenma. “I-I don’t feel…”

Kenma nodded, catching him as he stumbled. He wasn’t passing out but he equally wasn’t fighting fit either. Inuoka was stunned at what he had just witnessed, Nishinoya too. Tanaka acted first, pulling the sliding door open to allow Kenma to half-carry Hinata out into the hallway and then into one of the many guest chambers.

Once laying down on a bed, Hinata let out a long sigh. Kenma cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, one hand holding Hinata’s and the other checking his forehead for a fever. Hinata’s breathing was heavy, but he wasn’t on the brink of death.

He met Kenma’s gaze with a tired smile. “Whatever that tablet is, it’s old as fuck.”

Kenma smiled in return, appreciating the coy remark. “You don’t say?”

“I mean…I mean it.” He sighed, letting his eyes slip shut before forcing them open again. “It showed me so much…I—”

Kenma squeezed Hinata’s hand, shaking his head gently. “Just rest for now. You can tell us later.” He smiled once more. “There is no rush, Shoyo.”

Hesitantly, Hinata nodded. He weakly squeezed Kenma’s hand as he gave into exhaustion finally. As Hinata’s breathing began to slow, Kenma allowed himself to sigh. True to Hinata’s nature, things had escalated once more. He couldn’t pretend that this was normal, but likewise he almost wasn’t surprised any more.

Once he was sure Hinata was asleep, he silently slipped out of the room and made his way back to the mage quarters. The tablet was still glowing, Inuoka had recovered from being stunned and was now frantically pulling out books and rolls of parchment from his bookcase. Nishinoya and Tanaka were watching it intently, Lev sat atop the table now and glancing around the room as Moniwa tried to keep Inuoka’s whirlwind of motion from wrecking the room entirely.

“It stopped humming as soon as he left the room.” Tanaka told Kenma as he moved to stand at the table with them. “Does that mean anything?”

Kenma shrugged. “It’s Hinata, I assume everything has something to do with him.” He glanced to where Inuoka was still digging out tomes. “What’s he doing?”

Nishinoya replied before Tanaka could. “He’s convinced he’s seen these markings somewhere.” He pointed to the carvings that were combinations of runes. “Now he’s trying to find it.”

“I see.” Kenma wasn’t sure if he wanted Inuoka to have been sat on the information this entire time. He was curious what the tablet had ‘shown’ Hinata, was it more visions of warning? Was it events of the past? A mixture of the two? They’d have to wait for Hinata to wake up first, and that could be hours.

A knock preceded the door sliding open, Tobio stood there without either Asahi or Yamaguchi flanking him. Inuoka immediately ceased rummaging and asked what he needed.

“Where’s Hinata, I wish to speak to him.” Tobio replied.

“Uh, well—”

The king’s gaze went to the still glowing tablet on the table. “What’s that?”

“Uh, uhm, well it’s a…a uh tablet that’s been passed down in your family—”

“Hinata activated it and then had a vision of sorts.” Kenma cut in. “He’s now sleeping in one of the rooms down the hall.”

Tobio didn’t seem shocked by the news, he nodded before sliding the door shut without a word. He found the room Kenma had spoken of and let himself in. A single candle provided light in the small guest room. Hinata was sleeping like a log, even when Tobio pulled up a stool to his bedside.

“One day.” He sighed. “You’ve been here less than a day and you’ve managed to exhaust yourself like this…” he shook his head. “Gods, what am I going to do with you? My ancestors must have a really great sense of humour to make me think you’re going to be of any help like this.”

He toyed with the familial ring as he let the silence fill the air. The flame of the candle barely moving as everything was still, the only sound and movement coming from Hinata’s sleeping form and his own hands fidgeting. He wondered how long he could hide from his official duties to be here in this peaceful silence. No doubt Yamaguchi was already looking for him, Asahi would be slightly concerned but not overly ‘worried’ per se.

“I know you’re asleep and won’t remember any of this and that’s probably why I’m going to start rambling like a fool but you can’t stop me so...” He trailed off, letting out a breathless chuckle. “Truth is, I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen next. Between Tooru’s stupid plans and the north being unpredictable…this could spell death on a large scale and I’m not…I’m not ready for that.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, I don’t know what my ancestors would want me to do. All they said was to call on you but I doubt you have any fucking clue either.”

He paused in thought for a few moments, watching Hinata’s chest rise and fall in steady rhythm. He considered the tablet that they had found, how it had been glowing and apparently gave Hinata visions. He wondered what else was hiding in that vault, what secrets his grandfather hadn’t known about, what the true origins of his kingdom were.

A lot of what he knew was simply passed down by fathers telling their sons what their own fathers had told them. He remembered his own father and grandfather spinning stories of gallant knights, of powerful mages, of dragon tamers. When or why his family stopped trying to keep such creatures hadn’t been uttered, he hadn’t interacted with Kyoutani’s dragon beyond nodding in greeting. He was not overly fond of them, they were just as unpredictable as the nobles in the west and the empire to the north.

There was a lot he didn’t know, that maybe he _should_ know, but he certainly didn’t have the time to make the journey to Kēpu yōsai now. He would have to rely on the Brotherhood to tell him, he’d have to rely on Hinata’s capacity to hold information and recall it.

Then he would have to decide what to do with the information once he had it. Shrugging that notion off, he rose to his feet.

“Don’t rest too long, we have work to do.” He remarked. “I’m sure Hēishān will get impatient if he catches you sleeping on the job.”

When Hinata didn’t stir, he took his leave. As he opened the door to the hallway, he was startled to find Yamaguchi stood there with his arms folded and an amused look on his face.

“Thought I’d find you here.” He said, allowing Tobio to step out of the room and close the door on the sleeping mage. “Inuoka is terrible at lying.”

Tobio snorted. “Uh huh, and why are you so amused?”

Yamaguchi walked with him as he made his way towards the stairs leading down. “A little over half a year ago you would’ve paid no attention to the mage.”

“And?”

“And now you’ve invited him to stay in your chambers several times, summoned him to your fortress by name twice, and you seem _very_ focused on whatever magical studies he’s up to.” Yamaguchi smiled innocently but Tobio could see the glint of humour in his gaze. “So, what’s so special about Hinata now?”

Tobio gave him an incredulous look as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “What are you suggesting?”

“Suggesting? Nothing.” Yamaguchi replied. “Merely observing what the rest of the staff have.”

Still the king avoided answering as they passed into the throne room. The question was quickly forgotten as a courier wearing House Oikawa’s colours was stood waiting for them.

“Oh great.” Tobio sighed as he caught the courier’s eye and made his way toward the young man. “Yes? What does he want now?”

“Ah, your majesty, yes Tooru expresses deep regret—”

“Cut the formalities and get to the point.” Tobio scoffed.

The courier seemed putout at Tobio’s attitude but continued. “He begs you to reconsider.”

“I bet he does.” Tobio glanced at Yamaguchi. “Well my answer is still the same. If he was so certain he’d need my help, he should’ve asked me _before_ sending an invitation to death itself.”

“That’s not strictly—”

“I don’t care for a debate on semantics. Unless there’s been a change in circumstance, my understanding is that he’s challenged Takeshi to take his kingdom through force. That to me, sounds like an invitation to die, one that I’m not returning.”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, prompting Tobio to stop ranting and allow the more diplomatic of the two handle this.

“With all due respect to Tooru, we have only just returned.” Yamaguchi spoke with a softer tone. “We have sent most of our forces home, to rally them again in time to help Tooru would not only be tedious, but to many of them, pointless.”

“He only wants Tobio.” The courier retorted, looking to the king. “He’s confident he’ll be victorious, but he wants you stood beside him. You and a handful of your best.”

Tobio tried to understand the lack of logic behind the proposition. They knew how big the northern army was, there was no way the two kingdoms could repel it the first time around and now Tooru just wanted him and ‘a handful’ of others to do it all over again? Was he finally going insane?

“So I’m to be a token.” Tobio concluded. “He just wants me and my banner there to give the illusion of unity.”

For the first time in the conversation, the courier looked panicked. “Uh, well not in those terms—”

“He wants me to act as his pawn?”

“Well no—”

“Answer me honestly.” Tobio snapped, stepping forward to crowd the other’s space. “Or would you like to answer to our resident beast?”

Considering the presence of a dragon was common knowledge in both kingdoms, the courier understood exactly what Tobio was referring to. He swallowed, eyes darting back and forth between the king and his adviser.

“It’s true. Tooru believes you and him standing together would tell Takeshi not to bother, that your kingdoms are united and messing with one will mean the other will act in rebuttal.”

Tobio snorted. “So he’s going back to seeing us as just a pawn in his larger game.” The idea stung, he had honestly thought Tooru had valued him as more of a friend than just another person to use to his advantage, especially given Iwaizumi’s death.

“But he means well—”

“Yeah? Well I’m sure his father meant well when he ordered my family to be killed.” Tobio seethed. “But that didn’t exactly go to plan did it?”

Yamaguchi put a hand on Tobio’s shoulder and forcefully pulled him back. “Tobio, let me handle this.” He hissed, standing between the two. “Go back to Hinata if you’re going to lose your head like this.”

“Tadashi—”

“No.” Yamaguchi sternly replied. “Go. Now. I’ll come and find you if there’s anything else that requires your attention.”

If it had been anyone else, Tobio would’ve stood his ground and demanded respect. However, Yamaguchi had seen him on worse days and taken the helm more forcefully and in much more public fashions. He nodded, loudly tutting as he went back to the stairs that would take him away from the throne room and back to the peaceful upper floors.


	36. He Had To Say It

**XXXVI**

**He Had To Say It**

“So we still don’t know how Lev managed to use this portal to move between our fort and yours.” Nishinoya remarked as Lev sat in the middle of the table, purple wisps still coming off of him. With Hinata still recovering from his excessive magic wielding, they had decided to consider one of the many other mysteries they were trying to solve.

Moniwa hummed in thought before attracting the other’s attention. “Lev, did anything happen?”

“Besides falling into a portal?” Lev chirped. “No, I was there and then I was here.”

They all hummed in thought. Kenma wasn’t sure if this was entirely connected to the void flame or not, it could just be a coincidence. There was a lot that just seemed to be happening with no explanation.

“Can you hear voices in your head? Like the kind Hinata hears?” He asked. “Any other voices…like, at all?”

Lev’s tail twitched. “Nah. Just me.”

“We haven’t tried recreating it.” Nishinoya looked to Inuoka. “Do you have another portal in the castle?”

Inuoka started shaking his head before pausing. “Actually, there is that one in the Blue Palace…”

“You gave Shirabu one?”

“Well yeah, how do you think I got the message Tooru was marching?” Inuoka pouted. “I dunno if he still has it open or not.”

“Could…find out, and then see if Lev can fall through that one.” Nishinoya smirked. Kenma was caught between stopping that train of thought and encouraging it. It would be a good way to test it, but then there was the danger Lev could get stuck in Tanishiti.

And Shirabu would probably want to kill all of them.

So really, what better reason was there to try it?

Inuoka read the room and smiled as he cleared the table. The familiar scroll was brought out and unrolled, corners pinned down by books and candles. The circle painted with a thick brush seemed fresher than the last, still the shape remained the same; an eight-pointed star with two half circles drawn in the centre, their curve lines facing each other with a horizontal line through them.

“Show me the Blue Palace.” Inuoka breathed as he clapped his hands together and then slowly waved one of them over the circle. They waited with bated breath as the portal shimmered like the lake outside the city. Inuoka kept his eyes on the inked circle, watching and waiting. It was entirely possible that Shirabu had discarded the parchment he had been given, or even just rolled it up and shoved it in a chest somewhere.

Just as he was ready to give up, there was a grumble as the portal’s surface rippled.

“The hell do you want?” Shirabu’s annoyed tone came through clearly a split second before the portal revealed the cluttered mage quarters of the neighbouring kingdom’s court mage. Shirabu did not look happy to see them.

“Just checkin’ in.” Inuoka replied with a small smile. “Wanted to see how you were holding—”

“Tooru’s lost his damn mind.” Shirabu snapped. “I’m barely holding this palace together right now.”

“What? How, what’s happened?” Nishinoya interrupted, barging into the portal’s view.

Shirabu snorted. “Great, the lunatics survived and are in Tobio’s castle, that’s wonderful news.” He rolled his eyes. “Well over here things have gone…it’s all fucked up.” He threw his hands in the air almost in defeat. “I have nobles vying for power and favour as usual, there’s no royal guard to the king, speaking of the king he’s gone completely crazy— have you heard his plan? His insane plan?”

Kenma got the sense that Shirabu wasn’t going to like their own insane plan but refrained from saying anything as Shirabu continued.

“He flat out challenged Takeshi to come down here and kill him for his kingdom.” Shirabu stated. “And both me and Yamamoto are like ‘what the actual fuck’ and then Tobio refuses to come and help us so now I’m just sat here waiting for all hell to break loose _again_.”

“He did what?” Inuoka asked in disbelief. “What the fuck is he hoping to achieve? A quick death? Mercy? Gods above, he’s lost it.”

Shirabu laughed sarcastically. “It’s alright you saying that, but you’re not the one who's gonna find themselves being sieged.”

“Can’t you do something, like, intercept messages?” Nishinoya asked. “Like, if the king isn’t in his right mind, can’t you do something?”

Shirabu shook his head. “He dictates letters to couriers, they leave, often in the middle of the night. I have no power here. All I can do is make sure there are no attempts on his life from within the walls of this palace.”

“Sad but true.” Inuoka sighed. “As court mages, we’re not supposed to get involved in politics. We do the king’s bidding and nothing more.”

“So Shirabu’s gotta let Tooru sleepwalk to his own death?”

“In essence, yes.” Inuoka met Shirabu’s gaze. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“Tobio’s already said—”

“I’m not Tobio.” Inuoka stated almost coldly. “I am a fellow court mage, we are mages. We look out for one another Kenjirou; we trade secret recipes for poultices, we keep our taboo magic hidden away. We know our public reach is limited, but we always work behind the royals to pull the strings, don’t we?”

Nishinoya nodded in agreement. “And we’re not under Tobio’s instruction, and we want to help. Hell, we couldn’t help before because of that damn treaty so we can try and avoid another battle before it starts, can’t we?”

Shirabu seemed unwilling to believe, he snorted as he averted his gaze from the portal for a moment. “You’re not even here, I don’t see how you can help—”

“Well actually,” Kenma spoke as he came into view “we have a theory we want to test. If it’s true, then distance won’t be an issue.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Inuoka dared to smile slightly. “Taboo magic isn’t exactly foreign to you, right? Mr ‘I spoke to a dead king but it wasn’t necromancy I swear’.”

“Hey now, that was…” he trailed off. “Anyway, whatever, get on with it.”

Kenma picked Lev up, holding him to the portal. “So Lev ate a weird purple flame and he fell through a portal to these quarters. And we wanna know if he can do it again or whether it was a fluke.”

“Hey Shirabu!” Lev chirped.

“Oh yeah, he can talk.” Kenma added as an afterthought as Shirabu startled.

Shirabu blinked rapidly as he tried to wrap his head around this new development. His head hurt just from considering what this purple flame was, let alone how it granted Lev the ability to talk. He shrugged, throwing his hands in the air in a mixture of defeat and disbelief.

“Sure, whatever. Throw the damn cat through the portal. It’ll be hilarious.” He remarked with a heavy sarcastic tone. “It’ll be the icing on this fucking cake!”

Kenma, not seeing any reason to deny Shirabu his wish, glanced at the others before shrugging. “Okay.”

He gently tossed Lev forward into the portal, they watched the outer circle glow as Lev disappeared. There was a loud, startled noise from the other end as the shimmering portal stabilised.

“What the actual fuck?” Shirabu squawked. “No way did that—oh fucking hell now I have to deal with this.” He cussed as he picked himself off the floor and tried to keep hold of a squirming Lev. “Take him back!”

He unceremoniously shoved Lev into the portal, sure enough he popped out again in Inuoka’s quarters. Kenma raised an eyebrow as Lev stood up and shook himself, fur shifting and purple wisps coming off him like sparks. He looked up at Kenma with wide green eyes and winked.

“Okay,” Shirabu seemed to get a hold of himself as the cat was no longer plaguing his room. “So explain to me what the fuck just happened. Or rather, what the fuck happened since I last spoke to any of you lunatics.”

Moniwa sensed an opportunity. He picked up his leather-bound book and flipped back a few pages. He stepped forth and cleared his throat before speaking; “well it started about two weeks ago now…”

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi wasn’t sure what to make of Tobio’s recent refusal to help Tooru. In a sense, he couldn’t blame the other for it, but he also worried he had reacted hastily. Sure, Tooru wasn’t making a wise decision, but he was grieving. He would know, because he and the rest of the Brotherhood, were going through the same thing.

Admittedly, the Brotherhood weren’t making invitations of death to their foes, although if Akaashi had his way, they’d be marching up there to gut Suguru themselves. Despite the other appearing to have made progress over the past few days, it was never going to be an overnight recovery. Akaashi barely slept anyway, always awake into the early hours of the dawn watching the dying embers of the firepit and the slowly brightening sky, always just _awake_. He didn’t let his fatigue show, not in the sense that he avoided physical activity anyway. But they could tell, they all could tell.

Since arriving at Hokubujōsai, Akaashi had spent a lot more time in the armoury with Bokuto. The duo kept to themselves recently, something neither Daichi nor Suga could fault them for. The steady rhythm of clangs and clashes of steel against steel were oddly comforting, it meant they weren’t wallowing in despair but it equally didn’t mean things were getting better either.

Despite his efforts, Daichi hadn’t managed to keep them from finding out about Tooru’s latest idea. And as he predicted, Akaashi was out for blood still.

“But it won’t bring him back.” Daichi firmly stated, part of him didn’t want to admit it but he needed to be firm with the other. “And you dying won’t help in the slightest.”

“I never claimed it would _help_.” Akaashi uttered, rotating his wrist as he held his sword tightly. “I just want him dead.”

Bokuto didn’t want to side with either party, he empathised with Akaashi but he knew Daichi’s logic was sound. Akaashi lunged at the practice dummy, slashing it across the body cleanly. He stilled for a moment as he glanced over his shoulder at Daichi. Cold, slate-grey eyes showed no sign of the calm and collected Akaashi from days gone by.

“I’m going to kill him Daichi,” he stated, “whether you give me permission to or not. After all, we may be one Brotherhood, but we each have our own paths to follow.”

Daichi shook his head. “Keiji, I can’t—”

“ _You_ don’t have to do anything Daichi.” He straightened his posture. “You just need to let things run their course. In any case, Tooru requested assistance, didn’t he? Well I’m prepared to go and lend my sword.”

Daichi almost couldn’t believe this was a conversation that was happening. He glanced to Bokuto for help but the other merely shrugged and looked down at the floor. He had argued all day with Akaashi about this idea, truth of the matter was that nothing anyone could say or do was going to convince him otherwise.

“At least talk it through with someone like Kenma.” Daichi spoke quietly. “If you won’t listen to me or Bo, talk to Kenma.”

“Why?” Akaashi uttered. “Kenma’s hurting just as much and all he’s done is throw himself into whatever fuckery Hinata has conjured up. Tell me this Daichi, if Hinata is so god damn special and powerful, how come he didn’t stop this?”

Daichi remembered Kuroo asking him the same question not too long ago. It stung to remember, and then stung even more to hear the same words come from Akaashi. He sharply inhaled, balling his hands into fists as he tried to keep calm, he was at the end of his tether with this situation.

“Because some things can’t be prevented.” He breathed. “Because how was anyone to know Kuroo would fall to Suguru? He probably assured you that he was a better swordsman, that he had been a lucky bastard until now, that he always found a way out—”

“Shut up”

“No,” Daichi snapped, “Keiji you need to wake the fuck up. He’s gone. No-one could’ve stopped it, no-one knew it was going to even happen. You saw it with your own eyes, remember? You saw the hopeless situation the battle turned out to be, it was inevitable someone was going to die.”

“Then it should’ve been me.” Bokuto cut in, snapping their attention to him as his eyes were now on the tattoo adorning his inner arm; the owl with outstretched talons that he had gotten on Misaki’s ship all those months ago. Hi voice was hoarse as he continued, not daring to look up at either of them. “I went onto that ship in Kōshi, I got me and Hinata into the situation where we needed to sink it. I caused the war to happen so quickly, when we were so under-prepared, when no-one knew what to do other than stand and fight.”

He looked up at them, eyes glassy with tears. “If you’re gonna blame anyone Keiji, blame me.”

“No because I told him not to kill Suguru when he had the chance!” Akaashi snapped.

“I was there too y’know.” Bokuto didn’t raise his voice. “I had Tendou by the neck and could’ve prevented it too. But like you, I didn’t want Kuroo to become just like them. Because that’s why you stopped him, isn’t it? You didn’t want him to become the very thing he ran away from.”

Akaashi regarded Bokuto with a loathsome look. “You don’t know anything.”

“Oh really?” Bokuto took a step toward him. “I don’t know anything? Well, feel free to educate me on how I was so blind to everything going on right in front of my fucking face.”

Daichi didn’t react fast enough as Akaashi brought his blade up to Bokuto’s throat. Bokuto caught the blade as he stared Akaashi down, the tears falling but his expression remaining stern as Akaashi’s facade slipped.

“He was so set on killing Suguru.” Akaashi’s trembling hand held the blade even as Bokuto’s hand gripped it. “So set on killing him that he was starting to lose himself. You know what he was like when we got here the first time, when we got involved in all these politics, he was frustrated.”

“And so you think he was becoming obsessed with killing them? Just like you are now?” Bokuto forcibly threw the blade away from his neck, stepping forward and crowding Akaashi’s space. “Wake up Keiji. You’re becoming the very thing you sought to save him from, and it’ll just lead you to your death.”

“Well maybe that’s what I want.” Akaashi hissed, tossing the blade aside. It landed with a loud clang against the stone, he glared at Bokuto before stalking out of the armoury without another word.

In the moments that followed, Bokuto’s own facade broke down like a wall of sand. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged harshly. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as he looked to Daichi.

“Fuck…” he breathed. “Fuckfuckfuck.” His breathing quickened as he crouched down to rest on his haunches. “Fuck Daichi I-I fucked up.”

Daichi was at a loss. As Bokuto’s breathing continued to quicken, he decided Akaashi could be left alone for a while. He knelt down on the floor in front of Bokuto and placed a hand on each shoulder. He made eye contact and slowly guided the other to take deep breaths. Bokuto tried to speak several times but Daichi shook his head and continued coaxing him to breath slower.

The encounter with Akaashi had deepened his worries. If the other wasn’t seeing reason from them, he was going to have to take drastic action to stop him setting off on his own suicide mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you write a heated exchange between two characters literally months ago and now your life is imitating your art (:
> 
> In other news, might up the number of updates per week to 3 at some point.


	37. The Void

**XXXVII**

**The Void**

When he opened his eyes, he didn’t expect to see shadows dancing on the walls. He blinked slowly, trying to recall what happened. The faint humming in his veins was there but that wasn’t what caught his attention. There was a weight pressing down on the bed next to him. As he tilted his head up, he saw the mop of black hair resting on folded arms. A silver crown lay beside him, carefully placed out of reach.

With a certain amount of hesitation, he reached out and placed a hand gently on Tobio’s head. The other stirred, shoulders shifting first before he raised his head and turned to meet Hinata’s gaze. Neither said anything, unsure how the other was reacting to the situation. Slowly, Tobio reached for his crown but stopped short of picking it up, appearing to reconsider.

“What happened?” Hinata asked quietly as he properly looked at Tobio’s face; the king’s eyes were red like he had been crying. He wasn’t sure how long he had been passed out, but it felt like he had missed something important.

“Nothing.” Tobio replied quickly.

Hinata didn’t believe him. With everything that had happened, it could’ve been multiple things that had broken the other. He sat up, ignoring the tingling in his fingers as he leaned closer to the other. “Tobio, what happened?”

“I don’t have to tell you—”

“But you want to.” Hinata cut in. “Because you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

“Pft.” Tobio scoffed, rubbing at his eyes. “You-You don’t know anything.”

Hinata pouted. “Uh-huh, and you make a habit of sleeping at people’s bedsides?”

Tobio almost couldn’t believe the audacity Hinata had. Here he was less than ten minutes after waking up from a half a day’s slumber and he was throwing around accusations and remarks like that?

And then he remembered who he was talking to.

“Fine.” He uttered. “Tooru’s fucking courier came back and I got him to fess up to the actual plan Tooru had. He was basically gonna use me as a pawn. A token king.” He leaned back as he motioned to the air. “He was inviting me to ‘stand with him’ on the battlefield and show Takeshi we were united. But he wasn’t going to strictly tell me any of this. He was going to make me march all my men back to his god damn rescue just to make a point.”

“Huh. And you told him no?”

“I told him no.”

“How come?”

Tobio scowled. “Tooru just proved to me that he still sees me as a lesser king. That he’s the grand king or some shit like that. Well he can fucking deal with the northern territories himself then if he’s so competent.”

Hinata didn’t like the venom in Tobio’s voice. “You don’t mean that.”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what I do or don’t mean?”

“I…I just know you don’t mean that.” Hinata’s voice was quieter, the confidence from before lacking somewhat as Tobio continued to give him a scowl. “You made that pact, remember?”

“Yeah, and I fulfilled it. I never said I was _always_ going to respond to his pleas.” He indigently replied. “He’s got more resources than us, more people than us, and he’s the one who got on the bad side of them in the first fucking place.”

Hinata shook his head. “But you’ve said so many times that you’re brothers-in-arms, doesn’t that mean you’re gonna be there for him no matter what?”

“This isn’t the fucking Brotherhood, Shoyo.” Tobio sighed. “I have hundreds, if not thousands, of lives to think of before his. Even if I wanted to go, there’s no way I can abandon them now.” He stood up abruptly. “They lost their king once before, I’m not about to leave them again, especially not for some idiot like Tooru.”

He got the sense that Tobio wasn’t going to be reasoned with on this matter. As much as he wanted to argue Tooru’s case, there were much more important things that he needed to attend to. And none of them could be done from the bed he had been resting in. He swung his legs out from under the fur blankets and made to stand up. Tobio made no move to stop him, but he stood in the doorway with his arms folded, almost like he wanted to say something else.

“I should talk to Kenma and Inuoka about the tablet…” Hinata stated, not sure if he wanted to ask Tobio if there was anything else bothering him. In the end, he couldn’t help it. “Did you need anything else?”

Tobio thought for a moment, averting his gaze and choosing to stare at the candles illuminating the room. “Whatever your opinion on this situation, I hope you don’t let it cloud your judgement on other matters.” He met Hinata’s gaze again. “This is strictly royal politics, it’s the nature of the game.”

“The game huh.” Hinata tilted his head slightly. “I remember Shirabu referring to the Empire’s workings like that. He said he doesn’t like those kinds of games.”

Tobio snorted, stepping aside to allowed Hinata to leave. “Well it’s a good job neither him nor you have to get involved, isn’t it?”

Before he made any move to leave, Hinata replied; “I think it’s too late for that, you summoning me here kinda got me involved, and I intend to do everything I can to make this right, Tobio.”

There was no response as he slid the door open and proceeded into the hallway. The air felt cool, meaning it was past sundown. He knocked before entering the mage quarters, finding the usual crowd gathered around the table and an active portal showing Shirabu looking more than slightly puzzled.

“And so that weird tablet can summon this ‘void’ thing, which coincidentally is the same thing Lev ate and made it possible for him to travel through portals?” Shirabu summarised.

“In essence, yes.” Kenma replied, glancing up and clocking Hinata’s presence. “Ah Shoyo, you’re awake.”

“No thanks to Tobio, yeah.” He shrugged. Inuoka gave him a concerned look but he waved it off as he approached the tablet and examined it. The faint wisps of the elements still coursed through the engravings as he watched them. “What happened?”

Nishinoya grinned as he explained throwing Lev through the portal and their conclusions so far. Inuoka nodded along, his attention on the parchment in front of him where a new circle was taking form.

“So we’re gonna try to swap out our runes for the ones in this tablet and see if anything dramatic happens.” Moniwa explained as five smaller circles were being carefully inked in. “And we’re going to try putting all five base elements together.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “So I’m the one using it?”

“Well, yeah.”

He nodded, smiling. “Great! What’s it for then?”

From the portal, Shirabu snorted. “You’re the aura mage, you tell us.”

“Well I don’t know, do I?” He pouted. “You combine all the elements together—”

“And you create the void.” Kenma finished. “At least that’s my theory now. And if that is proven, then we might be onto something.”

“Okay but we don’t know that’ll mean I can,” He was cut off by Nishinoya.

“Okay but why can’t you eat the void like Lev did?”

The lightning mage was met with slight scowls and confused glances. Kenma sighed slightly as Inuoka tried to pay no attention to the conversation. Nishinoya sensed that his suggestion wasn’t taken seriously and let out a huff. Hinata offered a small smile but shrugged, all jokes aside, this new circle was the best shot at being able to control the void.

It took a while, Inuoka was patient in his brushwork. It was late into the night when he set his brush aside and let out a tired sigh. Upon the large roll of parchment was the new circle; four smaller circles were spaced out with equal distance between them, one at the top, another at the bottom and one on either side. The fifth circle was in the centre, connected to the others by curved lines that also connected them to their opposing circle. There seemed to be no specific order to the elemental runes; the two horizontal lines for air were at the top, the vertical line for ice at the bottom, diagonal lines for lightning and rock were at the sides leaving the central circle for fire.

“I figured it being your first, it would be the best to go in the centre.” Inuoka explained, stifling a yawn. “You were a fire mage first and foremost.”

Hinata nodded. As he had watched Inuoka’s final brush strokes, he began to feel the tingling sensation of excitement. The humming in his veins got louder as the parchment was moved to the floor and the corners weighed down with boxes. Candles flickered as there was a small flurry of activity, mostly Inuoka moving things away from the circle. Despite the late hour and the fatigue beginning to nag at their minds, there was a renewed curiosity for what this new circle was going to do once Hinata stepped inside of it.

As the final preparations were made, Kenma approached him. He gently hooked his fingers under Hinata’s tunic and brought the chain out. The five uniquely coloured stones bumped against Hinata’s chest, clinking together and winking in the candlelight. “Are these going to hold?”

Hinata hadn’t really considered the state of his stone recently. Usually he didn’t do much that would put a strain on them, however between the incident in Kēpu yōsai and now the prospect of another intense moment of magic, there was every chance one or all of them would shatter.

“I hope so?” He replied with a half-smile. “You have more, right?”

Kenma returned the smile. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I _want_ you to break them.”

They shared a small laugh.  As Kenma stepped away, Hinata glanced down at the runestones. Whilst he had replaced some of them, one remained the same regardless. The thin rectangular stone bought from the trader by Suga for him had retained its shape throughout all their travels so far, its vibrant red colour never seemed to dull and when the light caught it, he swore he could see a flame within it.

He didn’t keep many things close to him, but this one stone had become one of his favoured possessions. It reminded him of how far he had come as a mage, from one element to five in just under a year. Whilst it may only empower his fire-wielding, its mere presence made him feel safe.

As Inuoka stopped moving things around, he let out a deep sigh and gestured to the circle on the floor. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Hinata glanced around; Nishinoya grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, Inuoka’s fingertips were glowing blue was he conjured small balls of ice but he nodded in reassurance. From the other side of the portal, Shirabu seemed the least enamoured with the idea but gave a half-smile as their eyes met. Moniwa had his notes ready to be added to, charcoal in hand, Kenma gestured to the circle with a more confident smile than the others.

As he stepped over the outer line of the circle, the humming in his veins got louder. Sparks crackled without prompting as he took his place in the centre of the circle. He swallowed, taking a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind. He held a hand out in front of him, frigid air swirled around his fingertips before ice shards leapt forth and struck the rune. Vibrant blue light pulsed from the aged parchment just like it had in the tablet.

He turned to his left, keeping his hand outstretched. The frigid air compacted into stones orbiting his fingers, floating upon the air like butterflies. In a quick motion, he clenched his hand into a fist sending the stones toppling down onto the rune. Just like before, a bright orange glow burst forth.

Turning again, he closed his eyes and visualised a thick fog, slowly relaxing his hand as the picture in his mind took hold. A gentle gust of wind from nowhere swirled around him, embracing him as it moved past him. Flashes of green pulsed in the air as the wind began to gather above the rune. He slowly lowered his hand, watching the flashes of green grow in brightness until they reached the parchment and formed a flickering flame.

As he turned again, the air around him shifted. The crackle of lightning made his hair stand on end as low rumbles of thunder broke the silence in the room. He pointed at the rune and watched the large bolt of lightning strike it. A light blue glow took up residence as he lowered his hand to his side and looked down at the final circle. The glowing runes around him felt like eyes watching him.

Each of the stones on his chain were warming up as he stood there surrounded by energy. His heart was beating quicker than usual, he tried to keep his mind clear of what he was trying to achieve. This was just a test, a test to see if he could really summon and control the void. He didn’t have to think about anything past that.

With another deep breath, he held a hand down in front of him with his fingers splayed. The flame burst forth, coating his hand in fire. He spent a few moments watching it move and grow bigger. He had no idea what would happen once he lit this final circle, what combining all the elements like this would do, but there was no going back now.

“ _Let the magic flow_.” He whispered to himself.

The fire leapt from his hand to the rune below him. As the red glow took hold, the brush-strokes connecting all the circles began to glow a vivid purple. There was no starting point for it, it simply spread along all the inked lines until it surrounded him. Once the circle was alive with the flowing purple wisps, it began to grow upward like a wall of fire. He could still see through it, but everything was in a purple hue.

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” Hinata replied.

“Can you hear any voices or…anything weird happening at all?” Nishinoya asked.

Hinata shook his head, looking around the circle. The wall of purple wisps were beginning to darken, beneath him the fire rune shone red. Glancing around him, he could see the other four elemental colours through the wisps. He remained rooted to the spot for fear of what would happen if he moved. The runestones against his tunic were so hot he could feel them through his clothes.

“Just let me…let me think.” He told the others, not sure how comfortable they felt leaving him inside a circle of mysterious power. He tried to relax his stance as he kept his feet within the fire rune.

Slowly, he closed his eyes.

He tried to remember what Hēishān said about the void element, or at least what it was;

_‘The void is the regrets we carry with us, the darkness in men’s hearts, the shadows in our lives. To control the void is to control your own regrets, sorrows, fury.’_

He felt the burning begin in his fingertips, like frostbite but more alive. It extended past his wrists to his forearms, halting just before his elbow. There was this wave of heat in front of him but something felt off about it. As he remained still, the uneasiness began. Guilt, regret and fear rose within him once more, but this time he was prepared for it.

“I can change it.” He breathed. “I can go back, I can fix it.”

The burning in his arms intensified. He opened his eyes and momentarily lost his train of thought at the sight of what was in front of him. A figure stood there, black as the night sky. He could make out no features as the dark mist shifted in the slight breeze that was begin conjured within the circle.

Fear was at the forefront of his mind, but he willed his twisting stomach to settle as he glanced down to see the hands of the figure firmly grasping his forearms. As terror threatened to undo all his focus, within the black mist two extremely human-like eyes opened. He stared into the light brown depths in silence as he heard a voice inside his head it was the same voice from when he found the purple flame to begin with.

_“Do you fear the void, Shoyo_?”

“N-No.” He uttered.

The stare of the disembodied eyes didn’t shift. Around him, elements began to swirl in a vortex; lightning clashed with ice and rock, and flames were whipped up with shards of stone. Even with the chaos around him, he felt at peace, staring into the eyes of the void.

Staring into his own eyes.

“I don’t fear it,” he rotated his arms so his palms faced upwards, “because the void is within me.” He grabbed onto the being’s arms, finding them feeling cold to the touch and not as solid as expected.

“And I can control it.” He stated, keeping eye contact as the elements around him stopped clashing violently. Slowly, they began to intertwine in peace, just as they had done in so many of his visions and dreams. As five elements encircled him, he watched as the being in front of him closed its eyes.

_“Very well Shoyo. Use it as you see fit. But a word of warning;”_

He watched as the black mist lost its form, leaving his hands clutching at nothing as they got caught up in the encircling elements around him.

_“Do not lose yourself to the void Shoyo. There is no coming back once you cross that line.”_

He gazed at the six colours as they twisted and turned around each other, a deep purple now weaved in between each of the others. The walls of purple wisps stood strong as he let out a heavy sigh. Looking down at his hand, he could now easily conjure a deep purple wisp without the stomach-twisting dread rising within him.

Feeling a strange sense of peace, he wondered how he was supposed to deactivate this circle. He started by dispelling the elements encircling him before looking to his feet where the rune was ablaze still. With the snap of his fingers, the red glow faded. Now the circle was broken, the purple wisps dissipated like smoke. He met the gazes of the others, mixtures of relief and exhaustion on their faces as he commanded each element to dispel.

Once the circle was fully out, he stepped over the boundary line and grinned at them.

“It worked.” He declared.

Kenma smiled but was beaten to the punch by Nishinoya loudly replying;

“Well great! Cause we couldn’t see a fucking thing.” He approached and clapped Hinata on the shoulder. “What happened? Give us all the details,” he glanced to Moniwa “make sure you get this all down, yeah?”

Moniwa was already primed and ready with his piece of charcoal as Hinata laughed nervously. Inuoka was rolling up the parchment with the circle on it so there wasn’t any reason not to immediately explain the chain of events. As he described the shadowy figure, Nishinoya and Kenma’s eyes widened. Shirabu, from the other side of the portal, seemed slightly disturbed by the account.

“Wait wait, so it had your eyes?” Nishinoya clarified.

“Well yeah, it’s a part of me.”

“Part of you…so how,” He glanced to the corner of the room where Lev was curled up asleep, “so how did Lev use it to travel through a portal?”

Hinata shrugged. “Not all magic has to make sense?”

Inuoka laughed, setting the roll of parchment aside. “Now you sound like my mentor.”

“It’s true though,” Kenma chipped in “even the magic some of us wield doesn’t have a solid explanation,” he glanced to Shirabu momentarily before continuing, “which is why we have to be _very_ careful who knows about this, Shoyo.”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it.” Kenma stated. “Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, especially here. We don’t know what couriers and messengers will remember and if this gets out—”

“You’ll end up like me.” Shirabu interrupted with a cold tone. “And you remember what I said, don’t you?”

Hinata nodded again. “I got it. No-one outside this room will know.”

“Not even Tobio.” Kenma said.

“Not even Tobio.” Hinata repeated. “Got it.”

Satisfied that the severity of the possible implications of people finding out about this new element had been established, Kenma declared it was well past their time to retire for the night.

As they walked through the empty throne room; silverly light streamed through the uncovered windows, Hinata began to feel his body flagging. Nishinoya took it upon himself it carry the other back. The rest of the guild was asleep except for Kunimi, the sentry was sat next to the dulling brazier when Moniwa slid the door open and greeted him with a nod.

Silently, they picked their way through the sleeping bodies and began to settle down. Hinata absentmindedly snapped his fingers and gave the brazier a new lease of life before promptly passing out between Kenma and Kunimi.

Kunimi saw enough sense to not ask any questions, at least for now. He decided he’d rather enjoy the renewed fire’s warmth whilst he could.

 

 


	38. Akaashi's Choice

**XXXVIII**

**Akaashi's Choice**

He moved quickly but quietly, with well-rehearsed motions that he could do in his sleep. He was attentive to any sound of being interrupted, of being caught. He tightened the final saddle strap, patting Yuki’s neck as he moved to gather her reins in his hand. It was quiet in Hokubujōsai, almost too quiet.

He cautiously opened the stable door, glancing around the turning circle for any nosey stable hands or other members of the Brotherhood. He didn’t want to find himself interrogated about his intentions, he didn’t need lecturing right now. Daichi had given him a hard enough time about it all. He had anticipated getting visits from some of the others, but no-one had sought him out that afternoon. The mages had been shut away in the east wing, the rest of the guild had been tending to other odd jobs.

It had been too easy to slip away. The secure nature of the fortress meant no-one had to take watch, and so it had just been great timing on his part that he woke up before anyone else. Even the likes of Kindaichi and Yaku were asleep still.

Yuki’s hooves struck the worn stone slabs outside the stable doors. She had barely made a sound as he readied her for travel, like she knew how he was feeling. A simple touch to her nose had confirmed the pang of sorrow she still felt. He had smiled weakly as she nuzzled him.

Kuroo may be gone, but he wasn’t forgotten in the slightest.

There was a dampness in the air as he led her around the outside of Hokubujōsai. The dawns-light cast a soft yellow glow over everything, a fresh breeze whispered in the trees. Pale pink blossoms were disturbed by the wind, some floating down from their branches and landing in his hair. He hesitated slightly as he got to the main gates of the fortress, pausing to glance back at House Kageyama’s banner. He wasn’t sure if he was going to have fond memories of the king, one who turned his back on a friend in need, one who was so late to a battle it cost so many lives.

He shook off the sombre feeling threatening to make him reconsider his motive for leaving, tugging Yuki to follow as he stepped outside the gates.

The city of Tobu Misaki-Mura was quiet as the fortress, barely a soul was outside as he led the mare through the streets. The few he did see gave him a nod in greeting but that was as far as any conversation went. He remembered when he first set his eyes on the city, the empty streets and buildings, the feeling of loss that hung around every corner.

He also remembered Tsukishima being a snarky asshole the entire time.

That was another person on his list he supposed. Suguru and Semi had confirmed that Tsukishima was involved in the Serpents. It made sense, there was nowhere else for the asshole to flee after what happened. Once he killed Suguru, he was going to hunt Tsukishima down and make him suffer.

That was his new purpose, the Brotherhood just didn’t cut it for him now.

Crossing the stone bridge, he found himself in the grove of trees that would take him to the mountain pass. Once through, it would be a simple westerly ride to Tanishiti. He could find out what was going on and take it from there. He started to relax a little now he was away from the city, there was no way anyone would be this far out this early.

Oh how he was wrong.

He saw the figure sat on the overturned tree, not quite registering them at first until their head turned. He halted, not sure what to make of the situation. As the large frame of the warrior rose to his full height, it clicked in his mind.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked. “Shouldn’t you be outside Tobio’s quarters?”

Asahi had turned to look at him fully but made no move to close the gap between them. He shrugged, glancing at the lake before meeting his gaze again. “I like to watch the sunrise over the mountains.”

Akaashi nodded slowly. “I see.”

“What are you doing out here so early,” Asahi gestured to Yuki “and with a horse?”

“None of your business.” Akaashi replied sharply.

There was a brief pause as Asahi regarded him silently. He shrugged again as he turned to face the lake once more, Akaashi figured that was the end of the conversation but the other began talking again;

“From here you can see Akumanokuchi.” Asahi stated, pointing behind the city in the distance at the mountain. The peak was obscured by the low hanging cloud and mist that rolled off the treetops, but Akaashi had seen it on clearer days. “It is in the shadow of that mountain that this kingdom had both thrived and burned.”

Akaashi wasn’t sure where he was going with this but decided to listen anyway.

“If the wilderness could talk…” He shrugged again. “I guess the griffins are the closest we’ll ever get.”

“Yeah, for those who talk to them.” Akaashi uttered. He’d never had the pleasure of talking to the creatures, he had to go by what Hinata had said about them. “Anyway, I’m going—”

“It’s also in the shadow of that mountain, that I took my oath.” Asahi abruptly stated, seemingly not listening to Akaashi’s response. “One that I’ve never broken, despite the temptation.”

There was a faint memory that came to mind. Akaashi took in his surroundings again and realised this wasn’t just any old tree trunk that Asahi had been sitting on.

“I thought Yamaguchi swore an oath here.”

Asahi smiled slightly. “He did. I swore mine in the underbelly of Hokubujōsai at the shrine, officially anyway.” His smile grew a little. “But I swore a different one here that same day.”

Akaashi’s interested was piqued. “Oh yeah?”

A gust of wind passed through the trees, whipping up loose blossoms in its wake. Asahi glanced over his shoulders and beckoned Akaashi over. Slowly, the other obliged, Yuki following close behind. Once stood beside the warrior, Akaashi glanced towards the city again. From afar, it looked similar to how it had been when they first set their eyes on it, just more House banners flying from rooftops.

“In the shadow of the fiery mountain, I, Asahi Azumane, pledge my sword and shield to defend Prince Tobio of House Kageyama.” Asahi recited from memory. “Whatever trials he may face, whatever dangers may lurk in the shadows, whoever shall cross his path, I will be there to guard his life with my own.”

“Sounds rather official for a tree stump.” Akaashi remarked, gaining a small snort from Asahi.

“That was the official one, what I said here was rather different.” He sighed. “Tobio needed a guardsman, sure. But he also needed a friend. So I swore on that day that as a friend I would be there for him no matter what. I would support him, no matter the cost.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Akaashi dully replied. “Any reason why you’re telling me this?”

Asahi met his gaze with a more serious expression. “I heard about your argument in the armoury.” He stated. “About how you’re going to kill Suguru.”

Akaashi let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t need a lecture—”

“This isn’t a lecture. This is a warning.” Asahi’s tone shifted before he cleared his throat. “When Tobio learnt that his parents had been killed by House Oikawa, he was inconsolable. Just as you are.”

“I’m not—”

“He was a mess. He would go on for days about how he was going to put the king’s head on a pike, how he was going to ride to Tanishiti himself and spit on their banner.”

“Sure, maybe there are similarities—”

Asahi wasn’t having any of Akaashi’s excuses. “When I told Tobio I would support him no matter what, I didn’t mean I would stand by and let him ride to his own death. Instead, Tadashi and I kept him in our own care. We tried our best to get him to move on. For a time it worked but then…” he trailed off. “Kei happened.”

“And what? You want me to go back? Not happening.” Akaashi stepped back. “I’ve made up my mind, and no-one can change it. I’m going to kill Suguru myself, he’s going to suffer.”

“Your friends will blame themselves, just as you’re blaming yourself for his death.”

Akaashi shrugged, turning and mounting Yuki. “They won’t. They have so many other things to think about, like the stupid vault and  Hinata’s powers.” He steered Yuki towards the edge of the forest. “I’m the only one who seems to actually want to settle this score.”

Asahi gave him a hard look. “And what will you do once it’s settled?”

Akaashi glanced over the lake’s surface in thought. “Who knows. I might just wipe them all out, finish what Tetsurou started…” He trailed off, continuing in a whisper “or die trying, I guess. ”

He nudged his heels against Yuki’s sides to prompt her to start walking. Asahi watched him go, not saying anything as the horse and her rider moved towards the start of the mountain pass. He had a bad feeling about letting the other go, but he could do no more.

All he could do was apologise to Daichi later, and pray to the ancestors that Akaashi wasn’t in over his head.

 

* * *

 

 

A new day dawning meant a new day of magical discoveries to be made. The mage quarters were a hive of activity; Moniwa poured over the few tomes they had brought with them from the vault, Kenma and Inuoka were drawing a new portal with added aspects to further test Kenma’s theory of the void being involved in being able to pass through portals. Nishinoya was doing his own testing with Lev.

“So, we know he can pass through a portal, but what _else_ can he do?” Nishinoya asked Hinata. “Like, he ate the void, so what does that mean?”

Hinata looked at Lev, the purple wisps were faint today as he sat atop a blank piece of parchment. “Well the void is technically negative energy.” He replied. “So does a cat have negative energy?”

“Yes.” Kenma remarked from the other side of the table. “He’s a little shit.”

There was a shared laugh from the others as Lev’s tail thrashed in irritation. “Hey now, it was hard to tell you stuff before now.”

Nishinoya put up a hand to stop the bickering, instead pointing down at the blank parchment. “Let’s try something.” He picked up a piece of charcoal and drew a simple circle, two diagonal lines ran through it from left to right.

“Put your paw here.” He told Lev.

He did as he was told, with Nishinoya and Hinata watching expectantly. When nothing happened, Nishinoya drew another circle, this time with the vertical line running through it. “This one?”

Again, nothing happened. He repeated this with all five runic symbols and none of them reacted to Lev’s touch. Hinata was a little puzzled as to what Nishinoya was going to suggest now.

“So it’s not an elemental thing.” Nishinoya stated. “Gee where’s Akaashi when you need him?”

No-one knew. Half the guild had already awoken and broke their fasts before the mages left the guest quarters. None of them were really in a hurry to go and find the unstable mage either.

“Maybe we’re thinking too much into it?” Hinata suggested. “Like, it’s old magic…”

“And old magic never makes sense.” Nishinoya sighed, glancing over at Inuoka. “How’s the new portal?”

Inuoka stepped back from the table, he had charcoal and ink smudges around his chin as he had been holding it in thought between drawing new lines and circles. The portal itself seemed to resemble the same circle they drew yesterday, except the fire rune was no longer in the centre but paired at the top with the rune for air. Instead, the centre of the circle was blank, awaiting a new rune.

“What’s going in the middle?” Hinata asked.

“I have no idea.” Inuoka replied. “I don’t know what rune could work for…moving through a void.” He looked up at Hinata. “What do you think?”

“M-Me?”

“You’re the only one that’s encountered this element in its pure form.”

Hinata swallowed. The void wasn’t an element, it was a mixture of all of them _and_ negative energy all rolled into one. There wasn’t going to be a simple carving for that, was there?

“I don’t know.”

Moniwa set the last of the tomes he had been reading down, the incomprehensible language the tomes were written in did provide some clues, but the detailed sketches could only provide so many. As Hinata seemed defeated, he cleared his throat.

“So one thing I did notice,” he gestured to the pile of old texts, “they bring up the kirin a lot. Like, _a lot_. Every one of these tomes has some reference to them.”

Hinata perked up a little, mainly in curiosity. “Like what?”

Moniwa picked out one of them, yellowed parchment stuck together in places as he flicked through to a detailed drawing of the kirin. Hinata skim-read the title of the chapter; ‘ _Guardians of the Forests - Older than the Kingdom itself._ ’

As he read further, one thing started becoming clear; the creatures that Tobio had referred to as simple protectors had a lot more going on. Beyond their magical communication and regal appearance, the legends spoke of beings that guided travellers to safety, that summoned rains in the middle of droughts, that calmed the fiery mountain’s temper and saved the village that would grow to be the city of Tobu Misaki-Mura.

The others looked to him expectantly as he reached the end of the chapter. He remembered that he was the only one who could actually _read_ the old language, for one reason or another - probably Hēishān related if he was being honest.

“I need to go talk to that griffin-I mean kirin.” He stated. “She might know what we need.”

Kenma nodded. “I’ll go with you.”

They didn’t waste time, quickly making their way down to the throne room and then out to the forest through the stables. The pine forest awaited, sunlight warmed their faces as Hinata took Kenma’s hand to lead him through the trees. They didn’t say anything as they walked deeper into the forest, crossing the small ravine with ease. As the trees parted at the edge of the shallow pool, Kenma squeezed Hinata’s hand, prompting him to stop for a moment.

“This is where you’ve been running off to?” He remarked, gesturing to the archway that bore the hanging lantern.

Hinata gave him a sheepish smile. “Yeah…I mean, Tobio showed me this place first.”

He let go of Kenma’s hand and cautiously dropped down into the cool water. Kenma wrinkled his nose at the idea to begin with but followed nonetheless. Standing under the archway, Hinata waited. Above him the rusted chain was still. The forest felt quiet, almost empty.

Just as he was starting to worry, the voice called from the mouth of the cave.

“ _Enter_.”

He let out a sigh of relief and beckoned Kenma to follow. Through the tunnel and into the cavern they walked. A cool breeze whistled through the cracks in the ceiling, ivy and fern leaves rustling slightly. Kenma halted as he set his gaze upon the creature sat on the stone ledge. He had seen sketches, he had seen the statues in the vault, but actually seeing the _living_ kirin in front of him was something else entirely.

“ _Ah, you brought a companion_.” The voice echoed off the walls of the cavern for the first time. “ _Welcome._ ”

Kenma nodded in greeting. The statues and sketches seemed very modest compared to the majesty that he could see; the creature was larger than Raimei, he’d even guess it was bigger than Kiyoko’s dragon form had been. Her feline-like face didn’t feel like it should’ve fit with the antlers of a stag, body of a horse, and wings of an eagle that were folded against her body, but even more outlandish was the mane that sported a dark blue hue.

He had to suspend his previous concept of normal as Hinata seemed at ease enough to talk plainly to the creature.

“Uh yeah, well you see I need your help, again.”

“ _Speak, and we shall listen._ ”

“So I can control the void now, like Hēishān told me to. But now we don’t know how to make it possible for me to use it like, in a portal?”

Kenma glanced back and forth between the two, waiting for the kirin to speak again. Her long tail moved amongst the dried leaves and twigs that littered the floor, blue fur catching the stark browns and yellows.

“Also, I found a book that spoke of you all being like, mythical heroes of the kingdom, like summoning rain and stopping the volcano erupting—”

She snorted. “ _That was long ago_.” She turned her head to glance down at her battle-scarred body. “ _We barely conduct such deeds now_.”

“But you did once?” Hinata asked. “Why’d you stop?”

“ _That is a story for another time. What you must know now is how to use your new powers. What did we show you? We showed you seven colours._ ”

Hinata was a little putout that he wasn’t getting answers but shrugged it off. “Yeah but—”

“ _The void is the sixth. There is one more._ ”

“The balance, yeah, but—”

“ _The void cannot exist without it_ _’s balance. The dark needs the light. The sun needs the moon. The Phoenix needs the Dragon._ ”

Hinata glanced at Kenma. “Now you get why I never know the answer to your questions?”

Kenma nodded slightly, taking a step forward with caution. “Uh, may I?”

The kirin’s golden eyes regarded him with curiosity. “ _Speak and we shall listen_.”

“How long have you lived?”

Hinata gave him a puzzled look at the question, the kirin on the other hand, seemed amused by it.

“ _Our kind are gifted with long lives, but we are not immortal. Our kind have been here since before the family was born. Before the western tribes united, before the Northern Territories became organised, before the Empire was even thought of. I personally have lived through two kings of House Kageyama before Tobio._ ” She glanced up to the cracked ceiling, a warm sunbeam was cast across her face, bringing vibrancy to her dull mane. “ _We have seen kings and queens come and go, we have watched bloodlines fade, dynasties crumble, legends born and atrocities forgotten. We have witnessed it all and will continue to do so._ ”

She met Kenma’s gaze again. “ _Does that satisfy you?_ ”

He thought for a moment, considering the new information. “So you’re the keepers of time, effectively.”

“ _In essence, yes. We feel time passing slowly, seasons change year after year. Our power comes from the soil we tread upon, so we must spend our lives nurturing it. We ensure that the forests survive, even if the kingdom does not._ ”

Kenma nodded. “I see, that’s all I have to ask.” He bowed out of respect. “Thankyou.”

Hinata was confused but nodded. “Uh, so this balance you mentioned…”

“ _The opposite of the void, Shoyo. Just like you harness the darkness, harness the light. That is all I can tell you_.”

Sensing he wasn’t going to get anything else out of the kirin, he nodded again and bowed. As soon as they were back outside, Kenma turned to him with a calm smile.

“I have an idea for the central circle.”

“Oh?”

“But first, you need to find the balance.”

Hinata wrinkled his nose in thought. It had been obvious to figure out what the void was, but he needed something special to focus on if he was going to bring forth the ‘balance’, he got the idea that the night in Hokubujōsai when both kings and their friends had eaten and drank together wouldn’t cut it this time.

“I don’t…there isn’t anything?” He replied.

“Nothing? Nothing at all?”

He shook his head. “Nothing as powerful as the void…as Kuroo’s death.”

Kenma blinked slowly, inhaling sharply before letting out a short exhale. “Indeed. Death is…dark.” He looked up at the lantern that remained still. “But you need to find the light in that darkness, for all our sakes.”

Hinata followed his gaze. The remark reminded him of his last conversation with Akaashi, how he said he waited to be the light for the guild, how he wanted to help those he could just as he had done when he first got his powers.

“I’ll figure it out.” He said. “Somehow, I figure it out. I promise.”

Kenma met his gaze with a smile. “That’s the Shoyo I know and love.”

Hinata returned the smile.


	39. The Balance

 

**XXXIX**

**The Balance**

The peaceful atmosphere of the lakeside didn’t match the conversation. Daichi sighed heavily as Asahi gave him a solemn smile.

“So he really thinks none of us care.” He uttered, glancing at Suga who was looking forlornly at the lake in thought.

“That’s the impression, yeah.” Asahi replied. “He wouldn’t let me tell him otherwise before he rode off.”

Daichi shook his head. Of all the stunts Akaashi could pull, after everything they had been through together, all the sacrifices made and lives changed. All of it came to this; to him turning his back on them. Daichi felt ultimately responsible for this. He should’ve been kinder to Akaashi given everything he lost.

“We can send a scout to track him if you want,” Asahi continued, “he practically told us all where he was going—”

“No.” Daichi met his gaze, trying to ignore the tears of frustration building. “If we drag him back here now, he’ll never forgive us.”

A hand reached out and took his. Suga nodded in agreement before speaking; “We always said that the Brotherhood is a family, but never that we must stay. If our paths diverge,” he glanced briefly at Daichi “then the Brotherhood will always be here to welcome us home.”

“So don’t send a scout.” Daichi finished. “Let him go, and should he return then we shall accept him. Once a brother, always a brother.”

Asahi looked between the two of them and nodded. “Very well. If you change your mind, you need only ask.” He offered his hand to Daichi to shake. “I’ll be heading back to Tobio for now.”

Daichi shook his hand, offering a sad smile. As the royal guard took his leave, the two of them remained. Suga slowly let go of Daichi’s other hand as they gazed out at the lake. The crashing of water falling below filled the void of conversation. Thoughts tumbled through both their minds at the fresh news of Akaashi’s departure.

Truthfully, neither of them had quite expected it, but equally, it wasn’t a surprise either. They had hoped it was just a phase, that he would’ve channelled his frustration into moving forward. Thought admittedly, to him this probably felt like the next logical step. As much as Kuroo’s death rattled them, they still had others they cherished around them. They hadn’t been there. They hadn’t been in the position Akaashi had been in.

“You know, maybe he had a point.” Suga remarked quietly. “About us not caring about the Serpents to the same degree.”

“I don’t care enough to endanger everyone else’s lives again. We’ve done that one too many times for my liking already.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Suga lowered himself to sit down at the cliff edge, gesturing to Daichi to sit next to him. “I meant that of course we didn’t care as much as Kuroo, we never saw the Serpents’ handiwork. We heard of it from him and Akaashi who only saw parts when he read Kuroo’s emotions.” He met Daichi’s gaze. “So he’s right to a degree.”

“But we still care about…cared about helping Tetsurou settle the score.”

“Because it endangered us.” Suga stated. “We only acted as a reaction.”

Daichi didn’t like how blunt Suga was being but he couldn’t argue with the other’s points. He was reluctantly accepting that this wasn’t a problem that just sprang up overnight, this had been building for a while.

“…so now what.” Daichi heavily sighed. “We’ve lost him until he comes back to us?”

“Unfortunately, yeah. But we have others to think about; I’m sure Kenma’s still grieving.”

Daichi shrugged. “He seems to have thrown himself into studying Hinata’s development. Whether it’s healthy or not, I’m not going to go and disturb him.”

Suga nodded, reaching out and taking Daichi’s hand in his own. “And what about you?”

“What about me?”

He nodded again. “How are you holding up?”

He took a few moments to look out over the lake, admiring the reflections of the flora on the water’s surface. “Honestly, I’m doing better than I thought I would.”

“Good.” Suga squeezed his hand. “But don’t hold back if you feel like you need to blow off steam.”

Daichi gave him a slightly quizzical look. “When you say, ‘blow off steam’, are you referring to our previous method, like during that one blizzard?”

A rosy hue tinted Suga’s cheeks. “Well, I mean if that’s how you _want_ to try and work through grief…can’t say it’s probably very healthy. Not to mention the lack of privacy—”

Daichi let out a loud laugh, Suga was slightly stunned before quickly catching on and playfully punching Daichi in the shoulder. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me anyway.” Daichi flopped back on the grass, gazing up at the rolling clouds. “You wouldn’t have offered.”

Suga pouted slightly, nudging him in the ribs almost painfully. “Yes well I don’t think some of the others really caught on to what was happening between us and I’d rather they didn’t find out _now_.”

“Scared they won’t look at you so innocently?”

“No!” Suga objected. “More like,” he gestured to the air as he thought, “assume things.”

“Like?”

“Like we’re…how Tetsu and Keiji were.”

Daichi hummed. “I don’t think there’s any danger of that happening. There are more than a hundred other things to think about right now than the two of us fucking.”

“Uh-huh.” Suga wryly smiled. “Like our mages clearly planning something?”

“Exactly—wait what? Planning what?”

It was Suga’s turn to laugh. “Yes, they’re up to something. I’m not sure what and I don’t know if I really _want_ to know, but they’ve been holed up in Inuoka’s quarters since we got here and I don’t think it’s just exploring Hinata’s powers...”

Daichi rubbed his face with his hands. “Great, well at least if they blow anything up, it’s Tobio’s problem, not mine.”

“Ever the responsible guild leader.”

“Ignorance is bliss sometimes okay. Besides, sometimes it’s nice not having to know everything, to just lie back and relax for a few hours.”

Suga slowly laid back on the grass beside Daichi, looking up at the clouds passing over them. “Yeah, I told Kiyoko a similar thing not too long ago.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s the story there?”

Suga snorted. “Nice try, but no.”

“Pft, you’re no fun.”

“I can be plenty of fun and you know it.” He nudged Daichi in the side again. “Now shut up and let’s just relax for a few hours before one of our children ends up doing something stupid and we get summoned to break up the fight.”

“Ever the guild mom.” Daichi joked.

Suga nudged him more harshly this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata had come to the conclusion that the void’s balance was simply anything remotely positive in comparison to death itself. He got some parchment from Inuoka and a piece of charcoal before excusing himself from the mage quarters. He took himself away from the hustle and bustle of the fortress, to the pine forests behind the stables but not to the kirin’s cave. He found a fallen tree and sat atop the moss-covered trunk with parchment and charcoal in hand.

In the quiet of the forest, he could think a little clearer.

Sunlight filtered through the canopy above him, birdsong filled the air. He began to write down thoughts that came to him, memories both recent and from his childhood. Occasionally he heard whispers in his head, purple wisps would fade in and out of sight as his list grew in length. He lost track of time as he sat there in the relative quiet of the wilderness. By the time he was finished with his list, the sun had moved across the sky and his stomach was beginning to rumble loudly.

When he got back to the mage quarters, Kenma greeted him with a smile and gestured to the new circle. Within the central circle, a new shape had been inked in. Sharp straight lines formed a stag’s head, above each three-pointed antler was a small circle, one filled in with black ink and the other empty.

“Your rune for the void,” Kenma gestured to the filled-in circle “and its balance.” He pointed to the empty circle.

“Wow, that’s so cool, it looks like the kirin!”

“That’s the idea.” Kenma snorted. “Have you had any luck?”

Hinata produced the parchment with all his memories listed. “I made a start, I don’t know—”

Nishinoya took an interest in the listed moments, peering over Kenma’s shoulder as they both read. Inuoka was asleep atop the furs of his bed, Lev curled up beside him. Considering all the work he had been doing since they arrived, it was no surprise he was exhausted. Moniwa wasn’t with them however, Hinata wasn’t sure where he was but his attention snapped back to Kenma as he rolled up the parchment.

“Okay then, try it out.”

“W-What, now?!”

Kenma and Nishinoya exchanged a glance. “Well, no time like the present?”

With slight hesitation, Hinata stepped back and let out a short breath. He brought his hands in front of him, palms facing each other as he focused his mind. Air moved between his fingers, the runestones hanging on his chain warmed against his chest as he allowed the guilt to rise within him. He channelled it to his left hand; the fear of what was to come, the guilt at starting a war, the feeling of hopelessness and sorrow. Dark purple wisps took hold, wrapping around his fingers like tendrils.

As the heaviness in his chest increased, he hissed aloud; “I am the void…and I can control it.”

The frostbite-like feeling intensified as he fought past the horrific flashing images of war, of death, of what suffering his actions caused. His head began to ache as he tried to think of a happier time; of the first few nights in the guild, meeting Nishinoya and Kenma, the playful teasing he witnessed between the guild-brothers.

He could feel a warmth in his soul as the old common quarters came into view. The welcoming firepit, the long benches beside it that they’d fight to sit on, the stack of tankards that no-one ever wanted to clean up. The guild banner hung over the fire, the silver owl that always watched over them stared at him with its hollow eyes.

He clung to the warm feeling as he remembered how it felt to wield magic with another mage, how Nishinoya’s powers had left him awestruck. The cove faded into view, the stony beach that they would spar on, testing out their new powers and encouraging themselves to outdo the other.

They were simpler days, they were the best of days. The warmth in his soul began to spread to his right hand, like a heavy fur blanket was being placed around him in the depths of the cold season. He forced open his eyes and saw more purple wisps, brighter than the others he had seen, winding around his fingers.

“The dark cannot exist without the light.” He recalled, holding his hands apart. Despite the distance between them, the wisps reached out to one another like they were meant to be together. “The void cannot exist without its balance…”

He felt like his mind was splitting in two, the negative and positive pulling him apart yet trying to join together. He let out another heavy breath before bringing his hands closer together. As the two colours met, a bright light erupted, blinding everyone momentarily

The light eclipsed the darkness within his mind.

“ _Let the magic flow, to protect those who cannot and to rise above it all._ ” He heard, it was a male’s voice, not one he knew.

He looked at his hands, firmly clasped together they were pulsing with two different shades of purple wisps. He glanced up at Kenma and Nishinoya who were stunned but quick to smile in reassurance. Daring to smile, he felt relief sweep over him.

“So cool!” He breathed, marvelling at his own capabilities. “I-I just…I did it!”

He prised his hands apart, the wisps faded almost instantly. He bounded over and threw himself at both Kenma and Nishinoya. The three of them toppled to the floor in a pile, Nishinoya hooting with laughter whilst Kenma let out a breathless chuckle. Inuoka awoke at the commotion, confused and groggy. Lev was quick to scamper over to them, curious at what all the laughter was about.

“Hinata just mastered all seven elements!” Nishinoya proudly stated, ruffling Hinata’s hair.

“Seriously?” Inuoka folding his arms across his chest. “Like, _all_ of them?”

Hinata looked up at him from the floor, sheepishly smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah? That’s what the bright light was…”

He was half-expecting Inuoka to demand proof but the court mage seemed deep in thought despite barely being awake more than a few minutes. His gaze moved to the inactive portal as he stroked his chin, the wheels in his mind working as he debated how this new information could be used.

“How do you feel about paying Shirabu a visit?” Inuoka hummed, quirking an eyebrow as he glanced back at Hinata. “If knowing all seven elements is the secret to travelling through these portals, then there’s no better test, right?”

Hinata was all giddy from all the emotions flowing through him. His body felt like it was charged and ready for anything. He glanced to Kenma and Nishinoya who seemed equally excited at the potential to make history.

“Alright,” he replied, “let’s do it!”

Inuoka let his thoughtful expression break into a grin as he hurried to activate the portal. With a few moments of concentration, he uttered the command to show him the Blue Palace. They waited, watching the swirling mist of the portal before Shirabu’s confused tone wafted through. As the mists cleared, Shirabu’s face came into view; Hinata could tell he hadn’t been resting very well with dark shadows under his eyes.

He glanced at Inuoka with weary eyes. “Well? What is it? I have a shit load of work to do.”

“Do you need a hand?” He asked.

Shirabu wasn’t sure what he was getting at, he shrugged.

Hinata looked around at the others, no-one was entirely sure if he needed to do anything to get the portal to allow him through, after all, Lev _fell_ through it first of all and since then had been thrown through repeatedly. The cat in question had hopped up onto the table and was sniffing the outline of the portal as Hinata decided it was better safe than sorry.

He picked up Lev. “You ready?”

“I’m always ready!” Lev remarked, tail moving excitedly. “Let’s go!”

“Wait what—” Shirabu didn’t get to finish his sentence as Hinata took a running jump at the parchment. As he touched the shimmering surface he felt a static charge ripple through his body, like he had been hit by one of Nishinoya’s bolts but not nearly as painful.

He landed on the hard cobblestone floor of Shirabu’s quarters, Lev’s claws scuttled against the stone as he was flung from Hinata’s grasp and landed in a ball of fur. Shirabu squawked in surprise and then regained his composure enough to glare at Hinata.

“Really? You could’ve at least _warned me_.” He scolded, offering a hand to the other. Hinata was too giddy with excitement to really care. Once he was on his feet, he grabbed Shirabu by the shoulders and shook him as he babbled about how cool that was, how awesome it felt and how this was the key to solving all their problems.

Shirabu allowed himself to be shaken for a few moments, even if it was just to allow Hinata to get it out of his system.

“Okay okay, but now you’re here, you follow _my_ rules.” He batted Hinata’s hands away. “And you can start by being _quiet_.”

Hinata clapped his hand over his mouth and nodded. “Mhm!”

Shirabu sighed, glancing back at the portal that he had hung up on an easel usually set aside to hold books or even large canvas’. “Your dumbass aura mage got here in one piece. So did the cat.”

Inuoka gave him a thumbs up “Great!”

Hinata was practically vibrating beside Shirabu, wanting to yell and exclaim all at once. He wasn’t sure what to do now he was there, going straight back through the portal seemed like a waste of time when he had gone to all the trouble to get there in the first place.

“So now what?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Shirabu gave him an unimpressed look. “Well I hadn’t exactly planned for this but—”

“Is it true that Iwaizumi is dead?” Hinata abruptly asked.

“That’s your burning question?” Shirabu scoffed.

Hinata had the good grace to look slightly guilty for bringing it up. He was almost in disbelief still that Iwaizumi, a knight of his skill and honour, would die so young. Shirabu didn’t wait for Hinata to reply before beckoning him to follow him out of the mage quarters.

They left Lev making himself comfortable on a stack of rolled parchment, proceeding to make their way along the narrow corridor. Walking through the blue palace of Tanishiti felt odd with so few people around. The usually bustling hallways were quieter, few of the house staff were wondering around as Shirabu lead him to a stone staircase that led down into the ground.

Finding himself in a cool, underground hallway made of stone, Hinata paused as Shirabu lit a torch. The air felt old, like it hadn’t been disturbed in years. The dark tunnels of the crypt beckoned as they descended. The grey stone that made up the walls, floor and ceiling gave the area a bleak feeling. The only colour dotted around came from the familial crests above the graves that took up residence in alcoves. They passed several tunnels that branched off from the main one, each of them stretching into the darkness. Shirabu didn’t pay them any attention as he led Hinata down the main artery of the crypt.

There was an even older feeling in the air as they went deeper, turning corners and passing more hallways that branched off from this main one.

It felt like the mage tower in Kēpu yōsai, like there was something more to the crypts they walked in now. Shirabu didn’t seem bothered by it as they continued in silence. Turning left once more, Hinata recognised the red phoenix of House Oikawa above two graves Shirabu didn’t take any time to explain who they were as he came to halt under a third. He gestured wordlessly to the plaque above it;

‘ _Hajime Iwaizumi; Knight of House Oikawa, loyal friend and lover to King Tooru of House Oikawa_ ’

Seeing the words carved into the stone made it sink in finally. He was responsible for two deaths, many more perished on that battlefield but having Kuroo and Iwaizumi’s blood on his hands felt more personal. He clenched his hands into fists as he shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, eyes on the stone tomb. “It’s all my fault.”

Shirabu snorted. “Everyone’s blaming themselves. Wallowing in despair won’t help any of us now.”

Hinata had to agree with that sentiment. He couldn’t let grief overwhelm him now. He nodded. His mind was made up; he had more than one life to save once he went back.

“I should get back to Inuoka.”

There was a wry smile from Shirabu. “Uh huh, well if it gets you out of my way, sure.” He took the lead again as they left. Hinata followed dutifully, not wanting to get lost in the maze of tunnels. Something caught his eye as they passed the phoenix plaques once more.

The grave that sat at the cross-section of hallways, the smooth carved statue of a woman lying across her own tomb. He felt drawn to it. He ran his fingertips over her youthful face, caught up in her beauty and her age. Shirabu had paused after Hinata’s footsteps ceased, turning back to find him entranced by the grave of the former queen.

“Queen Wakana.” He stated, prompting Hinata to look up. “She was on the throne before Tooru’s grandfather.”

“Oh.” Hinata cast his gaze to the plaque, expecting a wealth of information. He was somewhat annoyed to see the familial name illegible;

‘ _Her Royal Highness Queen Wakana of House —— ruler of the southwestern realm, uniter of the northern clans, mother of the hounds of the frost. Slain in the revolt of the new age. May she rest in peace with her fore-mothers._ _’_

“Why is the name missing?”

“Dunno. It was like that when I first found her grave.”

Hinata frowned. If she was so revered as a ruler, who would want her name forgotten? He still felt the strange feeling in the air intensify as he stood there. As he glanced up to see what her family crest was, he let out a gasp in surprise.

A white dog reflected the torchlight. Much like the white dog that had he had been shown. The white dog that stood defiantly on the grasslands in his vision. It _had_ to be the same one.

He turned around frantically, igniting his own flame as a light source. Shirabu wasn’t sure what had happened as Hinata started going from grave to grave searching for something. He refrained from asking, merely watching as the ball of fire floated in the air beside Hinata’s head and danced around the crypt. Light bounced off the stone walls, cobwebs shimmered and dust was thrown into the air as Hinata scrambled around.

Every crest that held the white dog had been defaced. The family name was unreadable, untraceable. The white dog was going to remain a mystery, but he had a lead now if nothing else.

“This rebellion,” he uttered as he gave up on the crests and let his ball of fire dissipate, “what happened?”

Shirabu shrugged. “Nobles bickered about the northern territories, Tooru’s grandfather and the queen had a disagreement which resulted in a revolt of sorts. That’s all I know. Tooru’s grandfather did a good job of dictating what was written about it so none of us know or sure now what happened. Tooru himself was only five when it happened and I was…” he trailed off. “The point is, no-one is willing to spill the details of what happened.”

“…sounds fishy.”

“ _Really_.” Shirabu coyly replied. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Yeah but,” Hinata stepped away from the grave he had halted at “it’s a pattern, details being ‘lost’. It happens a lot. It happened with the invasion of House Kageyama, it’s happened with this Queen Wakana, it’s probably happened countless other times…”

Shirabu nodded. “Welcome to politics Hinata, it’s clear as mud.”

He pouted. “Hmph.”

He was ready to hightail it back to the others when he felt a strange sensation overwhelm him. The silence of the tunnels was broken ever-so-slightly by a faint whisper. It was so faint he barely registered it, when he did, he turned to Shirabu whole-heartedly expecting the other mage to have said something.

When he was met with a blank expression, he realised there was something much more at play.

“Did-did you not say something?”

Shirabu quirked an eyebrow. “No…?”

Hinata swallowed, mentally panicking that they weren’t entirely alone in the halls of the dead. He was far out of Hēishān’s reach here, and he hadn’t heard any of the other mystery voices since passing through the portal. Tentatively, he began to walk in the general direction of the exit, Shirabu walking beside him but clearly confused at the question.

They passed by several tunnels before he heard it again; a faint voice that felt like it was both far away and right behind him. He halted in his tracks, scanning the graves around them, none of the crests stood out to him as special. Shirabu paused a few paces ahead, torchlight barely shifting in the still air.

“Are you okay?” He asked, the uncertainty in his expression didn’t fill Hinata with confidence. “Like, you seem distracted.”

Hinata weighed up the pros and cons of telling Shirabu he was hearing voices. He knew the other liked hard evidence over speculation, and this was his domain that he would no doubt have to revisit again sometime.

“When you spoke to that ghost that one time,” he started, immediately getting an eye-roll from the other “wha—how did you do it?”

Shirabu sighed slightly. “I drew a certain circle, I burned a few herbs and said some words. Why?”

Hinata shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I’m hearing a voice.”

“Uh huh.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“We’re in a fucking crypt Hinata, your mind is probably playing tricks on you.”

“I _heard_ it.” Hinata pouted.

Shirabu rolled his eyes again. “What is it saying then?”

Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but before a single word of protest could come out, the torchlight was abruptly snuffed out, plunging them into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a minor heads up; I'll be reorganising the tags for this fic (possibly adding one or two) within the next few days. Nothing dramatic will be happening, just respecifying topics/themes included for easier searching!


	40. A Cryptic Exploration

**XL**

**A Cryptic Exploration**

If he was an ordinary person, Hinata would’ve been much more freaked out about being plunged into darkness in the catacombs beneath the Blue Palace. However, having the ability to snap fire and light into existence at any given moment proved useful and strangely comforting. Shirabu seemed rattled as the large ball of yellow light floated between them in the otherwise pitch-black tunnel, his jaw set in a serious expression as they stood there in silence.

The torch was still in his hand. The air felt deathly still, not a trace of wind that could’ve been responsible for blowing the flame out. Shirabu glanced between the now redundant torch and Hinata’s spooked expression.

“Okay, I might believe you now.” He uttered.

“You mean this hasn’t happened before?”

Shirabu glared at Hinata. “I don’t exactly live down here.” He hissed. “Gods above, I speak to a dead king _one time_ and you all jump on it like a ravenous dog with a bone…” He gestured to the tunnel leading back towards the entrance to the crypt. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here and forget any of this happened.”

Curiosity was mounting in Hinata’s overactive mind. The longer he stayed down here, the more it felt like the mage tower back home; the feeling there was something more to be seen. “How many people are buried here?”

Shirabu shrugged, taking a step forward and encouraging Hinata to follow. The ball of light remained suspended between them as they slowly made their way along the tunnel. “The record’s keeper might have a ledger somewhere, but these tunnels go on for…well…I don’t know.”

“The Blue Palace has always been here?”

“As far as I know, yeah.”

“So the first king of the kingdom could be here?”

Shirabu halted abruptly at an intersection of tunnels. An unwelcome chill washed over them both as the endless darkness stretched out in all directions.

“Possibly.” He replied quietly, glancing both left and right as if considering the idea. “But again, I don’t know. Tooru might, he was probably taught some rudimentary history of the origin of the kingdom, but I certainly wasn’t.” He scratched his head, running his fingers through his hair and resting his hand at his nape. The hair on his neck was standing on end, and he wasn’t appreciating it in the slightest.

Hinata took the lead this time, stepping forth and waiting for Shirabu to shake himself out of his thoughts before continuing. The trip into the crypt had seemed short in comparison to the trip out. The tunnels felt like they were extending with every step they took. As they passed each grave, he found himself stealing glances at each of them, not just at their crests but at names and titles.

He didn’t _want_ to think about the dead rising, but he wanted to know just how many knights and court mages were buried here. The catacombs may have originally been for the royal houses, but it was clear that the most loyal of servants and trusted of friends were also permitted to rest here. He wasn’t sure if he preferred this to House Kageyama’s funeral rites or not.

“Who _was_ the first king anyway?”

Shirabu was just about done with Hinata’s stupid questions when they both heard it; the faint whisper. He squinted into the dark, almost adamant there was someone with them.

“Who goes there.” He called up the tunnel, his voice echoing off the walls. “Show yourself.”

They waited as the silence returned. The whisper itself was too faint to understand, Hinata wasn’t sure if it was malicious in nature or not. He hadn’t come into contact with the spirit of a human before, only other-worldly beings like Hēishān and the kirin. If they did come across a spirit, he had no idea how he should react.

“I don’t really want to find out who or what that is.” Shirabu whispered. “Let’s just go.”

Despite his curiosity, Hinata nodded. Their pace quickened a little as they continued along the tunnel. Shirabu’s gaze firmly ahead and ignoring the off-branches and alcoves. Hinata peeked down each tunnel for a brief moment as they passed, not wanting to miss something.

Whether it was the darkness or feeling distracted, somewhere along the way they took a wrong turn. Shirabu’s facade was slipping as he noted unfamiliar crests and more cobwebs than usual.

“…fuck.” He breathed, glancing at Hinata.

“Are we lost?”

“N-No!”

Hinata too glanced around the crests and didn’t recognise any of them. They were much older, the graves covered in dust and cobwebs. Each of the crests felt dull like they were made long before modern paints and dyes were used. Some of them were cracked, others missing entirely, some were even on the floor where they had fallen over years of decay. He crouched down and picked one up, looking at the sigil of a boar’s head backed with an olive-green stripe. It wasn’t one of the current noble houses, he didn’t recognise it as any familial crest whatsoever.

Shirabu resorted to summoning his own light, smaller than Hinata’s and fitting in the palm of his hand as opposed to floating, he turned around this way and that trying to re-orientate himself.

“I don’t like this.” Shirabu spoke as Hinata was inspecting another crest. “This feels wrong.”

“How so?” Hinata stood up once more, carefully setting the crest down on top of the grave he found it beside.

“I’ve been down here a few times, enough to know my way out. So how the fuck did we get lost?”

Hinata hummed in thought, he remembered something Suga had said once before about how different the forests could look at night, or if you approached from a new direction. The trees would seem misshapen and unfamiliar, the identifying plants and carvings wouldn’t be noticeable from a fresh angle. One could find themselves feeling lost quickly if they didn’t keep their wits about them.

“Well, maybe that whisper—”

“No.”

Hinata pouted. “You’re scared.”

Shirabu gave him a look caught between alarmed and offended. “Don’t be fucking stupid—”

“It’s just a whisper.”

Shirabu opened his mouth to reply but his eyes widened instead. Hinata slowly turned to look over his shoulder and saw what made the other freeze up. A single orange light pulsed at the far end of the tunnel they were in. Neither of them moved a muscle as it remained where it was and the silence felt deafening.

“…maybe it’s—”

“Don’t even fucking suggest we follow it.”

Hinata gave him an unimpressed look. He was starting to get annoyed by Shirabu’s overcautious nature. “Okay, you can stay here, _I_ _’ll_ go and find out what it is.”

He set off towards the orange glow, his bravado carrying him away from the other towards an alcove larger than the ones they had previously seen. Most noticeable was the number of graves present; five in total but none seemed more lavishly decorated than another, rather they were all set in a semi-circle around a pedestal. .Shirabu cussed under his breath before catching up to him.

They halted at the archway, the brazier crackling above them. Scanning the graves, they were nowhere near as intricate as recent graves, certainly not like Queen Wakana’s. Each one was effectively a simple stone box, no statues, no weapons or candles set upon them, just bare graves.

Shirabu glanced up above the pedestal. Another hanging brazier was present, though this one wasn’t ablaze, cobwebs had wrapped around the iron chains suspending it from the ceiling.  As he looked past the brazier to the stonework above the middle grave, Hinata’s gaze also moved to that spot.

“Is that…” He pointed, Shirabu swallowed as Hinata’s shaking finger pointed to the crest that was larger than the others they had seen. Though age had taken its toll on the stone, it was clear to them as the fire burning above them; a light blue stripe behind a vibrant red phoenix.

“It’s House Oikawa.” Shirabu murmured. “It is well known that they are one of the oldest surviving families.”

“But who is it?”

“Beats me, I’m a kid from the Empire, remember?”

As if something was listening, the fire in the brazier flared up, startling them both. As nothing else happened, Hinata let out a sigh. “So what’s the pedestal for? An old crown?”

Considering all he knew about the family, Shirabu wasn’t entirely sure what its purpose was. There weren’t any rumours or legends of helmets or weapons and he was sure as hell that the crown atop Tooru’s head wasn’t an original piece. The idea of someone stealing a family heirloom wasn’t too ridiculous, but then again, he would’ve expected to hear about it one way or another.

“I don’t know.”

“Would Tooru know?”

“Maybe. But he’s just as likely to not.”

Hinata hummed, partly bummed out that this orange glow had yielded nothing but more questions. As Shirabu seemed ready to leave, Hinata decided it was the perfect time to try and tap into the weird energy that had been following them. He let his eyes slip shut, envisioning a calm, quiet forest clearing. He pushed all questions and thoughts aside for a few moments and simply listened to the silence around them.

Hēishān was too far away to influence him, but his heightened sense of awareness from talking with the dragon meant he felt more in touch with other beings of that nature. He waited some more. Unlike Kēpu yōsai, the catacombs he stood in felt like they were in a deep slumber, that something could awaken the depths with relative ease. There was some magic here, but it flowed like a slow river current, carrying debris along from one era into another.

As he was ready to give up, he heard it, much clearer and closer than before.

“ _Who goes there_ _…_ ”

He didn’t verbally reply, knowing it would freak Shirabu out much more than he was already. He kept his mind free of worry as the voice was joined by another.

“ _A light in the darkness? Fresh hope perhaps?_ ”

“ _Maybe a son of Oikawa, but wait_ _…he is not of our blood._ ”

“I’m not, no.” He spoke aloud without thinking, he distantly heard Shirabu’s squawk of surprise but ignored him.

“ _A son in his heart perhaps_ _…but there’s something odd._ ”

“ _Peculiar_ _…most peculiar…great power but great burden. Sorrow grips his soul but he still shines._ ”

For the first time since hearing the voice, he caught a glimpse of its owner in his mind; a large foreboding figure, a warrior given his armour and the greatsword slung across his shoulders. A second figure appeared before him, a slightly shorter figure, long hair tied back, a bow in their hand.

The two figures were gone as quickly as he saw them, leaving him with only their voices echoing through his head.

“ _The last flame of hope, the prophecy foretold of one._ ”

“ _But he is not of our line._ ”

“ _Will that really matter when the time comes? What truly matters will be the measure of his courage when given the chance to fight. Honour does not care about bloodlines, honour cares about individuals.  Will he rise up from these ashes like our kin has failed to do?_ ”

Hinata assumed they were referring to Tooru, he wasn’t sure if he appreciated being spoken about as if he was going to succeed Tooru as the heir of the family. All he wanted to do was save those who had been lost. He didn’t care about titles and rewards. He just wanted his friend back.

“ _Time will tell. His choices will ripple throughout the ages_.”

Shirabu had enough of Hinata staring up at the brazier. He harshly nudged the other to get him to snap out of it. Hinata blinked several times as he came back to the present. The brazier flared up again as an audible voice came from the flames.

“ _When you return, send Tooru to us. He may yet save his kingdom._ ”

Hinata nodded, letting Shirabu tug him away from the archway. The brazier hissed and went out just as the torch had done. As it did so, the strange feeling in the air lifted, the catacombs felt empty once more, though Hinata could faintly feel the ebb and flow of magic under his feet. They didn’t speak of the voices as they retraced their steps and found themselves back in one of the main tunnels. To Shirabu’s relief, he could tell where they were. With a short walk later, the stairs to the palace were in sight.

Once back in his chambers, Shirabu slumped down into the only padded chair in the room. He rubbed his forehead as Hinata shut the door to give them some semblance of privacy. Lev had awoken at their arrival and started asking a barrage of questions. Hinata was quick to grab some parchment and start scribbling his thoughts down before they were forgotten, Shirabu looked like he wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

As he got to writing the last thing the voices said, Hinata dwelt on the word choice, thinking aloud;

“When you return…” He murmured, wiping his face and smudging charcoal over his cheek. “Hm…”

“I get the feeling,” Shirabu spoke for the first time since returning “that they weren’t talking about in _this_ time…if you catch my drift.”

“You mean, when I return to the past?”

Shirabu kept a steady gaze on him. “I doubt this kingdom can be salvaged by Tooru talking to his dead ancestors _now_.”

As grim as it sounded, Hinata guessed he was right. It would be another task he’d have to orchestrate without being too suspicious as if he needed any additional tasks beyond avoiding a war and preventing two deaths.

 

* * *

 

 

By mid-afternoon of the third day he had ridden a reasonable distance. The mountains that surrounded Tobu Misaki-Mura were nothing but slightly dark shadows on the horizon. Yuki had been eager to gallop along the trails, barely slowing as they passed several new settlements within Tobio’s kingdom. In the days of travelling, he had time to think about his choice to leave the Brotherhood. Part of him was regretful but he knew that staying wasn’t going to help in the long run. Not whilst Suguru was alive at least.

He stopped in a small village as the sun began to set. After securing Yuki in the gated field next to the tavern, he proceeded inside the watering hole. It was quiet, few people seemed to be drinking as it was still light enough out to continue working. A friendly barkeep offered him a cooked meal and a tankard of ale for a fair price and he seated himself by a crackling fire.

Being alone in a tavern brought back memories from a long time ago, from his first few days adventuring. As he watched the flames, he dwelt on the fonder times than the present. This feeling of loneliness that was hanging over him didn’t fade even as the locals began to pile into the small building. He kept to himself as the rowdy farmhands began to drink more than they should.

He was just debating whether to ask the barkeep if there were any rooms for hire when the large wooden door burst open. A lithe woman stumbled into the tavern, face flushed red as if she had been sprinting, rust-red hair coming loose from the bun it was tied up in. Her clothes marked her as a scout or ranger of sorts; thick leathers but not bulky enough to hinder movement. Several of the patrons took notice as she paced to the barkeep and murmured something in his ear. He tried to read her lips but as her gaze fleetingly met his, he saw a glimpse of what had startled her so much.

_A suit of armour bearing a crest; a blue serpent coiled around a dagger. Blades winking in the fading daylight as blood splattered._

He rose to his feet before properly thinking it through. Ignoring the looks of suspicion from the locals, he approached the woman and the barkeep, keeping his voice low as he put up a calm facade.

“Something the matter?”

The two exchanged glances before she spoke. “My patrol was cut short.” She bluntly replied. “Northerners have passed through the area.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Which direction?”

She nervously glanced at the barkeep before replying; “East.”

He could deduce that it wasn’t the full strength of the territories, or even the clan themselves. But if he was a betting man, he would bet that Suguru was involved.

“How long ago?”

“About an hour, but—”

He didn’t wait to listen any further, he pressed several gold pieces into her hand before making for the door. Yuki raised her head expectantly as he hopped over the fence and immediately started putting her saddle on.

“Sorry to make you do this,” he told her as he stroked her neck, “but he’s not slipping out of my grasp that easily.”

He had finished preparing Yuki for travel when the same woman hopped over the fence. “Listen to me.” She demanded, grabbing his arm.

“I’m listening.” He replied, not so much as glancing up but not shaking her hand off either.

“They’re not razing villages if that’s what you’re worried about.” She told him, glancing around to ensure no-one was about to overhear her next statement. “When they cut the scout down for interfering, he said that their quarrel was with Tobio, not his people.”

“He.” Akaashi repeated. “What did he look like?”

She gave him a confused look, realisation dawning on her features that he must know more than he was letting on. “Uh…there were three of them leading a large unit of men,” she recalled “red hair stuck up like a bird’s nest and unsettling stare, another with light, fair hair and a distaste for delays…the main guy had brown hair and—”

“Slanted eyes.” Akaashi finished.

“How did you know?”

He met her gaze for the first time, he kept his expression neutral as he replied; “because I let the bastard live once, and I’ve regretted it every waking moment since then.” He mounted Yuki in one swift movement. “And I’m not about to let him live again.”

He was about to leave without another word when he reconsidered;

“Send a crow to the king, tell him to expect The Blue Serpents at any moment. And tell the Brotherhood that Keiji is on his way home.”

She nodded hastily. “Yes…of course.”

He returned the nod. “I’ll be on my way then.”

Yuki jumped the fence with ease before breaking into a canter along the main road of the village. He hadn’t expected Suguru to walk right into House Kageyama’s lands. Clearly killing Kuroo wasn’t enough for the bastard and Akaashi was set on making him regret this choice.

 


	41. Now Or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real fun begins ;)

**XLI**

**Now or Never**

Once safely back through the portal, Hinata felt like he needed to come up with a more solid plan. With the catacombs experience fresh in his mind, it was more apparent that simply going back wasn’t going to be enough; he had to actively change so many aspects that his head was beginning to spin.

Word had spread through the fortress that Akaashi had left. Daichi hadn’t tried to hide it from them as his bedroll remained empty three nights in a row. No-one wanted to talk about it but the guild leader forced the issue. Over the crackling brazier and tankard of sweet ale, Daichi requested that they shared their thoughts, their regrets over what had happened, their fears for what was ahead. It had cleared the air somewhat, but it didn’t help the dreary mood lift.

In Akaashi’s absence, Bokuto’s already low mood plummeted. Kenma barely showed any concern, but Hinata guessed that was down to him knowing the mage’s current plan. Even so, it didn’t provide any solace as they sat together that evening.

“Are we ever going to be okay?” Tanaka murmured. “It just seems that as soon as we start getting back on our feet, something happens, someone leaves…when are we going to go back to how it was?”

“We won’t.” Bokuto replied. “Things won’t ever be the same.”

Daichi shared a glance with Suga before shifting his sitting position slightly. “Bo’s right, things won’t be the same, but growth is important.” He weakly smiled. “We have to look ahead to the future of the Brotherhood.”

“Which is?” Yaku asked, casting a doubtful expression toward Daichi. “We haven’t exactly got a direction.”

Kiyoko cleared her throat. “Then let’s make one, right here and now, let’s decide what the future holds for us.”

Hinata swallowed. Any future they agreed on now would be irrelevant if he succeeded. As he glanced around the group though, he could see the faint glimmers of hope beginning to take hold.

“Well what are our options?” Suga continued the same vein of thought. “We can continue being…us, or we can channel our skills elsewhere.”

“Be mercenaries?” Yaku remarked.

Several similar ideas were tossed around, some more serious than others. The overall feeling was that they didn’t want to give up their freedom and swear themselves under a lord or banner. They wanted to keep to themselves but also help others. Bokuto remained quiet, his vacant gaze on the flames.

“So what I’m hearing is that you want to be mercenaries but on a more charitable level?” Daichi hummed. “I can get behind that cause.”

“The Silver Owl Brotherhood; providing a light in the darkness.” Kunimi snorted. “Persevering through the shadows to protect another.”

For the first time in days, there was a feeling of hope amongst some of them. The weight that had been weighing on their shoulders felt like it was lifting. As they retired for the night shortly afterwards, Hinata had time to reflect. As positive as the guild’s ambitions were now, he had to focus on his own path, one he’d walk alone.

The peace in Hokubujōsai was short-lived. In the middle of the night, a carrier crow arrived from one of the border settlements. Kyoutani wrinkled his nose at the crudely worded message, reading between the lines as the moon shone down on him. A harsh wind blew down from the mountain, not unusual per se, but unsettling. He took the note to Tobio immediately, news of an advancing force wasn’t to be sniffed at. Bleary-eyed and not expecting such news, the king didn’t say anything at first as he sat up in bed, furs pooling around his waist as he scanned the words again.

“Well isn’t it fortunate that I never accepted Tooru’s stupid plan to march west again.” He uttered, not caring for etiquette as he tossed the parchment aside on his bed. Kyoutani didn’t let his impatience show on his face as the young king yawned. “They’re still a day out, I imagine the city guard and the additional forces stationed here will be able to repel them.”

“Uh, I disagree.”

Tobio regarded Kyoutani with a curious gaze. “How so?”

“This doesn’t mention numbers. By all accounts, it could be an entire army.”

Tobio shrugged. “So soon after that battle? Also what the hell did I do? Tooru’s the one who disrespected them.”

Kyoutani shook his head. “It’s not what you did, it’s what you represent…you allied with Tooru, which in their eyes will mean you share his views.”

Tobio’s eyes narrowed. “And how would you know this?”

There was an uncomfortable pause as Kyoutani kept his expression blank. He shrugged. “I spent a season or two in their presence, I know they dislike the south and all the hostile feelings. Tooru was dumb enough to challenge them rather than vie for peace, and you stood with them.”

“Uh-huh. So what, they’re gonna try and kill me now?” Tobio snorted, pushing the furs back and swinging his legs out to sit on the edge of the bed. “Then I’ll gladly show them the true strength of House Kageyama.”

Whatever Kyoutani had been expecting, it wasn’t Tobio to get up in the middle of the night and immediately start preparing to fend off an attack that was still at least one day out. The king pulled a thin robe on, tying it securely around him before making for the door. Kyoutani followed him. The quiet hallway was quickly awoken as Tobio rapped his hand on one of the doors.

An equally bleary-eyed Yamaguchi opened the door, however he was much more concerned at the sight of Tobio stood before him. Once the situation was made clear to him, he nodded, immediately pulling on different clothes and falling in step with the king as he made his way downstairs.

“Rally the city guard as soon as day breaks, we must protect Tobu Misaki-Mura at whatever cost.” Tobio instructed him as they entered the banquet hall. A low table was pushed near the fire pit, the dying embers were stoked as Tobio sat down and began unrolling pieces of parchment. A serving boy was caught slightly unaware as he entered and quickly put to work acquiring various writing implements and relevant maps of the city.

“Of course,” Yamaguchi replied as he busied himself pushing another table to join up with the other, “should I inform the Brotherhood?”

Tobio reread the note from the bird, it appeared that whoever sent it had done so at Akaashi’s demand given the sign-off. He quirked an eyebrow as he considered the situation; the Blue Serpents were marching into his lands, whilst their main target seemed to be himself, there was no telling if the Brotherhood would be a help or hindrance.

That being said, they had been faithful thus far. However, Bokuto’s remark at being thanked for such service still haunted Tobio; ‘ _that_ _’s not gonna bring Tetsu back, is it_?’

Could he really ask them to stand with him again or should he dismiss them before bloodshed began? If another one fell to the swords of their foe, who could say what would happen.

“Tobio?” Yamaguchi gently touched his shoulder. “Should I tell the Brotherhood?”

“Not yet.” Tobio replied. “Just let them be for now. If they ask, then tell them, but by no means request that they remain.” He sighed heavily as the maps were delivered to him. “This is my fight, not theirs.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata had been keeping his distance from Tobio since their frosty exchange a few days previously. He wasn’t sure how the king would react to him now, there were a lot of conflicting things being said, being thought, being felt. He wanted to get closer to the other but he wasn’t sure there would be a point given the impending ritual. Inuoka and Kenma were convinced they would only need a few more days to finalise their theories, to be confident that this was going to work.

Watching Kenma throw himself into this scheme was both awe-inspiring and concerning to Hinata. He was happy that Kenma wasn’t letting Kuroo’s death hinder him, but he wondered if it was down to him believing that Hinata was going to reverse it. If he could prevent it, then all the hurt would go away, right?

It was the grey area none of them wanted to address; what would happen to them once Hinata went back? He wanted to ask the kirin if she knew but got the sense that not even she would be able to tell him.

And that was just one of the unknown aspects. He wasn’t sure how he was going to summon enough power to even pull it off, they weren’t sure if the tablet could be used for such an undertaking. They were talking about going back _weeks_ at this point. The growing season was well underway, this all started just as it was beginning. He could barely remember how many days had passed since he first went to Kōshi, how was he meant to focus on that?

And once he did go back, he had so many things to remember not to do, so many other things to remember he had to influence. He couldn’t confide in anyone about any of it once he was there. He was going to be alone in this yet surrounded by many. He guessed this is what both the kirin and Hēishān meant by a heavy price being paid; feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders and not being able to get any rest bite.

Which is what led to him seeking out Tobio for the first time in days. If anyone knew how it felt to be in charge of so much with no experience, it was him. He found the other in the banquet hall that had taken on a new purpose; war planning.

Maps were strewn out across tables, markers representing settlements, people, guards and landmarks were scattered across the parchment. Notes scribbles on parchment were stacked up haphazardly, some were littered in thick lines crossing out previously clear words. Tobio was in the centre of this commotion, Asahi and Yamaguchi by his side, Kyoutani paced around the maps with two men in the guard’s uniform pointing out different geographical markers to them all.

As Hinata stepped forth, Tobio’s gaze snapped up. “What do you want?”

“Uh, I just wanted to…” Hinata glanced around the room. “Has something happened?”

Tobio let out a small sigh, handing Asahi the parchment he had been reading. “Walk with me.” He gestured for Hinata to follow him out of the room. The now familiar corridor that led up to the mage quarters was peaceful in comparison to the hustle and bustle of the hall. They did not halt there, instead Tobio took him to the far door and out onto the covered pathway that wrapped around the front of the fortress.

In the middle of the pond was the brazier that seemed to burn in all weather. Tobio said nothing as they approached, the flames were being whipped up in the breeze but they were far from being an inferno. Hinata took in the flora that surrounded the pond; long grasses and wildflowers grew to knee-height without any sign of being contained. Pale pink lilies rested on the water’s surface, petals spread wide to capture the sunlight. It was a peaceful place, but he knew there was more to it than aesthetic beauty.

“This is the brazier you burn bodies in, right?”

Tobio halted, turning to meet Hinata’s gaze. “Somewhat, it’s where I laid my family to rest.” He gestured to the brazier, it was barely bigger than an anvil. “It’s too small for full bodies, only bones.”

Hinata nodded. “So what’s happened?”

“I won’t dance around the subject Shoyo,” his gaze was cold as he continued, “we got a note from one of the settlements; the Blue Serpents are on the way.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “All of them? The entire—”

“We don’t know. It could be a band of scouts, it could be their entire army.” Tobio cut in. “The point is, my kingdom is at risk now. I need to prepare her for an invasion.”

The way the last word rolled off Tobio’s tongue didn’t sit well. His cold cobalt eyes yielded more than concern for his safety.

“And you’re not going to go easy, are you?”

“My kingdom was invaded once before and she only survived because my parents were quick to react.” He glanced at the flames. “It would be an insult to their memories to pass this off as a minor skirmish. Until I see for my own eyes how big their numbers are, I will assume it is an army marching and nothing less.”

He swallowed. This felt wrong. Between Tooru going mad with grief and challenging the entire Northern territories, and Tobio now being so paranoid of invasion, it felt like they were walking into a breakdown of order. The two couldn’t survive without one another, at least that’s what he had been told time and time again; the phoenix and the dragon rise together or not at all.

“Why not send a scout? Like Yaku and Kunimi again?”

Tobio shook his head. “We have no time for that. The settlement we got news from is only three days’ ride away. I doubt that any scout could get there and back before the enemy themselves reach us.”

“You don’t have the numbers to—”

“Shoyo.” Tobio interrupted, his cold gaze striking a sense of fear into Hinata. “I have no choice. Tooru isn’t going to ride in and save me like I did with him. House Kageyama is alone in this, just like we’ve always been. You can either agree to help or stay out of the fucking way.”

He didn’t give Hinata a chance to reply before deciding the conversation had ceased. He strode away, leaving Hinata with the burning brazier. The entire conversation left frustration boiling inside Hinata. After everything that had happened, it was coming down to this. After all the interactions with Hēishān, with the kirin, all the hours spent soul-searching and experimenting.

Once again, it was the Blue Serpents who were shattering the harmony he was fighting so hard to preserve. He was starting to understand why Kuroo felt so frustrated with them.

He held up a hand in front of his face, purple wisps swirled around his fingers. He had learnt everything he could, it seemed. He was running out of time. Within a day, the city and fortress could be overwhelmed.

If he was going to do this, it had to be sooner rather than later.

With a final glance at the brazier, he turned and sprinted inside. He paid no mind to anyone as he rushed to the mage quarters. Inuoka was the only one there, the others appeared to be busy elsewhere. At his abrupt arrival, Inuoka gave him a puzzled glance. After hearing him out, Inuoka gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Well, the thing is, we’re not sure how we’re going to power the circle.” He gestured to the large cut of parchment that had been secured to the wall, the thick inked lines stood out proudly against the pale colour. “Even you’ll have a hard time channelling that much energy into it and focusing on the task at hand.”

“We don’t have time to work it out.” Hinata pleaded. “I need to go as soon as—”

“Hey, this isn’t just some fun little portal to the Blue Palace.” Inuoka snapped. “This is going back in fucking time. We don’t have any idea how this is gonna work beyond you standing in the portal and a lot of flashing lights occurring.”

“Then we need to figure it out like _now_.”

The sliding door opened and Nishinoya walked in. He halted as he read the room. “Uh, what’s wrong?”

“Tobio’s about to be invaded which means we need to activate the circle before then otherwise we could all die and there’ll be no way to save Kuroo.” Hinata babbled.

“Invaded?” Kenma’s voice preceded his arrival.

“The Serpents were spotted.” Inuoka supplied as Hinata rubbed his face in partial frustration. “And Tobio’s going to take a stand.”

“But he’ll fail.” Hinata quipped. “Because all this time I’ve been told that the phoenix and the dragon will rise together or not at all, that they need each other to survive! Has everyone forgotten that?”

Kenma paced over and gently took Hinata’s shoulders, forcing him to calm down a little. “We remember.” He stated. “But as Inuoka’s probably told you, we don’t think we can power the circle. It simply requires too much power.”

“All of us together can!” Hinata insisted. “There’s four of us, surely we can do it…and the tablet!”

“Except the tablet hasn’t proven itself to be that powerful beyond charging elements.” Inuoka added.

Kenma shook his head. “Altering time itself is directly going against nature’s flow. Mere mages won’t be enough to power it.”

As the statement hung in the air, the two of them seemed to share the same revelation. There was one creature they knew who was in command of nature itself. Albeit, it was on a small scale, but she had confessed to being a keeper of time.

“The Kirin.” Hinata breathed.

Nishinoya and Inuoka watched Hinata repeated the statement a few more times. Kenma nodded reassuringly “She might be able to help at least.”

Hinata nodded. “I’ll go ask her.”

“Go. I’ll stay here and—”

Despite the wall panel being closed, a loud voice boomed through from the throne room. Inuoka immediately threw it open to see what the commotion was. He saw several guards rushing forth from the back of the fortress, across the way he saw Kyoutani nod to his dragon as he tugged on a pulley system and opened a panel to allow the winged beast to take flight out of the fortress.

“Oh gods.” He uttered, spotting Asahi striding forth, donning his full armour as another guard was in full flow next to him. “I think it’s now or never.”

“What?” Nishinoya asked. “What’s—”

Another voice boomed, this time it was Asahi’s and they heard it loud and clear; “Get to your posts, we’re under attack! Get the vulnerable into the fortress! Defend the city!”

Fear gripped Hinata as the roar of Kyoutani’s dragon echoed through the fortress. Kenma grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

“Shoyo. If you’re doing this, we have to go _now_.”

Nishinoya summoned his sparks as Inuoka took the parchment down and rolled it up, handing it to Kenma before grabbing his cloak and the stone tablet. “We got your back.”

He glanced at each of them in turn, swallowing as he felt a surge of courage take over. “Let’s go.”

The fortress was in chaos as they descended the stairs. As they crossed the throne room, they ran into Moniwa whose was carrying Lev. Kenma didn’t bother explaining, merely telling them to keep up as they made for the stables. They didn’t come across any other members of the Brotherhood as they ran into the pine forest. Through the trees they could hear the sounds of panic and fear from the city; definitive sounds were hard to make out beyond general screams of fear and rallying war cries, Aoi was circling overhead, letting out thunderous roars as she tried to intimidate their foes.

The distance to the kirin’s cave felt longer than previously. As they ran between trees, diving under low-hanging branches, jumping over the ravine without a second thought. They felt a presence that made their blood rush.

Nishinoya halted, spotting the scout moving quickly to intercept them. He readied a bolt of lightning to strike. Before he could let it loose, a large beast bolted past them, bright blue fur seeming out of place amongst the greenery. A surprised yelp was shortly followed by the cracking of bones. Not wanting to hang around, they continued onwards.

The deeper they got, the more scouts they came across. Before any of them could react, flashes of blue and purple would dash by, taking care of their threats and enabling them to continue. It would seem that the kirin felt threatened.

“Do I want to know how many of them there are?” Nishinoya panted as they caught their breath for a moment.

“About seven?” Hinata replied. “Maybe more?”

“Less talking, more running.” Inuoka quipped.

As the pool came into view, there was a sigh of relief. One that was short lived as they came face to face with a figure clad in thick leathers standing in the water. A blue serpent was etched into their chest piece.

Nishinoya wasn’t waiting for a mythical creature to arrive. He shoved the others towards the cave mouth. “Go, I’ll handle this.”

Hinata shot him an alarmed look but allowed himself to be bundled into the cave. Nishinoya chuckled, eyeing his target. They circled the shallow pond, both ankle deep in water.  He waited until the others were safely out of the water before he took up a fighting stance. Lulling the other into charging through the water at him, Nishinoya stooped low, dipping his hand beneath the water’s surface and grabbing the other’s ankle.

He let out a short breath as the sparks exploded into existence. There was a foul stench of burning flesh that accompanied the panicked, pained screams. He didn’t feel anything beyond a sharp stinging. As he let go, the other fell limp, face down in the water. The pond was still alive with the crackling of sparks as he stepped away and entered the tunnel.

The parchment had been unrolled, the circle lay in the centre of the cave. The majestic beast that Hinata had befriended sat atop the stony ledge. There was a sense of panic in the air, and it wasn’t coming from the mages.

“ _Are you certain?_ ”

Hinata nodded. “More than anything.”

“ _Once you go, you will not come back to this point. It_ _’s not reversible._ ”

“I know.”

She blinked slowly. “ _And you_ _’re prepared to pay the price, to make the choices others cannot, to know things others cannot._ ”

“I am.”

“ _Everything you know to have happened will cease to be. You and you alone will be the sole survivor of this chain of events._ ”

If he understood correctly, she was saying that he was going back in time and rewriting the future. That the present he knew was going to disappear. He glanced to Kenma who nodded, a faintly sad smile flickered across his face.

“As long as it gives me a chance to put it all right,” he stated, puffing out his chest, “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Slowly, she rose to her feet. Her battle-torn body shifted, her long tail picking up dried leaves as she stepped off of the stone ledge. Moss clung to her antlers, swinging slightly as she moved.

“ _Then so it shall be done._ ”

They took that as the cue to get on with it. Hinata took up his position in the centre of the circle, the tablet at his feet. Around him the elemental runes began to glow without prompting. Nishinoya took up his post at the rune for lightning whilst Inuoka stood at the foot of the circle where the ice element was. Kenma and Moniwa watched as Hinata held out a hand and lifted several large stones within the elemental circle for rock. Ahead of him, a small gust of wind rustled through the cave picking up leaves and twigs before holding them within a swirling vortex.

He lowered his hands, marvelling at the way the elements remained. Nishinoya summoned a bolt of lightning, keeping his hand within the circle as the sparks stretched out along the lines. Inuoka followed suit, snapping his fingers and watching powdered snow appear before clapping his hands to turn it into shards of ice.

With four of the seven elements present, Hinata held both hands out and urged the familiar warmth take hold. Flames burst forth and began swirling around his ankles. As elements began spreading around the circle, the hairs on his arms stood up on end. The air felt alive as he stood there. The kirin watched him silently as the walls echoed the roaring of fire, crackling of ice and lightning back at them.

“ _Are you ready?_ ” she asked.

Hinata glanced around at his friends. They had no idea how the battle was faring outside. They had no idea if this was going to work.

But they had to try.

_He_ had to try.

He owed it to Kuroo, to Iwaizumi, to the Brotherhood, to both kingdoms.

As he met Kenma’s gaze, he forced a smile.

“No going back huh, well I better make sure I don’t screw up.”

Kenma snorted, hastily wiping at tears that threatened to fall. “You won’t. We believe in you.”

“Heck yeah,” Nishinoya remarked over the crackling of lightning, “go kick some ass Hinata!”

Inuoka chuckled. “And make sure to crack open that vault again yeah?”

Hinata smiled, more sure of himself as he looked to Moniwa and Lev. “Any words of wisdom?”

Moniwa shrugged. “Just, be careful? Don’t let Lev eat any weird fire?”

“Hey now, that was the best choice I ever made!” Lev pouted, tail thrashing.

With a final glance to Kenma, he nodded again. “I’ll make sure he lives.” He stated. “I promise Kenma.”

Kenma sniffed. “I know you will, because you’re you.”

Accepting that it was now time. Hinata let out a heavy sigh. He tipped his head back, bringing both hands up in front of him. Images flicked through his mind quickly; the ship sinking, the Blue Palace, the battlefield stretching out before him. Death. Destruction. Fear. Hopelessness. The guild’s banner going up in flames, much like Kuroo’s body.

The burning of frostbite in his left hand was unbearable as he dug deep inside him.

_I am the light that will eclipse the darkness._

A bright light flickered within. He could feel the runestones bumping against his neck burning as hot as the fire at his ankles. At his feet, the tablet was glowing, radiant like the sun. The loud humming sound rose up from the carvings as if it was being charged. There was a deafening roar around him as elements crashed and shattered against one another.

Through the chaos, he heard the calming voice of the kirin.

“ _Let the magic flow, Shoyo. Focus on why you_ _’re doing this. Focus on what is at stake_.”

He took a sharp intake of breath. The silver owl came into view with a loud screech. Laughter rang out as he saw memories flashing by; the common quarters of the old guild, Tanaka and Nishinoya telling an over the top story as the others laughed. Though the attention was on the two jesters of the group, his attention focused on Kuroo. The way he looked at Akaashi, the unquestionable love in his eyes as he tried to play it cool. Around them both, the guild brothers shared jokes, stories, slaps on the back at jobs well done.

Their smiles warmed his heart, they eased his mind and soul.

He dared to open his eyes. The elements surrounded him, he could see through them at the others. Concern and disbelief etched onto their faces as the kirin stepped forth.

“ _Let the magic flow. Let it consume you as it consumes all of us._ ” Her golden eyes began to glow as a purple haze began to swirl around him like a thick fog. Fear threatened to break his concentration as he lost sight of the others.

His journey alone was about to begin.

There was a moment of confusion as the purple haze shimmered. The kirin’s eyes continued glowing brighter despite this. He felt a weight on his foot but had already surrendered his consciousness to the thrumming of magic in his mind, body and soul. The purple haze darkened, leaving the only light coming from the kirin’s radiant eyes.

“ _Do not fight it. Accept it. Accept your destiny._ ”

He saw a bright white flash in his mind’s eye before darkness overwhelmed his vision. His body gave out as he heard the kirin’s voice one final time;

“ _You have a chance to alter your future. Do not waste it. There will not be another._ ”

Silence fell as his body felt heavy. Rest did not come to him however. As the buzz in his veins faded, he forced his eyes to open.

The others were gone. There was no parchment or tablet at his feet. The kirin was stood in front of him, golden eyes normal as she stared down at him on the stony floor.

“ _Welcome back_.” She stated.

He sat up, rubbing his forehead as it began to sink in.

“ _It seems you are not alone_.”

He looked around, eyes falling on the ball of grey fur that was slowly shifting. Purple wisps rolled off of the fur.

“…L-Lev?!”

The kirin snorted, tail twitching as Lev sat up and shook himself off. Leaves and dust falling around him as his green eyes set upon Hinata.

“Yes?”

“What—why? Oh my god you can talk.”

“Well yeah, I didn’t lose my powers.” Lev chirped. “Besides, I didn’t want past me to be stuck on the sidelines. I wanna help!”

“Kenma is gonna kill me…you can’t be here!”

The kirin snorted again, shaking her head. “ _There is no reversing what has happened_.”

“He’s stuck here?!”

“ _Yes_. _I suggest you figure out how you_ _’re going to work him into your plans._ ”

Lev padded over to Hinata excitedly. “Ooh yes! What’s the plan? How are we gonna fix it all?”

As far as unexpected developments went, this was certainly up there. Hinata rubbed his face as he tried to shake off the fatigue.

“ _You might want to hurry. Kuroo will be leaving for K_ _ōshi at dawn’s light_.”

Realisation struck Hinata. He was actually back to before the ship sinking? The entire ritual had worked? He almost didn’t believe it.

There was no time for disbelief though, he had to think of what to do with Lev and quickly.


	42. Alive

**XLII**

**Alive**

“Okay Lev, you’re gonna have to stay here.” Hinata told him as they hurried through the forest toward the fortress. The smell of rain was in the air still, if his memory served, he had ventured out to the cave in the middle of a rainstorm to begin with. “I can’t have you with me in Kōshi.”

Lev sighed heavily, leaping over the ravine with ease as he followed Hinata at a quick trot, his tail high in the air. “Fine, but what am I supposed to do whilst you’re off not sinking ships?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata exclaimed .”You’re not meant to be here so I didn’t plan for it.”

“Pft, then I guess I’ll have to improvise.”

“Just don’t _say_ anything.”

“I got it! Sheesh, you’re so panicky.”

Hinata halted just shy of the edge of the forest. They could hear the sounds of horse hooves against the stone pathway that wound around the fortress to the main gate. The staff of House Kageyama were calling orders to one another as the day was drawing to a close. “Look Lev, we don’t have another chance at putting things right.”

“I know that. And I want to help.” The other replied with an air of irritation in his voice. “Just because I’m a cat, doesn’t mean I can’t help. After all, if it wasn’t for _me_ , you wouldn’t have found out we could move through portals.”

As much as he wanted to forget about that small point, Lev was right. Hinata let out a sigh of mild frustration. Like it or not, Lev was here with him and adamant he wanted a part in helping fix everything. Given that Hinata couldn’t be in two places at once, maybe Lev _could_ be of use.

“Okay, well…” Hinata glanced down at Lev. “Your job here is to make sure Inuoka and the others are making progress with…whatever studies they’re doing. I don’t know what’s gonna happen.”

“Got it.”

“And keep your ears out for any news from Tooru.”

“And then do what?”

Hinata shrugged. “Improvise, like you said.”

Lev’s tail twitched in amusement as he let out a chuckle. “Now we’re on the same page.”

They made their way into the fortress, Hinata getting a slightly judgemental look from Kindaichi at the mud on his boots and caking Lev’s long fur. With a hasty apology for the mess and a promise to clean themselves of - at least _Hinata_ apologised, Lev just meowed and tried to rub up against Kindaichi’s ankles - they entered the main building. After scrubbing the mud away to an acceptable degree, they went to find the rest of the guild having dinner in the banquet hall.

He hadn’t thought about how it would feel to see Kuroo again. As the door slid open and their eyes set upon the firepit surrounded by tables and their friends, Hinata felt his breathing falter.

Sat between Akaashi and Yaku was Kuroo. He was laughing at something Bokuto said from across the firepit, it was his loud, obnoxious laugh that was strangely infectious. He was alive.

“Yo, get in here and shut the door.” Tanaka called, snapping Hinata out of his staring. “You’re letting the cold air in.”

Stumbling like a new-born deer, Hinata closed the door behind him and knelt beside Tanaka at the firepit. His behaviour hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other, especially as he couldn’t help but glance up every few moments to revel in the fact Kuroo was actually alive.

“What’s gotten into you?” Tanaka poked his forehead. “The griffin say something weird?”

“Huh? No-No not at all.” Hinata replied. “Just usual…weird stuff?”

Tanaka wasn’t buying it, exchanging a glance with Nishinoya but both of them ultimately dropped it. They started talking about Yaku and Kunimi’s orders from Tooru to go north as soon as possible to scout out any threats. Hinata half paid attention, already knowing how that would all pan out. He watched Lev slowly walk around the table, sniffing the floor and pining for scraps of food from various people.

As the evening drew on, the Brotherhood retired for the night one by one. Kuroo and Bokuto remained in the banquet hall to discuss the route for the next morning. Hinata had overheard their intention to do so and stuck around even as Kenma invited to walk up to the guest quarters with him. The other two didn’t mind Hinata sitting in on their discussion, even if it was a little out of character for Hinata to care about such things.

“We’re only taking Yuki.” Kuroo explained, gesturing to one of the maps of the two kingdoms. “There’s no rush to get to Kōshi and beyond.”

“Beyond?” Hinata asked, remembering that he hadn’t strictly been told where they had been heading.

“Keiji’s family live just outside Kōshi.” Kuroo smiled. “I’m finally meeting them.”

Bokuto shared the smile. “We can just stay in Kōshi, Hinata. I don’t think Keiji will want us hanging around.”

Hinata quickly considered the choice. “Uh, well we’ve seen Kōshi a lot? Maybe seeing a new place would be cool?”

The two shared a glance, Hinata could tell he was doing a poor job of convincing everyone he wasn’t acting weird. Kuroo shrugged.

“Well I’ll suggest it, but maybe stay in the city for a day or two and then join up with us? I dunno what his family are like and I wouldn’t want him to feel more stressed.”

That was a good a compromise as any. It just meant Hinata had to keep Bokuto from hearing about the Blue Serpents’ ship.

“Sure, I mean—” He gestured to the air as he tried to think quickly. “—like, nothing against Kōshi but I like seeing new places y’know?”

Bokuto chuckled, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Keiji won’t object to us dropping into the local tavern. It’s not like we’re gonna be crashing at his family’s home.”

Hinata smiled, nodding enthusiastically. “Great! Okay, well I’m gonna hit the hay, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Kuroo and Bokuto waved him off, waiting for the door to slide shut once more before meeting each other’s gaze.

“That was weird.” Kuroo remarked. “Hinata actually wanting to help plan?”

Bokuto chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Maybe he’s finally taking more of an active role? Suga’s always on about all of us pulling our weight.”

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table as he cast his gaze over the inked lines of the map. “Yeah, yeah maybe he’s growing up finally.”

“He _is_ being told frequently that he’s a powerful mage an’ all.” Bokuto hummed. “And Tobio’s pretty fond of him…it’s all probably helping him grow, to take some responsibility for shit.”

“Still, it’s a bit out of the blue nonetheless. I won’t complain if it means we have less work to do.” Kuroo sighed, sitting up straight before pointing to the map. “Anyway, here’s the route I had planned in my head…”

 

* * *

 

 

As the dawn’s light peeked through the grey clouds overhead, the courtyard of Hokubujōsai was wide awake. Both Yuki and Amaya were being prepared to travel, Yaku and Kuroo were almost ready to leave on their respective journeys as Hinata stood beside Tobio.

He was getting a severe cause of deja vu as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Tobio can I ask you something?”

Tobio raised an eyebrow, shifting his attention from the bustling courtyard. “Sure.”

“Once the growing season is here, like properly here, can I invite my family to visit?”

“Your family?” Tobio wrinkled his nose before smiling at the idea. “Why here and not Kēpu yōsai?”

Hinata shrugged. “I think they’d marvel at a large city like this, and the lake is something I know Natsu would love…not to mention how different it all is from our home village and, well I want my sister to have a chance at seeing more than the fields around our village.”

Tobio nodded, appreciating the sentiment. “Sure, when things are a bit warmer and less stormy. Your family are welcome.” He smiled, patting Hinata on the shoulder as Akaashi called from toward the gate.

He hurried down to join the others waiting to leave. Yaku and Kunimi were just securing the last of their supplies in saddlebags when Hinata approached the latter. Kunimi nodded in greeting, counting the saddlebags under his breath. As he finished he met Hinata’s gaze with a small smile.

“You good?”

Hinata nodded quickly, he felt like he needed to try and say something. He didn’t know what exactly the two encountered up north, only that they had an audience with Takeshi.

If it happened again, he didn’t want them to sleepwalk into anything.

“I uh, just wanted to…” He chewed on his lip as Kunimi gave him a puzzled look. “Just be careful?”

“Uh, yeah, priority number two is staying alive.” Kunimi remarked with an almost confused laugh quickly following.

“No, I mean, you’re going into like super dangerous territory and they hate southerners and like, if you say the wrong thing then you could end up in the middle of a fight—”

Kunimi placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “Hinata,” he said, fighting back a laugh, “shut up. We got this.”

Hinata pouted slightly, only succeeding in making Kunimi laugh. “Hey, I’m just trying to look out for—”

“And we appreciate it, but trust me when I say that me and Yaku will be _fine_.”

Sensing defeat, Hinata nodded. “Still, be careful.”

Kunimi nodded back, releasing Hinata’s shoulders. “We won’t start any fights. We’re not that stupid.”

Letting the conversation drop, Hinata stepped back and allowed Kunimi to finish preparations to leave. With the clattering of hooves on the stone and a curt nod from Yaku, the duo were on their way, leaving Hinata to hope that nothing terrible happened now they were out of his influence. Kuroo was quick to get them on the road to Kōshi, something Hinata wasn’t opposed to.

Walking through Tobu Misaki-Mura again, Hinata appreciated how alive and calm it felt. He faintly remembered the screams of panic from before the ritual to send him back. He was almost thankful that the future had been erased now, he didn’t want to hear that sound ever again. Passing by the lake, he let his mind wander to how Lev was going to keep his end of the bargain. The group was quiet as they walked through the woodland and into the mountain pass. It was nice to be out of the fortress finally, to have a destination in mind to head to.

Time passed quickly as they walked, conversation picked up and faded as the day wore on, stories of adventures and memories of when they first travelled into Tobio’s kingdom kept the mood light and fun. Bokuto’s idea to make a guild-branded shield was shot down immediately as no-one actually used shields. He pouted and said it could be a cool decoration piece above the firepit in the main tower.

“Well when we get back to Kēpu yōsai, you can make one and then we’ll have a vote.” Akaashi remarked as they neared one of the many border villages. “I’m sure we can find somewhere in the fort to hang it.”

“Like above the gate!” Bokuto exclaimed. “It’ll look cool there, like ‘back off, this is owl territory’.”

Kuroo and Akaashi burst into a fit of laughter. Hinata felt a warmth in his soul at seeing both of them smiling at Bokuto’s antics after so many weeks of bleakness.

“Right, well, when you’re both done making fun of me,” Bokuto sighed, trying to stop himself laughing, “let Yuki have a rest and we can scout out this village for any cool things to buy.”

Akaashi nodded, taking Yuki’s reins and effectively shooing both Kuroo and Bokuto away. They remained in the turning circle outside the tavern; fence posts and water troughs were left for the horses of travelling folk to rest up. Yuki eagerly drank from the iron trough, paying no mind to Akaashi petting her neck. Hinata didn’t feel the need to pry this time, he already knew this trip was special to Akaashi and Kuroo in equal measure.

As they stood there waiting for the other two to reappear with some crazy story, Akaashi glanced up and caught Hinata’s eye.

“Tetsurou told me you want to come to my home village with us.”  His tone didn’t scream danger to Hinata, but it was always hard to tell what Akaashi’s intentions were when it came to asking questions.

“Uhh…yes?”

There was a small smile. “Why?”

Hinata glanced around, seeking inspiration that wasn’t going to land him in a more serious interrogation. He also didn’t want Akaashi reading any stray thoughts. He wasn’t sure how the other would react to anything he saw.

“Uh, I mean, I just kinda wanna see where you grew up? Like you’ve told me about your family’s ships and they just seem really cool in my mind and I wanna see them for myself?”

There was a pause as Akaashi considered the response, nodding slowly. “I guess I have talked our skills up a bit.” He remarked with a wider smile. “Alright, but stay in Kōshi at least one night, yeah?”

“Course!” Hinata quickly nodded. “I understand what’s at stake…how stressed you might be.”

Akaashi gave him an intrigued look, Hinata could see the curiosity mounting but it was cut short. As they stood there, a strange feeling seemed to cloud over them. It felt like the air was charged with power, like a building thunderstorm but the skies were calm. It didn’t feel like a mage had charged the air though.

The two exchanged a glance, Hinata spoke before Akaashi could;

“I feel it too.”

“…strange.” Akaashi murmured. Yuki lifted her head, water dripping from her nose. She exhaled as she glanced around, shifting her weight on her hooves. “I haven’t seen any indication this a particularly magical village.”

Hinata glanced around; no-one else seemed to notice the weird sensation they were feeling. He couldn’t pinpoint where he had felt the same sensation, it felt like it was beyond his understanding and considering all he had been through, that was saying a lot.

“What do you think we should—” Hinata didn’t get to finish his thought as Kuroo and Bokuto came striding over. Both of them seemed rattled as they stepped close enough to murmur;

“We should go.” Kuroo stated. “This weird feeling gives me chills.”

Akaashi nodded, already coaxing Yuki away from the water. “I don’t blame you.”

Hinata didn’t think to glance back as they left the village. Even if curiosity was killing him inside, he needed to focus on what was ahead.


	43. The Return to Kōshi

**XLIII**

**The Return to K** **ōshi**

Lev had been loosely expecting nothing to happen. As much as he wanted to help, the fact was he was a cat that wasn’t supposed to be able to talk. Even if he was permitted, he didn’t know much about what had happened in the lead up to the war anyway. All he caught were snippets of conversation. The mages hadn’t been told much until the day Tobio left.

So now he found himself _knowing_ something could happen, but not able to explicitly do anything. In the days after Hinata’s departure, he spent most of his time exploring Hokubujōsai for anything of interest. He overheard Daichi and Asahi duelling one day, Tobio complaining to Yamaguchi about mundane kingdom matters another. Tanaka and Kindaichi had been frequenting some of the city’s taverns in an effort to not get suckered into doing any ‘boring’ jobs.

As things stood, nothing crazy had happened and Lev could rest easy.

But then the mages were summoned by Tobio to conduct some official business. Lev wasn’t with them when they had originally been asked to investigate some strange man’s ravings about a ghost wolf, but he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to get involved now. He followed Kenma diligently as the other walked with Nishinoya, Tanaka and Inuoka.

Lev noted Inuoka’s stiffer demeanour as they walked, he was all dressed up like he was meeting another royal with his fancy cloak and all manner of rings adorning fingers. Whatever this business was, Lev was sure it might be something Hinata would want him investigating.

As they arrived at the blacksmith’s workshop, Lev’s ears twitched. He barely listened as Inuoka told the others about the sighting of paw prints by the old man. He entered the small building with them, getting a general idea that this was a very typical workshop with the kiln and everything. Armour and weapons were on display but Lev was far from caring about that as the silence was broken.

“So these windows, they’re way too high for a wolf to jump in.” Nishinoya remarked. Lev turned his attention to the small square windows that were set in the wall. Even to him they seemed far off the ground. “Maybe it got in beforehand?”

There were various doubtful replies, Lev continued sniffing around. He didn’t want to leave this place empty-handed. He remembered that the mages got so caught up in this mystery that Daichi had to intervene. He also remembered they resorted to using _him_ as a test subject.

“Say,” Kenma spoke, derailing the debate about armour styles that the others had gotten into, “these paw prints were made of ice, right?”

Lev perked up as Kenma went on to suggest a magical creature may have been the culprit. A conjured wolf didn’t seem too crazy to Lev given the circumstances. The others seemed in agreement that a spectral wolf would be a good guess, but something felt wrong about that to Lev. He sniffed around some more, getting closer to the back of the workshop.

He could feel a chill in the air, like someone had left the door open in the middle of the cold season. He didn’t get to investigate it any further as Kenma unceremoniously picked him up and declared they were leaving for now. He meowed in protest, thrashing his tail in irritation. He felt there was more to this than they realised.

As night fell, Inuoka and Kenma ventured out into the city once more. Lev trotted behind them despite Kenma expressing his desire he’d remain in the fortress. The city was quiet, even with the growing season beginning to take hold the nights drew in quickly. Rarely would anyone aside from the city guards be out past sundown, even in the taverns. The blacksmith’s workshop was still unlocked as they arrived with cloaks wrapped around them tightly. Lev could feel the chill in the air more clearly now and it wasn’t the usual chill of the night.

Kenma was silent in his search for clues, moonlight streamed through the windows leaving silvery square shapes pooling on the dusty floor. Barely a sound emanated from the building, not even a creak of wood against the wind. Inuoka closed the door securely behind them before turning to look for his own answers.

Lev wasted no time in moving toward the corner of the room he was in earlier. Sure enough there was still a definitive shift in the air as he approached. He was faintly reminded of the cave near Kitamine that the guild had loosely investigated.

There was little for the mages to find in the dark, nothing had changed and there were no tracks to speak of. It left them with more questions than answers, and Kenma was a little annoyed by the time Inuoka decided to call time. Lev was no closer to homing in on his answers either as the two mages waited for him by the door. As he took one last look at the bare wall in front of him, he turned to trot over to them.

He froze in his tracks.

In the opposite corner to the back door, underneath one of the square windows, he saw a dog. It was large, with fur white as snow. His fur stood up on end as he locked eyes with it, or rather, his gaze met the empty eye sockets. Kenma and Inuoka didn’t seem to notice it, Kenma sighed heavily as he walked towards Lev.

The dog didn’t move, but it didn’t need to. The chill in the air was noticeable as it stared at him. He wasn’t sure what the hell it was, but he wasn’t allowed to say anything, merely chirp quietly as Kenma picked him up.

“The hell has gotten into you?” Kenma sighed, stroking his head. “You’re all stuck up like a broom.”

Inuoka chuckled slightly as Lev kept his gaze on the dog’s even as Kenma turned to walk towards the now open door. Right as they passed through the door, the dog stood up and then vanished from sight, leaving behind an icy paw print.

 

* * *

 

 

Watching Akaashi and Kuroo proceed onto Funamura without them, Hinata felt a little more at ease than before. Akaashi asked them to wait just one night before joining them, he could keep Bokuto from the tavern for one night easily enough.

Kōshi was a familiar place by now, even with the spike in patriotic banners and posters detailing the threat of the north growing stronger. The harbour was bustling as they walked through it before heading back to Bokuto’s home for supper. He saw the tall sailing ships getting ready to leave at dawn’s light, he wondered if the _Silent Terror_ was already there. He knew she’d be arriving by tomorrow night if he could remember the conversation in the tavern well enough.

He wanted to check so badly, but temptation had to be ignored. He couldn’t taunt fate like that, not after everything he had gone through to get back to this point. Bokuto had been rambling about something as they watched the sunset over the harbour, gulls screeched overhead as they searched for food and deckhands of varying ships were making their way towards the Wailing Whale.

“So yeah, I think Tetsu finally meeting Keiji’s family will do them some good.” Bokuto sighed, glancing at Hinata as he leaned on a wooden fence.

“Y-Yeah.” Hinata replied, unsure how long he had been zoning out. “Have you ever met them?”

Bokuto snorted. “Not knowingly.” He gazed out at the ships. “I might’ve met one of the family’s fleet out there, but the name didn’t ring any bells when Keiji introduced himself to us.”

“How big of a deal is the fleet? Akaashi didn’t really tell me.”

Bokuto shrugged. “The flagship of the fleet is known for her speed and ability to weather severe storms to the west. She’s often credited with keeping the Western Isles stocked with wares from the mainland. I forget her name though. And she sure as hell don’t come to this harbour often.”

“Why?”

“Too many pickpockets and the like,” Bokuto gestured to himself, “can’t say I kept my hands entirely to myself on occasion when larger ships from afar came around. Sometimes I would see a nice dagger or set of gauntlets and _whoops_ , just acquired them.” He shrugged with a chuckle. “That ship and a handful of others tend to stay clear of big ports, they’d rather dock in smaller fishing villages and hire carts to take cargo places.”

“Less people, less risk I guess?” Hinata mused.

“Exactly!” Bokuto clapped him on the shoulder. “Now you’re really starting to learn the ropes of the Brotherhood eh? Anyway,” he released Hinata’s shoulder, “if the fleet’s home is in Funamura, it would make sense for her to dock there anyway. Heck, we might even see her when we go.”

“If Akaashi’s family run the fleet and he’s gone back to meet them…I guess they would stick around?”

Bokuto let out a loud laugh before a more serious expression took hold. “He didn’t tell them he was coming home.” His golden eyes showed no sign of making a joke out of the situation. “Keiji didn’t want them to be prepared for him to walk back into their lives. He wanted to have the upper hand, the ability to leave at a moment’s notice and not worry about the guilt of ships being held back for his sake.”

Hinata swallowed. Akaashi’s past had always been shrouded in mystery even though the other was fairly upfront about it all. Hinata had never asked outright what happened the day Akaashi left home and why he never returned until now.

“Anyway,” Bokuto stood up to full height and ruffled Hinata’s hair “I’m sure it’ll be fine, and we’ll rock up tomorrow and we can party in the tavern.” He grinned. “Now, we should get back soon or ma will beat me with a wooden spoon.”

“She’d really—”

He laughed. “No, well maybe but let’s not find out.”

Bokuto started walking back toward his home with Hinata following. They made it back before Bokuto’s mother got too annoyed and supper was served. Both of Bokuto’s younger brothers were eager to hear about their stories in the Eastern Kingdom. They took it in turns to tell Kazuo and Kenji different stories from the first encounter with Kyoutani’s dragon to the mundane but equally amusing mage antics of late.

“What about the king?” Kenji asked. “What’s he like? Is he like Tooru?”

Hinata hummed, already anticipating Bokuto to direct the question to him. “He’s had a lot to deal with, and he’s not got any family to help him through it.”

 “Not blood-kin anyway,” Bokuto added, “he’s got Yamaguchi and Asahi. But no siblings.”

The younger brothers gave the answer some time before launching back into more questions about the kingdom and the dragon. In the rapid-fire round of questions, Hinata let slip about the griffins exist which set off a whole new conversation about magical creatures.

“Hm, it’s odd that we don’t have anything like that.” Bokuto’s mother hummed. “Considering Tooru’s sigil is a phoenix, there must’ve been one in the past.”

“Well there sure as hell ain’t any now.” His father sighed. “But what there is, are banshees.”

Hinata remembered the story from last time, but he wanted to hear the eccentric storytelling once again. Bokuto and his brothers were all eager to listen, even if their mother wanted to send the youngsters to bed. The four of them squeezed onto the rug in front of the fire to listen to the story of the wailing cave creature that their father had encountered, each of them hanging on every word to leave his mouth.

As the night wore on, the story came to an end and the younger brothers were sent to bed finally, Bokuto’s parents retiring shortly afterwards. As Hinata settled down to sleep in front of the fire, he wondered what he was going to do after they left Kōshi without sinking the ship.

Would they go to Tanishiti? Would they head straight back?

He wasn’t sure what his next task was, there were almost too many to count. At some point he needed to tell Tooru to go into the catacombs or tell Shirabu to tell Tooru. He wasn’t sure how the heck he was going to manage that, but he figured that there would be a way, there _had_ to be.

As the sleepy harbour city of Kōshi awakened, Hinata was already focused on getting to Funamura. Bokuto had noticed Hinata’s eagerness and tried to play it down a little as the other wolfed down breakfast as fast as humanly possible.

“Hey now, I gotta run a few errands before we go tearing off down the coast.” He remarked. “Pa needs me to fetch a delivery and we probably need to reshoe Yuki before we head out—”

“Sure sure!” Hinata abruptly replied. “Just, I’m excited to see these big ships you were talking about…I’ve only seen them from afar before.”

Bokuto found it highly doubtful Hinata was that interested in trading ships but he couldn’t really accuse the other of anything. He shrugged, draining his cup of milk before standing up. “Well, I’m off to the market then.”

“I’m—”

“Coming too?” Bokuto smirked. “Better be prepared to carry some ingots then.”

Relieved that he wasn’t going to be stuck doing nothing, Hinata followed Bokuto out of the house. He cast a fleeting glance to the harbour, from this distance there was no way to know if the ship was there yet, he hoped it wasn’t.

The market was bustling even at the relatively early hour. Hinata tried not to get distracted as Bokuto made a beeline for the metal and ingot merchant. Stacks upon stacks of different coloured and weighted metals surrounded the woman in charge. Her grubby apron seemed to do little to stop dust and mud staining her clothes. She took one look at Bokuto before a wide smile broke out on her round face.

“Well, well then, Koutarou you smooth bastard.” She remarked, placing her hands on wide-set hips. “Since when were you back?”

He snorted. “Last night? And we won’t be staying long.”

“Pft, not even for a night drinking?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hinata wanted to object to the offer but was beaten to the punch by Bokuto.

“Nah, we got business in Funamura ‘m afraid.” He sighed. “But hey, next time?”

“I’ll hold ye to that.” She wagged a finger at him. “So then, down t’business, what’ll it be this time?”

“Eh, probably like…fifty iron, about twenty silver? Got any gold?”

Hinata watched as they bartered back and forth for a huge stack of ingots. Occasional jokes and quips slipping into their conversation like they had known each other for years. His attention began to wander to the neighbouring stall. At first he had thought it was a stall selling pelts and hides but upon closer inspection the soft deer hide was merely a table cover for the much more precious treasures.

Stones glistened in the light, an array of different colours and shapes were laid out upon the hide. An older woman sat behind the table, a gentle smile on her face as she caught his eye. With Bokuto still bartering, he took a few steps away to inspect the wares on show.

“You look like a child at a baker’s stall.” The woman remarked, there was a sparkle in her eye as he nervously smiled back.

“I…don’t see many stalls of stones.” He replied.

“You know these aren’t any ordinary stones, right?”

He pulled out his chain, the runestones clinked together as they winked in the light. She nodded approvingly as he returned his chain to under his tunic. He cast his eyes over the stones once more, most were for the basic elements of fire, ice and lightning. There were a few green and orange ones, but it was the deep purple stones that appealed to him the most. She watched him hover his hand over the largest of the stones; a smooth oval-shaped gem.

“Hm...” He waved his hand over the entire table, waiting to see if any of them spoke to him. He felt a harsh sting as his fingers hovered over a small colourless stone. He hadn’t noticed it at first, nestled amongst the pale blue stones for ice. The woman noticed his confusion as he picked up the jagged cube.

“Ah, so you feel it too.” She hummed.

“…it stung me?”

She nodded, beckoning him to lean over the table to let her whisper to him. “That’s because it’s what we call a pure stone.”

“A what?” He had never heard of such a thing.

She held out her hand for the stone, he placed it in her palm. She didn’t flinch as it began to cloud over, a swirling mist taking hold in the tiny stone.

“A pure stone, empty in some respects, but to the right mage; a catalyst for power unmatched by any other stone…but at a cost.”

“A cost like what?”

She raised an eyebrow. “That depends on what is asked of the stone.”

He gazed at it, the mists that swirled inside. Every fibre of his being was telling him he needed it for a purpose he didn’t yet know. He met her gaze, biting on his lip before asking;

“How much?”

She gave him a long hard look, her experienced gaze trying to gauge his intentions. He felt like he was being interrogated silently, his character judged like he had committed a crime. After a long pause, she reached for his hand and brought it under hers, tipping the stone into his palm.

“For you, Shoyo, consider it a gift.”

Startled was an understatement. He hadn’t introduced himself, yet he didn’t pull away as the stone gave off a small ripple of warmth. He nodded, closing his fingers around it. Whoever this woman was, she had seen something in him that was persuading her to hand over a one-of-a-kind stone.

He considered it fate giving him a tool for the future.

“Thank you…uh…ma’am.”

She chuckled, releasing his hand. “The spirits smile upon you Shoyo.”

He made sure to put the stone in his leather pouch and made a mental note to figure out a safer place to put it eventually. Bokuto had finished bartering and was now tasked with shifting far too many ingots for one trip. With a new stone in his possession, Hinata got on with the manual task without complaint.

“So who was that woman?” He asked Bokuto as they set the first stack of ingots aside in the front yard of the family home. “She seemed to know you.”

Bokuto smiled. “Yeah, we kinda grew up together. Her pa and my pa do a lot of business together. He supplies metal, my pa makes stuff with it. So yeah, I probably owe her a drink or two but that can wait until we’re passing back through.” He shrugged, already setting off towards the market to get the next stack of ingots.

It was tiring work, but eventually they got all the supplies to the workshop. In the time it had taken them, Bokuto’s father had given Yuki some new shoes for the rest of their journey. After a light lunch, Bokuto declared they could now leave Kōshi.

The road out of the city was little more than a well-trodden dirt path. Valleys were carved into the mud from horse-drawn carts so there was no question about which direction to head. Yuki plodded along without complaint, the day’s rest had been enough for her as they set off along the coastal route. The ocean stretched out to their left, the vast dark blue abyss carried on right up to where it met the sky. Ships coasted along the waves, some were riding the taller waves further out, others cut through without a sign of hesitation.

For the most part they travelled in silence, keeping to themselves as they neared a village. It lacked a large harbour which gave it away as merely a distraction from their final destination. Bokuto decided not to ask Hinata what he had been doing at the stall next to the metal merchants. He had noticed the discussion but hadn’t heard any of it.

In his mind, Hinata was acting very weird, weirder than normal. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into the other and he doubted that Hinata would spill the secrets.

As they came to a hill, Bokuto knew Funamura was beyond the summit. He watched Hinata’s expression as the large fenced village came into view. The network of jetties and boardwalks sprawled out from the beach and warehouses to provide docks for the ships. The tightly clustered buildings mimicked Kōshi’s style but on a much lesser scale.

“Woah, the ships are _huge_.” Hinata pointed to the tall masts.

Bokuto smiled. “Well yeah, they go out on the open ocean, they have to be huge or they’ll be tossed around like a cork.”

Once through the main gate, Hinata’s fascination with the tall ships continued. He craned his neck to try and take in the sheer size of the vessels. His attention fixed on one particular ship; a golden lion figurehead loomed over them as he stood at the base of the bow.

“So cool!”

Bokuto took in the sight, he knew this figurehead.  “Ah. _The Lionheart_.” He stated. “This is the lead ship I believe.”

“The lead of the fleet?”

“Yup.”

“So Akaashi’s family is around?”

Bokuto shrugged. “We can ask around. I dunno if Keiji would want us—”

Footsteps on the wooden boardwalk cut him off, Akaashi nodded in greeting as he saw them. Kuroo wasn’t with him, but Akaashi seemed at ease. Hinata and Bokuto waited as he approached.

“Wasn’t quite expecting you here this quickly.” He remarked.

Bokuto let out a small chuckle. “Well we did everything needed in Kōshi so here we are.” He gestured to the ship. “Guessing your family are around?”

For a split second, Akaashi’s relaxed expression faltered. “Uh…yeah, yeah.” He folded his arms across his chest as he gazed up at the golden lion. “My father is here.”

Hinata didn’t know what that really meant between the lines. He didn’t get a chance to ask before Akaashi beckoned the two of them to follow him. They walked towards the cluster of buildings that overlooked the harbour, trading stalls and tents were slowly being packed up as the day was drawing to a close. As they approached the main street, a larger building stood out to them; tall window shutters had been thrown open in the late afternoon breeze, a large oak door was propped open by a barrel that also doubled as a table with tankards piled high atop it.

“The Golden Lion,” Bokuto read as Akaashi gestured for them to enter, “any connection to you?”

Akaashi snorted, shrugging as he walked with them across the threshold. It was a typical tavern; stools and low tables spread out across the floor, there were a few more secluded tables lining one wall. A long bar lined the opposite wall, several rows of bottles stuffed the wooden shelves. An older lady was wiping down the bar as they entered, she was paying no mind to most of the patrons that had already rocked up and been served; mainly dockworkers and sailors from the fleet. As she clocked their presence, she glanced up and met Akaashi’s gaze.

“Well well lads, look who’s here.” She remarked with a raised eyebrow as she held the cut of cloth in her hand. “Been a while Keiji.”

Bokuto and Hinata watched as Akaashi shrugged again. “Had some business elsewhere.”

She snorted, placing a hand on her wide hip. “Well park your ass, you got a lot of drinking to catch up on.”

Amused by the exchange, Bokuto and Hinata followed Akaashi as they pulled up stools at the bar. Three tankards were served without any coin exchanging hands. Akaashi waited for the barmaid to come back before turning to Bokuto and Hinata to give some sort of explanation.

“So my father’s ship is called ‘The Lionheart’, and the golden lion has been the figurehead since before I was born.” He swirled the contents of his tankard around. “But my father wasn’t the first ship-builder. It’s a family business, always has been.” He glanced around the tavern briefly. “One of my great grandfathers basically founded Funamura, this tavern was named after his ship and the figurehead has been recreated for every lead ship of the fleet since then.”

The barmaid nodded as Hinata’s eyes moved around the tavern, most of the decor was reminiscent of a sailing ship; thick wooden beams held up the ceiling, old fishing nets were hung on the wall, several large fish were mounted above the bar. Most prominent however, was the large ship’s wheel that had been fashioned into a chandelier, each handle now held a white candle and each candle was currently lit.

“That’s the original wheel.” The barmaid remarked, “upstairs we have the original figurehead, or what’s left of it.”

“The right-hand paw was broken off when the ship broke apart on the rocks of the coast north of here.” Akaashi added.

“So your family built up most of the town?” Bokuto asked. “Doesn’t that make you a noble?”

“We don’t care for politics.” Akaashi stated. “One of my ancestors had the opportunity but turned it down. My family are builders, nothing more.”

He drained his tankard, flashing them a smile. “You two stay here, I have business to sort out.”

“Business?” Bokuto repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Where’s Kuroo?”

“With my mother, and I need to go and talk to my father. So I’ll catch you later.”

Hinata opened his mouth to ask what was going on but the scraping of the stool legs against the wooden floor cut him off. Akaashi ignored their gazes as he walked out of the tavern. Hinata let out a heavy sigh as Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. They didn’t need to say it, but they both knew there was something more going on. Either way, it looked like they were going to be left in the tavern as the evening drew in.

They weren’t alone by any means as more workers knocked off for the day and piled in, hollering and laughing as they did so. Bokuto would’ve usually enjoyed such rowdy company, but he opted to take Hinata to a table further away from the rapidly busying bar. As they sat nursing their fresh drinks, neither of them spoke of Akaashi’s sudden departure. It seemed weird, yes, but equally they weren’t expected to be involved. Hinata reminded himself that the alternative was a lot worse.

At least they were far away from the Blue Serpents ship, but it still made his heart sink that they couldn’t stop the ship from carrying out its mission.

He was quickly pulled from those thoughts by a sudden burst of noise from a nearby table. A large group of sailors had broken out into hoots of laughter as a guy fell off his stool. Casting their gazes around the group, it was obvious they were hardy folk; each of them had arms covered in tattoos of varying colours and designs. Several of them were wearing tattered leathers and light cloth, further lending to the idea they were ship workers but one stood out to Bokuto and Hinata more than the rest.

Blond hair was long on top but shaven and slightly darker on the sides, metal studs adorned his ears winking in the candlelight. He wasn’t dressed in tattered leather, he had a more fitted jacket that was worn in places but not torn. He stood up mid-laugh and offered his hand to his slightly drunk companion. He ruffed the other’s hair and forcefully sat him down on his stool.

“Now come on Arata, you can handle your ale better than that.” He remarked, getting a round of cheers from the others present. “If you wanna stick with this crew that is, or would you rather be sent to Misaki’s ship?”

A chorus of boos responded as the drunk Arata accepted another tankard and downed it in a few seconds, getting a loud heroic cheer from his comrades.

“And I thought the Brotherhood drank.” Bokuto remarked as the rowdy group got louder. “Gotta be pirates, no way merchants drink like that.”

Hinata watched as the leader of the group laughed and patted his crewman on the back. By chance, he happened to glance up and meet Hinata’s gaze. After exchanging words with one of the group, he started making his way over towards them.

“Oh boy, here we go.” Bokuto sighed.

The mystery male pulled up a stool and sat down, he leaned on his elbow as he looked back and forth between the two. For a few moments, no-one said anything. Hinata wasn’t sure what was supposed to be happening as Bokuto remained silent.

“So,” the mystery male started, voice smooth despite the rugged appearance, “you two ain’t from around here.”

“Correct.” Bokuto replied. “I’d bet you ain’t either.”

A smirk broke out on the other’s face. “We frequent here a lot, but you’re correct too.”

Silence reigned for another few moments. Hinata fidgeted in his seat as tension began to build. In the background, the rowdy crew weren’t paying any attention to their leader being absent.

“What brings ya to the Golden Lion then?”

“None of your business.” Bokuto mirrored his posture, leaning forward on his elbows, his biceps flexing and drawing attention to the black owl tattooed on his inner arm. The other’s gaze lingered on the artwork, slowly, an eyebrow raised as he took another look at Bokuto’s face.

“…a black owl huh, must’ve taken a while to get done.”

“Only took a long night, one of drinking mainly.” Bokuto replied with a small smile. “You got any?”

The smirk was still evident as the stranger unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off. Underneath he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, revealing his biceps that were covered in mainly black tattoos. Most of them were skulls, others were large sea creatures from many sea shanties and legends. Bokuto nodded in approval at the designs.

“Thing is buddy,” he set his jacket down on the table, “I know where you got that.” He pointed at the owl. “And that interests me.”

“Oh yeah? Where’d I get it?”

Hinata wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. Especially as the stranger let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“The Hellbound Hound.”

“And what’s it to you anyway?” Bokuto asked.

“Misaki doesn’t give passage to just anyone, and you’re not a crewman of hers, so who are you?”

“Why’s it your business?” Bokuto returned the smirk.

The stranger stood up abruptly, resting his foot on the stool as he stripped off his shirt. Adorning his chest was a large tattoo; three wolf heads howling. He placed his hands on his hips as he replied;

“Yuji Terushima, leader of the Wolves of the Waves. That’s why it’s my business.”

Bokuto’s previously guarded demeanour slowly faded as he smiled more confidently. “Bokuto and Hinata,” he gestured to the latter, “members of the Silver Owl Brotherhood.”

Terushima’s smirk remained as he nodded. “Finally get to put some faces to the name.” He remarked. “Which explains why Misaki gave you passage.”

Hinata felt himself relax as the uncertainty passed, Terushima paid him little attention as they exchanged pleasantries before extending an invite to join his crew. They were still rowdy, even when Terushima told them to quieten down a little after putting his shirt back on. Once introductions had been done, Bokuto got stuck in with joining them for some drinks.

Hinata found himself sat next to Terushima as the evening wore on. Whilst Terushima seemed to encourage his crew to drink, he didn’t partake nearly as much in the festivities. He preferred to keep an eye on his friends and make sure none of them overdid it, much like Kunimi always did when the Brotherhood drank.

“So you’re the leader of the Wolves of the Waves?” He asked as Terushima slid his tankard out of reach of one of the others.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “didn’t start it, I just kinda acquired it from the old captain.”

“Was it always…were you always nice pirates?”

Terushima laughed loudly, there was a wink of light from within his mouth as he threw his head back. Hinata wasn’t sure what it was, but he forgot about it quickly as the other replied;

“We were pirates first, vicious people,” he glanced around at his crew who weren’t listening to him at all but more to each other’s banter, “but it changed quickly.”

Hinata noted the shifting demeanour. “What happened?”

“I’ll dismiss this sorry lot first.” He remarked, standing up and clearing his throat. “Alright you bastards, that’s enough for tonight.” He stated, clapping the nearest on the shoulder. “Get your asses back to the ship unless you’ve got an appointment with a local lady.”

There were mixed grumbles and chuckles as the group rose from their seats, some took a moment to finish of their drinks before sulking out of the tavern. Terushima waited until the last one had stumbled out of the door before turning his attention back to Hinata and Bokuto. The tavern itself was quieter now, the late-night drinkers had begun to retire to their rooms above leaving the trio almost alone.

Without his crew, Terushima seemed calmer, more focused on business as he sat down again and answered Hinata’s question.

“We had been sailing around the western coast for a few weeks, we’d heard about some other pirates in the region and wanted to see how tough they were.” He explained. “Didn’t see them for a while, they came and went like ghosts in the night. We kept finding the wrecks of ships strewn around shallows, the occasional body floating alongside ruined cargo.”

He took a drink from his fresh ale, mulling over what to say next as both Bokuto and Hinata waited.

“We then came across a small fishing village, ‘bout half the size of this one. We’d seen the smoke from the open sea and came into see if there was any loot to be had. As we drew up in the rowboats, I…I had to make the men pause.” He stared down at his tankard, watching his reflection in the murky drink. “It was like cannon-fire had been unleashed on the place; buildings were destroyed, fire had broken out and charred all the grass around them. I hadn’t seen such carnage that seemed so…precise.”

Bokuto didn’t want to seem uncaring, but he had to say it; “But you were pirates, surely you’d seen worse?”

Terushima nodded. “Yeah, we had, but that wasn’t what got to me.” He glanced up, no trace of the confident smirk from earlier that evening. “As I led my crew to shore and through the village, we saw bodies, mainly the men but also quite a few women. There had been little mercy shown, but it hadn’t been a massacre ‘cause there were survivors.” He let out a heavy sigh. “This woman started wailing when she saw me, sobbing, pleading.”

“For what?” Bokuto asked.

He closed his eyes momentarily. “She said; ‘ _Please, we have nothing left, they took our children, we have nothing else._ ’.” His voice was hoarse as he abruptly took a long drink and slammed the tankard down again. “And you know something?”

“What?” Both of them replied.

“I decided then and there that those people had suffered enough.” He said “So rather than steal from them, I gave to them. My men were confused as fuck, but I didn’t allow arguments. We gave them coin and food to try and rebuild, and before we left I got out of them the story of what happened.” He paused. “And I’ve heard that same story dozens of times since then.”

“The Serpents.” Bokuto supplied, Terushima nodded.

“The scaly bastards. We’ve drawn up on dozens of villages since then, all suffering the same fates. We helped who we could but truthfully, we can’t replace stolen children.” He said. “All I could do was promise I’d hunt them down and try to find their kin. And that’s how the new era of the Wolves of the Waves started.” He stated.

“Wow, heavy stuff.” Bokuto remarked, noting Hinata’s thoughtful expression. “Kuroo’s kinda had a similar mission.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Terushima smiled weakly. “When Misaki told me about it all, I almost couldn’t believe someone had managed to break away from them and live.”

“He’s not come away unscathed though, and it still haunts him.”

“But he’s trying to fix it,” Terushima took another drink, “and we’ll do our best to help in any way we can.”

The statement struck Hinata as an opportunity. He hadn’t thought he’d be talking to anyone from the Wolves of the Waves so quickly so the vision had slipped his mind. Hearing Terushima’s story and his intentions however, made him remember.

“So, what are you doing here?” Bokuto asked.

“In short, tailing a ship.” Terushima shrugged. “They’re in Kōshi from what we’ve heard. I don’t think it’s one of the main ships but she’s not kept herself hidden very well.”

“A…ship.” Hinata murmured.

“Mhm, been following her for a week now. She belongs to one of the other clans but it’s no secret that the Serpents have the others in their pockets. The Silent Terror may belong to the Scarlet Sharks, but she’s on Serpent business.”

It was the same ship they encountered before. Hinata swallowed as he weighed his options. He couldn’t let Terushima sink the ship in Kōshi, but he didn’t want to let it slip away either. “What are you going to do when you catch her?” He asked.

Terushima shrugged. “We’re just trying to figure out where she’s going, how often they…visit villages. We only want to strike if we know no innocents will be caught up in it.”

“Noble sentiment.” Bokuto remarked.

“We have three ships in total, we’ve managed to track and tail about five of theirs so far. Two of them left this region entirely, which leaves three somewhere along our coasts.”

“And one is in Kōshi.”

“One is in Kōshi, yes, most likely heading east.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “East? Well, that’s towards Tobio’s kingdom.”

Terushima raised an eyebrow in response. “And?”

“We basically live there now…and it would be a long walk home otherwise.”

Hinata wasn’t sure if he should be encouraging Bokuto’s train of thought or not. Terushima’s eyebrow remained raised as he let out a small chuckle.

“We’re leaving tomorrow after midday.” He stated. “If you want passage, our ship is moored on the leftmost slot.”

Bokuto nodded, offering his hand to the other. They shook on it before Terushima stood up and collected his jacket. He left without a word to them, thanking the barmaid on his way out. Hinata chewed on his lip as Bokuto sighed in content.

“Well, I hope Keiji and Tetsu don’t wanna hang around.” He remarked.

“I mean, we could leave them here?” Hinata suggested.

Bokuto shrugged. “Might as well all go back together, Yuki deserves a rest from walking all that distance.”

As much as it would be an easier trip home in many aspects, Hinata still wasn’t totally sure that tailing the Blue Serpents’ ship would end well. He supposed during the voyage he might be able to talk Terushima into allying with the Brotherhood just as Misaki had done. Maybe even get some sort of promise out of them to assist in any upcoming conflicts.

He didn’t want to think that a war could still happen, but there was a fine margin for error. At any given point, Takeshi could declare war, at least that’s the impression Yaku and Kunimi gave before. Hinata just had to hope that nothing went wrong.


	44. Stories

**XLIV**

**Stories**

Kuroo lifted his gaze as he heard the front door close softly. His entire afternoon had been spent in the company of Akaashi’s mother, listening to her stories of when Akaashi was younger, of his powers developing, of his siblings and their father’s reaction. He had expected the other to return quickly when he left ‘to get some air’, yet he came back as the dusk was creeping in, an entire afternoon gone.

The faint smell of ale on his breath didn’t go unnoticed, but Kuroo knew Akaashi rarely drank and even if he was upset with how his father reacted, he wouldn’t have gone alone. He greeted Kuroo with a smile, he didn’t _appear_ upset and Kuroo wasn’t about to ask outright if something had happened.

Wordlessly, Akaashi took Kuroo’s hand and led him out of the dining room he had been sat in since the other left. Any questioning glances his mother gave him were ignored. Floorboards creaked underfoot as they ascended the narrow staircase, an equally narrow hallway greeted them. His room hadn’t changed much since he left; the large bed had been made up by the serving girl and the window shutters thrown open to allow light and air in. Shelves were adorned with tattered books, mostly about naval navigation and scribbled journals of sailors before his time. A framed map of the western coast took up a large part of the wall facing the bed, parchment yellowed with age.

He closed the door behind them, pausing for a moment almost like he was appreciating the quiet. Kuroo hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed as he waited to be given some kind of explanation. Several different thoughts were running through his head; had Akaashi confronted his father again? Had they argued more without anyone to step in and mediate? Had he gone to the tavern and drunk himself stupid?

“Tetsu,” Akaashi murmured, meeting his gaze as he stood in front of him, “I…I haven’t been entirely open with you.”

Kuroo swallowed, wracking his brain to try and work out what Akaashi could be referring to. Given the current circumstances, there could be a number of things from his past that Kuroo knew nothing about. He hadn’t exactly pressed Akaashi to tell him _everything_ , heck even knowing he left home under bad pretences was enough to dissuade Kuroo from pressing him for details.

“Okay.” Kuroo replied, reaching out and taking Akaashi’s hands in his. “What is it?”

Akaashi squeezed Kuroo’s hands. He chewed on his lip momentarily as he tried to find the words to confess what was on his mind. “I went and spoke to my father, I needed to confront him and put it all behind me.”

Kuroo nodded, squeezing his hands.

“It got…salty.” Akaashi snorted. “I mean, old wounds got reopened.”

“How old are we talking?” Kuroo quietly asked.

“I was thirteen when it happened.”

Kuroo nodded again, gently pulling Akaashi a little closer. The other allowed it, appreciating Kuroo’s comforting presence. The way calm eyes regarded him despite the ominous tone to the conversation.

“Do you remember when, when we first started…” Akaashi averted his gaze for a moment before meeting Kuroo’s gaze again. “When you kissed me for the first time?”

Kuroo hummed, linking their fingers together. “I was _very_ drunk I’ll have you know.”

A weak laugh escaped Akaashi. “Yeah, same…I mean, I bring it up because you mentioned how you were surprised I…” his cheeks reddened as he paused, his voice quieter as he continued, “you were surprised at how confident I was.”

“I vaguely remember saying something cruder, but yes.” Kuroo smiled. He was starting to guess where this conversation was heading.

“You weren’t my first.” Akaashi murmured. “And…and it’s— _he_ _’s_ part of the reason I left.”

“Did he hurt you?” Kuroo immediately asked, Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“No, no, gods no.” Akaashi sighed. “But my father caught us.”

“Oh, _oh_ _…_ I get you.”

“He reacted poorly, as you can imagine.”

“So you left?”

Akaashi nodded slowly. “Sei was one of the new deckhands, came from a village north of here. He was cute, a little older than me but…” his blush deepened as the memories came flooding back. “I hadn’t felt that way about anyone before. And he didn’t shy away from me, even when my powers were so obvious.”

Kuroo understood. He nodded reassuringly. “What happened to him?”

“He’s on my sister’s ship, one of the more experienced deckhands by now probably.” Akaashi seemed to relax a great deal as Kuroo continued to nod in response and show no ill-will. “My father gave him a loud lecture about…fraternising with me. Threatened to fire him for it all. My mother talked him out of it thank the gods.”

“I didn’t get off so lucky.” Akaashi’s tone dropped. “It was just another thing ‘wrong’ with me. Another ‘curse’ laid upon my soul.”

Kuroo’s calm expression faltered slightly. “Well, he’s wrong. He’s wrong Keiji.” He let go of Akaashi's hands and cupped his face. “You’re perfect, there’s not another soul I’d want to spend the rest of my life with.”

There was a pause as Akaashi’s eyes welled up with tears, a weak but relieved smile graced his face as he nodded in Kuroo’s gentle grasp. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against Kuroo’s as he let out a shaky breath.

“Thankyou.” He whispered.

Kuroo replied wordlessly, tilting his head slightly and capturing Akaashi’s lips with his own. Slowly, they parted, Kuroo smiling as Akaashi’s bright eyes gazed at him.

“What made you want to tell me after all this time?” Kuroo asked. “I didn’t need to know.”

Moving to sit beside him on the bed, Akaashi shook his head. “I didn’t want to keep any more secrets from you. Coming home, dealing with all of this…I just…” he shrugged. “Something feels different, like having you, Bokuto and Hinata here…it’s like my old life and my new life have merged.”

“Wait, they’re here already?”

“…yeah, I saw them before I found my father.” Akaashi gave him a sheepish smile. “Forgot to mention it.”

Kuroo sighed in an overdramatic fashion. “Well then, are they in the tavern?”

“How did you guess?”

Kuroo snorted. “Puh-lease. It’s Bo.”

There was a shrug from Akaashi. “We can stay here,” he gestured to the bed, “it’s not like we have any reason to leave…everything we need is right here.”

There was a thinly veiled implication in the way Akaashi’s fingertips caressed the thin cotton sheets. Kuroo wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to sleep in a clean bed.

“Besides,” Akaashi leaned a little closer, resting his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder as he dropped his voice to a whisper, “the walls here are made of stone, which means no-one will hear anything.”

Kuroo’s breath hitched for a second as he caught on quickly. A thinly-veiled implication had become a very obvious one. “I’m sure they can wait til the morning.” He remarked.

 

* * *

 

 

If Hokubujōsai seemed big to most people, it felt huge to a cat. Lev was at a slight disadvantage anyway because he had to wait for people to open doors for him, but when he found his path unhindered, it still took an age to get from one side of the fortress to another. In the days following the incident in the blacksmith’s workshop, the mages had been trying to work out what could cause the reported paw prints.

It was very hard for Lev to keep his mouth shut. He hadn’t seen another white dog since, but even the idea of seeing it again made his fur puff up. He had tried to avoid being trapped in the mage quarters since, remembering that none of them came up with any solid theories before and as he wasn’t allowed to talk, they would draw a blank again probably.

Instead, he roamed the halls of Hokubujōsai. He had gotten good at hiding himself between crates in the kitchen, behind pillars in the throne room, even tucked away in the corner of a room behind a plant pot. Whenever he could, he’d listen in on conversations, mainly Tobio’s but also the rest of the Brotherhood’s. He was aware of Tobio rallying his troops and gathering them at Hokubujōsai, of the pressure on Kiyoko and Tanaka to help prepare them for battle.

He had been crouched outside the door to the guest quarters when Suga had listened to Kiyoko’s more frank thoughts on the battle ahead, on how there was always just one more threat on the horizon. In such a large family, it was easy to forget that everyone had their own things to yearn for. It was easy to forget that not everyone’s mission in life was to kill until their end of days.

It made him all the more determined to help, however he could. He stalked the hallways late into the night, squeezing through partially ajar doors, trotting through the legs of servants as they worked. He didn’t expect to walk into a conversation between Tobio and Kyoutani.

The king was sat on his throne, wind whistling through the gaps in the shutters. Hanging braziers lit the cavernous room, casting long shadows along the floor. He didn’t usually sit there after dinner, his official duties were done for the day by all accounts. Yet, there he was, a slight frown on his face as Kyoutani stood at the foot of the steps. Lev darted behind the closest pillar, curious at what was happening.

He didn’t know what started the conversation, but it wasn’t hard to piece together the topic.

“You won’t stand with us?” Tobio’s question sound more like a statement. “May I ask why?”

Kyoutani didn’t answer at first, letting silence settle for a moment. “You know I can’t.”

Tobio drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne, frown not shifting. “You have friends there? Family?”

“Pft,” Kyoutani’s nose scrunched up in disgust, “no. They were never family to me. Just people who paid me to hunt beasts with my own.”

“So _why_.”

“Because it’s a fool’s battle, a battle need not be fought. There are much bigger issues than this.”

Tobio stood up, clasping his hands behind his back as he stared Kyoutani down. “They’re running a crime syndicate out of Kitamine. They’re sailing ships across the southern coast razing villages as they go. Both kingdoms are riddled with them and their kind.”

Kyoutani snorted, shaking his head. “What kind? Like the Brotherhood? Pretty sure they’re in a similar business.”

“Enough.” Tobio snapped. “Unlike them, the Brotherhood has actually tried to make amends. They’re doing more than most right now.” He said, letting out a heavy sigh. “Anyway, so you won’t stand with us?”

Kyoutani shook his head. “I will not. I will defend this fortress as it is my home, but I will not march with you.”

“Regrettable, but fine.” Tobio nodded, merely out of courtesy than approval. “I will not ask again.”

Lev watched as Kyoutani bowed, again merely as customary, before leaving the throne room quickly. Tobio remained where he stood, watching the other leave. As the throne room fell quiet, Lev slowly trotted out of hiding and made his presence known to Tobio by chirping. Tobio visually relaxed; his shoulders slumping as he sighed loudly.

“People are so troublesome…” Tobio remarked as he descended to meet Lev. “Be happy you’re a cat and you don’t have to deal with any of this shit.”

Lev chirped again, even if he wanted to laugh. He followed Tobio closely as the king left the throne room and made his way up to his chambers. They came across Yamaguchi who enquired about the conversation with Kyoutani, to which Tobio merely replied;

“He’s acting more and more like a lone wolf each day…I’m not sure what the point of him sticking around is.”

Lev stopped short of following the pair into Tobio’s chambers. Whilst the court gossip would be interesting, he felt like he had been away from the mages for long enough. Besides, if Hinata was away for a while, he had more than enough time to tail people, there was no need to rush.

 

* * *

 

 

The Northern Territories that Kunimi had been expecting failed to appear. Given all he had heard about the rough nature of its residents, he expected seedy towns and a very dog-eat-dog reception much like Kitamine had been. Instead, they had stumbled across a small outpost with surprisingly friendly folk offering them ale and food for the night.

Sure, as soon as they said a word and people realised they were southerners, things were a little awkward, but on the whole, him and Yaku were welcomed to the table with no questions asked. They ended up sat with a group not too unlike the Brotherhood in the sense they were a ragtag bunch from different clans and got a slightly more accurate picture of how the clans operated.

One thing was certain; the Blue Serpents liked to throw their weight around and whilst most people seemed okay with that alone, not all of them were willing to go to war over a petty squabble. But there was a small detail that had been uttered a few times in Kunimi’s presence during his time in the palace. He had heard of a rebellion before, that Tooru’s grandfather had done something to usurp the previous ruling house, but he never knew _what_.

That night, as they had been shown their rented room, they asked the man in charge of the guest house; Gekko, about these ‘wrongs’ that the north said happened. He had been reluctant to go into vast detail but he told them what he thought they needed to know.

According to the north, there used to be harmony between them and the southern kingdom and that was down to Queen Wakana’s influence. The stretch of land known as the wilderness didn’t used to be as big before; trading caravans and workers would travel back and forth, sharing wealth and goods between the two entities. Gekko told them that it was Takeshi and Suguru’s uncle who was on the throne of the Blue Serpents back then, that he alongside the other chieftains worked with Queen Wakana to keep peace.

In the North’s words, Tooru’s grandfather spat on that peace. Queen Wakana died and House Oikawa swooped in to take the throne. Kunimi and Yaku had to admit, it seemed like something Tooru’s family would do.

So as they rode toward the clan’s largest settlement of Aoya, the pair of them were deep in thought about how to handle the situation.

“Suppose we don’t mention anything.” Kunimi said, “Suppose we just say we’re travelling with no mission in mind?”

Yaku nodded. “I’m not sure what Tooru even wants us to bring back.”

“As long as it’s not a war declaration, I’m sure he’ll accept anything.”

The open settlement of Aoya came into view as they reached the summit of a hill. It seemed like a peaceful enough place with its simple stone and wooden buildings. As they neared the first few structures, they spotted what looked like the tavern from the border outpost. A large wooden sign swung in the gentle breeze illuminated by a hanging brazier.

“The Warrior’s Hall huh.” Yaku snorted, halting Amaya and waiting for Kunimi to halt beside him. “Guess we start here.”

Inside it was a large open room with long benches and tables. Meat roasted over a firepit, filling the air with the pleasant homely aroma. A few townsfolk were inside but otherwise, it was quiet.

Kunimi noticed her before Yaku; a slender woman with long black hair tied in an intricate braid. A fox pelt hung around her neck to keep her warm along with a thick fur coat. She approached them with an air of confidence, clearing her throat as she neared.

“And who might you be?” Her voice was calm and friendly. “You’re not from our clan.”

“Correct milady.” Kunimi replied as Yaku remain silent. “Just passing through, not looking for trouble.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Just passing through? From where?”

“The coast.” Kunimi glanced at Yaku. “Got passage from a merchant’s ship and just…decided to see the north on foot.”

“Is that right?” She smiled sweetly, too sweetly. Kunimi felt his skin crawling as the situation began to feel uncomfortable. “Why?”

“What’s it to you?” Yaku said, glancing her up and down. “Whoever you are.”

“Reika.” She supplied. “And you are?”

“Morisuke.” Yaku nodded. “He’s Akira.”

“Lovely, so, what brings you to Aoya? What made you seek passage with our merchants?”

Kunimi sharply inhaled, he didn’t feel right. He couldn’t shake this foreboding feeling in his gut. “Fancied a change of scenery.”

“Some change.” Reika snorted, letting a small, polite laugh escape her. “Forgive me, many don’t venture this far inland for a change of scenery. The roads are tough, the weather brutal, Takeshi really picked a charming place to live.”

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Takeshi? Is he the guy in charge?”

Reika’s sweet smile grew. “Let us sit, you must be tired after all this travelling you’ve done.”

Despite still feeling uneasy, Kunimi nodded as Yaku glanced to him for any objection. They sat at one of the tables and accepted ale from a serving girl. Reika watched them as they drank, remaining quiet for a few moments as she clasped her hands together on the table.

“Takeshi is our chieftain, yes.” She answered Yaku’s question. “Current chieftain of the Blue Serpents and overall chieftain of the Northern Territories.”

“The whole lot?” Kunimi tried to sound surprised. “That’s…a lot.”

Reika laughed again. “Yeah, but he manages. He’s got good men…and women, by his side.”

The pair of them nodded, playing up the act of being completely clueless. Kunimi started picking at some bread that had been delivered to the table as Yaku kept the questions going.

“So he leads all the clans? Is that why you’re all so friendly?”

“Friendly? Oh you _are_ strangers to this land, aren’t you?” Reika remarked. “We tolerate each other. It’s more of a case that we know we won’t turn on each other.”

“Does…that happen?” Kunimi asked.

“Not anymore.” She bluntly replied, her smile faltering slightly. “The clans of the North stand strong together whilst the south flounders in its naivety.”

They exchanged a glance. Yaku raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out where to take this conversation. “So…I guess you don’t like the south.”

Reika snorted. “No. No we do not. However,” she glanced around the fairly empty tavern before leaning closer to them, “if you’re interested, I need someone to take something there.”

Yaku and Kunimi exchanged another glance. There was every chance that this could be a trap, some plot to start something. Alternatively, it could be the proof they could give to Tooru.

“What is it and who’s it for?” Yaku asked.

Reika pulled out a letter sealed with a wax seal that bore no markings. “Take this to the Lethal Lantern in Tanishiti. Give it to the barkeep.” She stated.

“Barkeep huh.” Kunimi glanced at the front of the envelope. “And for our trouble?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t kill you.”

It was an escalation they hadn’t been expecting, but given the potential hidden in the note, they accepted. She seemed surprised at their willingness to cooperate. Her sweet smile returned as Kunimi tucked the letter away in his pocket.

“Now then, I’ll take my leave. And just so we’re clear, there’s no need for you to return, I’ll know if you’ve delivered the letter.”

“Understood.” Yaku nodded. “We’ll get it delivered.”

With another smile and a nod, she stood up from the table and left the tavern. Once alone, they exchanged a glance and a heavy sigh.

“That…was unexpected.” Kunimi remarked into his drink.

“I’ll take it though.” Yaku replied. “As soon as we’re across the border, we open it.”

“Deal.”


	45. Eastward Bound

**XLV**

**Eastward Bound**

When Akaashi heard about Hinata and Bokuto’s idea to catch a ride with the Wolves of the Waves back to Hokubujōsai, he wasn’t that surprised. He had clocked their presence in the tavern the previous night and figured it wasn’t going to take long for the two groups to meet. Kuroo was amused by the idea of getting back on a boat and giving chase to the Blue Serpents, even when told by Terushima on aboard that he wasn’t intending to outright _attack_ them.

“Even so, it’s the first lead we’ve had since dealing with Kei.” Kuroo remarked as they stood on the top deck of the ship.

The masts were donning a pale green colour that day as they were unfurled in the midst of preparations to leave. Terushima’s ship was slightly larger than Misaki’s but still felt slightly claustrophobic down below deck. Yuki had been stowed in the cargo hold ahead of the week-long journey, and two cabins had been set aside for them.

Hinata stood at the bow of the ship looking down at the figurehead of the ship; a leaping wolf much like Misaki’s, its jaws open ready to snap at anything in their path. They were waiting on Akaashi to arrive, he was bidding farewell to his family but on much better terms than the last time. The much larger ship next to them showed signs of readying to leave as well; the Lionheart’s large sails were also being unfurled and the last of the supplies needed for their trip to the Western Isles were being tied down in the cargo hold.

“So it’ll take a week, depends on how fast the ship from Kōshi sails.” Terushima told Kuroo and Bokuto as members of his crew flitted around the ship getting ready to leave. “We can drop you in the cove just south of the mountain pass into the city.”

“Sounds great,” Bokuto grinned, “thanks again.”

Terushima smiled back. “Ain’t no problem, anyway it’ll be nice to have company…did I mention we also have a guy who does tattoos?”

“As tempting as it is—” Bokuto started before Hinata interrupted.

“Can I get one?”

Kuroo snorted slightly, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “You want ink?”

Hinata pouted. “Yeah! You and Bokuto got cool tattoos, I want one!”

Terushima cast a sceptical glance over Hinata’s lithe body but shrugged. “Arata is the guy you wanna talk to about it.”

Hinata was about to ask where this guy was but Akaashi’s arrival derailed the conversation for the time being. He seemed calm, smiling even as he glanced over his shoulder at the Lionheart.

“Ready to go when you are.” He nodded to Terushima.

The captain didn’t waste another moment, bellowing orders to his crew to get a move on. After a slow, slightly bumpy exit from the harbour, the sails caught the wind and they were soon on their way.

Stood at the bow once more, Hinata took in the vast ocean in front of them. Cloudy skies hung over them, the water took on a darker blue hue as the ship pressed on. To their left the coastline of the southern kingdom was still visible but only as slopping fields and clustered settlements. It wouldn’t take long to get to Kōshi, but Hinata was trying to think past that.

Once back in Tobu Misaki-Mura, he had to handle whatever was thrown at him. There was still much to do; Tooru needed to keep calm and make good choices, Tobio had to be patient and ready for anything, the Brotherhood had to be willing to do whatever was asked of them. He wasn’t sure how Yaku and Kunimi were doing, how not sinking the ship played into their plans. He hoped Kunimi had taken his ramblings to heart.

As he stood at the bow, Akaashi came to stand next to him, inhaling a deep breath and exhaling loudly. He glanced to Hinata with the same calm smile he had come aboard with.

“Being at sea again, it feels like coming home.” He remarked.

Hinata glanced back at him to see his gaze firmly on the horizon. They could make out the outer wall of the cliff that Kōshi’s harbour was protected by.

“Yeah? How come?”

Akaashi shrugged. “I spent most of my teenage years standing right here, just on my father’s ship.” His smile was fond as he watched the gulls circling over the harbour in the distance. “It was like I knew there was more out there, more to life than just being a ship’s captain…”

“Like being in the Brotherhood?”

“Not necessarily, but sure.” He sighed slightly. “Sometimes when I think back to how shitty I felt about everything, it’s hard to believe that…one choice to leave Funamura would change so much.”

Hinata laughed quietly, he had a lot to say about the impact of one choice but he kept quiet. They remained stood at the bow of the ship as they neared Kōshi. Terushima barked orders at his crew to slow the ship down and prepare to ‘swap the flags’. Akaashi seemed to understand what it meant, but Hinata had no clue.

As the ship slowed, they lowered the flag that was flying atop the tallest mast, it had been a wolf’s head on a black flag, and in its place a new flag took up residence; a red shark.

“Ah, I see now.” Akaashi remarked as he noted the flag. “Clever man.” He noted Hinata’s confused expression. “The Scarlet Sharks are a clan from the north. Terushima’s obviously stolen one of their flags and is now masquerading his ship as an ally so we don’t spook them.”

Hinata had to admit, it was quite smart.

“Makes sense as well,” Akaashi added, “this ship is called ‘ _The Trickster_ ’ after all. And from the distance we’ll be keeping, I doubt the Serpents will be able to tell who we are, just that our flag declares us friends.”

Kuroo strode across the top deck to join them at the bow, expression set in a no-nonsense scowl. Akaashi offered his hand and Kuroo took it, squeezing it as he set his gaze on the city of Kōshi that could now be seen. From the ocean, the city looked a lot smaller, but the harbour was still a hive of activity. Many tall ships were moored up, loading and unloading cargo.

“Where are they?” Hinata asked as both Akaashi and Kuroo scanned the clusters of ships coming and going. There were at least half a dozen ships in states of arriving or leaving. There was a call from the crow’s nest to the man at the ship’s wheel. They glanced back to see Terushima nodding and pointing at a particular ship out ahead of the rest and sailing close behind a much larger ship.

“Huh, that massive ship out in front has weird sails.” Akaashi remarked.

“Does it.” Kuroo squinted.

“It’s got massive doves in the sails.”

Recognition dawned on Hinata. He remembered now that Akaashi mentioned it; the Silent Terror had been forecast to leave after another ship called ‘The Dove’.  He looked at the large dorsal fins of the small ship, a dark blue in colour but otherwise no identifying features that he could see.

“They’re close…a little too close.” Akaashi murmured, glancing down the ship at Terushima who seemed deep in thought.

As they continued, the waves began to get taller. The grey clouds overhead were darkening as rain started falling. Sensing that nothing was really going to happen now that they had the ship in their sights, Kuroo admitted defeat and declared he was going to go below deck. Akaashi agreed, nodding for Hinata to follow them.

It would be a few days before they reached Tobio’s kingdom, but at least they were in good company.

 

* * *

 

 

As the dawn’s light peeked over the mountaintops, Yaku and Kunimi were already gearing up to leave Aoya. They had spent the rest of the night in the tavern keeping to themselves mainly. They didn’t feel like drawing attention to themselves was going to help. They had the letter, they had a destination; home.

Wasting no time, by midmorning they were passing through towards the outpost they had previously stayed in. They took a brief pause to give the horses some water and catch their breath before pressing south once more. The letter had remained in Kunimi’s pocket the entire time, never leaving his side until they got out of sight of the Northern Territories.

“Alright, it’s killing me,” Yaku remarked as they halted for another rest, this time towards the middle of the day; the sun was high in the sky and a strong breeze was whipping across the hilly wilderness. “What does this letter say?”

Kunimi chuckled as he fished it out and broke the seal. The writing within was neat, not hasty scribbles of a commoner but definitely the care only a noble would put in.

He narrowed his eyes as he began to read aloud to Yaku;

_‘Nagako, I hope this finds you well. My last few letters were sent with couriers who barely stepped foot in the south, let alone into the heart of the swamp. Hopefully this time I have found someone more capable._

_Takeshi is growing restless, not a bad thing exactly but it does mean any minor issue may set him off. Suguru isn_ _’t helping, always going on about his stupid vendetta but I digress._

_He has already gotten the Sharks and Blades preparing. The Roses are perfecting their weapons as we speak. I haven_ _’t heard from the Emerald Bloods but I assume they’re keeping quiet until they know their latest magical misadventure will pay off if we require it._

_The Sisterhood send their regards, wishing you well. The hour of war is approaching. Takeshi requests that I give you these orders;_

_Be ready. He will look to thrash them until they cry mercy. When they do, you shall strike the killing blow. Take out Tooru and rise to the throne as he intends you to._

_Good luck. May the tigress within you stand tall._

_Your sister, Reika._ ’

Once finished, Kunimi handed the letter to Yaku to reread if he wished. He hummed as he tried to remember where he had heard the name ‘Nagako’ before. He was sure this wasn’t the first time he had seen it.

“I think, this needs to go to Tooru.” Yaku stated, handing back the letter.

“No.” Kunimi shook his head. “It goes to Iwaizumi. Tooru is probably all kinds of stressed.”

Yaku shrugged, collecting the reins of Amaya and mounting her again. “Either way, let’s get a move on.”

Kunimi nodded, following suit. With the wind swirling around them, they pressed south again.

 

* * *

 

 

Lev had gotten bolder as time went on. Tobio was now almost used to him being by his side. The mages had kept themselves shut away trying to figure out the reports of the ice paw prints so Lev had been roaming the fortress on the lookout for more gossip.

With all the activity around, there was no shortage of gossip. Men and women from across the kingdom had been arriving in groups. They were not here for a festival, for a celebration or event. They were arriving at Tobu Misaki-Mura with swords in hand, with shields on their backs, with armour adorning their horses and hounds. They were arriving to assemble House Kageyama’s once destroyed forces.

Lev had watched the signs on the taverns and inns pop up; no room, full up, at capacity. He had watched the tents pitch in the greenery around the lake, the horses grazing in the forests.

And the city state’s forces hadn’t even arrived yet.

Tobio spent more time out in the city than in the fortress. Lev trotted alongside him as he spoke with the soldiers and guards, with the farmhands and mercenaries, with boys no older than him. He was determined to be seen to appreciate every single person’s willingness to be there.

There hadn’t been a formal declaration of war, but it seemed inevitable.

Asahi walked with Tobio as they returned to the throne room of Hokubujōsai with three of the more experienced soldiers in tow. Lev slunk behind one of the pillars to listen in on the conversation without being shooed away by a servant.

“Your majesty,” a man spoke loudly as he bowed. His big bushy beard obscured his jaw and hide his true age but Lev reckoned he was a good ten summers older than the likes of Asahi. “The villages of the southern cliffs have sent their best warriors, they admit that they could’ve sent more but we’d be vulnerable to attack from the ocean—”

Tobio put up his hand to stop the other. “It is fine, I appreciate whoever has come, either voluntarily or at the orders of their master.”

Another spoke up, she was a shieldmaiden much like Kiyoko but she favoured a handaxe rather than a sword. Her dusty blond hair was neatly kept tied back in a bun, her face set in a stern, determined expression. “Your majesty, the settlements of the eastern peaks have also sent all they could spare without leaving themselves vulnerable. However, if we need more, they will send them.”

Tobio nodded. “Your mounts will be most useful, this battle might hinge on our ability to quickly reorganise our line.”

“When will the city state’s forces get here?” She asked. “And will we have room?”

Tobio chuckled slightly. “They’ll arrive soon, a couple of days at most. And we’ll make room if we have to.” He stood up. “We’ll fill up the valley before we spill out of the mountain pass, I might even send some of you ahead to the border…”

Asahi nodded in approval. “It’s a week’s ride, easily,” he glanced at the two who had spoken, “would you both lead your men to the border ahead of time?”

The shieldmaiden seemed reluctant to say yes, her male counterpart nodded eagerly. His gruff voice replying; “We’d need to send scouts first. No-one’s been through that part of the kingdom with this many men.”

Tobio hummed in thought, glancing around and spying Lev. “Ah, of course,” he murmured, turning back to those gathered, “I’ll send the Brotherhood ahead of you when the time comes. Two of them already went that way and the rest are equally as experienced with this kind of thing.”

Lev got the feeling this was going to complicate Hinata’s overall plan. Hinata wanted to be at the frontline of every decision to judge if it would lead to their doom or not.

“Very well,” the shieldmaiden stood at attention and bowed, “my men will also go ahead as long as the Brotherhood deem the path safe.”

There was a smile as Tobio nodded again. “Good, I shall send word when it is time. As of yet, I need to hear from Tooru first.”

He bowed, a silent dismissal. The warriors filed out of the throne room, leaving the king with only Asahi and Lev. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Tell me we have something from Tooru.” He uttered to his knight.

Asahi shook his head. “I’m not sure what’s going on over there, but our last two messages were unanswered.”

Tobio snorted. “Something to do with the fucking nobility probably. I guess we’ll just have to wait and hope…as usual.”

Asahi offered a sympathetic smile. “Haste leads to an early grave, it’s best we are patient.”

“It’s best if our allies actually fucking talk to us but oh well.”

Lev hoped that there wasn’t something going on in Tanishiti. Surely they would’ve heard something if it was that bad, right?


	46. A Traitor Caught

**XLVI**

**A Traitor Caught**

It took two days of riding for Yaku and Kunimi to reach Tanishiti. They found the city bustling as usual but there was a significant increase in soldiers and guards roaming the streets. Several coloured banners of noble houses were hanging from windows and across the streets. It seemed promising in some ways that Tooru’s forces were beginning to gather.

Kunimi wasted no time in getting past the palace guards once they were in. He brandished the letter and sternly told anyone who got in their way that this was critical information that Iwaizumi needed to see.

The knight was surprised to see them, despite the fact they had been sent by Tooru in the first place. Yaku got the sense that maybe Iwaizumi had forgotten about them. That quickly changed when Kunimi told him about the woman they met and how she _really_ wanted this letter delivered.

“Reika, you say?” Iwaizumi took the letter from them. He had pulled them into a quiet side room of the main throne room to avoid eavesdroppers, a force of habit now the nobles were getting twitchy.

“No idea who she is, but the letter speaks for itself.”

Iwaizumi nodded. He opened the letter and read it. He seemed to scan over some of it but something spurred him to start again. His eyes widened and he reread it a third time, mumbling under his breath before lowering it and meeting Kunimi’s gaze.

“You didn’t know who Nagako is?”

“I had heard the name, but I never—”

“It’s Lady Suzuki.” Iwaizumi uttered, keeping his voice low. “This, this letter basically implies she’s…” he let out a frantic sigh. “She’s been a snake this entire time.”

Yaku cleared his throat. “Well, I imagine it explains some of her…choices?”

“Yes. Yes it fucking does.” Iwaizumi’s calm expression faltered into one of disgust. “Come with me. Tooru is discussing politics right now and having an audience for this will bring me great satisfaction.”

Kunimi tried to wipe the smirk off his face as they followed him all the way to the banquet hall where Tooru was in the middle of discussions with not only his war council, but several other high-ranking nobles. At Iwaizumi’s entrance, the room looked to him.

“Ah, Iwaizumi and…the Brotherhood.” Tooru’s smile remained unchanged even as Iwaizumi stormed into the room, letter in hand. His gaze was on Lady Suzuki who didn’t seem too bothered until Iwaizumi strode across and halted in front of her.

He held up the letter for her to see, she raised an eyebrow as she read it, her expression souring as Iwaizumi drew his sword before announcing to the entire banquet hall;

“Nagako Suzuki, I am arresting you on the count of treason, conspiracy to murder the king and being a general bitch.”

There were gasps as Iwaizumi stood his ground, guards that were posted around the room got with the program quickly and approached Lady Suzuki. The rest of the nobles exchanged glances and whispers as Lady Suzuki slowly got to her feet and allowed the guardsman to lead her out.

With a heavy sigh, Iwaizumi turned to Tooru and offered the letter. “These two encountered her sister up north, unbeknown to them. Turns out she’s been trying to undermine your authority on behalf of the Serpents.”

Tooru took the letter and read it for himself. Once finished, he beckoned Kunimi and Yaku over to speak in more hushed tones.

“Send a crow to Tobio and your Brotherhood,” he stated, “I’ve been tied up in meetings like this for days now but Tobio must be told about this,” he handed them the letter. “Tell him I aim to ride as soon as my army is ready.”

They both nodded.

“After that, you may both leave, or you can stay. I do not mind.”

Kunimi nodded. “I’ll…I’ll visit my mom first, but we’ll most likely return to Tobio’s kingdom.”

“Very well. Thank you for your services, both of you.” Tooru smiled, there was a glint in his eye as he turned back to the rest of his nobles now, they had finished gossiping. “Where were we?”

Kunimi and Yaku saw it fit to leave and make for the rookery. The flurry of dramatic activity they had just witnessed didn’t really put their minds at ease; sure they had gotten Lady Suzuki arrested, but Takeshi was still preparing to march and march _soon_. Yaku halted in the hallway, turning to Kunimi abruptly.

“Go see your mother.” Yaku told him. “’cause once we send this message, we need to leave.”

Kunimi was a little taken aback but nodded, understanding. He watched Yaku continue on towards the rookery before turning on his heel and walking back towards the part of the palace he used to call home.

It was much less glamorous than the ornate furnishings of the rest of the palace, but the stone walls and lit wall sconces were comforting in their own way. He passed several servants, occasionally stopping one to ask for directions just in case there had been a reshuffle since he was last here. After a few minutes, he reached the kitchens of the Blue Palace. It was as hectic as he remembered; long wooden tables ladened with food in the midst of being prepared. A huge fireplace housed a roaring fire that was heating up water and roasting meat at the same time.

He smiled a little as he scanned the room and saw the men and women who kept the king and his guests well fed and looked after.

“Akira?” A voice drew his attention away from the tray of sweet buns. His mother, the woman who singlehandedly raised him and kept him out of trouble long enough to be of use to the prince, stood in front of him. Shock was painted on her face as she set the basket of bread down and quickly wrapped him in a hug.

“Gods, why…what are you doing here? Has the king summoned you again?”

He shook his head as he pulled away and gently took her by the shoulders. “We just got back from a job for his majesty. We were just about to head east again…to re-join House Kageyama’s forces.”

Her shocked expression relaxed, an almost sad smile replacing it. “Ah, of course, King Tobio.”

Kunimi returned the smile. “Yeah, he needs us…well both kings need us really with what’s—” he cut himself off, shaking his head again. “Anyway, Morisuke told me to swing by whilst he saw to sending a message so—”

“We know Akira.” She stated, her voice shaking slightly. “We all know what’s about to happen.”

He glanced up to see several older women watching on with forlorn expressions. He swallowed as he understood that it wasn’t going to just be the men and women on the battlefield facing this threat.

“We’ll win.” He stated. “The two kingdoms will stand together, we’ll win mother.”

“But at what cost Akira?”

“Whatever the cost.” He replied quickly, a heaviness in his chest. “Because those of us who can fight should fight to protect those who can’t. Because that’s what good men and women do.”

Her eyes welled up with tears as she reached up to cup his face. “Akira…”

“Yeah, yeah I know—”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“—wha..”

She pulled him into another hug. “I was worried that you let resentment fill your soul but hearing you say that…” she sniffed, “I can finally sleep at night knowing I didn’t fail you.”

He held onto her as he let the words hang in the air. There were several things he could say but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. It made him reflect a little about how he had all this time to come back and see his mother yet hadn’t. Sure the cold season made travelling difficult but he could’ve made it happen.

And now there was not nearly enough time to make up for it. Yaku wouldn’t wait forever and the longer they delayed returning, the more they risked missing something.

Reluctantly, he let go and pulled away. He forced a smile as she looked at him with tearful eyes.

“Look after yourselves.” She murmured, cupping his face again. “And come back.”

He nodded. “I will, I’ll come back, maybe even bring Yuutarou…” he trailed off, as much as he meant it, there was something inside him telling him he was making empty promises. “We’ll do our best.”

“That’s all we ask of anyone fighting for us.” She replied. As he glanced around the audience they had gained, he saw sad smiles and nods in agreement.

With one final hug, she let him go. He didn’t linger for long, already feeling the lump in his throat as he turned to return to the courtyard where the horses were waiting. He hadn’t expected the reunion to be so emotional, nor to come away feeling like he needed to do more.

Tobu Misaki-Mura was a week’s ride away. A lot can happen in one week.

 

* * *

 

 

As Terushima’s ship pulled up on the small cove, the sun was high in the sky. They had sailed through the storms of the southern seas, keeping the Blue Serpents’ ship in their sights. The ship was still within view but Terushima had dropped back considerably so not to give away their true allegiance.

Disembarking was done quickly, a sense of urgency was about them as lookouts kept their eyes on the Silent Terror. Once on dry land, Kuroo nodded in thanks to the ship captain. They watched as the sails caught the wind and took the ship back out to sea.

“Well, let’s go and see what the others have been up to.” Bokuto said, gathering Yuki’s reins and leading the group up the narrow trail.

In the two weeks that had passed, the wild forests within the kingdom had come alive once more with bright coloured flowers and vibrant green leaves. The walk towards the city was short, but they took their time to appreciate the birdsong in the trees and the hum of bees amongst the flowers.

As they neared the mountain pass, they came across a group of armed men. The banner of House Kageyama was on display as they regarded the group with an air of suspicion.

“Halt.” One man said, holding a hand up to Kuroo. His armour was a mixture of furs and iron plating, helmet obscured his face but fierce eyes stared them down. “Who are you and what business do you have here?”

Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a glance, Bokuto was about to speak before Hinata stepped forth.

“We’re with the Brotherhood.” He stated, voice shaking slightly. “And if you’re with Tobio, you’ll know that we’re allowed through.”

The other three were startled at Hinata’s bravery but remained silent as the warrior cast his gaze over them. He focused his gaze on Hinata for a few moments longer than the rest.

“Very well.” He uttered, turning to his comrades and nodding before glancing back to them. “On your way.”

Hinata almost couldn’t believe that worked. They were quick to make their way through the mountain pass and under the stone archway. Where they expected to come out into the small forest, they found themselves surrounded by tents and hitching posts.

“What the,” Kuroo started, looking around the organised chaos, “what the hell has Tobio done?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Rallied his troops by the looks of things.”

“It explains the guards to the pass.” Bokuto remarked, tugging Yuki to follow. “Let’s get to the fortress and see what’s up.”

The entire forest had been taken up by tents, whilst House Kageyama’s banner was flying high, there were also smaller sigils that no-one recognised. It was obvious that Tobio had sent out the call to arms across his kingdom and his kingdom had answered tenfold. The city was just as crowded, the taverns and inns were all bursting at the seams; soldiers and stable hands were milling around in the streets, horses were tied to whatever fence posts were available.

“Well, he’s certainly prepared?” Akaashi remarked.

Hinata found the entire situation comforting. Tobio had clearly taken the threat seriously and was ready this time. His men had answered his call. Now they just had to be on the battlefield in time.

Entering Hokubujōsai, the organised chaos continued. The throne room had been repurposed slightly; low tables had been brought in from the banquet hall and were covered in maps of the kingdoms. Stacks of parchment were piling up; lists of names, settlements and supplies. A good amount of coin had been set aside in pouches, periodically taken from and replenished by warriors and servants alike.

Tobio stood amongst the people, talking as he pointed to one of the maps. Those around him nodded in agreement as a clay marker was placed down.

“Hey,” a voice called to them as they stood in the doorway. Daichi waved as he approached, he seemed calm despite the flurry of activity. “How was the south?”

Kuroo smiled, greeting him with a hug. “Alright,” he replied as he stepped back. “We uh, got a lift.”

“A lift?” Daichi looked to Akaashi to provide context. Akaashi shrugged at first.

“Wolves of the Waves. Their leader Yuji was in Funamura and these two,” he gestured to Bokuto and Hinata, “got him to give us a lift back here.”

“They were tailing a Blue Serpents ship out of Kōshi.” Bokuto explained.

Daichi considered this new information. “A Serpents ship heading this far east?”

It wasn’t that Hinata didn’t want to be part of this debate, but he needed to find Lev. Daichi noted his disinterest and smiled slightly. “Kenma and the others are in the mage quarters.”

Taking that as permission, Hinata immediately set off. Sliding the door to the mage quarters open, he took in the scene; parchment lay everywhere with hastily scribbled notes dominating them. Ink blotches and strange markings covered others. Inuoka was muttering to himself as Hinata stepped into the room, successfully attracting the attention of Nishinoya and Kenma.

“Thank gods you’re back.” Kenma sighed, setting down the book in his hand. “We’ve been going crazy.”

Hinata looked to Nishinoya. “What happened?”

Nishinoya rubbed his face. “Well, there was this old dude who came to Tobio’s court just after you left. He was rambling about some icy paw prints. So we went and checked it out.”

Hinata waited for some horrific details to start emerging, but the opposite happened.

“But we can’t figure out what it is.” Kenma stated.

“Inuoka thinks it’s some bad omen of death.” Nishinoya added. “Or a ghost.”

Kenma scoffed loudly. “It’s not a ghost, how many times do I have to say that?”

From the other side of the room, Inuoka abruptly let out an irritated grunt. “For fucks sake, why it is not doing what…ugh!”

Slowly, Hinata walked around to see what Inuoka was doing. He had inked some paw prints onto parchment, he held his hands over them, bright blue light coming off his fingertips as he seemed to be trying to charge them.

“I can’t recreate anything remotely like what we were told.” He murmured, sending shards of ice at the parchment in irritation.

Hinata gently reached out and took his hands. They were cold due to the ice summoning. The gesture forced Inuoka to take a step back from the situation at hand.

“Okay,” Hinata wasn’t sure if this was something he needed to investigate but he couldn’t have the mages at their wit's end, “how long have you been focusing on this?”

“About ten days.” Kenma replied.

“ _Ten_?” Hinata repeated. “No wonder you’re all so gloomy!”

He let go of Inuoka’s hands and place his own on his hips. He needed to get them all to relax, but with everything going on downstairs, they couldn’t exactly do much. Except for one thing.

“To the hot springs,” he stated with a determined smile, “all of you.”

“Excuse me?” Inuoka sounded doubtful.

“I said, to the hot springs. You’ll feel better, trust me.” He grinned.

The three of them seemed reluctant, but truthfully, having someone order them to leave the mystery for now was just what they needed. Kenma nodded, nudging Nishinoya as he moved past the table towards the door. Inuoka looked back at the parchment, at the paw prints he had been staring at for days. With a heavy sigh, he conceded defeat.

Hinata waited until they filed out, until the door slid closed behind them, to speak.

“Are you here Lev?”

From under a blanket in the corner of the room, Lev’s furry head popped out.

“Thank gods you’re back, there’s been so much—”

“These paw prints, what are they?”

Lev jumped onto the table, sitting in the centre as Hinata approached to look over the notes.

“They’re something else.” He replied. “But there’s not to them than just paw prints…but there was a dog.”

“A dog?”

“It was like a ghost, it had _no eyes_.” Lev’s fur puffed up as he recounted what he saw. “It was white, cold…it stared at me.”

Hinata shook his head. “None of the others saw it?”

“Nope. Just me.”

“Why…oh the void…” Hinata let out a low whistle. “…if it’s a void…oh gods.”

Lev purred in agreement. “So yeah, that happened. Also Tobio and Kyoutani had an argument.”

“About?”

“Kyoutani isn’t standing with House Kageyama.”

“Why?”

Lev shifted to scratch his ear. “Dunno. Tobio accused him of having friends in the Serpents but Kyoutani denied it…said he’d defend the fortress though.”

Hinata hummed, running a hand through his hair. There was much to do still. He began pacing as he tried to think about how to proceed. Lev watched with mild curiosity, waiting for Hinata to speak again.

“We need a reason to go back to Kēpu yōsai.” Hinata stated. “I need to open the vault again.”

Lev cocked his head to one side. “Why?”

“I just get the feeling that we’ll need something inside the vault…like the tablet.”

“Well how are you gonna convince anyone to leave to go back to Kēpu yōsai?”

Hinata shrugged, looking over the cluttered table. All the knowledge in this room and they hadn’t come up with anything about the paw prints.

“…maybe we can use this,” he gestured to the chaos, “Kenma might be open to the idea of returning to see if we can find something in our library.”

Lev’s ears twitched. “Worth a try. And once you’re in the vault, you can use portals to zip around.”

Hinata hadn’t considered that aspect but figured it might be helpful nonetheless. With his next task decided on, he just had to wait a little for things to settle. He wondered if Tobio wanted to talk to him now he was back, if things had been as crazy as they appeared, the king was bound to need to vent about something.

“Okay, I’ll bring it up with Kenma in the morning. Until then, I’m going to see if Tobio has anything to tell me.”

Lev yawned. “Sure. Nothing too dramatic has happened as far as the Brotherhood is concerned. It’s been quiet…almost too quiet.”

Hinata decided he preferred quiet to the alternative.


	47. Nervous Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, had some unexpected adulting to do T_T   
> There'll be the usual Wednesday update tomorrow!

**XLVII**

**Nervous Kings**

As much as Tooru hadn’t wanted to admit it, he wasn’t that surprised at Lady Suzuki’s betrayal. The rest of the nobility seemed aghast at the revelation, that it had come out of the blue. He found it doubtful that she was the only one though. Iwaizumi had been quick to make sure their most trusted of guards were in charge of her, he wasn’t allowing any kind of escape attempt to be made. As for those who served under her, they were now under Lord Honjou’s command.

The upside to the upheaval in the court was that without Lady Suzuki being so aggressively pro-war, Tooru could afford to take his time with preparations without her jumping down his throat every two minutes. He sat with those who had fought before, listening to their tactics and ideas. Within a day, there was already a solid plan of attack being laid out on the table.

He was still wary of what was going to happen, but he held his nerve in front of his nobles. It was clear that his kingdom needed to take a stand against the threat, that he needed to strike first or they’d pay the price later.

“You think Tobio is ready?” He asked Iwaizumi as they left the latest round of planning. “I haven’t given him much notice.”

Iwaizumi nodded, he had read the two messages that had come in over the past few days; Tobio was already assembling his army and getting impatient with the lack of news. He hoped the message from Yaku would help ease any tension being felt.

“The question is, are you ready?” Iwaizumi replied.

“Of course I’m not.” Tooru uttered, keeping his voice down as they walked through the palace towards his chambers. Candles burned brightly providing soft glows of light in otherwise gloomy hallways. “Hajime I’m scared I’m going to die.”

“Aren’t we all.” Iwaizumi remarked quietly. “But if we’re prepared—”

“All it’ll take is one wound, one mistimed movement…”

Iwaizumi halted, grabbing Tooru’s hand and tugging him to stop. When Tooru met his gaze, Iwaizumi could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

“Hey, don’t think about that.” He said, “you need to keep your head. If not for yourself, for those men and women who are answering your call.”

Tooru seemed unconvinced, but he nodded. “Y-Yeah. Yeah…gotta keep focused.”

Iwaizumi let him go as he tugged his hand away and continued walking. He stood there for a few moments debating whether to follow Tooru or not. He could give Tooru endless pep talks and words of wisdom, but the truth of the matter was that they were facing a battle neither of them was prepared for. As the door to Tooru’s chambers closed softly, Iwaizumi decided to seek answers elsewhere.

It had been a few days since they left the record keeper Chiyo with the task of translating an old bard’s tale from an older dialect. He was curious if she had made any significant progress yet. Even at the reasonably late hour, she was awake and pouring over the roll of parchment when he entered. He nodded in greeting and waited for her to rise from her desk before proceeding into the room.

“I’ve heard murmurings from the servants,” she began before Iwaizumi had any chance to speak, “Lady Suzuki’s a traitor?”

He had expected news to travel quickly but not _this_ quickly. “Yeah, the two scouts we sent north came back with some solid evidence she had been colluding with the Serpents.”

Chiyo’s eyebrows raised. “Wow. No wonder she was so set on…hm.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, I imagine you’re here about the bard’s song?”

“Have you done it?”

She smiled. “Just put the last line together this evening.” She paced over to her desk where the original text had been rerolled and resealed. “Surprisingly, the beginning and the end were easy, it was the middle that gave me the most trouble.”

“How come?”

She picked up a much shorter piece of parchment. “It was just the way it was written, and I wanted to be sure that I understood the entire tale before handing it over to Tooru.” She offered the parchment to Iwaizumi. “Read it, you’ll understand.”

He took the singular piece from her and cast his eyes over the neatly written tale titled, ‘The Hero of Flame’;

_The Land cried out for a soul to lead,_

_To Save her from wickedness and greed._

_For her borders had grown along with her people,_

_So much so, that they were no longer equal._

_With the clashing of swords and breaking of shields,_

_Neither side was prepared to yield._

_The rich were stubborn, the poor were desperate,_

_And the land on the edge of becoming desolate._

He paused, trying to resist remarking how relatable this story felt already. Chiyo noted his slight wry smile but didn’t remark as he continued reading, uttering under his breath as he did so;

_Then a Soul came forth with fire in his eyes and courage in his heart_

_He became the calm in the storm, the light in the dark._

_He was of Clan Oikawa, Yukikazu was his name_

_And under his command was a bird of flame._

_The fighting and killing came to an end_

_Those who once fought slowly became friends._

“So it’s true then,” Iwaizumi glanced up, “House Oikawa was not just the first noble family but the first the ones who brought the others together?”

Chiyo nodded. “Keep reading.”

_A new threat arose and so it began,_

_Yukikazu and his bird rose to take a stand._

_With Valour and Courage they fought to the death,_

_Giving their all until their last breath._

_When all seemed for nought and everything lost,_

_The bird of flame understood what victory would cost._

_So she soared into the heavens, her wings burning bright,_

_She knew her final act would win the fight._

_As he watched her from the ground,_

_He felt as if his hands were bound._

_She threw herself into their foe,_

_Dealing them both a fatal blow._

_As the smoke rose and the fire scorched the ground,_

_A few orange feathers was all he found._

_She had given her life in their hour of need_

_In hopes that no more would have to bleed._

_When he returned to the people of the land,_

_He told them of their final stand._

_He took a vow from that day onward_

_That the bird of flame would be remembered._

_For her flame burned brightly throughout it all,_

_And when it mattered, she heeded the call._

Iwaizumi glanced at the other side of the parchment, excepting some grandeurs statement about how House Oikawa had risen to greatness, but found nothing. Chiyo gave him a sympathetic smile.

“That’s it.” She confirmed. “But it’s not hard to imagine the aftermath.”

“The bird of flame, they reckon it was a phoenix?”

“I guess so, haven’t seen any contradicting statements anywhere.” She shrugged.

Iwaizumi hummed in thought, rereading the transcript again.  As much as it would probably help Tooru’s morale a little, there wasn’t anything solid here to help him physically. This phoenix had long ago died, there was no way it was coming back now.

“I guess Yukikazu ended up becoming the first king then.”

“It’s a good assumption, it explains how House Oikawa have been renowned for generations too.” Chiyo glanced wistfully at the shelves of tomes and scrolls. “No other living noble family has a tale like that.”

There was something in the way she mentioned ‘living’ that made Iwaizumi pause for thought again. If Yukikazu was indeed the first king, he should’ve been buried somewhere where people could pay their respects. He hadn’t heard of there being a different resting place than the one under the very palace they resided in. Could it possibly be true that Tooru’s ancestors had been buried below?

“Chiyo, how old are the crypts below us?”

“Eh? Uh, I’m not sure.” She gave Iwaizumi a concerned look. “Why?”

“Could Yukikazu be down there?”

“M-Maybe? The tunnels go on for miles, they double back on themselves and—”

Iwaizumi had made up his mind. He needed to go down and find this king’s resting place. If there was a shred of possibility that they could find it, he was sure Tooru wouldn’t pass up a chance to beg his more heroic ancestor for a blessing. After all, why should Tobio be the only one graced with that option?

“Okay, I’ll need Shirabu, possibly Tora as well.” He murmured.

Chiyo stepped forward. “Iwaizumi, if you’re going down there to seek out his grave…assuming it _is_ down there, may I suggest you tread carefully.” Her tone was more serious, concern pooled in her eyes as Iwaizumi nodded. “I mean it, we’re talking about a king from decades ago, who knows what he was like as a person after…” she gestured to the parchment. “Just be careful.”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi bowed, swiftly righting his posture. “And thank-you for your help with this.”

“It was nothing really.” Her warm smile returned. “I’ll get back to my actual work now.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t going to question why she intended to work into the late night, he returned the smile and left quietly. He wasn’t going to wait until the morning to begin preparing for this new endeavour. Quickly, he made his way to Shirabu’s quarters, the mage hadn’t retired for the night thankfully, and was curious at what Iwaizumi wanted.

“So I have another dead king for you to speak to.”

Shirabu’s poker face faltered within a few moments. “No.”

“Kenjirou, please.” Iwaizumi dropped his formal nature and offered the parchment to Shirabu. “This is important to me.”

“Then why did you phrase it like _that_.” Shirabu uttered, taking the parchment and reading it. His eyes narrowed as he got towards the end, frown deepening as he sighed. “So, you want me to go down there, find his grave and what? Ask him for hints on winning a war?”

“Don’t be—” Iwaizumi cut himself off. “Look, Tooru thinks he’s going to die if we step onto a battlefield. Even if there’s a small chance that getting this Yukikazu’s blessing will boost his confidence, will make him believe in himself just a little more, will make him less scared of the consequences…” he trailed off, sighing heavily. “Kenjirou, I wouldn’t be asking you if I thought I could do it all by myself.”

“Uh huh.” Shirabu set the parchment down on the table, fixing his gaze on it for a few moments before meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. “You do realise those crypts aren’t mapped out, right? We could be walking for hours.”

“I’m prepared to do that.”

“And we might not even find it.”

“That’s a risk, but also there’s every chance we could find it.”

Shirabu raised an eyebrow. “And when we make contact, he might not like it one bit. He might refuse to talk to us, then what?”

Iwaizumi stood defiant. “Then I lay it out for him; that the kingdom he built and his descendants are in dire need of help. That if he doesn’t do something, everything he fought for, that his loyal companion _died_ for, is about to be destroyed by forces we can’t hold off by ourselves.”

There was a pause as Shirabu considered how passionate Iwaizumi was about this idea. Clearly, Tooru had said or done something to concern the other greatly. He cast another glance at the parchment.

“Alright.” He murmured, raising his gaze to Iwaizumi once more. “I’ll do it, but you’re doing all the talking.”

“How quickly can we set off?”

Shirabu rubbed his chin in thought. “Uh, well, technically now—”

“Then let’s go.”

“Are you crazy? It’s the middle of the night!”

“And?”

Shirabu threw his hands up in disbelief. “Okay, give me like…a few minutes to get my shit together and then we can go grave hunting.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Daichi had asked how they managed to end up tailing a Blue Serpents ship, Kuroo knew they’d need to give him a more detailed explanation. Hinata escaped the conversation, which in a way was a good thing. Bokuto had voiced his concern that Hinata had been acting ‘weird’, a remark that Daichi had laughed at.

“He’s probably just trying to process all of this.” Daichi sighed as they sat in the guest quarters. Suga and Kiyoko had taken time out of their other tasks to join them for a more open and frank discussion about what had been happening. “It’s taking a toll on some more than others.”

They sat around the fire pit, though it wasn’t lit. Daichi let the comfortable silence hang for a few moments before beginning;

“So as you probably saw; Tobio’s started assembling his army.”

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, how the hell did that happen so fast?”

Suga and Kiyoko shared a smile before the latter replied; “As soon as the first few sent word home that we were accepting anyone with the will to fight, they started flooding in.” She said, “I’ll admit, most of them are at a basic level in terms of skill, but I can’t discredit their spirits.”

Suga nodded in agreement. “Those who aren’t so great at close quarters fighting are being taught either how to hold a bow or how to help tend to the wounded.”

Kuroo was honestly a little surprised things had started happening so quickly. “So, there’s not actually been a declaration yet?”

Daichi shook his head. “But Tobio is anticipating one soon. We received word from Yaku and Kunimi this morning though,”

The three of them watched as Daichi reached between the layers of his jacket and undershirt. The parchment wasn’t large as he unfolded it, giving the impression it was a short but sweet message.

“ _Lady Suzuki was a traitorous bitch. Iwaizumi_ _’s arrested her. Tooru has been tied up with bickering nobility but he intends to ride as soon as possible._

_No word on declaration yet, but soon?_

_To Tobio - Forgive him for not replying, things got crazy. Have your army ready within days to march._

_To Brotherhood - Figure out your stance. Me and Kunimi returning as you read this, both are prepared to meet troops along the way if needed._ ”

Bokuto chuckled at the blunt nature of Yaku’s message, Akaashi allowed a wry smile as Daichi shook his head and handed the note to Kuroo to read for himself. Suga waited for Kuroo’s eyes to finish darting across the messily inked words before speaking;

“We’ve already got some ideas, we’ll split the guild in half - those who can fight anyway.”

“Go on.” Kuroo said.

Daichi replied, “You and Keiji will wait here for Yaku and Kunimi to return. Bokuto, you’ll come with the three of us and Tanaka. We’ll leave with Tobio’s forward troops; two of his generals and a unit a piece. Our main task is to clear the route for the main army. You two,” he gestured to Kuroo and Akaashi, “will wait until Tobio is ready and accompany him with Kindaichi and the other two.”

For once Kuroo didn’t see a reason to argue. “Yeah, yeah okay.”

“It won’t be for a few days,” Suga chipped in, “I need to finish hunting enough game to provide the rations needed. It’s still too early in the growing season to be able to depend on hunting as we go.”

“Understood.” Bokuto nodded. “So are there any smithing requirements?”

Daichi proceeded to list off all the sets of armour that needed checking, the weapons that needed sharpening and other miscellaneous items like horseshoes and belt buckles that were required. Bokuto blinked slowly.

“Alright, Tetsu, you’re my new apprentice.”

“Eh?!”

“Hey hey hey, I won’t be able to get all that done in like _four_ days, c’mon bro.”

Kuroo pouted. “Fine, but at least drag someone like Tanaka into it too!”

Bokuto gave him a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Akaashi snorted as he then proceeded to stand up and declare he was going to get started. Kuroo was almost in disbelief that he was being forced to work immediately but eventually allowed himself to be ‘dragged’ away.

Akaashi let out a light sigh as the door slid closed. He found the others looking at him expectantly.

“My reunion with my family wasn’t a disaster if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Suga and Kiyoko let out a loud relieved sigh.

“If anything,” he continued, “I feel more at ease about what awaits us. Like…” he trailed off for a moment. “I didn’t want to say this in front of Tetsurou but, if anything should happen, at least I’ve made peace with my parents.”

Daichi nodded. “I understand, and it’s good you did that.” He reached over and clapped a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “But we’re not going into this assuming we’re all doomed, right?”

Akaashi weakly smiled. “I know, but it’s something I’m glad I did.”

“We have to take our little moments when we can though,” Kiyoko briefly glanced at Suga with a smile before looking back to Akaashi, “so if it’s something that calms your mind, then don’t let anyone take that away…at least you still have parents to make peace with.”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah…” he glanced around at all three of them. “Thank you for understanding.”

“We’re family too,” Suga remarked, “it’s what we do.”

They spent a while relaxing in each other’s company, catching each other up on the lengthy list of things that needed doing before any troops left for the border. Daichi voiced his concern that there had been no declaration made yet, without it, Tobio could only plan so far ahead. Akaashi didn’t have any insight on the motivations in the Blue Palace, only that the southern cities were showing their support for open war.

Once they had caught up on all they felt they needed to, Suga stated he needed to get back to hunting. Kiyoko likewise voiced that she had soldiers to train and armour to assign to those who had none to speak of. Akaashi decided to stick with Daichi as the guild leader went to discuss the Brotherhood’s intent with Asahi.

The throne room was still busy with generals, soldiers and servants when they walked in. Asahi noted their arrival and stepped away from the conversation he had been loosely paying attention to.

“Reached a consensus yet?” He asked.

“Vaguely.” Daichi replied. “Waiting on Yaku and Kunimi to return, but I think we’ve got a solid plan.”

Asahi nodded. “Good. That note rattled Tobio a little,” he leaned closer to speak in a more hushed tone, “it’s a good thing Hinata’s back, that should help.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Hinata…”

“Tobio’s fond of him, at least Yamaguchi has told me so.” Asahi smiled slightly. “Not a bad thing.”

“Where’s Hinata then?” Daichi asked.

“Pretty certain he was with the mages, but Tobio snuck away not too long ago so the two of them could be talking in private.”

Asahi’s assumption was correct. Hinata hadn’t had to venture far to seek out Tobio; running into the other as he left the mage quarters. Hinata had almost expected Tobio to be overly stressed, but he seemed calm as he gently gestured for him to follow. They ended up in the king’s chambers, and that was when Tobio’s facade slipped.

“Tooru wants me ready within a few days.” He started. “But I don’t even know where we’re marching to.”

Hinata invited himself to sit on the edge of the bed as Tobio remained stood up. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do except listen.

“He made this entire thing my problem, yet he’s not even got all his nobles on board. And apparently one of them has been working against him this entire time? Again? Did he not learn from the whole Tsukishima shit?”

Hinata chewed on his lip, he hadn’t really heard about this latest court drama but didn’t ask for an explanation. All he cared about was the fact Tooru wasn’t rushing into war without being prepared.

“I also got a crow from your buddies, those pirates, they said the Blue Serpents have been sailing ships along my southern coast.”

“Eh?”

“Yeah, there’s a ship of theirs, captain never signs their notes with anything but ‘captain of the Scorned Siren’. Dunno who they are but they allied themselves with the Wolves, so yeah.” Tobio shrugged. “They’ve been singlehandedly protecting my city state down there.”

Hinata was loosely aware of the presence of a third Wolves of the Waves ship. He hadn’t asked Terushima about it during their trip east, now he kinda wished he had. Still, it was nice to know that they were being proactive about trying to stop the Serpents.

“Huh,” he uttered, “Yuji helped us get back quickly…”

Tobio smiled slightly. “I’m glad he did.”

“Why? I’m not…I can’t do anything. I can’t fight by your side like the others can...”

Tobio rolled his eyes before pacing over and kneeling in front of Hinata. The roles felt reversed as Hinata found his hands being taken by Tobio. Deep blue eyes met his, hair black as the night sky draped in between them. Regardless of the weight on his shoulders, Tobio still looked youthful, almost too young to be talking about war.

“True, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do ‘anything’.” Tobio stated in a firm tone. “When…when it’s all over, assuming we win, I’m…” he averted his gaze for a moment, his voice trembling as he continued, “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

“Why…”

“Because I’m still plagued by Tsukishima’s fucking nightmares…and I don’t wanna think about what I’m going to see out there.” He squeezed Hinata’s hands. “I’ll need you, I’ll need you to help me feel invincible again.”

Truthfully, Hinata didn’t want to think about what was waiting for Tobio and the others. He didn’t even know at this stage beyond the Northern Territories being six clans strong. He knew what they faced before, but now things had changed, time had been granted to them to get ready but it had also been granted to the north as well.

He swallowed, squeezing Tobio’s hands in return. “Well, I’ll be here.” He forced a smile.

Tobio returned the smile, relief clear on his face. “That’s…that’s a relief, to hear you say that.”

“You think I’d say no?”

“I thought you’d…” he shook his head, “never mind. What’s important is that you’re here.”

Tobio stood up again, still keeping hold of Hinata’s hands. There was a pause as neither said anything. Slowly, he let Hinata’s hands slip from his, before moving over to one of the dressers in the room. Hinata didn’t move, Tobio’s intentions were always unclear to him when they were alone. By now he understood that the king appreciated his presence as someone who didn’t let status dampen his willingness to speak out. Yet it still didn’t quite make sense why Tobio kept recalling him to his side. He hadn’t sworn any oaths, he hadn’t even declared he was a subject of House Kageyama.

The only reason he kept answering summons and requests were that he didn’t like the idea of Tobio going back to being lonely.

But was that really the only reason?

As his thoughts continued to tumble, Tobio closed a drawer on the dresser, having been rummaging through it. He held a bundle of fabric in his hands as he paced back over to the bed. This time he sat next to Hinata, turning to squarely face him.

“I have something for you.” His tone was soft, unlike his usual demeanour. “It’s not…you don’t have to take it if you don’t want to.”

By this point Hinata was not only curious, but a little surprised. “What, like a gift?”

Tobio’s cheeks were rosier than usual as he nodded. “You don’t have to—”

“What is it?” Hinata glanced at the bundle of fabric, it was a dark blue in colour and appeared to be tanned leather. Clearly, it was a special piece. Bokuto’s eyes would widen if he saw it, and that was without knowing what ‘it’ was.

Tobio lifted it up by the shoulders, revealing it to be a long jacket. Blue tanned leather reflected the light in the room, as did the silver studs that lined the seams around the collarbone area. Big copper buttons provided fasteners at the front and around the ends of the sleeves.

It was clearly a piece of attire meant for nobles, royalty even. And here Tobio was giving it to him.

“Are you sure?!”

Tobio slowly flipped the jacket around, showing the back to Hinata; stitched into the leather was the bright orange dragon of House Kageyama, Hēishān.

“Yes I’m sure.”

Hinata wasn’t believing this. “But why?”

Tobio lowered the jacket, running his thumbs over the rough hide. “This belonged to one of the court mages of House Kageyama. I’m not sure which one. I just know he died in battle.”

Hinata immediately knew. It had to be Yukio’s. There was no way any other mage had been into battle.

“It’s made from dragon-hide.” Tobio continued. “One of the last that lived in this kingdom.” He smiled slightly as he ran his fingertips over the orange stitching. “It’s been kept aside for a mage worthy of it.”

“W-Why not Inuoka? He’s a great mage!” Hinata was internally panicking as the implications were stacking. There was no way he could accept the jacket of a mage like Yukio.

Tobio frowned slightly, glancing down at the jacket. “I…well…I wanted to thank you for everything.”

Seeing the frown, Hinata felt a wave of guilt come over him. He reached across and covered Tobio’s hands with his own, clutching at the jacket. The gesture made Tobio’s eyes widen slightly.

“W-Well,” Hinata’s voice shook as he felt a mixture of guilt and some sort of nervousness take over, “if it means, I mean if you want me to have it, I won’t say no?”

“I’m not forcing—”

“I’ll take it!” Hinata squeezed Tobio's hands.

“Okay.” He released the jacket. Hinata quickly brought it closer to him without thinking about it. Tobio’s rosy cheeks were practically burning red as Hinata’s hands trembled.

Thankfully for them, neither had to address what the hell just happened as a rapid knock at the door was quickly followed by Yamaguchi’s request for Tobio’s presence in the throne room. The king quickly stood up and cleared his throat, sparing Hinata one last glance before quickly leaving.

So Hinata found himself sat on the king’s bed holding what was practically a royal family heirloom that was now his by all accounts. He glanced down at the orange stitching again; it was bright but showed signs of fading that came with age. It was an impressive piece of craftsmanship.

And Tobio had given it to _him_.

Slowly, he stood up and slipped it on. It fit almost perfectly, the sleeves were a little long but aside from that minor detail it was almost like he was meant to wear it.

“Well…uh, I guess this means…” he uttered out loud to himself, not expecting a reply.

“ _You_ _’re now the aura mage of House Kageyama, just as he was._ ” Hēishān’s voice came from nowhere, startling him half to death.

“Y-You mean Yukio?”

“ _The same. A heavy responsibility weighs on your—_ ”

“Yes, my shoulders, I know.” Hinata huffed, straightening the jacket. “Well, I guess I should persuade Kenma to go back to Kēpu yōsai…not like much else can be done from here.”

Hēishān hummed in thought before his presence faded. The lack of confirmation was a little annoying, but Hinata was far too used to it by now. He instead, tried to put aside the slightly bizarre conversation he had just had with Tobio, and focus on the next stage of the plan; opening the vault.


	48. Yukikazu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, I've actually finally finished drafting the last chapter of this fic. Now it's just a case of editing it all :')

**XLVIII**

**Yukikazu**

Shirabu had made a promise to himself after the last crypt trip; no more disturbing the dead. Yet when Iwaizumi came barrelling into his chambers in the middle of the night, he found himself being talked into not only going back there but going back to specifically find and talk to the _first king_ of the entire kingdom.

He wasn’t sure if he was too nice, or just plain idiotic.

It was just passing midnight when they ventured down into the tunnels. The palace was still and quiet, barely a soul was awake besides them. Iwaizumi led the way carrying a flaming torch, the warm glow bouncing off the cool stone walls. Shirabu didn’t hide his displeasure at being there, but he wasn’t going to complain. Being with Iwaizumi made the crypt seem less foreboding than last time he was down here, though it didn’t completely negate the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

The entire central tunnel was well known to both of them, they had walked up and down it multiple times and knew for a fact only recent generations had been buried there. Tunnels stretched off to their left, those were reserved more for knights and scholars and there had been no mention of kings or queens being buried in that part. Which only meant that the tunnels to the right were their only option. Neither had any idea how far down the tunnels went.

But Iwaizumi seemed set on finding it, so Shirabu was willing to explore a little. At least he was down there with someone who could handle himself and not get spooked easily.

“So, any idea where this king would be buried?” Shirabu asked as they reached an intersection of tunnels. They had been walking for a few minutes by now, keeping notes of new crests they passed and unique looking graves.

“Not really,” Iwaizumi glanced around, each tunnel looked the same as its neighbour, “but he was the first, so I imagine he would have some ornate grave…”

Shirabu nodded. “Sound logic.” He glanced around at the tunnels presented to them. None stood out any more than the others, so they had to rely on lucky guesses. “Let’s go this way.”

Walking down the dark tunnels, it was obvious no-one had been this deep in years; cobwebs hung from the cracks and crevices in the ceilings and walls, wall sconces were empty with no candles in sight. The plaques on the graves they passed were written in older dialect, the further they walked, the less they understood. Soon the only obvious identifying marks were the different crests but even they were hard to read; years of poor - or more likely, none at all - maintenance had worn away at the pictures. Pigments in the dyes had faded, leaving only light hues of what would’ve been vibrant colours before.

It was cold, not unusual given the gradual slope of the tunnels indicated they had been going deeper. It didn’t make the exploration any better.

“You know what’s weird?” Shirabu stated as the silence started getting to him.

“What?”

“Well, if he’s the first king and all…why keep his grave so far down? Surely they’d want to…I dunno, keep it closer?”

Iwaizumi hadn’t wanted to entertain the reasoning why. “Maybe it was a way to prevent it being damaged.”

“Yeah but to have no record at all?” Shirabu scoffed. “Seems hella weird.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know.”

They returned to silence as they came to another intersection. The air felt colder now, and there was an unwelcome sensation of being followed by someone. Shirabu kept glancing over his shoulder as they turned town each new tunnel. It felt like they had been walking for hours, even if it had only been half of one. Iwaizumi remained stoic, but even he had to admit there was a weird vibe as they paused for a moment.

Looking around at the crests, they didn’t recognise any of them. Iwaizumi picked up one that had fallen; an olive stripe behind a boar’s head. He considered himself well-versed in history of the nobility but he hadn’t seen this one before.

“Wherever we are, we must be getting close by now.”

Shirabu snorted. “How do we even know he’s actually here? Maybe he died in battle or like, he was cremated?”

“House Oikawa doesn’t cremate.” Iwaizumi uttered. “It sounds weird, given this whole phoenix thing, but they don’t think the body should be touched after death.”

Shirabu’s interest in the task at hand was waning as they stood in the tunnel. He cast his eyes into the darkness where the torchlight didn’t reach. He stiffened as he heard a faint noise. Iwaizumi’s attention was quickly grabbed by the same noise; almost like a loud whisper. They exchanged a glance, their usual confident natures being called into question as the darkness beckoned.

Iwaizumi moved first, holding the torch out with one hand and keeping his other near his sword. Shirabu wasn’t going to remark that a sword would do fuck all against a ghost, he was just thankful he wasn’t going first. They moved slower, both of them now on edge as the flame flickered. Slowly, they made their way down the tunnel, listening for any further whispers as they did so.

The golden glow of the torch illuminated an alcove separated from the tunnel by an archway. Above the archway was an unlit brazier coated in cobwebs. Within the enclosed space sat five graves. They were not covered in ornate carvings or even statuettes. They were just plain stone graves. In the centre of the semi-circle that the graves sat in was a pedestal carved out of white rock, above it another brazier.

“Wait,” Shirabu pointed to the back wall directly above the middle grave. Within the stonework was the crest of House Oikawa, vibrant red dulled with time but unmistakable. “I think we’ve found it.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he wanted to proceed under the archway. He paused for several moments, weighing up the situation presented to him. The way the graves were set out almost felt like a ritual had taken place, and Iwaizumi wasn’t in the business of breaking seals that were placed decades before his time.

“So, we gonna stare at it or what?” Shirabu remarked. “Cause I’d like to uh, get out of here as soon as possible?”

“I’m thinking.”

“And I’m an impatient bastard, so what are we waiting for?”

Iwaizumi scowled but acknowledged that they had come this far for a reason. Tentatively, he took a step forward. When nothing remarkable happened, he relaxed a little and proceeded into the alcove. There were five plaques, one above each grave, but the writing might as well have been foreign to them both. Iwaizumi hovered near the central grave, it was directly behind the pedestal almost like it was facing it. He took a step closer, noticing something was carved into the stone surface.

“This is recent.” Iwaizumi stated, running fingertips over the words.

Shirabu glanced over his shoulder at them, squinting in the dim light. To him, it seemed just seemed like the rest of the writings, there was nothing to be understood form the carvings, yet Iwaizumi was focusing on them. “Well, what does it say?”

Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed in concentration. “Only the faithful will be granted the blessing of the Hero of the Flames.”

“Get outta here, you didn’t read that.” Shirabu scoffed.

“What? I did, it’s here.” Iwaizumi snapped.

Shirabu scoffed again as he paced over and pointed at what he understood to be the carvings Iwaizumi had ‘read’. “This is all the old language that I don’t know. You’ve not been able to read anything we’ve seen in the past hour, so why should I believe that _this_ is what you just said it was?”

Iwaizumi abruptly grabbed Shirabu by the front of his shirt. “Are you saying I’m lying?” He uttered.

“All I’m _saying_ ,” Shirabu replied in an irritated tone, “is that are you sure?”

“Yes.” Iwaizumi released Shirabu, letting out a heavy sigh. “In any case, should we do what we came here to do or not?”

Shirabu was ready to leave Iwaizumi to do his own investigation, but he nodded, reaching for his satchel. They took the assumption that the central grave was the one Yukikazu was buried in. With well-practiced motions, Shirabu chalked up a small summoning circle. Iwaizumi watched as he started bringing out herbs and igniting them with small wisps of fire. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t confused how he could read the pedestal’s carvings, but that was a question that could be answered another time.

Shirabu clapped his hands together, the sound echoing around them.

“Here me ancient ones, I invoke my right as court mage of House Oikawa to—”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the circle abruptly came to life. Bright green light made both of them squint as mist began forming within the circle.

“ _Who goes there._ ” A raspy but authoritative voice came from the circle as the mists were still forming a human-like shape.

“The court mage of House Oikawa.” Shirabu stated. “Kenjirou Shirabu.”

Iwaizumi watched in vague terror as the mists finished shifting. A man stood before them, piercing eyes staring back at them. He was older than Iwaizumi figured he would be, but with the age also came attitude.

“ _What business does a child have here? What have you disturbed our slumber for?_ ”

Shirabu pouted. “I’m not a child—”

“ _You are not of this land. You have not earned my respect, boy._ ”

With a sharp inhale, Shirabu turned to Iwaizumi. “Well, he’s all yours.”

Stepping forward, Iwaizumi let out a low exhale. He had no idea how he was supposed to talk to a ghost, but he knew how to talk to a king.

“Your majesty,” he bowed, “Hajime Iwaizumi, royal guard to King Tooru, your descendant.”

The spirit didn’t respond immediately, merely looking him up and down first. “ _Tooru. Is that what he_ _’s called._ ”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what kind of response that was, he had to roll with it. “Yes…uh, I’ve come here on his behalf—”

“ _Behalf? On what business, what_ _’s so important to drag me from my slumber but not enough for him to come down here himself?_ ”

“Ah, uh, well he doesn’t know I’m here.” Iwaizumi uttered. “He’s got many pressing matters.”

The spirit snorted, clasping his hands behind his back. “ _He doesn_ _’t know you’re here. You don’t really know who I am, do you?_ ”

“Yukikazu Oikawa, first king of the kingdom.”

There was a loud laugh, Iwaizumi felt vaguely mocked. Before any response was made however, there was an unexpected rush of cold air. Around them more mist began to form. Shirabu let the panic show on his face as four other beings began to take form outside of the circle.

“ _King._ ” He scoffed. “ _I was victorious, but I was not alone._ ”

The four other beings were clearer now; a looming warrior had a greatsword slung across his shoulders, a woman with long hair tied back held a bow in her hand, two more warriors carried hand axes, both the same height and build.

Iwaizumi held his nerve. “You are known as king in our time, whether you were alone in victory or not.”

A different voice answered, that of a female. “ _Yukikazu was merely the final line of a song that had been sung for years. There were others by his side then just as we are now._ _”_

“You’re still cited as the beginning of House Oikawa’s dynasty.” Iwaizumi kept his attention on Yukikazu’s spirit. “And I’ve come to ask humbly for your help.”

“ _The knight wishes for help_.” The looming warrior murmured. “ _Help for his king?_ ”

“ _Or his lover._ ” The female added.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he liked the fact they knew about that aspect of their bond. Yukikazu’s eyes remained on him, a chill running down his spine.

“ _What help, does the knight have in mind?_ ”

“He doubts himself, not to get the task done...he fears death awaits him. ” He swallowed. “I’ve done all I can to lift his spirits but he’s still…unsure.”

There were a few moments of quiet as Yukikazu considered the request. “ _I cannot grant such a thing to a king who can_ _’t face me himself_.”

Iwaizumi was somewhat afraid this would be the case. He sighed, nodding in understanding as the other continued.

“ _After all, only the faithful will be granted the blessing._ ” Yukikazu gestured to the pedestal. “ _But you knew that already_.”

Shirabu’s jaw dropped as Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “Y-Yeah how did I—”

“ _There are powers at play here beyond your understanding. Just know that you are not the only one with such a gift. Those loyal to the crown are often granted blessings without knowing it._ ” Yukikazu smiled slightly. “ _It is merely what you do with that blessing that defines not only you, but your king_.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure he was going to take all of the ghost’s ramblings at face value but he nodded anyway.

“ _Return with Tooru, and I will see that he is given what he needs to succeed._ ” Yukikazu stated. “ _Until then_ _…_ ”

He bowed slightly as the mists dissipated. The four other spirits lingered for a moment before each fading away. Soon Iwaizumi and Shirabu were in the silent crypt once more. Neither was sure what to make of all that had been said, but one thing was clear; the gods had a lot more involvement in their affairs than originally thought.

As they left, Iwaizumi was wrapping his head around the prospect that he was gifted and that there was at least one other out there by the way Yukikazu had been talking. What was even the reasoning for having him read the old tongue anyway? Aside from the graves, there was nothing written in such a language any more.

Shirabu said nothing as they finally reached the staircase out of the crypt. He was ready to go to sleep and forget it all happened. He bid Iwaizumi goodnight - what was left of it anyway - and made for his own chamber. Despite his wish to forget about it all, there was this odd feeling that he had heard about this ‘gift’ before.

He just couldn’t pinpoint where.

 

* * *

 

 

When the evening had rolled in, Hinata politely declined Tobio’s offer to stay in his chambers. As much as he didn’t mind the softer bed to the mats in the guest quarters, he needed to talk to Kenma. Tobio didn’t seem bothered by his decision, then again, he didn’t know Hinata was intending to leave  Hokubujōsai just as quickly as he had returned.

Without Yaku and Kunimi the quarters felt a little less crowded, but it was still impossible to have a private conversation until most of the others had fallen asleep. Hinata was patient, knowing striking up any conversations about these paw prints was liable to garner unnecessary conversation. He didn’t know what they were or if there really was anything in the vault that could help, but he needed to convince Kenma that it was the best lead.

“So, do you feel better now?” He asked as Nishinoya threw some more kindling on the brazier.

Kenma shrugged. “A little. But it’s not getting us any closer to answers.”

“Yeah, well…burning yourself out isn’t gonna help.”

Nishinoya chuckled. “Look who’s talking.”

There was a shared smile between the three of them. Kenma shrugged again. “We’ve exhausted Inuoka’s library, there’s nothing there.”

Hinata chewed on his lip, making an effort to look thoughtful. “…what about our library?”

“It’s a week’s ride away.”

“So?”

Nishinoya wrinkled his nose. “We can’t just up and leave now of all times? They’re about to march—”

“But we’re not going with them, are we?” Hinata pouted. “We’re not allowed to, so why can’t we go home?”

Kenma gave him a puzzled look. “I would’ve thought you’d want to stay here?”

“Ack, I mean…” Hinata gestured to the air as he tried to quickly think of a decent reason. “This whole…the paw prints thing is so weird though? Like don’t you wanna solve it?”

Nishinoya glanced between the two of them, watching as Kenma’s puzzled expression remained.

"And you think Kēpu yōsai will have answers?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

Hinata blurted out the first thing that came to him. “Because Hēishān told me.”

“Did he really? When?”

Hinata wanted to scream in frustration. Why was Kenma being so difficult about this? Didn’t he want to solve it? Why was he being stubborn?”

“…last night?” Hinata figured he might as well make up some crazy story at this point. “He was all like ‘ _the answers you seek lie in K_ _ēpu yōsai_.’ And stuff. I didn’t know what he meant at first until like, today…when you told me about the paw prints?”

Nishinoya looked to Kenma for a sign of the other not believing Hinata’s slightly eccentric story. The fire in the brazier crackled quietly as Kenma raised his eyebrows and sighed.

“Okay, if that’s what he said, I guess…I guess we should go.”

Hinata was caught between relief and mild panic. He _really_ hoped he would be able to get the vault opened again, or else Kenma might think he’s finally lost his mind.

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” Kenma stated.

“Eh?!” Nishinoya was caught off guard by the zero to one hundred attitude. “So soon?”

“Why delay? We’re just in the way here truthfully.” Kenma shrugged. “Might as well be on our way sooner rather than later.”

“Gr-Great!” Hinata smiled. “Tomorrow it is.”

Nishinoya huffed slightly. “Just us three? Or?”

“Just us three.” Kenma repeated. “No sense taking more horses than necessary.”

“And Lev.” Hinata added.

“If we must…” Kenma uttered, glancing at the ball of fur that was peacefully asleep next to Akaashi.

With a loose plan of action for the following day, they opted to turn in for the night. Though as he lay awake, Hinata wracked his brain for a way to ensure he could break into the vault once more.

He hoped Hēishān didn’t mind him making up stories, not that the old dragon could do anything about it now. He should’ve been more specific anyway to start with.


	49. Gathering Forces

**XLIX**

**Gathering Forces**

Tooru let out a heavy sigh. Laid out in front of him was the map of the northern region in his kingdom, the heavy inked border stood out amongst the thinner brush strokes of rivers and roads. A large expanse of blank parchment lay beyond it, unchartered territory. It was in this blank space that the two sides would meet no doubt.

Whilst it would be easy to strike out of the blue, he was a nobler ruler than that. When he was ready, he would send a courier to Takeshi with the declaration.

“Are we waiting on any further banners to arrive?” He asked those present. His war council, or what was left of it at this point, were joined by a select group of other nobles. The same ones he had already debated with on the subject. Those who were opposed had been talked around, varying promises made and assurances spoken.

Lord Ikari was the first to speak. “House Kubo has gathered all we could. We have seven-hundred and fifty men.”

Tooru hummed in thought. Glancing to his side to make sure the scribe was writing this down. They went around the table, each noble stating how many their family was pledging to the effort. Whilst his army wasn’t going to be massive, it was enough to even have the likes of Lady Rini pledge three hundred men. It was three hundred more than they’d have otherwise.

“Well,” he glanced over the numbers presented to him, “The north-western fringe is effectively under my command now and it says here they have enough  to pledge four hundred…my own bannermen will come to around eight hundred and fifty…” His brow furrowed as he counted. “Alright. So we’re around seven thousand.”

Widened eyes displayed the surprise at the statement. Lord Ikari smiled slightly. “See, when we’re all on the same page, magic happens.”

Lady Shige snorted. “It’s only because lives are at stake here, don’t think we’re doing this because we _want_ to.”

Tooru cleared his throat. “In any case. Tobio’s main forces are already gathering, so I implore you all to send word immediately. Those who have not readied themselves by now will have to move along quickly.” He rose to his feet. “I intend to send the declaration within days once my own men are ready.”

As he turned to leave, he paused, turning back to them. “I just want to add,” he spoke softly, “that I humbly thank all of you for what you’re doing. This isn’t going to be an easy period for our kingdom, but hopefully history will smile down upon us once it has passed.”

He was met with reassuring smiles and nods. He felt a little less stressed as he finally left the banquet hall. However there was still a heavy weight on his shoulders. He was joined quickly by Iwaizumi as he walked toward the throne room.

It was barely midday but already so much business had been done; missives had been sent to the region that Kitamine resided in informing them of their duty to the crown, his own forces had been told to ready themselves, the stables in the Blue Palace and Tanishiti as a whole were chaotic with all the horses needing armour fitted. He had sent word to Kōshi requesting any and all blacksmiths and armourers to report to Tanishiti to help with the effort.

He felt exhausted as he sat on his throne. Sleep wasn’t coming easily to him these days.

“So, what next?” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Has Tobio—”

“He responded, yes,” Iwaizumi replied, “he said that the Brotherhood will be leading two of his smaller units towards the northern border once you request. He shall remain in Tobu Misaki-Mura until he deems fit to march.”

“Good.” Tooru let out a shaky breath. “Good.”

Iwaizumi cast his eyes around the throne room; colourful banners hung from every possible hook, each of the noble families were represented by their own colour and sigil. The two of them were thankfully alone, aside from a handful of guards posted at the doors. He looked back to Tooru.

“You should rest, there’s time to—”

“No there’s not.” Tooru snapped, wincing at his tone. “Sorry, I…there’s not enough time. I still need to draw up battle plans, assign generals to each unit of men, write up the declaration.”

Iwaizumi got down on one knee in front of him, stopping his train of thought. He took Tooru’s hands in his, running his thumb over the familial ring adorning Tooru’s finger.

“Hey,” his tone was soft, voice barely above a whisper, “look at me.”

Tooru’s tired eyes met his, dark shadows under them stood out against pale skin. He swallowed as Iwaizumi weakly smiled.

“You said so yourself, you’re exhausted.” He continued, “just go upstairs and get some sleep. I’m sure we can handle things down here for a little bit.”

Tooru shook his head. “No, there’s too much to do. I can’t just rest whilst everyone else is working so hard.”

He could tell that Tooru wasn’t going to budge. The stubborn king of the west wasn’t going to rest even though he had admitted not five minutes ago that he was exhausted.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi stood up, still holding Tooru’s hands, “then I need to show you something.”

Curious at what Iwaizumi had in store, Tooru nodded, allowing Iwaizumi to guide him by the hand. He was led towards Shirabu’s chambers and told to wait a moment. A moment passed and he was joined by the court mage himself. Iwaizumi took his hand again and the three of them walked in silence.

His curiosity was mounting as they got to the doors leading down to the crypt. Shirabu didn’t seem annoyed, but he also didn’t seem thrilled at the trip they were taking into the bowels of the Blue Palace. All at once memories flooded back to him of when he buried his father down there. He hoped Iwaizumi wasn’t going to take him back to the grave to make some kind of point.

A strange sense of relief washed over him as they took an abrupt right-hand turn.Realisation dawned on him that he hadn’t been deeper into the tunnels before now. He wanted to ask what was going on but got the sense that neither would explain anything. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing off the stone walls and ceiling. He noticed the unfamiliar crests and banners that they passed, names of noble families long gone from this world. He knew the Blue Palace was old, but he didn’t realise it was old enough to house this many bodies.

“Where are we going?” He asked as Iwaizumi paused for a moment. They were in a long tunnel with only two flaming torches illuminating everything around them.

Iwaizumi turned to him, a calm expression on his face. “To somewhere we should’ve been months ago.” He stated, glancing at Shirabu and nodding towards the end of the tunnel. The mage understood and went on ahead, leaving the two in the tunnel more or less alone.

He took a step closer to Tooru, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Remember the bard’s song that Chiyo was translating?”

“Vaguely.”

“She did it, and we figured something out.” Iwaizumi smiled. “And I think it’s gonna help you.”

Tooru was confused. What could he have possibly figured out from an old bard’s song that would lead them to the crypts of all places? His confusion must’ve been clear as Iwaizumi continued;

“It was basically a record of how your family got the phoenix sigil. It’s not exactly…” he gestured to the air, “specific, but it was specific enough for me and Kenjirou to venture down here for more answers.

“You came into the crypts?” Tooru wasn’t sure if he was totally onboard anymore. “And did you find these answers?”

Iwaizumi hesitantly nodded. “Yes and no.” He squeezed Tooru’s hand as he moved to continue down the corridor. “It’s better if I show you.”

Regardless of how weird the entire situation felt, they followed Shirabu’s path down the tunnel. As expected to Iwaizumi, the alcove opened up in front of them. Tooru froze where he stood as the light of the torches caught the faded red phoenix hanging above the central grave. Shirabu had already redrawn the circle but nothing had been said yet.

“What…what is this?”

Iwaizumi replied; “This, is the resting place of Yukikazu Oikawa.” He gestured to the central grave. “First king of the south-western kingdom.”

Tooru’s eyes widened, he looked to Iwaizumi and then back to the grave. “And the bard song led you down here?”

“It told the story of a man uniting the chaotic region with his courage, valour and more importantly, his bird of flame.” Iwaizumi took a step forward, running his fingers over the edge of the pedestal. “You share his blood Tooru, and now you sit on his throne.” He met Tooru’s gaze. “I think you should speak to him.”

“Sp-Speak? Hajime that’s…” Tooru’s eyes flashed to the circle. “My father was one thing, but the first king of the…no! What good could possibly come of it?”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. As much as he didn’t like this, he wasn’t being dragged down here for nothing. He clapped his hands over the circle, bright green light burst forth. He took a sharp inhale before uttering;

“Hear me ancient ones, I invoke my right as court mage of House Oikawa to call you forth.”

The swirling mists seeped out from the shadows. Tooru looked caught between anger and terror as the shape of a man began to form. Iwaizumi remained calm as Yukikazu’s gaze fixed on Tooru.

“ _So you must be him_.” The raspy but authoritative voice came forth. “ _The one who calls himself king._ ”

Tooru swallowed, flashing an uncertain glance to Iwaizumi. The knight nodded reassuringly. Clearly there was more here than Iwaizumi figuring out a bard song, but that could be addressed later. Tooru inhaled sharply and cleared his throat, summoning some shred of courage to face a talking ghost.

“Yes.” He said plainly. “Tooru Oikawa, Phoenix of the West.”

There was a low chuckle. “ _Phoenix aye? What do you even know about her?_ ”

“…Her?”

Yukikazu lifted a hand towards the inner brazier suspended above the pedestal. The cobwebs wrapped around it began to hiss, the smell of burning wafted through the air.

“ _Come forth from the ashes._ ” He commanded, his voice echoing when it previously hadn’t.

Flames abruptly took hold, roaring up into the cool air. All three of them watched in a mixture of awe and fear. From within the flames, a high-pitched screech erupted. Slowly, Yukikazu lowered his hand.

“ _She is the reason your kingdom exists_.”

Tooru had no idea what had happened, but he gathered this wasn’t the time to ask stupid questions. He turned back to the spirit.

“Then it’s no wonder she is on our crest.”

“ _Well, I put her there, that_ _’s why._ ” He scoffed. “ _Your knight told me that you need my help_.”

“Wha—”

“ _That you_ _’re scared to die? That this war you’ve started on the path of is only going to end in your death?_ ”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tooru uttered.

“ _Don_ _’t I?_ ”

“No. No you haven’t dealt with what I have.”

Yukikazu laughed, his low laughter echoing down the tunnel. “ _No. I dealt with worse._ ” He remarked. “ _And you know what? I rose to the challenge. What are you doing?_ ”

Terror melted into anger at being spoken to like this. “I united two kingdoms against the north.”

“ _Yet you_ _’re insecure of yourself. You expect Tobio to pick up the pieces. He’s got a dragon after all, right? He’s got you beat in every way. His sob story is even worse than yours._ ” Yukikazu gestured to the brazier that was still aflame. “ _He_ _’s risen from his ashes. What have you done? Barely united two kingdoms, all the while you let yourself be propped up by your knight and your nobles fight amongst themselves?_ ”

There was a brief pause as both Iwaizumi and Shirabu were stunned at the direction the conversation had taken.

“Yes. Yes, I have,” Tooru’s patience was teetering on the edge, “but you know what? I did it all by myself. I’ve had no-one here to guide me. No father. No adviser. No real friends beyond Hajime.” He took a step toward the summoning circle. “I have had no divine intervention from any of our line. No spirits have visited. No dreams were had. Nothing even close to the advantage Tobio has had.” He exhaled, a slight sarcastic chuckle escaping as he continued; “So yes, I might seem weaker than kings of the past, but don’t you fucking dare try to say I’ve not done the best with the shit hand I got dealt!”

Iwaizumi hadn’t seen Tooru so worked up. There was a fury in his voice that was barely being held back, his hands were clenched into fists. His eyes were glassy with tears of frustration, but he held his nerve.

Yukikazu was quiet for a moment, mists swirling as the pause felt more noticeable after Tooru’s outburst.

“ _There it is_ _…_ ” he remarked with a small chuckle. “ _The fire in your soul that marks you as my kin._ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tooru scoffed. “You said all that just to get a rise out of me? What kind of help are you?”

“ _One that_ _’s about to bestow upon you a blessing that might win you this war, or at the very least, save your life_.”

He lifted his hand one more to the brazier, the flames hissed as cobwebs were singed. Below the brazier the carved words within the pedestal began to glow a bright blue light. The words written in the old language could be seen clearly as the light grew brighter. Tooru showed no sign of recognition at the words being illuminated, much to Yukikazu’s intrigue.

“ _Do you not know?_ ”

“Know what?” Tooru uttered.

“ _What the prophecy says_.”

Tooru shook his head slowly. “Am I supposed to?”

Yukikazu scoffed slightly. “ _What kind of king doesn_ _’t know his own family’s origins?_ ”

“One who’s used to being kept in the dark about everything that happened before my time! No matter how much I asked, I was never told. My father and his father refused to tell me anything.”

The previous mocking tone of the ghost seemed to fade. He shook his head. “ _That is not our way_ _…that was not the way…_ ” He sighed heavily. “ _Then you shall be the turning point, for the name Oikawa, for the kingdom you_ _’re in charge of._ ”

“Yeah that’s great an’ all, but I have to survive a war first. _”_

_“Are you faithful to your kingdom? Will you do anything to protect her?_ ”

“Of course, why do you think I’m—”

The flames erupted, ceasing all conversation. The deafening screech of a bird of prey echoed off the curved walls. There was a loud creaking sound as the brazier split and the chain holding it up was severed. With an even louder clatter and a wave of heat pulsing out, all three of them shielded their eyes as the brazier came crashing down.

When Tooru lowered his forearm and looked at the pedestal his eyes fixed on the white-hot metal that had appeared. By all logic known to him, there should’ve been no way a sword could’ve appeared from the mixture of fire and steel, yet there it was. The steel was still white-hot as the smoke subsided.

“ _The Hero of the Flames gave herself to save what would become your kingdom._ ” Yukikazu stated. “ _This blade has been forged from her ashes, through it, she is born again to serve the faithful king of the south-western realm._ ”

“B-Born…again.” Tooru repeated as Iwaizumi stepped closer to look at the cooling blade. It seemed like any other sword, just missing a hilt. But as Tooru stepped closer to it, ruby red writing faded into existence;

_‘Through the Fire, Above All We Stand._ ’

“What does it do?” Iwaizumi asked, speaking for the first time this entire encounter.

“ _Do_?” Yukikazu chuckled. _“Get yourself into a fight or die situation and you’ll find out._ ”

Tooru said nothing, watching the writing fade as he stepped back. He wasn’t sure what this really meant, but a strange sense of calm had come over him. As he looked back at Yukikazu, he saw a small smile. He stepped closer than he had so far, halting and ducking into a deep bow.

“Thank-you.” He said leaving no questions about his sincerity. “I…I’ll do whatever it takes to protect our kingdom.”

“ _Your, kingdom_.” Yukikazu corrected. “ _I am returning to my slumber, it is you who must face the living threat._ ”

Tooru nodded. Before he could say anything further, the misty form of his ancestor shifted, fading from existence. Shirabu let out a long, heavy sigh as the alcove fell quiet.

“When we get out of here, I am never coming back down.” He uttered.

Iwaizumi smiled slightly in amusement, directing his attention to the hilt-less sword. “Want me to take this to the smithy and get a hilt made up?”

Tooru shook his head. “Not quite yet. I just…” he turned and ran his fingertips over the now cold steel. “I want some time to think about all of this…”

“Understandable,” Iwaizumi glanced at Shirabu who was already waiting to leave, “let’s go then?”

Without a word, the three of them left the alcove, the new blade being carefully carried out of the crypt and into the main palace. It would remain to be seen just how this sword was going to help, but even having something passed down from an elder in his family made Tooru feel less like he was alone in this ordeal.

 

* * *

 

 

Word got around the Brotherhood quickly that the mages were leaving for Kēpu yōsai, confusion was the main emotion felt. Kuroo immediately sought out Kenma to ask what the deal was, to him, the mages leaving the safety of the fortress on the cusp of war seemed ridiculous.

“We need some stuff from the library.” Kenma replied as Kuroo folded his arms.

“Can’t it wait?”

Kenma shook his head, busing himself with helping Nishinoya prepare the horses they had been allocated, Lev perched on top of one of the saddles already waiting to leave. They were some of the less mature horses, Kindaichi had been told to keep the best of the warhorses for the army so it was a no-brainer to send these with the mages and away from the loud battlefield.

“Look, we’re not allowed to help on the battlefield,” Kenma stated coldly as he finished adjusting the saddle straps, “so just let us do this. We’re capable of keeping ourselves alive.”

“What is it even for—”

“Just something to keep ourselves from worrying.”

“Worrying?”

Kenma wheeled around and fully faced Kuroo. “Yes. About all of you.” He exhaled sharply. “Think about it, you’re about to march with Tobio towards a battlefield where you could very well die. You might be full of confidence that you’ll be fine, but spare a thought for those of us who will worry about you all regardless.”

There was a pause as Kuroo processed the statement. He weakly smiled as he relaxed his posture and took a step forward. Kenma didn’t make a sound as Kuroo pulled him close in a hug, running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. Kuroo stayed quiet as he glanced around at the three horses that were now ready to leave, Nishinoya was the only one there as Hinata was officially staying goodbye to Tobio.

“Hey,” Kuroo murmured, gently pushing Kenma back and tilting his head up, “we might be sat here twiddling our thumbs for another two weeks.”

Kenma snorted. “That doesn’t make the situation any better.”

“Maybe not, but what it does mean is that we aren’t charging off without a plan.” He smiled more warmly. “This isn’t another one of our half-baked schemes Kenma, Tobio and Tooru will have a plan.”

Kenma wished he could take some comfort from the idea that neither king would put them in danger, however, he knew how chaotic these encounters could be. Distant memories of his village going up in smoke had been coming back as the current situation had worsened. He admired Tooru’s determination to meet Takeshi in the wilderness, but the threat still remained.

“Indeed, let’s hope they’re good strategists then.” Kenma sighed, glancing at the horses. “Hopefully Hinata won't be too much longer.”

Hinata had been somewhat dreading this conversation. He felt guilty for leaving so soon after getting back, but he knew there was much more at stake here than his friendship with Tobio. That didn’t make seeing the look of hurt on the king’s face any easier to see. The throne room was busy, the preparations were ramping up quickly as they anticipated Tooru’s declaration to spur the enemy into action. Tobio ignored everyone else as he listened to Hinata’s reasoning for why he was leaving immediately to return to Kēpu yōsai.

It didn’t go unnoticed that he was making time for what many saw as an unknown mage. Even if Hinata was well-known within the people of Tobu Misaki-Mura, those who were from outside the city had no idea why a scrawny young mage could capture the king’s attention at such an important time. Adding to the confusion was the fact Hinata was wearing what many would consider royal regalia in form of the jacket Tobio had gifted him.

“I see.” Tobio stated. “So that’s it, you’re gonna go?”

“Well I can’t exactly come with you, can I?” Hinata replied, noting the intrigued looks from people around the large hall. “Besides, Inuoka will be remaining, as will Moniwa. You’ll be in good hands with them.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. If he wanted to object, he didn’t. “Are you to return or stay there?”

“Depends if we find what we’re looking for.”

“Give me a straight answer.”

Hinata inhaled sharply. “I guess we’ll return. But it might not be immediate.”

“Very well, safe travels.” Tobio abruptly ended the conversation, dismissing Hinata with a small wave. He didn’t miss a beat as he turned back to the group of people gathered around waiting for his input on varying issues.

Hinata almost felt cheated at the reaction. He had anticipated Tobio to plead him to stay, to demand he explain his reasons further. After all the private discussions in his chambers, for Tobio to dismiss him that easily seemed odd. A hand on his shoulder gently shook him from his thoughts, he hadn’t moved from where he had frozen in partial shock.

“Hinata, the others are waiting.” Suga’s calm voice brought him back to focus on what mattered more.

Nodding, Hinata turned and left the throne room. He didn’t make it to the main doors of the fortress immediately however, as Suga gently halted him.

“Don’t take it personally.” He said as Hinata’s dismay was clear on his face. “Tobio’s got a lot resting on his choices right now.”

Hinata would’ve laughed had it not been for the serious tone in Suga’s voice. If he thought Tobio had a lot riding on his choices, Hinata would love to tell him what could happen if things took a turn.

“It just seemed so…cold.” Hinata whispered. “Not like the Tobio I’ve been…I know.”

“He’s restless. He knows he can’t march without knowing for sure that Tooru will be there to meet him.”

Hinata shrugged. It didn’t sit right with him at all, but he had to put that to one side. If they were quick, it was possible that he’d be back before Tobio himself left for the battlefield. He could deal with the complex mixture of feelings then.

“I need to go.” He stated, glancing at Suga. “Uhm, uh…good luck, I guess?”

Suga nodded. “Safe travels.”

He hurried to meet the other two out front, their horses were ready and Kenma had just stepped away from Kuroo as he saw them. Kuroo shot Hinata a warm smile as he approached but made no effort to start a conversation as they were quick to mount their horses. With a final glance at the fortress of Hokubujōsai, they began their journey westward once again.


	50. The Curiosities of Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be drinking as I edit this so apologies for any typos missed x3

**L**

**The Curiosities of Hinata**

The blade lay across the cut of silk cloth that Tooru had placed it on as soon as he brought it up from the crypt. The red writing had come and gone a few times as he had neared it. The entire chain of events that led to him owning it still disturbed him slightly, but he had to put it behind him now. Letters had been arriving all through the day and night; generals and nobles keeping him updated with their readiness, updates from Tobio’s men, even the occasional message from the Wolves of the Waves detailing ship movement off the coast of the west.

As the days passed, so his date with destiny came hurtling toward him.

“The men are starting to get restless.” Iwaizumi told him, eyeing the still hiltless blade. “We can’t wait much longer.”

“I know.” Tooru breathed. “But are we truly ready?”

“Kitamine’s forces have arrived,” Iwaizumi stated, “our army is now complete.”

Tooru closed his eyes. It wasn’t an answer, but he took it as one. It would take a few days to get into the wilderness where he wanted to take his stand, he would need to give Tobio enough time to get there. It was a delicate balancing act between assembling his forces and making sure they didn’t spook the enemy.

“Tell Tobio to send his forward march.” He uttered. “We will ride in two days.” He opened his eyes, fixating his gaze on the sword. “And get this sword to a smithy.”

Iwaizumi nodded, slowly wrapping the blade in the silk before handing it to a serving boy outside the door. Tooru let out a heavy sigh as he met the other’s gaze.

“Fetch me one of our experienced scouts, I’ll send this declaration to them personally.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Tooru replied. “If anything, they’ll be our last chance to get a sense for what’s in store.”

With another nod, Iwaizumi turned and left. Tooru let out another sigh as soon as he was alone. He had done all he could to prepare, now he had to follow it up with action.

 

* * *

 

 

Riding quickly, Kēpu yōsai came into view within four days. The young horses didn’t tire as easily as some of their older counterparts, for that, Hinata was thankful. Along the way they had seen the dirt trails carved through the countryside by Tobio’s forces making their way to the city, a constant reminder that they were not going to be part of this larger conflict.

As Kēpu yōsai’s tall towers loomed over them in the courtyard, a distant cawing of crows greeted them. Nishinoya seemed bothered by the emptiness of the usually bustling fort; his gaze kept flickering around the rooms that felt larger than normal. Kenma ascended the tower to find out what the crows were complaining about whilst Hinata dwelt in the main library section with Lev.

Now he was here, he needed to figure out a way of opening the vault. Lev sniffed around the bookshelves as they waited for the others to return to them. Getting into the vault required Hinata to almost unknowingly wield the void element, doing so again would be easy given his prowess but he needed a reason.

Unless he just did it and pretended he had no idea what was going on. Lying to Kenma and Nishinoya felt wrong, but his alternatives were lacking. He wasn’t sure how much longer Tooru and Tobio would wait and he still hadn’t found this elusive white dog that Hēishān had alluded to.

Solving the mystery of the ghost dog might help, but he wasn’t sure if the vault had anything on it. Then again he hadn’t been looking last time.

Kenma came down the stairs with parchment in hand; a letter from Misaki detailing that her ship was escorting a merchant vessel westward had arrived dated shortly before Kuroo and company had returned to Hokubujōsai with Yuji’s help.

“So, this ghost dog.” Hinata remarked as he looked up at the bookshelves.

“You’re eager.” Kenma remarked as he set the letter down. “What exactly do you think Hēishān wants you to find?”

“…not sure.”

“Well, I don’t recall any legends of ghost dogs haunting anywhere…so that’s a start.”

Nishinoya quietly joined them from his checks of the fort, he still seemed bothered. Hinata shot him a concerned look, it was enough to get him to confess what he was thinking.

“There’s this weird feeling in the air.” He gestured around the air above his head. Blue sparks crackled into existence. “I didn’t summon those. The air feels super-charged, it’s never felt this…heavy?”

Hinata wasn’t sure what he was talking about, the air felt normal to him. However, Kenma nodded. “You noticed it too huh.”

Lev leapt onto the table and met Hinata’s gaze as Nishinoya continued;

“Yeah, like for an empty fort, it feels crowded here.”

Hinata swallowed. His fingers were starting to burn but also felt icy cold. Was it possible the vault was going to open just by him being here?

“Weird, I don’t feel it?” Hinata furrowed his brow. Kenma gave him a puzzled look.

“You don’t feel it? You’re usually the one who—”

Lev meowed loudly before scampering off the table and bolting down the stairs. Derailed by the interruption and curious at what had apparently spooked him, the trio followed Lev to the ground floor. It was here that Hinata understood what was going on; Lev was going to lead them to the vault and he was going to open it. Once stood in the centre of the tower, Hinata allowed the purple wisps to show themselves.

“Shoyo,” Kenma murmured, there was an uncertain edge to his voice, “why are your hands glowing purple?”

Hinata brought his hands up in front of him. “I…don’t know?”

He tried not to think as he stretched his fingers out. Under his tunic, the runestones that hung around his neck began to warm. He swallowed as he steeled himself for the drop. A low rumble came from underneath them, like a giant beast was awakening. The ground began to shake, stone slabs came loose.

“I don’t like this.” Nishinoya remarked over the noise. “This doesn’t—”

The floor gave way beneath them, though this time Hinata had been expecting it. He grabbed hold of Kenma as he stretched his free hand out towards the floor. He manipulated the air rushing around them to slow their fall, Nishinoya chose to cushion his own by summoning his sparks. As the dust settled amongst the rubble, they had a chance to catch their breath. Lev’s head poked over the top of the original floor, peering down from above. Just as it had done last time; the floor giving way had revealed a stone staircase leading down to a set of double doors.

“So,” Nishinoya huffed, “what the fuck is going on?”

Kenma stood up and dusted himself off. “I suspect that Hēishān might have something to do with this.” He glanced to Hinata. “After all, he’s the reason we’re back here.”

Hinata nodded. “H-He didn’t mention…” he gestured to the doors. “So I don’t really…know anything.”

The other two exchanged a glance. It was unclear to Hinata if they believed him, but neither said anything to suggest they thought he was lying. Lev slowly made his way down to join them as Hinata approached the doors. He placed his hands against them, swallowing as he faintly wondered how they opened last time.

A familiar voice came from nowhere yet everywhere all at once; “ _He returns_.”

Hinata was alarmed, surely Hēishān didn’t mean to suggest this wasn’t the first time?

“Returns?” He repeated.

“ _The aura mage of House Kageyama._ ”

Both Kenma and Nishinoya focused on the royal insignia stitched onto the back of Hinata’s new jacket. They hadn’t heard of Hinata being officially given that title yet.

“I think there’s a mistake.” Hinata laughed nervously, “I’m just—”

The doors swung open, nearly causing him to fall forward as he had been leaning against them. A stone hallway lined with pillars beckoned them. Lev took the lead once more, appearing to have more courage than the three mages combined. Despite none of them knowing why or how the doors opened to Hinata’s touch, they proceeded inside to another set of doors. These ones opened without issue and so the cavernous vault was revealed to him once more; the large marble statue of Hēishān staring at him from the far wall.

“What the fuck…” Nishinoya breathed as they took in the scene before them; floor to ceiling stone bookcases lined the walls, armour stands and tables covered in trinkets took up much of the floor space yet always leaving a straight path through.

Hinata felt drawn to the large statue; the depiction of Hēishān carved in black marble. It was flanked by the statues of the kirin, in both the form Hinata knew and the more macabre version.

“I think,” Kenma broke the silence, “this is some sort of…vault for treasures of House Kageyama.”

“Makes sense that Hinata opened it then.” Nishinoya added. “If he’s supposedly the new aura mage.”

Hinata whirled around. “I’m not! Tobio hasn’t—”

Nishinoya wasn’t having it. “Dude, he gave you a family heirloom.” He gestured to the regal jacket. “Like either he thinks you’re the only one worthy of that title or he’s trying to court you.”

Both accusations sounded ridiculous to Hinata, yet Kenma was nodding in agreement.

“E-Enough.” Hinata turned back to the statue, willing Hēishān to involve himself and getting no response. “We’re here now, so we should figure out what’s even here.”

Nishinoya shrugged, turning his attention to some of the armour stands without another word. Kenma raised an eyebrow at Hinata’s reaction but nodded in agreement again, making his way to the bookshelves to begin studying them. Lev sat at Hinata’s feet, silently watching him. With a sigh, Hinata leaned back against the table in front of the statue, his hand brushed against a roll of parchment causing him to turn around. A large scroll sat sealed with orange wax. He remembered seeing this before but never opening it.

Knowing what else lay in the vault, his curiosity was piqued. He picked up the scroll, fingers hovering over the wax for a moment before breaking it. Nothing dramatic happened; no smoke or fire erupted, no chills went down his spine. It was a perfectly normal scroll. As he began to unroll it, he saw the old language from before. Lev jumped up on to the table as Hinata scanned the old words. He got about halfway through the opening paragraph when Nishinoya came up next to him, curious at what had him so entranced.

“…since when have you been able to read the old tongue?” Nishinoya asked as soon as he realised what was happening.

“…since now?” Hinata offered. “I just picked it up and….well I can read it?”

“Full of surprises huh.”

Hinata felt like Nishinoya was going to really start interrogating him if Kenma hadn’t walked over to find out what was going on.

“Alright then.” Nishinoya remarked. “What does it say?”

Put on the spot, Hinata glanced to Kenma for help, but there was no such luck as Kenma seemed just as interested as Nishinoya. He looked back to the parchment; faded ink was still readable having been protected from the elements for countless years.

“Hēishān, saviour of House Kageyama, beast of the mountains and the skies.” He read aloud. “Written below is the account of the day House Kageyama fought for its survival, of heroics and of death. It is the Battle of the Black Mountain.”

The name rang a bell in his head, it was the event Tobio had asked him to find out about. Nishinoya and Kenma showed no sign of knowing what it was so he continued.

“In a time of growth and prosperity for many, including House Kageyama, tensions ran high between kingdoms. One such kingdom was actually several under one banner; the Summer Vale.”

Nishinoya interrupted; “The Empire?”

“I guess?” Hinata shrugged, continuing again. “Several of our neighbours felt threatened, several would come to fall under their sword. Soon we were facing their wrath, our king had to act quickly to ensure our survival. He turned to his mages, all of them powerful and willing to kill to protect the kingdom.”

“Huh, so before all the treaties got written, interesting.” Kenma murmured.

“This battle must’ve been the last straw if the Empire is involved.” Nishinoya added.

Hinata nodded. “One mage, known as the beast-tamer by many, was sent to gain an upper hand over the Summer Vale’s huge forces. He was to find a beast to fight for us, to scare the foe to retreat. He climbed to the top of the highest peak, the mountain of fire and ash; The Devil’s breath as many call it.”

“Akumanokuchi.” Kenma acknowledged. “That’s the volcano.”

“No-one knows what he did, but when the battle horns sounded, he was there with the rest of the court mages. As the battle raged, many were lost. We thought we would be conquered…”

Hinata trailed off as he unrolled more of the scroll. The writing was hard to read as he squinted in the dim light.

“When everything seemed at a loss, the beast-tamer reached to the skies. From the dark clouds above the beast emerged; black as the night sky, serpent-like body twisting and turning as it flew over our heads. Its jaw opened and a mighty roar ripped through the hearts and souls of our foes. Those who did not run would meet their end through fire and ash.”

He paused, the visual image of Hēishān soaring above the battlefield seemed so crazy yet so cool. He swallowed, aware the others were waiting for him to continue.

“As the Summer Vale surrendered, we could start finding survivors. Many were lost, many of them mages. But one mage’s death felt like a heavier blow than most. As the beast landed, we could see the beast-tamer’s body clinging to life despite the sword impaling him. No amount of magic or healing would be able to save him. As his life ebbed away, the beast let out a roar like thunder. A surviving mage got close enough to see for himself that the other had passed, the beast turned to him and declared;”

‘‘ _The battle today is done, but the threat remains still. One mage_ _’s actions have saved a kingdom today but the future destined for the people remains unclear.  Should a time arise when the Kingdom of Kageyama requires a saviour, you need only call and I, Hēishān, Beast of the Black Mountain, will return, but only if one of noble intentions and pure of heart calls me forth._

_House Kageyama remains unconquered, but now even more feared._ _’_

Hinata was ready to set the scroll down but saw an addition in more common tongue;

“The beast tamer's cloak was taken from his body and given to the king as a reminder of the cost of war, of the sacrifice of one gifted with power. It is not known where his body ended up, but many assume Hēishān took it when he returned to the mountain. It was shortly after this battle that the Treaty of the Eagle was drafted and signed - forbidding mages from the battlefield.”

With nothing more written, Hinata set the scroll to one side. He had already known that Yukio had been the one to approach Hēishān and that he died in battle, but to think that it was that battle that not only ensured House Kageyama’s survival, but would lead to mages being forbidden on the fields of battle felt like a twisted way for fate to work.

“So your predecessor was the one to summon Hēishān.” Nishinoya summarised. “And he’s also the reason we can’t fight?”

“I guess?”

Kenma seemed deep in thought as he started walking towards the bookshelves once more. Nishinoya continued rambling as he processed the story;

“And now you have his jacket, that also enabled you to open this place?”

“…it sounds crazy to me too.”

Nishinoya gave him a long hard look. “You don’t seem surprised.”

Panic slowly rose within him. He should’ve known that one or both of the others would start picking up on it sooner rather than later. He cleared his throat.

“Hēishān showed me parts of it before,” he replied quietly, “I hadn’t heard the whole story until now.”

The answer seemed to somewhat satisfy Nishinoya’s curiosity. He looked up at the statue before shrugging. “Well, it doesn’t really help us does it? It’s not giving us anything to go on with this ghost dog.”

“No, it’s not.” Hinata sighed. “But at least we know why the treaty exists?”

There was an unimpressed scoff from Nishinoya. “Yeah, great.”

From the other side of the room, Kenma had been looking over the shelves for any signs of old texts that might help solve their mystery. From his own experience, Hinata knew there was nothing remotely linked to ghostly dogs, but the tablet did sit atop the top shelf. He wasn’t sure if they’d need it, but he felt a pull nonetheless.

He figured worst-case scenario, he could ‘find out’ about the void element, that might make his life easier.

He joined Kenma at the shelves, looking over the texts in silence as Nishinoya clattered around looking in chests and under tables. The other showed no sign of understanding the language carved on the spines of the books, but Hinata wasn’t entirely convinced that he was actually looking.

“Answer me honestly,” Kenma murmured, attracting Hinata’s full attention, “is this your first time in this vault?”

It would’ve been easy for him to say no, but he was going to start tripping over his own lies if he wasn’t careful. As Kenma waited for him to reply, golden eyes regarding him expectantly, he opted for a half-truth.

“No…not…well,” he restarted his sentence, “I’ve been here in a dream…that’s how I knew the floor would collapse.”

Kenma nodded slowly. “So what happened in that dream?”

Hinata fidgeted with his fingers as he glanced up at the top shelf. “I found something, some sort of talisman…I didn’t get to see what it did though.”

Kenma followed his gaze to the top shelf. “I see.”

“Maybe Hēishān thinks we need it?”

“One way to find out.” Kenma remarked, setting one foot on the bottom shelf and abruptly springing up.

Hinata let out a noise of surprise as he watched Kenma begin to climb the shelves as if they were just your average ladder. Nishinoya turned around at the sound and wasn’t sure what to make of Kenma’s purposeful ascent. Hinata could only watch as the other made it to the top shelf and peered around.

“See anything?” Nishinoya asked as Kenma reached into the shelf.

“Yes, but it’s heavy.” He called down. “Prepare to catch it.”

Hinata, knowing how heavy and clunky the tablet was, was more than slightly alarmed at the idea Kenma was going to _throw_ it down to him. Nishinoya let his sparks crackle in the air as Kenma pulled the heavy stone tablet towards the edge of the shelf. Dust clouded into the air as he pulled it the final few inches and sent it falling.

Thinking fast, Hinata threw both hands up towards the tablet; green wisps wrapped around the tablet and slowed its descent enough for Nishinoya side-step under it and gently catch it. With it now secured, Kenma made his way back to the ground to inspect what he just discovered.

They set the tablet on the table in front of Hēishān, the dark grey slab had a mixture of strange circles with lines running through them. Without intending to, Hinata had given the symbol for air the charge it needed; green wisps appeared embedded in the horizontal carvings.

“You said it was a talisman.” Kenma stated, pointing at the green wisps. “You’ve managed to…enchant it?”

“Activate?” Nishinoya supplied, his fingers still crackling as he ran them over the circles. Once again without prompting, the carvings took the energy presented to them and held onto it; the diagonal lines for lightning shining brightly.

“Curious.” Kenma hummed.

Hinata didn’t ask for permission, he summoned fire with a snap of his fingers and directed the flames to the tablet. Straight lines through several circles began to glow bright red. He repeated this process with both ice and rock elements, the result the same each time. Soon the tablet was aglow with all five elements, much to Kenma and Nishinoya’s awe.

“Okay, so it’s charged.” Nishinoya stated. “What does it _do_?”

It occurred to Hinata that he didn’t actually know what it did. Sure, he had summoned the void with it, but beyond that and the ritual to go back in time, he hadn’t explored what it was originally for. Inuoka had implied it was capable of summoning god-like powers but as of yet, there was no desire or reason to do that.

“Maybe it’s like…” Hinata gestured to the air. “A giant runestone? Like, for all of the elements?”

Kenma gave him a sceptical look but nodded. “Possibly. I’d be inclined to take it to Inuoka, maybe he knows.”

Hinata was content with this idea, he chewed on his lip as the elements continued to glow. The humming in his veins was back as his eyes dwelled on it. As Kenma and Nishinoya stepped away to continue looking at other trinkets and texts, Hinata remained.

_“Do it. They need to know of the void_.” Hēishān’s voice spoke in his mind. “ _You will need them in trials ahead_.”

This was the first Hinata had heard about ‘trials’. He decided not to question it at that moment, instead he gave into the desire to put his hand over the glowing carvings. With a blinding flash of light, the frostbite feeling in his fingers returned along with the purple mass of energy hovering between his hand and the tablet.

He held his nerve as Nishinoya rushed back over to see what was happening. As quickly as he conjured the void, he snapped his fingers and made it dissipate. He anticipated more questions from the other two, but they seemed to be in a state of shock and confusion; wide eyes, slight frowns and frozen postures.

“I…have a vague idea what that was?” He offered.

“…this is far too much for one day.” Nishinoya rubbed his eyes. “What _now_?”

Hinata felt a little bad for springing so much on them, but time wasn’t something he could afford to spend drawing the entire discovery process out. “Uh, well, combining the elements seemed like a good idea? And uh, well Hēishān had given me like a vision a while ago about all the colours combining to form this purple thing?”

“Purple thing got a name?” Kenma asked.

“…void?” He held up a hand, each fingertip taking a different element. “You see, it’s like…the void between the elements?” He gestured to the gaps between his fingers as purple wisps began to weave in and out. “So it’s like, all of them but also none of them?”

Nishinoya sighed loudly. “Okay, so normally I’m all over new magic, but this is just _way_ too much for my head to handle.”

Kenma shot him a sympathetic smile. “I can understand,” he looked back to Hinata, “maybe we should take a break? Get some fresh air, eat some food?”

As much as Hinata wanted to press them to continue, he had to agree. Hastiness would lead to mistakes, and that was something he needed to avoid.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, they left?” Yaku’s tone was more erratic than normal. “You let them leave?”

Suga wasn’t sure why the mages being gone from Hokubujōsai was a big deal to the other. They had barely been back five minutes when Yaku started asking about Tobio’s readiness. When he found out about Kenma, Hinata and Nishinoya being gone, his entire demeanour changed.

“Why not?” Suga asked, folding his arms across his chest. “They weren’t gonna be allowed to come with us.”

Yaku shook his head. “I just feel like we need to stick together, being spread around the kingdom isn’t going to help if someone lashes out against us.” He glanced to Kunimi who had remained silent. “They’d be better off here.”

Suga shrugged. “What’s done is done. We need to prepare to leave.”

Yaku sighed in defeat. “Sure, right, what’s the plan?”

Suga relayed the idea to split the guild in half again, for some to head north with Tobio’s forward charge and meet Tooru’s forces. Only then would Tobio look to leave with the rest of his army. Yaku wasn’t sure why Tobio didn’t want to move as one unit but he shook it off.

“So we’ll be leaving tomorrow, I’m about to go out and do one final hunt before then.” Suga finished. “You two will be with Kuroo and Akaashi.”

“Oh boy.” Yaku remarked. “Okay, well I’ll tell Tobio we’re back,” he glanced to Kunimi, “you do what you wish.”

“Gee thanks for granting permission…” Kunimi snorted, getting a playful nudge in the side for his remark. As much as he was tired from travelling, going hunting with Suga didn’t feel like a chore. The other was more than happy to have company.

Suga had already picked out a spot to go hunting; a part of a thick forest just beyond the mountain ridge that ran around the lake. It was a good hour’s trek on foot, Kunimi wasn’t exactly overjoyed at the distance but he kept his complaint to himself, merely appreciating the peaceful atmosphere before whatever awaited them north. Along the way, he told Suga about their trip, how they unknowingly met Lady Suzuki’s sister and discovered a strange treason-murder plot against Tooru. As he recounted the letter to Suga, the other frowned.

“That letter listed all the factions?”

“Yeah,” Kunimi shrugged, “there’s six of them when you include the Serpents.”

Suga’s frown remained as they reached the forest he had picked out. “And it mentioned magic?”

Another shrug from Kunimi. “I don’t know, and I doubt Lady Suzuki is gonna talk.”

Suga shook his head. “It doesn’t feel right.”

They fell into silence as the hunt began. Kunimi’s fatigue was starting to set in after the long hike but he wasn’t going to leave Suga now. He picked a tree to scale; a tall oak that towered over most of the other saplings and got into a comfortable position to rest for a while. He knew by now that Suga tended to lie in wait for prey to cross his path, so there was no danger of the other wandering off like certain mages were notorious for.

The sun was just beginning its descent when he heard the familiar sound of an arrow zipping through the air. A low thud indicated the prey had fallen, as he peered down from his branch, the body of a doe was just being tugged out of sight. He chuckled to himself as he went back to daydreaming. He expected silence to return quickly, however something else caught his attention.

It had been so long since he was on sentry duty that he second-guessed himself when he heard the snapping of twigs. Suga wasn’t that careless when hunting, so something else was moving below. He peered down through the canopy of leaves, the forest floor was empty from what he could see. Truthfully, it could’ve just been a critter scurrying through the undergrowth, but it seemed too loud for a rat or hare.

There was an uncomfortable feeling rising within him.

He slowly dropped down to a lower branch to get a better view of what was happening. The saplings and shrubbery gave nothing away, he couldn’t even see the drag marks of the doe in the dirt.

“Suga?” He hissed.

There was a rustling behind him, he scanned the undergrowth and saw movement behind a larger bush. Against his better judgement, he dropped down to the floor and crept over, drawing a knife as he did so. Pushing back some of the foliage, he came face to face with the tip of a sword.

Holding the blade was an older man, face set in a frown, long dark hair resting on his shoulders, eyes serious as he regarded Kunimi like a speck of dirt on his boot. Behind him, Kunimi could see Suga being held with a blade pressed flush against his throat by another, younger man. There were two others with them, bringing the number of foes to four. He was outnumbered.

“Easy boy.” The older man warned. “Don’t try and be a hero.”

Kunimi took a longer look at him; his clothing suggested he was a tracker of sorts; light leathers paired with tough boots caked in mud, around his waist was a belt adorned with hunting knives. The one holding Suga seemed more out of place in the forest setting, he wore the same leathers as the other but his bright red hair stuck up at odd angles didn’t feel right for stealth. Suga’s eyes were wide yet his expression was calm as it always was.

“Who are you?” Kunimi asked, still not sheathing his knife.

“Not your friends.” The older man uttered. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“I think it does.” Kunimi snorted. “Tobio will have your heads for trespassing.”

There was a sarcastic laugh from the younger man. “Ooh, I’m _so_ scared.”

“Satori, we were told not to vex Tobio.”

“And I’m not.” The redhead now known to Kunimi as ‘Satori’ remarked. “I’m following orders from the top,” he rotated the blade against Suga’s neck so the metal caught the light, “so this little scout is gonna let us go.”

“Am I?” Kunimi’s fingers twitched.

“Yes.” Satori grinned, his wide eyes and now maniacal grin unsettled Kunimi to no end. “Or maybe your dear Koushi will pay for your arrogance.”

The fact this guy knew Suga’s first name didn’t bode well. Kunimi was caught up a creek without a paddle. If he let them take Suga, there would be no telling what chaos would erupt within the guild but letting them kill Suga and take him instead wasn’t an option.

“Satori,” the older man uttered, “the boat.”

“Yeah yeah.” Satori scoffed. “Put this one down if you have to. This one,” he gestured to Suga, “stays alive.”

Kunimi’s fast reaction saved his arm being severed as the sword level with his head came down to strike him. What followed was a frantic series of flurries, steel and iron clashed as he defended himself. He drew his second blade to help deflect blows and gain an edge on the older, sluggish fighter. As far as he was concerned, this guy was fair game. He ducked under a wider swing of the sword and quickly thrust both his blades into the other’s side where the leathers were thin from wear and tear.

Sinking to the floor in shock and pain, the fighter glanced around, Kunimi took a moment to do the same. The other three thugs and Suga were all gone. Frustrated, Kunimi got hold of the man’s hair and tugged him to his knees.

“Where are they taking him?”

“I…don’t have to tell you…”

“You fucking will.” Kunimi grabbed his face. “Or I’ll skin you whilst you still breathe.”

The threat, whilst slightly hollow, seemed to work. The fighter glared at him as he panted. “South. A boat waits.”

“A boat.”

“The Cruel Fortune.”

Kunimi hadn’t heard that name before. He snorted, shaking his head. He threw the other to the floor and withdrew both his blades. As the other began to bleed out, Kunimi decided to grant one small moment of mercy. As the silence fell afterwards, he took off immediately. There was no way he’d be able to help Suga by himself, he needed to get back to Hokubujōsai and tell the others.

There was one glimmer of hope; Satori had mentioned that Suga needed to be kept alive. Clearly there was another objective in mind, whilst it didn’t bear thinking about, it meant he had time to organise a rescue attempt.

The war could wait.


	51. The Scorned Siren

**LI**

**The Scorned Siren**

 

Daichi wanted to accuse Kunimi of playing some cruel prank on them. Yet Kunimi was stood in front of him panting, cheeks flushed red, mud caked his clothes, leaves and twigs were caught in his hair. There was no trace of this being a prank.

“We need to save him.” Kuroo stated immediately.

“No shit.” Yaku uttered. “But all we have to go on is a ship name.”

Uncertain glances were exchanged as Daichi tried to weigh up the options. They had a ship name and a general direction, however there was no certainty that this ship would be in any known port or coastal village. The entire southern coast was too wide to search by themselves and Tobio wasn’t going to give up any resources.

Especially not as he was about to send his forces north.

“Well,” Akaashi seemed the most level-headed given the situation as he pressed his fingertips together in thought, “surely this ship can be tailed. If we get word to Yuji, he can find it.”

“We don’t know how long they’ll keep him alive.” Kunimi looked to Kuroo. “Does this Satori ring a bell?”

Kuroo’s frown deepened. “Oh gods above…”

“So it does.” Daichi made a gesture for him to elaborate.

“He’s…he’s one of Suguru’s right-hand men. Worse than Semi, much worse...he…he’s not exactly merciful.”

Kiyoko had remained silent so far, she was never the type to go off on an outburst, but most could tell this had shaken her. At hearing the possible fate of Suga, her composure was on the verge of snapping.

“So he could be dea—” Yaku started before Kiyoko cut him off.

“Don’t say that shit.” She cussed, stepping forward. “Akira said that this Satori guy was insistent Koushi be kept alive. Therefore they have a plan for him, which means we have time. We can find the ship.”

Kuroo shook his head. “Even if you did find it, any ship that Tendou is on will be armed to the teeth with thugs.”

“Well we better find our own thugs.” Kiyoko turned to Daichi. “Didn’t Tobio mention a Wolves of the Waves ship down south?”

Daichi had to think back to one of the numerous meetings with Tobio. The messages from the unknown ship had been perplexing to say the least but it seemed to be an ally. “Yeah, the Scorned Siren.”

“Then we contact her.” Kiyoko stated as if it was law. “And I’ll personally end this Satori myself.”

There was a stony silence as Kiyoko turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the sliding door shut behind her. No-one was really sure what to make of her reaction, Daichi sighed heavily and dismissed them for now before following her. He caught up to her just as she reached the thankfully empty throne room. He grabbed her arm and stopped her purposeful stride. She didn’t pull away, she froze where she stood. Daichi loosened his grip once it was clear she wasn’t going anywhere and let his hand move to take hers. Slowly, she turned to meet his gaze.

“Hey,” he murmured, “I know.”

“Know what?” She breathed.

“That you care for him.”

She swallowed. “…just as you do.”

Daichi shook his head. “No, I care for him as a friend. You feel something more, don’t you?”

There was a subtle nod but she tried to cover it up by inhaling deeply. “He’s important, to the guild.” She stated.

Daichi wasn’t stupid, he reached out and took her other hand in his. “Kiyoko, forget the guild for a moment.” He smiled weakly. “You’re allowed to want to save him for reasons beyond the guild’s wellbeing.”

She sniffed loudly, squeezing Daichi’s hands. “Let me go. I need to save him, not you, or Kuroo…but me.”

Daichi tilted his head to one side in puzzlement. “How so?”

“Because he saved me once before, and I made a promise to myself to repay the favour one day.” She let go of Daichi’s hands. “Besides, Tobio is looking to you and Kuroo to lead his men north. Not me.”

As much as Daichi didn’t want to let the wider war influence this, she was right. “Alright, but take someone with you, anyone you like, just take someone.”

She nodded. “All things considered,” she glanced around in thought before meeting his gaze again. “I’ll take Tanaka.”

“Very well. I’ll take care of trying to raise the ship, you prepare to ride south.” He nodded. She smiled for the first time that entire conversation, relief ghosting over her features. “Get going. I’ll make sure to see you off.”

“Yes Daichi,” she moved to stride towards the stables but hesitated, before Daichi could react, she pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank-you.” She whispered before pulling away as quickly as she had hugged him.

He watched her quickly set off, a renewed purpose about her. He didn’t waste any time either, making a beeline for Tobio’s chambers to inform him of the latest development. As he predicted, the king wasn’t going to spare any resources to go south, he did however permit Daichi to send a crow to the mystery ship to see if they could help.

“And I am assuming you’re staying true to our arrangement, that you will accompany my men tomorrow?”

Daichi wanted to tell Tobio to stuff his war up his ass, but he was a man of his word. “Yes.” He forced a smile. “Though obviously we’ll have to shift the parties around a little.”

Tobio shrugged. “Do whatever you wish, as long as my men have your backup.”

Daichi didn’t wait to be dismissed. He strode out of the chambers and made his way to where the fortress’ carrier birds were kept. The keeper of the birds directed him to the hawk that had been coming and going with the messages from the ship. It was a ragged looking bird which eyed him with suspicion as he penned the letter to the ship’s captain.

He hoped with every fibre of his being that this captain was truly their ally and not an enemy in disguise.

As he watched the hawk soar into the sky from the tower, he finally let himself process what was happening. His best friend had been kidnapped, he was about to ride towards a battlefield with those he called family. Death was at the forefront of everyone’s minds, but he strangely felt at peace. Deep down, he knew what they were doing was the right thing, they were taking a stand against those who threatened their way of life.

He supposed that if he wanted a normal life, he should’ve never agreed to start the Brotherhood with Kuroo. Did he regret any of it? No. If anything, he was thankful for everything, for the adventures, the bonds of friendship and brotherhood. If he was going to die, he would rather it be surrounded by his friends than waste away alone.

 

* * *

 

They ventured back into the vault after a decent night’s rest. Hinata wanted to properly go through all the texts to try and find something about this white dog, but Kenma and Nishinoya were still caught up on the whole ‘void’ thing. As much as Hinata understood their confusion and curiosity, he didn’t want to waste time sitting around discussing everything.

“So what does the void do? Like you said it’s all the elements but what’s the purpose for such a thing?” Kenma asked as Hinata flicked through another book.

“I’m not sure,” he replied, which was the truth in a way, “it’s just…really ancient magic?”

Kenma was keeping his expression blank but Hinata could sense his waning patience. “So you can wield ancient magic now. And you’re not the least bit concerned about it?”

Hinata didn’t react at first, reading the page he had paused on. Nishinoya had been staying out of the conversation and examining the tablet instead. Kenma cleared his throat as he waited for an answer.

“Shoyo.” He said. “What are you hiding?”

The tone in Kenma’s voice made Hinata look up. The more Kenma pushed him for answers, the more guilty he felt for not telling him the truth. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer.

“I’m not hiding anything.” He replied. “I just don’t know!”

Kenma shook his head. “I don’t believe you.”

Hinata set the book down. “Even if I was hiding something, what if I couldn’t tell you?” He asked. “What if Hēishān or the griffins had sworn me to secrecy? What if the fate of the world rested on my shoulders and telling anyone the details would get them killed?”

Kenma gave him a long hard look. “Then I would trust you to at least tell me that you can’t tell me.” He replied. “Because I can respect the need to keep secrets, but manipulating your friends isn’t something I can condone.”

“Fine!” Hinata threw his hands up in the air. “Hēishān told me a bunch of things that might happen in the future. But he said I can’t tell anyone, but I can stop bad things happening.” He babbled. “I don’t really know what I have to do but I know I can’t do it alone.”

Nishinoya had started listening as Hinata began babbling. Kenma raised an eyebrow as Hinata let out a heavy sigh.

“So how long have you known these things?”

Hinata wasn’t sure what to tell him. “Like, since Kōshi.”

Kenma nodded slowly, processing the information. “So,” he glanced at the bookshelves, “I’m guessing this ghost dog has something to do with it, considering you’re so interested in it.”

Hinata honestly wasn’t expecting Kenma to accept the situation just like that, but he wasn’t going to question it. “Kind of. I keep seeing a white dog.”

Kenma shrugged. Nishinoya came to join them at the bookshelves carrying the tablet with him. “I was thinking, if Hinata’s an aura mage who is now apparently wielding ancient magic…why come back here?”

“I don’t follow.” Kenma said.

“I mean, there’s gotta be tonnes of other stuff out there that Hinata could use to…do whatever Hēishān wants him to do.” He held up the tablet. “So what’s so special about this, and the rest of this stuff?”

Hinata glanced over the rest of the treasures in the room. It was true that it seemed like an odd place to be sent to in search of answers. He knew the tablet could provide power, but to think that was the _only_ thing here of use would be a disservice to House Kageyama’s hoarding abilities.

“You found anything else?” He asked Nishinoya.

“Not really, there’s a chest over there under some old banner but nothing much else.”

Hinata moved towards the chest that appeared to be locked up tightly. As he neared it, he felt a surge of energy. Opening the chest revealed the three silver circlets Nishinoya found in a previous time. Hinata wasn’t sure what was so special about them now; they didn’t even have any runestones in them.

However, as he lifted them out of the chest and set them aside, he felt another surge from below the cloth they had been sat upon. Slowly he peeled back the fine material to reveal another circlet. Taking it out of the chest, he held it up to the candlelight. Where the other three had carvings indicating what runestone to put in, this one was blank.

“Huh.” He murmured. This was a new development. Taking all four to Kenma for his thoughts yielded no further clues about the fourth circlet. It was a square-shaped hole, much more precise than any old runestone.

“So now we have a weird headpiece, cool.” Nishinoya remarked as he inspected the lightning one. “Still nothing relating to the ghost dog.”

“Maybe it’s nothing, as in the ghost dog.” Hinata sighed in defeat.

“Maybe we should ask Shirabu, he’s an expert in ghosts.”

The mentioning of the other court mage made Hinata chuckle slightly. He hadn’t spoken to the other since going into the crypts. As he mulled over the memory, something stood out to him.

“Wait.” He glanced around for Lev, the cat was asleep at the foot of the statue of Hēishān. “Wait wait…”

Kenma and Nishinoya exchanged a glance before Nishinoya asked what Hinata was waiting for. Hinata was starting to remember shreds of information from what felt like months ago. He clapped a hand over his mouth as the pieces started fitting together.

“Y-You said…” he pointed at Kenma. “You said this ghost wolf…dog thing left icy paw prints right?”

Kenma shrugged. “That was the allegation.”

Hinata scrambled over to Lev, shaking him awake. “Lev,” he whispered so quietly the others couldn’t hear, “the dog, the dog you saw, it was cold right?”

Lev blinked slowly, confused but awake enough to chirp in response. Hinata took it as a yes. He was trying to figure out how to explain this without sounding completely insane.

“So I might have a theory.” He turned to Kenma and Nishinoya. “But it’s quite…wild.”

“Hit us with it.” Nishinoya remarked. “Give us the wildest thing you can think of.”

Hinata inhaled sharply, glancing down at the circlet before looking back up at them. “So I think it’s a Hound of Frost.”

Kenma didn’t seem to understand, neither did Nishinoya. Hinata let the idea settle for a moment before trying to explain further.

“Shirabu mentioned it a while ago, that there’s this grave in the crypt of the Blue Palace that references them. When he spoke to Tooru’s father, Hayato mentioned that they were rallying again.”

“So…I seem to remember that we didn’t find out what they were?” Nishinoya supplied.

“They’re linked to that queen, the one before House Oikawa.” Hinata continued. “Queen Wakana. Her noble line had ended…”

“ _Had_.” Kenma repeated. “You think differently?”

Hinata shrugged. “Why else would a dog with icy paw prints show up now? When the Northern Clans are uniting like they did once before?”

Kenma shook his head. “So, suppose they are linked, what does that mean? Does it mean there’s a descendant out there who would help somehow?”

“I think Hēishān believes so, and we need to find them.” Hinata looked down at the circlet. “He….mentioned that they, the dog, don’t ally themselves to anyone, they’re stubborn and only I can talk them around.”

Nishinoya ran a hand through his hair. “Well, that’s neither of us, so we need to go back to somewhere with people—”

“Back to Tobio’s fortress it is then.” Kenma stated. “Considering that’s the only place it’s been sighted.”

Internally, Hinata sighed in relief. “When should we leave?”

“Dawn? We should double-check there’s nothing more here that could be useful.”

Nishinoya chuckled. “Yeah, cause I’m not riding halfway across the region again because we forgot to look up something.”

It was enough to satisfy Hinata. Finally putting all the pieces together that made him feel slightly more optimistic. He just had to find this mysterious heir now and hope they were a reasonable person.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka had mixed feelings about the last day of incidents; between Tooru’s message arriving telling Tobio to send his forward march onwards and now this entire kidnapping situation with Suga, he felt like the Brotherhood was being torn in two. Watching Kiyoko react to the news had been interesting, weird, but interesting. It wasn’t exactly a secret that her and Suga were close, but her fiery determination to ‘end’ Tendou herself was new.

So when he was summoned by Daichi to go south with her, he wasn’t going to say no. The guild leader took him to one side and calmly explained that him going with her would make Daichi feel more at ease. That they didn’t know what was waiting for them on that ship, or even if this unknown ally was going to help, so sending Kiyoko alone was going to be a risk he didn’t want to take. Tanaka agreed, besides, he felt like he had sat on the sidelines for far too long.

The sun was setting as they left the city. The message to the Scorned Siren had requested meeting at the small dock that Yuji’s ship had dropped Kuroo and company off at. Kiyoko didn’t need directions, it would be a straight journey south from the mountain pass to the ocean. Tanaka wasn’t sure if he should try to talk to her, but inevitably the silence between them got too much.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked.

“Plan?” She repeated, glancing at him. “We get aboard that ship, we get Koushi and then we throw Tendou overboard for all I care.”

He nervously laughed. “I mean, are we gonna swing onto the deck with swords drawn or try to sneak aboard?”

“I don’t know.” She murmured, looking up at the canopy of trees that covered the trail. “Honestly, I’m not really leading with my head.”

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. He didn’t want to read into it but the phrasing was curious. “He’s important to us, I get it.” He shrugged. “I think Daichi is thankful that you’re willing to go after him, after all he’s bound by his word given to Tobio.” He offered her a smile. “I think everyone appreciates what you’re doing, Daichi especially.”

She returned the smile. “Thank you Ryuu.” She spoke softly. “Knowing you think that…it helps.”

He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously again. “It’s nothing, just speaking my mind.”

A more comfortable silence fell as they continued walking. Light began to fade as the evening drew in, distant hoots of owls could be heard between the trees as they neared the coast. They still had no idea if the ship would even be there, but they had to hope. As the treeline became sparser and the roar of the open ocean got louder, they steeled themselves for the worst scenario.

Stepping out onto the pebble beach, the dark night sky opened up above them. Water stretched out as far as the eye could see, with waves towering over one another as the swells rose and fell. The clanging of a bell to their left stole their attention; from behind a crumbling cliff face a large sailing ship loomed, bow slicing through the water as she neared the narrow wooden pier.

“Uh, I guess this is our ride?” Tanaka offered as he pointed to the carved figurehead of a half-woman-half-fish holding a lantern. “Looks like a siren.”

The ship slowed, orders were barked between crew members as sails were trimmed and a rope ladder was thrown overboard to meet them. From the upper deck, a woman with short brown hair peered down.

“You with the Brotherhood?” She called.

“Yeah.” Tanaka replied. “Are you with the Wolves?”

“Aye that’s us. Climb aboard and we’ll sniff out those slithery bastards.”

Not wanting to delay their new allies, they scrambled up the ladder as the ship pulled away from the pier. Sails were let loose and the easterly wind caught them immediately. The woman greeted them both with a smile and introduced herself as Yui.

“Captain is up at the wheel,” she gestured towards the stern, “go talk to her about the course we’re plotting.”

“Her?” Kiyoko repeated, glancing up at the ship’s wheel where a man was steering.

“Oh yeah, she’s up there, just go.” Yui chuckled, turning to keep an eye on the crew still bustling around. “I need to stay here and make sure we don’t hit anything.”

Taking that as a dismissal, they both made their way down the ship. They were given a few odd looks from the crew they passed but equally they were greeted with smiles and nods. So far, they felt like the allies they needed. Ascending to the ship’s wheel, they were ignored by the man at the wheel, however it was not him they were told to talk to. At the stern of the ship, stood with her feet planted shoulder’s width apart and hands clasped behind her back, was the captain. She was not dressed as a pirate, not as they knew them anyway, her fine clothes spoke of wealth either earned or plundered from another with striking green and blue cloth giving her neat leather jacket some colour. Most striking of all to Kiyoko was that her ear was pierced and adorned with four silver rings.

As the captain turned her head to greet them, her eyes widened. Honey blond hair shifted in the wind as her gaze froze on Tanaka.

“Ryuunosuke?”

Recognition had dawned on Tanaka as soon as he saw her. Kiyoko had no idea what was going on as the two remained staring at each other in shock. It was the captain who moved first, breaking her stance and striding over with confidence.

“Son of a banshee,” she remarked pulling him into a tight hug that he didn’t resist, “what the flying fuck are you doing out here?”

“Me?!” Tanaka spluttered, pulling back to point at her. “The fuck are _you_ doing here? Last ma and pa knew, you were with some bearded pirate bloke!”

“Yeah well, the poor sod got himself killed out east. I ended up…uh…” she gestured to the ship. “So yeah.” She noted Kiyoko’s slightly confused expression. “Ah right,” she stood at attention again, “Saeko Tanaka, captain of the Scorned Siren.” She introduced herself to Kiyoko with a slight bow. “Also known as Ryuu’s older sister.”

“Sister?” Kiyoko glanced at Tanaka. “The same one who—”

“Probably.” Saeko cut in. “Ryuu loves my stories, don’t you?” She grinned.

Tanaka sighed loudly. “Whatever! What’s the plan?”

“A’right keep your pants on.” Saeko huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “So, we know the ship that took your friend. It’s notorious in these parts.”

“Doesn’t sound great.” Tanaka uttered. “Is there any good news?”

“Well, the good news is that we know the route she’ll take. She’ll head west and then around the coast near Kitamine. Which also means we have a lot of ocean to catch up and board her.” Saeko glanced across her shop towards the bow. “Given how quickly you got here and the wind, I imagine we might be able to catch her by dawn.”

“And then what?” Kiyoko asked. “How will you board?”

Saeko laughed. “We pull up alongside and we throw their anchor. That’ll keep ‘em escaping at the least. It can get messy if they put up a fight, which they will because it’s Tendou and his sadistic little friends.”

“You know him?”

“Oh we know him,” Saeko’s mood soured, “he’s one of the worst. He’s not content just to pillage and murder, he’s been known to take prisoners and…” she gauged how likely Kiyoko and Tanaka were going to react poorly to the next part before continuing, “let’s just say the sharks don’t have to work hard to chew their food.”

Kiyoko excused herself from the conversation. The wind was strong as she stepped away to the side of the ship. Despite the ocean swell, the ship was cutting through the waves like a blade to warm butter. Hearing Tendou’s reputation wasn’t helping her nerves. Just because Tendou had said the Suga needed to be kept alive, didn’t mean that Tendou wasn’t the one wanting Suga alive for his own personal amusement.

Steady footsteps preceded Saeko joining her at the side of the ship. It had only been a few minutes but it was evident that Tanaka had aired some grievances to her.

“So Tobio’s going to march at dawn.”

“Yeah. To meet Tooru’s forces in time he needs to send a forward march to clear the wilderness.” Kiyoko replied, she knew the plans very well, the days of pouring over the maps and giving any advice she could to the less-travelled generals all seemed a blur now. “The Brotherhood are going with them…we were meant to be with them.”

Saeko hummed. “Well, it’ll take what, six days for them to get there?”

“Around that,”

“And Tobio will be following a few days later so…” Saeko murmured some numbers under her breath as she counted. “We’re looking at battle beginning in around nine days.”

Kiyoko wasn’t sure what she was getting at. She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, we’re not gonna be able to get there in time after tailing Tendou’s ship.”

Saeko chuckled, clasping a hand on Kiyoko’s shoulder. “Ah, but you don’t know do you?

“Know what?”

Saeko gestured to the ocean stretching out ahead of them. “There’s more than one way to the wilderness milady. And you’re on the fastest ship in the Wolf pack.”

“Are you sure you want to—”

Saeko snorted. “Yuji and Misaki both pledged their aide correct? Well, I think it’s time we honoured that agreement.” She pulled away from Kiyoko and barked an order. A deckhand scrambled up the stairs and saluted. “Send the carrier hawk to Yuji and Misaki. It’s time we put a stop to the Blue Serpents once and for all; there ain’t room on this ocean for two pirate clans.”

“Aye captain.” The deckhand nodded before disappearing back below. Kiyoko and Tanaka exchanged a glance, was this actually happening? Were the Wolves of the Waves actually going to not only take them ahead onto the battlefield but also stand with them?

Saeko turned back to Kiyoko with a triumphant smile. “Now, let’s find the Cruel Fortune and get your friend back. Then we’ll haul ass to the western coast and gods damn any ship that gets in our way.”

Kiyoko had to say, she like Saeko’s attitude.

 


	52. A Rescue Mission

**LII**

**A Rescue Mission**

Hinata had a restless night’s sleep. Something felt wrong. The fortress was silent even as the first rays of daylight began streaming through the window. The three of them had slept in the common quarters by the fire, the embers now long fizzled out. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he glanced around the large room. Lev was awake already and purring as he enjoyed the sun’s warmth peeking between the loose drapes in front of the window.

“It’s early.” Hinata breathed, more confirming with himself that he was awake.

“Yes.” Lev chirped. “You sound surprised.”

Hinata shook his head. “I had a weird dream.”

“An actual dream or one that you made up?”

Hinata didn’t appreciate Lev calling him out. “Hey,” he hissed, mindful not to wake Kenma or Nishinoya, “do you have any better ideas? Cause from where I’m sitting, that’s the only way they’ll go along with my crazy ideas without causing a fuss.”

Lev rolled onto his back. “So the dream?”

“I don’t really remember the details, just that I got a bad feeling from it.” Hinata mumbled. “We need to get back.”

He didn’t want to wait around but waking the other two up was going to prompt more questions. Surely, they too felt the urgency to return before the others left for the battlefield? There had been no word from Tobio about leaving but that didn’t mean anything. Hinata still remembered the frosty reception he had been given by the king when he announced he was leaving. As he mulled over the last conversation with the other, he pulled the jacket he had been given into his lap. Nishinoya’s comments from the previous day replayed in his mind.

Did giving him this jacket mean that Tobio was handing him the title? He figured there would’ve been more pomp and pageantry even from the likes of House Kageyama. Heck, Tobio would’ve at least _told_ him surely? Hinata wasn’t sure what to make of it really, he got a cool jacket that belonged to Yukio who happened to be the aura mage that saved the entire kingdom being invaded.

He felt like he had big shoes to fill, and that was without taking literally everything else into account.

As his fingers traced over the orange stitching, he found himself asking the question he hadn’t entertained in months; why him? Why, out of all the mages and good people in the realm, did it fall to him? He was just a boy from a tiny village in House Oikawa’s lands. Sure, magic flowed through his veins, sure he could tame elements better than most but why was his shoulders the ones that this burden fell?

If he was speaking aloud, he knew Kenma would say that it was because he was a good person or something like that, that he knew right from wrong and wouldn’t let greed poison his heart. But truthfully, there were many others like that. He wasn’t going to give up, not after everything he had seen and done, but the weight was starting to feel heavy on his soul.

Soon enough, Nishinoya stirred. Hinata felt like it had been hours by the time they both woke up. He had been sat in silence pondering the enormity of the task still ahead of him when Kenma rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.

“Did you even sleep?” He murmured, half-joking as he sat up.

“Yeah.” Hinata half-laughed. “Not a lot.”

“Something’s bugging you.” Kenma stated, Nishinoya nodded in agreement. “You’ve not been as carefree as normal.”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

Nishinoya interjected. “You haven’t been as bouncing-off-the-walls Hinata. You’ve been more super-serious-about-life Hinata.”

He couldn’t exactly argue. “Well, when you think about it—”

“I know you said you couldn’t tell us,” Kenma cut him off, “but is there anything we can do to help…with whatever you’re doing?”

He glanced between them. “Y-You want to…you don’t know what…”

Nishinoya scoffed, standing up from his bedroll. “And you think Daichi and that know what they’re walking into up there?” He gestured out the window. “Nah, they don’t. And we’re stuck on the sidelines because of that dumb treaty so whatever the hell Hēishān has you doing, please just let us do _something_.”

“I agree.” Kenma stated. “Being powerless to help the others…it’s not right. We’re gifted with magic and knowledge, we should be able to use it.”

Lev meowed. Hinata felt all sorts of conflicted. He decided to lead with his gut instinct.

“We need to find that descendant of Queen Wakana. They…they’re the final piece. Hēishān said that five parties need to come together to defeat the north. Tobio and Tooru are two of them, I guess the Brotherhood is the third.” He listed off. “The Wolves of the Waves gave me their word that they’d help. And all that was left is the White Dog.”

Nishinoya nodded, looking at the guild’s banner than hung over the fireplace. “White Dog. Can’t say I’ve seen any crests or banners anywhere in my travels…”

“What did Hēishān say about them?” Kenma asked.

Hinata had to think really hard. Hēishān had said a lot of things about a lot of people, not all of them particularly obvious about who they were referring to.

“Uh…something like that they’re not loyal to either crown, that they won’t be persuaded by just anyone…”

“So a stubborn bastard.” Nishinoya remarked. “We know far too many of those.”

“Someone who isn’t loyal to either crown…” Kenma hummed laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

Hinata fidgeted with his fingers. “If it helps, the dog was standing on some grasslands looking up at a mountain?”

Kenma shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. They could be anywhere in the realm.”

Feeling deflated at the dead end, Hinata sighed heavily. “Great.”

Nishinoya approached the guild banner, his mind whirling. “You don’t think anyone in the guild is unknowingly—”

“No.” Kenma flatly stated. “We know that no-one here is descended from royalty. I think the closest person is potentially Akaashi.”

“Hmph.” Nishinoya scratched his head. “Well, sitting around here isn’t gonna help. We should head back to Tobu Misaki-Mura.”

Hinata nodded, getting to his feet. As they packed up what they felt was needed to take; the tablet, all four circlets, a handful of other bits and pieces from the vault including the scroll detailing the Battle of the Black Mountain, Hinata decided they should take the guild’s banner. Even if the Brotherhood was marching with Tobio, he felt they should have their own banner to fly.

The air was still crisp and dew coated the grass as they left Kēpu yōsai. No new messages had arrived from anyone in the time they had been there, so they assumed nothing dramatic had happened.

Little did they know that only a few miles south of Kēpu yōsai the ship known as the Scorned Siren was closing in on her target.

Kiyoko stood at the bow of the ship, her gaze firmly on the other large sailing ship they had caught sight of in the dawn’s light. Fog hampered their vision but they knew the ship was there. The fog would aid them in sneaking up on the ship, without it they’d be spotted too early. Her hair was tied back, her armour secured, both blades sharp and ready to be drawn.

“So,” Tanaka spoke as he came to stand beside her, “you got a plan yet?”

“We find Koushi and cut down anyone in our way.” She stated. “I have no interest in granting Tendou mercy.”

Tanaka nodded slowly. “Uh-huh. And then what?”

“Saeko can decide.” Kiyoko turned on her heel and started striding down the ship.

 The crew had been woken up early to prepare for this ambush. The Scorned Siren wasn’t exactly sneaky; she was far too tall and obvious for that, but her speed made her lethal to slower ships. The watchman in the crow’s nest had noted the presence of cannons but Saeko was confident they could sneak up behind them and spook them. One of the more light-footed scouts would leap aboard first and throw the anchor, then the full-on boarding would begin.

“And so you two can focus on finding your friend.” Saeko finished running through the plan with them as the sails were trimmed. “But be quick, we don’t know what kind of ugly surprises they might have in store.”

A command for hush was ordered over the ship. Only the sound of creaking wood in the wind could be heard above the lapping waves. As soon as he was able to, the scout leapt from the bow of the Siren onto the stern of the Fortune. Saeko kept her eyes on the watchman in her crow’s nest. The silence was shattered by the sound of iron chains rattling. The watchman gave the signal. The ship lurched as contact was made, wood splintered as the two decks rubbed against one another.

Confusion broke out in their foes as Saeko let out a loud battle cry, signalling the pirates board the Serpent’s ship. Kiyoko and Tanaka took advantage of the chaos, slipping through one of the doors to the decks below. The tight, dingy passageways of the ship didn’t have any helpful signs pointing them to where Suga would be, so they had to guess.

“The hull.” Tanaka whispered despite the fact there was a full-on battle occurring above them. “That’s where I’d put him.”

She nodded, readying her blade as footsteps hurried towards them. The unfortunate deckhand was given two options; run away or die where he stood. He was smart and chose the former. They made their way through the passageway, cutting down anyone who wasn’t as smart as the first deckhand. They descended to a lower deck, the smell of gunpowder was in the air. Tanaka tugged her to stop before she burst into the wide-open area that housed the cannons.

“Let me.” He stated.

“Why?”

He huffed. “Because I’ll be a distraction whilst you sneak around and get further down.” He grinned. “That’s what I’m here for; to be a distraction.”

She snorted, nudging him in the side. “Prove it.”

He readied his sword, flexing his biceps unnecessarily. “Let’s get ‘em.”

He kicked in the door and let out a loud roar. The crew tasked with loading the cannons were startled to say the least as he started running towards them like a madman.  Kiyoko was a little stunned at Tanaka’s upfront style of confronting their foe, but quickly got over it as he engaged several crew members in combat. She used his distraction to gain an upper hand; sprinting forward and cutting down one man with a single motion. The floor of the deck was soon covered in blood, guts and dismembered bodies as blades struck cleanly across unarmoured bodies. Tanaka let out a huff as he took in the carnage.

“I had it under control.”

Kiyoko shrugged. “You were such a good distraction that I felt bad not taking advantage of it.”

“Uh huh.” Tanaka wiped away some of the blood that had splattered across his arm. “Lead on milady.”

She strode towards the door at the end of the room, kicking it open without a care in the world. Another staircase awaited, there were no crew to speak of down below, with most having been scrambled to the top deck to defend the ship no doubt and others hiding in bunks praying for mercy. Kiyoko focused on listening for signs of life, for footsteps on wood, laboured breathing, anything that would tip her off to someone else being around.

They came to a door that appeared locked. Kiyoko wasn’t letting a flimsy iron locking mechanism get in her way. She took a run-up before kicking the door. It groaned against the force but didn’t fly open. Tanaka frowned. She took another run up and kicked it harder. Again the wood creaked in protest but didn’t budge.

Tanaka was about to suggest he tried when she sheathed both blades and took his greatsword from him. He kept quiet as she lined up the tip of the blade with the spot she had been kicking. With a grunt of force, she impaled the door. The wood splintered as she withdrew the blade and handed it back to him, leaving a hole big enough for her to peek through.

A smaller room lay beyond, a single lantern hung from a chain illuminating a figure slumped over in a chair. She swallowed, straightening up and cracking her knuckles.

“We’re getting through this fucking door.” She uttered. Tanaka didn’t need to be told twice, he took a run up and shoulder charged the now battered door. Several hits later, it finally gave under the pressure and they were in the small dim room. It was bare for the most part; the lantern didn’t provide much light but it was enough to confirm her suspicions.

Tanaka hung back as she strode forward and sunk to her knees in front of Suga’s exhausted body. Blood had trickled down from a cut on his forehead, drying against his pale skin. As she gently tilted his face to get a better look at him, his eyes opened slightly. He had been roughed up; one of his eyes was dark and swollen as if he had been punched, his hands were bound behind him restricting his movement but he winced as he tried to move his arms.

“Am I dead?” He whispered.

Kiyoko snorted. “No, no you’re not dead.” She replied.

“Not yet anyway.” A new voice entered the fray. Wheeling around, Kiyoko set her eyes on the manically grinning redhead that she concluded was Tendou. “How sweet, you came to rescue him.”

Kiyoko drew her sword, Tanaka followed suit. Tendou didn’t seem surprised at this turn of events as he continued;

“Kei told me he was important to you,” he gestured to Suga, “and if I had known you’d be so quick to come to bust him out…well, I would’ve done it sooner.”

Kiyoko shook her head. “I don’t care.” She uttered. “You’re paying for this with your blood.”

“Ah, there’s the bloodlust.” Tendou cackled. “See, you and I aren’t so dissimilar.”

“Shut your whore mouth.” Tanaka spat. “She’s nothing like you.”

Tendou raised an eyebrow. “You seem far too efficient at killing to _not_ be. You don’t seem rattled by death, you seem willing to dish it out to whoever crosses your path. You’re a murderer, just like me.” He looked past Kiyoko to Suga. “See what she’s truly like? Are you sure  you want to spend eternity with her?”

“I said, shut your whore mouth!” Tanaka stepped forward and put himself between Kiyoko and Tendou. “She isn’t the only one who’s killed people here. I’ve got my fair share of hits.”

Tendou gave Tanaka a curious look. “Ah, meathead.” He hummed. “Kei mentioned you too—”

Tanaka raised his sword in a mild threat. “Mention that bastard once more and I’ll slice your tongue out myself.”

“Ooh, so scary.” Tendou mocked. “I can’t imagine any of you have really done anything even close to the threats you make.”

“Wanna be the first demonstration then?” Tanaka grunted.

Between laboured breaths, Suga spoke up. “Quit it, he’s just killing time. He’s not worth it.”

Tanaka kept his sword raised as Tendou cackled. “Yes, yes listen to the true voice of reason,” Tendou stepped forward, “you don’t wanna disappoint him, do you?”

Kiyoko waited to see how Tanaka was going to react. He stayed very still, staring Tendou down. Tendou didn’t move a muscle. There was tense silence in the air as Kiyoko’s fingers twitch as she reached for a blade.  She didn’t get a chance to draw it as a throwing knife came flying into the room. The blade sunk into the back of Tendou’s neck, blood spurting out as his facade shattered in panic. He sunk to his knees, grasping at his throat as he fought to breathe, his blood seeping into the floorboards.

Boots against wooden flooring signalled the arrival of their saviour. Saeko raised an eyebrow at the scene, she didn’t say anything as Tanaka lowered his sword. 

“Thanks.” Tanaka nodded.

“Think nothing of it.” She replied, nodding to Kiyoko. “Get your friend onto our ship, we’re sinking this one.”

Quick but careful hands untied Suga’s restrains. His wrists were red and bruised from the tightness of the rope and the true severity of his injuries was becoming clearer as he couldn’t stand up straight. He had only been in Tendou’s ‘care’ for a night, but that had been long enough. He didn’t say anything as Kiyoko half-carried him back up through the ship and onto the Scorned Siren. Once on the ship, Tanaka left them alone to seek out his sister.

Kiyoko got Suga settled in one of the more private cabins. He winced as he tried to relax his sore body. She knelt by the side of the bed, not caring to even take off her armour or set her blades aside. He let out a long exhale, turning his head to meet her tired gaze.

“So on the scale of one to ten, how mad was Daichi?”

She let out a weak laugh. “Mad? More like worried.” She shook her head. “Everyone was at a loss.”

He sighed again. “Well, I guess Tobio wasn’t any help.”

“He’s got other things on his mind, so that’s why…” She trailed off. “I told Daichi I’d find you. Kunimi gave us the ship name, the Wolves of the Waves just happened to be in the area…”

He smiled. “Thank you. I owe you my life.”

She could feel her cheeks reddening. “I-I’d say we’re even actually.”

“Nah,” He huffed, wincing slightly at the pain, “that ritual was all down to Kenma and the mages, not me.”

“But afterwards.” She murmured. “Every day since then.”

“You give me way too much credit.”

“That’s because you deserve it,” she leaned forward on the edge of the wooden bedframe, “you hold the Brotherhood together, you’re the constant support we all need in our lives.”

He regarded her with a soft gaze, despite the swollen eye and dried blood still marking his face. “Is that the reason you came all the way out here to find me?”

She let the silence linger for a moment, countering his question with her own. “…what did Tendou mean when he asked if you wanted to spend eternity with me?”

Suga inhaled sharply, the sudden movement making him wince and hiss in pain. She dropped the question and focused on checking him for any further injuries. In a way she didn’t want to hear an answer, not in that moment anyway. There was still far too much at stake as they were continuing west. She didn’t need to get distracted, as she silently went about cleaning the dried blood away from his face and neck, carefully pressing a damp cloth to the swelling around his eye all whilst forgetting about her own dishevelled state, there was a curiosity mounting.

With the steady movement of the ship now pressing onward through open water, Suga’s exhaustion caught up with him. She stayed by his side as he slipped into a slumber. It would be several days of waiting around before they saw even a hint of the war, she wasn’t sure how to prepare for such an event. But just knowing that Suga was no longer at the mercy of a lunatic like Tendou gave her some small peace of mind and finally allowed her to rest properly.

 

* * *

 

With not just one but three of the Brotherhood’s main fighters gone, Daichi had to reshuffle who was left ahead of marching. He hadn’t wanted to bring Kuroo and Akaashi on the forward march, but he felt like he had no choice. To his credit, Kuroo wasn’t exactly overjoyed at the prospect of having to wait around so he didn’t object to the reshuffle.

Yaku wasn’t exactly happy about being stuck with Tobio but he didn’t voice this as the others prepared the horses in the dawn’s light. Two units of troops were leaving with them that day, that still left around two thousand men in  Hokubujōsai. He had to admit, their chances of winning this battle based on numbers alone looked bleak.

Daichi approached him as various orders were barked between the leaders of the convoy. It felt odd to see him in more layers of armour than usual. Sure they might be travelling as opposed to fighting, but Suga’s kidnapping just went to show how vulnerable they can be in the wilderness.

“So, you know what you have to do?” He asked Yaku.

“Give Tobio my full cooperation and not let Kunimi sass him?”

Daichi smiled. “If the mages return before you leave, make sure they stay here.” There was a sadness in his smile as he continued. “I know Hinata and Nishinoya will want to help, but I don’t want to have to deal with the consequences of breaking that treaty.”

Yaku nodded in agreement. “Anything else?”

“If you get word about Suga, we want to know.”

“Of course.” Yaku glanced past Daichi at the convoy readying itself to leave. “You might wanna get going, Tobio’s generals seem chomping at the bit.”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, gods help us…” he chuckled, extending a hand to Yaku. “I’ll see you up there.”

Yaku took Daichi’s hand in a firm handshake. “Don’t start the fun without us.”

It was a wry joke, but one Daichi appreciated nonetheless. He nodded again before letting go of Yaku’s hand and turning to join the last preparations. Yaku watched the cavalry leave, House Kageyama’s banner flying high as they did so.

Hokubujōsai was a little emptier now, but that did not mean it was peaceful. Given the departure of both Daichi and Kuroo, Yaku was now the de-facto leader which wasn’t a promotion he wanted.

He made his way inside ready to face whatever Tobio needed him to do. Most were still asleep even with the noise that came with two units of troops leaving, so Yaku found himself blissfully alone as he walked into the throne room. The long tables were still covered in maps and stacks of parchment, everything left as it was in the late hours when everyone retired. To most, it would seem chaotic but this was the reality of preparing for a battle unlike any other.

As he read over the notes from the last meeting on troop movements, something seemed odd to him; most of the information that various scouts had gathered spoke in great depth about the Blue Serpents and two other clans; the Scarlet Sharks and Iced Blades. All three of these clans were well-known either because of their brutal bandit nature or due to the fact he only ports that serviced the entire Northern Territories were based on the western coast, directly within Shark and Blades lands.

Except there were _six_ clans. And the remaining three had barely any notes written on them. He supposed it made sense given how little they talk to the south, however if _all_ the clans were getting involved in this battle, that left at least half the enemy a complete mystery to them.

And that wasn’t a good thing.

He frowned as he scanned the table for any further messages that hadn’t been summarised yet. He found a copy of a message from Tooru, well it was signed by Tooru but written by someone else. It paraphrased the letter he and Kunimi had seized from Lady Suzuki’s sister and referenced the preparations the north was taking.

“Roses perfecting weapons.” He murmured to himself. “Emerald Bloods and magical misadventures…and a sisterhood.” He counted off. These were the three that he and Kunimi had heard about in passing as they had ventured through the territories but aside from idle chitchat, there wasn’t anything solid about their roles.

Setting the letter aside, he leaned on the table, scanning the map of the entire realm. Markers indicated where Tobio was intending to set up camp once across the border and even the layout of his attack formation. There were merely simple flags indicating the clans of the north, no numbers to speak of.

The longer he looked at the situation, the more obvious it became that this wasn’t going to be easy by any means. He wondered how many of the men and women offering to fight knew their chances were slim. Even if Tooru raised an army of thousands there was no guarantee that the alliance would win.

As things stood, they either needed divine intervention or some extremely rebellious mages.

He wasn’t sure which he would prefer.


	53. The White dog

**LIII**

**The White Dog**

Three days at sea had given Tanaka time to think. Everyone knew the plans Tobio had laid out and he had known that going with Kiyoko meant he’d miss the army’s departure. Still, he went anyway. He was glad he had, reuniting with his sister had been unexpected but a relief. Once they had sunk the Cruel Fortune and assured Suga was safe, he had a moment to breathe. He had left Kiyoko to tend to the other, knowing all they needed was each other. He sought out his sister, eager to hear about her adventures and more importantly, her intentions.

She set it out to him clear as the cloudless sky above them that day; she intended to sail around the western coast and make good on the promise her guild had made to the Brotherhood. Tanaka knew her ship was made up of fighters, that they were a vicious bunch who would rally behind their captain without complaint. But he also knew that this was a war between kingdoms, between armies a hundred times the size of her crew.

“But you forget one thing little brother,” she had remarked, “a lone wolf does not survive long without her pack, and I intend to survive.”

The hawks that arrived from across the ocean seemed to indicate that she was right. The Trickster was going to meet them at the south-western point just along the coast from Kōshi. There was no word from the Hell-bound Hound yet.

By the third day, they had passed the large harbour city. Tanaka watched the distant skyline pass by, wondering if Tooru had left for battle yet. He found himself joined by Suga, the other having recovered enough from his injuries to be walking around again. All things considered, Suga was lucky to have escaped with minor cuts and some severe bruising. Tendou’s reputation had them fearing much worse.

“We haven’t heard from Misaki’s ship yet.” Tanaka broke the silence between them.

“Perhaps they’re too far away to send word.” Suga replied. “Or busy.”

Tanaka shrugged. “Yuji didn’t say he knew either way.”

“Let’s just hope for the best, that’s all we can do until we get there.”

Tanaka glanced at Suga, the bruising around his eye had gone down but he still had slight purple shadows remaining. He smiled as Tanaka’s gaze lingered. Ever the optimist, ever the calm in the storm.

“You don’t even have your bow.” Tanaka grumbled. “How can you be so—”

“Because if we give in to the doubts, then we might as well not fight.” Suga’s smile faded, a more determined expression on his face as he gestured to the land in the distance. “If any of us give in to those doubts, the idea that we might not be enough, then we’re as good as dead out there.”

Tanaka considered Suga’s stance. The optimism the other had reminded him of Hinata in a way.

“Is that what kept you going whilst Tendou had you?”

Suga shook his head. “Not entirely.” He reached out and placed a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder, prompting the other to look at him. “What kept me going was knowing that if Tendou’s focus was on me, he wasn’t going to hurt the rest of you. And I was prepared to take the hits he gave to ensure the rest of you were safe.”

Tanaka shook his head. “You’re fucking crazy Koushi.” He sighed. “He was going to kill you eventually.”

“I know that.” Suga withdrew his hand. “But what choice did I have? I couldn’t fight him, so I started playing him at his own game; I told him things he wanted to know, things he didn’t realise he wanted to know. I gave him my secrets like I was an open book to him.” He paused, running a hand through his hair. “I did what I felt would benefit everyone else, even if it cost me my pride.”

The dark tone of the conversation hadn’t helped lift Tanaka’s mood, but curiosity was mounting. What secrets had Suga divulged? Tanaka saw sense to not ask, it was not his place to know. He yawned loudly, trying to shake the sombre mood.

“I’m sure Saeko has a bow somewhere.” He said with a slightly forced smile. “Could ask if she minds you having it.”

Suga returned the smile. “I’d appreciate it,” he held out his hands in front of him, “thankfully the bastard didn’t feel like crippling me.”

Tanaka accepted the statement as a cue to go and ask. He left Suga at the side of the ship to seek out Saeko. He found her in her quarters reading a new message, the yellow wax seal indicated it was from an allied ship but the furrowed brow didn’t bode well.

She glanced up as he entered, puzzlement still clear in her expression.

“What’s that?” Tanaka nodded to the letter in her hand.

“Misaki.” She replied curtly. “She said that her escort assignment has taken a rather…interesting turn.” She set the parchment down. “So we’re going to have a fourth ship.”

“What?”

“The merchant ship wants in apparently.” Saeko didn’t seem overjoyed at the idea that a merchant ship wanted to be involved in this conflict. “She doesn’t give me a name though, so I guess we’ll have to wait to find out who it is.”

Tanaka too was confused, but he shook it off as he asked about getting Suga a bow. Saeko chuckled slightly.

“Take him down to the cargo hold. We keep the nice weapons in a room behind the door with a wolf’s head knocker.” She reached into the pocket of her jacket and tossed a heavy iron key at him. “Feel free to take whatever you want, that goes for all three of you.”

Tanaka caught the key with a grunt. “Charitable of you…”

She shrugged with a smile. “Can’t have you going into battle with shitty stuff, can I? Besides, we already took what we want from it, the rest is bound for the markets, both legal and not.” She winked.

“You never change.” He chuckled. “But…thanks.”

“Family is family. And those two are as much family to you as my crew are to me, right?”

He nodded, holding the key up as he turned to leave, already eager to see what treasures his sister had acquired.

 

* * *

 

It was obvious something had happened in their absence as they reached the mountain pass. Hinata expected to see the same group of soldiers stood there blocking entrance to any not associated with House Kageyama, however as they neared, there was not a soul in sight.

“They’ve gone.” Kenma stated the obvious. “Which means Tobio has marched.”

Hinata swallowed. He had hoped to have had at least one more chance to talk to Tobio before he left, even if it was to explain the Battle of the Black Mountain and how it was linked to Hēishān.

“Which means Daichi…and the others have gone.” He murmured as they started making their way through the twisting pass. “So only Inuoka and Moniwa will be here?”

“And Kyoutani.” Nishinoya added. “I doubt he’s gone.”

Hinata glanced to Lev, the latter had heard Kyoutani stating he was going nowhere near the battlefield. It was something that still puzzled Hinata. Entering the outskirts of Tobu Misaki-Mura, there was not a soldier in sight. All the tents and carts that had filled the forest were gone, only flattened grass and churned up dirt left behind.

It seemed far too quiet now. Even as they entered the city, there was a noticeable change in how busy it was, or rather how _quiet_ it was. There were still people around, it was by no means a ghost town, but the concern for the army’s safety was at the forefront of everyone’s mind.

As was their king’s safety, the one who leads and protects them before himself. Hinata got several glances from the people as they rode through, knowing and sympathetic smiles directed his way. It was almost like they knew of his worry, that they knew he hadn’t had the chance to bid Tobio farewell and it ate away at him.

“So what’s the plan?” Nishinoya asked as the fortress came into view. “We ask Inuoka about this white dog?”

Hinata nodded, but the mention of Kyoutani still bugged him. “I…I want to know why Kyoutani hasn’t gone with them.”

“Good luck.” Nishinoya remarked. “He won’t talk to anyone about anything.”

Hinata knew this all too well, the first few nights at Kēpu yōsai had taught him that Kyoutani didn’t like talking about his past. Yet there was a difference between not talking about it because it wasn’t relevant and hiding something.

“I’m going to go and see him.” Hinata declared as they halted at the turning circle outside of the stables. Usually Kindaichi was there to greet them but today he was not, evidently, he had gone with Tobio as a young girl came to greet them in his place.

Hinata didn’t bother with pleasantries or even bothering to freshen up as he strode into the fortress. Hokubujōsai felt eerie without Tobio around, whilst there were still many servants and a few highly thought of merchants lingering around keeping the kingdom in check, it felt empty.

He made it as far as the throne room before literally bumping into Inuoka.

“Ah, I heard you had returned.” He smiled. “And…that you had things?”

Hinata wasn’t really focusing on the tablet and all that stuff, he wanted to go and talk to Kyoutani. However Inuoka didn’t seem likely to let him go now, and as soon as he found out about the vault, he was going to keep Hinata tied up in conversation for hours.

“I mean, yes, but I need to talk to Kyoutani.” Hinata replied. “I-I don’t mean to be rude! I just, need to talk to him.”

As he expected, Inuoka was confused. “Kyoutani? He’s not here right now, he’s gone to…patrol the northern border, I think. I know Aoi left with him.”

Hinata frowned slightly. “Huh.”

“He’ll be back at sundown.” Inuoka smiled. “So until then…?”

By this point Kenma and Nishinoya had caught up and carrying with them, the tablet, circlets and a few books from the vault. Inuoka’s eyes lit up as he saw the leather-wrapped packages and eagerly waved them to follow. Hinata was left with little choice but to follow.

The three of them, plus Lev, followed Inuoka back to his quarters. Moniwa glanced up at their entrance with a warm smile. It made sense for him to be here still but for Hinata it was a relief, the scholar could prove vital in explaining all the weird tablet stuff in half the time it took last time.

They set the tablet down on the central table. Inuoka raised his eyebrows at the glowing runes. For a moment he was speechless. And then the questions started. Hinata let Kenma and Nishinoya explain it in simple terms to the others; that for reasons unknown to them there was a vault under Kēpu yōsai and Hinata was able to open it. Which then led to an explanation about the scroll, Hinata being able to read an old language, and then finally the tablet.

Inuoka’s expression had changed from curious, to puzzled, outright confused and then finally settling on thoughtful. Moniwa drank in all the information being dumped on them without saying a word.

“So, yeah, any idea what this is?” Nishinoya pointed at the tablet.

Inuoka scratched his head. “It’s possibly an old talisman. Something used centuries ago to communicate with the gods but…” he shook his head. “I’ve only heard rumours of things. “It could be an old version of a runestone, or even something carved for a specific ritual. House Kageyama’s previous court mages might’ve known more.”

“But it’s old as fuck.” Nishinoya reiterated, much to Kenma’s joy.

“Yes, I guess.” Inuoka ignored the manner of speaking and glanced to Hinata. “Do you know anything beyond what you’ve told them?”

Hinata shifted his weight from foot to foot. He knew it was capable of being used in time travel rituals but he certainly wasn’t going to say that. “I uh…I guess Hēishān wants me to use it for something…”

Inuoka took the suggestion at face value. “It’s possible that your predecessor made it.”

“He’s not—”

“Hinata,” Inuoka cut him off, gesturing to the jacket he was wearing. “Tobio gave you that jacket. And you might not realise it, and he might not have said it, but he was basically giving you the title of House Kageyama’s Aura Mage.”

“I told him that already, well,” Nishinoya shrugged, “it’s either that or Tobio is trying to court him.”

“Knock it off.” Kenma uttered. “Back to the point; if the last mage to wear that jacket also made this tablet, then the Battle of the Black Mountain is the key.”

Hinata was still reeling from being told that he had been given a title without asking for it. He wasn’t sure he wanted a title but without Tobio around to clarify, he had to push that all to one side for now.

Could Yukio have made that tablet? Why would he go to the trouble of making it? What was it even for? Nothing in his journal mentioned it, so was it just an afterthought before the battle?

“Did you find anything about the white ghost dogs?” Inuoka asked.

Kenma smiled, looking to Hinata. “Well there’s a theory now.”

They took considerably less time to explain their working theory that there was a descendant of Queen Wakana around but without any further sightings of the dog, they were at a loss. Moniwa hummed in thought as Hinata finished explaining what Hēishān had said on the matter.

“Someone who isn’t allied with anyone.” He thought aloud. “That could be a lot of people—”

“Yeah, hence our problem.” Hinata sighed.

Before any further questions could be aired, the roar of a dragon signalled a certain someone’s return. Hinata took advantage of the lull in conversation to excuse himself. He could’ve asked Inuoka why Kyoutani remained, but why do that when he could ask the man himself. Lev trotted after him as he made his way downstairs.

The sliding panels in the throne room were open, confirming to Hinata that Kyoutani had returned. He wasted no time in ascending the two floors to reach the dragon tamer's door. He knocked before letting himself in; the large scaled beast he knew as Aoi stared at him, as if judging his intentions.

Kyoutani appeared to be in the backroom, door slightly ajar. He didn’t wait to be invited, Hinata approached the door and slid it open. It was a small room, barely big enough to be classed as anything other than a cabin on a ship.  A single bed was shoved against a wall, a small chest of drawers stood next to it with several candles in varying states of melting atop it.

But what caught Hinata’s attention was the large banner hung across the far wall; It was mostly white but with a yellow stripe spanning it, layered on top of the stripe was the silhouette of a white dog.

The same white dog that was in the crypts beneath the Blue Palace.

At the sound of his entrance, Kyoutani had wheeled around to see Hinata’s gaze on the banner.

“Get out.” He stated, not waiting more than a mere moment before shoving Hinata back into the larger room. He stepped forward and slammed the door shut behind him. “You saw nothing.”

Hinata swallowed. Lev’s fur was stood on end as Aoi seemed ready to strike at a single command.

“So that’s why you’re not fighting.” Hinata murmured, locking eyes with Kyoutani. “Because it’s House Oikawa.”

Kyoutani didn’t hesitate, reaching out and striking Hinata across the face with his hand. His cheek stung at the impact and he reeled back but the reaction only fuelled his defiance.

“Why else would use refuse?”

Kyoutani scowled at him. “You don’t know anything. So don’t try to preach at me.”

“You won’t fight because you hate Tooru’s family.”

“Stop assuming shit.”

“Then tell me otherwise.” Hinata stated. His entire body was shaking with fear, but he had somewhat been expecting such a reaction. Admittedly, finding out Kyoutani was the white dog he had been searching for wasn’t part of his plan but he wasn’t going to back down now.

“I’m not fighting because I’m not the one who started this stupid fucking war.” Kyoutani glared at him. “Just because Tooru’s family are bloodthirsty tyrants doesn’t mean everyone else has to be dragged into it.”

“So you _do_ hate them.”

Kyoutani didn’t deny it. “Why do you care anyway? I’m one person, not an entire fucking royal house.”

Hinata inhaled sharply. “Because the Hounds of Frost are rallying.”

The statement made Kyoutani’s scowl falter. It clearly meant something to him as he clicked his tongue. “Right. So you think some folk tale from two generations ago is coming true?”

“Given everything _else_ , yes.” Hinata replied. “Someone saw one of them in this city!”

“I heard reports of a ghost dog, not a hound of frost.”

“Lev saw it.” Hinata spoke before realising the implications. “At least…”

Kyoutani didn’t seem to want to know the details. “Well, I haven’t. Until I have, I’m not going to believe there’s any reason for me to partake in Tooru’s lunatic plan.”

“But Hēishān—”

“I don’t care what the supposed protector of Tobio’s family says,” Kyoutani cut him off. “He’s not my guardian spirit, I don’t have to listen to him.”

Sensing this was as far as Hinata was going to get, he huffed. His cheek was still stinging at the slap he received. “Fine. I just hope they don’t appear too late.”

He turned and left, Lev trotting after him. He closed the door on Kyoutani’s quarters and started down the stairs. The confrontation had gone far from smoothly, but at least he knew who he had to convince now.

Now he just needed to figure out how to get the hounds of frost to make an appearance.

“You could just conjure an ice wolf.” Lev remarked as they paused in one of the hallways.

“No…no it needs to be the real deal.” Hinata sighed.

“Maybe the kirin will help?”

Hinata shook his head. “This isn’t…” He sighed again. “Take me to where you saw it, the dog.”

Lev tilted his head to one side. “The smithy’s?”

“Maybe if I’m there…it’ll come back?”

Lev considered the prospects before thrashing his tail from side to side. “It’s worth a shot.”

Hinata nodded, flashing Lev a smile. He still felt uncertain about how he was going to handle this situation, but if Kyoutani was the last piece of the puzzle, then he had to throw everything he could at it. If he failed, then the entire southern part of the realm could be at risk. However even if he succeeded in this part, Hēishān had mentioned trials ahead. What else was there in store for him? How many more split-second decisions would he have to make?

He let out a heavy sigh. He needed to keep calm, he needed to rely on instincts and careful considerations. He needed to rely on his friends to pull through.


	54. A Pact With The Dead

**LIV**

**A Pact With The Dead**

Daichi hadn’t been this far north before. The wilderness beyond the border seemed unforgiving; very few trees and shrubs grew, those that did were twisted and battered by the strong gales that blew in from the western coast. As they reached the point where Tobio had ordered them to set up camp, he felt further away from home than ever before. Kuroo came to stand beside him in the fading light of day, his gaze turned to the northern mountains.

“They’re not here yet,” Kuroo said, “which is good.”

“I suppose.” Daichi replied. “Gives Tooru time to get here.”

“His scouts arrived a short while ago, they said he’ll be here in two days.”

Daichi nodded. Tobio would be here in three. He’d be lying if he said he was looking forward to the two kings being together again. Despite the alliance, it was well-known amongst those closest to Tobio that he wasn’t exactly happy about being dragged into this. But he was a man of his word, just as Daichi was.

“So, until they get here I suggest we send one or two scouts out to see what the land is like; if it’s like a bog out there or if it’s dry as a bone. We need to know if there are any pitfalls as well.”

Kuroo nodded. “I’ll get Yamamoto to send some of his men.”

“Any news from—”

“None. Nothing from anyone.” Kuroo quickly replied. “As far as we know, Kiyoko and Tanaka are still giving chase.”

Daichi rubbed his face. This was almost his worst nightmare. He kept his thoughts to himself as Kuroo’s gaze on the mountains didn’t yield.

“Y’know, if you had told me four years ago that we’d be stood here waiting for a battle to happen…” Kuroo remarked, shaking his head as he looked to Daichi. “I’d have said you were crazy.”

There was a half-smile from Daichi. “Well, if you’d told me we’d have our own fort and be basically allies with not one but two kings…I’d have said the same.”

Kuroo chuckled, reaching out and clapping Daichi on the shoulder. “We’ll get through this Daichi, just like we get through everything.”

“With a whole heap of luck and sass?” Daichi offered, making Kuroo laugh harder.

“Well that and having a strong leader at the helm.”

Daichi dismissed Kuroo’s remark, thinking he was just kidding around, but when Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder tightened.

“I mean it,” Kuroo reiterated, “without you, we’d still be scraping by and getting pissed every night. We wouldn’t have saved Kiyoko, we wouldn’t have gotten Kunimi pardoned, heck I would’ve torn the entire Brotherhood apart with my own stupid…” he trailed off. “When it felt like the darkest days of the Brotherhood, you were always there to pull us back together.”

“Well it wasn’t just me.”

“No, but look at us right now; Suga’s been kidnapped and instead of abandoning the Brotherhood to rescue him yourself, you sent two others who you trust to get it done and _then_ you march all the way up here because you gave Tobio your word.” Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. “As much as the guild was my idea, you’re the one who's stepped up and lead from the front, even if you doubt yourself in the process.”

Daichi didn’t say anything, shaking his head but not objecting to Kuroo’s sentiments.

“I’m not stood here right now just because I believe Tooru and Tobio are right, I’m stood here because you’re one of my best friends and I’m not about to let you charge into battle alone, not after all the times you’ve pulled me out of the fire.”

Daichi could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He wasn’t the sentimental sort but Kuroo’s words were digging deep. “Y-Yeah.” He reached up and covered Kuroo’s hand with his own. “And I’m glad you’re here too.”

“When this is all over, if you don’t get some form of recognition from either of those brats, I’ll personally raise hell.”

There was a stifled laugh from Daichi as Kuroo retracted his hand. The night was drawing in slowly, painting the sky a vibrant purple colour. It looked to be a cloudless sky above them as they returned to the camp that was being set up; the scouting party from Tooru’s kingdom had already mixed with Tobio’s men, giving a promising sign that although they were from different and previous warring kingdoms, against this threat of the north, they were unified.

Daichi could at least breathe a little easier knowing that both kings were on their way, that the lack of an army staring down at them meant there were a few more days before their date with destiny would arrive.

 

* * *

 

When the blacksmith opened the door of his workshop to Hinata, he was understandably confused. Though as his eyes set upon the jacket, he seemed to understand at least part of the reason Hinata was there. He allowed Hinata and Lev into the workshop, pointing out the area of the room that his father had seen the ghostly dog.

Looking around the room, Hinata couldn’t feel anything abnormal. It was a smithy’s workshop. Lev trotted over to where he had seen the dog, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. Hinata politely asked the blacksmith to leave them for a moment, to which he obliged, shutting the door behind him as he left.

“So, it just appeared?” Hinata asked.

“Yep, just here.” Lev sat down.

The air felt calm, like any ordinary room. Hinata took his hands out of his pockets and waited to see if anything weird began to happen. When nothing did, he hummed loudly.

“Hēishān?” He asked aloud. “Can you tell me anything?”

There was silence for a few moments before a familiar presence became noticeable.

“ _She was here, but now she is not._ ”

“Less cryptic?”

“ _The dog Lev saw has moved on, closer to her target as ordered by her master_.”

“Would that master happen to be Kyoutani?”

Hēishān didn’t reply for a few moments. “ _No, for her master is beyond the grave._ ”

That alarmed Hinata. “The queen? Wait she’s dead how—”

“ _Talk to Shirabu._ ”

And with that, Hēishān was gone. Hinata was left with half a mystery once again. Except this time he wasn’t going to sit around thinking for three days. He beckoned Lev to follow him outside. He thanked the blacksmith for his time and immediately made his way back towards the fortress.

The others were still in the mage quarters when he burst in and demanded Inuoka get a portal to the Blue Palace activated.

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” Inuoka refused to budge as Hinata threw his hands up in mild frustration.

“I just need to talk to Shirabu.” He replied. “Please.”

It wasn’t really the answer Inuoka had asked for but after he glanced to Kenma for help and received a shrug in reply, he complied with Hinata’s wishes on the condition he explained everything. It was a doable compromise for Hinata, so he agreed, babbling out the whole ‘Kyoutani is a descendant of Queen Wakana’ to them and getting the mixture of surprised and confused that he had felt staring at the banner.

“Wait wait wait,” Nishinoya pinched the bridge of his nose, “so Kyoutani won’t fight because it’s House Oikawa, the same family that killed his…grandmother? Great grandmother?”

“I guess?” Hinata shrugged, watching Inuoka unroll the parchment that contained the portal to the Blue Palace. “He wasn’t exactly in a chatting mood when he slapped me.”

“He slapped you?!”

Hinata waved off Nishinoya’s concern. “I’m fine.”

The portal’s surface shimmered as Inuoka waved a hand over it and commanded it to show him the Blue Palace. Hinata chewed on his lip as they waited for Shirabu to answer. Seconds felt like minutes as the swirling mist didn’t reveal anything for several moments. He swallowed, he needed Shirabu to answer.

“What do you want?” Shirabu’s tone screamed irritation as the mists cleared. “Tooru’s just left, so if it’s that—”

Hinata cut him off. “I need you to go talk to Queen Wakana.”

Shirabu scowled. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Why should I?” Shirabu folded his arms across his chest.

Hinata narrowed his gaze at the other. “If you don’t,” purple wisps burst into existence around his fingers as he leaned on the table, “I will.”

Shirabu snorted. “Dude, what is so important? She’s been dead for—”

“I know! And I need to talk to her, to tell her that Kyoutani isn’t going to budge until he sees one of her hounds.”

This was completely out of left field for Shirabu. “What the fuck are you talking about? Kyoutani? Hounds?”

“I don’t have time to explain! The longer this takes, the more time is wasted and the worse things will get.”

Kenma had seen enough, he walked around the table and took Hinata by the wrist, avoiding the bright purple wisps that were orbiting his fingers. “Shoyo.” His soft but stern tone snapped Hinata away from arguing with Shirabu. “A word outside.”

With Kenma’s firm grip on his wrist giving him no option, Hinata complied. Once away from the portal and the others, Kenma let go of Hinata’s wrist and took him by the shoulders, forcing the other to look him in the eyes.

“I know this is stressful, that whatever destiny has been handed to you obviously has implications, but you can’t start yelling at people like that.”

Hinata scowled, trying to avert his gaze but Kenma abruptly brought a hand up to cup his face.

“Listen,” Kenma’s tone softened some more, “I understand you can’t tell me everything, but you can at least take the time to explain things better. Arguing and yelling at people who are just trying to wrap their heads around what’s happening isn’t going to help.”

“It’s just…so much has to be done and I’m only one person—”

“Then let us _help_. For god’s sake Shoyo,” Kenma huffed, “you remind me of Kuro so much sometimes…stubborn as fuck and determined to shoulder the burden all by yourself...”

Hinata chewed on his lip. He wasn’t even sure what he could ask Kenma to help with. He needed to talk to Queen Wakana and ask her what her hounds are doing, what Hēishān meant by ‘target’, what her role in all of this is.

“Okay,” he whispered before continuing in a more confident voice, “I need Shirabu to make contact with Queen Wakana to ask what these hounds of frost are, and why there’s one hunting Kyoutani.”

Kenma nodded. “Alright. I’ll handle it.”

Kenma took hold of Hinata’s hand and led him back into the mage quarters. The portal was still active and Shirabu was halfway through complaining about how hectic the departure of Tooru was when they returned. Kenma dropped Hinata’s hand and strode up to the portal, clearing his throat before addressing the situation.

“Kenjirou,” he smiled politely, “we would like you to go and talk to Queen Wakana.”

“I got that part,” Shirabu remarked, arms still folded across his chest, “why?”

“It’s our belief that these Hounds of Frost that her grave speak of are real and that one of them is hunting Kyoutani, who we suspect, given the presence of a certain banner in his quarters, is the sole descendant of the queen herself.”

It took a few moments for Shirabu to process the information, blinking a few times before he replied.

“If that’s true, then Kyoutani could theoretically challenge Tooru for his throne.”

Hinata hadn’t considered that angle. His alarmed expression was ignored by Kenma.

“Regardless,” Kenma continued, “it’s important we find out what this Hound of Frost is doing here.”

Shirabu seemed disbelieving as he ran a hand through his hair. “I dunno, talking to Tooru’s ancestors are one thing, but this queen—”

“Could be trying to take control from beyond the grave.” Kenma cut in. “And whilst this hound might be hunting Kyoutani, I doubt she’ll kill her heir.” Kenma bluntly put it. “If Kyoutani wants to really get revenge, he could strike now, especially given that Tooru is busy.”

It didn’t make sense to Hinata given what Hēishān had told him, but if it got Shirabu to agree, he’d go along with it.

Shirabu sighed loudly. “And I thought we had gotten rid of all the traitors and shit…” He regarded Kenma with mild irritation. “Fine. I’ll go talk to her.”

“I want to.” Hinata abruptly cut in, getting weird looks from everyone

“Thought you said there wasn’t any time to waste, and last I checked it was over a week’s ride to Tanishiti.” Shirabu scoffed.

Hinata swallowed. They had to find out about the portals sooner or later he supposed. He held his hand up and snapped his fingers, willing the void to burst into existence again. “I…uh…I can be there in a moment.”

“The void, huh.” Nishinoya remarked. “Got some more tricks up that sleeve of yours?”

Shirabu seemed baffled and very much done with the antics already. He threw his hands up in the air as he let out an exasperated noise. “Fine, do whatever freakish thing you can do.”

Hinata glanced at Lev. “You coming with?” Lev chirped, sitting down where he was stood. Hinata took that as a no. He shrugged, stepping forward and looking to Kenma. “Thanks, and …uh I’ll be back soon?”

Kenma didn’t let his confusion show as he smiled back. “We’ll be waiting.”

He looked at the portal, hoping that this wasn’t about to backfire before taking a running jump at it. He felt a surge of energy as he passed through the misty surface. Shirabu stepped to the side as he fell through the portal and into the quarters of Tanishiti. He lay on the floor for a few moments catching his breath and letting the room stop spinning.

“So, care to explain what the hell that was all about?” Shirabu asked, peering down at him.

“In short,” Hinata remained where he lay, “I read an old book in an old language and then this all happened.”

Something that he said made Shirabu’s eyes widen. “Old language? Like the old tongue?”

“Yeah.” Hinata blinked. “Never learnt it, just picked up some old text of Tobio’s and could read it.”

Shirabu slowly brought his hand up to his forehead. “Oh gods…”

“What?”

Shirabu was refusing to tell Hinata about how Iwaizumi had the same thing happen to him. “Nothing, nevermind. Let’s just go talk to this damn queen so you can leave me alone.”

Hinata sat up and peered up at Shirabu. “Aren’t you even curious at how Kyoutani is linked?”

Shirabu shrugged. “I imagine I’m about to find out anyway, come on, let’s just get going.”

There was a small flurry of activity as Shirabu gathered what he needed. Hinata got to his feet and checked himself over for any signs of injury whilst he waited. Once Shirabu was ready, the court mage led Hinata to the crypts. He was vaguely aware that Tooru’s ancestors wanted to see the king but it had slipped his mind until know.

“Have you ever found a weird like…arrangement of graves?” He asked Shirabu as they started down the steps. “Like, House Oikawa’s first king?”

Shirabu gave Hinata a suspicious glance. “Yes. Why?”

Hinata shrugged. “I had a weird dream about it.” He lied.

“Uh-huh.” Shirabu was starting to get the idea there was a lot going on that he wasn’t privy to and didn’t _want_ to be privy to. The questions and remarks that Hinata was coming out with were far too coincidental to be guesses. He figured he was better off not knowing and just getting Hinata as far away from him as possible.

They made it to the grave of Queen Wakana. Hinata felt the same old feeling in the air from the last time he was down here. The flaming torch illuminated the ornate decor laying atop the stone grave, the youthful figure of the former queen of the southern kingdom. He tried to put everything else out of his mind as Shirabu set the torch in a wall sconce and began drawing a circle on the stone floor.

If Queen Wakana wanted to help save the southern kingdom, then she must want Kyoutani to do something, right? Why else would she send a dog to him? Why else would Hēishān demand that Hinata get their house on his side?

Shirabu clapping his hands startled Hinata from his thoughts;

“Here me ancient ones, I invoke my right as court mage of House Oikawa to—”

A loud cackle echoed throughout the tunnel. Hinata watched as Shirabu sighed heavily.

“Yes, House Oikawa.” He stated again. “Queen Wakana, we wish to speak to you.”

The flaming torch flickered violently as a gust of icy cold wind blustered through the tunnel. Hinata swallowed as Shirabu stood at the circle, hands still pressed together.

“ _I have nothing to say to the likes of you_.” A female voice hissed.

“Completely understandable.” Shirabu bluntly stated. “Though he’s the one who really wants to talk to you,” he gestured to Hinata. “I’m just the poor sod who got dragged into this.”

Hinata stepped towards the circle that seemed empty. “Uh, hi?”

The chill in the air was noticeable as mists began to collect within the circle. He watched as they quickly rose up to take the form of a woman not much taller than Tanaka. Her face was remarkably detailed as she stood there, hands clasped in front of her, her youthful statue mimicked her misty appearance.

“ _Speak, mage of House Kageyama_.”

“H-How did you know?”

She raised an eyebrow. “ _You wear his regalia._ ” She gestured to the jacket. “ _And I know why you are here._ ”

Hinata felt all kinds of alarmed and curious. Shirabu didn’t say a word as he waited for Hinata to get his act together.

“Okay, well, why? Why is your hound in Tobio’s lands?”

“ _Because it is time my kin rose to his namesake._ ” She replied. “ _I let him hide away for long enough._ ”

So that confirmed that Kyoutani was indeed of Queen Wakana’s bloodline. “Well, maybe he doesn’t want it?”

She laughed, the cackle echoing once more off the stony walls. “ _We don_ _’t always want our destinies, surely you know that more than most? But they come knocking anyway, and they will sooner tear down doors than turn away._ ”

“So your hound is gonna hunt him down, then what do you want him to do?”

She straightened her posture, looking down her nose at him. “ _That is not your business._ ”

Hinata snorted, holding up his hands and letting all five elements take hold. As the purple wisps burst into existence, weaving around his fingertips, he tilted his head to the side.

“I think you’ll find it is, as the fate of the realm rests on my shoulders.” He kept his gaze on her as he started flexing his fingers, purple wisps climbed higher, intertwining with one another and beginning to take the shape of a dragon. “I have been told time and time again that five parties must unite against the north, that I and I alone must unite them.”

He clenched his hand into a fist, the purple dragon dissolving like smoke.

“So, your majesty, your house is the last of the five. What will it take to have you join us?”

She scowled. “ _You dare demand things of me? After what that brat_ _’s family did to me?_ ”

Hinata could see where Kyoutani got his hot-headedness from. “With all due respect, there are bigger issues here.”

“ _They turned the north against themselves, they caused this all to fall upon them and their family. Why should I ask my kin, my only heir, to fight alongside them?_ _”_

Hinata inhaled sharply. “Would you believe that your kin would actually take up the throne if Tooru was gone? Cause from what I’ve seen, he’s content living in Tobio’s rafters.”

Shirabu had to admit, Hinata was being very gutsy in talking to this queen in such a manner. He admired the courage, even if he could argue it was stupid to be so defiant.

“ _And if he did fight alongside them, would Tooru honour his efforts? Would my family name be restored to one of glory? No. Because that brat doesn_ _’t know honour and loyalty unless it’s to himself._ ”

“That’s a lie.” Hinata argued, fists clenching. “Sure, he might not be the best, but he’s not like his ancestors.” The memories of Tooru pardoning Kunimi sprang to mind, then how the king was determined to make things right with Tobio after Tsukishima threatened everything. Even now as the armies travelled northward, he was thinking of how to uphold promises he made, words kept to others.

“ _You know nothing_.”

“Then tell me what happened!” Hinata snapped. “Tell me why you loathe them so much!”

Queen Wakana glared at him, but there was something else in her gaze, almost admiration. “ _His grandfather murdered me in cold blood because he disapproved of my friendship with the Northern Kingdom. He cut me down in front of my daughter . He then turned on her._ ” She recounted in a low tone. _“Kentarou only survived because of a quick-thinking serving girl who stole him away and escaped to the north._ ”

Shirabu’s eyes were wide as he heard this first-hand. This was not what the records said happened but there was a chilling feeling running down his back. The way she spoke of this event left no doubt in his mind that it was the truth.

“ _He was barely two summer_ _’s old. He could’ve easily been killed by the chieftain - a member of the Emerald Bloods. But she showed mercy, compassion even. She raised him as her own. She raised him to know what happened and that House Oikawa was to not be trusted. And then she let him go when he wanted to._ ”

Hinata could now understand why Kyoutani didn’t want to fight. Not only would he be allying with the family that killed his, but he would be fighting against his former adoptive family.

“So…” Hinata quickly pieced it together. “The hound?”

“ _Creatures that used to serve me and still do. They kept an eye on him for me. They are both living and dead. One has been sent to remind him of where he came from and his duty._ ”

Hinata was going to have a hard time here, he could tell. But he couldn’t give up just because it seemed all for nought.

“But the north aren’t the same as they were, surely you can see that?”

“ _I see a chieftain ready to enact revenge in my name._ ”

“But that’s not what you wanted! You wanted peace, and this is far from it.”

“ _Do not preach my words—_ ”

“As Aura Mage of House Kageyama, I will personally ensure that should Kyoutani fight for us and help broker peace, your family name will be restored to the glory it deserves.”

Shirabu was caught off guard by the outburst. He didn’t know Hinata had an actual title now nor that he apparently had that power. But then he realised what was happening, Hinata was partly bluffing. Tooru would be the only person able to grant such a feat after all. No matter how much power Hinata had over Tobio, Tooru was the one he’d need to approach about it.

“ _Those are big promises you are making Shoyo._ ” Queen Wakana seemed intrigued. “ _Are you sure you want to enter such a pact?_ _”_

Hinata snorted. “It would not be my first. _”_

She raised an eyebrow again. “ _Very well._ ” She snapped her fingers. From the walls around them, icy mist began to form, soon they found themselves surrounded by apparitions of large hounds; their eyes were black as the night sky as they stared at Hinata like they were measuring his soul’s worth.

“ _Shoyo of House Kageyama, do you hereby promise to restore the name of House Kyoutani to its former glory, to ensure future generations know of our legacy, in exchange for our alliance in the upcoming battle?_ ”

Hinata glanced around at the hounds that stared at him without yielding. He met her gaze again. “I do. _”_

She smiled for the first time. “ _We accept these terms. Should you break your promise, the hounds will hunt you down and reap your soul as forfeit._ ”

He wasn’t aware that would be a clause, but he nodded anyway. She snapped her fingers and the hounds began to howl. Shirabu covered his ears as they continued as they faded from sight. The howling faded slowly afterwards as if the pack had left down the tunnel.

“ _House Kyoutani; Hear our Howls that Haunt the Ages._ ” She stated. “ _Kentarou will be informed by the time the sun rises again. Good luck Shoyo, and do not forget what you have promised._ ”

She snapped her fingers again and her misty form dissipated, leaving Hinata and Shirabu to process what just happened. As the cold air seeped away, Shirabu let out a nervous laugh.

“Well, I’m sure glad you’re the one who made that pact and not me.”

Hinata swallowed. “Y-Yeah…”

“Kenma’s gonna flip when he hears about this.”

If ghostly hounds tearing his soul from his body didn’t scare the shit out of him, Kenma’s reaction to this entire situation sure did.

“I need to get back.”

“Yes you fucking do.” Shirabu snorted, laughing again. “Oh gods above Hinata, you sure know how to handle things.”

He wasn’t listening to Shirabu’s remarks as they left the crypts, he was trying to figure out how to explain all of this to Kenma without getting lectured about making pacts with spirits.

Crossing through the portal again, he was quickly bombarded with questions. He shook his head and met Kenma’s gaze.

“I uh, might’ve done something you’re really gonna disapprove of.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“I made a pact with Queen Wakana that if I don’t honour, my soul’s gonna get eaten by hounds.”

Kenma blinked slowly. “Shoyo,” he said quietly, “what the fuck?”


	55. House Kyoutani

**LV**

**House Kyoutani**

Tooru let out a sigh of relief as his gaze fell upon the rows of tents already pitched in the ground. The orange dragon of House Kageyama flew proudly in the wind. He was quick to meet up with Daichi and Kuroo, to find out what Tobio’s plan was, how quickly he’d be able to get there.  As his own forces began to settle, their numbers looked much more promising than on parchment.

“So Tobio should be here within two days.” Daichi finished. “He would’ve left a few days after us.”

Tooru nodded, glancing down at the map of the wilderness that the scouts had hastily inked up. There were several hills marked up, a small creek that ran through some of the long grass and the jagged coastline that dropped off in some places but gently sloped in others.

“And has there been any sight of the north?” Tooru asked.

Daichi and Kuroo exchanged a glance. “We sent Keiji out with a scout earlier.” Kuroo replied. “They’re due back soon.”

“Last check yielded nothing.” Daichi added as Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “But we’re not ruling out an ambush.”

“Very well.” Tooru sighed. “Let us know as soon as you hear anything…” he glanced around, he had seen Bokuto hard at work cleaning and maintaining armour, but he hadn’t seen any other members of the Brotherhood. “Is it just you four? No Kiyoko?”

There was a more uncertain glance exchanged before Kuroo explained the unfortunate situation that had evolved back in Tobio’s kingdom. Tooru and Iwaizumi listened silently, waiting for Kuroo to finish before saying anything.

“So she went south to rescue him?” Iwaizumi clarified, getting a nod from Kuroo. “And this…ship is supposedly an ally?”

“Tobio seemed to think so.” Daichi replied. “The Wolves said they’d help if they could.”

Tooru shook his head. “Well, let’s hope they manage to get here. She’s a good warrior…”

Both guild leaders smiled at the remark. Daichi excused himself from the conversation, not quite wanting to take part in speculation. He found himself being followed by Iwaizumi. He kept walking until he was on the fringes of the encampment, he halted, letting the other catch up.

“So, you sent your best warrior after your best friend instead of keeping her close.” Iwaizumi remarked, he wasn’t being condescending or even judgemental, it was merely an observation as he halted by Daichi’s side. His armour caught the light, the red phoenix appeared to glisten in the sun.

“It was either her or me.” Daichi replied.

“Was it really,” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “something tells me that if it had been her who got taken, it would’ve been Suga sent to retrieve her.”

“Possibly.” Daichi met Iwaizumi’s gaze. “What’s your implication?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, looking out over the wilderness. “She made an impression on me when I saw her again after everything, when she rocked up to the palace with Kunimi and argued he was innocent…” He smiled at the memory. “She’s one of a kind; strong-willed but kind-hearted. Dangerous, but…” he paused, searching for the word, “loyal.”

“Loyal.” Daichi repeated. “She’d like to hear you say that.”

Iwaizumi chuckled slightly. “Is that right?” He let out a heavy exhale. “Loyalty doesn’t come without challenges, sometimes to be loyal means to give up part of yourself for the cause, sometimes even your life.”

Daichi didn’t really want to have _this_ conversation, but he let Iwaizumi continue.

“I didn’t want to say this in front of him,” he turned to face Daichi, extending his hand, “but Tooru thanks you, for everything you’ve done both as a Brotherhood and as a leader.”

Daichi looked at this extended hand, the gesture seemed oddly formal for the situation.

“Does he now,” Daichi remarked, “and after all this, you’re offering me a handshake?”

Iwaizumi seemed puzzled until Daichi took his hand and abruptly pulled him into a half-hug. A strong hand patted Iwaizumi’s back so hard he felt his armour rattle.

“Don’t talk like you’re gonna die out there.” Daichi remarked quietly as he held Iwaizumi. “Doubt leads to hesitation. Hesitation leads to mistakes.”

As they separated, Iwaizumi gave Daichi a knowing smile. “Sounds like you’ve given that lecture a few times.”

“Only a few, to every member of the Brotherhood who fights.” Daichi shrugged.

“Words to live by.” Iwaizumi glanced out again at the wilderness. For a moment he froze, trying to work out what he was seeing. Two riders were making their way towards them at speed. Daichi didn’t seem alarmed as he recognised one of them as Akaashi.

“He’s got news.” Daichi stated, turning to walk back towards the main tent. Iwaizumi was about to ask how the other knew that but thought better of it as he followed instead.

True to Daichi’s assumption, Akaashi did have news. He didn’t seem rattled, but he certainly didn’t seem calm.

“We saw two banners,” he explained to the current leadership, “a red fish and two blue blades crossed over one another.”

Tooru glanced down at his notes. “Sharks and Blades.” He stated. “Warriors.”

“Any others?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi shook his head. “Not yet. But I think we should send more scouts out this evening.”

“Agreed,” Tooru nodded, “I’ll send Tora. In the meantime, we should refine our formations. I guess Tobio might have his own ideas but I know my numbers.”

With the knowledge that the armies of the north were on their way, they just needed Tobio to arrive. Then the real trial would begin.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was still trying to grapple with the sheer idiocy that Hinata had demonstrated. Shirabu was little help as he recounted the entire chain of events from his end of the portal as if it was just idle court gossip.

“So yeah, he entered a pact to reinstate House Kyoutani as a noble family.” Shirabu finalised, nailing the point home for the fourth or fifth time since Hinata got back.

“Please tell me there’s no time limit on this.” Kenma sighed.

“Wakana gave no indication there was.” Shirabu shrugged. “But I wouldn’t test her patience…”

Kenma rubbed his face. This was the final shred of his sanity slipping from him. He could put up with the likes of Hēishān binding Hinata to tasks and destiny, but Hinata went almost out of his way to get himself into this particular mess.

And he couldn’t take it anymore.

As soon as he had gotten back, Hinata had stated he wanted to be alone and had left the quarters. The others had listened to Shirabu’s account in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. None of them could figure out what was worth entering such a pact with a dead queen. Clearly whatever possible future Hēishān had shown Hinata made it seem like the only option.

Kenma was adamant this would be the last.

He excused himself and left the room. He wasn’t sure where Hinata would go, but that didn’t stop him searching. He asked any servant he came across and eventually he found Hinata behind the fortress just past the treeline of the forest.

At first neither said anything. Kenma noticed the redness around Hinata’s eyes and the laboured breathing. As annoyed as he was, he wasn’t going to completely fly off the handle at the other.

“Shoyo.” He murmured.

“I know.” He replied quickly. “It-It was stupid.” He hastily wiped at his eyes. “It was stupid and now I gotta deal with it.”

Kenma shook his head. “Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea?” He stepped closer. “Making a pact with a dead queen? Are you insane?”

A weak sob left Hinata. “I know! I know, I know…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Kenma repeated. “Look, you must _really_ need Kyoutani on your side, because from where we’re all standing, you’ve just done the unthinkable.”

“Yes.” Hinata nodded. “Yes I do. Because without him, it’s all gonna…it’s gonna…”

“Gonna what?”

“People will die.” Hinata stated, sniffing loudly. “I…I’ve seen it all Kenma.” His hands were shaking as he kept wiping away the tears that streamed down his face. “I saw them…”

Purple wisps broke out between his fingers. Kenma flinched, not sure what to do. Hinata’s eyes widened as he noticed the sudden presence of his magic. Images flashed in his mind from before; the battlefield, the bleak sky overhead, Kuroo’s body lying on the ground.

_“Do not lose yourself to the void._ ” A voice echoed.

He swallowed. He had to get a hold of himself. What was done was done. Queen Wakana wasn’t going to lift the pact now. He took several deep breaths, swallowing the sobs that threatened to escape.

“Okay.” He panted, wiping his eyes again. “Yeah. Yeah it was dumb but whatever, I’ll…I’ll handle it later.”

Kenma was more confused than ever as Hinata straightened his posture.

“Shoyo you have to tell me what—”

“No.” Hinata shook his head. “You can’t. I can’t tell you.”

“You’re fucking—” Kenma’s eyes were wide as he finally let the frustration show. “Shoyo you are near killing yourself with this. I can’t let you do this alone.” He closed the gap between them again, taking Hinata by the shoulders. “Tell me. Tell me what the fuck was so important that you went and made a pact with her?”

Hinata looked near tears again as Kenma’s demeanour didn’t falter. Every fibre of his being told him that he couldn’t say it, that Kenma couldn’t know what happened. Even if he dressed it up as a dream of what ‘might’ happen, he couldn’t do that to Kenma, not right now.

“I can’t.”

Kenma slowly closed his eyes, letting his head hang slightly as he released Hinata’s shoulders. “I want to help, it’s…it’s unfair that you’re doing everything.” He glanced up again. “You heard me and Yuu, we want to help.”

Hinata shook his head. “It’s my burden to carry.” He whispered. “Hēishān told me to tell no-one.”

Kenma could see that whilst Hinata was obviously torn up about _something_ , he wasn’t going to let slip just what that was. For that, he had to be impressed.

“Alright.” Kenma sighed. “Just promise me one thing Shoyo.”

“What?”

“When you’ve averted whatever tragedy you’re destined to, tell me what the other outcome was.”

Hinata swallowed. He wasn’t sure if he could promise that. Yet, seeing Kenma’s solemn expression made the decision easy.

“I promise.”

Kenma weakly smiled. “Okay…” he breathed. “So, I guess this means your next stop is Kyoutani?”

Hinata nodded. “She said by the next time the sun rises…so dawn.”

“Let’s hope for all our sakes that he’s going to listen to this hound she’s sent.”

 Hinata hadn’t entertained the idea that Kyoutani would ignore the entity of a dog visiting him. In his mind it wasn’t going to happen. That didn’t stop him sending Lev upstairs that evening to keep a lookout.

As the rest of Hokubujōsai slept that night, Lev was crouched by the door that led to Kyoutani’s quarters. His dragon Aoi was fast asleep, low rumbles could be heard through the sliding door as Lev sat in wait. The fortress was quiet, with only a handful of people still living in it, there were a lot fewer noises made. The weather outside was calm, no gales or rainstorms to speak of.

Lev kept himself awake by watching a spider spin its web in one of the windows, the moonbeams highlighting the silvery cobwebs as the spider danced back and forth in its intricate task. As boring as this task was, he was happy to be doing something useful again.

The instructions were simple; keep watch for the hound to come. All Hinata needed to know was whether Kyoutani was visited like the dead queen stated and if he accepted his ‘duty’.

As the spider continued to dance in the moonlight, Lev heard the creaking of floorboards below. The air began to feel cold as slow, steady footsteps began to close in on the stairs. He twitched his tail as he waited. Glancing down between the floorboards, he saw a silvery glow pass by. His fur stood up on end as the footsteps began to ascend the stairs.

Slowly, the silvery glow came into view as the large hound ascended the stairs. Lev swallowed, anticipating the hollow stare of the creature to set upon him. It halted at the door, tilting its head to glance in his direction. He didn’t feel in any immediate danger, it felt more like the hound could sense something odd about him.

He remained frozen in place as a spectral paw clawed at the bottom of the door. The door abruptly slid open as if propelled by an unseen hand. The noise woke Aoi up, her beady red eyes fixing on the visitor. She didn’t move, neither did the hound.

Lev was curious if there were words being exchanged; beast to beast. Aoi remained curled up on herself, wings tucked in and tail wrapped around her body. The hound stepped into the room. Lev scuttled along after it, Aoi’s gaze flickered to him but she didn’t move. Either she was fearful, or understood the hound was not a threat. Lev hoped it was the latter. He watched as the hound slowly stepped up to the second door, it lowered its head to sniff at the bottom of it before clawing at it.

The door slowly slid open this time, Lev caught sight of the large banner that Hinata had seen before. The hound slowly moved into the small room, sniffing at the floor before sitting down in full view of Kyoutani’s bed. Lev remained where he was, not wanting to get caught up in whatever reaction Kyoutani was about to have.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Lev and Aoi were both watching the hound intently trying to gauge what the next step was when it opened its mouth and let out a low growl. There was a small noise from Kyoutani but nothing indicated he was awake yet. The hound growled again, louder this time.

“What?” Kyoutani’s irritated tone cut through the silence. “…what the…” His tone melted into a fearful one. “Oh fuck…” Lev heard the shifting of bedsheets and blankets before a blade was drawn. “Get the fuck out.”

Expecting to hear more growls, Lev startled when a different voice came from the hound’s direction.

“ _Her Majesty has a task for you, Kentarou._ ” It was a feminine voice, calm and collected like a priestess. “ _Someone has made a pact to restore your name to glory._ ”

“Uh-huh.” Kyoutani grunted, he seemed to understand what the creature wanted, not questioning the identity of the master who sent the hound. “A-And what if I don’t want glory?”

“ _Then you shall perish here and now_.”

The blunt nature alarmed Lev, he wasn’t the only one as Kyoutani seemed equally alarmed. “N-Now hold on, what kind of crazy bitch would order me dead? If I-I’m the only heir then I have to stay alive right?”

“ _Whether you are alive or not will not matter. The Hounds of Frost will ally with House Kageyama to ensure the pact is honoured._ ”

Lev flashed a glance to Aoi who despite her loyalty to her master, didn’t seem inclined to take on this hound in a fight.

Kyoutani didn’t seem impressed, sighing heavily as the hound stood up. “Fine! Fine, I’ll do…whatever she wants. But I’m not happy about this.”

“ _Her Majesty will be pleased. Ally yourself to House Kageyama as the mage requested and our side of the pact will be honoured._ ”

“Great.” Kyoutani uttered. “And I’m not being given any help with this? Just me and Aoi?”

“ _We will be with you. Just call us forth and we will hunt your enemies to their deaths._ ” The hound glanced at the banner before meeting Kyoutani’s gaze again. “ _Our Howls will Haunt the Ages._ ”

Before Kyoutani could object, the hound faded from sight, leaving behind four icy paw prints. Kyoutani got up immediately and paced out of the room, he spotted Lev on the floor and seized him by the scruff of the neck.

“Go tell your stupid friend that I want to talk to him,” he uttered, “ _now_.” He set Lev down and glared at him until he scampered away. It may have been the middle of the night, but it was clear that Kyoutani didn’t care if Hinata was asleep or not.

 

* * *

 

The absurdly early morning wakeup call hadn’t exactly thrilled Hinata and the others. But Lev’s panicked yowls were hard to ignore. Hinata instantly knew that something dramatic must’ve happened and allowed Lev to lead him up to the tower. Kyoutani was awake, and he looked irritated.

As soon as he saw Hinata, he pointed at him.

“You.” He uttered. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Me?” Hinata squeaked.

“Yes, you made some stupid pact with my grandmother.” Kyoutani was primed and ready to launch into his tirade. “And now she’s sent the family dogs on some fucking mission to get our noble status restored.”

“Ah.” Hinata pretended not to really understand why Kyoutani was annoyed. “Well, don’t you want nobility status?”

Kyoutani glared at him. “In that brat’s court? No.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Look, holding grudges for things that happened under completely different kings is going out of fashion really quickly!” He threw his hands in the air in frustration. “I’ve had this debate with Tobio already and he saw sense, why can’t you?”

“I’m not Tobio.” Kyoutani snapped.

“No, instead you’re a lonely dragon-tamer living in his freaking rafters!” Hinata wind-milled his arms to try and illustrate how crazy the idea was to him. “And now you’ve got a chance to strike out on your own, to make something good happen out of a bad situation!”

“You just don’t want your soul to get taken.”

“Damn right I don’t! And I also don’t want any of my friends to die.” Hinata shouted. “Because if you don’t take to that battlefield, they’re going to lose. There won’t be a southern kingdom left once the Serpents take over, there won’t be a House Oikawa to be mad at.”

Kyoutani seemed put out at Hinata’s yelling. He scowled as Hinata finished.

“I am one man,” he gestured to Aoi, “she is one dragon. Us alone aren’t going to tip the scales if shit goes wrong.”

“No, but if you take us mages to the battlefield, we will.”

“Mages? Now I’m convinced you’ve lost it.” He shook his head. “The Empire will have your heads.”

“They’re not involved in this battle, why should they care anyway?”

Kyoutani snorted, shaking his head again. “You’re fucking insane.”

“I’ve been told that plenty of times.” Hinata stepped forward. “But it comes with the title.”

“Aura Mage of House Kageyama.” Kyoutani remarked, pausing to think for a few moments before concluding Hinata was right to a degree, if Tobio and Tooru failed in this battle, there wouldn’t be a kingdom left, not as they know it anyway. “Fine. I’ll take you to the battlefield. I’ll…I’ll fight alongside Tobio. But only because you made a pact with Wakana and if I don’t honour it, I’ll have _my_ soul taken.”

Hinata allowed a smile to settle on his face as he extended his hand. “Glad to have you with us, House Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani eyed the hand, glancing to Aoi before taking it in a firm handshake. “Yeah…House Kyoutani, that’s us.”

“So, when do we leave?”

He seemed to think for a moment before replying; “Tomorrow at dusk. By then Tobio’s forces should be at the battlefield. We can sneak into the foothills and not be seen.”

Hinata nodded. Now all he had to do was convince the others to join in on this effort. He knew Kenma and Nishinoya were game, but Inuoka would prove harder to talk into breaking treaties.


	56. A Plan Of Action

**LVI**

**A Plan Of Action**

Tobio’s forces arrived as the midday sun was beating down. A refreshing breeze caught the banners and flags that hung around the encampment. He smiled in greeting to those he had sent ahead of him and the soldiers of House Oikawa that he passed. Yamaguchi and Asahi followed close behind as he sought out the large tent that Tooru and the Brotherhood were meeting in. Pulling back the entrance, he saw the map littered with markers.

“Ah, Tobio.” Tooru greeted at once, nodding as Tobio stepped up to the table. “The scouts just returned, we’ve got sightings of two more clans.”

“Bringing the number to five.” Daichi added.

“Who’s missing?” Tobio scanned the map. “The…Emerald Bloods?”

Tooru hummed. “Not entirely sure what they’re speciality is. You got any ideas?”

Yaku had followed the king in having left his horse with Kunimi. He heard the question and decided to answer for Tobio. “The letter we intercepted for that bitch Suzuki mentioned a ‘magical misadventure’.”

“Great.”

Tobio’s brow furrowed in thought. “Mages?”

“Doubt it,” Tooru shook his head, “potentially enchanted weapons?”

There were grim looks from everyone in the tent. Tobio shook off the bad news and started asking Tooru about formations. It became a more in-depth discussion about how many archers were present, how many horses could make up a charge, how they intended to deal with foul weather if it blew in from the coast. For the most part, Daichi and Kuroo sat back and allowed the talks to continue without their input, both of them finding the entire situation almost amusing; a year ago neither king would talk to the other, and now they were planning to fight with each other. Yaku left the tent after a while, stating he was going to see if Bokuto needed any help with armour maintenance.

Generals from both sides were called in to be given their orders, bringing the conversation to a close. Tooru dismissed his war council who had accompanied him; Lady Ise had remained in Tanishiti to watch over day-to-day proceedings, and only asked Iwaizumi to remain. Tobio waited for the lords to leave before sighing slightly.

“So.” He spoke quietly, glancing to Daichi and Kuroo before resting his gaze on Tooru, “we have a plan, do we know when we’re…going for it?”

Tooru didn’t reply at first, eyes roving over the map in front of him. “Takeshi hasn’t said anything. I’m guessing he’ll wait for us to make the first move.”

Tobio snorted. “Right.”

“We’re the ones who denounced him and called for a battle, so he’s naturally on the defensive.”

“And we’re just gonna sit here and wait?”

“Got any better ideas?”

Daichi cleared his throat, leaning forward in his seat. “Hastiness leads to mistakes,” he glanced at both of them, “but if you’re both ready and willing, we can send one of our own up there to…prompt movement.”

Kuroo side glanced Daichi, curious at what he meant by ‘prompt movement’. Both kings seemed equally curious at the idea, mulling it over before replying;

“If that’s something you’re willing to do.” Tooru smiled slightly. “Then you have my support.”

Tobio nodded. “Just don’t get yourselves killed.”

Daichi hummed in agreement. “I know someone who’s very good at keeping himself alive in sticky situations.”

Kuroo was now _really_ curious at who Daichi was talking about. He didn’t ask though as the two kings went back to discussing what to do at certain points in the battle ahead. Daichi excused himself to get some air, Kuroo followed him, intent on asking who Daichi was intending to send across to prompt a charge against them.

“Yaku.” Daichi shrugged as if it was obvious. “He’s quick, got fast reflexes, steady aim with a throwing knife. He’ll also hold his nerve long enough to strike a killing blow without endangering himself.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “And you reckon Yaku will…uh accept that?”

“Yeah.” Daichi hummed as he glanced up at the evening sky. “Because he’s the only one who can pull it off.”

Kuroo wasn’t going to argue with that. If anyone could pull off such a ballsy mission, it was the king of sass and stealth himself. Yaku may not be the most polite or the most kind of the brothers, but he could kill a man in seconds and duck under the arrows flying overhead all whilst riding on horseback. It was just how he had trained himself.

He followed Daichi through the tents towards where Bokuto had set up his little workshop. Blades and armour were lined up waiting to be seen to, the blacksmith was hard at work cleaning a battle-axe when Daichi asked where Yaku had gone, Bokuto gestured to a slight incline without a word. Atop the small hill, Yaku sat watching the mists roll in from the cove, he could pinpoint firelight and the shadows of banners being hoisted, but other than that he couldn’t see any sign of the army lying in wait.

He glanced up as Daichi and Kuroo approached, almost like he knew they were about to request something of him.

“How do you feel about riding out there and killing a few of them?” Daichi asked.

“As in, strike the first blow?” Yaku replied, hugging his knees as he went back to looking at the mist. “Sounds suicidal.”

“You could get a few arrows for your trouble, yeah.” Kuroo added.

Yaku laughed. “I’d say more than a few.”

“It’s either that, or we wait it out.”

Yaku hummed as he mulled it over. Waiting it out would be a smart way to handle it, however, waiting could make the soldiers antsy. Most of them were aware of the likelihood they weren’t going to survive this, making them hang around wouldn’t help their confidence. However, riding up and launching a lone attack would almost be riding straight to his death.

“I have a slightly different idea.” He murmured, standing up. “Rather than waiting for daylight to ride out, making myself a target for all five clans to aim at,” he turned to Daichi, “I’ll leave tonight, on foot.”

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked, not quite following.

“I’m much better as an assassin than a soldier.” Yaku replied with an air of confidence. “And I can move quieter by myself.” He gestured to the coastline. “I can sneak up the western ridge, the ocean will cover any noise I make. I’ll lie in wait until daybreak, then I’ll strike.”

Daichi had to admit, this wasn’t what he had in mind, but if Yaku was confident he could pull it off…

“And how will you get out before getting caught?” Kuroo interjected.

Yaku shrugged. “I’ll jump into the ocean?”

“You can swim?”

Yaku pouted. “Yes I can swim you—” He cut himself off. “I’ll be fine. Please, it’s got more chance of me living than just charging up there on horseback.”

After careful consideration, Daichi had to agree. “Okay. Then report to Tooru and Tobio before you head out.” He reached out and offered Yaku his hand. “Good luck.”

Yaku snorted, disregarding the hand and pulling Daichi into a hug. “You too.” He uttered. “And don’t show them any mercy.”

Daichi patted Yaku’s back. “You neither.”

Yaku pulled back and turned to Kuroo. “And don’t you get cold feet,” he remarked, “you find that son of a bitch Suguru, you run your sword through him.”

Kuroo snorted. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He extended his hand, Yaku once again ignored it and hugged Kuroo. The display of affection didn’t go unnoticed by either guild leader as Yaku pulled away and then started down the incline.

“…hugs from Morisuke, never thought I’d see the day.” Kuroo remarked once he was out of earshot.

“Don’t be an ass.” Daichi scolded. “…hopefully we’ll all make it out of this alive.” Kuroo nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere in the camp, Tobio was walking amongst his men with Yamaguchi by his side. He had been quietly greeting those he came across, listening to their fears about what awaited them and trying to alleviate them as best he could. It was no secret they faced greater numbers than their own, but he had to keep a brave face on.

He had done all he could to make sure they were ready, that he was ready. Mere days before setting out he ordered the best blacksmith in the city to adjust his grandfather’s armour to fit him; the deep orange plating stood out against the dark leathers that it was layered atop of. He felt exposed in areas due to the style, but he was assured that it was to keep his mobility smooth. The dragon that had been carved into the plating spoke of the family’s heritage, as did the sword hilt that was fashioned in the shape of a dragon’s head.

As he got to the edge of the camp, the cool evening air felt refreshing to his senses. Yamaguchi smiled as they came to a halt, far enough away from the camp to get some peace and quiet but close enough to not feel exposed.

“I still can’t believe this is happening.” Tobio sighed. “Going to battle.”

Yamaguchi sighed too. “I don’t think many of us can believe it.”

Tobio frowned. “I just wish I could’ve spoken to Shoyo one last time.”

“What would you have said?” Yamaguchi asked.

There was a pause as Tobio watched the rolling mists. “I would’ve said how thankful I was for everything he’s done, and how I wish he could be here now.” He met Yamaguchi’s gaze. “How if things were different, I would’ve liked to have spent more time with him.”

“I’m sure he knows.” Yamaguchi reached out and set a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “And he would be here if he could.”

Tobio huffed. “I just feel more—”

“You feel invincible when he’s around.” Yamaguchi finished. “We know.”

There was a slight rosy tint to Tobio’s cheeks as he looked down at the ground. “Yeah…”

“Well, once we win this battle, you can spend as much time with him as you want.”

“Once we win.” Tobio repeated. “Such optimism.”

Yamaguchi took him by the shoulders and made him look him in the eye. “We have to believe we can Tobio. If we don’t believe, then how can we expect our men to believe? How can we expect them to charge the foe if we don’t believe they can defeat them?” His smile faded as he continued. “Tobio, king of the Eastern Kingdom, Dragon of the East, you have to believe in yourself. Hinata isn’t here, but that doesn’t mean you can give up before this battle has really started.” He paused for a moment before saying one final thing; “What would Hinata say if he were here right now?”

Tobio laughed weakly. “Probably something about how I’m the king and I have a duty to my people…” he trailed off, imagining exactly how Hinata would say it; the fire in his eyes and defiance in his voice. The ride or die attitude he always approached trails with. “He’d say that I have a duty to myself to prove everyone what House Kageyama stands for.”

Yamaguchi nodded curtly. “Then keep that in mind as the sun rises in the morning.” He stated. “That you’re not just fighting for your kingdom, your people, but for yourself.”

As unexpected as the motivational speech was, Tobio appreciated it. He nodded, reaching out and gently putting a hand on the back of Yamaguchi’s head. He brought their foreheads together and let out a ragged breath. “Thank you, Tadashi, for everything.”

“Just honouring my oath.” Yamaguchi breathed. “As I always will.”

Tobio hummed in agreement. He felt honoured to have such good friends around him. It made the battle on the horizon just a bit more bearable.

 

* * *

 

“Absolutely not.” Inuoka said. “I am not leaving.”

Hinata let out a heavy sigh. “Inuoka, you can’t be serious, you’re gonna sit here and let our king and your friends fight but you don’t want to help?”

“The treaty forbids it.”

Kenma and Nishinoya hadn’t thought twice when asked, both immediately said yes to the idea. Moniwa was staying firmly out of this for now, stating he had no combat skills to speak of and he’d just get in the way. Inuoka, on the other hand, was adamant he wasn’t going to be breaking treaties.

“Well maybe the treaty is a load of bullshit.” Hinata argued. “It was written up because the Empire got spooked by a large dragon that _happened_ to be tamed by a mage.” He paced the mage quarters as he continued. “So why didn’t they ban _dragons_? Oh wait, it’s because they hate mages anyway.”

“You’re talking a load of—”

“Sense!” Hinata cut in. “Inuoka, you have to agree that the Empire hating mages must’ve had some influence.”

“Probably but whether it’s bullshit or not, it’s still signed by both kings at the time and the emperor.”

Hinata was frustrated beyond all belief. Kyoutani leaned against the door frame watching the argument escalate. He hadn’t seen Hinata get riled up at another mage before, it was interesting to watch.

“Tobio could _die_.” Hinata chose a new angle. “And you could help prevent that!”

“At the cost of my own life.” Inuoka replied. “Shoyo, that treaty states that any mage caught will be taken to the Empire. I doubt they’re gonna treat any of us like war heroes.”

Nishinoya stepped in between them, glancing at Hinata before focusing on Inuoka. “Hey, okay. I think it’s obvious you’re not changing your mind here.” He put up a hand to try and calm tensions. “So can I just ask one thing?”

“What.”

“Make us up another portal.” Nishinoya quietly stated. “At least we can keep you up to date with what’s happening once we get there.”

The abrupt cooling of the heated discussion left Hinata in mild shock. Inuoka nodded, seeking out a blank roll of parchment. Kenma took it as a cue to take Hinata outside. Neither said anything for a moment, Hinata let out several heavy sighs as he stood in the dusk. Purple streaks cut across the sky contrasting greatly with the white, snow-capped mountain peaks.

“He’s got his reasons, you need to respect that.” Kenma stated. “It sucks, but that’s how it’s shaping up to be.”

“I know. But…”

“But nothing. He’ll join us if he feels like it’s worth putting his life on the line for.”

“Everyone else is putting their lives on the line—”

“That’s their choice.” Kenma reiterated. “Shoyo, you’ve got who you could, just accept that this is how fate has fallen.”

As much as Kenma didn’t know it, he was right. Hinata exhaled heavily. He had denied fate once already by going back in time, he had done all he could to get others on board, to tip the scales in their favour, to outsmart anything the Serpents threw at them. He had done everything thinkable.

“Okay.” Hinata breathed. “You’re right.”

Kenma smiled. “I tend to be.”

Hinata laughed at that. “Hey, can you come with me to see the griffins?”

“Of course.”

After passing a message to a servant about their intentions should anyone ask for them, they left for the forest. The well-trodden path led them straight to the pool outside the cave. The lantern swung in the gentle breeze, iron chains creaking slightly. Hinata didn’t wait for permission, he stepped into the cave.

Atop the stone plateau, the kirin sat in all her regal glory. She regarded Hinata with a curious gaze as they halted in the cave.

“ _He has given you the regalia._ ” She remarked. “ _He makes a profound statement in the process._ ”

“The jacket? Yeah,” Hinata turned around so she could see the orange dragon, “Queen Wakana noticed it too.”

“ _Yes_ _…yes she did._ ” The kirin stood up, catching Hinata off guard. “ _You made a pact with her._ ”

“Uh…yes.” Hinata felt like he was about to be scolded.

“ _It will not be the last you make Shoyo. You have not avoided disaster yet._ ”

Hinata’s mood soured. “Huh…what…what do you mean?!”

The kirin looked to Kenma before looking back to Hinata. “Y _ou have done well so far, you_ _’ve rallied the pirates, House Kyoutani stands alongside the two kingdoms. You’ve convinced mages to break treaties. You’ve grown so much._ ”

Hinata sensed a but.

“ _There are two more trials ahead. One of which will define this dynasty, whichever way it falls. This is where you must make another pact._ ”

Kenma was trying to read between the lines, searching for any essence of what was going to happen.

“So…when will I know?” Hinata asked meekly.

The Kirin lifted her head, gazing through the crack in the cave roof. “ _When everything seems lost, there is always a way to victory, providing the price is paid in full._ ”

Hinata swallowed. “Prices and pacts…”

“ _We shall answer your call, chosen one_.” The kirin moved in one swift movement to bow at Hinata’s feet. “ _Just as he answered Yukio_ _’s._ ”

Hinata didn’t want to think about what this price was, if Queen Wakana’s pact was anything to go by, he guessed there was a high chance of death involved. He nodded, sensing he couldn’t exactly say ‘no’.

“Okay.”

“ _I suggest you leave sooner rather than later. Should you wait til dusk, you will miss your chance._ ”

Kenma didn’t like the sound of that. He waited for Hinata to nod again.

“Okay, well…I guess we’ll tell Kyoutani to leave earlier?”

The kirin righted her posture. “ _Do that._ ”

It was a direct command for once and Hinata wasn’t going to take that for granted. He bowed before grabbing Kenma’s hand as he hurried out of the cave. As they reached the mouth of the tunnel, he noticed the lantern was aglow with blue light. Not wanting to waste time, they hurried back to the fortress to loosely tell Kyoutani that a magical forest creature told them to leave sooner than dusk the next day. Kyoutani, to his credit, didn’t argue. He was far too done with all this magic business already.

Inuoka was still adamant he wasn’t going, but he had finished the circle and handed it over to Nishinoya. The trio that were going agreed to retire early so to have enough time to prepare before setting off. Lev found himself being told that he had to stay, something that Hinata kind of wanted to argue against but the reality was; Lev was a cat. Cats aren’t going to be useful on a chaotic battlefield.

Lev was understandably annoyed, but he vowed to himself to try and change Inuoka’s mind. After all, there were three elemental circlets, and one of them was perfect for the court mage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a gentle warning that the next chapter is gonna be long. Like we're talking 12K sort of long. So just be prepared for that when I upload it x3


	57. The Battle Of The Dynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this battle scene has been in my head for the last 2 years and is basically the first solid scene idea I had for the entire series. I wrote 2 and a half books of build-up to this moment.
> 
> So I'm not saying it was the most highly anticipated scene of the series for me...it's certainly in the top three x3

**LVII**

**The Battle of the Dynasty**

There was unrest amongst the camp as the sun began to rise. Tooru and Tobio stood at the edge, watching, waiting. The mists had hung around, obscuring their view of the clans. No-one knew how far Yaku had gotten, but he was out there somewhere. Neither king wanted to address the uncomfortable feeling they felt, but they didn’t need to. A simple glance at each other confirmed the other felt it.

“Ready the men,” Tooru told the nearest general to him, “we will be anticipating their charge.”

Tobio waited for the general to leave before remarking; “So, who wants to do the speech?”

Tooru snorted. “Speech huh.” He glanced at Tobio. “You want the honour?”

“Not particularly.”

“Neither do I.”

Tobio shrugged. “They need something.”

They both glanced over to where Daichi and Kuroo were giving the few members of the Brotherhood gathered their orders. They didn’t _mean_ to listen in, but Daichi’s voice was carrying on the breeze.

“Alright,” He sighed, hands on his hips as he looked at the five before him, merely half of his guild but they weren’t going to focus on that. “You’re all here because you want to be, you have made this choice to stand with the two kingdoms. For that, I thank you as your guild leader, but also as your brother.” He smiled. “None of us could’ve anticipated that a group of thugs would be part of something much bigger, but likewise, they couldn’t have anticipated we’d go all this way to stop them.” He looked to Kuroo before looking back to the others. “Regardless of what happens out there, it has been an honour and privilege to have spent so many days with you all. Now let’s go out there and rid this realm of those bastards once and for all.”

Tooru had an idea, Tobio seemed to have the same one as they watched Daichi step away. He caught their eye and walked over, curious at why they were watching him.

“Neither of us want to make the speech.”

Daichi gave them both a puzzled look. “To your own men?”

Tobio shifted awkwardly. “It seems…odd. Our men are riding to their probable death, to try and cushion that blow with fanciful words…seems weird.”

Tooru shrugged. “My men are here because I ordered it, not because they want to be.”

Daichi shook his head. “You two…” He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. “You want me to do it?”

“If you would.”

“No.” Daichi stated. “You must find your own words.” He told them both. “What good would it come from a no-one like me? No, they need to hear from both of you. You are their kings. You are the ones they’re here to fight for, ordered to or not. You are the ones who have decided the Northern Clans must be stopped. You are the ones who will lead us to victory.”

Tobio understood, he truly did, but he was just a boy king. He had never led anyone anywhere yet.

“But—” he began.

“If you don’t say anything to your own men,” Daichi cut him off, “then what kind of leader are you? Leaders _lead_ from the front, not the back.”

He gave them both a long hard look before excusing himself. He shook his head as Kuroo met him along the way to the horses. He almost couldn’t believe they were doing this _now_ of all times.

His words stuck in Tobio’s head, he swallowed, glancing down at the armour he was wearing. His grandfather would think he was a disgrace if he didn’t do this. Refusing to acknowledge his own fear to his men would be like refusing to acknowledge the sacrifice they were making.

“He’s right.” He said, catching Tooru’s gaze. “We need to do it.”

Tooru nodded. “Together?”

Tobio smiled slightly. “Together.”

The army was mobilised quickly. Every moment wasted debating who should make what speech was another moment Yaku got closer to unleashing hell on them. Horses were readied; chainmail and leather armours layered under saddles. Each of the guild’s horses were taking part, even Hotaru had a part to play in being assigned to the healers. Raimei, Yuki and Amaya were all suited up in leather armour awaiting their respective riders.

Tooru accepted his shield, the red phoenix glinting in the sunlight. His new sword had a fanciful hilt attached now; the handguard mimicking a phoenix’s wings. As he gazed down at it, he saw the red writing fading in and out of existence.

“Through the fire, above all we stand.” He murmured aloud as he held it across his lap in the saddle of his warhorse. Iwaizumi rode next to him, halting to wait for Tooru’s attention to be on him. “Ready?”

Iwaizumi smiled, gathering his reins in one hand and reaching across with the other. He didn’t care who saw as he gently set his hand on the back of Tooru’s head and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

“I’m ready.” He murmured. “Let’s get these bastards.”

Tooru let out a breathless laugh as Iwaizumi released him. He turned his horse to walk through the camp towards the frontline. Tobio was already there, Asahi’s horse a few paces behind him. Not too far to either side were two banners being held; the red phoenix and the orange dragon.

The mists were starting to clear as they stood there. The vague shape of the clansmen’s forces was becoming easier to see. Yaku clearly hadn’t done anything yet as there was no chaos to speak of.

“Well, I guess it’s time.” Tooru remarked.

“You first.” Tobio smirked slightly. “It’s your war, we’re just here to help.”

Tooru scoffed, rolling his eyes as he wheeled his horse around to face their combined forces. He was scared. Scared of what would happen in the next few hours. Scared they hadn’t gotten enough on their side. Scared that it would all be for nought. But he couldn’t let that fear win, not for the next few minutes as he addressed those who had answered the call to arms, not whilst they looked to him and Tobio to lead them, to believe in them and their cause.

“Men of the South!” He called, attracting everyone’s attention as he prompted his horse to start trotting down the line. “Today marks a new day in the history of this kingdom, in this dynasty. Today we stand together with our allies, with each other, to protect our home, our loved ones, our way of life. Our foe is numerous, but we will stand in this wilderness defiant against the odds.”

Tobio’s horse wheeled around unexpectedly as he drew his sword and began shouting;

“We have crossed the realm to stand here today. From the Eastern mountains to the Western shore. From nobles to farmhands. No matter who you are, where you’re from, which king you serve,” he glanced to Tooru, “ today we rise together, we stand together, we fight together.”

He held his sword aloft, glancing again at Tooru who mirrored his stance. Steel caught the light as they both declared;

“For the southern kingdoms!”

A cheer went up amongst the soldiers gathered. Swords and axes were clanged against shields as the cheers continued and both kings came together once more at the head of the army. They had a moment to compose themselves, to put their helmets on and calm their steeds.

Across the wilderness, the mist was clearing rapidly. They waited as the clanging of swords against shields continued, goading their enemy to charge. Horses were unsettled by the noise and also the wait, but Tooru and Tobio held their nerve. Waiting paid off. On the far left, right near the coast, there was a minor explosion of something. Bodies fell to the ground, others were spooked. From where the Brotherhood was stood, Bokuto chuckled, getting a quizzical look from Akaashi.

“I gave Yaku one of Kenma’s little smoking bombs.” Bokuto murmured. “Packs a punch of energy in tight spaces.”

“Do I want to know why you had that?”

Bokuto shrugged. “Made its way into a saddlebag.”

Tooru and Tobio watched the clan begin to charge, spooked by the explosion and the noise of the southern army. Tooru glanced at Tobio, raising an eyebrow.

“You ready?”

Tobio snorted, meeting his gaze. “As ready as I’m gonna be.”

Tooru glanced back to Iwaizumi. “You with me?”

“Always.” Iwaizumi nodded.

Tobio glanced to Asahi. The warrior nodded, pounding his chest with his closed fist.

They pulled the faceplates of their helmets down, each letting out a heavy breath as they raised their swords. The clansmen didn’t show any sign of slowing down as they dug their heels in and prompted both horses to begin galloping.

The cavalry began their charge, polearms carrying the colours of both houses racing to the front as the war horns sounded. For a few seconds, they couldn’t hear anything as they charged forward. Both kings felt their chests tighten as the came upon their foes within seconds.

Swords cut through exposed skin like melted butter. Spears impaled torsos. Shields were splintered and shattered on both sides. Horses and riders fell alike. As soon as the cavalry cleared out, the foot soldiers charged in. Mud and blood caked their boots as they moved in, hacking and slicing at any who stood in their way. Arrows were loosed both at range and close quarters, more than once did Daichi hope to look up and find Suga there. He focused on keeping Kuroo’s back guarded as they fought off wave after wave of soldiers. This was just one of six clans and they were already tiring.

Across the battlefield, soldiers of both houses fought alongside one other, shields baring phoenix’s blocked hits aimed at Tobio’s men, in return the steel forged in the shadow of the volcano lashed out and cut down those who dared to strike their protectors. Both kings remained seated in the saddle, organising fresh charges to disrupt the clan’s attempt to regroup.

“Y’know, I feel like this is going rather well.” Bokuto remarked as he put down another archer.

“Don’t fucking jinx it.” Akaashi quipped, letting his whip-blade cut lash out.

In the chaos that was the battlefield, the Brotherhood were separated from one another, pairing off as fresh clansmen joined the fray. With each new charge of the cavalry, the number depleted. Eventually, Tobio dismounted with Asahi by his side as he took the fight to the ground. The loud zing of the battle-axe cutting through the air would precede bodies being cut down. Tobio drove his blade through thin leather armour and swung down at exposed legs. Likewise, Tooru dismounted, bashing several faces in with his shield before lashing out with his sword.

Slowly, the crests on the foe's armour changed from that of a red shark to two blue blades crossed over one another. It didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo as he sliced a man’s head clean off.

“One down, five to go.”

Daichi nodded. “Far from over.”

A distant call alerted them to the arrows about to rain down on them. Shields were brought up to deflect them. Daichi got startled as Kunimi rolled into sight, sliding between legs through the mud, his trusty daggers ripping ankles and calves apart as he got covered in blood and mud. It wasn’t a pretty job but he was adamant it was the only way he could stand a chance.

“Have you seen Yaku?” Kunimi shouted over the din.

“No, have you?” Daichi called back, narrowly avoiding a sword severing his arm.

“Negative.” Kunimi replied before ducking back down. Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, but he had to trust Yaku’s ability to escape.

Yamamoto and Iwaizumi found themselves surrounded by clansmen, no amount of hacking and slicing seemed to thin the ranks. Neither knew where Tooru was and that fact worried them both. As the swords kept pressing forward, they weren’t sure how they were going to get out of this one. From seemingly nowhere, a large grey horse reared up, its rider swinging a flail around his head as he barrelled through the chaos. Within seconds, the line was cleared out. Yamamoto and Iwaizumi looked up at the large horse with a mixture of awe and fear.

“Thought you’d need some help.” Kindaichi remarked as he spurred Raimei to rear up again. “As you were.”

He charged off, swinging the flail heads in a downward motion as he passed any clansman foolish enough to challenge him.

“Stable boy’s got impressive form.” Yamamoto remarked.

“Focus Tora.” Iwaizumi scolded, sighting Tooru not too far away. He battled through anyone who challenged him, not paying any mind to what crest adorned their armour. He cut down a spearman before he could strike Tooru. “Need a hand?”

Tooru snorted, smashing his shield against the face of the man he had been fighting. “Wondered where you’d gotten to.”

Their reunion was cut short by a loud battle cry. From beyond the current fighting, a cavalry came charging down towards them. Horses were adorned with thick leather armours, their riders raising swords to strike. Panic began to spread through the southern army at the prospect of being cut down, even with both Tooru and Tobio standing firm. A hail of arrows was loosed from behind them, Yamaguchi hadn’t brought the archers too close in but he saw an opportunity. There were numerous clean hits which bolstered confidence in the ranks but still the thundering hooves kept coming.

“Fuck yeah Yamaguchi!” Bokuto called, now duel wielding as he stood waiting for the charge. Akaashi readied his whip-blade as he stood beside him.

As terrifying as having a warhorse charging towards them was, the duo didn’t flinch until the last moment, diving out of the way but striking out at the same time. Deafening screeches of pain filled the air as horses fell to the blades and axes. It was a massacre as riders were trapped and given little opportunity to deflect killing blows.

They weren’t given time to regroup as the next clan were lining up; swords catching the light as their banner flapped in the wind; the eyes of a feline predator gazed down at them.

“Well shit.” Kuroo sighed. “Here’s number three.”

Daichi rotated his wrist, sword slashing at the air. “Know these ones?”

“Nope.” Kuroo stated. “But they have swords.”

“Great,” Bokuto remarked as he joined them, “so do we!”

The third clan pounced quickly, cutting their way through tired fighters but the south retaliated fiercely. However, Daichi was quickly understanding the tactics here; send the bulk of the warriors up first and save the more specialised for later. If they weren’t careful, the entire southern forces would be depleted before they actually faced the Serpents. He searched around for one of the kings, sighting Tobio with Asahi.

“Tobio, you need to conserve warriors,” he told the other as they fought back, “there’s still half an army left.”

Tobio dispatched another clansman with impressive agility, his curved blade winking in the sunlight. “Great tell how the fuck am I supposed to do that when we’re like this?”

Bodies lay around them from both sides of the war, it would not be easy to regroup but they had to try. The third clan wasn’t showing any sign of being out of fighters yet. Daichi grabbed hold of Kunimi before he could start another round of ankle slashing.

“Get on a horse, round up the soldiers.” He ordered. “We need to regroup or we’ll be snuffed out like candles.”

Not quite understanding what he was meant to _do_ with the soldiers, Kunimi nodded anyway. He found Amaya and galloped off. Daichi joined Kuroo and the others as they spearheaded the attack on the third clan. Kunimi galloped through the carnage, finding Kindaichi on Raimei and passing on the order. Between the two of them they managed to round up at least two units of soldiers, dispatching those who threatened their progress with relative ease.

They assembled in front of the archers, waiting for a commend to lead a cavalry charge with the few horses they had left. Kunimi felt like this was a disaster waiting to happen as he stared down at the scene in front of him; a battlefield with barely any ground left to charge on. And that was without taking the still fighting army into account.

Tobio and Tooru had gotten wise to the idea and fell back, letting Daichi and the Brotherhood distract the main brunt of the force with any available soldiers close by.

“Alright,” Daichi noted the cavalry’s readiness, “on my word, duck.”

“Duck?!” Kuroo repeated as he avoided getting stabbed in the shoulder. “Are you mad?!”

“Yes, just shut up and keep killing.” Daichi raised his fist to Kunimi, Kunimi nodded to Yamaguchi. A series of nods and hand gestures led to Kindaichi swinging his flail above his head and yelling a battle cry. Raimei reared up before the last charge began. Yamaguchi waited until he was sure of the distance before commanding another hail of arrows be let loose.

Daichi heard the battle cry and the thundering of hooves. He waited until it was impossibly loud before yelling;

“Now!”

Arrows rained down on the foe, cleanly hitting most of the first line. Quickly afterwards, the horses jumped over them crouched on the floor. Kuroo let out a string of curses at Daichi about how ‘fucking crazy’ he was as thundering hooves and distressed horse cries blocked out any other noise. Swords caught the light as the riders lashed out at the clansmen, many were unseated in the jump but those who could stay mounted were quick to disrupt the orderly formation by charging through.

Before the third clan could regroup, Yamaguchi let another hail of arrows loose on the chaos. Tobio was impressed at Daichi’s stroke of genius. Tooru and Iwaizumi were quick to rally their foot soldiers to pick off what remained of the third clan.

As well as they were doing, there were three clans left and only a little more than half of the southern army was still standing. Their cavalry was depleted and many were tiring. The north was not letting up as the fourth stepped forward, the banner of a flaming rose taking residence. They raised their swords to the sky, flashes of light preceded fire taking hold against the steel.

Yamamoto let out a scoff. “Hey, why didn’t we get magical swords of fire?”

Iwaizumi scowled. “Not the fucking time Tora!”

Tobio paused next to Tooru, exhausted and covered in blood, the younger king looked to Tooru with wide eyes. “We’re fucking screwed.”

Tooru glanced down at his own sword, the red writing came into view but it yielded no clues on how it was supposed to help him win this battle. Yet he had to believe. He had to believe they could come out on top.

“Only if we surrender.” He remarked, preparing to defend against the new threat. “And House Oikawa doesn’t surrender.”

 

* * *

 

Kiyoko paced the upper deck of the ship. The western coast was going by far too slowly. Suga and Tanaka stood at the bow, weapons ready, armour equipped. Saeko had ordered all nonessential crew to ready for battle, which happened to be everyone who wasn’t assigned to trimming sails. Terushima’s ship had drawn up alongside them in the early hours of the dawn, his crew decked out in yellow war paint much to Saeko's amusement.

Misaki’s ship was late.

“Alright,” Saeko’s voice carried over the ocean’s wind, “we’re here to honour our word to the Brotherhood. Your orders are simple; kill every son of a bitch from the north.”

A loud cheer went up, she continued.

“Those of you who live, drinks are on Yuji at the next tavern you stop at!”

An even louder cheer went up. Terushima laughed loudly. “So get your asses onto that cliff and gut some sorry bastards.”

An eerie silence fell over both ships as they neared the cove. They could hear the battle raging but the cliffs obstructed their view. Saeko called for the ship to halt level with the sloping cliff-face, Terushima’s drawing up alongside her. A gangplank was laid down to allow Terushima’s crew to pass onto Saeko’s ship and then onto the cliff. As the rag-tag bunch of fighters slowly disembarked, Kiyoko took the time to adjust her armour fastenings.

Suga stepped up to her side clutching the new bow he had taken from the cargo hold. Tanaka was busy trying to organise some sort of order to the pirate warriors, giving them a moment to themselves.

“You ready for this?” Suga asked, meeting her gaze with a reassuring smile.

“It’s what I was basically trained for, so yeah, I reckon so.” Kiyoko replied calmly. “Although the addition of pirates wasn’t something I counted on.”

Suga laughed. “I guess that’s one good thing to come out of this ordeal.”

She smiled, more to herself than him. “Maybe it won’t be the last.”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it as Tanaka declared they were ready. Kiyoko took up her position at the front with Terushima and Tanaka. All that stood between them and the mess of a battle was the crest of a hill. She smiled at Tanaka, nodding in affirmation, he glanced to Terushima who gave him a thumbs up. Before they set off however, Saeko and a handful of the more non-combatant crew strode over, they had yellow ribbons tied around their heads and many of them were carrying small drums.

“We’ll go ahead and strike the fear of death into their hearts.” Saeko declared. “Wait for our signal.”

Terushima nodded. They watched as the small unit made their way over the hill. Soon the thundering of several drums could be heard over the din of the battle. With a shared glance, Kiyoko and Tanaka led the crews off, swords, axes and daggers at the ready. As they ran for the crest of the hill, they saw the battlefield. Bodies were strewn everywhere, banners were broken and burning, the southern armies were scattered across a wide area. It was obvious that panic was setting in.

“Let’s go!” Tanaka called, raising his fist. The crew rallied to his call and they began running towards the flaming swords of the clansmen.

The ruckus caught the others off guard. The drums had been the first thing, then the sight of the pirates charging down the hill, blades held aloft and guttural cries for bloodshed had made both Tooru and Tobio freeze in their tracks.

“Okay maybe we’re not screwed.” Tobio remarked as it became clear the pirates were allies.

“They made it.” Daichi breathed as he saw Tanaka charging past him with his sword poised to take someone’s head off. Kiyoko drew both her blades and went to task against their foes. Bolstered by their new allies, the original soldiers regained some of their fighting spirit.

“I never thought I’d be relieved to see pirates.” Iwaizumi muttered as the drumming continued.

Daichi had gone back to engaging with clansmen, his sword arm tiring and getting beaten back. He took a misstep and tripped over a body. The warrior loomed over him, ready to strike a killing blow. For a moment he thought he was done for, that this was his final view in this world.

An arrow zipped through the air, striking the warrior in between the eyes. He froze where he stood, blood trickling down before he slumped to one side. Daichi scrambled up bewildered, as he caught Suga’s gaze he was nearly floored by the relief.

“Sorry we’re late.” Suga remarked, lowering his bow. “Had to take a minor detour.”

“I’ll say.” Daichi replied, noting the surge of new archers following Suga’s lead. “Glad you’re here.”

“Glad to be here.” Suga replied, readying another arrow. “I have a few words for our Serpent friends.”

They launched back into the fray. With the pirates giving fresh blood and sword arms, the enchanted weapons seemed less effective. Maybe it was their cocky attitude, maybe it was their lack of fear, either way they didn’t shy away when flaming swords came swinging their way. Kuroo saw several pirates wielding their own enchanted weapons, the bright lights and explosions of elements proved lethal to those caught in the area of effect.

As much as cutting down much of the fourth clan seemed to get them closer to victory, it was well known that the Serpents were the largest of all and there were still plenty of the first three clans alive and swinging. Numbers were wearing thin on the south’s side, even with their new pirate allies, so new tactics had to be brought forward.

“Alright,” Tobio called Yamaguchi to his side, “split the archers between yourself and Tooru. Get them from both sides.”

“Got it.” Yamaguchi made several hand gestures as he set off.

The archers split themselves into two units and went in opposite directions. Tooru called for the foot soldiers to fall back, goading the enemy to move forward. It was partially successful, the north were not fools. With their numbers spread so thin now, holes in the defensive line were noticeable and it looked to be getting worse.

Over the loud drums, a bell was tolling. Casting their gazes at the cove, a huge sailing ship loomed out of the ocean mist, at the bow catching the light of the sun was a golden lion figurehead. As soon as the bow beached on the shore, rope ladders were thrown down and warriors that looked like more well-groomed pirates began to spill out from the upper decks.

Akaashi saw it and was confused. He cut down the man in front of him as men in armour swarmed out of the large merchant ship. Kuroo was by his side in an instant, equally confused.

“Is that…” He started before Akaashi cut him off.

“The Lionheart. My father’s ship.” He abandoned the battlefield, running to the ship to confirm his thoughts, weaving in and out of the advancing soldiers. “Father? What the fu—”

His father appeared peering over the side of the ship. “Keiji.” He warmly smiled as armoured men continued to drop down. “Your friend Misaki was meant to escort us to the west, but then we heard about this and…well I thought it was high time I make it up to you.”

Akaashi couldn’t believe his father thought this was a good idea. “Who even are these men?”

“Mercenaries.” He replied. “From the islands mainly. They’d been terrorised by the Serpents for years and wanted to put an end to it themselves!”

Akaashi wanted to laugh, this was unreal. “St-Stay up there, don’t even think about picking up a sword!”

“Misaki has me confined here don’t you worry! Now get out there and give ‘em hell!”

Kuroo laughed as Akaashi gave him a bewildered look. “Hey, he gave us like two hundred men, don’t question it for now.”

Tobio and Tooru certainly weren’t going to question it. They appreciated every fresh body that gave them an edge. Their enemy pressed forwards, falling into the line of fire between the archers. Yamaguchi signalled to loose more arrows, picking off whatever remained of the Flame Roses clan.

“Four down.” Tobio breathed. “Two left.”

“Don’t go celebrating yet.” Asahi said. “Our toughest foe awaits.”

The banner depicting a bleeding tree rose up. At first glance nothing seemed off about them, they carried swords and shields like most of the others. The renewed southern forces waited to see what their tactic was. As they charged down to meet them, Daichi felt like something was off.

They were nowhere near as dangerous as the first few clans they had fought. They were hunters, not warriors. Daichi couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling as they started pushing back against the southern forces.

The ground beneath them began to shake, and it wasn’t from a surprise cavalry charge.

Daichi thought it was just his rattled head playing tricks, but Suga noticed it too. Scanning the wilderness, he couldn’t see what was causing it as the shaking intensified. Another glance over their foes yielded a clue; a lone figure stood wearing a cloak, her hands outstretched, Suga didn’t understand what she was doing until a bright flash of orange light came from her fingers.

The ground between the archery units rose up and split in two, from underneath the mud and stone, a loud hiss rose up. Men scattered, fearing for their lives as the giant beast erupted from the ground. It was larger than any dragon Suga had seen, head of a snake but the legs and swooping tail of a dragon. Its scales were bright blue and shimmered in the light as its slanted eyes scanned the battlefield for prey.

Kuroo and Daichi shared a stunned glance. “So, I guess that’s what Yaku meant by magical misadventure.” Daichi uttered.

“Yeah…so uh, any idea how to kill it?” Kuroo asked.

“…nope.”

 

* * *

 

Hinata couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Kyoutani had landed Aoi in the foothill just as the Wolves of the Waves showed up. They were just taking stock of the situation and setting up the portal for Inuoka to witness what was going on when the ground felt like it split in two. The giant snake creature was now lashing out, biting and slashing at anyone who got too close. The previously formed ranks were in chaos as no-one seemed ready to deal with this threat.

“So we’re not allowed on the battlefield but they can summon that thing?” Nishinoya uttered.

“I don’t think that’s technically allowed either…” Kyoutani remarked, standing up and adjusting his cloak.

Hinata was still in a state of disbelief as Kenma watched the snake creature wheel around and wipe out half of a charge in one swoop. “Shoyo, I don’t think even we can defeat it.”

“We have to.” Hinata stated, standing up and looking out over the chaos. “We just have to.”

Nishinoya was one step ahead of him, already putting the circlet on his head. Sparks erupted as the runestone began to glow, he snapped his fingers and felt a giddy rush of energy. The portal beside them shimmered into life as Inuoka activated it. He took one look at the snake creature and remarked;

“What the fuck is that?”

“Beats us.” Kenma replied. “But Shoyo is gonna fight it.”

“Are you insane?!”

“Yes.” Hinata and Kenma answered together.

Inuoka threw his hands up in the air. He looked to Lev in disbelief and the cat stared back, standing up and meowing.

“No.” Inuoka firmly stated. “I’m not going.”

Lev scowled. He had a plan, it had depended on Hinata being forgetful and lo and behold, Hinata was forgetful. He pawed at the tablet that had been left on the table. Inuoka’s eyes widened.

“Hey, Shoyo, you left the tablet here.”

Hearing this fact, Hinata lost his nerve. “Fuck! No, I need that!”

“For what?” Nishinoya asked. “I doubt it’s gonna do much if you hit the snake over the head with it.”

Kenma looked through the portal at Inuoka. “Get it here.”

“How? I can’t jump through portals.”

Kenma stared Inuoka down. “Find a way.”

Lev meowed in agreement. Kenma closed the portal. Inuoka was left with a tablet and a less than helpful Lev. Moniwa offered a sympathetic smile. “I’d say maybe the griffins could help?”

Inuoka groaned loudly. He really didn’t want to be dealing with this. Yet if the others died because he refused to get off his high horse, he’d never live it down.

“Right, the griffins yes.” He uttered. “Come on then cat.”

He donned his cloak and picked up the tablet. He uttered curses at Hinata as he trudged out into the forest with Lev by his side. He vaguely knew the way to the griffin’s lair, thankful for that one trip he did take to it. The lantern above the gateway was still aglow, something Inuoka didn’t pay attention to as he ventured into the cave.

“Hello? I need you to take a tablet to a dumb mage.”

“ _Ice Mage of House Kageyama_.” A calm voice replied. “ _One who_ _’s shirked responsibility._ ”

Inuoka rounded the corner of the tunnel and saw the kirin sat atop her plateau. He didn’t marvel at her beauty for long as he took the remark to heart.

“Hey, there’s a treaty—”

“ _So? Are you not a mage of House Kageyama? Are you not sworn to protect your king?_ ”

“Hey now, I’m just trying not to die.”

“ _As is he._ ”

Inuoka scowled. “Look, just get this tablet to Hinata.”

“ _And what of you_?”

“Me?”

“ _Are you not here to go to war? To help your friends? To protect your king?_ ”

Inuoka sensed this was going to go on forever if he didn’t comply. “I guess. You’re not gonna take this without me, are you?”

The kirin snorted. “ _Smart mage._ ”

His patience was wearing thin and conscience gnawing at him as he sighed. “Then fine. Take me there, I’ll…I’ll fight I guess.”

She stood up, her wings stretching out. “ _And your furry companion?_ ”

Lev meowed loudly. The kirin snorted again.

“ _You want to fight too? Very well._ ” She ducked her head down, touching her forehead to Lev’s. With a blinding light, Inuoka had to shield his eyes from, the Lev he knew was gone, in his place was a much larger mountain lion.

Inuoka decided this was far from the strangest thing he had witnessed in recent days.

That was until Lev spoke.

“Fuck yes!” He gleefully stated.

 Inuoka nearly dropped the tablet. “Okay what the fuck.”

“Oh shit.”

The kirin audibly sighed. “ _We_ _’re wasting time._ ” She stated, walking towards the tunnel. “ _Come_.”

Inuoka followed Lev the mountain lion outside. He was confused but prepared to roll with it. Once outside the kirin paused, letting out a long howl. Several moments later, three more kirin arrived, each other their differing blue-toned manes. Inuoka mounted one of them as Lev scrambled onto another’s back.

“ _We_ _’ll be there shortly. Hold on._ ”

Inuoka expected a reasonably fast flight as the kirin’s wings spread and they were in the air. He didn’t quite envisage the world passing like a blur. Before he could really adjust to it, they were soaring over the battlefield. He saw with his own eyes the snake creature still wreaking havoc. Two of the kirin paired off as the ones carrying him and Lev descended to where Kyoutani was still weighing up his options. They found the other mages huddled around the circlets.

“One dumb tablet.” Inuoka announced as he stepped up to them.

Hinata seized it with a forced smile, the question hanging in the air between them.

“Yes, I’m here to fight.” Inuoka sighed. No sooner had he finished his sighing had Kenma forced the ice circlet into his hands. “Hey now—”

“Put it on.” Kenma stated, donning the fire circlet. “And where’s Lev?”

“Right here!” Lev proudly stated, getting a shocked look from Hinata for one; speaking and two; being a lion.

“ _That was our doing. You friend wished to fight_.” The kirin explained. “ _The human talk_ _…is a side effect_.”

“Do you think you could ride him?” Nishinoya whispered to Kenma.

“We can find out.” Lev remarked.

Kenma, not one to really go along with Nishinoya’s crazy ideas, found himself considering it. Hinata was staring at the tablet and the fourth, empty circlet. He wasn’t sure what he should do as Kyoutani declared he was going in. Nishinoya mounted the kirin, sparks flying as he took flight. Kenma decided against going along with Nishinoya’s idea, mounting the second kirin instead, but staying on the ground. He looked to Hinata as the other two kirin landed nearby awaiting their charges.

“I feel like…” Hinata murmured. “I need to do something else.”

Kenma nodded, watching Inuoka take flight on the third kirin. “Do whatever it is you need to.”

Kyoutani ruffled Hinata’s hair as he stepped up to Aoi and climbed onto her back. Hinata felt like he was being torn int two directions; one was the battlefield but the other was somewhere else. He watched Kyoutani take flight, Aoi’s wings spreading as she caught the air.

It clicked.

He was wearing Yukio’s jacket, holding Yukio’s tablet, staring out at a battlefield that looked as hopeless as a certain other battle.

He turned to the kirin.

“Take me to Hēishān.”

She bowed “ _As you wish_.”

 

* * *

 

The introduction of the snake beast proved to be undoing the tactics that previously worked. Tooru and Tobio watched several attempts to overpower the beast fail, neither of them able to think up a new tactic. The Brotherhood were all equally confused as even Daichi failed to come up with a plan. The original conjurer had been long taken out by Yaku as he had fought his way in from the coast where he had jumped off in escape. He now stood beside Kunimi as they gazed up at the fangs slicing another poor sod in half.

“Huh, maybe that’s why Reika hadn’t heard from them.” He remarked.

“Because they were doing some bad magic? Yeah, makes sense.” Kunimi replied. “Gods we’re fucked.”

Kiyoko had held her nerve thus far, directing soldiers as best she could. All her training couldn’t prepare to face off against a giant fucking snake though. This wasn’t like the dragon she had been bound to, this was something else entirely. Still, it didn’t stop her leading several charges, aiming for its scaly legs and trying to topple it. So far no-one had landed a solid hit on the creature above its leg. And as thunderclouds began to gather overhead, many thought this was the beginning of the end.

Tanaka got a strange sensation though as the clouds blackened. The air felt oddly charged like something else was building. He readied his sword, daring to wonder if it was really what he thought it was. Lightning crawled across the sky, thunder boomed as the storm grew. Considering it had been clear skies that day, this storm had brewed out nowhere. It was puzzling, but Tanaka smiled to himself.

Confusion broke out as a mysterious rider came forth from behind the archers, a lion running by his side. The lion broke through into a sprint, heading straight for the creature with the rider in hot pursuit. Many were confused at the mount; a cross between a stag and a bird and even more so at the unarmoured rider.

Tobio knew what it was though.

“Gods above.” He whispered. “What the fuck has Shoyo done?”

From above, the lighting lit up the sky again, thunder boomed as a second winged creature descended from the clouds at a high velocity. Lighting blots were thrown from its rider directed at the snake’s head, distracting it from the first rider in time for the lion to leap up and drag its claws down the main throat of the snake. It wasn’t enough to cripple it, but the cuts were deep enough to begin seeping blood.

The first rider held a hand aloft, flames bursting into existence and then being fired with impressive aim at the snake’s eyes.

“Can someone explain what we’re watching?” Tooru asked.

Tanaka chuckled. “My boy Noya got sick of watching from the sidelines.”

With the first attack, the first rider wheeled the kirin around and made towards Tobio and Tooru. When they saw it was Kenma, Tobio had a lot of questions, however they had to wait as the snake took exception to being attacked.

It reared up and made for the two kings, jaw opening and fangs extending to bite. An abrupt blast of cold air threw it off as a third kirin arrived, Inuoka sprang from its back and struck the side of the snake’s head with a large axe made of solid ice. It reeled back, stunned and enraged as Inuoka landed in front of Tobio.

“Reporting for duty your majesty.” He panted.

Tobio had no idea how to react. “Where’s Shoyo?”

“No idea.” Kenma replied. “But he’ll be here, I’m sure of it.” His gaze went to the snake. “We’re not done here.”

Lev had been pestering the snake, moving quickly to avoid being bitten. He had succeeded in distracting it long enough for the three mages to regroup. Nishinoya summoned lightning from the clouds overhead, keeping the creature pinned back as Kenma and Inuoka readied projectiles. With one swift motion, Kenma and Inuoka released their elements on the creature.

Bombarded by fire and ice, the beast appeared gravely wounded; blood poured from the cuts on its throat, burns littered its face, scales were missing. Before either mage could land a killing blow, a deafening roar erupted from above. From within the clouds, Kyoutani’s dragon dove down at impressive speed. Her rider poised to leap. The snake beast didn’t react in time as Aoi’s jaw locked around its face. Kyoutani’s sword came cleanly out of its sheath before sinking into its skull.

As it fell to the ground, Kyoutani dusted himself off, meeting Tobio and Tooru’s gazes. “Oh yeah, hi.”

“Hi?” Tobio repeated incredulously. “That’s all you say?”

Kyoutani shrugged. “I mean, I just killed that thing, what else am I supposed to say?”

The carcass of the snake beast did not stay still. Purple wisps began to overtake it. With the sickening crunching of bones, it began to raise its head once more.

“Oh fuck off.” Kyoutani cussed. “A magic snake? Really?”

“No,” Iwaizumi corrected, “necromancy.” he turned to Daichi. “Find the mage doing it. We’ll hold it off.”

Daichi nodded, collaring Kunimi again. “You hate mages, go find this one.”

Kunimi scoffed at the assumption. “With pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

Hinata found himself staring down at the peak of Akumanokuchi. Smoke was rising from the volcano, indicating an eruption was due. Given the legends, he wasn’t surprised. He could feel the runestones against his chest, energy pulsed through them as the kirin circled the summit of the volcano.

“He’s here?” He asked.

“ _His spirit resides in the bowels of Akumanokuchi. Only the chosen could ever hope to enter and leave alive._ ”

The chosen felt like it was Hinata’s title with everything else that had landed in his lap. He peered down at the opening; smoke obscured his view for the most part but vibrant reds indicated there was lava pooling inside the mountain.

“So what do I do?”

“ _What do you think you need to do?_ ”

He didn’t really know, he could circle the summit and hope Hēishān was in a talkative mood. Or he could do something more drastic.

He gazed at the tablet in his hands, the carvings made by another long before his time. If it was truly Yukio who made it, then it must be the key to something. Fate had drawn him to it in that vault for a reason. This journey of his had led to this moment, of him staring into the depths of a fiery mountain.

He had started this journey a long time ago, but maybe what saved him way back then would save him now.

“Drop me in.”

“ _Is that your final choice? If you are wrong you may perish in the flames._ ”

“I’ll be fine, I am a fire mage…always have been.”

It seemed a satisfactory enough answer for her as she folded one wing in, swooping at an angle. He had enough time to set the empty circlet on his head before she flipped upside down.

The wind rushed around him as he fell from her back. He clutched the tablet to his chest and let out a short exhale. Fire exploded around him with its protective embrace. As he fell into the volcano, he took a moment to reflect on why he was doing this;

Victory had a price. Someone had to pay the price to ensure that the others would survive. It had been made clearer and clearer lately that he was the only one capable. He expected the lava to swallow him whole, but he found himself slowing down, soon halting entirely. Suspended in the centre of the mountain, he let out a slow breath.

“Hēishān.” He stated. “I’ve come to ask for your help.”

Echoing around the inside of the mountain, a low growl came forth. “ _You come to ask for help. What do you offer in place of this help?_ ”

“Whatever you see fit.” Hinata replied, clutching the tablet. “My soul is already hanging in the balance of another pact.”

There was a low laugh. “ _I do not want your soul, Shoyo._ ”

“Then what do you want?”

There were a few moments of quiet before Hēishān answered. “ _I wish to leave this place._ ”

He was sure he misunderstood but had to ask anyway. “You mean, like passing on?”

“ _Indeed. I was bound here with my own pact to Yukio. To protect House Kageyama until another arrived. Another like him._ ”

He ran his fingertips over the carved runes on the tablet. Was that what this was?

“ _You are remarkably similar to him._ ”

“So how, how do I let you pass on?”

Hēishān’s voice sounded more defeatist than usual as he replied. “Y _ou take an oath to protect House Kageyama. Not just Tobio, but his line until you find another to take your place._ ”

“And in return, you’ll help us one last time in battle?” Hinata wasn’t letting this go until he was told for sure that this was going to pay out.

Hēishān hummed, he sounded tired, drained from centuries of protecting House Kageyama. “ _I will aid Tobio one last time, yes._ ”

He wanted to think more on it, he really did, but time was not a luxury he had. Something within him didn’t mind being bound to Tobio for eternity.

“Very well.” He said. “I shall take the oath. I’ll become House Kageyama’s protector if it means you help us now.”

“ _Are you sure?_ ”

He swallowed. The alternative was to leave empty-handed, to depend on Queen Wakana’s pact to win, to hope his elemental powers were enough to defeat the snake monster and then the entire Blue Serpents’ army afterwards.

The chance to put things right, to save Kuroo like he promised Kenma he would, to keep his family together. It was all for the taking if he agreed to this. He could do it all and ensure peace within the kingdoms, to keep everyone he cared about alive.

He wondered if Yukio would do the same thing. He quickly scrapped that thought, this wasn’t about what other mages and great men would do, this was about what he could do right here and now.

This was about the price he could pay.

“I’m certain.”

“ _Very well._ ”

From being suspended, he was suddenly dropped. Hurtling towards the lava, he held the tablet to his chest as he braced for pain beyond his nightmares. As he hit the lava, he opened his eyes. He was sinking, but despite his fire armour dissipating, he was unharmed. The tablet was glowing bright than ever before.

From around him, the shape of a serpent-like dragon was taking form.

“ _Do you swear to uphold House Kageyama_ _’s legacy from now until the day you perish?_ ”

He gripped the tablet. “I do.”

“ _Do you swear to stand by the leader of House Kageyama in all that they face, so long as you live?_ ”

“I do.”

“ _Do you swear to only pass this mantle to another of equal loyalty to the House of Kageyama?_ ”

“I do.”

Hēishān hummed in approval. “ _Very well, arise, Shoyo of House Kageyama._ ”

 Hinata wasn’t sure if anything had changed until he noticed the tablet dissolving in his hands. As the stone crumbled away, seven bright lights exploded outward; elements flew around him, crashing into one another and exploding further. He felt surges of energy envelop him, the buzz in his veins came back as the frostbite feeling took over his entire body.

Fear gripped his heart before a sudden feeling of calm washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut as intense pangs of pain wracked his head; flashes of a battlefield played through his mind’s eye, screams of pain and terror echoed through his thoughts. He swallowed, flexing his fingers and feeling bursts of energy flowing through his fingertips. He reached for the leather pouch he always carried, opening his eyes as his fingers closed around the jagged square stone he had bought all the way back in Kōshi. 

“ _Put it in the circlet._ ”

He did as he was told. The circlet vibrated in his hands before he set it upon his head. As soon as it was settled, he felt a surge of courage flare up within him. All he could think of was how he needed to get back to the battlefield.

It seemed Hēishān had a similar thought. From within the lava, dark blue scales could be seen fading into view. He found himself being lifted by invisible forces until he was out of the lava. From above, the kirin swooped down, wings folding in on herself as she plummeted towards him. He watched with wide eyes as white flames enveloped her. Soon she was completely surrounded by the white flames before large leathery wings broke free of the vortex.

The rest of her body was unchanged, but her wings were sturdier as she stopped her free-fall and patiently waited for Hinata to climb on her back.

“What about Hēishān?” He asked aloud.

“ _I shall come when you call me forth._ ” Hēishān replied. “ _Get back and protect your king._ ”

Taking it as his new direct order, Hinata nodded, grabbing onto the kirin’s mane as she flapped her wings. As they ascended above the volcano, he glanced down once more to see the lava shifting like an ocean. Dark scales poked out the top as a loud rumble could be heard.

He looked ahead to the north. He would be there within moments, facing down the biggest threat ever seen.

He had taken the vows, he had agreed to the pacts, he had gathered all he could. He had done everything within his power thus far.

Now he just had to put it all together and pull off one more miracle.

 

* * *

 

“This is insane.” Kuroo panted as he found himself back to back with Bokuto.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a Brotherhood ordeal if it wasn’t a little insane.” Bokuto remarked.

The giant snake had really thrown the southern army into chaos. Their lines were divided, many were isolated and vulnerable to being cut down mercilessly. The mages had proven to be vital in controlling the now reanimated dead snake, Nishinoya kept its attention firmly on him as Inuoka prioritised trying to slow it down by encasing its feet in ice. Kenma and Lev had been protecting both of them from attacks but had their attentions stolen by a surge of new foes to beat down.

Kunimi had been trying to find the mage responsible for the snake monster’s new lease of life but came up against a wall of swords. He narrowly avoided being skewered several times as Iwaizumi came to his aid but continued pressing on. Nothing else mattered as he slid along the mud trying to evade attacks.

Across the battlefield the Emerald Bloods were falling, but the monster remained front and centre, draining resources and time. Daichi and Suga tried to keep some semblance of calm in the panic ripping through.

“Stand your ground!” Daichi bellowed at a group of soldiers who looked as if they were going to turn tail and run. “Don’t you dare abandon your brothers now.”

Suga spotted Kiyoko still hacking and slashing her way through clansmen, getting dangerously close the serpent monster. Nishinoya spotted her too as the snake’s head reared around to snap at her.

“Oh no you don’t.” Nishinoya hissed, the circlet on his head shone brightly as he held a hand to the sky. A large bolt of lightning crashed down in front of him, thunder crashed and startled the snake. “Oi, buddy, you got something to say?”

It hissed loudly, rearing up and readying itself to pounce on him. He stole a breath as he awaited the strike. From behind him, he heard a growl before a blur of grey fur shot past him. Lev charged forward, leaping up and sinking claws into its underbelly once more. An arrow flew by, striking it in the head, prompting it to thrash about. Suga lowered his bow as he saw the wound have little effect.

They needed that mage dead, and soon.

Kyoutani had taken to the skies, dodging Nishinoya’s summoned lightning bolts before taking a nosedive towards what was left of the Emerald Blood’s forces. Aoi roared as she landed, jaws snapping as she lashed out at them, Kyoutani sprang from her back, hacking his way through and nearly taking Kunimi out in the process.

“What do you mean you can’t find them?” He asked as Aoi bought them some precious time to exchange words.

“Literally have no idea what they look like.” Kunimi scowled, taking a second to launch a throwing knife at someone. “I’m doing the impossible right now.”

Kyoutani sighed. He cast his gaze around the chaos, it would take forever to put every single foe down and all the while that snake was killing people.

“I’ll handle it.” He uttered, bringing his finger and thumb up to his lips. He whistled, the sound being drowned out quickly. He waited, deflecting blows aimed at him as he did so.

A chilly breeze whipped up. Akaashi felt a pang of recognition from long ago as the wind picked up. The air swirled around as it chilled further. Lev’s fur stood up on end as he felt it, he glanced around in time to see the pack of white dogs running between the fighting soldiers. He counted at least a dozen, and those were just the ones he saw.

“Find the mage responsible for that thing.” Kyoutani pointed at the snake as the first few hounds approached. They didn’t miss a beat as they split up, leaving icy paw prints in their wake. Kunimi had no idea what just happened but he got the idea that he had just been relieved of his impossible mission.

As the hounds of frost spread out, they began to fade into sight. Many were spooked by them, none more so than Tooru.

“White…dogs.” He uttered, barely focusing back on the task at hand as Asahi blocked a strike against him. Tobio was by his side immediately, equally confused.

“Not the time to think,” Tobio nudged him, “I’m sure our mages can explain all this lunacy later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tooru nodded, watching as the hound weaved in and out of the chaos.

Everyone pulled together to form a defensive line. The archers continued loosing arrows into the clansmen as Nishinoya and Inuoka focused on the monster. Despite this, there was still an obvious challenge ahead as the Blue Serpent banner rose up.

“Fuck.” Tobio cussed. “Not even waiting around huh.”

“Had to happen sooner or later.” Tooru huffed as Iwaizumi fought his way back to his side. “I guess—”

An ear-piercing shriek rose up. The snake monster thrashed around, purple wisps faltering as Nishinoya sent one final bolt of lightning down on it. This time when it went down, it stayed down. A loud cheer went up from the southern forces before rallying cries were made to reform the defensive line.

They had no cavalry, they had less than half their original numbers, they had gained some extra allies along the way.

The odds weren’t stacked in their favour though.

“So,” Tooru breathed as they stood waiting for the inevitable charge, “this is it.”

“It would appear so.” Tobio rotated his wrist as he looked to the other. “What do you say?”

Tooru looked down at his sword. “I say, it has been an honour to have fought alongside you.”

“Likewise.” Tobio nodded. “But I don’t intend to die here.”

“Me neither.” Tooru raised his sword, steel catching the light as the southern forces cheered. There were no inspiring words that could convey what this last stand would mean. Everyone knew anyway that if they fell here, the kingdoms would surely follow. This wasn’t just a border skirmish, this was all-out annihilation.

The clansmen began to charge. Here was the beginning of the end.

He glanced to Tobio. “Are you with me?”

Tobio held his blade up. “Together we rise, just as Shoyo said we should.”

They both set off at a run, what was left of their army quickly followed. It felt like an eternity as they ran headfirst into their final encounter. The two sides clashed just as the battle had started. The Blue Serpents were numerous, they were bloodthirsty and they hadn’t been fighting for what felt like hours already. It was a hopeless situation as they quickly found themselves overrun and on the back foot. The courage of the southern forces could only carry them so far in stacked odds.

Kuroo didn’t pay attention to who he was cutting down, he only cared about one thing in that moment and that was finding and ending Suguru. He hacked through with Akaashi and Bokuto at his side, the trio making a pathway through for others to follow. Every Serpent cut down was one less between him and his old foe. He started getting tunnel vision as Bokuto got surrounded. Akaashi’s whip-blade got stuck on a body, forcing him to try and untangle it from the limbs of a corpse.

Kuroo found himself alone as he finally found his target. Suguru grinned at him as he readied his blade.

“Ah, Tetsurou, here you are.” He remarked.

Kuroo didn’t reply, lunging for him. The two traded blows, swords clashing against each other and scraping against armour. Around them others fought and fell but they only cared about ending the other. Suguru’s arrogant smile infuriated Kuroo to no end. The mud and blood on the ground made keeping a firm footing difficult, they both slipped several times only to deflect the other’s blow.

“Y’know I had high hopes for you.” Suguru stated. “I hoped you could’ve been my right-hand man.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuroo scoffed, he wasn’t in the mood for a debate.

He lunged forward again, Suguru side-stepped and tripped him up, striking his back with an elbow and winding him on the ground. Suguru raised his sword to land a fatal blow when a whip-blade ensnared his sword. Akaashi tugged the blade from his grasp.

“Ah, the lover.” Suguru drew a dagger from a hidden sheath. Akaashi stared him down as he activated the rune in the hilt of his blade, forging his sword once more. “So you’re the one who gave him a reason to stay away.”

Akaashi didn’t dignify his remark with a response as he deflected the blow headed his way. A rapid flurry of parries rang out as Suguru fought dirty, his blade coming far too close to Akaashi’s neck for comfort. Kuroo staggered to his feet, watching the entire duel play out whilst chaos reigned around them.

Exhaustion was their main enemy now as Akaashi’s reflexes slowed and his defensive form got sloppy. Suguru backhanded him before making to slash his neck. He vanished from Akaashi’s sight as he was tackled to the ground by Bokuto. Despite the heavy hit, he wriggled out of Bokuto’s hold, grabbing a discarded sword and then met Kuroo’s gaze.

“You can’t beat me Tetsu,” he taunted, “I don’t feel fear, remember?”

Kuroo was still winded, his body ached all over as he clutched his sword in a shaking hand. “You don’t feel anything if I recall.” He uttered. “You’re just made of venom.”

Suguru cackled as he lunged forward. Kuroo could see the blade heading for his face, his body wouldn’t move fast enough. Akaashi was too far away, Bokuto was still on the floor. He screamed internally for his body to do _something_.

A bright light blinded him. He thought he had died, but then an intense heat came quickly. Suguru had been tackled far harder than before, flames were catching on corpses around them as the small figure stood up, staring down Suguru as he staggered to his feet.

“Who the fuck are you?” Suguru’s arrogance was gone, replaced by confusion and disgust.

“An alchemist first,” flames took hold in his hands, “a mage second.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as Kenma’s hands came up and fire erupted from his fingertips. A swirling vortex encircled Suguru, trapping him. Footsteps quickly approached, Kuroo saw a blur pass by before a katana winked in the light and struck through the flaming vortex. It all happened so quickly that he barely had time to process what had happened before Suguru’s gasping form sunk to his knees. Blood was pouring from an open wound as Kiyoko withdrew her blade.

He was in shock as nothing could possibly be done to save the other. He slowly staggered over, meeting the fading gaze of his old foe.

“You’re feeling something now, it’s called failure.” He uttered. “Good riddance, the world will be better without you.”

Suguru opened his mouth to speak but only managed to spit out blood. As the light left his eyes, Kiyoko returned to the rest of the battle. Kuroo was far too beaten up to fight but there was little choice but to continue. Akaashi and Bokuto had many things to say but the threat of being struck was still ungodly high.

Kenma exchanged a glance with Kuroo, nodding before summoning his flames and setting off once more.

Whilst one Daishou brother was dead, the other was very much alive. Iwaizumi had found himself face to face with Takeshi himself after deflecting a blow directed at Tobio. He held onto his shield like his life depended on it, the red phoenix shining bright as the lightning continued to crash around the battlefield.

He sidestepped out of the way of a heavy swing, ducking as he readied his own strike. Swords clashed, arms shuddered under the force the other exerted. Fatigue was setting in, the adrenaline was starting to get to him. He raised his shield to block another strike, his shoulder aching beyond any pain he’d ever felt. He winced as the sword came down on his gauntlet. He didn’t see the sweeping swing coming until his ankles were taken out from under him. He fell to the ground with an outcry of pain.

The blade caught the light at it was poised to strike down. His heart was in his throat as he saw his death heading straight for him. A loud war-cry rose up and a giant of a man came barrelling in, battle-axe swooping around to halt the sword. A separate set of hands hauled him up as arrows were loosed to fend off more joining the encounter.

He glanced at his saviour, Daichi’s gaze was firmly on Suga and Yamaguchi readying more arrows as Asahi shoved back Takeshi’s advance.

“Where’s Tooru?” He gasped.

“Inuoka’s got him.” Daichi replied, nodding over to where the mage was conjuring sheets of ice to shield them both from arrows.

Tooru struck out at anyone who got too close, stabbing them without mercy. A flying dagger nearly took his ear off as Yaku slid under the hail of arrows that collided with the ice. Yaku’s gaze was firmly on Takeshi as he sprinted through, readying a knife but stumbling and falling as an arrow nearly struck him.

A strong arm picked him up as Kyoutani ‘s dragon flew far too low for comfort. She opened her jaws and let out a terrifying roar that made their foes second guess their choice to strike. Yaku had a moment to breathe as Kyoutani scanned the ground.

“I can’t see Tobio.”

“That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not.” Kyoutani stood up as Aoi turned to do another flyover of the battlefield. “But first, Takeshi.”

Yaku nodded, readying himself to leap. Aoi effectively dumped them a few feet away before soaring into the clouds once more. They watched Asahi begin to tire as he parried blows. They nodded at each other as they ran towards them. Yaku threw two daggers at nearby clansmen as Kyoutani brought his blade up to Takeshi’s.

A flicker of recognition passed over the chieftain’s features.

“Kentarou.”

“Don’t say that like you know me.” Kyoutani snarled, applying pressure to his sword. “You’re nothing to me.”

Takeshi smirked, abruptly sweeping his blade around and taking Kyoutani’s legs out from under him. It mirrored what happened to Iwaizumi all too closely except there wasn’t anyone to save him. Kyoutani looked up with wide eyes as the sword was raised again. Aoi swooped in, her deafening roar startling Takeshi as he was picked up and dragged several feet along the battlefield. It wasn’t enough to kill him but her master was out of danger for now.

Tooru saw the dragon act and decided it was now or never. He broke free and charged towards the chieftain. His sword’s red writing started shining through as he gutted several clansmen along the way. He stood defiant as Takeshi gripped his sword and stared him down.

“The king of the south.” He chuckled. “Glad to put a face to the name.”

“It’ll be the last face you see.” Tooru held his sword up, tip pointing straight at him. “You die here, today.”

Takeshi laughed, catching Tooru off guard as he lunged forward with speed unlike any other swordsman Tooru had faced. The flurry of hits was brutal as his shield was quickly torn from him. He inhaled sharply as swords clashed and he held up the other, he gritted his teeth as the opposing blade came closer and closer to his neck.

“I think it’ll be you who dies today.”

Fury gripped him as Takeshi grinned. He tightened his grip on his sword as the red writing shone brighter. He was not going to die today. He was going to make House Oikawa renowned for winning the biggest battle of the dynasty. He was a son of Yukikazu Oikawa. He was the Phoenix of the West.

From the ashes of his father, he would rise.

“Above all, we’ll stand.” He uttered, twisting the sword.

As the edge of Takeshi’s sword struck the red writing, there was a blast of heat. A piercing screech of a bird could be heard as Takeshi was blown back by an unseen force. He panted as Takeshi shakily got to his feet and glared at him.

This wasn’t over yet.

He expected Takeshi to immediately charge back at him, instead the other raised his sword to the sky. It was a signal of sorts.

The ground began to tremble again. Everyone paused as the ground began to split in two once more. Just as before, a snake rose from the ground, except this was genuinely a snake just on a very large scale. Takeshi smirked as Tooru found himself in the creature’s sights and unable to escape.

Three flying discs came from nowhere, two of them striking the beast cleanly. Kunimi grabbed Tooru by the arm and tugged him to start running. The giant snake took exception to being stabbed by flying discs and immediately started pursuing them.

“So, anyone got a plan?” Kuroo asked, looking directly at Daichi.

Daichi shook his head as Tobio gritted his teeth. There was a fiery determination in the king’s eyes as he watched the creature chase Tooru.

“I’m so fucking done with being hopeless.” He stated, looking to Yamaguchi. “I’m going to kill it.”

Before anyone could stop him, he was off, ducking under arrows and swords. He had no plan other than to stab it, but it was better than waiting to be eaten. He lunged at it, succeeding in sinking his blade in but his blade breaking off. Whatever this thing’s scales were made of, it was tougher than steel.

It reeled around to glare at him. He swallowed. As its jaw unhinged, fangs coming out, it surrounded him with its tail. He was fucked.

“Come on then.” He taunted, waving his blunted sword at it. “Hurry up and kill me if that’s what you’re here for.”

As it lurched forward, he steeled himself for a quick death. At least he could finally see his mom again.

“Tobio!” A familiar voice screamed, preceding wings beating air into his face. He was picked up unceremoniously by clumsy hands barely a second before the snake’s fangs came down. He opened his eyes to see Hinata’s worried expression.

“What the fuck were you doing?!” Hinata asked as the kirin set them down. “You were about to die!”

“I know that!” Tobio snapped. “But things have kinda gone to shit in case you haven’t noticed!”

Hinata pouted, glancing over at the rampaging snake and Takeshi now engaging in a sword fight with Iwaizumi again. He sucked in a breath, looking back to Tobio.

“I’ll fix it.” He said. “But don’t do anything stupid.”

“Excuse me?!”

Hinata was already sprinting away. “You can yell at me later about it!”

He summoned his flames, crafting them into blades as he focused on the snake. The circlet pulsed on his head, the pure stone was doing something as he fixed his gaze on the blade sticking out of the snake’s side. He ignored all other distractions as he leapt up and slashed at the already open wound. The snake hissed at the contact, wheeling around and sighting him. He snapped his fingers and the flames morphed into a spear that he then threw directly at its open mouth.

All everyone else saw was a lone mage charging at a creature towering over him, the explosion of fire that erupted gave a few of them an idea of who it was. Hinata barely noticed the attention though as started luring the snake away from everyone else. Its gaze was firmly on him as he stumbled backwards, summoning balls of fire and hurling them at it to keep its interest.

He stood his ground finally, trying to calm his nerves as he watched it slither towards him. He waited until it was nearly on top of him before throwing another spear of fire at its face. It seemed unaffected this time as it continued toward him. He swallowed, steeling himself for what came next.

He lifted his hand to the sky, keeping his gaze upon the snake as he shouted; “Hēishān, protector of House Kageyama, I summon you to honour your oath!”

An impossibly bright light burst from his fingertips, he screamed in pain as the circlet heated up, the stone clouding over. The snake halted, hissing at the light. From within the light, a roar came forth, louder than Aoi’s, louder than thunder itself. It shook everyone to their core and rooted them to the spot. Purple wisps burst forth before the head of a mighty beast of the skies emerged. Its scales were dark as the night sky, eyes golden, body as long as the serpent’s but with claws more ferocious than an eagle’s talons.

It rose into the sky before diving down at the snake, teeth sharp as needles clamping around the serpent’s body. Hinata tore his hand away as the long tail coiled around the body. He felt all kinds of woozy as he watched Hēishān’s mortal form wrestle with the snake, carrying it into the sky.

“And you tell _me_ not to do anything stupid?!” Tobio cussed as he was quickly at Hinata’s side. “What the actual fuck is—”

“Not the time, where’s Takeshi?”

Tobio scowled, glancing around and seeing Iwaizumi on the floor. Tooru was squaring off against Takeshi again, his hand shaking as he held his sword up. From this distance they couldn’t tell if Iwaizumi was wounded or worse. Tooru narrowed his eyes at Takeshi, not saying anything as the other stepped forward.

“You’re a foolish boy in charge of a kingdom.” Takeshi remarked. “You can’t make the sacrifices needed to rule properly.”

Tooru held his nerve, glancing at Iwaizumi, the other’s breathing was laboured but he was alive. He met Takeshi’s gaze again. “I’m not foolish. I just have a different way of ruling.”

Takeshi snorted, swinging his sword up to meet Tooru’s. “Then surely, you and I share a common goal? To make our people’s lives better?”

“You’re the hostile one here, not me.” Tooru stated.

“You marched an army up here.”

“You didn’t ask me not to.”

Takeshi narrowed his gaze. “Your grandfather—”

“Was a different man. As was my father. As am I.” Tooru tilted his sword again, the red writing coming out. “I am a son of Yukikazu Oikawa, first king of the kingdom and I am going to do right by him.”

“Oh yeah?”

Tooru lowered his sword, waiting to see how Takeshi would react. When the other lowered his own sword, Tooru abruptly lunged forward, his sword came up to Takeshi’s neck, only stopped by the other’s sword blocking it at the last second. He didn’t let up though, tilting the blade and letting the red writing connect with the edge of Takeshi’s blade.

The ear-piercing screech came again but this time the sword caught alight. Flames jumped up, catching on Takeshi’s armour and furs. Tooru took advantage of the surprise and wheeled around to strike him again, the wide backswing providing momentum to push Takeshi’s own blade into his neck.

Blood gushed out of the wound, splattering over Tooru’s face and chest-piece. He held his blade there as Takeshi’s body buckled, watching the life drain from his eyes until he slumped to the floor.

From above, a loud roar from Hēishān preceded the snake being sliced in half by his teeth. Its carcass fell to the ground several feet from the main battlefield, lifeless and definitely not being reanimated anytime soon.

The battle was done.


	58. Honouring Pacts

**LVIII**

**Honouring Pacts**

Word passed quickly that Takeshi had been slain by Tooru. The clansmen that had survived quickly surrendered to the south. Finally out of danger, many sunk to their knees in exhaustion and in relief. Tooru’s gaze remained on Takeshi’s body for a few moments before Iwaizumi’s laboured breathing drew his attention away.

Kneeling next to his lover, Tooru took hold of his hand. “We did it.” He smiled.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “You did it. I just happened to be here.”

Tooru snorted. “Can you stand?”

With a lot of wincing, Iwaizumi got to his feet, clasping Tooru’s hand tightly as he panted through the pain, he was in. He stood still for a moment before abruptly pulling Tooru into a tight hug. He held the other close, not wanting to ever let go. He couldn’t believe they were both alive. Around them there were others who wept, some said nothing at all as they took the time to process their surroundings. The fighting may be over, but the effects of it were going to take time to fade.

As soon as the snake had been sliced in half, Hinata sunk to his knees. His heart was thundering in his chest, his lungs were burning. He shakily brought a hand to his chest, the chain hanging around his neck was intact, the runestones however were not as lucky. Four of the five had shattered, shards embedding in his skin and drawing blood. His fingers closed around the only stone still holding together. The red gem caught the fading light, it felt warm but not searing hot.

His breathing was shallow as he held it tightly.

“Shoyo?” Kenma’s voice sounded far away even as he knelt in front of him. “Are you okay?”

Hinata shook his head. He felt like he was about to pass out but not in the sleeping sense. He felt drained beyond belief, more exhausted than ever. He fell forward against Kenma, still clutching the runestone. The circlet was still on his head, the pure stone still glowing as Hēishān circled in the sky above.

Kenma reached up to remove it, getting a harsh burn that made him yank his hand away. He looked around and caught Daichi’s eye. Despite the obvious pain he was in, the guild leader approached and knelt down. Kenma passed Hinata into his arms, getting a better look at the state he was in.

“He needs rest.” Kenma stated, glancing up at Hēishān still circling. “We need to get out of here.”

Daichi nodded. “Best we can do is take him back to the camp.”

Kenma watched Daichi got to his feet and picked Hinata up. They joined the rest of the walking wounded staggering back towards the encampment in search of rest and the healers. They didn’t get to any of the healer’s tents before Tobio found them, he took one disbelieving look at Hinata and beckoned them to follow him. Daichi laid him down on the bedroll inside the king’s personal tent, leaving Kenma to knell beside him before leaving to seek attention for his own injuries.

Hinata’s breathing had slowed. Kenma took hold of his hand, giving it a hard squeeze as he let out a shaky sigh. There were still a lot of questions, some would be easy to answer but others would demand entire evenings to explain. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining any of it.  He pushed the thought from his mind as Hinata’s eyes opened.

“Kenma…”

“I’m here.”

Hinata turned his head to meet Kenma’s gaze, he gave him a weak smile. “I’m sorry…th-the runestones all…” he brought a hand up to the chain. “They shattered.”

Kenma bit on his lip as tried not to laugh. After everything that had just happened, Hinata was apologising because some runestones shattered? Though it did prompt a different thought. He let go of Hinata’s hand and pushed his shirt up to reveal the shards stuck into his skin. Without a word, he started picking them out with nimble fingers, piling them up on the floor beside Hinata as he worked slowly and carefully. With each small wound opened, he gently pressed his fingertips to the cuts, a soft white glow passing from him to the other.

“Don’t worry about it, they can be reforged.” He whispered as he set the last of the larger shards down. “Or replaced in time. They served their purpose after all.” He glanced up at the circlet still on Hinata’s head. “Where’d the white one come from?”

“A lady in Kōshi.” Hinata whispered back. “She…she gave it to me for free, saying that the spirits…smile upon me.”

Kenma nodded. “What is it?”

“Something…something called a pure stone.”

“Pure stone huh.” Kenma picked out the last small shard. “Not many of those around these days.”

Hinata nodded. “It…It helped me summon Hēishān.”

Pulling down Hinata’s shirt, Kenma took his hand again, looking down at him with a soft smile. “You’re remarkable. Completely insane, but remarkable.”

There was a weak laugh from Hinata, it quickly died as he sighed. “I need to talk to Hēishān before he…before he passes.”

Despite the fact Hinata probably needed to rest first and foremost, Kenma could see the determination in his eyes. He helped the other up, supporting most of his weight before they slowly made their way out of the tent. The afternoon sun was shining through the dissipating thunderclouds. The camp was a hive of activity, though it was much more relaxed than that morning. Healers darted between tents of soldiers, blood covered their robes and their expressions set in focus as they moved from one casualty to another.

The two of them managed to slip past any members of the Brotherhood and reached the edge of the camp. Hēishān was circling overhead still, black body slipping in and out of the clouds as he showed no sign of leaving soon. There were several onlookers marvelling at his presence, pointing and remarking at how lucky they were that he had appeared when he did.

Hinata stepped forward, supporting himself on his own two feet. The royal regalia he was wearing had been stained by mud and blood, but the orange dragon stood out clear as the sun in the sky. Kenma watched as the onlookers took notice of him, accepting this was clearly a Hinata thing and he couldn’t be involved as the other rose his hand to the sky.

Hinata let out a sigh. “Hēishān.” He spoke quietly.

The dragon in the sky curled back on itself abruptly. His gaze fell upon Hinata as he began to descend. The air swirled around him as he stood to wait for the other to land, claws struck the churned-up mud and the ground shook slightly as all four feet landed. His large head rose up as he halted, golden eyes meeting Hinata’s as his scales shimmered.

“ _Shoyo_.” He ducked his head as if he was bowing. “ _We are victorious._ ”

Hinata nodded slowly, his eyes were welling up with tears as a mixture of relief and sorrow were gripping him. “Yeah, yeah we are somehow…”

“ _It is the work of your determination,_ ” Hēishān rose up again, “ _only you could_ _’ve pulled this off._ ”

“Yeah but it came with a lot of…” he didn’t want to say ‘costs’, but as he looked out over the battlefield littered with bodies. “Many didn’t make it.”

Hēishān followed his gaze before looking up at the banners of House Kageyama and House Oikawa flying above the camp. “ _True. But many live today because of your actions. Two kingdoms made it through the darkest day of this dynasty. Two kings are alive because of you_.”

“There’s still work to do though,” He sighed, thinking about Queen Wakana’s pact and his promise to her, “and you’ll…”

Hēishān nodded. “ _But you won_ _’t be alone, will you Shoyo? You have friends around you who’ll stand by your side no matter what trials await you. And you are no ordinary mage now._ ” He ducked his head again. “ _You are now the Protector of House Kageyama._ ”

He felt a sense of pride overcome him. He placed his hand to his chest where the shards had shattered. The cuts and scars would remind him of the feat he achieved on this battlefield, of the power he can wield at his fingertips, of what he achieved when he put his heart and soul into something.

If he put all his energy into protecting Tobio, there was nothing that could stop him.

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

Hēishān chuckled slightly. “ _Then I shall leave him in your care._ ”

Hinata reached out his hand, delicately resting it between Hēishān’s eyes. “You may rest now, Hēishān, Beast of the Skies, your oath has been fulfilled…and thank you…for everything.”

He remained still for a few moments, watching Hēishān’s eyes close. A tingling sensation ran up his fingertips as he watched the black scales lighten. Slowly, the entire body of the dragon was overtaken by a white glow before it began disintegrating, fragments floating upwards like the embers of a fire.

He was soon left holding his hand out at nothing. He cast his gaze up to the sky, smiling to himself slightly. Kenma came to stand beside him as he lowered his hand, saying nothing as they looked out over the wilderness together.

“I guess I should probably tell Tobio I’m his new guardian spirit.” Hinata remarked, getting a snort from Kenma.

“Oh you have to let me hear that conversation, or even when you tell the Brotherhood. I can’t wait to see the look on Kuroo’s dumb face.”

It was the last remark that made Hinata smile a little more. He had achieved what he had set out to do first and foremost and as he met Kenma’s calm gaze, he felt the first tear roll down his cheek.

They were alive. They had stared death in the face that day and survived. The wave of emotions he had been holding back came crashing down as he let out a sob. Kenma didn’t show concern as he pulled Hinata into a hug, his hand rubbing circles into the other’s back as they stood alone.

 

* * *

 

In the days that followed, the encampment slowly shrunk in size. As soldiers recovered from their injuries enough to travel, so tents were packed up and the various factions that had gathered began to return home. Both Tooru and Tobio had stuck around for a few nights, letting the sheer size of their accomplishments sink in, before they both returned to their thrones. The Brotherhood found themselves remaining the longest, talking in great length with the Wolves of the Waves about what their intentions were now that the clan of the Blue Serpents was but a shadow of its former self.

Terushima had put it bluntly; whilst the chieftain was indeed dead, the damage that his bandits had dealt on the villages of the southern kingdoms and beyond was still in dire need of attention. Thus, the rather affectionate pirate guild was committed to tracking down as many of the kidnapped kin of those villagers and reuniting them. Kuroo had smiled through the conversation even if he wanted to cry at Terushima’s pledge.

Once all three ships had left the cove to act on their pledge, Akaashi had a moment to talk to his father, to first thank him for the unexpected help and second to ask him why he abandoned his trip. The older man had laughed, ruffling his hair just as he had done when Akaashi was a child. Coming to his son’s aid hadn’t been his intention, however once Misaki’s ship had received word of the building tensions, he had decided that it was time for a change in the wind. He had sent word to the islands between them and the western coast and they rallied to his call; mercenaries and farmhands alike waited to board The Lionheart as soon as she pulled up to the jetty.

“So now what, you’ll continue your journey west?” Akaashi had asked.

“We will return these men and women to their islands, and then fulfil our contract.” His father had replied. “And then I think I’ll recall Rei’s ship, get her and Shinji to come home for a while…” he smiled warmly at Akaashi. “Maybe you could drop by and see them, bring Tetsurou with you?”

The relief that washed over Akaashi almost overwhelmed him. For the first time in years, he stepped forward and hugged his father.

Relief was a welcome emotion amongst many that were still camping in the wilderness. Hinata had finally given in to Kenma’s strong recommendation to rest, spending three days bed-bound in order to let his body recover from the insanity that he had put it through. He hadn’t spoken a word to Tobio before the king left, mostly down to being asleep when Tobio left at dawn’s light, but he also felt that the conversation they needed to have should be in a much more private setting; not on the edge of the wilderness.

However, that would have to wait. There was still one last thing he needed to do before he could afford to rest.

When the rest of the Brotherhood were setting up to return to the familiar walls of Kēpu yōsai, Hinata announced he was going to Tanishiti.

“Why?” Was the first word Daichi asked. “Tooru hasn’t summoned us.”

Hinata shook his head. “I need to talk to him, it’s nothing major.”

Just getting an old noble family reinstated, nothing major at all.

After everything Daichi had witnessed and heard about Hinata doing, he was starting to realise he wouldn’t have authority over him for much longer. In just the one year that Hinata had been with them, he had grown considerably. But he still had much to learn.

“Take someone with you,” He replied, “tensions are still high.”

Kunimi stepped forth and volunteered to accompany Hinata. He didn’t ask what Hinata’s plan was, deciding the less he knew, the better. They were quick to get underway, not hanging around any longer than necessary. Whilst Kunimi didn’t want to ask Hinata what his current plan was, this was the first time the two had been alone since the battle, and Kunimi had a lot of questions.

“So you conjured Hēishān to help us win, gutsy.” He remarked as they walked through knee-high grass. The sun was shining down on them, a pleasant breeze kept them cool. “How’d you do it?”

Hinata snorted. “I uh, fell into a volcano.”

Kunimi laughed, it was such an uncommon sound that Hinata was a little awestruck. “Uh-huh, volcanoes. So like, was he really dead all this time like the legends said or was he alive?”

Hinata had to admit, he appreciated Kunimi’s light-hearted approach to the topic. It would’ve been easy for him to dismiss anything Hinata said as nonsense or a massive joke, but instead he was taking it all in without question.

“He was dead.” Hinata replied. “But his spirit had been protecting House Kageyama all this time, bound by a pact he made with an old mage.”

Kunimi nodded, kicking a stone as they continued walking. “So you technically performed necromancy?”

“No, no it was more like…” Hinata frowned. “Well, I guess? Maybe? I’m not sure, but he’s definitely gone now. Not coming back.” He added the last remark sadly, sighing a little.

“So who’s protecting House Kageyama now?”

Hinata chewed on his lip. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to keep this a secret or not. “Well…me, I guess.”

Kunimi kicked another stone, it tumbled through the grass with a dull clack, bumping into other stones. “Huh, so why are you walking away from Tobio’s kingdom right now?”

“You’re not asking why I’m the protector? Or How?”

Kunimi shrugged. “It’s clearly mage business, nothing to do with me.” He offered Hinata a friendly smile. “Besides, the way Tobio sticks by your side like your his lucky talisman…it makes sense.”

“Does it?” Hinata didn’t really intend it to be a question. If anything, Kunimi’s take on it made him a little less paranoid about the inevitable conversation with Tobio about it all. How was he going to explain it? How was he going to bring up the fact he was now sworn to protect the king with his life without the king being consulted? How would Yamaguchi and Asahi react? How would everyone else react?

But if it made sense as much as Kunimi implied, maybe it would feel like coming home. Though he didn’t want to leave the Brotherhood, maybe he could persuade them to move to Tobu Misaki-Mura? Maybe he could persuade Tobio he needed a band of mercenaries living in his city?

He got lost in his thoughts for most of the day as they walked south. Even when they stopped to camp for the night, he was still mulling over whether Tobio would accept him. As he sat in front of the fire, he turned the pure stone over in his fingers; it had stopped pulsating after he took three days’ rest and he had finally been able to remove it from the circlet. Kenma hadn’t given him much to go on in regard to its purpose, so it was still a mystery to him.

Kunimi watched him in silence, the curious gaze on the stone was obvious but the other didn’t seem to want to bombard Hinata with questions.

“A lady in Kōshi gave it to me.” Hinata explained. “Called it a pure stone. Kenma says there aren’t many around these days…” He held it up to the flames. “It helped me summon Hēishān.”

Kunimi nodded. “So it’s hella powerful…and some lady just gave it to you?”

“Yeah, I guess…I guess she just knew I was destined for something big.”

Kunimi chuckled, shaking his head slightly but he said nothing more.

As soon as they had eaten the next morning, they carried on their journey. The road to Tanishiti became easier once they found one of the many carved paths through the forests. It was still slow going, but the skyline of the city came into view in the late afternoon sun. Considering the entire kingdom had been involved in the war, there was little sign of it in the capital city. It felt the same as it had done the last time Hinata was here; busy, loud, alive. House Oikawa’s banner was hung proudly from nearly every tall building, the red phoenix had risen from the ashes against adversity.

Hinata felt a swell of pride as he saw children playing in the street, from a nearby bench was a solider; leg strapped up in bandages and an eye-patch covering his right eye. A warm smile was on his face as he watched the children engaging in a pretend sword fight.

This was what many had fought and died for; a chance for the children to flourish in a safe kingdom.

They continued onward to the Blue Palace. The gates were open, the guards weren’t too concerned about who was coming and going that day. Kunimi nodded in greeting to the guardsman outside the main palace door, recognition kicked in and they were allowed inside without a fuss. The long hallway lined with portraits of past rulers awaited them, but neither paid attention as they sighted Yamamoto at the other end of the hallway.

“Ah, you again.” He smiled as Kunimi shrugged.

“What can I say? I keep finding myself being drawn back here.” Kunimi remarked, gesturing to Hinata. “He wants to talk to Tooru, something important.”

Yamamoto eyed Hinata for a few moments. “The mage of House Kageyama?”

Well that was fast gossiping speed. Hinata nodded slowly. “Not business of House Kageyama though.” He stated as confidently as he could muster.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Alright, give us a moment.”

He slipped inside the throne room, leaving the duo outside to wait for permission to enter. After more than ‘a moment’ the doors opened slowly. There was no official announcement as they were beckoned through, which felt odd but was also unsurprising given how busy Tooru must be.

The king greeted them both with a friendly smile, Iwaizumi was stood by his side as always, a welcome sight for Hinata given everything else.

“What can I do for you two?” Tooru asked. “I’m a little busy right now processing Lady Suzuki’s trial but Tora told me this isn’t House Kageyama business, so it _must_ be something of interest.”

Hinata swallowed. “I…uh,” he wasn’t sure how he was meant to condense everything into a few lines, “it’s about Kyoutani.”

“Kyoutani?” Iwaizumi repeated. “The dragon tamer? What of him?”

“Uhm well, I had to do a lot of convincing to get him on the battlefield…cause like, he isn’t really loyal to either kingdom.” He launched into a babbled explanation of how he found the old banner inside Kyoutani’s room followed quickly by a convoluted story about how he remembered Shirabu mentioning a mysterious crest in a crypt that sounded similar.

“And so I asked him about it and he kinda nearly killed me but eventually confessed he’s actually the grandson of Queen Wakana.”

Tooru and Iwaizumi remained silent for a few moments. Kunimi kept a poker face as if this was all completely rational logic and there was definitely not a fat lie in the middle of that story of Hinata’s.

“So,” Tooru spoke first, “he’s of Wakana’s bloodline?”

“Which…so uh, minor confession,” Hinata was getting nervous as he tried not to drop Shirabu into trouble but also avoid incriminating himself, “Hounds of Frost, remember them? They were technically under Kyoutani’s control during the battle.”

“They killed that mage didn’t they, the one conjuring the snake thing?” Iwaizumi coldly stated.

“Yes! Totally.”

Kunimi raised an eyebrow. He vaguely remembered this happening in between the death, chaos and…more death.

“So what do you want from us?” Tooru homed in on Hinata’s true purpose. “You told us a nice story and revealed that he’s of an old bloodline, I’m not handing over the throne to him.”

Hinata panicked slightly .”No! No, well he doesn’t want it, but uh…well remember when I said I had done a lot of convincing?”

“Uh-huh.”

“It wasn’t just him I had to convince.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I…I had a visit from Queen Wakana, in a dream. And…well she said she’d only send her hounds if I promised to do something in return.”

Tooru was taking this all in his stride, not bothering to question how this was all possible. After all, he had just won a battle mostly in part to this very mage so who was he to question how things happened.

“And what was that?”

Hinata inhaled sharply. “She wants her family reinstated as nobility.”

Tooru hummed in interest. “Oh really?”

“And if you don’t, I…well I made a pact—”

Tooru shrugged. “Not the smartest of choices.”

“But you’ll reinstate them, right?”

Tooru shrugged again. “Why should I? Kentarou hasn’t walked in here demanding it. As far as my nobles are aware, you’re the one who’s entitled to accolades, not him.”

Hinata shook his head. This wasn’t right. He didn't need accolades. He needed Tooru to prove Wakana wrong, to remember what loyalty and honour is. Kyoutani may not have been by his side through it all like Iwaizumi, but he still rose to the occasion.

“And what message does that send?” Hinata abruptly challenged him. “That even if you put your life on the line for a king whose family killed yours, you won’t be given any shred of gratitude?”

Tooru’s eyes narrowed. “Watch your tongue.”

“Are you going to prove me wrong?” Hinata stuck to his resolve. “If you truly want to do right by your people, start with the one who was affected the most by your grandfather’s actions.”

Kunimi’s gaze flicked back and forth between Hinata and Tooru. He had to admit, Hinata was gutsy to bring that up, but it was also one of the raw nerves that Tooru still reacted to.

There was a heavy sigh from Tooru as he rubbed his forehead. “At least give me an evening to think about…the practicalities.” He met Hinata’s gaze. “This is more complicated than you think.”

Hinata took it as a promising sign. “Very well.”

“You may stay in our guest quarters for tonight. I’ll have an answer for you in the morning.”

With a nod, Hinata allowed him and Kunimi to be shown out of the throne room. Tooru remained sat on his throne, he sighed heavily again as he glanced to Iwaizumi.

“House Kyoutani…” He murmured. “That’s a name that’ll take some getting used to.”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. “Can’t wait for the rest of the nobles to react to this.”

That was something Tooru would rather not think about.

 


	59. A Sense of Foreboding

**LIX**

**A Sense of Foreboding**

Whilst Hinata waited for Tooru to give him an official response to his request, he decided to pay Shirabu a long-overdue visit. Kunimi declined the invitation to tag along, stating he needed to go and see his mother instead. Hinata understood, if anything it also reminded him that he needed to return to his village.

Putting that aside for the present moment, he knocked on Shirabu’s door. The other opened the door immediately, it took him a second to process who was stood in front of him.

“You survived then.” He remarked with a wry smile before beckoning Hinata into his quarters.

“Yeah…yeah we did.” Hinata beamed. “It was a bit crazy.”

Shirabu snorted, firmly shutting the door. “I’ve heard the reports, both official and hearsay.”

“Oh?”

Shirabu’s warm reception faded quickly as he folded his arms across his chest. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Eh?” Hinata blinked.

“You do realise that this isn’t going to stay quiet right? That word’s gonna travel.”

“S-So?”

“So the Empire is gonna be on your ass before the summer season arrives.” He stated firmly. “And Tobio’s not gonna be able to protect you from it.”

Hinata had been vaguely aware of this. The treaty wasn’t exactly unknown to him or the others. Inuoka had specifically stated he didn’t want to get involved because of it. But when it came down to it, what choice did they have? They couldn’t just let their friends die because the Empire was holding a grudge.

“I’ll handle it.” He shrugged. “Just like I always do.”

Shirabu shook his head. “You’re in way over your head Shoyo.”

“What, like I wasn’t already? Like I didn’t make not just one but _two_ pacts with ghostly beings? Like I haven’t already broken many taboos and unwritten laws?” He trailed off for a moment. “Sorry…you’re right. I didn’t really—”

“Think?” Shirabu supplied, no sign of being offended. “Well I hope you’re prepared for what’s to come, because as I said; Tobio holds no power over the Empire. And if Hēishān is gone and you’re the new… ‘protector’ of House Kageyama, you’re not just putting yourself in harm’s way now.”

“I know—”

“They will hunt down your family Shoyo.” Shirabu continued. “And that’s without you doing anything else.”

“The Brotherhood is capable of—”

“No.” Shirabu stepped forward, relaxing his posture. “They’ll find your parents, your siblings, whoever is important to you.”

Hinata swallowed. He hadn’t told anyone exactly where he came from, not even Kenma knew the name of his village. It would be pretty hard to track down his bloodkin, but something in the way Shirabu seemed so confident about it didn’t sit right.

“If I were you, I’d be rushing back to Tobio and begging for him to try and form some sort of political stance on the matter before unexpected couriers start showing up.”

“Can’t…Can’t you do something?”

Shirabu didn’t reply. He averted his gaze, glancing around his room at the wealth of knowledge at his fingertips. “Possibly. But I’m not anywhere near as influential as a king, however,” he met Hinata’s gaze again, “should you end up there, I’ll do what I can.”

“…where?”

“The Imperial Palace’s dungeons.”

“Oh… _oh._ ”

Shirabu paced over to the door, opening it and gesturing for Hinata to leave.

“Good luck, you’re gonna need it.”

Hinata wasn’t sure if Shirabu was distancing himself to save his own skin or to keep himself from over-thinking it all, but he took the cue to leave.

He would spend the night tossing and turning in his sleep. He didn’t get visions anymore, but in their place he got nightmares of the battlefield, of the past timeline, of the death he witnessed and then prevented. Restful sleep seemed so rare these days as the dawn’s light peeked between the shutters.

Kunimi didn’t stir immediately as Hinata took it as a sign to get up. Though the sound of shifting fabric roused him from his slumber easily enough.

“Tooru’s not gonna have your answer yet, might as well sleep.” He murmured into the pillow.

“I can’t sleep.”

Kunimi opened one eye lazily, Hinata was already half-dressed but he had paused as soon as Kunimi spoke. Hands fidgeting with his shirt as he tried to find the arm holes. It was the first time Kunimi had seen the extent of the cuts and scars the shattering runestones had left on his chest.

“Why not?”

There was a reluctance in Hinata’s expression as he chewed on his lip. “Nightmares.” He uttered, almost ashamed at admitting it. “The bed’s…too big.”

Kunimi snorted. “Too big?”

A gradual blush crept over Hinata’s cheeks. “I’m not used to being alone really, not since Tobio…” he shook his head as if shaking the thought away and huffed. “It’s nothing.”

Kunimi could see straight through the lie but didn’t push it. “Fine, but Tooru doesn’t get up early, he sleeps in. So you might as well—”

“Unless you’re going to suggest something useful, I don’t wanna hear it.” Hinata pouted.

That succeeded in annoying Kunimi. “Uh-huh.” He reached out, offering his hand to Hinata. Puzzled by the offer, Hinata just stared at his hand.

“You said the bed felt too big,” Kunimi presented his hand again, “well come here and quit whining.”

Hinata could’ve said no and it would’ve been perfectly fine. But then he would’ve lost his right to complain. And Kunimi was the kind of person who wouldn’t let him forget that. Considering that Kunimi was probably accurate in his assumption Tooru wouldn’t be awake, there wouldn’t be a great deal to do in the palace anyway.

“F-Fine, but this doesn’t mean—”

“Anything. No it doesn’t.” Kunimi stated bluntly. “And you don’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“Why would I?!” Hinata took a cautious step forward, almost like he expected Kunimi to pull some sort of prank on him. Bored of waiting and his arm getting cold, Kunimi shifted enough to reach out and grab him by the wrist and tug him to the bed.

It felt peculiar, there was no doubt about that. But as Hinata relaxed beside Kunimi underneath the thick covers of the bed, he had to laugh slightly.

“What?” Kunimi uttered, already tempted to roll over to show Hinata his back and avoid awkward eye contact.

“It’s just kinda funny.”

“How so.”

“When we first met, you were gonna kill me.”

“There’s still time for that to happen.”

“Hey!”

Kunimi let out a breathless laugh. “You’re not as annoying now.” He breathed. “Now shut up and try to sleep.”

This time he did roll over, ignoring Hinata’s shuffling to be closer to him. There was a gentle pressure between his shoulder blades, hair tickled his skin as he waited for another dumb remark to leave Hinata.

“Hey Akira,” Hinata’s voice was barely a whisper as the warm breath washed over Kunimi’s back.

“What now?”

“Thank you.”

Kunimi didn’t want to ask what exactly Hinata was thanking him for. He merely hummed in acknowledgement. All conversation ceased as sleep returned to them.

 

* * *

 

Tooru glanced around the table at the new noble council. With both Lord Takamatsu and Lady Suzuki stripped of their status, the latter still awaiting her fate for treason, he had to elect new nobles to their positions.

 After careful consideration of who he had to pick from and what his kingdom needed most after the battle, he chose Lady Rini and Lady Shige. He didn’t need war generals or scholars on economics, he needed leaders who kept the needs and wants of the people close to heart. Both ladies had argued against blindly striding into war specifically on the basis that the people deserved better than warmongers.

Their first official business was discussing the matter of reinstating former House Kyoutani to nobility status.

“So let me get this straight,” Lady Rini scrunched up her nose as she leaned her elbows on the table, “some mage of House Kageyama burst in here yesterday and told you he made a pact with a dead queen?”

Tooru kept his friendly smile as he nodded. “Correct.”

“And this dead queen was in charge like…a decade ago? Why hasn’t her heir come forth?”

“Because he’s a stubborn mule.” Lord Honjou snorted. “Been hiding in Tobio’s roof all this time until the battle.”

Lady Shige cleared her throat. “If I recall, he came to the battle on his dragon. He’s clearly capable of arguing his own case, why is this mage doing it?”

Tooru shrugged. “I don’t know, but Hinata, the mage, is…rather peculiar.” He twisted his ring around his finger. “Tobio’s taken a shine to him, and he did break a treaty in order to be on the battlefield with us. In a way I owe a great deal to him…”

“I sense a but.” Lady Rini smiled wryly. “What bugs you about him?”

“He brought up how I want to do right by my people, how I should start with the first who were affected by my grandfather’s actions all those years ago.”

Lord Makino shrugged. “So? You haven’t made it a secret that you don’t want to be like your father and his father. I’d say the kid has a valid argument for House Kyoutani.”

There were nods and murmurs of agreement from the other four. Lady Ise met Tooru’s gaze from across the table.

“Still you’re hesitant?” She asked.

Tooru let out a small sigh. “Kentarou, the dragon tamer…” he trailed off for a moment, “he shows no sign of wanting this. He won’t come into the fold, he won’t work with me for anything. His noble status wouldn’t truly mean anything.”

Lady Ise tilted her head slightly. “Not to you, or us, sure. However, the gesture itself would speak volumes.” She rose to her feet, all eyes on her as she spoke calmly but with conviction. “We did not win this battle alone, your majesty, we had many allies, allies who deserve recognition no matter how big a part they played.”

“So what do you suggest?”

She didn’t miss a beat as she replied; “I think you should reinstate House Kyoutani as a noble family. If Kentarou wishes to come back, then he is welcome to.” She continued without a pause. “And those pirates deserve some sort of reward too. And the Brotherhood.”

“Rewarding pirates?” Lord Honjou scoffed.

Lady Shige narrowed her eyes at the other. “They came to our aid did they not? They’re also working to put the remnants of the Blue Serpents bandits in the ground.”

Lady Ise nodded. “I’m not suggesting make everyone nobility, but offer something to them Tooru,” she splayed her hand on her chest, “that will define you as a king more than anything else; honouring those who fought alongside you.”

Tooru held her gaze, saying nothing in response. He had intended to send Tobio several offerings in thanks for his part, but it hadn’t crossed his mind to reward the more unofficial factions of the war.

“Alright,” he nodded, “I’ll start with House Kyoutani.” He glanced to Iwaizumi who had stayed out of the discussion so far. “Find out how we contact these pirates, I’m prepared to give them whatever they want…within reason.”

Iwaizumi nodded curtly. “Should I summon Hinata?”

Tooru shook his head. “I’ll find him myself.”

He dismissed his council as Iwaizumi set off to complete his task. He lingered for a moment, mulling over how to possibly word the declaration that would have to be sent out. Many didn’t know of Kyoutani, so many of the lesser nobles would be confused, perhaps even offended, that an unknown name was rising again.

He put that thought aside for now, standing up from the table. He walked through his palace looking for Kunimi and Hinata. He eventually found them outside in the gardens. Flowers bloomed in a variety of bright colours around them as he strode towards them. Kunimi clocked his presence and nodded in greeting.

“Made a decision?”  Kunimi asked casually.

Tooru gave him a fond smile, a distant feeling of nostalgia coming over him as Kunimi greeted him like an old friend. “I have.” He glanced to Hinata. “I’ll be reinstating House Kyoutani, it’ll take a day or two to draft the declarations, and of course, I’ll need Kentarou to sign it off.”

“He doesn’t need to like…move here does he?” Hinata dreaded to think how he’d convince Kyoutani to actually _become_ a noble.

Tooru laughed. “No, gods no. It’s merely a title.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “Kentarou will be given the privileges of a nobleman, as in a right to request an audience with me, the right to own land and so on. He doesn’t need to be here.” He chuckled again. “I don’t really _want_ him here.”

Kunimi laughed at that, the idea of Kyoutani being present at any banquets or council meetings was an amusing one.

“So I’ll send it by courier once it’s been drafted.” Tooru reiterated. “Will that suffice?”

Hinata chewed on his lip but nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” He hoped Queen Wakana could be patient for a few more days.

“Will you require anything else of me?” Tooru asked, the question sounded odd coming from a _king_ , but given Hinata’s recent climb up the social ranks, it seemed he was gaining respect from new places.

“I don’t…think so?” He replied, glancing at Kunimi. “You think of anything?”

Kunimi thought for a moment. “Can we borrow a horse to get back to Tobio quicker?”

Tooru pouted slightly. “I suppose we can spare one horse…they’re not exactly bountiful right now.”

There was a shared hum of amusement. Hinata felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders as Tooru bid them farewell and returned to his duties. As they remained in the gardens, Hinata returned to explaining what Shirabu had said to Kunimi. Kunimi was concerned at the warning from the court mage, yet all they could do was wait it out. If Shirabu’s guess was accurate, then Tobio would be the one receiving messages, not Hinata.

“Though, if no-one knows where your family are, who would the Empire even target to get under your skin?” Kunimi pondered. “Tobio’s too big of a target, and the Brotherhood are too elusive.”

Hinata shrugged. “Maybe they won’t target anyone, maybe they’ll just threaten Tobio with invasion.”

Kunimi’s eyes widened. “…now that’s an uncomfortable thought.”

“We should—”

“We should get back.” Kunimi cut in. “You’re meant to protect Tobio now, and you can’t do that from here.”

Kunimi grabbed Hinata’s hand and tugged him to follow. Hinata was thrown off at Kunimi’s seemingly sudden increased concern for Tobio, but he didn’t question it as he watched the other harass a stable hand into giving them a horse as quickly as possible.

In a way, he was thankful that Kunimi was being so proactive, it saved him the hassle. He let out a heavy sigh, wincing at the still healing cuts on his chest. When he put his hand over his chest, he felt a pulse of energy. He made a mental note to ask Kenma if having runestones stabbing him would lead to any unwelcome effects.

 

* * *

 

Having returned to Hokubujōsai, Tobio was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. He had been greeted in the streets of Tobu Misaki-Mura by cheering crowds, the house banners flew high in the wind as flower petals were thrown in celebration. The river that ran through the city was filled with the pale pink petals by the time he reached his fortress. A lavish banquet was held, all the generals were invited to break bread with him, to drink wine and appreciate their fortunes.

But they were also invited to honour those who didn’t make it. As dusk fell that day, bells tolled throughout the city and the merriment paused for a moment to reflect, to remember, to thank. The battlefield had been such a mangled mess that few bodies were returned to their kin, but those who had were cremated using the flame from the brazier that Tobio had reignited when he had returned to the city.

As his company grew tired and slipped away to their beds to rest, Tobio rose to his feet and walked alone through the fortress. He descended to the cellar, to beyond the hot springs. He silently made his way to the shrine. As he removed his crown and set it down under the stone dragon, he let out a sigh. Once incense was burning and the candles properly alight, he sunk to his knees.

“Ancestors,” he murmured, bowing his head, “I come before you today to thank you for the strength you gave us, the courage and…” he swallowed, “and to ask you meet the souls of those who paid the price for victory.”

The cavern was quiet, the sound of flowing water brought comfort to him as he mulled over his next thought.

“I hope I made you proud, that my actions have helped forge a new path for us…that we’ll grow from this.” He glanced up at the stone dragon. “But more importantly, Hina—I mean Shoyo, whatever he faces now on this path of his… I ask that you give him strength just as you gave me. That’s all I humbly ask of you ancestors, that whatever lies in wait for him, for us, that you give him the strength he needs to overcome it.”

He let the silence settle for a moment. He had several other things he wanted to ask them but there would be time for that in the days to come. His gaze on the stone dragon didn’t yield as he considered that the protector of his line was now gone. It was common knowledge now that many had seen Hinata speaking with the dragon before it disappeared entirely.

If Hēishān was gone, who knew what would happen if they were attacked. It didn’t bear thinking about as he shook his head and rose to his feet once more.

Word had reached him that Hinata had gone to Tanishiti for reasons unknown to the Brotherhood. That in itself didn’t bother him too much, but as he entered his chambers, the unwelcome nervous energy that always hung around felt stronger than usual. He had barely slept since the battle, exhaustion had won over paranoia so far, but now he was home and alone, the unease came back to him. He considered requesting Yamaguchi’s presence, but as much as the other would do anything for him, he knew it wouldn’t be enough to just have anyone with him.

He needed Hinata. He _wanted_ Hinata.


	60. Homecoming

**LX**

**Homecoming**

It hadn’t taken long for the Brotherhood to return to Kēpu yōsai. They were in high spirits all things considered. Whilst many of them were heavily bruised and cut up, there were no life-threatening injuries. As soon as word had reached Hokubujōsai that the battle was won and people were returning home, Moniwa had left the fortress and made it back in time to welcome home the others with a roaring fire and a lavish meal. In the first evening since they made it back, Daichi made it a point to stress that everyone was more than entitled to indulge in ale and sweet treats by the fireplace and equally, appreciate the vast size of the fort and have some much needed alone time to process what they had seen.

Of course, not having Hinata and Kunimi made it feel a little less full, but they didn’t let it dampen their spirits. Once again, the Brotherhood had persevered through adversary and played a vital role in defining the events of era. It was no small feat, but Daichi was quick to remind them that they were not making a habit of it.

“So once everyone has rested up, including the horses, I’ll be expecting someone to start canvassing the local villages for work.” He stated. “There’s no doubt going to be farmers who need help planting fresh crops and tending to livestock. I think we can make a difference and a new name for ourselves.”

Kuroo snorted. “Oh yeah? No longer assassin’s but mercenaries and farmhands?”

Daichi laughed. “Well if the contracts roll in, then I’m not going to stop you assassinating people, but I figure we’ve been thrust into the public eye as an ally of Tobio’s, we should try and give back to his kingdom.”

There were nods of agreement from everyone. Most were quite content with this new direction the guild felt like it was about to take, whilst they did have their old contacts and reputation, helping others had always been part of the ethos Kuroo instilled in them. It felt like a done deal, even in the unlikely event that Kunimi objected when he returned.

But it didn’t mean some didn’t have their reservations about being so publicly known. Nishinoya waited until he and Kenma were alone before airing his thoughts on the matter;

“The more we put ourselves out there, the more likely it is that we’ll be found.” He kept his voice low as they stopped in the hallway to the mage tower. The only other being present was Lev, still in his lion form and able to talk much to everyone’s mixed amusement and confusion.

Kenma nodded. “True. But it wouldn’t be hard for them to find us anyway.” He shrugged. “I understand your concern, but I think if the Empire want us that badly, the Brotherhood is more than equipped enough to go underground once again.”

Nishinoya was troubled, biting on his lower lip as he glanced over his shoulder to confirm they were alone. “But what about Inuoka and Hinata?”

Kenma hadn’t wanted to think about it really. Inuoka was going to be easy for the Empire to extract, they’d just need Tobio to not kick up a fuss. Hinata could elude them a little but if he really was the protector of House Kageyama now, he wouldn’t stay hidden for long. Like it or not, the mages were almost certainly going to be facing consequences.

“I don’t think we can do anything.” Kenma confessed. “Tooru certainly won’t get involved, Shirabu isn’t in danger. Tobio might, but would he really be able to argue with the Empire? And we don’t know if this…grand council are involved or not.”

Nishinoya’s troubled expression contorted as fury and frustration coursed through him. “All we did was protect our friends. That’s all we did. Why are we the ones in trouble now? This was all fucking caused by like one person anyway!”

Kenma stoically waited for Nishinoya to continue.

“If Tsukishima hadn’t turned Tobio and Tooru against one another, the Blue Serpents wouldn’t have seen Tooru as a weak ruler and decided to enact some twisted revenge.”

“I don’t think that’s the full—”

“But don’t you see, Kei is the one who should be getting hunted down for rogue mage antics, not us!”

“We’re not being hunted, yet.” Kenma replied. “It’s possible that we might get away with it if the Empire’s attention was elsewhere.”

Nishinoya scoffed, ready to argue that Kenma was talking horseshit when there were raised voices from outside. Lev moved first as the door to the mage tower was partly ajar and allowed him to slip through. By the time they got outside, the situation had clearly escalated as swords were drawn and pointed at the figure outside the gate. The early evening dimness meant Kenma couldn’t quite see who it was, but Lev seemed to know as he stalked up to the gate as if he were hunting his prey.

“Oh god not that fucking thing.” The figure cussed. “I still have the scar from last time.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, sword still drawn, and brought the flaming torch up to the iron gate. Through the bars, he met the gaze of one he used to call friend, who somehow managed to survive the battle, who had found his way down to their fort of all places.

“What do you want?” He asked.

Semi glanced down at Lev’s loathing expression, teeth bared and ready to tear into him as soon as the gate was raised. He turned his gaze back to Kuroo. “To talk.” He bluntly replied. “I have info you might want to hear.”

Kuroo wasn’t buying it really. “Suguru is dead. So is Tendou from what I hear.” He shook his head. “I have no need for your pathetic information.”

Semi smirked slightly. “Not even if it involves Tsukishima?”

It was the one itch that hadn’t been scratched. Regardless of the eradication of the Blue Serpents and the counter-operation to reunite lost families, Tsukishima had escaped and no-one had seen him since. Kuroo still had a bone to pick with him, as did many others.

“Fine. But you come in, you talk, and then you leave.” Kuroo uttered. “I don’t trust you.”

Semi shrugged. “Face it Tetsurou, with the other two gone, I’ve got nothing to gain from killing you.” He glanced at Lev again. “Assuming I’d live to reap any benefits anyway.”

With a certain measure of caution and suspicion, Semi was allowed into the fort. There was no attempt to make him feel welcome, but likewise no-one outright threatened him. Daichi ushered everyone to leave the talking to the usual crew that handled such matters. Semi found himself in the common quarters in front of the fire with not only both guild leaders but Kiyoko and Akaashi too.

“I won’t waste your time.” Semi remarked as Kuroo sat opposite him wearing a stern expression. “Kei Tsukishima was somewhat involved in the Blue Serpents, but he wasn’t one of us.” He paused, gauging the reaction. “He arrived one day and started telling Takeshi all the dirty secrets about House Oikawa and House Kageyama…and you guys.”

“That fucking bastard.” Kuroo scoffed.

“Yeah, he really didn’t leave much up to the imagination.” Semi shrugged. “I only heard what was passed along, but it was enough to know he had no issues selling everyone out. Takeshi knew exactly what to do in order to gain an advantage, to cause the most chaos on that battlefield.”

“The giant snakes?” Daichi asked. “Who thought up that one?”

Semi chuckled slightly. “That was Kei. He reckoned that no-one in the south would know what to do, he was right to a degree but then you had your own tricks.” His smile faded. “And then there were the more…personal attacks.” He glanced around. “How is Sugawara?”

Kiyoko snorted. “Fine.” She curtly replied. “After Tanaka and I cut down two dozen men to get to him before Tendou killed him.”

Semi nodded. “Yeah, Kei pointed him out as ‘the calm in the storm’ and said if Takeshi wanted to eliminate you as a threat, taking Sugawara would be an effective way to do so.”

Kiyoko’s posture stiffened. Semi disregarded her reaction as he continued.

“So yeah, a lot of Takeshi’s strategy came from Kei. And once Kei had imparted all the knowledge, he left.”

“For where?” Akaashi pressed.

“I didn’t get told, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t know.” He kept Akaashi’s gaze. “Your mages are fucked.”

“Excuse me?” Akaashi wasn’t sure if it was directed at him because it technically included him or not.

“Kei’s part of the Empire. Always has been.” He glanced at Daichi. “And he knew your dumbass special mage Hinata wouldn’t back down from this battle. He mentioned how Hinata was ‘a weird one’, that he ‘could never figure out what his purpose was’. There was this…odd sense of rivalry whenever Hinata got brought up.”

“Hinata.” Daichi repeated. “Kei feels threatened by Hinata?”

To the Brotherhood, that made perfect sense. Hinata was a one in an age mage after all.

“I think,” Semi sighed, “I think Kei’s been planning this for a while. Not just as an elaborate ploy to gain favour in the Empire necessarily, but to get revenge for something you did. Hinata specifically.”

Akaashi frowned “So he started a war that Hinata intervened in and broke a treaty in doing so?”

“A treaty that carries a hefty punishment.” Semi replied. “Death.”

“Now hold on,” Kuroo was trying to resist threatening Semi there and then. “Hinata? What the fuck did Hinata do?”

Semi shrugged. “I don’t fucking know. I’ve been Suguru’s lapdog the past few years since you left. I wasn’t privy to all the conversations, I just got Suguru’s complaints about it.”

Daichi put up a hand to cool Kuroo’s anger before it ignited. “Semi,” he said, “why are you telling us all this? Surely you could keep this to yourself and not care what happens?”

Semi shifted his sitting position as he sighed heavily. He met Kuroo’s gaze, a serious expression on his face. “Thing is, I never wanted to end up where I did. You know that.”

“I might do.” Kuroo replied. “Doesn't change a thing.”

“But when you left, Suguru went off the deep end. Had a fucking mental break or some shit. And everything got worse.”

“Poor you.” Kuroo sarcastically remarked. “Still doesn’t change a thing.”

“I get it!” Semi snapped. “But you were just as guilty. And now you’ve…” he gestured to the room. “You’ve saved yourself. Can’t I want the same thing?”

There were various glances exchanged before Daichi broke the uncomfortable silence. “Alright.” He got Semi’s attention. “What do you want?”

Semi’s previous confidence and bravado melted. “I just…want a chance to reverse some of the damage I’ve done.”

“That sounds familiar.” Daichi murmured.

“No fucking way.” Kuroo immediately replied. “Daichi you can’t be—”

Daichi glared at him. “Are you about to tell me that you want to abandon the founding principle of this guild just because you have history with him?”

“He tried to kill both me and Keiji!”

Semi scoffed. “I didn’t _want_ to.” He argued. “You know what they did to those who defied orders. You know how Suguru and his family didn’t take no for an answer. _You_ should know better than anyone else here what I’ve had to go through.”

Akaashi put up a hand to pause the argument. “I have a thought.” Everyone waited for him to continue. “Assuming we turn him away, what’ll happen to him? Someone will hunt him down and kill him for his crimes against the kingdom. Except that doesn’t negate the crimes he committed.” he continued. “If he wants to reverse the damage he’s done, then surely we should be open to helping. We built this guild on the ideals that no matter what you’ve done, you can always redeem yourself through us.”

Kuroo swallowed, glancing between Akaashi and Semi. “You’re saying you’re okay with him joining us?”

Akaashi nodded. “As long as he abides by our values, yes.”

Daichi looked to Kiyoko for her input. She sighed slightly. “I can’t say I’m totally at ease over this, but I equally believe everyone deserves a second chance.” She met Kuroo’s gaze. “You got yours, so why shouldn’t he have his?”

Sensing defeat, Kuroo nodded. “Fine. I’m not happy about it, and you’re gonna have to really prove you’re not gonna stab us in the back over this.”

Daichi warmly smiled at Semi. “I’ll tell the others, but for now, it might be best you keep a low profile. Not everyone is going to be as open-minded as Akaashi and Kiyoko.”

Semi snorted but nodded. “Thank you.” He glanced at them all. “I…I was expecting you to throw me out in the cold.”

Kuroo kept his thoughts to himself as Daichi nodded. It was a done deal, Semi was now one of them. He was still unsure why everyone seemed so willing, yet he had to remind himself that none of them had been through what he and Semi had, none of them really understood the dynamic between them.

In his mind, he had succeeded where Semi had failed. Semi had plenty of opportunities to escape in a physical sense, yet he hadn’t done it. He had his reasons, and those reasons might become more common knowledge over time. However it didn’t mean he was going to welcome Semi with open arms, that kind of bond would have to grow and it didn’t have the most fertile soil to flourish in.

 

* * *

 

Kunimi pushed the horse to travel across the realm in next to no time. The trip usually took a week even with riding into the dusk and setting off almost as the sun was rising. Kunimi barely slept it seemed as he was always awake before Hinata and vowed to stay up into the night. Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat worried about the other, but he didn’t dwell on it too much as the mountain pass came into view.

“So we get there, I leave you with Tobio and then I’m going back to Kēpu yōsai.” Kunimi stated as he slowed the horse to a trot as they reached the small wooded area.

“You’re not sticking around?” Hinata asked.

“No…I just feel like I should get back to the others.” He shrugged. “You’re where you need to be now.”

The finality of Kunimi’s statement didn’t fit well with him. He didn’t want to be apart from the others, yet he supposed it was part of his new title. They passed over the stone bridge and into the heart of the city. It was busy as usual, but Hinata noticed there were still a fair few soldiers hanging around. Kunimi seemed uncaring as they weaved in and out of the market stalls and city-folk.

The looming fortress that was Hokubujōsai came into view. Tall walls stood strong, orange banners hung from the towers as they passed through the gates. Kunimi halted the horse and dismounted before helping Hinata off.

“I’ll come in.” He stated, nodding to a stablehand.

Hinata nodded, pausing to straighten his jacket. The mud and bloodstains had been scrubbed out by a helpful maid in the Blue Palace and now the copper buttons shone brighter than ever, the orange stitching was still faded but it felt like a new lease of life had been breathed into the fabric. His singular surviving runestone hung from the chain around his neck, the pure stone was confined to the circlet and in his knapsack on the off chance he needed it.

As the doors to Hokubujōsai opened, he felt a rush of emotions. He didn’t even get to the throne room before Yamaguchi was striding towards him with a smile. After a tight hug from the other, Hinata smiled back.

“He’ll be glad you’re back.” Yamaguchi told him.

“How did you know it was us?”

Yamaguchi laughed, “you forgot about Inuoka’s mountain-pass portal?”

Hinata had in fact forgotten. He let out a nervous laugh as Yamaguchi exchanged a glance with Kunimi.

“So, where’s Tobio?” Hinata asked.

Yamaguchi’s smile brightened some more. “Ah, he’s in the throne room,” he gestured to the closed doors behind him. “Usual post-battle business, sending supplies to the city-states and the mountain villages and the gold they’re owed for their service.”

“So he’s busy?”

“No, not really, it’s just a lot of signatures and royal seals.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Come on.”

Hinata didn’t hesitate as Yamaguchi led him to the closed doors. Nerves were biting at him as they were opened and the throne room opened up to him. There were tables still laid out with maps and parchment stacks but considerably fewer than when Kunimi was last here. There were other members of the house staff flitting back and forth between tables with letters in hand bound for different destinations. Asahi stood watch over all of the, his bulky build imposing as ever.

Tobio was sat at one of the tables, a pile of letters waiting for his official seal on his right and a bright orange candle in his hand.

“Tobio.” Yamaguchi stated, bringing him out of his task. As Tobio looked up and saw Hinata, he set the candle down and rose to his feet. There were several cuts to his face still healing but he looked like he had barely been hurt.

“Hey.” Hinata murmured as he walked around the end of the table, it was then he noticed the slight wince of pain and limp he was walking with. “Are you okay?”

Tobio snorted. “Just a bit of joint pain.” He waved off the concern. “Inuoka assured me that I won’t lose my leg, don’t worry.”

As much as it was meant to be a joke, Hinata didn’t feel like laughing as Tobio got close enough to pull him into a tight hug. He felt the wind leave his lungs as the intimate contact felt foreign to him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tobio, trying to work out what the correct response to any of this was.

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, a simple gesture to everyone else in the room to slowly leave. Kunimi raised an eyebrow at the display but said nothing as Yamaguchi gestured for him to follow him and Asahi to the banquet room.

Once alone in the throne room, Tobio let out a shaky breath and released Hinata.

“You have a lot of explaining.” He uttered, “starting with what the fuck were you thinking flying in—”

In an abrupt moment of courage, Hinata took Tobio’s hands in his and brought them together between them.

“If I hadn’t, you would’ve died.” He whispered. “Hēishān told me to do it. He told me that I had to protect you.”

There was also the small matter of Kuroo dying the first time around but Hinata didn’t need to mention that.

Tobio shook his head but didn’t move his hands away. “But still, _you_ could’ve died!”

“Yes but I’m not the king.” Hinata retorted with a coy smile. “I’m just a mage.”

Tobio returned the smile. “Just a mage. Uh-huh. Just a mage who fucking summoned the guardian spirit of my house. How the hell did you manage that?!”

Hinata let out a small sigh. “It’s a long story,” he relaxed his hands, linking his fingers with Tobio’s, “maybe we should find somewhere more private?”

Tobio raised an eyebrow but nodded. Hinata expected to be taken to the king’s chambers, instead he found Tobio leading him down to the hot springs. He was a little confused but rolled with it, now fully expecting to be taken to the shrine. When Tobio halted at the warm waters that flowed from deep within the mountains, Hinata understood this was going to be a much more intimate conversation.

“You okay with this?” Tobio asked, gesturing to the springs, “I know it might seem odd but—”

“It’s great!” Hinata replied a little too enthusiastically. “I mean, it’ll be nice to relax finally.”

Tobio chuckled, removing his silver crown. The warm water felt heavenly to Hinata’s tired body, that was until he relaxed and let his chest sink below the waterline. He hissed somewhat involuntarily, gaining a concerned glance from Tobio.

“It’s fine!” He quickly said. “I just got cut up a little by the runestones.”

“The runestones.” Tobio repeated as he watched Hinata sit up straighter and bringing his wounds into full view. The red lines littered his collarbone, some more healed over than others.

“Yeah, they…” Hinata breathed through the stinging sensation, “they exploded.”

Tobio’s eyes widened. “How? What did you do?”

Hinata let out a breathless laugh as he leaned back, propping his elbows on the stony edge of the pool so he kept his wounds out of the water. “Summoned a dead dragon?”

Tobio moved his hands under the water’s surface, moving the water around as he let the pause hang in the air. “Start from the beginning, whenever that was.”

“Several centuries ago, when Hēishān was first tamed.”

Tobio listened as Hinata recounted finding the hidden vault beneath Kēpu yōsai, finding the scroll that detailed the Battle of the Black Mountain and how his predecessor Yukio saved the kingdom as they know it from the Empire once before and that he was the reason for the treaty. Hinata went on to talk about the weird tablet they found and how it seemed to be a key of sorts. To his credit, Tobio didn’t interrupt to call him a liar or even remark how insane it all sounded.

“And so then we got back here and found out you were gone,” Hinata was in full flow now, not worrying about what Tobio thought about it all, “and so I went to ask Kyoutani why he wasn’t fighting and then I found out he’s the descendant of Queen Wakana—”

“What?!”

Hinata swallowed. “Well, he had the same banner. And then Hēishān was all like ‘you need to convince him if you want to save Tobio’ and it all got a bit intense but I managed it after making a pact with Queen Wakana which I agreed to sign my soul over if I didn’t get her name reinstated.”

Tobio blinked slowly. “…and…have you?”

“Tooru is drawing up the declaration now.” Hinata beamed. “Anyway, so once Kyoutani was on board, I had to convince Inuoka to join us and he wasn’t having it. So we left him here with Lev because Lev was a cat and cats can’t fight.”

Hinata went on to describe arriving at the battle to the chaos of the snake creature. Tobio listened intently as he described Kenma and Nishinoya vowing to fight regardless of the repercussions.

“So then the kirin drops me into the volcano.” Hinata said as if it was just a fact of life.

“…go on.” Tobio was past trying to find the logic in this madness, resigning himself to just listening to Hinata’s account and _then_ asking questions.

“And this was when Hēishān…” Hinata paused, brow furrowing in thought as he met Tobio’s gaze. “You don’t know do you?”

“Know what?”

“That Hēishān was bound to your family by an oath to protect you until someone of equal measure came along?”

Tobio shook his head. “Until you arrived, I thought it was all a fable.”

Hinata swallowed. “So…if I tell you that I swore an oath to Hēishān that I would take his place if he helped us win the battle, you wouldn’t be mad, right?”

Tobio’s eyes widened again. “You _what_.”

Sensing that Tobio was about to get real mad real quick, Hinata put out his hands to try and calm the other. “Okay but I’m just as powerful as Yukio was, and you gave me his jacket, and I had all the runestones, and I had this tablet…Hēishān had been guiding me all this way and giving me all these hints for a reason Tobio.”

“You’re saying your destiny is to be tied to my family line forever?” Tobio sounded disbelieving. “Are you—”

“Mad? Yes. Serious? Totally.” Hinata weakly smiled. “Tobio…” He moved through the water to close the gap between them. Tobio’s cheeks reddened as he found Hinata a little too close for comfort in that moment and taking his hands once more. “You told me that you feel invincible when I’m around, that I just make you feel better, right?”

Tobio swallowed. “I…yes. I did say that.”

Bright eyes gazed into his. “Then what’s the problem?”

“You signed your soul away…for me?”

“Well technically you and your descendants until another dumbass mage comes along…” Hinata rolled his eyes. “But yeah, because I…”

There was a prominent pause. It didn’t feel _awkward_ per se, but Tobio’s blushing cheeks contrasted nicely with his dark blue eyes. Hinata wasn’t sure what his overall reasoning was anymore. Up until now it had been part of the overall ‘don’t let anyone die’ plan. But as the days had passed he had become more and more content with the idea of spending eternity with Tobio.

“I needed you to live.” He settled on.

“Why?” Tobio murmured. “What’s so special about me Shoyo?”

“Does there have to be anything? You have others who swore to protect you.”

“They didn’t sign their soul away to an ancient spirit.” Tobio pouted, reaching up and poking Hinata’s forehead. “This is a different beast entirely.”

“Well I can’t exactly _reverse it_. I’m forever sworn to your family’s service.” He nervously smiled.

Tobio swallowed. When he said he wanted Hinata around, he didn’t mean like _this_. He snorted. “And do the Brotherhood know about this?”

“Not…strictly. Kenma does, but no-one else really…oh and Kunimi. He’s actually the reason we’re back so quickly, he was all like ‘you belong here now’…”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. “Well, I guess I should make your official title more permanent then.”

“Aura mage of House Kageyama?”

Tobio nodded. “Just a formality. And Inuoka is still technically the court mage. You’re…you.”

Hinata let out a breathless laugh. “Great!”

The king visibly relaxed, letting his head hang back as he sighed. Hinata shifted to sit next to him, still keeping hold of his hand. Silence settled between them as the heaviness of the conversation lifted. The sound of flowing water echoed around the cavern. After everything they had seen and heard recently, the peaceful emptiness in the underground cave was pleasant to their souls.

Tobio showed no inclination to talk anymore, choosing to try and process the crazy story that was Hinata’s adventure instead. He didn’t pull his hand away as fingers intertwined with his. It was the first time in weeks that he felt even remotely close to being at peace, and he wasn’t going to ruin it with more questions and needless talking.


	61. King And Lionheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we arrive at the end...for now ;)

**LXI**

**King And Lionheart**

It took mere hours for word to pass throughout Tobu Misaki-Mura of Hinata’s new official title. Tobio didn’t seem surprised as they walked through the city streets that evening to find onlookers watching them. Hinata certainly hadn’t helped matters by wearing the jacket he had been gifted, a statement that spoke more than any declaration on parchment would.

“They could at least be a bit more subtle.” Hinata murmured.

Tobio laughed. “Get used to it Shoyo, you’re basically a noble now.”

“You don’t have nobles here.”

“Technically Kyoutani is one, well once that paperwork is signed.”

“He’s not _your_ noble.” Hinata pouted.

Tobio playfully nudged him in the side. “Hey, at least you don’t have to actually do anything. I’m stuck with the actual responsibilities here.”

Hinata would’ve pointed out that his soul was forever tied to the kingdom but decided to let Tobio think he’d won this round. He nudged the other back, getting a playful pout in return. From around them there were murmurings amongst the onlookers, neither of them could stop the rumour mill even if they wanted to.

Coming to the end of the paved road, Tobio gestured for Hinata to follow him towards the cliff edge. Below them the sunken lake stretched out, the varying falls sent the melting snow form the mountaintops crashing down. The spray hit them in the face, refreshing in its own way. They didn’t say anything for a few moments as they looked out over the vast lake.

“Have you ever swam in it?” Hinata asked.

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous.” Tobio scoffed.

“Why not?” Hinata peered over the edge. “It’s so clear you can see right down into the—”

“Depths of my death? Yeah, sounds fun.” Tobio sarcastically replied.

Hinata looked up at him before a grin spread on his face. “You can’t swim, can you?”

Tobio’s face flushed red within moment. “N-No idea what you’re talking about.”

Hinata bit on his bottom lip, glancing back at the lake for a moment. He had a wicked idea as he reached out and took Tobio’s hand in his. “Do you trust me?”

“…why?”

“Do you trust me, Shoyo, protector of House Kageyama?”

Tobio got the feeling he wasn’t going to like where this was heading. “Yes?”

Hinata dropped his hand and abruptly wrapped his arm around Tobio’s waist. Before Tobio could ask what he was doing, Hinata pulled them both off the cliff edge. As they fell, Hinata had the audacity to _laugh_ , meanwhile Tobio was cursing loudly and demanding Hinata stopped the nonsense at once.

Stretching out his free hand, Hinata summoned a jet of cold air. The lake’s surface came up quickly as they fell faster. Tobio gripped hold of Hinata fearing the worst. All at once, the falling sensation slowed to a stop. Hinata’s feet set down on solid ground, except it wasn’t really _ground_.

“Did you fucking freeze the lake?!” Tobio exploded as soon as he realised he wasn’t about to die. They were stood on a pillar made of ice that had risen out of the lake. Upon a closer look, Tobio had realised much of the previously free-flowing water was now ice.

“Not really, just a bit of it.” Hinata shrugged as Tobio showed no sign of pulling out of his grasp. “But look how cool this is!” He gestured to the cavern that the lake resided in, looking around they could see where the waterline had eroded the rock and dirt over centuries of cold winters and rainy seasons. Waterfalls crashed down around them, soaking them indirectly with the spray.

“Yes. Cool.” Tobio repeated. “Now what?”

Hinata was finding it amusing how Tobio still hadn’t pulled out of his hold, in fact, if anything Tobio’s grip had tightened. “Eh I dunno, thought we could tell each other ghost stories or something—”

“Not. Funny.”

“Okay maybe talk about renovating Hokubujōsai?”

“Shoyo I’m serious.”

“I thought you were the king?”

Tobio scowled at Hinata before leaning closer. “The second we get out of here, I’m sorely tempted to throw you in the fortress dungeon.”

“Well now I’m not so sure I want us to leave.”

“Shoyo!”

Hinata laughed, releasing Tobio as he put up both hand in surrender. “Okay! Okay I’ll get us out.”

He knelt down to the surface of the icy pillar they stood upon. With a bit of concentration and some disconcerting cracking of ice, the pillar began to rise. Soon they were level with the edge of the crater, he formed a bridge from them to the safety of the actual ground, one that Tobio was all too eager to take.

Once back on stable soil and the ice allowed to melt back into the lake, Tobio took Hinata by the front of his shirt and tossed him to the ground. Hinata broke out in a fit of laughter as Tobio stared down at him.

“Okay, but it was fun right?”

Tobio gave him a wry smile. “Sure, when I wasn’t scared I was going to _die_.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t kill you.” Hinata snorted, propping himself up on his elbows. “Kinda goes against my entire existence now.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Let’s get back before people start mentioning us and the word ‘frolicking’.”

“I thought they already did?” Hinata scrambled to his feet just in time for Tobio to nearly push him down again.

“Sh-Shut up!”

Walking back through the city they were greeted with more onlookers but nothing out of the ordinary at this point. Entering Hokubujōsai, Yamaguchi greeted them with a smile and stated that dinner would be ready soon. Tobio took that as a cue to shepherd Hinata upstairs for a while. Finding himself back in the king’s chamber was almost like coming home now. Though it did prompt a new question from Hinata.

“So, where am I sleeping?”

Tobio froze where he had been taking off his outdoor cloak. “Uh…wherever you please?”

It wasn’t a demand or even a request, but Hinata felt he knew what Tobio hoped he was going to say.

“Here?”

Tobio folded his cloak and set it atop his dresser before turning his head to meet Hinata’s gaze. “Here it is.”

There was a soft smile exchanged between them, a wordless confirmation. The rest of the evening was a blur as they ate with the rest of the House Kageyama staff and Kunimi. The latter had declared he’d stay in a tavern for the night and head back to the Brotherhood in the morning, leaving Hinata with Tobio for the time being. Hinata was a little sad at the idea that he was probably not going back to the Brotherhood to live anymore, but there was nothing to be done for now.

After eating, Tobio busied himself with reading over some more of the documents being sent out the next day. Hinata sat with him in silence, taking the time to pen a letter to his mother informing her that he was safe and doing good. He spent a great deal of time ‘thinking about what he was going to write’ when in reality he was watching Tobio’s thoughtful expression. Either Tobio didn’t notice it, or he was playing cool.

When it was finally time to retire for the night, Tobio led him wordlessly to his -or rather, _their_ \- chambers. In all the evenings they had shared a bed, this was by far the most nervous Hinata had felt. So much had happened, so many things had been said. As he let his head hit the pillow, he exhaled.

“So, this is—”

Tobio put a finger to his lips. “Don’t say anything dumb.” He whispered.

Candlelight flickered around the room. Hinata felt tired sure, but he found himself just gazing at Tobio as the other bundled the covers around him. As deep blue eyes met his, he felt like he needed to say _something_.

“Well, uh, goodnight.” He quickly rolled over, trying not to notice the burning in his cheeks.

“Goodnight Shoyo.” Tobio’s much calmer voice replied. “And don’t steal the fucking covers again.”

Alarmed at the accusation, Hinata rolled back over to find Tobio smirking.

“Says the one.” He pouted.

“I’m the king, I’m allowed to.”

Hinata opened his mouth to complain but Tobio’s triumphant smirk told him he wasn’t going to win this one. “Fine, then prepared to get cosy when I get cold later.”

The smirk faltered slightly as a rosy tint came over Tobio’s cheeks. “Noted.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days, there was little going on in Hokubujōsai. Tobio would spend a lot of his day signing off on matters of finance and rerouting supplies. He would get letters from Tooru, the Brotherhood and the varying other factions he was allied with. Hinata would sit with him on most occasions but he was also known to follow Asahi around to try and find something interesting to do.

As things stood, the kingdom was on its way to being prosperous like before.

But then there was an unexpected visitor. Tobio was alone in the throne room, save for a few guards, when the man arrived. His imposing build reminded Tobio a little too much of Asahi, though he didn’t have a battle-axe strapped to his back. When he announced he had a message for Tobio, the king saw it fit to hear him out.

As the man approached, Tobio picked out more details; short brown hair framed serious eyes, he was built for fighting with his large frame, yet his attire suggested he was more of a traveller than a solider. Tobio beckoned him to speak, not quite expecting a scroll to be produced from his knapsack. A minor detail on the tanned leather should’ve given him a hint of what was about to be dumped on his doorstep.

“Who are you, first of all.” Tobio asked before the other could read the scroll.

He cleared his throat. “Wakatoshi Ushijima, mercenary here on behalf of the Imperial Palace of the Summer Vale.”

Tobio’s heart sunk. He knew what this was. “Alright. And what does the Empire want?”

Ushijima looked down at the scroll. “Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Hitoka Yachi of the Summer Vale, demands that you, Tobio Kageyama, King of the Eastern Kingdom, hereby adheres to the Treaty of the Eagle and hand over your mages for an investigation into the events of the recent battle in the northern territories.”

“Well that’s a load of shit to start with,” he couldn’t help himself, “it was in the wilderness, not the northern territories.”

Ushijima didn’t react, merely continuing. “Failure to adhere will result in the Imperial Palace finding you in breach of the treaty and subsequently face whatever consequence they see fit.”

Tobio waited to hear if there was anything else, when Ushijima met his gaze in an almost questioning manner, Tobio scoffed. “Treaty of the Eagle huh.” He repeated. “And if I don’t hand over my mages, I’ll face consequences?”

“Correct.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. “Well, neither of my mages are here right now. They’re away on business.”

“I will wait.”

“No you won’t.” Tobio rose from his throne. “In fact, I have a message for _her imperial majesty_ ,” he looked down his nose at the mercenary. “Tell her that I demand an audience with her to explain why this treaty is a load of horse-shit.”

Ushijima was poker-faced as Tobio fell silent. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure.” Tobio snapped. “I’m not sending anyone up there. If my mages are going up there, then they’ll be under _my_ protection and _I_ will deal with the Imperial palace myself.”

There was a split second where Tobio was sure Ushijima seemed shocked at his determination. “Very well. I shall depart at once.”

He bowed before turning on his heel and leaving the throne room. Tobio waited until the outer doors slammed shut before glancing up at the wall panel into the mage quarters. Both Inuoka and Hinata had heard the entire exchange and neither was sure what possessed Tobio to basically tell the Empire to fuck off.

“Get the portal to the Blue Palace open.” Tobio called up. “It’s time for Tooru to repay me that debt he owes.”

 

* * *

 

_The Story Continues in Legacy_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I write this final chapter note for Dynasty, I've also just won NaNoWriMo 2k19 with the first 50,000 words of the 4th instalment of this series! The first chapter of Legacy will be published in March 2020. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos, commenting, sharing this work with your friends and being understanding when updates were late! You've all been a joy to share my writing with, and I'll hopefully see many of you in 2020 when I share Legacy with you all :)
> 
> And if you want to find me between now and then, I'm around on [tumblr](https://the-tiny-tsundere.tumblr.com/) where my asks and dms are open.
> 
> As usual, here's the [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zAakzxfLwCKQrtaTnnn7i?si=EJFi52pwRn6nwmgm4Lxs7w) of songs that inspireed/shaped the fic for those curious!


End file.
